Witness the beginning
by Inaya L
Summary: De leur sixième année à Poudlard jusqu'à la disparation de James et Lily et parce que les Maraudeurs sont des sujets incroyables pour mon imagination, cette histoire vous plongera dans leurs aventures, petites et grandes, anodines et exceptionnelles.
1. Le gamin au vélo

**Bonjour à toutes/tous !** Merci de donner une chance à ma fiction qui traînait sur mon ordinateur depuis des mois et des mois. De nombreux chapitres sont déjà écrits, j'espère donc poster régulièrement. Mais surtout, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci d'avance pour les reviews ! N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires. Tout est bon à prendre pour s'améliorer !

* * *

 **Titre du chapitre : 1** **– Le gamin au vélo**

 **Date : 5 juillet 1976 – POV Sirius**

Le regard noir, le souffle court, le jeune homme brun fit claquer derrière lui la porte de la maison, en suppliant Merlin de ne plus jamais avoir à y remettre les pieds. Il aurait voulu couper les ponts avec sa famille, pour ne plus jamais en entendre parler. Mais la noble et très ancienne maison des Black était bien trop étendue, bien trop connue pour que rien ne lui parvienne plus aux oreilles. Il le savait pertinemment, mais cette pensée était sans doute la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser. Il s'arrêta un instant, juste le temps de reprendre sa respiration, juste assez pour entendre la voix de sa mère vociférer.

« … JETER LE DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE ! … TRAITRE A SON SANG ! UN IMMONDE BÂTARD ! »

Sirius soupira. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Depuis qu'il avait été réparti à Gryffondor, l'année de ses onze ans, sa chère mère n'avait eu, à son égard, d'autres mots à la bouche. La main sur sa malle, le jeune homme descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient d'un trottoir on-ne-peut-plus-moldu. Droit, immaculé … Les moldus savaient vraiment y faire en matière de trottoir. Pas comme les pavés sales de l'Allée des embrumes. Il s'égarait un peu dans ses pensées … Sirius se mit alors, sans plus réfléchir, à s'éloigner du 12, square Grimmauld. Le plus possible. En marchant rapidement. En se fatiguant à traîner sa malle, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu la réduire à la taille d'une carte de chocogrenouilles. Avant même de prendre la décision de partir, il savait déjà très bien où il irait. Chez James, son frère. C'était une évidence. D'ailleurs, Sirius eut un sourire en se rappelant de leur dernière conversation à James et à lui, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, à la fin de leur 5ème année. Cornedrue, après avoir remarqué un regard de Sirius en direction de ses parents qui accueillaient Regulus comme le fils prodigue, lui avait lancé « Cet été, la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch sera joué pas très loin de Godric's Hollow. Je dois y aller avec mon père, tu sais. Queudver vient si sa mère est d'accord et Lunard peut-être aussi. Je compte bien l'avoir à l'usure. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'une personne de plus ou de moins, ça change pas grand chose ! » James avait haussé les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail. Sirius avait sourit, tout en sachant que c'était un peu plus qu'une invitation à un match. Mais avant d'aller frapper chez les Potter, le jeune Black voulait se libérer l'esprit, se calmer, se convaincre qu'il ne regretterait rien. Il avait toujours voulu être libre et à présent qu'il en avait la chance, il ne voulait pas la laisser passer.

Au coin de la rue, Sirius jeta un dernier regard à sa maison avant de lui tourner le dos. Non, il ne regretterait rien. Ni les aboiements quotidiens de sa mère, ni l'ignorance glacée de son père. Encore moins la maison en elle-même. Aussi froide, aussi noire que l'esprit de sa famille … Il ne regretterait pas non plus le nez raclant le sol de Kreattur qui vénérait jusqu'à la plus petite parcelle de cette habitation austère. Même pas sa chambre, qui avait constitué pour lui un bien maigre refuge pendant les seize ans qu'il avait passé là-bas. Il avait tout fait pour se différencier de ces gens avec qui il partageait le sang. Les couleurs de Gryffondor avaient recouverts tous ses murs. Il avait même été jusqu'à coller à coup de maléfice de glu perpétuelle des photos moldues pour faire enrager ses parents, pour les rendre encore plus fous qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. C'était son pouvoir et il en avait usé et abusé jusqu'à ne plus rien supporter. C'était de se rebeller qui rendait le quotidien vivable ici, à Londres. Chaque fait de résistance représentait un moyen de tenir encore un peu plus longtemps. Comme sa légèreté, comme son humour. Tout ce qui le différenciait de sa famille était bon à prendre. Tout ce rendait Sirius humain était précieux dans un monde si cruel. Mais apprendre que Regulus était sur le point de devenir un mangemort avait été la goutte qui faisait déborder le chaudron. Son frère, par la barbe de Merlin … Son petit frère … A peine quinze ans et il avait déjà été parfaitement embobiné, réduit à servir une saleté de mage noir. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il en était incroyablement fier. Heureux de faire enfin le bonheur d'une mère éternellement insatisfaite. Heureux d'être enfin vu comme quelqu'un d'important, d'intéressant. Sirius avait sans doute pris trop de place pendant leur enfance, il était l'aîné et donc celui sur lequel reposait l'ambition de ses parents. Il avait ce caractère fort dont disposent les Black, ce côté charismatique qu'on ne peut pas apprendre mais avec lequel on vient au monde … Regulus n'avait pas eu cette chance là. Il était pourtant doué, sportif. Mais il resterai toujours « l'éternel second ». Il aurait pu avoir le même surnom que Raymond Poulidor, le cycliste français, star parmi les stars pour certains moldus de l'époque. Sirius sourit légèrement à la pensée de ce souvenir.

 _Le plus âgé tirait le plus jeune par le bras. « Viens, tu vas voir, tu vas adorer ! » Il avait l'air surexcité, ne voulait pas louper une miette du spectacle et par-dessous tout, il voulait le montrer à son petit frère. « Sirius ! Si Mère apprend qu'on a été chez les moldus ... » L'aîné tourna ses beaux yeux gris vers son petit frère. « Elle ne l'apprendra que si tu le lui dis. », souffla t-il, d'une voix sévère. Regulus hocha la tête et se laissa faire, entrant presque à reculons dans un magasin d'électroménager et multimédia du centre de Londres. Ils parcoururent les rayons jusqu'à rejoindre celui des télévisions. Sirius avait les yeux brillants et fit asseoir son petit frère devant un des écrans immenses. « C'est ça ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Ça s'appelle le Tour de France ! » Il avait découvert ça la semaine passée, alors qu'il avait entrepris de visiter les alentours de leur maison. A neuf ans, Sirius était déjà bien dégourdi et avide de découvertes. Sur l'écran, Raymond Poulidor bataillait sur son vélo pour atteindre en premier le col du Tourmalet. Regulus le trouva impressionnant. Courageux aussi. Le petit garçon tourna la tête, échangeant un sourire radieux avec Sirius._

Ce vélo, Sirius se l'était acheté, pour ses dix ans. Il en avait pris grand soin. Il l'avait réparé, l'avait démonté pour en comprendre tous les mécanismes. Grâce à lui, il s'était échappé de l'ambiance sinistre de la maison pendant de longues heures. Ses parents avaient touché du doigt, à l'époque, un aspect de sa personnalité : Sirius ne méprisait pas les moldus. Cela les avait inquiété mais ils avaient fini par abandonner. Il était encore un enfant et tant qu'aucune de leurs connaissances ne le voyaient, le vélo était toléré. Et il l'avait laissé derrière lui, aujourd'hui ... Sirius secoua la tête, se trouvant un peu ridicule d'être aussi nostalgique. Il n'avait plus besoin de vélo, il n'était plus le gamin de l'époque. Un vélo ne lui suffirait plus. Tout en marchant rapidement, il se promit pourtant quelque chose : il s'achèterait une moto dès qu'il le pourrait. Et avec, il parcourrai le monde. Il la verrait la France et il en ferait même certainement le tour. Il les gravirai aussi les montagnes françaises, avec leurs virages en épingle. Il conduirai le long des côtes de l'Atlantique et il irait voir les pays du Sud, ceux où le soleil ne s'éteint presque jamais. Il en avait bien besoin de soleil, après toute la noirceur qu'il avait accumulé pendant sa courte vie. Faisant sursauter les quelques passants autour de lui, Sirius hurla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il hurla sa liberté. Il vomissait sur toutes les contraintes qu'on avait essayé de lui imposer. En faisant ça, il devenait un autre homme, il avait l'impression de tourner une page. Non, un chapitre. Voir même un bouquin entier. Et il se sentait terriblement léger. Enfin ! Il aurait peut-être même pu s'envoler. S'il n'avait pas gardé ce soupçon d'amertume à propos de Regulus qui le raccrochait solidement à la terre.

C'est avec un grand sourire que le brun aux cheveux mi-longs vit apparaître les contours de Godric's Hollow. Ce village était incroyablement beau. L'opposé du morceau de Londres que Sirius avait en tête. Dans cette bourgade chaleureuse, les maisons étaient inégales en taille et chacune d'entre elles avait un charme propre. Mais il était tard maintenant et Sirius n'arrivait pas à bien voir tous les détails. Onze heures passées. Sirius avait pris le train et avait trouvé ce moyen de transport bien trop lent. Le Poudlard Express lui ne s'arrêtait pas si souvent et roulait bien plus vite. Cependant, cette lenteur s'avéra bénéfique et après que l'adrénaline fut retombée, Sirius sombra dans un demi-sommeil. A l'arrivée, il fut secoué par un contrôleur indélicat et entreprit de marcher pour faire le chemin restant jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Enfin, marcher … Il avait d'abord commencé par courir pour fuir le contrôleur du train, qui n'arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus, quelque chose comme « Jeune délinquant ! Incapable d'acheter un billet comme les honnêtes gens ! C'est à cause de voyous comme toi que notre pays courre à sa perte ! » Sirius s'en fichait pas mal. Il pouvait être un délinquant. En attendant, il courrait bien plus vite.

La nuit était tombée et désormais, c'était à la lumière des lampadaires et des fenêtres que le jeune homme devait essayer de trouver la maison de son meilleur ami. Sirius s'arrêta devant plusieurs portails. Ne reconnaissant pas le nom qu'il cherchait, il poursuivit et ce n'est qu'après avoir demandé à une vieille dame qui se promenait en marmonnant toute seule qu'il la trouva enfin. Une grande bâtisse à colombages. Le cœur de Sirius se réchauffa instantanément. Il ne resta pas plus longtemps à la détailler. D'une part, il était déjà bien tard pour débarquer sans prévenir chez les gens. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. D'autre part, il mourrait d'impatience de voir James s'ébouriffer des cheveux déjà en bataille. Il frappa quelques coups à la lourde porte en bois massif et attendit, espérant vaguement qu'il ne dérangerait pas trop. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup les parents de James, simplement pour leur avoir dit bonjour sur le quai de King's Cross mais ils lui avaient toujours semblé très avenants. C'est sa mère qui apparut la première dans l'encadrement de la porte, un air surpris sur le visage. Elle détailla le jeune homme, avant de remarquer la malle qu'il tenait derrière lui et de prendre un air désormais véritablement inquiète.

« Sirius ?! » souffla-t-elle, en ouvrant davantage la porte. « Qu'est-ce que … »

« Bonsoir Mme Potter. Désolé de débarquer comme ça, sans avoir envoyé de hibou avant mais … »

« Ne sois pas désolé ! Viens, entre ! »

La femme attira Sirius à l'intérieur en le prenant par l'épaule, le jeune homme attrapant sa valise rapidement. Il eut rapidement l'impression d'être le bienvenu, à voir le regard qu'Euphemia Potter posait sur lui. Elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de le faire entrer et semblait presque soulagée de le savoir chez elle. Cela laissa à Sirius l'impression que James avait parlé de sa situation à ses parents. Étrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment.

« Ça va ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ? Pas à pied, j'espère ? Depuis Londres, ça serait complètement fou ! Tu aurais du nous le dire, nous t'aurions ouvert la cheminée sans problème ! »

Sirius lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Oh oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, il était le bienvenu ici. Quel soulagement … Et en même temps, quelle étrangeté de voir enfin une mère jouer son rôle. Car c'était ainsi qu'il le voyait ; Sirius avait l'impression qu'Euphemia Potter s'angoissait plus encore pour son sort que sa propre mère.

« Je suis venu en train moldu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais … »

« T'as tenu cinq jours entiers ! Incroyable ! Lunard avait parié sur la fin de l'été », s'exclama James, en s'approchant rapidement, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sirius fut un instant surpris, avant de pouffer de rire et de s'approcher de James, lui donnant une accolade sincère. Il recula un peu et observa son ami. Ça ne faisait même pas une semaine qu'ils s'étaient quittés, alors aucun d'eux n'avait changé.

« Et toi, t'avais parié sur quoi ? » demanda Sirius, en haussant un sourcil.

« Moi ? J'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Je pensais que tu serais parti avant la quatrième année », répondit-il, après avoir éclaté de rire.

« Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, jeunes hommes. Mais moi, je n'ai rien parié et j'aimerais une explication », annonça Euphemia, un regard perçant posé sur les deux adolescents. « Enfin … D'abord, enlève ta veste, Sirius. Et viens t'installer à table. Je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé. »

La femme aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils – mais étrangement, bien plus lisses - leur tourna le dos pour aller rejoindre la cuisine, où Sirius l'entendit parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec une voix digne d'une petite souris. L'elfe de maison, certainement. A côté de lui, James s'ébouriffa les cheveux tout naturellement et lui sourit, en lui adressant un signe de la tête.

« Allez, viens ! » dit-il, en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. « C'est vrai que t'es venu en train moldu ? Ça aurait été plus vite en magicobus ! »

« Je sais, mais je savais plus le geste de baguette. J'ai essayé des trucs et j'ai failli faire brûler Londres, alors j'ai pas insisté. Oh, bonsoir Mr Potter ! »

Un grand homme à lunettes était déjà assis à table et terminait son assiette tout en parcourant la Gazette du Sorcier, à la page des mots croisés gentiment difficiles semblait-il. Les cheveux poivre et sel, Fleamont Potter leva la tête vers les deux adolescents. Il ne souriait pas mais il émanait de lui une sorte d'aura de sérénité.

« Je t'en prie, Sirius, assieds-toi », lança t-il, en lui faisant signe de la main.

Le remerciant, le jeune brun s'exécuta, tandis que James prenait la place d'en face, en se baissant un peu vers eux deux, comme pour leur faire une confidence. Fleamont avait glissé la main dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortant plusieurs pièces pour les compter.

« Combien je te dois déjà ? » demanda le père de James à celui-ci.

« Un gallion, six mornilles et treize noises ! Papa a parié aussi », souffla-t-il à Sirius. « Il pensait comme Lunard. »

« Ce Remus a toujours été le plus réfléchi, il me semble », se justifia l'homme, en haussant les épaules et en adressant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il ne résista pas longtemps à son envie d'éclater de rire. Un peu plus et le père de James pourrait devenir un maraudeur. Sans pourtant beaucoup le connaître, Sirius en était déjà persuadé. Euphemia fit son apparition dans la salle à manger et son époux toussota légèrement, en adressant un regard lourd de sens à James pour qu'il cache l'argent qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Sirius étouffa un rire lorsqu'il comprit que Mme Potter avait tout remarqué mais se gardait bien de faire une remarque, se contentant de secouer légèrement la tête. La grande femme alla se placer derrière la chaise de son mari, déposant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise, tandis qu'une petite elfe de maison, pourvue d'un -affreux- tablier à fleurs, déposait une assiette débordante de gigot d'agneau et de pommes de terre rôties devant le nouvel arrivé.

« J'espère que tu aimes ça, Sirius », s'inquiéta Euphemia. « Sinon, je suis sûre qu'Argis trouvera quelque chose d'autre dans la cuisine ! »

« C'est parfait, Mme Potter ! Merci beaucoup ! » assura le jeune homme. « Et même si vous ne m'aviez trouvé que du pain sec … Je débarque sans prévenir à une heure impossible, je n'attendais rien du tout. Je ne veux pas vous déranger surtout. »

« Tu rêves, tu déranges pas. Ma mère ne laisse personne entrer dans cette maison sans essayer de le nourrir, de toute façon », pouffa James.

« Et puis, au moins, tu m'offres de la compagnie pour le repas. Je déteste manger seul. Tu vois, j'ai été obligé de me mettre à lire le journal pour ne pas m'ennuyer, puisque ni Jamesie, ni ma chère épouse n'a souhaité me tenir compagnie ce soir », se plaignit Mr Potter.

« C'est toi qui a choisi de sortir si tard ! »

« Je ne pouvais pas rater ça, ma chérie. Une conférence sur les propriétés de l'essence de belladone … Ça va révolutionner le monde des herboristes ! » s'insurgea Fleamont.

Le ventre de Sirius criait famine et cela sembla calmer les ardeurs du couple. Laissant au jeune homme le temps de satisfaire son estomac, la famille Potter entreprit de changer de conversation, s'appliquant à vanter les mérites de la tarte à la mélasse d'Argis, l'elfe de maison. James ne résista d'ailleurs pas à l'envie d'aller en chercher plusieurs parts à la cuisine, marmonnant qu'il était « en pleine croissance ».

« Par contre, Sirius, je tiens à avoir quelques détails », soupira finalement Fleamont, presque déçu de devoir se comporter à nouveau en adulte responsable. « Tes parents sont-ils au courant que tu es ici ? »

Le jeune interpellé leva vivement les yeux vers le père Potter. Allait-il le dénoncer ? Ou pire, le ramener chez lui ?

« Non, ils ne savent pas. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'inquiètent beaucoup du sort d'un traître à son sang. Je suis parti et je pense qu'à l'heure actuelle, mon nom n'apparaît plus sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, d'ailleurs, puisque je ne compte plus y retourner. »

Euphemia et Fleamont Potter échangèrent un regard et Sirius baissa les yeux sur son assiette sans rien ajouter.

« Pour le moment, tu partageras la chambre de James. On verra plus tard s'il y a besoin de faire le ménage dans la chambre du fond », les informa Euphemia.

Il était de notoriété publique que la famille Black était tant obsédée par la magie noire que pour la pureté de son sang. Et le jeune homme était persuadé que James en avait parlé avec ses parents. Car ces derniers ne demandèrent plus rien à Sirius. Ils se contentaient de le resservir et de détourner la conversation vers des sujets incroyablement légers, comme la récente exposition sur les balais de course ou le fait que la femme de Harold Minchum, le ministre de la magie, l'avait trompé avec un gobelin de chez Gringotts, d'après le dernier Sorcière-Hebdo.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas. En tout cas, sache que tu es le bienvenu ici, Sirius. » Voilà ce que la mère de James lui avait dit avant de laisser les deux adolescents monter se coucher. Voilà ce qui allait permettre à Sirius de dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit. Sans penser à Regulus et au fait que les deux frères ne s'adresseraient sans doute plus jamais la parole.

« Tu dors ? » souffla James.

Sirius, allongé sur un matelas posé au sol, fixait le plafond et les reflets de la lune sur les posters gris et blancs des Faucons de Falmouth que son meilleur ami adorait. Dans la chambre plongée dans le noir, le jeune Black savourait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un meilleur ami comme celui-là, qui avait d'ailleurs une famille équivalente. Ici, à Godric's Hollow, tout semblait transpirer de quiétude. Pas de chape de plomb à l'horizon. Sirius connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir que celui-ci n'avait pas une vie de rêve, mais ce n'était pas ça l'important.

« Profondément, ouais », répondit-il.

Le léger rire de James se fit entendre, mais le jeune homme se reprit vite.

« Ça a été si horrible ? »

« Disons que j'aurais préféré danser une valse avec Rusard. »

« Ah ouais, quand même ... »

Sirius aurait bien voulu parler un peu plus, raconter à James ce qu'il s'était passé, critiquer sa mère en utilisant tous les sales qualificatifs qu'ils connaissaient. Il l'avait déjà fait et la dernière fois, Peter et Remus étaient aussi présents, ce qui avaient multiplié par quatre le nombre d'injures employées. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius avait beau dire, avait beau sourire et faire semblant d'être un homme nouveau, il n'en restait pas moins un gamin qui venait de perdre toute sa famille, aussi détestable fusse-t-elle. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un peu mal.

« Et Regulus ? » demanda James, avec douceur, en sachant que le sujet était sans doute le plus douloureux pour son meilleur ami.

« Rien. Il n'a rien dit du tout. Il était là à la première dispute avec mes parents. Je ne sais même plus exactement pourquoi on se disputait. Enfin bref, j'ai quitté la table et je suis parti faire ma valise. Il m'a suivi et il m'a regardé faire sans rien dire du tout, comme s'il attendait de savoir si j'irais jusqu'au bout. Quand j'ai fini, j'ai claqué la porte et lui, il est resté debout devant, comme un abruti de Botruc », soupira Sirius, avant d'avoir un petit rire sans joie, mais empli d'amertume. « Je suis sûr que maintenant, il est le plus heureux des Black. Il va enfin pouvoir jouer au bon petit soldat pour Voldemort et au digne petit sang-pur pour nos parents. Enfin un fils parfait pour eux. »

« Je suis désolé », confia James. « Mais toi, t'as fait ce que t'avais à faire. Regulus aussi, visiblement. »

« Je sais … »

« En parlant de trucs sérieux, tu penses à ce que je pense ? » risqua James, en se redressant dans son lit.

« Ouais, demain. »

« Oh allez ! » insista-t-il. « Il faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes. Et puis Rusard est même pas là pour nous empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit ! En plus, y'a un super pub pas très loin : La goule qui saoule ! »

« Demain, Cornedrue ! »

« Bon … », lâcha James, en se faisant une raison.

Sirius envoya voler un de ses oreillers. Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche lorsqu'il entendit le grognement étouffé de son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence était revenu dans la chambre.

« C'est cool que tu sois là, Patmol. »

« Merci pour l'accueil, Jamesie », lança Sirius, en sachant pertinemment que l'emploi de ce surnom ne plairait pas du tout au concerné.

Ce dernier relança l'oreiller de Sirius à son expéditeur, en marmonnant un vague « va te faire cuire un œuf de dragon ».


	2. J'irai au paradis car l'enfer est ici

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec un nouveau personnage ! Pas de panique, les maraudeurs reviennent dès le prochain chapitre. Mais j'espère qu'Althaïs vous plaira. Et un petit désolé, ce chapitre est plutôt sombre. Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

 **Titre du chapitre : 2** **– J'irai au paradis car l'enfer est ici.**

 **Date : 17 juillet 1976 – POV Althaïs**

« Tâche de t'habiller correctement. Ce n'est pas avec ces guenilles que tu vas plaire à quelqu'un. Et n'oublie pas de te tenir droite. Ne fais pas honte à ton rang. Et par Merlin, dépêche toi. »

Althaïs leva des yeux fatigués vers la grande femme qu'était sa mère. Pas un mot, pas un reproche plus haut que l'autre. Après avoir brièvement jaugé sa fille, Harmonia Jugson s'approcha sans un mot de plus de la commode où la jeune fille conservait la majorité de ses atours. Althaïs retint un soupir. Après tout, elle n'était pas si mal vêtue : Le pull noir de son uniforme de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un pantalon sans grand intérêt. Et dans tous les cas, elle ne souhaitait pas plaire. Bien au contraire. Le désir ardent qu'Althaïs cachait derrière sa mine imperturbable, c'était celui de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer.

« Bien sûr, Mère. »

Cette dernière sortit de l'armoire une robe que sa fille n'avait jamais vu. Noire, très longue, pourvue d'un serre-taille aux lacets bleus. Les manches étaient aussi très longues, s'élargissant au niveau des poignets. Bien trop belle ... Althaïs sentit son cœur se serrer, la nausée n'était pas loin. Sa mère haussait un sourcil trop épilé.

« Qu'attends-tu ? »

« Oui, pardon. »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour que la petite blonde retire son pull et son pantalon pour les échanger contre cette robe, qui apparaissait d'on ne sait où. Harmonia s'empressa de serrer le corset de sa fille, tirant sur chacun des lacets l'un après l'autre, satisfaite à la pensée qu'un tel accessoire obligerait Althaïs à conserver un maintien parfait.

« Si vous continuez à serrer comme vous le faites, je risque de m'évanouir dans mon assiette. »

Sans répondre, Harmonia noua les lacets en bas de son dos et s'écarta pour juger de l'effet. Il sembla escompté car elle sortit sa baguette pour s'occuper de la coiffure de la jeune fille, murmurant différents sortilèges. Althaïs grimaça brusquement, lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait des épingles à travers le crâne.

« C'est trop serré. Ça me fait mal ! »

« Bien. Cela te fera peut-être passer l'envie de plaisanter. »

Althaïs avala difficilement sa salive et tenta comme elle put de reprendre son masque habituel. C'était ainsi chez elle, dans son humble demeure aux quelques onze chambres et presque autant de petits salons. Sa famille ne tolérait aucune originalité, aucune parole de travers. C'était le cas pour son père, sa mère, son frère aîné mais d'autant plus pour elle. Et c'est avec rancœur qu'elle songea que si elle n'avait pas été une fille, ça n'aurait pas été tout à fait pareil. Certes, rien n'aurait été parfait, la liberté n'aurait pas été plus complète mais ce n'était pas comparable. Dans son monde, les femmes ne parlaient pas, elles acquiesçaient. Dans son univers, les femmes ne plaisantaient pas plus qu'un elfe de maison dépressif. L'espace d'un instant, Althaïs se demanda si on lui couperait aussi la tête si elle était prise à trop rire, comme on pouvait le faire dans son entourage avec les vieux elfes de maisons. La jeune blonde se laissa faire tandis qu'elle maudissait sa venue au monde, pour se retrouver face au miroir quelques minutes plus tard.

« Passe les escarpins noirs. Et descends ensuite. »

Sa mère ne lui accorda pas un regard et quitta la pièce, aussi rapidement qu'elle y était rentrée. Althaïs osait à peine se regarder. Elle passa sa main dans son chignon trop complexe pour en desserrer un peu les épingles et adressa un regard vide d'expression à son reflet. L'exact regard qu'elle avait l'intention de garder durant toute la soirée. Elle ne voulait pas paraître avenante envers des familles telles que celles qui venaient dîner à la maison ce soir-là. Des familles tout aussi détestables les unes que les autres, tout aussi hypocrites que la sienne. Les Black, les Avery, les Doholov, les Bulstrode et autres Lestrange. Elle ne voulait pas jouer le jeu de sa mère et devenir une marchandise qu'un homme au sang-pur choisirait pour lui faire des héritiers. Althaïs, du haut de ses quinze ans, savait pourtant que l'année prochaine, ce serait un dîner en son honneur qui serait donné par une de ces familles. Et la nausée la reprit bien vite … Elle avait l'impression d'aller à l'abattoir.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint le couloir pour descendre dans le salon, Owen, son grand frère, lui adressa un regard satisfait. Althaïs lui sourit. Lui avait encore le droit à ses rares sourires. Il était bien le seul, ici. Mais la jolie blonde ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il laisser leurs parents faire ça ? Sans donner son avis. Sans réagir.

« Ça te va très bien », murmura Althaïs, en s'arrêtant devant Owen.

Et c'était vrai. Il était impressionnant avec cette robe de sorcier. Grand, athlétique. Son port de tête était hautain, presque royal. Sa mâchoire carrée. Il se savait beau et il avait raison. Ses cheveux, aussi blonds que ceux de sa sœur, tombaient avec légèreté sur ses yeux azurs. Ces derniers avaient beau être magnifiques, ils n'en étaient pas moins plissés, toujours calculateurs. C'était pour ça qu'Althaïs ne les appréciait pas beaucoup. Elle ne voulait pas croire qu'Owen soit mauvais, mais c'était comme si ses yeux voulaient sans cesse lui faire entendre raison. Owen Jugson deviendrait comme les autres, c'était sûr. S'il ne l'était pas déjà …

« Je te remercie. T'es prête ? On y va ? » interrogea le jeune homme, en tendant son bras à sa sœur.

Le sourire sincère d'Althaïs se fana bien vite pour laisser la place à un masque de froideur. Owen laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Ah, voilà que je te retrouve ! » s'exclama t-il, en attirant la jeune fille dans les escaliers. « Enfin, je dis ça … Il semblerait qu'Antonin préfère le sourire que tu affiches à Poudlard. »

« … Quoi ? »

« Il me l'a dit, tout à l'heure », répondit Owen, en la regardant en coin. « Enfin, il me l'a fait comprendre plutôt. Je crois que tu as un prétendant, princesse. Et pas des moindres. »

Par le caleçon de Merlin … Althaïs eut l'impression de tomber de haut. Elle aurait même préféré. Ainsi, ce serait Antonin. Elle dissimula comme elle put un haut-le-cœur et ne répondit rien, n'étant pas encore sûre de ne pas éclater en sanglot dans la seconde. Jusqu'alors, son avenir était incertain, lointain. Althaïs avait placé beaucoup d'espoir dans la vie. Peut-être que son imagination l'avait salement piégé finalement … Elle avait espéré tomber amoureuse d'un type bien, qui ne déplairait pas à ses parents mais qu'elle réussirait à aimer malgré ça. Elle voulait ça, vivre une histoire comme elle les lisait dans les livres depuis qu'elle était toute petite. Elle aurait certainement l'inverse. Un mangemort comme mari dans quelques trois années.

« Miss Jugson, une coupe ? » entendit-elle demander, bien bas, d'une horrible voix aiguë.

Althaïs baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle était arrivée au salon et que son frère s'était éloigné pour aller rejoindre sa future épouse, - désormais officielle - Madelyn Avery. Elle tendit la main vers le plateau que tenait Tobey, l'elfe de maison familial, pour en saisir un verre. Au moins, tenir quelque chose lui occuperait les mains et dissimulerait peut-être sa mauvaise humeur. Elle salua quelques personnes avec retenue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester toutes ces sales gargouilles … Althaïs pinça les lèvres, en calculant rapidement. Il était dix-neuf heures et elle ne pourrait pas s'éclipser avant vingt-deux heures. Ce qui lui laissait trois heures à tenir, sans commettre d'impair ou se faire remarquer. Se demandant par quel moyen elle pouvait se cacher à la vue de tout le monde, elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la poigne puissante de son père qui l'attira près de lui. Elle manqua de tomber et se rattrapa à son bras, le faisant un peu grimacer. Althaïs frissonna. La marque des ténèbres … Elle adressa un regard aux interlocuteurs de son père pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là, tout à coup.

« Tout à fait. Elle a obtenu dix BUSEs, c'est parfait », annonçait son père, du ton de celui qui ne regrette pas sa toute nouvelle acquisition. « Elle est la meilleure de son année, à Serdaigle. »

« Impressionnant, impressionnant », répéta Mr Doholov, en détaillant sans gêne la jeune fille. « C'est cependant un véritable drame pour Serpentard de ne pas l'avoir intégrer à ses rangs. Il n'y a pas trop de sang-de-bourbes à Serdaigle ? »

Le père d'Althaïs baissa les yeux vers elle. Menaçant, il anticipait sa réponse. Il appréhendait toujours que sa fille prenne la parole, bien que les réponses de celle-ci ne lui posent rarement problème. Pour le moment, la jolie blonde était ailleurs. A Serdaigle, oui. Avec Circé, Lysandra, Victoria et Eden. Avec des gens qu'elle appréciait et qui l'appréciait. Tout naturellement. Eux n'attendaient pas d'elle qu'elle se comporte de telle ou telle façon. Oui, à Poudlard, Althaïs pouvait sourire. Elle adorait y sourire, d'ailleurs. Avec une sang-de-bourbe pour amie et dont elle était très fière. Il fallut un discret coup de pied de son père pour la replacer dans la conversation.

« Il y a quelques enfants nés de parents moldus », répondit-elle, impassible. « Et ils sont loin d'être les moins doués. »

Mme Doholov siffla entre ses dents, marmonnant quelque chose comme « A Durmstrang, au moins, on ne côtoyait pas ces erreurs de la nature. ». Wilbert Jugson, le père d'Althaïs, réenclencha précipitamment la conversation, en questionnant le couple sur leur pays d'origine, la Russie. La mère d'Antonin sauta sur l'occasion pour vanter les mérites du gouvernement sorcier du pays nordique, insistant sur le fait que la Russie était loin d'être aussi « salie par ces infâmes vermines » que l'Angleterre actuelle. Althaïs baissa les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Se pouvait-il que cette femme devienne, un jour, sa belle-mère ? La grand-mère de ses enfants ? Vraiment ? Non pas qu'elle n'ait pas l'habitude de ces conversations dégoûtantes mais elle avait espéré en sortir un jour … Réellement, viscéralement. Ça ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui. Althaïs savait aussi qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Les quelques mots – bien trop objectifs aux oreilles d'un groupe de mangemorts - qu'elle avait prononcé n'avaient pas satisfait son père et elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la sentence. Peut-être que si elle se rattrapait … ? Non, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle n'avait rien à rattraper, par Merlin ! Tandis que la conversation continuait tout près d'elle, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour observer les autres invités. Madelyn Avery tenait Owen par le bras, fièrement. Tous les deux n'avaient rien à voir ensemble, ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlé jusqu'alors mais Harmonia et Wilbert Jugson lui avait fait l'honneur de la choisir pour épouser leur fils, dans un peu plus d'un an. Garantir la pureté du sang, voilà l'unique raison d'être de ce dîner ... Les deux fiancés discutaient avec d'autres jeunes gens. Les mêmes qu'habituellement. Althaïs les connaissaient bien. Tous des Serpentards. Tous des sang-purs. Sûrement tous des apprentis mangemorts. Peut-être même certains l'étaient-ils déjà ? Lucius Malefoy n'était pas présent, au grand regret de Narcissa Black. Et même Althaïs avait eu vent de la raison de son absence. « Une mission en Écosse », avait-elle entendu et elle ne doutait pas que cette mission avait un lien avec le seigneur des Ténèbres. Près de Narcissa, Antonin Doholov faisait la même taille qu'Owen et semblait bien s'amuser. Le ventre d'Althaïs se serra. Ce type était peut-être le meilleur ami de son frère, elle savait très bien qui était responsable de l'accident de l'année passée à Poudlard. Quand Violet Spacey était tombée dans les escaliers des cachots et s'était ouvert la tête. Pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle était une née-moldue. Althaïs s'en souvenait, elle était là ce jour-là, en bas des escaliers. Elle avait vu la peur dans les yeux de Violet et le sang qui tâchait son uniforme. Elle avait aussi vu le clin d'œil d'Antonin. Un peu plus loin, Bellatrix Black paraissait complètement enragée comme souvent et Rodolphus Lestrange essayait de la détendre en glissant sa main dans le bas de son dos. Oh, il y avait évidemment Rabastan, le petit frère Lestrange, la copie conforme de son aîné, et Edwin Avery, jumeau de Madelyn. Quelles familles … Et au milieu de tout ça, Regulus Black. Althaïs plissa les yeux pour mieux le voir. A côté de tous ces jeunes adultes, il était le seul qui avait encore le visage d'un enfant. Et ses yeux semblaient incroyablement triste. La jeune Jugson ne l'estimait pas plus que les autres mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle fit un pas de côté pour entendre la conversation.

« Un sale traître à son sang ! Ne prononcez plus son nom devant moi ! Il me fait vomir ! »

« Enfin Bella, calme-toi. Il faut toujours une erreur dans une famille. C'est un passage obligé », soufflait Rodolphus, en haussant les épaules, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne faisait plus parti de la famille ! », s'énerva Bellatrix, s'écartant brusquement de son amant.

« En même temps, c'est pas une surprise. Il est allé à Gryffondor et regarde ses espèces d'amis. Pas un pour rattraper l'autre », dit Antonin, à moitié amusé, à moitié dégoûté.

« Enfin … Potter a au moins le mérite d'être un sang-pur ! »

« Pour combien de temps ? Et puis, quand bien même … Je le considère aussi comme un traître à son sang, tout autant que l'autre. »

Regulus était le seul du groupe qui demeurait silencieux, tout en étant pourtant le seul concerné par la conversation. Sirius Black, son frère d'à peine seize ans, venait de quitter le domicile familial, crachant sur sa famille et leurs soi-disantes valeurs. Cela avait fait grand bruit dans le cercle privé des familles de sang-pur. Sur les nerfs, les parents avaient prévenu leurs enfants, ne souhaitant pas vivre le même déshonneur qu'Orion et Walburga Black. En silence, Althaïs admirait le courage et la liberté de Sirius mais jamais … Jamais elle ne pourrait faire pareil ! Elle aimait ses parents, son frère et ils l'aimaient. Du moins, avec l'aide de toute sa naïveté, elle essayait de s'en persuader. Et comme elle pouvait le voir ce soir, à travers les yeux tristes de Regulus, Sirius aussi était – ou avait été – un minimum aimé. Ne serait-ce que par une personne. Althaïs mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Regulus, de lui hurler de fuir aussi tant qu'il en était encore temps, qu'il avait autant le droit au bonheur que son frère et que ce n'était sûrement pas auprès de ses parents, auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il le trouverait. Antonin lâcha une remarque qu'il croyait drôle et éclata d'un grand rire, si fort qu'Althaïs tourna les yeux vers lui sans le vouloir. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, persuadé de l'avoir fait rire elle aussi. Le même clin d'œil que celui de l'année passée.

La jeune fille sentit alors un regard posé sur elle. Dans sa hâte de se détourner d'Antonin, elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Walburga Black, qui l'observait et semblait farouchement tentée par quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Althaïs se sentit aussi convoitée qu'un crin de licorne. Oh … Finalement, ça ne serait peut-être pas Antonin. Regulus avait aussi sa chance, semblait-il.

Le dîner fut long. Non, interminable serait plus juste. Althaïs passait en revue les derniers souvenirs qu'elle avait de Poudlard. Le cinquième but de Lysandra lors du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année, Serdaigle-Gryffondor. Eden qui revenait dans la salle commune, essoufflé d'une course-poursuite avec Apollon, le vieux chat d'Argus Rusard. L'examen de BUSE en Histoire de la magie lors duquel Circé s'était endormie et avait bavé sur son parchemin. Les cheveux de Victoria emmêlés dans les crocs d'un géranium dentu, en cours de Botanique. Le jour de … Althaïs sursauta, tout à coup. Son voisin de table avait posé sa main sur la sienne, négligemment posée sur sa cuisse. Le repas touchait à sa fin et certains des jeunes avaient délaissés leurs chaises à table pour aller discuter plus librement dans le salon, loin de leurs parents. Seul Regulus n'avait pas bougé, la tête posée dans la main, les yeux dans le vide. Il semblait sur le point de s'endormir, tandis que les adultes proches de lui étaient plus qu'absorbés dans des conversations inintéressantes au possible. L'ancienne voisine d'Althaïs, Madelyn, avait laissé place désormais à Antonin Doholov. La jeune fille releva la tête pour poser son regard sur lui. Il avait un sourire inquiétant. Impossible de savoir exactement pourquoi mais Althaïs ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en sa présence.

« Tu as l'air perdue dans de belles pensées », souffla t-il, en se rapprochant de la jeune fille.

« Et ce n'est pas très poli d'interrompre de telles pensées, il me semble », répondit Althaïs, du tac au tac.

A nouveau, Antonin éclata de rire. La jeune fille essaya alors de retirer sa main mais le jeune homme la retint, la serrant un peu plus dans la sienne.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois ce soir. A croire que tu n'es pas heureuse pour ton frère. »

« Si. Bien sûr que si », assura-t-elle, en secouant un peu la tête.

« Tu sais … Si tu me montrais ta chambre, peut-être que je pourrais te débarrasser de cette robe et trouver un moyen de te redonner le sourire », murmura le jeune homme au teint pâle, à l'oreille de la jolie blonde, tandis qu'il remontait sa main le long de sa cuisse.

Althaïs tourna vivement la tête vers lui, retenant le dégoût de s'afficher sur son visage. Elle arracha sa main de celle de Doholov et se leva avec nervosité, attirant tous les regards sur elle. La jeune fille inspira longuement et dessina un petit sourire poli sur ses lèvres.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je me sens fatiguée d'un coup. Bonne soirée à tous. »

Sans demander son reste, Althaïs quitta la salle à manger, parcourut le couloir attenant, en évitant consciencieusement le grand salon, et s'engouffra dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Arrivée là, la petite blonde tourna le loquet et posa son dos contre la porte, le cœur bien perturbé. Elle se frotta violemment la main, celle que Doholov avait attrapé. Sale. Elle se sentait salie. Et encore … Ce n'était qu'un moindre aperçu de ce qu'il lui ferait quand elle serait mariée avec lui. Elle préférait encore Regulus Black. Il était moins beau, moins riche, moins charismatique. Mais il était aussi moins fou et sans doute encore un peu inconscient. Encore un peu enfantin … Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut-être que la jeune fille devrait insister pour que ce soit lui son futur mari, finalement ? Allait-elle entrer dans le jeu, comme ça, par crainte d'un autre ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, que ce soit par orgueil ou par fierté. Les seules valeurs familiales qui lui serviraient peut-être ... Pour autant, Althaïs finissait par s'avouer ce qu'elle avait essayé d'ignorer jusque là : Antonin lui faisait peur. Une peur bleue. Et personne ne la protégerait contre lui. Elle était complètement seule. Owen semblait fier que son meilleur ami s'intéresse à sa petite sœur. Son père avait essayé de vanter ses mérites au couple Doholov, ou plus exactement de vendre sa superbe marchandise. Sa mère l'avait accoutré de manière à ce qu'elle plaise. D'un geste rageur, la jeune fille arracha les épingles de ses cheveux, les envoyant valser dans la pièce. Ses longs cheveux lisses tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, bien emmêlés. Elle passa ses deux mains dans son dos pour essayer d'arracher les lacets de son corset. Pas de prise … Un nœud trop serré ... Ses doigts tremblaient et à force d'échouer à détacher ce foutu serre-taille, la jeune fille laissa échapper quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux bleus. Se forçant à inspirer calmement, Althaïs réussit enfin à enlever cette fichue robe. Elle l'enfonça au fond de son armoire, ne voulant plus la voir, et s'enfonça dans son lit, le poids de son lourd édredon l'étouffant encore un peu plus.

« ALTHAÏS ! »

Althaïs sauta de son lit, réveillée en sursaut par le hurlement de son père et le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler la situation, s'étant finalement endormie. Les yeux secs et rougis, elle leva la tête vers son père, qui semblait furieux, sa baguette à la main. Cette main d'ailleurs ne resta pas inactive et d'un revers, claqua sur la joue d'Althaïs, la faisant tomber sur le vieux parquet de sa chambre.

« CE N'EST PAS COMME CA QU'UNE JUGSON SE COMPORTE ! TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE TAIRE ?! TU NE POUVAIS PAS TE MONTRER HEUREUSE POUR TON FRÈRE ? IL A FALLU QUE TU TE FASSES REMARQUER, QUE TU JOUES A LA GAMINE DÉSOBÉISSANTE ?! »

Althaïs, affalée par terre, sentit la main de son père la remettre sur ses pieds avec force. Elle ne comprenait pas. En quoi son comportement avait-il été si horrible ? Elle n'avait même pas prononcé plus de deux ou trois phrases ce soir-là et rien d'incroyable parmi celles-ci. Rien de déshonorant. Au contraire. Aurait-elle dû accepter les avances de Doholov ? Serait-ce là un comportement digne ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Sous le choc, la seule chose qu'Althaïs pouvait se répéter, c'était que son père avait trop bu et qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. De plus, la conversation de ce soir avait beaucoup tourné autour de Sirius Black et de son départ, chacune de ces familles craignant désormais que leurs propres enfants ne leur fassent un coup pareil. Althaïs n'ayant jamais montré une très grande affection pour la pureté de leur sang, elle allait le payer à présent.

« TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS AVEC QUELLE VERMINE TU TRAÎNES A POUDLARD ?! J'AI DÉJÀ ÉTÉ SUFFISAMMENT SOUPLE QUAND TU AS ÉTÉ REFUSE A SERPENTARD, TU NE VAS PAS MAINTENANT T'ACOQUINER AVEC DES PARIAS ! NE NOUS FAIS PAS PLUS HONTE ! »

A nouveau, le grand homme la gifla violemment, la faisant tomber contre son lit. Sa tête cogna le vieux sommier en fer, lui faisant voir des étoiles quelques secondes. La douce blonde leva la main, pour repousser les cheveux qui lui bloquaient l'accès à la blessure sur sa tempe blanche.

« Je te préviens, Althaïs … », murmura Wilbert Jugson, d'une voix acide, la baguette pointée sur sa fille. « Fais-nous l'affront de quitter la maison comme ce sale rat de Black ... Pense une seule seconde à salir notre nom … Et tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour m'entendre hurler à nouveau. »

La jeune fille ne s'en était même pas rendue compte mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans discontinuer. Tremblante, elle ne parvint pas à se lever tout de suite. Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'elle alla enfin refermer dans le plus grand silence la porte que son père avait laissé ouverte en partant. De nouveau, elle fit le chemin jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea. Toujours en silence. Sans un mot, sans une respiration plus forte que l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle respecte ce silence, qu'elle ne se fasse pas remarquer. Plus maintenant. C'était primordial. Non, c'était vital.


	3. Comme l'on vit, on rêve

**Hello !** Le chapitre est long, je vous l'accorde. Mais plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, non ? *héhéhé* Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous pouvez. J'adorerais connaître votre avis !

* * *

 **Titre du chapitre : 3 – Comme l'on vit, on rêve.**

 **Date : 2 août 1976 – POV Remus**

 _Cher Lunard,_

 _Un mois qu'on s'est pas vu, c'est beaucoup trop ! Un mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu, certes mais aussi un mois qu'on t'envoie des lettres tous les trois jours pour te supplier, t'adjurer, t'implorer, te prier, te conjurer de nous rejoindre à Godric's Hollow et de venir avec nous pour la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. En tant que meilleur ami du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor (James ici présent !), tu ne peux pas louper ça sans un minimum de remords ! D'autant plus que l'Angleterre est en finale, c'est officiel ! (Tu te rends compte, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis 54 ans !) Ils ont gagné hier contre l'Islande. Et ils joueront la finale le 8 août. On sait que tu es occupé le lendemain mais rien ne t'empêche de rentrer dès le matin. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! Surtout que ton billet est déjà acheté, il trône sur mon bureau depuis une semaine. C'est pas une coïncidence, mon vieux. C'est le destin ! Oh et je t'ai pas dit, ce sera donc Angleterre-Croatie ! Enfin, en tant que mon digne meilleur ami (Je le maintiens !) et le plus sage d'entre nous, tu es déjà au courant puisque tu suis consciencieusement l'actualité sportive dans la Gazette ! (Note de Peter : Tu pourras jamais être aussi consciencieux que James. Il se promène en permanence avec un petit calendrier des scores depuis le début de la coupe d'Europe …)_

 _On attend ta réponse (positive, bien entendu !)_

 _A très vite,_

 _Cornedrue, Queudver & Patmol (le grand, le magnifique, le talentueux),_  
 _Maraudeurs privés d'un quart d'idées de bêtises._

 _Ps : Peter est arrivé aujourd'hui et à nous trois, on compte maintenant plus de matière grasse que de matière grise. Il est vital que tu viennes inverser la balance, Remus !_

 _Ps 2 : N'oublie pas d'amener la réserve de chocogrenouilles. C'est pas une question de gourmandise, c'est purement scientifique : Patmol vient d'apprendre que le chocolat était un poison pour les chiens. On voudrait vérifier si ça concerne TOUS les chiens._

Le parchemin était un peu chiffonné, la faute de Griggs. Étrangement, le hibou de Peter avait tendance à adorer manger le papier. Ce dernier avait fini par le confier à Hagrid de façon à ce qu'il le dresse. Mais il arrivait encore au Petit-duc de replonger dans ses anciens travers. D'ailleurs, Remus s'estima heureux. Il y a un an, il n'aurait sans doute reçu que la moitié de la lettre. Il replia soigneusement la feuille et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas rajouter à leur inquiétude. Les sourcils du jeune homme se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers la cuisine délabrée. Hope Lupin lui tournait le dos, s'activant sur le plan de travail en s'efforçant de donner à de vielles pommes de terre un goût correct. Il grimaça un peu lorsque sa main droite alla se glisser dans son cou, du côté opposé, s'immisçant un peu sous son pull. Remus faisait toujours ça quand quelque chose l'ennuyait, mais depuis quelques temps sa peau était devenue sensible. Les portes des placards de la cuisine n'avaient pas pu être réparé totalement. Ils avaient été remis sur leurs gonds, certes. Lyall, son père, avait aussi essayé de combler les lacérations dans le bois avec tout un tas de sortilèges, mais rien n'avait encore parfaitement marché. Remus ne reconnaissait que trop les traces de griffures qui résistaient.

Cela faisait tout juste vingt jours qu'elles étaient apparues. Remus était rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été et à peine une semaine après, il avait du subir la première transformation qu'il faisait seul depuis plusieurs mois. A Poudlard, et ce depuis l'hiver dernier, Sirius, James et Peter l'avaient accompagné pour chaque pleine lune. En quelques mois, sa vie avait changé et Remus n'appréhendait plus autant les transformations. La présence de ces quelques animaux à ses côtés avait tout bouleversé. En dépit d'une métamorphose toujours si douloureuse, une sorte de légèreté l'avait saisi. Ou était-ce l'insouciance de la jeunesse qui était revenue ? Dans tous les cas, Remus ne s'était pas méfié. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa force avait encore augmenté au cours de l'année scolaire. Il avait encore grandi, pris en puissance. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, puisqu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de la mettre en pratique durant ces nuits à Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, le mois dernier, une fois rentré chez ses parents, il avait réussi à briser la porte de la pièce où il était pourtant si bien enfermé. Mr et Mme Lupin avaient certainement eu la peur de leur vie, quand ils avaient entendu le grand bruit et les grognements du loup-garou que leur fils était devenu. D'habitude, la porte de cette pièce tenait bon. Lyall, à coup de sorts, avait pu contraindre la bête à rester confiné dans la petite cabane. Hope, elle, Moldue de son état, n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de prier pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'enfuir. Elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que pleurer et murmurer, à travers la porte, des paroles douces destinées à son fils, qui pourtant n'entendait rien et continuait de détruire chaque meuble de la minuscule habitation. Le matin venu avait apporté son lot de nouveaux chagrins. La vue de la maison dévastée, d'abord. Ensuite, l'état de Remus avait été plus qu'inquiétant. Hope ne savait même pas si son fils était endormi ou dans le coma. Il semblait se réveiller quelques instants pour s'évanouir quelques secondes après, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Cette journée là, Remus avait été au plus mal et sa mère dut téléphoner à son patron pour l'informer qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'alors, ce n'était plus la peine de revenir du tout. Peu importait. Rien n'était plus important pour la petite femme que son fils. Il avait fallu nettoyer ses plaies, utiliser au moins cinq onguents différents pour les refermer. Des morsures principalement … A certains endroits, Remus avait mordu si fort que sa chair était à vif. Il resterait des cicatrices indélébiles de cette transformation, c'était certain. Hope passa la nuit suivante à vomir.

« Tu as l'air soucieux », s'inquiéta Hope, avec douceur, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de la table où était assis le jeune homme pour y déposer un grand plat.

Cela ramena rapidement Remus à la réalité. Il leva la tête et déposa son livre sur la table, après l'avoir lentement refermé. Croisant le regard inquiet de sa mère, il se décida. Il pouvait peut-être offrir à ses parents quelques jours de répit avant la prochaine transformation.

« Pas vraiment. C'est juste … Je viens de recevoir une lettre. James m'invite à passer quelques jours chez lui, avec Sirius et Peter. Il y a un match de Quidditch dimanche soir et … »

« Tu sais que c'est lundi, la pleine lune », rétorqua Hope, très rapidement.

Oh oui, Remus le savait très bien … Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Il baissa la tête et sa mère se radoucit automatiquement.

« Tu penses que tu en es capable ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Oui, je suis à Poudlard à chaque pleine lune », répondit Remus en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas une santé très stable. »

« Et les parents de James ? S'ils te demandent de rester après dimanche ? »

« Je répondrais que c'est ton anniversaire lundi et que je ne pourrais manquer ça pour rien au monde », souffla le jeune homme avec un léger sourire.

Mme Lupin se tritura les mains, en proie à une réflexion intense. Remus savait parfaitement que sa mère était en train de s'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles. Et certainement les pires, cela allait sans dire.

« Oh. Mais pour le match ? Tu sais que nos moyens sont ... »

« James a réussi à avoir des places, il n'y a rien à payer », assura Remus, en comprenant qu'il avait réussi à la convaincre.

Si son dernier argument était l'argent, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait épuisé toutes les autres raisons concernant la santé et les risques que courrait son fils. Il se sentit revivre. Il allait pouvoir enfin se changer les idées. Savoir qu'il allait passer une semaine avec les trois autres maraudeurs, il n'y avait que ça pour lui redonner une telle joie de vivre.

Comme prévu par hibou, le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, Remus descendait du Magicobus, après avoir payé les six mornilles exigées par le contrôleur. Il croisa les doigts en espérant que la demi-tonne de gâteaux que sa mère avait fait pour remercier les Potter était toujours en bon état, dans son sac à dos. Le bus sorcier n'était, en effet, pas le moyen le plus sûr pour que les cadeaux arrivent entiers.

« INCROYABLE ! JAMES POTTER TIRE ET MAAAAAAAAAARQUE ! IL ARRACHE DE JUSTESSE LA VICTOIRE A PETER PETTIGROW ET MARLENE MCKINNON ! »

Elle avait beau être un peu éloigné, Remus aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il se hâta pour rejoindre l'endroit d'où lui parvenait des éclats de rire. A quelques mètres du sol, quatre jeunes étaient perchés sur leurs balais. Peter atterrit avec lourdeur tandis que James finissait tout juste de s'auto-acclamer.

« Oh, Remus, t'es déjà arrivé ! » s'exclama Peter, en lâchant son balai.

« Le magicobus est plus rapide que je ne pensais ! »

Remus balaya le petit terrain des yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ça. Le village sorcier de Godric's Hollow disposait même d'un petit terrain de Quidditch, à l'image des villes moldues qui intègrent souvent des terrains de sport à leur environnement. Le jeune homme se demanda un instant comment des moldus réagiraient en tombant sur ce terrain. Des anneaux à des dizaines de mètres du sol. Ils se moqueraient sans doute des constructeurs ou croiraient à de l'art contemporain. Enfin … Le terrain devait certainement être sous le coup de sortilège de dissimulation, voir de repousse-moldus. Fabuleux.

Sirius, James, Peter et Marlene s'étaient rapprochés de lui pour le saluer avec un enthousiasme non feint. Enfin, les véritables vacances commençaient ! Remus les observa l'un après l'autre. Sirius souriait de son air le plus arrogant mais toujours aussi nonchalant, avec son jean et un tee-shirt noir des Rockets, le groupe de musique sorcier du moment. Tee-shirt sans doute emprunté à Peter, pensa Remus. Celui-ci adorait le rock sorcier et collectionnait, en plus des cartes de chocogrenouilles, les tee-shirts de ses groupes préférés. Le plus petit des Maraudeurs, d'ailleurs, avait du tomber de son balai durant la partie, car son pantalon noir était recouvert de sable et son coude saignait un peu. Tout en lui adressant un sourire poli, Remus ne s'attarda pas trop sur Marlene, qu'il ne connaissait pas plus que ça. Elle était certes à Gryffondor, dans la même année que les quatre maraudeurs, mais le jeune homme ne parlait pas forcément beaucoup à ses autres camarades. La jeune fille, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés réunis en une longue tresse, semblait passablement essoufflée. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait, laissant les garçons se retrouver tranquillement, en s'attirant sans le savoir les faveurs de Remus. James n'avait, quant à lui, pas changé. Fidèle à lui-même, il rayonnait, tenant fermement le manche d'un balai argenté que Remus ne connaissait pas.

« C'est un nouveau ? »

« C'est une Flèche d'Argent », répondit James, l'air extrêmement fier. « Le tout nouveau modèle. Le meilleur. Mes parents me l'ont offert après les BUSEs … »

« Ou pour le féliciter d'avoir atteint les deux-cent retenues depuis son entrée à Poudlard », compléta Sirius, tout aussi fièrement.

Peter et Marlene éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Remus ouvrait des yeux grands comme des gallions.

« Vous avez comptez ?! » s'insurgea-t-il, faussement choqué, mais tenant son rôle de préfet à la perfection, y compris en dehors de Poudlard.

« Hum … J'ai une de ces faims, moi ! Je mangerais même un hippogriffe », le coupa presque Sirius, dans une belle tentative pour détourner la conversation.

Remus s'y laissa prendre avec joie, faisant glisser son sac à dos de son épaule pour en sortir un grand paquet de chocogrenouilles, rappelant qu'une commande express lui avait été faite par courrier. Marlene laissa entendre qu'elle allait les laisser, qu'ils avaient sans doute plein de choses à se raconter et le jeune Lupin secoua la tête, en lui adressant un regard d'excuse.

« Je veux pas te faire fuir, tu peux rester ! » assura-t-il, en la regardant ramasser son balai.

« T'inquiètes pas, Remus. Il faut que j'y aille, de toute façon », répondit Marlene, en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai promis à mes parents que je rangerai ma chambre avant que les filles arrivent. Et ils veulent que je fasse ça à la moldue, alors je risque d'y passer du temps ... »

La jeune fille hocha la tête avec gravité, insinuant silencieusement que ses parents avaient perdu la raison. Et après avoir salué les quatre garçons et attrapé une chocogrenouille pour la route, Marlene disparut du champ de vision de Remus.

« Je savais pas que vous la connaissiez bien ! » lança le garçon, étonné, tandis qu'ils marchaient tous pour aller s'asseoir sur le bord du terrain, à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre.

« C'est la voisine de James », l'informa Peter, en grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il s'asseyait au sol.

« Et je la connais pas vraiment. Sa famille vient de déménager pas loin d'ici. Je l'ai croisé et on a pas mal discuté. Elle voudrait se présenter pour entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor en septembre. Alors Sirius et moi, on l'a un peu entraîné. En fait, elle est plutôt sympa ! Et sur un balai, elle n'est pas si mal. »

« Et surtout … Elle est amie avec Lily Evans », ajouta Sirius, en adressant un sourire malicieux à Remus.

James secoua la tête, en faisant mine que son intérêt pour Marlene n'avait rien à voir avec une amitié certaine avec la préfète des Gryffondors. Ce type était tout bonnement machiavélique, pensa Remus.

« Enfin … J'espère que tu ne vas pas vraiment te servir d'elle ? » s'inquiéta le jeune homme, en sachant son ami capable de beaucoup de choses pour attirer l'attention de Lily Evans.

« Non, non ! Elle est vraiment sympa, en plus ! » répondit rapidement James, tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire bruyant.

La conversation se poursuivit et Remus apprit que « les filles » qui devaient arriver chez Marlene n'étaient autres que Lily Evans et Mary McDonald. Elles devaient toutes les trois assister au match de Quidditch à la fin de la semaine. C'était assuré, James n'allait pas tenir en place …

« Cornedrue envisage de lui demander de sortir avec lui en faisant exploser des feux d'artifices dans le ciel pendant la finale », couina Peter, qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir si l'information était véridique ou non.

La conversation se poursuivit plusieurs heures et les quatre garçons multiplièrent les éclats de rire, tout en se remplissant l'estomac de chocogrenouilles. Peter ajouta même une nouvelle carte à sa collection : Elladora Ketteridge, une célèbre botaniste du 17ème siècle, connue pour avoir découvert les propriétés de la Branchiflore et avoir manqué de s'étouffer après en avoir avaler. Elle ne réussit à se sauver qu'en plongeant la tête dans un seau d'eau. Remus, allongé sur le dos, regardait et écoutait ses amis faire des projets pour la rentrée prochaine. Cette histoire de Branchiflore avait donné à James l'envie d'explorer les fonds du Lac de Poudlard.

« J'ai lu dans le Chicaneur que le calmar géant était la forme animagus de Godric Gryffondor. Ça pourrait être intéressant de vérifier ! » lança-t-il, amusé.

« Hum, j'aime pas l'eau … Au choix, je préférerais qu'on explore le placard de Rusard », renifla Sirius. « Et pour ça, pas besoin de Branchiflore. »

« Je signe tout de suite ! » s'exclama joyeusement James. « J'ai deux ou trois bombabouses à récupérer. Cette vieille gargouille me les a lâchement volé en fin d'année. »

« James … Il ne te les a pas « lâchement volé », s'esclaffa Peter. « Il te les a confisqué, parce que les bombabouses sont interdites à Poudlard. »

« Mais je les avais acheté ! » s'indigna le jeune Potter. « S'il en voulait, il avait qu'à aller en acheter chez Zonko pendant ses congés. »

Remus éclata de rire, en imaginant très mal Argus Rusard entrer dans un magasin de farces et attrapes de son plein gré.

« En parlant d'eau, j'ai soif, moi. Et une de ces flemmes de me lever … », soupira James.

« Attends … », murmura Sirius, en sortant sa baguette pour la placer au-dessus des mains réunies de James. « _Aguamenti !_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Patmol ?! » s'étouffa Peter, en regardant tout autour d'eux, persuadé qu'une brigade de la police magique allait débarquer pour les arrêter.

« On est dans un village rempli de sorciers. Comment pourraient-ils savoir que c'est nous qui utilisons la magie ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? Ils vont quand même pas m'envoyer à Askaban pour ça, Queudver. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, de l'eau coulait de la baguette de Sirius pour remplir les mains jointes de James, qui les leva jusqu'à sa bouche pour boire. Remus fronça les sourcils. Ils n'avaient même pas encore vu ce sort en cours.

« Mais … Et la Trace ? » poursuivit Peter, véritablement inquiet. « Ils vont réussir à savoir que c'est toi. Tu pourrais être renvoyé ! »

« Oh, tais-toi, Peter ! C'est justement le risque qui est amusant », marmonna Sirius, qui s'efforçait de viser les mains de Cornedrue pour ne pas mettre de l'eau partout.

« Ah, ah ! Parfait, Patmol ! Même plus besoin de bouger », dit James, en riant, complètement sourd aux inquiétudes de Peter.

L'après-midi passa paisiblement et Remus avait vu son moral remonter en flèche. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Ni les douleurs de sa peau abîmée, ni son inquiétude concernant la prochaine pleine lune. Oui, il était bien question d'insouciance, c'était clair. Il avait aussi rencontré les parents de James, leur avait transmis les remerciements de ses propres parents et avait réussi à leur donner la boîte de gâteaux que Mme Lupin avait préparé avant que Peter ne s'en empare. Remus avait tout de suite adoré Fleamont et Euphemia Potter. Ils respiraient la gentillesse tous les deux, ce qui augmenta un peu plus encore la culpabilité du jeune homme. Après tout, il était trop souvent avec leur fils quand celui-ci faisait des siennes à Poudlard. Et Remus n'avait jamais empêché James. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante, tout au plus. Et encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Les deux parents Potter ignoraient que leur fils unique passait toute l'année scolaire près d'un loup-garou. Pire encore, qu'il l'accompagnait lors des pleines lunes. Remus sentit son estomac se tordre. S'ils savaient …

La soirée passa à une vitesse folle. Tandis que Sirius défiait James à la bataille explosive et que Peter se rangeait derrière ce dernier pour l'encourager, Mr Potter montra l'ensemble du jardin au quatrième maraudeur. Un jardin qui faisait visiblement sa fierté et où il avait installé une serre, ainsi qu'une sorte de petite mare, abritée sous un grand arbre. Le premier mot que Remus eut en tête en apercevant ce terrain, à l'arrière de la maison, fut « magique ». La nuit tombait et des chrysopes voletaient au-dessus de l'eau. Leur lueur verte s'y reflétait, donnant l'impression au jeune homme que des dizaines de petites émeraudes flottaient à la surface. Dans l'arbre qui surplombait l'eau, des sortes de lampions multicolores volaient d'une façon on-ne-peut-plus magique, donnant au lieu une atmosphère permanente de fête. Ici, à Godric's Hollow, on pouvait croire que le monde s'était arrêté. C'était une véritable bulle. Emplie de paix et de simplicité. Remus inspira lentement l'air encore chaud de ce soir d'été. Il ne manquait rien. Ou peut-être que si … Une ou deux chocogrenouilles.

Dans la nuit qui suivit, James et Sirius décrétèrent que ce n'était pas seulement des confiseries qui leur manquaient. C'était surtout quelques boissons réconfortantes. « Après tout, il va bien falloir fêter la victoire de l'Angleterre dimanche soir ! », avait affirmé Peter, toujours optimiste. Ils avaient passé la nuit à tout planifier. Peter se transformerait en animagus et irait monter la garde près du pub de La goule qui saoule pour s'assurer que la livraison de bièraubeurres et autres whiskys Pur Feu avait bien eu lieu et que la voie était libre. Habituellement, cette livraison avait lieu en fin de matinée et les tenanciers ne se pressaient pas pour ranger leurs caisses. Ils n'auraient donc ensuite qu'à utiliser la cape d'invisibilité de James pour aller chercher puis dissimuler la marchandise. Aucun doute, tout fonctionnerait à merveille.

Le simple souci fut le réveil. Lorsque Remus émergea – le premier, comme à l'accoutumée –, il était déjà treize heures passées et le plan avait donc lamentablement échoué. Les quatre adolescents ne s'en formalisèrent pas vraiment ils avaient encore plusieurs jours pour amasser leur pactole. Ils se contentèrent donc de montrer le village à Remus, en discutant de choses et d'autres. Le sujet tourna d'abord sur le jeu des croates, réputé pour être incroyablement violent. James craignait un peu de voir son attrapeur favori, Henry Lancaster, se faire assommer à coup de battes.

Vint ensuite la question de la carte du Maraudeur, encore en cours de fabrication. Peter avait rêvé, la nuit passée, que chacun d'entre eux se promenaient avec une petite étiquette voletant au-dessus de leur tête qui indiquait leur nom et leur humeur. Ainsi, il était facile de savoir à l'avance si l'échange allait être courtois ou si l'on risquait de se prendre un maléfice. Sirius avait sauté sur l'idée comme sur un nouvel exemplaire de la Langoureuse Sorcière.

« Attends, Patmol … On est peut-être de très bons sorciers, mais on n'a pas encore atteint ce niveau-là », soupira Remus, en réfléchissant malgré tout à l'idée. « Réussir à connaître l'humeur des gens en direct, c'est infaisable. C'est trop changeant. »

« Mais les noms ne changent pas, eux ! » poursuivit Sirius, dont la voix trahissait l'excitation. « Imaginez une seconde qu'on puisse simplement savoir où se trouve chaque personne à chaque instant … Imaginez la tête de Rusard qui ne réussira plus jamais à nous mettre la baguette dessus ! Enfin théoriquement, il ne peut pas nous mettre la baguette dessus vu qu'il n'en a pas … Enfin bref ! Par Merlin, on est pas juste de très bons sorciers, Lunard. On est les meilleurs. On est des maraudeurs ! Et pour nous, impossible n'est rien ! »

« C'est brillant, Peter ! Il faut que tu rêves plus souvent ! Ah, je n'en reviens pas ... FABULEUX ! » s'enthousiasma James, dont les yeux brillaient, face à un Peter qui n'avait visiblement pas tout compris.

Au matin du dimanche, jour de match, James fut étrangement le premier levé. Remus, sentant bouger dans la chambre, émergea peu de temps après, étirant chacun des muscles de son corps endolori avant de se redresser complètement. Son sommeil avait été très agité, comme toujours à l'approche de la pleine lune. C'était comme si son corps se préparait à se transformer, comme si une part de l'humain commençait à disparaître pour laisser place à la bête. Remus détestait presque autant ces journées que les nuits en question. Il était toujours humain mais devait rivaliser de concentration pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Pas qu'il aurait pu déjà se transformer en un complet loup-garou, non. Mais il devenait nerveux, colérique, lunatique … Il devenait quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, à mesure que la pleine lune commençait son travail. Et il savait que son entourage, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis ou même des personnes qu'il rencontrait, allaient devoir supporter ce comportement et évidemment, en pâtir. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à tenir debout, James sortait de la salle de bain en rayonnant littéralement. Un peu plus et Remus aurait été ébloui par la brillance de ses cheveux noirs. En réajustant ses lunettes, le jeune Potter adressa un sourire chaleureux à Lunard ainsi qu'un incroyable « Si l'Angleterre gagne ce soir, c'est un signe ! Je finirai ma vie avec Lily Evans ». Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et attrapa son calendrier des scores de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, en veillant à être au point pour le soir-même. Naturellement, l'atmosphère mit du baume au cœur de Remus. Juste assez pour ne pas être pris de nausées à la lecture de la Gazette du dimanche, qui titrait en grandes lettres « MASSACRES DANS LE NORFOLK : LES GÉANTS IMPLIQUÉS ? »

Ce fut vers dix-huit heures, juste après un solide repas, que les garçons, accompagnés par Mr Potter, commencèrent leur route pour rejoindre le portoloin qui les mènerait jusqu'au stade de Quidditch de Otterton. En atterrissant après un trajet remuant, Remus se fit une réflexion, qui tenait lieu de promesse à lui-même : Plus jamais de « solide repas » avant un trajet en portoloin. Au vu du teint verdâtre de Peter, celui-ci était en accord avec l'idée. Ils marchèrent encore un peu et la foule des sorciers s'agrandissait à mesure, dans une sacrée débandade de couleurs. Fleamont Potter s'éloigna un peu pour aller à la rencontre de Mme Morgan, une cousine éloignée qui se trouvait aussi être la capitaine de l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead, et dont la fille Lysandra était dans la même année que les garçons, à Serdaigle. La jeune fille leur adressa un signe de tête poli. James et elle avaient déjà été concurrents lors des matchs à Poudlard, mais ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça.

« Sympa à regarder », souffla Sirius, en détaillant la jeune brune. « Je rajoute cette fille sur la liste de mes choses à faire, dès septembre. »

Remus et Peter secouaient la tête, le jeune Black était incorrigible. Étonnés de ne rien entendre sortir de la bouche de James, les maraudeurs tournèrent la tête vers lui et constatèrent avec une certaine appréhension que le jeune brun était complètement ailleurs. Les yeux rivés sur le dos de Lily Evans, il souriait comme si on avait avancé Noël. « Elle est là ! », murmura-t-il, sans la quitter du regard. Peter, qui n'avait pas encore compris, entrouvrit la bouche. Aïe … Ça allait faire mal. Remus se fit d'ailleurs la remarque qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé avoir à portée de mains les cache-oreilles qu'ils utilisaient parfois en cours de botanique pour ne pas avoir à entendre quoi que ce soit du désastre à venir.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais me prêter deux gallions, Marlene ? Impossible de retrouver quoi que ce soit dans mon sac », soupirait Mary MacDonald, les deux mains fourrées dans l'immense bagage.

« Vraiment … Il faut qu'on pense à t'en offrir un nouveau ! Ça devient urgent. A la rentrée, tu risques d'y perdre ta propre tête », lança Lily, avec un sourire amusé.

Après avoir tendu son propre gobelet de bièraubeurre à Lily, Marlene avait déjà plongé dans son propre sac pour chercher les deux gallions en question. Les jeunes filles se trouvaient devant une petite échoppe, qui vendait des accessoires de supporters, et les garçons, non loin de là, entendaient parfaitement bien leur conversation. Ils venaient à peine de remarquer leur présence que James s'élançait déjà vers elles. Remus pinça les lèvres, en priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas trop de dégât, tiraillé entre son appréhension face aux réactions imprévisibles de Lily – et aux frasques de James – et sa joie de voir le jeune Potter tellement heureux à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité de la jolie rousse. Tout se passa alors très vite. Arrivé derrière Lily, James glissa ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille pour la surprendre.

« SALUT LILY JOLIE ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix forte. « Devine … »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

L'intéressée ne lui laissa même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se retournait pour faire face à son agresseur, après avoir sursauté violemment. James lui décocha un de ses plus fiers sourires, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Dieu ? Oh non. Toi, t'as le droit de m'appeler James ! » lança-t-il, sur le ton de l'humour.

Lily voyait rouge. Aussi rouge que les traits de maquillage qui barraient ses joues. Pas encore tout à fait remise de la surprise qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle leva le gobelet de bièraubeurre pour le balancer sur James.

« POTTER ! Les personnes saines d'esprit ne font pas ça aux gens ! Grandis un peu ! » rugit la jolie préfète, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés.

De façon visible, le sourire éclatant de James se fana petit à petit, tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait encore manqué une occasion de se taire. Dégoulinant de bièraubeurre, il faisait peine à voir. Sur l'échelle de l'humeur, il venait de passer d'un extrême à l'autre, sans aucun détour. Tandis que Lily s'éloignait à grand pas sans même les saluer, les trois maraudeurs s'approchèrent du malheureux pour constater les dégâts.

« T'aurais peut-être du t'y prendre autrement … », soufflait Mary, avec douceur.

« Ouais ! Surtout que c'est MA bièraubeurre qu'elle t'a jeté dessus ! Et on gâche PAS de la bièraubeurre ! » ajouta Marlene, faussement scandalisée. « Bon … Du coup, c'est pas tout ça mais nous, on a une Evans à calmer maintenant ! Merci ! »

La grande blonde tira Mary par le bras pour rejoindre Lily qui était déjà presque hors de vue. James, quant à lui, semblait encore sous le choc, cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu mal se passer.

« Cornedrue, il va vraiment falloir te trouver une fille », annonça Sirius, en passant un bras autour des épaules de James.

« J'en ai déjà trouvé une, mais elle me déteste », dit ce dernier, l'air complètement désespéré.

« Peut-être qu'il va falloir en trouver une autre alors ? »

« Non mais je ne comprends pas … Tout le monde m'aime », lança James sur un ton douloureux. « Pourquoi pas Lily ? »

Les trois autres maraudeurs hochèrent la tête sans répondre, supposant que James n'avait pas besoin que l'on remue le couteau dans la plaie. Pas aussi rapidement après un de ses habituels camouflets, en tout cas.

« En plus, le gobelet a cassé mes lunettes », marmonna-t-il, ennuyé. « 'Sont solides, ces trucs. »

Remus sourit un peu et regarda Sirius lever sa baguette pour les réparer, en se faisant la remarque qu'il était tout de même incroyable qu'un monde sorcier aux capacités si nombreuses n'était même pas capable de procurer à sa population une solution plus solide et plus pérenne que de simples lunettes contre la myopie. A croire qu'ils avaient mis tous leurs magingénieurs sur la question de la solidité des gobelets ...

Après sa déconvenue, l'humeur de James resta un peu morne jusqu'au début du match. Aucune des blagues de Sirius ne parvint à véritablement le dérider. Et c'était sans parler de l'ambiance parfois morose dans la foule des sorciers. Remus ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué mais la sécurité était particulièrement stricte et les conversations tournaient presque toutes autour du même sujet : Voldemort – Vous-savez-qui –, son ascension et l'inquiétude qui en découlait. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient apparemment hésité à venir voir la finale, notamment ceux qui avaient des enfants, trouvant le lieu bien trop exposé. Du haut de ses seize ans, le jeune Lupin n'avait pas encore vraiment pris la mesure de tout ça. Et il n'était pas le seul. Par chance, le spectacle devait continuer.

« Oh, regardez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'écria Peter, en tendant le doigt vers le centre du terrain.

« Ce sont des oiseaux de feu, l'emblème de la Croatie », lança Remus, en les détaillant, les yeux légèrement plissés. « Mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit des vrais ! »

« Impossible. Il paraît qu'il n'en reste plus que deux au monde », souffla Mr Potter, pourtant impressionné.

Ils tournoyaient en silence, laissant derrière eux d'innombrables traînées enflammées dans le ciel d'encre, au-dessus des immenses tribunes dans lesquelles les maraudeurs ainsi que Mr Potter avaient pris place. Impossible de savoir d'où venait le feu, s'il avait été rajouté ou s'il sortait véritablement des plumes de ces formidables oiseaux. Le ballet dura plusieurs minutes, rivalisant de formes majestueuses. Au terme, une immense explosion les fit disparaître tandis qu'ils semblaient avoir éclatés dans un magnifique ensemble de petites plumes blanches, rouges et bleues, qui tombaient lentement vers les spectateurs. L'Angleterre rivalisa d'audace pour son spectacle d'entrée et ce fut l'assistant du Ministre qui se chargea du discours de bienvenue, un discours orienté pour encourager l'équipe national bien évidemment. Remus sursauta un peu lorsque James se mit à hurler, en tapant des mains, lorsque les joueurs anglais firent leur apparition. Le Quidditch … Il n'en fallait pas plus pour refaire tourner le monde normalement.

« Comment ça se fait que le Ministre de la Magie ne se soit pas déplacé lui-même ? » s'interrogeait Peter, intrigué. « L'équipe anglaise est en finale et en plus, la coupe d'Europe a lieu dans le pays. »

« Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ce matin ? » répliqua Remus, tout en sachant que non, Peter n'avait certainement pas lu le journal. « Il y a eu des tas de morts dans le Norfolk, des maisons détruites ... Les moldus croient qu'il y a eu un tremblement de terre mais le Ministère pense plutôt que les Géants sont mêlés à ça. Je pense que le Ministre a mieux à faire, ce soir, que d'assister à un match. »

« Les Géants ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient dans le Norfolk ? »

« Une bonne question à poser à Voldemort si tu le croises », soupira Sirius, en adressant un faible sourire à Peter.

Sur ces paroles inquiétantes, le coup de sifflet retentit pour annoncer le début du match et c'est seulement au bout de deux heures et sept minutes que Henry Lancaster attrapa le vif d'or, offrant à l'Angleterre une large victoire face à une équipe de Croatie à bout de souffle. Un de leurs joueurs, un certain Košar, avait même été éjecté si loin de son balai qu'il fut retrouvé un kilomètre plus loin, dans un marais à l'odeur nauséabonde. L'équipe adverse n'était pas en reste et les croates avaient fait honneur à leur réputation. L'un des poursuiveurs anglais avait perdu les trois quarts de ses dents et le gardien avait fini le match avec un bandage sur la tête qui ne laissait apparaître qu'un seul de ses yeux. Sans compter les tenues déchirées de la totalité des joueurs et le balai cassé en deux de Lancaster. A cette occasion, James avait crié au scandale, comme un bon nombre des supporters anglais, déclarant avec force que « briser un si bel objet devrait être puni de la peine de mort, et ce n'est même pas encore suffisant ».

Le jeune homme avait complètement oublié l'épisode « Lily », il était désormais fou de joie au point de sautiller au lieu de marcher et d'embrasser chaque supporter qu'il croisait. Sirius avait, quant à lui, entreprit d'écrire une chanson à la gloire de Lancaster, l'attrapeur anglais. Peter avait préféré tenter quelques pas d'une splendide danse de la victoire. Remus, bien plus calme, s'était contenté de refaire le match avec Mr Potter sur le chemin du retour.

Il était déjà bien tard quand les quatre garçons s'installèrent dans le jardin. Euphemia et Fleamont étaient allés se coucher pour laisser aux adolescents le loisir d'une dernière soirée tranquille. Après tout, ils ne se reverraient peut-être pas avant la rentrée, ce qui était énorme compte-tenu qu'ils se côtoyaient tous les jours pendant tout le restant de l'année.

« J'adore les parents de James », soupira Peter, entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes. « Jamais ma mère ne nous aurait laissé sans surveillance. »

« On a pas cinq ans quand même », renifla Sirius, en se balançant sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise.

« Pourtant, tu demandes autant de surveillance qu'un bébé, Patmol, je t'assure », fit remarquer Remus, avec un sourire.

James referma la porte de la maison, avant d'aider le lycanthrope à porter la caisse de boissons qu'ils étaient partis chercher à l'intérieur.

« _Assurdiato_ », souffla James, en direction de la maison dans laquelle ses parents semblaient dormir à poings fermés.

« Quand même, James … C'est … Jeter un sort à tes parents, alors qu'ils nous accueillent … Je suis pas très à l'aise avec l'idée », marmonna Remus, en glissant une main dans son cou.

« Ce qu'ils ignorent ne peut pas leur faire de mal », répliqua le jeune Potter, en haussant les épaules. « Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il faut absolument qu'on boive à la santé de Lancaster ! »

« Et à la santé de l'Angleterre ! »

« Et du calmar géant, alias Godric Gryffondor ! »

« Et de Servilus ! » ajouta James, avant d'éclater de rire devant leurs regards ahuris. « Et oui … Imaginez un peu qu'il meurt avant qu'on ai pu découvrir le secret de ses cheveux gras. Non, non, il _faut_ qu'il reste en bonne santé ! »

A Poudlard, Remus n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de boire beaucoup. Il était préfet, l'an passé, et les années précédentes sans doute un peu trop jeune. En réalité, il ne voulait pas dépasser trop de limites, trop conscient qu'il devait à Albus Dumbledore une place qui ne lui était pourtant pas vraiment réservée dans cette école. Mais à Godric's Hollow, encouragé par Sirius, James et Peter, il avait succombé à la tentation. Assis à la table du jardin, les quatre maraudeurs avaient commencé par refaire gentiment le monde, après avoir fini de refaire le match. Et si Minerva McGonagall était partie en vacances dans les Caraïbes cet été ? Et voilà qui appelait naturellement à boire à sa santé ! Remus ne comptait plus le nombre de verres mais il adorait la sensation que le whisky pur-feu lui procurait. Ils débattirent un bon moment des massacres perpétrés par les Géants dans l'est du pays, indignés par les dégâts que cela avait pu causé et le nombre de morts encore en augmentation.

« Après Poudlard, je deviendrai auror, c'est sûr », lança James, les sourcils froncés. « Au moins, comme ça, je pourrais vraiment faire quelque chose, être utile et voir un peu d'action. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils burent même un verre à la santé des aurors qui avaient du se retrouver, la veille, en première ligne face à un bande de géants assassins. Remus contempla ses amis. Au printemps dernier, ils avaient eu, tous les quatre, un rendez-vous d'orientation. James avait déjà émis l'idée de devenir auror, ou du moins d'exercer un métier d'action, de préférence en lien avec la défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius n'avait pas d'idée arrêtée, même s'il n'était pas non plus contre l'idée de devenir auror. Il savait très bien que cette carrière était l'extrême opposée de celle que ses parents auraient voulu pour lui et cela lui suffisait bien pour le moment. D'autant plus que rester proche de James l'emballait tout particulièrement. « Les aurors les plus classes qu'on ait jamais vu », avait-il claironné en parlant de ses projets dans la salle commune. Il avait aussi glissé l'idée de créer un groupe de rock, « mais je sais pas chanter et encore moins jouer d'un instrument, alors c'est mal parti ». Peter, lui, rencontrait quelques difficultés. Il n'avait pas le niveau pour participer à tous les cours nécessaires pour envisager la carrière d'auror et parcourait encore les prospectus de renseignements sur les différents métiers. Remus, lui, s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait là quand il était entré dans le bureau de McGonagall. Tout comme lui, elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il n'avait pas grande chance de faire carrière où que ce soit dans le monde magique. Être un loup-garou n'était pas vraiment un savoir-être que l'on attendait de la part de l'employé du mois. Évidemment qu'il aurait voulu être auror ou même journaliste. Mais hors de question de trop y penser … Il devrait très certainement se contenter d'un job chez les moldus. Au moins, eux, avaient la bienveillance de ne rien pouvoir deviner le concernant. Pour autant, Remus suivrait un nombre plutôt important de cours en sixième année. Il avait la chance d'être entré à Poudlard, ce n'était pas uniquement pour réchauffer les canapés de la salle commune. Et étonnamment, McGonagall ne croyait pas la situation si désespérée.

« Vous trouvez pas qu'une virée dans Godric's Hollow s'impose, par une si belle nuit ? »

« T'as encore envie de faire une carte ? » s'amusa James.

Sirius en avait de ces idées … En réalité, il avait entendu parler d'un pub un peu plus loin, chez les moldus, où les propriétaires n'étaient pas des plus regardants avec l'âge des clients. En entrant dans ce pub, Remus ne savait pas bien où il mettait les pieds. Il faisait sombre, la musique était surpuissante. Les quatre maraudeurs commandèrent leurs boissons au comptoir. Enfin, Sirius commanda leurs boissons plus exactement, car aucun des trois autres ne savaient vraiment à quoi correspondaient les noms inscrits sur la carte. Mais ils allèrent s'installer à table sans Sirius. Celui-ci avait déjà entamé la conversation avec un type roux d'une vingtaine d'années. Lorsqu'il revint auprès des autres, il avait glissé une cigarette entre ses lèvres et avait passé le bras autour des épaules du rouquin, qu'il entraînait avec lui.

« Les gars ! C'est génial, ce type est champion d'Angleterre de … Quoi déjà ? »

« De billard ! » répondit le rouquin, hilare face à ces jeunes ignorants.

« Voilà, c'est ça, de billard ! Et il veut bien nous apprendre comment on y joue ! Du coup, j'te présente James, Peter et Remus ! » expliqua le jeune Black, avant de se tourner vers son nouvel ami. « Et lui donc, c'est … Quoi déjà ? »

« William. Pour vous servir ! »

Il était près de six heures du matin quand les quatre maraudeurs décidèrent de rentrer au bercail. Remus, qui n'avait déjà pas beaucoup dormi la veille, fut le premier à tomber de sommeil. Tout comme James, il avait déjà commencé sa nuit sur la banquette du pub, d'ailleurs. Bien trop solitaire pour se faire de nouveaux amis comme pouvait le faire Sirius. Il ne s'éveilla que lorsque la mère de James vint frapper à leur porte, leur annonçant qu'il était temps de se lever s'ils voulaient prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Sirius grogna sous sa couette quelque chose comme « ne me parlez pas de manger ou je vous vomis dessus ». Pour autant, il fit l'effort de se lever, se rappelant que Remus devait partir assez rapidement.

« Peut-être qu'en étant fatigué, ce soir, tu seras moins … Disons enthousiaste », souffla James, en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

« Vous m'avez traîné dans un pub miteux pour … Ça ?! » demanda Remus, sans savoir s'il devait s'énerver ou leur en être reconnaissant.

« Ça va, ne nous remercie pas, Lunard. On sait qu'on est des amis géniaux », lança Sirius, en levant les bras pour placer ses mains sur sa nuque, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Et finalement, Remus trouva sa réponse durant la nuit qui suivit : il devait, en effet, leur en être reconnaissant. Sa transformation fut tout aussi douloureuse mais le loup-garou en lui avait moins de force, et donc un peu moins de désir meurtrier. Cette nuit-là, il ne sortit pas de la pièce qui lui était réservé, n'obligeant donc pas ses parents à réparer la maison entière comme le mois passé.


	4. C'est quand on a tout perdu

**Salut et bonne lecture à vous !** Si vous avez le coeur à reviewer, faut pas hésiter.

* * *

 **Titre du chapitre : 4** **–** **C'est quand on a tout perdu, qu'on a tout à gagner.**

 **Date : 1er septembre 1976 – POV Sirius**

Les yeux dans le vague, Sirius se passa une main sur le visage, étonné de s'être réveillé si tôt. Il n'était même pas encore huit heures. Il adressa un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir et se trouva changé depuis le début de l'été. Sa peau avait pris un teint légèrement hâlé qu'elle n'avait pas habituellement et il n'avait plus autant de cernes. A son humble avis, il était plus beau que jamais, malgré ses cheveux méchamment emmêlés par le fait de s'être tourné et retourné toute la nuit. Car non, il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. La perspective de retourner à Poudlard aurait du le séduire, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais Sirius craignait cette rentrée. Il allait revoir Regulus et peut-être même rencontrer ses parents sur le quai de King's Cross. Pendant les deux mois qu'il avait passé chez les Potter, James et ses parents avaient brillamment réussi à lui changer les idées et à l'intégrer dans leur famille aimante et paisible. Ce changement de vie se lisait d'ailleurs sur son visage – plus beau que jamais, il le maintenait – et dans l'attitude que James et Sirius avaient l'un envers l'autre. Les deux garçons s'étaient encore rapprochés, si cela était même possible. Seul leur apparence physique les différenciait de véritables jumeaux. Ils étaient capables de savoir à quoi l'autre pensait sans qu'il le dise et partageaient même certains tics. Fut un temps, Sirius aurait bien voulu partager une relation similaire avec Regulus. Mais aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait tout bonnement inconcevable. Et pour cause, son petit frère était devenu aussi vil que les autres membres de sa famille. Cela, Sirius ne le comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait rien à cette famille qui aurait du l'aimer. Regulus n'était pas un salaud. Il avait joué aux petits sorciers avec Sirius, ils avaient fait d'interminables parties de cache-caches, ils avaient partagé des fous rires quand Kreattur, le vieil elfe, faisait des siennes. Et puis, tout avait été bouleversé. Le jeune Black tressaillit en se demandant ce qu'il allait lui-même devenir. Et si tout était déjà écrit ? Et si quelque chose dans son sang le faisait obligatoirement sombré dans l'obscurité ? Il n'était pas si sûr d'être bon. Du bon côté, ça, il n'y avait pas de doute. La valeur des Gryffondors n'était plus à prouver aux yeux du jeune homme, mais était-il à la hauteur de celle-ci ? Pouvait-il simplement l'être avec un sang aussi noir que le sien ? Il était orgueilleux et il le savait. Il était impulsif et immature, se laissant parfois emporter très loin par sa propre colère. Où cela allait-il le mener ?

Le cœur bien lourd, Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, son frère, qui ronflait encore, une jambe passée par-dessus sa couette, le bras à l'opposé, appuyé sur sa table de chevet. Même sa position pour dormir est unique, pensa Sirius, faiblement amusé. Après avoir enfiler un pull, il rejoignit le jardin, à l'arrière de la maison, et s'assit à la table en bois qui y trônait. Sortant une cigarette de la poche ventrale de son pull, il l'alluma et tira une longue bouffée. Lentement. Savourant la fumée qui remplissait ses poumons. Un moyen de combler un vide, très certainement. Il salua simplement Mr Potter lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine. Le grand homme lui tendit une tasse de café et entreprit de commencer la sienne, en ouvrant son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier sur le premier article « Le top 100 des personnes responsables de tous vos problèmes ». Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues et silencieuses minutes que Sirius se décida.

« Mr Potter ? » demanda-t-il, du bout des lèvres. « Est-ce que vous croyez qu'on peut vraiment choisir ce que l'on veut faire de sa vie ? Je veux dire … Est-ce qu'au final, on en revient pas toujours au même point ? »

Déconcerté, Fleamont leva les yeux de son journal pour considérer le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne le regardait pas, il fixait un point au fond de sa tasse de café.

« Si tu parles du fait que je t'ai déjà demandé cent fois de me tutoyer et qu'au final, tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, je présume que oui, on en revient au même point », répondit-il, avec un léger sourire. « Seulement, je crois que ce n'est pas vraiment ça dont tu veux parler … »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je me demandais … Et si … Être un Black … Et si quelque chose était naturellement mauvais chez moi ? Et si je tournais … Mal ? »

Fleamont soupira en regardant Sirius. Celui-ci avait l'air particulièrement apathique et Mr Potter avait beau ne pas le connaître en détail, il savait que ce n'était pas un comportement habituel chez le jeune homme. Il déposa lentement son journal sur la table de bois, réajusta ses lunettes et appuya ses mains légèrement ridées sur la Gazette, avant de prendre la parole.

« Je voudrais que tu m'écoutes attentivement, Sirius », énonça le grand homme, d'une voix calme et apaisante. « Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien à qui il est arrivé de mauvaises choses. »

Sirius releva les yeux pour essayer de vérifier si le père de James pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Ses yeux gris croisèrent enfin ceux, noisettes, du sexagénaire, et le silence aida Sirius à y voir un peu plus clair. L'homme semblait avoir pesé ses mots et le jeune Black laissa échapper un sourire. Il aimait la vision de Fleamont Potter.

« Crois-tu que nous te laisserions approcher notre fils si nous avions un doute te concernant ? » rajouta Fleamont, avec douceur. « Euphemia et moi en avons discuté et nous sommes tombés d'accord en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Vif d'or que nous continuerons à t'accueillir ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Considère cette maison comme la tienne, Sirius. Quoi qu'il se passe. »

« J'ai fait un rêve complètement dingue », s'exclama James, en choisissant ce moment-là pour rejoindre les deux hommes dans le jardin. « Je me faisais poursuivre par un gobelin qui avait des longs cheveux roux. Il croyait que je lui avais volé toute sa réserve de bièraubeurres. N'importe quoi … Je sais pas d'où je sors tout ça, moi. »

Lorsque Sirius rentra à l'intérieur pour prendre sa douche, il avait retrouvé le sourire. Sans doute un peu plus grâce à Mr Potter qu'à son fils.

Euphemia et Fleamont furent les premiers à prendre la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres, deux heures plus tard. Les deux jeunes Maraudeurs suivirent et tous les quatre se dirigèrent ensemble vers la gare de King's Cross. Plus ils se rapprochaient et plus la foule d'inconnus était remplacée par un grand nombre de têtes connues. Parmi celles-ci, nombreuses furent celles qui saluaient avec ravissement les deux adolescents. Ils s'arrêtèrent même pour engager la conversation avec Benjy Fenwick, plus jeune d'un an, que James et Sirius adoraient. Batteur dans l'équipe des Serdaigles, James avait toujours regretté que le jeune blond n'ait pas été réparti à Gryffondor. Il était d'un enthousiasme sans pareil, d'une force physique qui n'avait d'égale que sa précision spectaculaire pour balancer les cognards. Benjy avait d'ailleurs fait tombé James de son balai l'année passée. Celui-ci avait eu le fémur cassé et son balai avait été complètement détruit mais la première phrase que Potter avait trouvé à dire, en le voyant atterrir près de lui, fut « INCROYABLE ! T'AS RÉUSSI A M'AVOIR ALORS QUE J'ÉTAIS A PLUS DE 120 METRES ! T'ES PRODIGIEUX ! ». Après ça, Mme Pomfresh avait insisté pour garder James en observation toute une nuit, n'étant pas assurée que le choc ne l'avait pas rendu complètement inconscient au passage.

Un peu plus loin, après qu'ils eurent traversé la barrière pour atteindre le quai 9 ¾, le visage de James se fit plus dur tandis qu'il venait de remarquer la famille Black non loin d'eux. Regulus recevait les dernières recommandations de sa mère, tandis que son père semblait en grande discussion avec le vieux Mulciber. Si le jeune Potter se montrait souvent quelqu'un de très avenant, il ne montrait aucune forme d'indulgence envers ce type d'individu et ne put retenir une expression de dégoût. Sirius avait remarqué le brusque changement de son meilleur ami et fixa son regard sur tout autre chose, à savoir le chariot à bagages d'un première année complètement dépassé par son hibou hystérique. En à peine deux minutes, Sirius avait retrouvé un léger sourire de façade et sa nonchalance naturelle. Euphemia Potter étreignit tendrement son fils, avant de se tourner vers Sirius pour faire de même. Il était toujours difficile, même après six ans, de laisser son unique garçon partir pour une bonne partie de l'année. Et cette fois, elle avait presque l'impression de perdre deux garçons.

« Et n'oubliez pas de donner de vos nouvelles. Tous les deux ! L'année dernière, j'ai eu plus de lettres de Minerva McGonagall que de toi, James. »

« Merci pour tout », glissa Sirius, en serrant la main de Fleamont Potter qui lui souriait d'un air calme.

Sans même parler, cet homme avait l'incroyable capacité de donner de l'assurance à ses interlocuteurs, une sorte de force invisible. Les deux adolescents se hâtèrent de monter dans le train et parcoururent celui-ci sur toute sa longueur, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. Ils étaient désormais plein d'enthousiasme tous les deux, riant facilement, se taquinant sans cesse. Tandis qu'il se retournait pour adresser à Sirius une petite phrase bien sentie, James faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un. Le jeune Black lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« Attention, James ! Si tu regardes pas où tu vas, tu risques de glisser sur une flaque de gras », lâcha Sirius, en désignant Rogue qui était à quelques centimètres d'eux et les observait avec toute la haine dont il était capable.

« Espèce de ... »

« J'espère que t'as pris le temps de nettoyer ton unique caleçon, cet été, Servilus », le coupa James en s'approchant de lui, d'un ton qui ressemblait à une menace.

Rogue perdit le peu de couleurs qui restaient sur ses joues et après leur avoir adressé un regard hargneux, il s'engouffra dans un compartiment du train, derrière quelques autres garçons de Serpentard. Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire, satisfaits par son regard noir. Il était clair que Servilus avait encore en mémoire la douloureuse humiliation que leur avait fait vivre les Gryffondors à la fin de l'année passée. Bien fait pour ce sale troll, pensa Sirius, avec humeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, lui et James s'arrêtèrent devant un compartiment. Certes, il n'était pas vide mais Remus et Peter y étaient déjà en grande conversation.

« Salut ! » les accueillit Peter, avec un grand sourire.

« Ça va les gars ? »

« Plutôt bien, Remus était en train de me raconter qu'il savait qui serait professeur de défense cette année. »

« Ouais, mon père l'a déjà rencontré quand il travaillait pour le ministère. Hugh O'Donnell. Il a fait toute sa carrière au magenmagot. »

« Il est comment ? » l'interrogea Sirius, tandis qu'il s'installait sur la banquette en posant ses pieds sur celle d'en face.

« Difficile à dire. Il a la cinquantaine et il est très exigeant, il paraît. »

« Exigeant ? Hum … C'est pas comme si on avait du souci à se faire », déclara le jeune Black, d'une voix arrogante. « A nous quatre, on doit être plus doués que certains aurors en fin de carrière. »

« Au fait, on a croisé Servilus dans le couloir, il a toujours pas changé de shampoing », les informa James.

« Et vous ne lui avez rien fait ? » demanda Peter, sur un ton surpris.

« Je lui ai glissé une bombabouse dans la poche. Le trajet va être agréable pour lui et ses petits copains », lâcha Sirius, mort de rire.

Tout à coup, Remus se leva d'un bond, affolé d'avoir oublié la réunion des préfets. Tandis que les trois autres se remettaient de leur surprise, le jeune Lupin les quitta avec hâte.

« Chacun ses responsabilités », lança Sirius, avant de soupirer. « Bon, je m'ennuie déjà. On fait quoi cette année pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux petits serpents ? »

« On peut remplacer leurs plats par des asticots et d'autres trucs du même genre ? » proposa James, tandis que Peter tapait des mains, séduit par l'idée.

« C'est faisable. C'est souvent le petit elfe un peu timbré, Jumpy, qui s'occupe de leur bout de table dans les cuisines. Et il adore la bièraubeurre. Suffit de lui en proposer et de le convaincre que les nouveaux adorent les asticots. Il nous vénère en plus, il devrait pas poser trop de difficultés. Bon, on fait ça ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« L'idéal, ça serait qu'ils ne puissent pas se débarrasser tout de suite des asticots. Imaginez qu'ils en aient tous un attitré qui les suivent pendant toute la semaine ? Ça, c'est ce qu'on peut appeler « souhaiter la bienvenue », non ? » s'exclama James, en riant un peu. « Une sorte de Jiminy Cricket, vous savez, comme le truc moldu ? Une petite bestiole qui les suit partout et qui n'arrête pas de parler. On pourrait même les ensorceler pour leur présenter certains de leurs aînés à Serpentard, du genre « Lui, c'est Servilus Rogue. Son nez peut servir à amarrer les navires et si tu t'en approches suffisamment près, avec une pomme de terre, par un jour de grande chaleur, tu pourras peut-être obtenir des frites. »

Peter éclata de rire en se laissant tomber contre la banquette abîmée, tout en applaudissant encore, s'attirant les foudres du jeune Black.

« Cornedrue, c'est pas avec Evans qu'il faut que tu te maries … C'est avec Queudver », lâcha Sirius, légèrement irrité.

James se levait déjà de sa banquette, attrapa le sandwich de Peter et en croqua un morceau avant de le lui rendre.

« Dix points pour services rendus à la croissance de James Potter », ajouta-t-il, tandis que Peter le regardait d'un air faussement offusqué. « Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais s'il faut qu'on apprenne à parler à des asticots, il faut commencer tout de suite ! Patmol ? »

Celui-ci, terriblement bien installé, haussa un sourcil et hésita à rester paresser sur la banquette moelleuse. Il se ravisa cependant bien vite et se leva pour sortir du compartiment, à la suite de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci venait de stopper net, passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Une jolie rousse, un badge de préfet attaché à la robe, était en grande discussion avec une petite fille.

« Quel plaisir de te voir, Evans ! » s'écria James, d'une voix bien plus mature que celle qu'il avait employé pendant la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch.

Lily tourna lentement la tête vers les deux garçons, soupçonneuse. James lui demanda si elle allait bien mais elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner vers la petite fille.

« Si tu veux un conseil, évite ces deux garçons là comme la peste. Ils sont peut-être à Gryffondor, mais je pense qu'ils ont du soudoyé le Choixpeau pour y entrer », dit Lily, sur un ton glacé qui s'adressait certainement plus à James qu'à cette pauvre petite fille qui ne savait pas très bien où elle était arrivée.

La jolie Evans entraîna la demoiselle à sa suite et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, James et Sirius repartirent à la recherche de …

« On se dépêche ! Si Lily a fini sa réunion, Remus aussi », souffla James. « Alors, plus qu'à trouver notre _Jardin du Paradis_ … Attends, c'est quoi son prénom, déjà ? »

« C'est Eden ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai ! » se rappela-t-il, en riant. « Quelle idée de s'appeler comme ça, franchement … »

Les deux Gryffondor, tout en riant sur le fait de nommer un enfant d'après un pari, entreprirent de chercher Eden, surnommé malicieusement Jardin du paradis. La recherche prit un bon moment. James et Sirius étaient souvent arrêtés par des camarades, qui commençaient à leur raconter leurs vacances ou à leur donner d'autres informations de la plus haute importance. C'est ainsi qu'ils saluèrent, entre autres, Sturgis Podmore qui entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard, Dave Goujon qui portait toujours un bandage à l'œil après s'être approché trop prêt du Saule Cogneur l'année passée et Dirk Cresswell qui terminait tout juste un stage d'été « tout bonnement fascinant » chez Gringotts. Sirius s'attira plusieurs regards qui se voulaient séduisants et y répondit parfois avec un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme était réputé pour être exigeant et il tenait visiblement à sa réputation. De toute façon, il voulait un défi et pas vraiment d'une fille qui allait se pâmer à ses pieds.

Ils mirent près d'une heure pour finalement atteindre le compartiment du jeune Eden Skively. James ouvrit grand la porte en saluant tous les occupants du compartiment, tandis que Sirius se tenait derrière lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils se seraient débrouillés tout seul. Ils étaient suffisamment intelligents pour n'avoir pas besoin de ce Serdaigle. Le jeune Black eut cependant un léger sourire lorsqu'il aperçut au fond du compartiment la jeune Lysandra Morgan, qui était depuis la finale de Quidditch sur « la liste de ses choses à faire ». Finalement, ça avait du bon de demander de l'aide aux autres.

Il balaya l'endroit du regard, curieux à présent. La jeune Serdaigle qui l'intéressait était appuyée contre la fenêtre et s'était enroulée les cheveux autour de sa baguette pour les faire tenir en un chignon lâche. Elle tenait dans ses mains le nouvel exemplaire de Balai-magazine et adressa un splendide « Ludo Verpey est peut-être très bon sur un balai, mais pour ce qui est des paris … Il les perd toujours. Même ceux sur sa propre équipe. » à une jeune fille pâle qui était penchée sur le magazine comme si elle essayait de lire à l'envers. Celle-ci leva la tête lorsque les Gryffondors entrèrent dans le compartiment et Sirius la reconnut assez vite. Althaïs Jugson. Il aurait parié la voir à Serpentard, la connaissant comme la fille d'un mangemort et issue d'une famille de sang-pur plus que fière de son rang. Mais non, elle portait comme ses camarades un uniforme de Serdaigle parfaitement repassé. Sirius avait déjà rencontré plusieurs fois Althaïs et sa famille à ces dîners mortels, organisés par les sang-purs pour se vanter entre eux de leur statut quasi-royal, mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé à quiconque. D'autant plus que Bellatrix adorait Owen Jugson, le frère aîné d'Althaïs, et que Sirius mettait un point d'honneur à détester tout ce que sa timbrée de cousine appréciait. Il s'apprêtait donc à lui envoyer un regard glacé quand il constata, avec stupéfaction, qu'elle lui adressait un sourire timide. À la réflexion, avec son visage doux, elle ressemblait plus à un ange qu'à un démon. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il détourna les yeux. A côté d'Althaïs, il aperçut une petite brune aux cheveux assez courts. Elle portait le nom de Shingleton, d'après ses souvenirs. Aucune idée en ce qui concernait son prénom, en revanche. Elle avait une famille incroyablement nombreuse. Au total, ils devaient être pas moins de douze enfants. Sirius avait un peu côtoyé deux de ses frères, Edmund et Henry, qui avaient été répartis à Gryffondor bien des années plus tôt. Il en gardait un très bon souvenir. La dernière fille du compartiment était Victoria Deauclaire. Sirius ne la connaissait que parce que les Gryffondors avaient, l'an passé, un cours commun de sortilèges avec les Serdaigles et que le petit Flitwick ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur la demoiselle. La jeune fille était d'origine française et beaucoup de ses camarades la taquinaient sur son accent à couper au couteau. Mais la personne que James et Sirius étaient venus voir n'était autre que l'unique garçon, assis près de la porte. Eden Skively. Le jeune homme, aux lèvres très fines et aux sourcils en bordel, avait une passion démesurée pour la botanique. Au point de faire pousser ses propres plantes à la fenêtre de son dortoir. Il avait même une préférence pour les plantes carnivores amatrices de petites bestioles et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle les deux Gryffondors se trouvaient là.

« J'aurais adoré discuter de Ludo Verpey avec toi, Lysandra, mais … », commença Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais on a pas vraiment le temps. Eden, sérieusement, on aurait besoin de tes services », le coupa James, d'un ton d'homme d'affaires. « Disons … Au moins douze grillons et un petit chaudron d'asticots ? »

Sans rien répondre, - à croire qu'Eden avait l'habitude de ce type de demande -, le jeune homme se leva et s'employa à chercher quelque chose dans sa malle. Il en sortit plusieurs pots, plus ou moins grands, remplis des bestioles demandées.

« T'es vraiment taré de garder ça dans ta malle, Eden », fit remarquer la petite française, visiblement dégoûtée. « Imagine un peu que les boîtes s'ouvrent … C'est répugnant. »

« Tu veux que je les garde où ? Par le caleçon de Merlin … J'ai bien demandé, Victoria, je t'assure. Mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu que je leur réserve un compartiment du train », répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

En souriant à la remarque, James et Sirius rangèrent précautionneusement les bocaux dans les poches de leurs capes.

« On te revaudra ça », lança James, rayonnant. « C'est quoi déjà le nom de la plante que tu voulais ? »

« Des Desmodium Gyrans », lui rappela Eden, avec un sourire enthousiaste. « Ces beautés viennent d'Asie. »

« Ouais, voilà. On fera en sorte de te trouver ça », répliqua le Gryffondor, en hochant la tête. « Salut _Jardin du paradis_ ! Salut les filles ! »

« À très vite, Lysandra », claironna Sirius, en lui adressant un regard de braise.

Le jeune homme n'attendit pas de voir si son sourire avait eu l'effet escompté, il quitta le compartiment pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Pas de temps à perdre avec les filles, aussi belles soient-elles ! Les maraudeurs avaient du travail !


	5. La peur n'arrête pas le danger

**Bonjour, bonjour !** Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas les reviews. Ça fait plaisir et ça coûte même pas une demi noise !

D'ailleurs, me voilà super contente de cette première review ! Merci beaucoup **ga drctnr pttrhd** (étrange mais si je mets les . dans ton pseudo, ça me le supprime complètement) ! Si ma vision des maraudeurs est la même que la tienne, ça me fait plaisir. Quand je lis des fanfictions, j'aime retrouver les personnages que j'imagine, alors si c'est le cas ici pour toi, c'est super cool ! J'ai un peu hésité à intégrer Althaïs, mais finalement, elle permet d'avoir un autre point de vue et peut-être d'en savoir un peu plus sur la TeamVoldemort pendant la guerre à venir. Enfin, en tout cas, je suis très très contente de lire que t'as aussi aimé ce qui la concernait. J'espère que ça va durer ! J'ai déjà écrit une quinzaine de chapitres (certains ne sont pas finis) mais je suis très motivée, alors je ne compte pas m'arrêter là (et j'espère que l'inspiration ne me quittera pas sournoisement) ! Sur ce, encore un grand merci pour la review ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La peur n'arrête pas le danger.**

 **Date : 1er septembre 1976 – POV Althaïs**

Althaïs passa les portes de la Grande Salle, en sentant un poids disparaître de ses épaules. Enfin, elle était à l'école. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir redevenir la personne qu'elle était réellement. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir sourire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit tandis qu'elle et ses amis se dirigèrent vers la table des Serdaigles. Althaïs ne perdit pas une seconde pour illuminer son doux visage d'un sourire éclatant. Cette sixième année serait passionnante, elle le sentait. Il fallait bien ! Peut-être même trouverait-elle un moyen d'échapper à Antonin Doholov. Elle n'osa pas regarder du côté des Serpentards, se plaçant d'ailleurs dos à leur table. Elle espérait simplement que le septième année la laisserait tranquille. Une fois la répartition effective, le discours de Dumbledore s'avéra tout aussi accueillant et chaleureux qu'habituellement. Seuls ses dernières phrases – « Rappelez-vous : L'obscurité ne peut pas chasser l'obscurité ; seule la lumière le peut. La haine ne peut pas chasser la haine ; seul l'amour le peut ! » – laissèrent tout le monde pantois plusieurs secondes. Le vieux directeur à la barbe interminable était un savant amateur de phrases philosophiques auxquels la plupart des élèves ne trouvaient ni queue, ni tête. Mais Althaïs les aimait bien, ces phrases ... Elle les retenait dans un coin de sa tête et les notait sur un de ses petits carnets qui la suivaient partout. C'était une rêveuse, Althaïs. Elle y réfléchissait beaucoup à ces petites phrases pleines de vérité et elle aurait même bien voulu vivre sa vie en respectant à la lettre les valeurs qu'elles transmettaient. En deuxième année, Owen était tombé sur son carnet. Il s'était moqué d'elle pendant toute une semaine.

Le festin qui débutait tout juste fit perdre à Althaïs le fil de ses pensées. Tant mieux ! pensa-t-elle, en regardant les plats se remplir devant des élèves tantôt fascinés, tantôt indifférents. Souvent, la jeune fille s'était demandée d'où sortait toute cette nourriture et qui pouvait bien s'en occuper. Il y en avait de telles quantités ... Alors qu'elle allait poser la question à sa voisine de droite, à savoir Circé Shingleton, un hurlement perçant s'éleva de la table des Serpentards. Tout le monde se tourna vers les petits nouveaux de Serpentards, d'où provenait toute l'animation. Certains d'entre eux s'étaient levés de leur banc, un regard dégoûté fixé sur leur plat.

« Allons, voyons ... Un peu de calme », exigea le professeur Slughorn s'était levé de sa chaise pour rejoindre la table de sa maison.

Tout le monde essayait de voir ce qu'il s'y passait et très vite, des exclamations s'élevèrent des rangées les plus proches. « BEURK ! C'EST PLEIN D'ASTICOTS ! », s'exclamèrent deux filles de deuxième année, en se levant précipitamment. Althaïs fit rapidement le lien entre ce qui se passait pour les petits nouveaux de Serpentard et la demande incongrue de James Potter et Sirius Black un peu plus tôt dans leur compartiment. Elle leur jeta un œil et constata qu'ils affichaient tous de très grands sourires, s'étant eux aussi levés pour voir ce qui se passait. Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres pour ne pas sourire également. C'était dégoûtant … Elle plaignait les nouveaux.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose, enfin ! » soupira le maître des potions, en sortant sa baguette, sûr de lui. « Bien, à présent que nous avons tous pu profiter de cette mauvaise blague … _Evanesco_ ! »

Étrangement, rien ne se produisit. Intrigué, Slughorn s'approcha un peu plus et tendit à nouveau sa baguette pour essayer une autre formule.

« _Inanimatus Conjurus_ », souffla-t-il, provoquant une forte déflagration qui envoya les asticots un peu partout.

Le directeur des Serpentards se baissa un peu tard et reçut un asticot dans l'œil. À quelques mètres de lui, d'autres élèves de sa maison grognaient en essayant de se débarrasser des petites bestioles blanches. Dans la Grande Salle, certains éclataient de rire et d'autres lâchaient des expressions écœurées. L'ensemble de ces exclamations furent immédiatement stoppées quand des petites voix flûtées se firent entendre. Dans chaque assiette des nouveaux Serpentards, se tenaient un grillon magiquement agrandi, debout sur ses pattes arrières, et visiblement ... Althaïs n'en croyait pas ses yeux : ils chantaient à l'unisson en s'adressant à chacun des petits élèves !

 _Bienvenue dans cette maison de pleurnichards !_

 _Plus aimables que Rusard,_

 _nous vous suivrons jusqu'au plumard,_

 _quitte à vous rendre furibards !_

 _N'espérez pas nous voir partir,_

 _car nous avons une mission._

 _Nous vous présenterons, dès ce soir, le gratin des Serpentards !_

La Grande Salle fut plongée quelques instants dans un silence des plus stupéfaits, durant lequel les petits grillons claquèrent d'une pince et disparurent on-ne-sait-où. Althaïs tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs, en s'attendant à une réponse immédiate. Mais ce ne fut pas exactement celle qu'elle avait imaginé. Dumbledore fut le premier à applaudir, suivi par un grand nombre d'élèves et même par quelques professeurs. Minerva McGonagall avait les yeux rivés sur la table des Gryffondors. Althaïs s'amusa à suivre son regard et manqua d'éclater de rire. James Potter sifflotait innocemment en regardant le plafond et Sirius Black hochait la tête d'un air satisfait. Les deux autres applaudissaient à tout rompre, sans se différencier de leurs camarades rouge et or. Contrastant avec l'atmosphère amusée de la salle, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avait les bras fermement croisés et semblait plus qu'effaré devant un tel remue-ménage. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas vraiment apprécié de se faire qualifier de « pleurnichards » et Argus Rusard semblait plus belliqueux que jamais. Même son vieux chat Apollon crachait de colère à ses pieds.

« De la très belle magie, je dois l'avouer. Ingénieuse et inventive ! » s'exclama le directeur, en hochant la tête. « Bien que certains mots auraient peut-être pu être choisi avec plus de retenue ! À présent, je vous en prie … Reprenons nos esprits et ne laissons pas refroidir notre repas. Le pain de viande est un régal. Je vous le conseille, Horace ! »

Le directeur des Serpentards posa ses mains sur son gros ventre et après avoir calmé ses élèves, se hâta de rejoindre sa table, sans doute pressé de vérifier les dires de son employeur.

« Ces types sont géniaux. Si j'avais su que MES grillons allaient servir à faire ça … » murmura Eden, fasciné par ce qu'il venait de voir. « Oh, je suis si fier de mes petits grillons ! »

« Mais comment ils ont réussi à faire ça en si peu de temps ? » renchérit Circé, sérieuse. « Vous vous rendez compte ? »

« Hum … Moi, je me rends surtout compte que certains ont perdu l'appétit », lâcha Lysandra en regardant une Victoria dégoûtée.

« J'y peux rien. Ces petites bestioles avec plein de pattes, ça … Ça me file des frissons », répliqua la jeune fille, en repoussant son assiette loin d'elle.

Althaïs n'en avait, elle, absolument rien à faire et mordait à pleines dents dans une tranche de pain. Quelques heures plus tard, elle retrouvait son dortoir et l'impression d'être enfin en sécurité. Chez ses parents, elle était constamment sur le qui-vive et à Poudlard, son frère était là pour la surveiller. Elle savait également que les copains de celui-ci ne manquaient pas de jeter un œil à ses fréquentations. Au moins, dans la tour des Serdaigles, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Jusque tard dans la nuit, Althaïs papota avec Lysandra, Circé et Victoria de choses et d'autres. Rien ne lui avait apporté une aussi grande joie durant les semaines précédentes. Le simple fait d'entendre Circé parler de Benjy Fenwick avec autant de passion dans la voix rendait la jolie Jugson incroyablement légère.

« Il est juste adorable, il m'a même aidé à porter ma valise à King's Cross. Il est drôle aussi. Et vraiment gentil. Et puis, ses bras … Vous avez vu ses bras ? » soupira Circé, les yeux brillants. « Enfin ... J'espère qu'on continuera à faire nos devoirs ensemble, comme l'année dernière. Ça serait parfait. »

« Tu dégoulines de romantisme, tu sais ça ? » la railla Lysandra.

« Dit celle qui nous a fait un magnifique petit sketch avec Sirius Black, dans le train ! » répliqua l'intéressée, en lui balançant un oreiller.

« MON sketch avec Black ? Tu rigoles ?! » s'offusqua la jolie Morgan. « Je n'ai rien fait, moi ! C'est lui qui pense qu'en plissant les yeux, il va m'avoir. »

« Parce que tu ne le trouves pas à ton goût, peut-être ? » souffla Althaïs, avec un léger sourire. « Tu sais combien de filles tueraient pour être à ta place ? »

« Oh, j'ai pas dit ça. En vrai, lui, s'il me dit de m'asseoir, je m'allonge », ricana la jeune fille, en se laissant tomber sur son lit avant de se redresser un peu pour regarder Victoria. « Et toi ? Ton prince charmant, tu nous en parles jamais ! »

« Quoi ? Moi ? Un prince charmant ? » hésita la blonde, en rougissant jusqu'aux cheveux. « J'en parle pas parce que j'en ai pas. »

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Il était de notoriété de dortoir que Victoria craquait pour Eden qui, de son côté, ne remarquait jamais rien.

« Et puis, Althaïs non plus, elle n'en parle pas de son prince charmant ! »

La jeune fille se figea un peu et s'efforça de sourire pour cacher sa gêne. Elle informa ses condisciples de l'heure tardive et prétexta une grande fatigue pour empêcher la conversation de virer sur une pente bien glissante. Ses trois meilleures amies ne s'en offusquèrent pas et se glissèrent l'une après l'autre sous leurs couvertures bronze et argent.

« Ali', tu sais quoi sur Sirius Black ? » chuchota Lysandra, en s'adressant à la jeune Jugson de son lit.

Elles entendirent toutes les deux Circé pouffer de rire contre son oreiller. Althaïs réfléchissait déjà à sa réponse.

« Je ne le connais pas beaucoup. C'est juste que c'est un Black et que ma famille est plus ou moins amie avec la sienne. Enfin … On ne peut même plus dire ça », s'emmêla Althaïs, gênée d'évoquer ces histoires familiales. « Il est parti de chez lui cet été, et sa mère l'a renié. En fait, il est considéré comme un paria maintenant. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui poser problème. Je pense qu'il est … Courageux, en quelque sorte. »

« Un Gryffondor, courageux ? Merci pour le scoop, Ali'. »

Althaïs n'ajouta rien et tomba dans le sommeil quelques instants plus tard, rêvant de Godric Gryffondor qui pourfendait des asticots dans les allées du Poudlard Express.

Le lendemain, à la fin du petit-déjeuner, le petit professeur Flitwick se faufila entre les tables de la Grande Salle pour distribuer à chacun son emploi du temps d'année. Ce fut, comme à l'accoutumée, pour les sixièmes années que la tâche fut la plus rude.

« Miss Jugson, avez-vous fait votre choix concernant vos matières ? » demanda le professeur, avec un sourire, sachant pertinemment que l'entretien d'orientation de l'an passé avait été périlleux pour la jeune fille.

En effet, les parents d'Althaïs avaient insisté sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas à rêver d'une quelconque carrière après Poudlard. D'après eux, les jeunes filles de bonne famille n'avaient pas besoin de travailler et il aurait d'ailleurs été déshonorant de le faire. Leur seule ambition autorisée était de faire un beau mariage et d'engendrer au moins un garçon pour perpétuer le nom du chef de famille. Les rêves de la jeune fille de devenir guérisseuse avaient été tué dans l'œuf. Pour autant, tant qu'elle était à Poudlard, Althaïs voulait garder le contrôle de sa vie. Un jour, Albus Dumbledore avait dit que l'éducation était l'arme la plus puissante qu'on puisse utiliser pour changer le monde. Et la jeune fille s'était trouvée une nouvelle ambition : Commencer par changer son propre monde.

« Oui, le choix est fait. Je voudrais suivre les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, de métamorphose, de sortilèges, de soins aux créatures magiques, de botanique, de potions et d'arithmancie, s'il vous plaît », répondit Althaïs d'un ton déterminé.

Le minuscule professeur haussa un sourcil et lui demanda si elle était sûre de vouloir suivre tout cela, ajoutant au passage qu'elle pourrait, de toute façon, abandonner une ou deux matières au cours de l'année. Elle réaffirma son choix, en se promettant qu'elle n'abandonnerait une matière qu'en cas de force majeure. Flitwick tapota sur un parchemin avec sa baguette et tendit son emploi du temps à la jeune fille. Il poursuivit son chemin vers Eden, dont le choix se porta immédiatement sur les cours de botanique. Même Flitwick se mit à rire, tant son choix était évident. Une fois les emplois du temps dûment complétés, Althaïs, Circé, Victoria et Eden prirent congé de Lysandra qui n'irait pas en potions cette année. « Je préfère de loin aller voler que remuer des petites bouillies dans des chaudrons rouillés. », avait-elle dit. Alors qu'ils passaient les portes pour sortir de la Grande Salle, Althaïs fut interpellée par son frère.

« Je vous rejoins chez Slughorn, allez-y toujours », annonça-t-elle, avant de se retourner vers son frère qui s'approchait d'elle à grands pas.

Elle constata avec une boule au ventre que sa petite bande n'était pas loin. Doholov, Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange, les jumeaux Avery, ainsi que Mulciber. Un peu plus loin, de deux ans plus jeunes que les autres, Regulus Black semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« J'ai vu que tu côtoyais toujours des sangs-de-bourbe », murmura Owen, en baissant les yeux sur Althaïs.

La bouche de la jeune fille resta indubitablement close et son frère lui attrapa le bras, dans lequel il planta ses longs doigts, la surplombant largement. Owen faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« Fais attention, Althaïs. Tu sais ce que Père pense de tes fréquentations. Tu sais ce que j'en pense », souffla-t-il, d'une voix froide que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas. « Si tu t'obstines, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Enfin ... Peut-être que ça te servirait de leçon. »

La petite Jugson fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Que voulait-il dire ? Devait-elle prendre ces mots pour des menaces ? Envers qui ? Elle ou Victoria ?

« Au moins, rassure-moi ... Tu n'as pas pris étude des moldus pour tes ASPICs ? » lança-t-il, d'une voix assez forte pour que ses petits copains l'entendent.

« Non », répondit-elle simplement, tandis que les Serpentards éclataient d'un rire mauvais.

Owen fronça les sourcils, tout à coup focalisé sur tout autre chose, derrière sa sœur. Althaïs en profita pour se dégager de son emprise. Quand elle tourna la tête, elle remarqua que tous les Serpentards avaient l'air pincé. Deux petits premières années de leur maison venaient d'apparaître et à leur approche, il semblait que les petits grillons présentés lors du festin de la veille avaient repris du service. L'un d'eux voletait près de l'épaule du petit blond et se posait sur son épaule, en prenant la parole d'une voix couinante.

« Et voilà un premier exemple de ce que Serpentard fait de mieux en termes de vieille gargouille abrutie : J'ai nommé Rodolphus Lestrange. Il semble persuadé que sentir le putois le place au sommet de l'élégance. »

Le premier année avait l'air atterré, de peur que les autres pensent qu'il était responsable de ce discours injurieux. À peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le grillon posé sur la tête de son camarade lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« A côté de lui, c'est Edwyn Avery. Il se croit très doué pour faire des blagues mais a sans doute oublié que l'humour a été justement inventé pour faire rire. Car non, petit Serpentard, balancer quelqu'un dans les escaliers ne fait rire personne, il faudra le lui rappeler. »

Le premier grillon s'apprêta à reprendre la parole, en commençant par un joyeux « Oh, voilà Antonin Doholov ! » quand il fut rapidement condamné au silence par un trait de lumière rouge. Le dernier Serpentard cité avait bondi, en sortant sa baguette et en rugissant littéralement un sort, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie d'entendre ce que la petite bestiole allait pouvoir dire de lui. Comble de malchance, les quatre maraudeurs passaient la porte de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre cette joyeuse bande dans le hall du château.

« VOUS ! » aboya Doholov, en levant sa baguette dans leur direction. « C'EST VOUS LES RESPONSABLES DE CETTE MASCARADE, J'EN SUIS SÛR ! »

Althaïs recula vivement contre le mur, effrayée par le Doholov qu'elle voyait et par toute la rage qui en émanait. Il avait un regard fou, comme si toute sa colère essayait de déborder de son cerveau par ses yeux. Drôle d'image ... Mais la jeune Jugson ne trouva pas plus parlant. James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin avaient déjà leur baguette en main que le quatrième – Althaïs ne se rappelait jamais de son prénom – la sortait à peine.

« _EXPELLIARMUS_ », crièrent Potter et Black, d'une même voix.

La baguette de Doholov s'envola dans les airs et le jeune homme chancela un peu, rattrapé par Avery. Il se dégagea de là et s'approcha de nouveau des Gryffondors. Tous les Serpentards avaient sortis leur baguette, y compris Owen dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Je vous tuerais à mains nues s'il le fallait », murmura Doholov, en les toisant d'un air dégoûté, peu perturbé par le désarmement qu'il venait de subir.

« RANGEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT CES BAGUETTES », vociféra une voix grave. « VOUS VOUS CROYEZ OÙ ?! »

Althaïs avait sursauté, mais moins encore que le plus petit des Maraudeurs. Le nouveau professeur de Défense, Hugh O'Donnell, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« VOUS ÊTES DANS UNE ÉCOLE ICI ET PERSONNE NE VOUS A DEMANDÉ DE VOUS DONNER EN SPECTACLE ! »

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus, faisant claquer sa cane sur le marbre du sol. Il baissa sa propre baguette et jeta un œil aux uniformes des élèves présents.

« VOS NOMS ! » rugit-il, en direction des accusés.

« Sirius Black », renifla celui-ci, sans quitter Doholov des yeux.

« James Potter », répondit à son tour le Gryffondor, en abaissant lentement sa baguette.

« ET VOUS ?! »

« Antonin Doholov », murmura le concerné, la mâchoire blanche tant il serrait les dents.

« J'IGNORE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSÉ ET JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! 100 points en moins pour Gryffondor, autant pour Serpentard et une retenue pour chacun d'entre vous. Black, Potter et Doholov », répéta-t-il, comme s'il gravait les noms dans son esprit.

La sanction que tout le monde attendait était tombée mais l'ambiance restait très tendue entre les deux groupes. Althaïs parvint enfin à se détendre un peu. Regulus, quant à lui, avait disparu.

« DANS VOS SALLES DE COURS ! MAINTENANT ! »

Lorsque la jeune fille prit le chemin des cachots, à la suite des Gryffondors, elle tremblait. Plus que le comportement de Doholov, c'était la conversation avec son frère qui l'avait bouleversé. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cette façon, avec ces menaces dans la voix, avec ce regard glacé. Une réplique parfaite de leur père … En silence, elle rejoignit directement ses camarades de Serdaigles et jeta un œil à la salle de classe. Il ne serait donc qu'une douzaine à suivre les cours de potions cette année : les quatre Serdaigles, deux Poufsouffles – Dave Goujon et Martin Stebbins –, deux Serpentards – Severus Rogue et Evan Rosier –, ainsi que quatre Gryffondors – James Potter, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Marlene McKinnon –. Contrairement à son habitude, Althaïs n'écouta pas la moitié du cours tandis que le professeur Slughorn expliquait l'origine des élixirs éternels.

« Et donc comme vous le savez, dans les années 1600, la rencontre entre les trolls du Nord et les gobelins conduisit à … ? » demanda le professeur Slughorn, en balayant sa classe du regard. « Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« La naissance de Severus Rogue ? » proposa James, d'une claire et intelligible voix.

Et il en était fier de sa blague ... La grande majorité de la classe éclata d'un grand rire bruyant. Même Slughorn ne put retenir un semblant de sourire et s'empressa de ramener le calme dans sa classe. Lily, en revanche, rageait. Althaïs était si proche qu'elle la vit rougir de colère. Marlene, qui l'avait bien remarqué, se pencha vers elle.

« Avoue que c'était pas si mal trouvé ! » murmura la jolie bonde, hilare.

« Hum … » fit Lily, en haussant les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lily … Je crois que le jour où la connerie est tombée du ciel, Potter et ses copains n'avaient pas de parapluie », conclu Marlene, d'une voix amusée un peu plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait escompté.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à se promener entre les élèves, jeté un œil au-dessus de chacun des chaudrons bouillonnants et constaté avec chaleur que les compétences prodigieuses de Lily Evans s'étaient encore améliorées durant les vacances d'été, si cela était encore possible, le professeur Slughorn les libéra tous.

« Qu'est-ce que ton frère te voulait, au fait ? » demanda Victoria d'une voix légère, tandis qu'ils remontaient tous les quatre les escaliers des cachots.

« Me rappeler que je ne devrais pas te fréquenter, puisque tes parents sont moldus », répondit Althaïs, de but en blanc, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

« Pardon ? » fit la jeune Deauclaire, d'une toute petite voix, en s'arrêtant brusquement.

« Attends … T'as dis quoi, Ali' ?! » s'écria Eden, le souffle coupé, tandis que Circé fronçait les sourcils.

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'aucune oreille trop curieuse ne traînait dans le coin, Althaïs sentit son cœur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine quand elle croisa le regard horrifié de Victoria. Elle déglutit difficilement et prit son courage à deux mains. Si les paroles de son frère constituaient une menace à l'égard de la jeune fille, la prévenir était la moindre des choses à faire.

« Vous savez bien à quelle famille j'appartiens ... » souffla Althaïs, pour toute réponse.

Ses trois amis étaient pourtant encore bien silencieux, pour des gens qui « savaient ».

« Avec tout ce que je vous ai raconté, vous auriez pu comprendre que c'était bien le genre des Jugson de détester les moldus et les personnes qui s'y rattachent. »

« Je pensais pas que toi … », commença Eden, avant de s'interrompre.

« Moi ? Non. Moi, je ne suis évidemment pas d'accord avec eux. Comment je pourrais en connaissant Victoria ? » répondit Althaïs, en adressant un sourire las à la jeune fille. « Mais ça ne les empêche pas de m'en parler dès qu'ils le peuvent, autant mes parents qu'Owen d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit clairement ? » interrogea Circé, dont le visage traduisait une profonde réflexion. « Pourquoi tu le dis maintenant ? »

« Parce que je n'ai pas aimé le ton de mon frère. Je crois … J'ai l'impression qu'il veut absolument que j'arrête de te fréquenter », souffla la jeune Jugson, en s'adressant directement à Victoria. « Et parce qu'il commence à me faire un peu peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à toi. Je voulais que tu soies au courant. Je voulais que tu fasses attention. Qu'on fasse tous attention, en fait. »

Victoria hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle n'avait plus dit un mot depuis le début de la conversation et Althaïs savait bien qu'elle était effrayée. Les amis d'Owen n'étaient pas réputés pour être des anges. Certains nés-moldus avaient déjà été malmenés à Poudlard, sans que personne ne parvienne réellement à prouver que les responsables faisaient partis des Serpentards. Et maintenant, à cause d'elle, la douce Victoria allait sûrement s'inquiéter. Peut-être plus que de raison ...

« Si tu préfères, on peut arrêter de se voir », murmura Althaïs, en détournant le regard. « Je n'en ai pas envie mais je comprendrais que tu préfères … »

« Certainement pas », s'écria Victoria, d'une voix forte. « Pourquoi ce serait à nous de changer nos habitudes ? »


	6. La nuit leur appartenait

Et voilà la suite ! En espérant que ça vous plaira !

Merci pour la review **ga drctnr pttrhd** ! Pour ce qui est d'Althaïs et de ses amis, je comprends bien. Ils sont encore un peu inconnus et nombreux, mine de rien. Mais au fil de temps, ça sera de mieux en mieux (j'espère !). Pas de cours de DCFM pour le moment par contre. Mais il y en aura par la suite ! Pour ce qui est de Regulus, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec toi. C'est un personnage que j'aime vraiment et j'aurais aimé en découvrir plus sur lui dans les livres. Alors il sera présent dans la fic mais pas forcément beaucoup ! Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : La nuit leur appartenait.**

 **Date : Mardi 7 septembre 1976 – POV Remus**

Sept jours déjà que les élèves avaient fait leur rentrée à Poudlard. Il était assez fascinant de constater chaque année que tout le monde reprenait ses marques et ses habitudes en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Le coude calé sur la table des Gryffondors, la tête dans la main, Remus regardait la Grande Salle d'un œil brumeux. La vie reprenait son cours, comme si elle n'avait pas changé du tout en deux mois. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Remus aimait cette bulle que lui offrait le château et plus que tout, il appréciait la regarder vivre. Le professeur Dumbledore enfilait chaque matin une énième robe de sorcier qui rivalisait de couleurs éclatantes, s'attirant parfois un haussement de sourcil de la part de Minerva McGonagall. Cette dernière avait toujours le même regard perçant quand il s'agissait d'obtenir le silence en classe. Assise près du professeur de métamorphose à la table des enseignants, Mme Pomfresh adressa son habituel regard compatissant à Remus. La classe de celui-ci avait déjà fait connaissance avec le nouveau professeur de Défense et sa réputation d'homme sévère et intransigeant n'était pas mal acquise. Il attendait de ses étudiants une rigueur sans borne. « J'accepterai de vous voir échouer uniquement en étant assuré que vous avez donné votre maximum. » avait-il dit d'une voix imposante, lors de son premier cours avec les sixièmes années. Remus n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'accorder sur une opinion à son égard. Après tout, être exigeant n'était pas vraiment un défaut. Cependant, ses cours seraient très certainement les cours les plus fatigants auxquels le jeune Lupin avait assisté.

« La prochaine fois, on s'occupe de la partie Est », souffla James en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ouais, il manque des détails. J'ai beau avoir vos deux esquisses à toi et à Lunard, je n'arrive pas à les assembler. C'est peut-être un détail pas plus gros qu'un œuf de doxy mais quand même … La carte doit être parfaite. Aussi parfaite que nous », murmura Sirius, avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche une grande cuillère de porridge.

Près d'eux, comme d'habitude, le petit Peter terminait précipitamment ses devoirs. Armé d'une plume et d'un livre d'histoire de la magie, il fronçait tant les sourcils que Remus se demanda si ses yeux n'allaient pas finir par disparaître dessous. Il avait simplement écrit sur son parchemin la consigne visiblement donnée par le professeur Binns, à savoir « D'après les arguments de Bodrig le Bigleux, pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie a-t-il refusé aux gobelins l'attribution du comté de Monmouthshire ? ».

« Je crois que ça a un lien avec la présence de minerai sur le territoire », lui expliqua Remus. « D'après le gobelin, le ministère aurait découvert une présence importante de cuivre dans ce comté et aurait donc arrêté toutes les négociations. Mais il me semble que les sorciers ont une toute autre argumentation pour expliquer ce refus. Ils ne veulent pas avouer que c'est par pur intérêt financier qu'ils l'ont gardé. »

« En même temps, t'offres pas sérieusement un comté à un type qui s'appelle Bodrig le Bigleux », s'exclama James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je te rappelle que ton père s'appelle Fleamont, Cornedrue », ajouta Sirius, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Peter éclata de rire mais Remus reposa simplement sa tête dans sa main. Il n'avait jamais vraiment le cœur à rire en cette veille de pleine lune. Il se sentait nauséeux. D'ailleurs, il se serait bien passé de s'asseoir dans la Grande Salle, que les odeurs de nourriture remplissaient complètement. La simple vue d'une part de tarte lui faisait monter le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Au moins un toast, Remus », murmura une petite voix près du jeune homme.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, en sachant pertinemment qui était à l'origine de cette demande. Et en effet, il tomba presque nez à nez avec Lily, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. La jeune fille lui tendait un toast, en lui adressant un regard insistant.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas … »

« Je sais, tu n'as pas faim. Mais quand même, un seul petit toast de rien du tout ne te fera pas de mal », poursuivit-elle de sa voix douce.

Impossible de lui résister … Il n'avait vraiment aucun principe. Après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire, Remus attrapa le morceau de pain et entreprit d'en déchirer un bout pour le fourrer dans sa bouche trop sèche.

« Je préfère ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, avec un sourire éclatant. « Je ne permettrais pas que mon collègue préfet ne soit pas au moins aussi en forme que moi ! Allez, on se voit en métamorphose ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, Lily s'en allait déjà, déposant doucement son sac sur son épaule. James, qui avait bien remarqué son intervention, se pencha précipitamment par-dessus la table pour parler à Remus.

« Elle t'a dit quoi ? Elle voulait quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix fébrile, en soulevant sa main qu'il venait de poser maladroitement dans son assiette.

« Te faire parler », marmonna simplement Remus, en se levant à son tour. « On va être en retard en cours, si vous vous dépêchez pas un peu. »

Oui, la vie avait repris son cours à Poudlard. James et Sirius avaient eu une retenue, Peter avait déjà du retard dans son travail et McGonagall semblait leur avoir réservé une année des plus intenses. N'ayant pas obtenu une note suffisante à sa BUSE, Peter ne participait pas aux cours et c'est donc Mary qui prit place à côté de Remus. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire poli et reporta son attention sur son manuel de métamorphose avancée. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. Aujourd'hui, même le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche le répugnait.

« Au fait, comment va ton lapin ? » lui demanda pourtant Mary, à voix basse, tandis que le professeur McGonagall discourait à propos de l'importance et de l'effroyable difficulté des ASPICs.

« Mon lapin ? » demanda Remus, interloqué, avant de se souvenir de son « petit problème de fourrure ». « Ah oui ! Oh bah oui, il va bien, merci. »

Mary lui adressa un sourire compatissant et cela termina la conversation, au grand bonheur du jeune Lupin. Derrière lui, James et Sirius ricanaient.

La journée fut bien longue pour Remus. Il se traînait, se forçait à sourire et ne mangea pas plus qu'une pomme de terre au repas de midi.

« Va à l'infirmerie », répéta James pour la cinquième fois de la journée.

« Non, ça va très bien », répondit Remus, buté. « En fait, je vais plutôt aller à la bibliothèque, pendant que vous serez en études des moldus. »

« Pas sûr que Mme Pince te laisse entrer. Avec la tête que t'as, elle aura trop peur que tu vomisses sur ces précieux bouquins », railla Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête, amusé, et laissa ses amis le quitter pour rejoindre leur salle de classe. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir opté pour cette option. James l'avait choisi pour être avec Lily, Sirius pour déplaire à sa famille et Peter … Bonne question ! Sans doute pour faire comme les autres et aussi parce qu'il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de devoirs dans cette matière.

En attendant, cela laissait une heure et demi au jeune Lupin pour s'évader un peu. Le jeune homme s'était mis en tête de trouver des sorts pour agrémenter la carte du Maraudeur. Ce parchemin s'avérait être quelque chose d'assez amusant à faire et Remus avait bien l'intention, avec les trois autres, de rendre cet objet aussi utile que passionnant. Après avoir feuilleté quelques vieux livres particulièrement abîmés, force fut de constater qu'à part l'avertissement de Mme Pince – « Quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir des conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible. » – griffonné sur une note insérée dans chaque exemplaire, rien ne valait vraiment la peine. En revanche, une fois que le jeune homme fut plongé dans « Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés », plus rien n'aurait pu le déconcentrer, si ce n'était … Le sommeil.

« Excuse-moi », murmura une voix féminine. « Est-ce que tu as fini avec ce livre ? »

Remus sursauta et se redressa brusquement, les sens aux aguets. La jeune fille qui venait de parler s'arrêta dans son mouvement. Persuadée qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le réveiller en murmurant simplement, elle s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le bras du jeune homme mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout. Remus avait senti quelqu'un arriver. A l'approche de la pleine lune, il n'avait même pas besoin d'être éveillé pour faire jouer ses sens sur-développés. Il eut cependant besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour se rappeler qu'il était toujours à la bibliothèque et qu'il faisait désormais beaucoup plus sombre.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Remus d'une voix forte, s'attirant le regard noir de Mme Pince dont les chaussures couinaient à quelques mètres de là.

« Désolé de te déranger », chuchota Althaïs, en se triturant un peu les doigts. « Je voulais pas te réveiller mais il reste plus qu'une demi-heure avant la fermeture de la bibliothèque et ... J'ai vraiment besoin de ce livre. »

Remus dût baisser les yeux sur la table pour comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Alors seulement, il se reprit, attrapant le livre pour le tendre à la jeune fille.

« Je ... Oui, bien sûr ... C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser », lâcha-t-il, un peu gêné.

S'endormir en plein milieu de la bibliothèque ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Il se promit de tout faire pour que cela n'arrive jamais aux oreilles de James ou Sirius, qui sauteraient très certainement sur l'occasion pour le taquiner un peu plus. La jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire et fit volte-face, retournant s'asseoir à quelques tables de là. Remus ne put s'empêcher de la suivre du regard. Dans son uniforme de Poudlard, Althaïs semblait faire un peu plus jeune que son âge. Ou alors était-ce à cause de son visage si doux ? Le jeune Lupin s'en savait rien, mais il la trouva belle. Elle ne devait pas être bien grande, dépassant tout juste la première étagère. La semaine passée, lors de l'altercation entre les maraudeurs et Antonin Doholov, Remus l'avait déjà remarqué. Il avait bien vite fait le lien avec Owen Jugson mais avait cru voir du bleu dans l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Et son observation approximative venait de se confirmer. Elle était bien à Serdaigle ... Étonnant. Se sentant sans doute observée, Althaïs releva la tête pour regarder Remus d'un air interrogateur. Celui-ci avala sa salive, plus gêné que jamais d'être surpris dans une telle observation, avant de détourner les yeux. Ça non plus, il ne voulait pas que James ou Sirius l'apprenne.

Lorsque Mme Pince vint annoncer au peu d'étudiants encore présents dans la bibliothèque que celle-ci allait fermer, Remus était encore là. Il se leva et entreprit de ranger les quelques ouvrages qu'il avait sorti de leur rayonnage. Ce soir-là, il n'avait rien trouvé de miraculeux. Si tant est que l'on puisse trouver quelque chose en dormant, ragea-t-il, en se maudissant lui-même. Il passa le portrait de Gryffondor sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là et monta directement au dortoir, n'ayant pas vraiment ni la force, ni l'envie d'adresser la parole à quiconque. À cette heure, James, Sirius et Peter devaient encore être dans la Grande Salle, très certainement occupés à battre des records d'ingestion de tarte à la crème. Le jeune Lupin ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un morceau de chocolat. Étrangement, il n'y avait que ça qu'il réussissait à avaler sans trop de difficultés. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre mais s'en écarta rapidement, comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. De son dortoir, on voyait bien trop la lune si ronde. Il opta finalement pour le Mur des Maraudeurs et ne put que s'en réjouir. James y avait rajouté une petite note à leur attention : « À votre avis, c'est quoi l'épouvantard de Servilus ? ». Peter avait visiblement été le premier à avoir fait sa proposition, il avait griffonné « C'est sûrement toi, James ! ». Les grandes lettres formées par Sirius sur la note suivante firent sourire Remus malgré lui ; il avait proposé « Un caleçon propre ? ». Le jeune Lupin attrapa une plume pour écrire à son tour : « Je penche plutôt pour un chaudron rempli de shampoing. » Amusé, il reposa la plume sur la table attenante et contempla leur œuvre.

Tout un pan de mur du dortoir était recouvert par un tas de notes, de photos, d'articles de journal, de souvenirs … C'était lui qui avait démarré ça. Il avait accroché une photo les représentant tous les quatre à la fin de la première année, adressant de petits signes de main à on-ne-sait-qui. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air petit sur cette photo ! Des enfants … Sur une autre photo, en revanche, tout avait changé. Sirius était immense et James n'était pas loin d'atteindre sa taille. Peter arborait fièrement un tee-shirt des Whomping Willows et était assis sur le bord du lac de Poudlard, occupé à regarder les deux autres plonger du ponton. Remus se souvenait très bien avoir pris cette photo l'année passée. Le jeune homme se pencha sur sa malle toute proche pour en sortir une autre photo. Elle les représentait tous les quatre, vêtus et maquillés aux couleurs de l'équipe d'Angleterre, lors de la finale de Quidditch de l'été dernier. James levait les bras au ciel, victorieux. Peter applaudissait à s'en user les mains. Sirius adressait un clin d'œil au photographe, un bras passé autour des épaules d'un Remus qui souriait largement. La photo était parfaite et le jeune homme la fixa au mur, tout près de l'endroit où James avait dessiné un immense et magnifique Vif d'Or. Il y jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Rien n'avait été ajouté depuis la fin de l'année dernière. Même une vieille liste d'achats à faire chez Zonko pendait sur un coin du mur. Sans prendre la peine de retirer son uniforme ou même ses chaussures, Remus s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux quelques minutes. Ah … Il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder la face cachée du Mur, il faudrait qu'il pense à le faire plus tard. Car en effet, toutes ces inscriptions et illustrations d'adolescents ne constituaient pas la liste exhaustive de ce qui était collé à ce mur. En prononçant la phrase « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. », plusieurs documents s'ajoutaient aussitôt. Des esquisses de plans, principalement. Mais aussi des notes concernant les passages secrets du château, ainsi qu'un calendrier lunaire. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon Maraudeur.

« Vous croyez qu'il dort ? » entendit-il murmurer à quelques mètres de lui.

« Non, non. Là, je pense qu'il danse la samba, Queudver », répliqua une voix railleuse.

Remus ouvrit les yeux avant de les protéger de la lumière, en grognant un peu. Il finit par se redresser, appuyant son dos contre la tête du lit, pour regarder ses trois meilleurs amis débarquer dans la grande chambre. Sirius balançait déjà une de ses chaussures à travers la pièce, tandis que James déposait un grand plateau de sandwichs au bacon sur une des petites tables.

« Oh non, fallait pas ... », commença Remus.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est tout pour toi ? » lâcha Sirius, en faisant déjà disparaître un sandwich dans sa bouche.

« Tu viens juste de manger ton dessert ! » s'exclama Peter, qui retirait son pull.

« … en pleine croissance … » furent les seuls mots que Remus comprit de la part du jeune Black. Ce dernier s'évertuait à retirer sa chaussure sans l'aide de ses mains et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle décolla pour atteindre le visage de son propriétaire. « AÏE ! BORDEL ! » aboya Sirius, en se passant une main sur la joue.

« Attendez, j'ai une question existentielle, les gars … Si je me frappe moi-même au visage et que ça me fait mal ? On dirait plutôt que je suis fort ou faible ? »

Remus échangea un regard éloquent avec James. Celui-ci plongea dans un fou rire inarrêtable.

« On dirait plutôt que tu es idiot, je pense », lui répondit Remus, en attrapant un de ses livres sur la table de chevet.

Tout en se plongeant dans sa lecture, le jeune homme se força à avaler un sandwich entier. Au moins pour remercier ses amis d'avoir penser à lui. Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air qui voulait clairement dire qu'il était toujours un incompris, tandis que James avait du mal à se remettre. Peter s'était affalé sur son lit et commençait ses devoirs de sortilèges. Le silence tomba finalement sur le dortoir des Maraudeurs, chacun vaquant à ses occupations. James avait finalement allumé le poste de radio magique et révélé la face cachée de leur mur, cherchant à répertorier les endroits qui leur manquaient encore sur la carte. Sirius avait rejoint la salle de bain attenante pour prendre sa douche et Peter était étonnamment silencieux. Ce qui ne dura pas bien longtemps …

« Tiens, vous connaissiez le sort Erigo, les gars ? C'est fait pour dresser des trucs, une tente par exemple. Vous croyez que ça marche aussi pour … », commença-t-il.

À peine Remus eut-il le temps de relever la tête vers Peter que Sirius apparaissait dans la pièce, balançant sa serviette sur le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

« Oh, Queudver ! Garde tes problèmes d'impuissance pour toi, veux-tu ! »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que James replonge dans son intarissable fou rire … Il riait tellement qu'il avait l'air de manquer d'oxygène. Sirius se hâta d'aller lui donner quelques claques sur le dos.

« Et voilà … Ci-gît James Potter, mort de rire après avoir visualisé les sombres dessous de Peter Pettigrow ! » résuma-t-il, en hochant gravement la tête.

Remus sourit derrière son livre. Ce soir, les gars étaient déchaînés et le jeune homme savait parfaitement pourquoi. La pleine lune avait lieu demain et le jeune Lupin avait bien besoin de toute l'énergie et de tout l'optimisme de ses amis pour ne pas dépérir complètement.

La journée du lendemain fut encore plus difficile. Une douleur sourde s'était incrustée dans un coin de sa tête et ne semblait pas vouloir s'estomper. Ses yeux aussi lui faisaient mal et il passa l'après-midi à se frotter les paupières. Il était un peu plus de dix-huit heures lorsque Remus alla frapper au bureau de Mme Pomfresh, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était en train de lire le journal et ne parut pas étonnée de le voir débarquer. En réalité, voilà déjà six ans que la jeune infirmière attendait patiemment le jeune Lupin tous les vingt-neufs jours. Elle lui adressa un faible sourire et se leva, se saisissant de sa cape pour la passer sur ses épaules. Ils descendirent une volée de marches, traversèrent le hall d'entrée en silence et s'éloignèrent dans la pénombre jusqu'au Saule Cogneur, prenant soin – comme toujours – de faire un détour pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quiconque. Remus se débrouillait pour atteindre le nœud de l'arbre qui l'amputait de toute sa violence et les deux ombres se faufilaient à l'intérieur du souterrain. Mme Pomfresh s'assurait que tout allait bien et s'éclipsait. Du moins, c'est ce qui se passait habituellement.

« Vous savez, je connais le chemin maintenant », murmura Remus, dont l'estomac était tordu par l'anxiété. « C'est très gentil de votre part mais peut-être que ce n'est plus très utile pour vous de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'intérieur. »

« Je fais mon travail, vous savez », répliqua l'infirmière d'une voix ferme.

« Je le sais », lui assura le jeune homme. « Mais vous faites déjà beaucoup en m'accompagnant jusqu'ici. »

Il glissa sa main droite dans son cou, tandis qu'elle le dévisageait en silence.

« Je vous assure, je peux continuer tout seul. »

Il mentait. Ce soir là, il ne serait pas seul et il le savait très bien. Cela ne rendait pas l'idée de la transformation moins effrayante mais il savait qu'il aurait du soutien dans peu de temps. Cela changeait tout. Et il en avait assez de sentir l'inquiétude et l'appréhension de Mme Pomfresh. Elle le cachait très bien mais Remus savait qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de se trouver si près d'un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune. Chaque fois, cela devenait encore un peu moins supportable pour lui. Il se sentait comme une abomination que l'on fuit comme la dragoncelle et le pire, c'est que c'était ce qu'il était. S'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour alléger un peu l'infirmière de Poudlard, il n'allait sûrement pas hésiter.

« Bien », s'accorda à dire la jeune femme. « Je vous attends à l'infirmerie demain matin, à la première heure. Bon courage, Mr Lupin. »

Elle attendit tout de même que Remus disparaisse dans le tunnel pour s'éloigner à son tour. Le jeune homme s'arrêta un instant dans le noir du souterrain, juste le temps de prendre une longue inspiration. Il lui était toujours si difficile de se dire que dans une heure, il ne serait sans doute déjà plus lui-même … Remus ferma soigneusement la trappe par laquelle il était arrivé. Sous la forme de loup, il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir. D'ailleurs, le jeune Lupin n'était même pas sûr de la capacité de la bête qu'il devenait à se souvenir de la façon de sortir de la cabane hurlante. Sans les trois autres maraudeurs, il n'aurait sans doute jamais vu l'extérieur de celle-ci sous son aspect de loup-garou.

Depuis l'an passé, rien n'avait bougé dans la vieille habitation et Remus s'assit sur le matelas poussiéreux. Il fit alors ce qu'il faisait tous les mois … Il se mit à attendre. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, les minutes s'additionnèrent et le cœur de Remus se mit à accélérer ses battements. Ils résonnaient à ses oreilles, si fortement que le jeune homme dût fermer les yeux. C'était une sensation tellement étrange. Il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps comme jamais habituellement, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui appartiendrait bientôt plus du tout. Et chaque millimètre de sa peau se mit alors à le brûler, comme s'il avait été plongé dans un immense chaudron de potion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui et il laissa échapper un hurlement déchirant. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain. Comment un être humain pouvait-il subir une telle douleur sans perdre connaissance ? Remus eut une dernière pensée avant de succomber à l'instinct animal qui le saisissait : Peut-être pouvait-il la subir sans s'évanouir, cette douleur, justement car il n'était déjà plus humain ? Il hurla, hurla tant qu'il put. Sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle était à vif. Ses cris s'étouffèrent d'ailleurs au fond de celle-ci. Remus ne pouvait même plus sortir le moindre son. Il subissait, ne contrôlait plus rien. Il sentit son corps se modifier lentement. Ses mains se transformèrent, ses ongles s'allongèrent et il ne fallut que quelques minutes de plus que le jeune homme devienne méconnaissable.

Lorsque Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue approchèrent, quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent face à un loup qu'il connaissait désormais très bien. Grand, puissant, il tourna lentement le museau vers les trois animaux et inclina un peu la tête. Le rat couina un peu, il avait toujours un peu peur au début. Face à ce loup, il se trouvait ridiculement petit. Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux différentes entrées de la cabane hurlante, prêt à s'y faufiler en cas de besoin. Peter avait rencontré énormément de difficultés à maîtriser ses transformations. Pour autant, il avait appris à aimer être un animagus. D'autant plus qu'il se rendait compte des avantages à se retrouver dans la peau d'un rat. Il pouvait se faufiler où il voulait, pouvait écouter sans qu'on ne le voit, et encore mieux, se sentir en sécurité. Il n'avait encore pas perdu cette sale habitude d'angoisser face au loup-garou qu'était Remus mais comme à chaque fois, durant ces derniers mois, le loup ne fut pas un instant menaçant. Au contraire. Il recherchait le contact, le jeu. Ils passèrent la nuit entière à courir, à gambader, à se courser dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit leur appartenait. Quiconque les aurait vu agir, ces quatre animaux si étranges, se serait méfié car aucun d'eux n'avait véritablement un comportement animal. Cornedrue s'était penché pour boire près du lac et avait fini par balancer ses bois dans l'eau pour éclabousser ses camarades. Après quoi, le chien avait tapé la surface d'une patte puissante pour se venger et le loup avait fini par se jeter sur lui pour le faire tomber. Non, définitivement, ces animaux ne ressemblaient à rien d'autre qu'à une bande de gamins insouciants ET inconscients.

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, sa vision était devenue floue. Il dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'apercevoir qu'il était redevenu humain. Il ne chercha pas à s'étirer, ses muscles lui faisaient trop mal de toute façon. En revanche, il s'assit sur le matelas et s'inspecta en détails. Aucune plaie, aucune morsure n'était à déplorer. Il remarqua quelques égratignures sur ses jambes et ses bras mais ce n'était rien en comparaison avec les blessures qu'il s'était déjà vu infliger. Tout allait bien. Le jeune Lupin se surprit à sourire. La nuit avait été amusante. Jamais il ne remercierait assez Peter, Sirius et James. Jamais il n'aurait les moyens suffisants pour le faire. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors et il dut se forcer pour ne pas tomber dans le sommeil. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dut se résoudre à se lever, avec toute la douceur que son mal de crâne exigeait. Descendre dans le souterrain pour rejoindre le Saule Cogneur représentait toujours une épreuve pour un jeune homme dans un corps de centenaire. Chaque geste, chaque pas le faisait souffrir et dans le même temps, son esprit semblait répéter « allonge-toi immédiatement et endors-toi ». C'était tellement tentant … Pourtant, Remus avait une volonté de fer quand il s'agissait de ne déranger personne. Il savait que s'il n'arrivait pas bien vite à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh se hâterait de descendre voir ce qui lui était arrivé. Peut-être même demanderait-elle à Dumbledore de l'accompagner … Non, Remus ne voulait vraiment inquiéter personne. C'est donc avec le souffle court que le jeune homme entra discrètement dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne mais l'infirmière sembla être automatiquement prévenue de sa présence car elle apparut en un clin d'œil.

« Comment allez-vous ? » s'enquit-elle, en le détaillant de haut en bas.

« Très bien », répondit-il en exagérant largement.

Il voulait simplement lui faire comprendre qu'il avait connu bien pire. Et Mme Pomfresh le comprit rapidement. Elle lui fit avaler une potion bleu pâle et le poussa vers un lit proche. Remus n'était même pas sûr de s'être complètement allongé avant de s'endormir. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait jamais très bien des lendemains des pleines lunes, et ce – en partie – parce qu'il passait toujours la moitié de la journée à dormir.


	7. Les couleurs de Gryffondor

**Salut !** Bon les gens, je vous adore ! Je vois 1 review, je suis heureuse. J'en vois 2, encore mieux. Et 3, et 4 ... Et là, je deviens accro, ça y est ! Plus t'en as, plus t'en veux, c'est fou. D'autant plus que vous êtes tous adorables ! Donc merci, merci, merci et voilà une petite suite pour le moment. Sûrement le chapitre suivant dimanche soir ! D'ici là, bonne lecture !

\- **Sara Jey Evans** : Un grand merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements ! C'est fou comme ça fait plaisir. J'espère continuer à te plaire alors ! Et je suis d'accord : Les maraudeurs, c'est la vie ! :)

\- **Aliena** : Je dois avouer que j'ai arrêté de respirer quand j'ai lu « Je trouve ça très dommage ... » et j'ai eu autant de mal à reprendre quand j'ai compris qu'en fait, c'était des compliments ! Aussi désolé pour les fautes. C'est pas faute de me relire, d'utiliser les correcteurs ... Il y aura toujours des saloperies pour passer à travers les mailles du filet ! Enfin, si ça ne rend pas la lecture compliquée, c'est déjà pas mal ! Donc, j'te dis un grand merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant, sinon plus !

\- **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Quelle fidélité ! :D Et gnignigni dhjekjzekjhf moi je rougis sous les compliments ! Je dois t'avouer que Sirius est aussi l'un de mes personnages préférés (Même si je me demande comment c'est possible d'en avoir vraiment un préféré quand on aime presque autant les autres :') - à l'exception de Peter évidemment, ce #/o# qui m'intéresse pourtant pas mal aussi -) Et comme toujours, un grand merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Les couleurs de Gryffondor**

 **Date : Vendredi 17 septembre 1976 – POV Althaïs**

« Je peux pas le croire ! T'es plus bête qu'une bouse de dragon, par Merlin ! En quoi les bavboules peuvent être plus intéressantes que le Quidditch ? »

« Au moins, tu ne risques pas ta vie en jouant aux bavboules ! » se défendit Nigel Renshaw.

« Mais c'est justement ça le mieux ! » s'écria Lysandra, effarée. « En fait, t'as aucun argument valable ! En même temps, comment tu pourrais en avoir ?! On parle quand même d'un jeu où des boules te crachent un liquide qui pue sur la tronche ! »

« Et toi, tes neurones se sont complètement mélangés à cause des cognards que tu as pris dans la tête ! D'un côté, c'est pas étonnant ! Quand on sait que ta mère a assommé le capitaine des Frelons de Wimbourne avec son propre balai quand il l'a demandé en mariage, on pouvait rien attendre de plus de sa fille ! »

« J'TE JURE QUE SI TU CONTINUES À INSULTER MA MÈRE … C'EST TOI QUE J'VAIS ASSOMMER, SALE GARGOUILLE ! »

Althaïs cligna des yeux, réveillée par les cris de sa meilleure amie. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Lysandra qui avait empoigné le pauvre Nigel Renshaw par le col de la chemise.

« Keskispass' ?! » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix pâteuse, tout en se frottant les yeux.

Elle balaya la salle commune d'un coup d'œil. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Tout au plus quelques septième années qui regardaient l'échange houleux au-dessus de leurs manuels de préparation pour les ASPICs. Althaïs s'était endormie sur un des fauteuils moelleux, comme à son habitude. À croire que ces saletés de fauteuils disposaient d'un pouvoir soporifique. Lorsque la jolie blonde se leva pour aller se placer près des deux combattants, elle put constater que Lysandra fixait le jeune Nigel comme si elle comptait le stupéfixer avec les yeux.

« Il se passe que cette fille est … Complètement folle ! » lâcha Nigel, en sifflant entre ses dents.

Il était tellement petit qu'il ne pouvait que se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, tant l'étreinte de Lysandra était forte. Un peu plus et la jeune fille l'aurait littéralement soulever du sol.

« Cet espèce de … Il a fait une pétition pour demander le remplacement des matchs de Quidditch par des tournois de bavboules ! Tu te rends compte, Althaïs ?! Tu te rends compte ?! »

« Et figure-toi qu'il y a déjà cinq personnes qui ont signé la pétition ! » s'extasia Nigel, qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'aider lui-même à sortir de ce mauvais pas.

En réalité, Althaïs se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas masochistes tous les deux, au point d'aimer se disputer comme gobelins et sorciers. Elle ramassa le parchemin qui faisait office de pétition pour la regarder en détail, avant de le laisser tomber sur un des canapés tout proche. Aucune chance pour que Nigel réussisse à trouver suffisamment de signataires ... Elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Lysandra pour l'inciter à se calmer.

« Tu sais, Lys', je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment possible d'annuler le Quidditch, de toute façon. Je me demande même si ça ne fait pas parti des exceptions à la loi de Gamp ! Vous imaginez le truc ? « La magie est infinie, grandiose, fabuleuse, reine de toutes les possibilités … à une exception près : On ne peut pas annuler le Quidditch ! Nigel Renshaw a bien essayé un jour, il est mort étouffé ! »

Althaïs laissa échapper un rire. Après tout, elle s'était trouvée plutôt drôle, alors elle ne s'était pas vraiment retenue. Et les quatre Serdaigles de septième année avaient aussi pouffé. En revanche, rien à faire, Lysandra et Nigel étaient restés parfaitement impassibles. Ils avaient tous les deux tourner la tête vers Althaïs, mais rien n'indiquait qu'ils avaient compris la plaisanterie. Bon … Elle leur accordait qu'elle n'avait jamais été très bonne pour détendre les atmosphères tendues. La petite blonde étouffa son rire en toussotant un peu.

« Bon … À priori, Lysandra, Nigel n'a aucune chance de réussir à annuler les matchs », annonça Althaïs, d'une voix douce. « Nigel, j'en suis désolée. Mais peut-être que tu pourrais proposer d'organiser ces tournois à un autre moment que les jours de Quidditch ? D'ailleurs, ça serait plus logique, vous auriez plus de spectateurs … Vous avez beau vous détester tous les deux, rien ne vous empêche de cohabiter. »

Althaïs avait beau essayer de ménager le véracrasse et la laitue, il semblait que Lysandra et Nigel avaient envie de se détester cordialement.

« On peut peut-être aller manger maintenant, Lys' ? » s'enquit-elle, en voyant une bande de premières années entrer dans la salle commune. « Pas la peine de se donner en spectacle devant tout Poudlard. »

Lysandra lâcha Nigel d'un geste brusque et lui adressa un regard menaçant avant de se retourner, prête à s'en aller. Althaïs soupira, à moitié de soulagement, à moitié d'amusement, mais crut devenir folle quand son amie se retourna tout à coup. Elle lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

« Quiconque insulte le Quidditch m'insulte personnellement ! Souviens-toi-en, Renshaw … Tous les ennemis du Quidditch sont MES ENNEMIS ! » beugla Lysandra, en pointant un index menaçant vers Nigel avant d'enfoncer violemment son doigt dans sa propre poitrine.

Les premières années sursautèrent vivement. Dans la panique, l'un d'eux se prit même les pieds dans un tapis avant de s'étaler de tout son long. Les filles quittèrent enfin la salle commune mais le rire d'Althaïs continua de résonner un bon moment. À côté d'elle, Lysandra continuait à fulminer. Par chance, le rire de la jeune Jugson était tellement communicatif que la grande brune n'y tint plus et laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

« Avoue que la seule chose que tu cherchais, c'était de pousser ce pauvre Nigel à bout ! Tu pouvais pas croire sérieusement qu'il arriverait à annuler le Quidditch pour le remplacer par des bavboules ! » s'amusa Althaïs, tandis qu'elles descendaient toutes deux l'escalier de marbre.

« Hum … Il est tellement drôle quand il s'énerve. On dirait un petit lutin qui a trop pris le soleil ! »

« T'es diabolique, Lysandra Morgan ! »

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, les deux jeunes filles passèrent près de la table des Serpentards sans leur accorder un regard. Elles cherchaient leurs amis des yeux et les repérèrent à l'autre bout de la table de leur maison, s'empressant d'aller s'asseoir près de Victoria, Circé et Eden. Ceux-ci étaient plongés dans un débat sur la création des sorts.

« Tu crois que si je voulais, je pourrais créer un sort, alors ? » demandait Eden, qui semblait passionné.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça. Sinon, on n'aurait qu'à inventer une formule pour combler chacun de nos besoins. J'ai envie de m'habiller en blanc, hop « Alba Vestimentum » ! Non, impossible que ça fonctionne comme ça … », expliquait Circé, les sourcils froncés par une réflexion profonde.

« Oui, ça me paraît plus compliqué que ça », murmurait Victoria, dont le visage s'illumina tout à coup. « Ça me fait penser à la phrase de Lavoisier ! Mais si, vous savez le chimiste ! Non, vous savez pas ? Bon, c'est un moldu français qui a dit « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ». Et si pour les sorts, on partait du principe qu'ils ont toujours existé ? Alors on pourrait dire « Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se découvre ! ».

« Il faudrait beaucoup de chance pour tomber sur la bonne formulation et le bon geste ... »

« Oh bah, le Chemin de Traverse s'est pas fait en un jour ! Et puis, vous savez que c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a découvert les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon. Découvert, pas inventé ! » s'exclama Victoria, enthousiasmée comme si elle avait découvert l'Amérique.

Althaïs restait pendue à ses lèvres. Victoria avait le don pour se passionner pour certains sujets d'une telle façon que s'en était impressionnant. Quand une interrogation s'imposait à elle, il lui fallait absolument une réponse et tant qu'elle n'en trouvait pas de satisfaisante, il était inutile d'espérer qu'elle passe à autre chose. Ainsi, elle pouvait passer des heures à lire, à enquêter, à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour compenser son ignorance. Et Althaïs l'adorait pour ça. Elle s'associait souvent à son amie, tant pour lui tenir compagnie que pour la satisfaction d'obtenir elle aussi une réponse convenable. Elle sentait bien que la question de l'apparition – découverte ou création – des sorts allait devenir une de ces obsessions.

« Mais ça ne résout pas tout … », soupira alors Victoria, en affichant un visage déçu. « Si on part du principe que les sorts existent déjà et que les sorciers ne font que les découvrir … D'où est-ce qu'ils sortent en premier lieu ? »

Un silence songeur tomba sur le petit groupe de Serdaigles, un silence uniquement perturbé par Lysandra, dont la fourchette raclait le fond de son assiette.

« Moi, la seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'on annule pas les matchs de Quidditch pour les remplacer par des tournois de bavboules qui puent », marmonna-t-elle simplement, en reportant aussitôt son attention sur son assiette.

Circé, Eden et Victoria tournèrent un regard étonné vers la jeune fille, tandis que l'hilarité d'Althaïs la reprenait sans prévenir. Elle riait tellement qu'elle dut se résoudre à sortir de la Grande Salle, bien décidée à se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans les toilettes toutes proches. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qui ne demandait qu'à se transformer en un nouveau fou rire, elle descendit quelques marches et se glissa dans un couloir interminable. Les toilettes des filles se trouvaient juste là, au fond. Quand elle en sortit, elle aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui marchait aux côtés d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils remontaient des cachots, de toute évidence. Althaïs se trouvait suffisamment près d'eux pour pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

« Pour le sanctionner, je lui ai donc demandé d'écrire un essai. Black devait y expliquer pourquoi teindre Apollon en vert n'était pas bien. Il m'a rendu son parchemin ce matin même. Savez-vous ce qu'il avait écrit ? » demanda Minerva McGonagall à Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur ne répondit rien et Althaïs ne put voir son expression tandis qu'il tournait son visage vers le professeur de métamorphose. Elle était pourtant sûre que le directeur souriait largement.

« Je cite : « Je n'aurais pas du teindre Apollon en vert, car le vert ne fait pas parti des couleurs de la maison Gryffondor. », lança McGonagall d'une voix mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un rire malicieux, tandis que McGonagall s'autorisait à sourire légèrement. Althaïs, elle, manqua de repartir dans son précédent fou rire. Rusard avait hurlé pendant trois jours entiers sur le pauvre Sirius Black après la mésaventure de sa chatte et le professeur McGonagall avait eu tout le mal du monde à l'apaiser. Althaïs l'avait entendu, elle aussi, hurler après Black. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle ait trouvé son attitude amusante finalement.

« Ce garçon m'étonnera toujours. Quel esprit, Minerva ... Et quelle audace ! » s'exclamait Dumbledore, visiblement admiratif.

« Je lui ai, bien évidemment, donné une retenue », ajouta le sévère professeur, pour calmer les ardeurs du directeur semblait-il.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, chère collègue ! » répliqua ce dernier, en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

Bien évidemment, la jeune fille s'empressa d'aller raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu à ses camarades de Serdaigles. Ce Sirius avait beau faire partie d'une grande famille de psychopathes, il avait finalement toute sa sympathie. La jeune fille garda son humeur joyeuse tout le restant de la journée. Même l'incroyable amas de devoirs qu'elle avait repoussé toute la semaine ne parvint pas à la déprimer. D'autant qu'ils concernaient des matières qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement. Métamorphose d'une partie du corps et les risques associés, sortilèges utilisés en cas de blessures mineures … Pour Althaïs qui avait toujours rêvé de travailler dans la médicomagie, ces points n'étaient que du réchauffé. Elle avait lu tous les livres sur le sujet qu'elle avait pu trouvé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, de « La médicomagie est un art » par Fiona Abscecia en passant par « Les tribulations d'un étudiant en médicomagie » de Giulius Sweeney, ou encore « De l'acné juvénile à l'épidémie d'éclabouille : Quels sont les sortilèges utiles ? ». Ainsi, rédiger les quarante centimètres de parchemin exigés ne seraient pas une corvée.

« Et peut-être même qu'après, tu pourrais venir à la chorale avec moi ? » proposa Victoria, visiblement optimiste.

Althaïs haussa discrètement un sourcil, réfléchissant à toute vitesse de façon à trouver une excuse pour éviter d'aller assister au carnage. Certes, Victoria chantait convenablement mais c'était loin d'être le cas de tous les autres élèves et la jeune Jugson tenait à conserver ses capacités auditives le plus longtemps possible.

« Tu arrives trop tard ! » répondit Eden, d'une voix douce. « Althaïs a déjà proposé de m'aider avec mes plantes. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna cette dernière, en essayant de se rappeler du moment où elle avait pu faire une telle promesse.

« Mais si, rappelle-toi, ce midi », insista le jeune homme, en adressant à la jeune fille un regard éloquent.

« AH ! Mais oui, t'as raison ! »

Althaïs hocha la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à Eden, qui venait de la sauver d'une soirée très ennuyeuse. Par chance, Victoria n'y vu que du feu !

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille se retrouva, deux heures plus tard, dans le dortoir des garçons, assise par terre, le dos appuyé sur le bois du lit d'Eden. La tête penchée sur le côté, Althaïs s'était assoupie, tandis que son jeune ami continuait à discourir avec fierté à propos des propriétés de ses plantes adorées.

« Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de l'euphorbe, une plante tropicale. Elle est très utile pour soigner les morsures et elle élimine le venin des plaies. Mais mal utilisée, elle peut être mortelle. Cette variété a aussi la particularité d'être métamorphe, elle change d'apparence à chaque pleine lune. C'est impressionnant, tu trouves … Tu dors ?! »

« Hein ? Qui dort ?! » s'écria Althaïs, sur un ton choqué, tandis qu'elle redressait la tête précipitamment.

« Je te parle depuis dix minutes et toi, tu dors ! »

« Excuse-moi, Eden. Je te jure que j'ai essayé de lutter, pourtant ! »

« J'espère bien … », soupira Eden. « Mais quand même, tu ferais mieux de dormir la nuit. »

Althaïs haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller rejoindre la fenêtre où le jeune Serdaigle faisait pousser quelques-unes de ses plantes. Le silence se fit, apaisé et apaisant. Du haut de la tour, à la lueur des derniers rayons de soleil, on pouvait voir les montagnes écossaises. Ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer cette forêt … En cette fin septembre, les arbres avaient encore presque toutes leurs feuilles, tantôt vertes, tantôt rouges ou orangées, prêtes à s'envoler pour aller recouvrir les chemins d'un tapis flamboyant. Quand Althaïs pénétrait dans une forêt, elle avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde. À l'écart. Presque dans un monde parallèle. Les arbres la protégeaient des agressions de l'extérieur et même le temps s'arrêtait. Elle observait tout, se délectait du moindre petit détail. Des feuilles qui s'envolaient avec le vent mais restaient proches du sol, lui donnant l'impression de courir devant elle, jusqu'aux grands chênes qu'elle s'imaginait vivre depuis des centaines d'années, témoins de tous les changements, du plus important au plus infime. Pour autant, Althaïs savait la forêt interdite et s'était refusée pendant bien longtemps d'y pénétrer. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas dans cette immensité, quelques pas dans une partie du bois on-ne-peut-plus-autorisée. Et il était arrivé un jour, en quatrième année, où elle s'était perdue. Elle avait commencé par paniquer, effrayée de s'être aventurée trop loin, effrayée de ne pas rentrer à temps ou de récolter une retenue pour sa témérité. À croire que ce jour-là était son jour de chance. Elle était rentrée avant le couvre-feu, n'avait rencontré personne sur son chemin et avait découvert des endroits d'une beauté presque surnaturelle. Depuis, elle n'y était pas beaucoup retournée. Althaïs n'était pas une fille d'un naturel casse-cou. Elle avait entendu suffisamment d'horreurs à propos des créatures de la forêt interdite qu'elle évitait de s'y rendre. En regardant par les grandes fenêtres du dortoir, Althaïs se dit simplement qu'une petite promenade ne ferait de mal à personne.

Le samedi matin, la jeune fille se réveilla justement avec l'impression d'avoir passé la nuit à courir dans la forêt interdite. Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés, la mine défaite et une seule envie, celle de se rendormir.

« Je sens que je ne suis pas dans ma meilleure forme », maugréait Lysandra, en s'attachant les cheveux, déjà vêtue de sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Enfin … Tu sais très bien que tu as ta place dans l'équipe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient sans toi ? » essayait de la rassurer Circé, de son habituelle voix douce. « Et puis, Benjy n'a toujours dit que du bien de toi. »

Victoria grogna dans son sommeil et Lysandra sursauta, avant de jeter un œil au miroir. Dans le reflet, elle remarqua alors qu'Althaïs était réveillée.

« Oh, tu viens aussi, Al' ? S'il te plaît ! Il le faut, tu me portes chance », s'écria la grande brune, d'une voix presque suppliante.

Après lui avoir assuré qu'elle passerait au terrain une fois qu'elle serait à peu près réveillée, Lysandra sembla rassurée et entraîna Circé hors du dortoir, en la tirant par le bras. Althaïs referma les yeux pour s'accorder encore quelques minutes de détente, mais finit par se lever, chancelant jusqu'à la douche. L'eau chaude eut, sur elle, un effet des plus efficaces. Quand elle alla s'asseoir à un des fauteuils de la salle commune, elle se sentait parfaitement en forme. Victoria mit un peu plus longtemps pour émerger. En l'attendant, Althaïs avait déjà pu lire trois chapitres des « Chroniques du Ministère de la magie, de 1707 à nos jours », un livre que personne ne semblait avoir jamais emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais qui pourtant recelait beaucoup d'informations intéressantes, d'après la jeune fille.

Après un bol de porridge, quelques toasts et un grand verre de jus de citrouille, Victoria et Althaïs se retrouvèrent en route pour le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y avait pas foule dans le parc. Après tout, il n'était même pas encore dix heures et demi. Les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient pas réputés plus matinaux que les adolescents ordinaires. Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent pourtant plusieurs de leurs camarades de maison et pour cause, la matinée était dédiée aux essais pour former leur équipe de Quidditch. Elles durent grimper un peu pour retrouver Circé qui était déjà assise dans les gradins depuis une bonne heure.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda Victoria, par politesse – Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout ce sport, étant victime d'un vertige maladif.

« Très bien. Pour le moment, Daisy a sélectionné les batteurs – Benjy le premier évidemment – et aussi le gardien. C'est au tour des poursuiveurs maintenant et il semble que Lysandra n'ait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter. »

En effet, la jeune fille vola de façon admirable. À l'opposé du terrain, un deuxième année essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir son balai à la même hauteur que les autres.

« Hey le petit boutonneux ! Tu veux qu'on t'aide à descendre ?! » tonna une voix menaçante.

Althaïs tourna vivement la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix. Assis en haut des gradins, un groupe de Serpentards regardait le terrain, en s'esclaffant. Parmi eux, Owen riait autant que les autres. Althaïs se demanda même si ce n'était pas son frère qui avait haussé le ton face au petit garçon de deuxième année. Elle en eut rapidement la nausée.

« Et toi, tu veux peut-être qu'on t'aide à la fermer ? » proposa une autre voix, tout aussi menaçante.

James Potter et Sirius Black étaient là, évidemment, à quelques mètres. De la part du premier, rien d'étonnant. Capitaine des Gryffondor, il était fan de Quidditch et semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance à ne rien rater des événements liés à son sport favori, y compris les essais des maisons adverses. C'était à peu près la même chose pour Owen et le reste des Serpentards. Ils s'intéressaient très certainement aux performances sportives. Seulement, ils ne se contentaient pas d'espionner, il leur fallait aussi assurer leur réputation de salauds.

« Tu crois que tu nous fais peur, Potter ? » le railla un grand Serpentard. « Même pas sûr que tu nous vois bien avec tes lunettes de travers ! »

Althaïs vit à peine Black lever sa baguette qu'elle avait déjà annoncé à Circé et Victoria qu'elle s'en allait. Elle s'empressa de descendre les marches des gradins, peu encline à assister à ce duel. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait mais elle continua à marcher droit devant elle, un bon moment. La forêt interdite approchait et après avoir jeter un œil autour d'elle, Althaïs s'y enfonça, le cœur battant.


	8. Joie et peine d'un concierge épuisé

Et voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre !

Toujours un grand merci à ma fidèle revieweuse **ga drctnr pttrhd** ! C'est génial d'avoir un retour et de surtout de voir que les idées plaisent toujours. Au fait, j'te le confirme, t'as raison de pas aimer Owen ! Trelawney lui promet un avenir sombre. Lysandra, à mes yeux, c'est un caractère digne d'un mélange entre un scroutt à pétard et un boursouflet. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, donc ... Héhé ! Bonne lecture à toi et à très vite alors !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Joie et peine d'un concierge épuisé**

 **Date : Samedi 18 septembre 1976 – POV Remus**

Quand Remus referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui, Peter ronflait encore. James et Sirius étaient déjà partis depuis longtemps pour aller assister aux essais des Serdaigles. Le jeune Lupin n'avait rien contre le Quidditch, bien au contraire. Mais de là à assister à des essais longs et ennuyeux, il y avait une limite. Non, ce matin, il voulait sortir pour profiter des dernières journées ensoleillées de l'année. Et accessoirement, pour parcourir l'ouest de la forêt interdite afin de compléter la Carte du Maraudeur. Le jeune homme aurait voulu qu'elle soit terminée pour Noël et pour ça, il fallait se presser un peu. Il réajusta son pull et accéléra le pas, s'arrêtant parfois pour noter deux ou trois nouveaux éléments dans son carnet. Il passa près de deux heures à déambuler dans la forêt, marchant toujours d'un pas rapide, observant en détail les différents coins. Ainsi, en rentrant, il n'aurait plus qu'à dessiner ses découvertes et l'ouest du château serait parfaitement et définitivement cartographié. En revenant sur ses pas pour rejoindre James, Sirius et Peter qui allaient sans doute l'attendre pour le repas de midi, Remus se figea tout à coup, en retenant sa respiration. À quelques mètres de là, il venait d'entendre des pas et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il n'attendit pas de se faire surprendre pour se mettre à courir comme un dératé, veillant à ne pas marcher sur des branches ou des feuilles trop sèches qui ne manqueraient pas de produire des craquements trop bruyants. Tout en courant, Remus regarda par-dessus son épaule. Personne. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner complètement qu'il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet. Le choc le fit vaciller mais il parvint à rester sur ses deux jambes, contrairement à la jeune fille qu'il avait percuté. Le souffle court, il baissa vivement les yeux, reconnaissant Althaïs Jugson qui avait les joues roses et qui semblait particulièrement essoufflée. Elle était assise par terre et se frottait les mains pour se débarrasser de la terre qui s'y était collée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu … », commença-t-il, surpris.

« AH, AH ! » s'écria alors Rusard, qui arrivait en clopinant dans le dos de Remus, suivi de près par Apollon.

Il s'arrêta brusquement près des deux élèves et plaqua une de ses mains sur son côté gauche, en ayant l'air d'avoir un mal fou à reprendre son souffle. Ruisselant de sueur, il était rouge et semblait vouloir parler sans pouvoir le faire, tant il haletait. Remus haussa discrètement un sourcil, un peu amusé malgré sa colère d'avoir été pris si facilement. Si James et Sirius avaient été là, aucun d'eux n'auraient manqué l'occasion pour se moquer du concierge, qui manquait visiblement d'exercice.

« Vous … allez … le … regretter », menaça le concierge, entre deux inspirations furieuses. « Allez ! Au château, maintenant ! »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire particulièrement satisfait. Remus regarda à nouveau Althaïs qui était toujours par terre et qui fixait le concierge de ses yeux si doux. Le jeune homme lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. La Serdaigle sembla hésiter quelques secondes, en fixant cette main pour essayer de déterminer si elle devait la prendre ou non. Remus sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. Il avait l'habitude que les gens montrent une forme de dégoût à l'idée de l'approcher. Il avait simplement eu la stupide idée qu'Althaïs, avec ses airs si doux, n'était pas de ceux-là. Quel idiot. Il fut pourtant surpris quand la jeune fille attrapa sa main mais il réagit vite et l'aida à se hisser sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il, en s'écartant un peu, la voyant se frotter les coudes.

« Oui, merci. Juste … »

« J'ai dis : Au château ! Immédiatement ! » siffla Rusard, entre ses dents. « Votre retenue vous attend avec impatience, pauvres délinquants. »

Les deux élèves entreprirent donc de sortir de la forêt, marchant devant un concierge qui marmonnait. Remus entendit quelque chose comme « À l'époque, vous auriez eu droit à quelques heures pendus par les pieds dans les cachots, sales voyous. » ou encore « … à cause du laxisme du directeur, plus rien ne les arrête, ces saletés de marmots. ». Le jeune homme décida à ce moment-là d'arrêter d'écouter Rusard. Pour autant, il enfonça un peu plus ses mains dans ses poches et se mit à froncer les sourcils, en proie à une culpabilisation personnelle intensive. Il était préfet, par Merlin. Il n'aurait jamais du se trouver dans la forêt interdite, et encore moins se faire pincer. C'était ridicule et maintenant, il allait sûrement passer toute la journée à trier des larves ou quelque chose du même genre. Et pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore apprendrait sûrement ce qu'il avait fait. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait être énervé après lui-même …

Rusard les fit entrer dans son bureau et alla s'asseoir derrière celui-ci, attrapant une plume pour remplir un compte-rendu de punition, déjà prêt sur la table. À croire que sa vie se résumait à de beaux et grands projets consistants à attraper des élèves dans des situations compromettantes. Tout était prêt pour ça, en tout cas.

« Quel sale coup prépariez-vous dans la forêt interdite ? » demanda-t-il alors, en les regardant comme s'il avait devant les yeux un repas particulièrement appétissant.

« Rien du tout », assura précipitamment Althaïs, d'une toute petite voix.

« On s'est perdu », ajouta Remus, sans vraiment avoir l'espoir que cela changerait quelque chose.

« Un préfet et une Serdaigle en retenue … », marmonna Rusard, qui ne semblait même pas avoir écouter leurs réponses. « Le monde ne tourne plus rond. »

Il griffonna quelques mots sur son papier et les envoya tous les deux nettoyer la volière, sans magie bien entendu.

Sous le regard victorieux de Rusard, ils durent donc retirer l'amas malodorant de fientes de hiboux, de poussière grasse et de petites branches d'arbre. En silence, ils nettoyèrent, brossèrent le sol et les murs sans broncher. Lorsqu'il entendit un ronflement, Remus releva finalement la tête, les muscles des épaules courbaturés. Le concierge, avachi sur une chaise, s'était profondément endormi. Et d'après le grognement du ventre du jeune homme, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà passée depuis un moment.

« On aura jamais fini avant ce soir », se lamenta Althaïs, qui s'était aussi redressée pour voir ce que Remus regardait.

« Il y a peu de chances, en effet », soupira Remus, pour toute réponse.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait lui dessiner des moustaches ? » proposa la jeune fille, après un petit instant de silence.

Remus se tourna vivement pour la regarder. Oui, elle parlait bien de dessiner des moustaches sur le visage de Rusard. Il pouffa de rire, un peu étonné. La jeune Serdaigle paraissait tellement sage et sérieuse qu'il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle serait celle qui ferait une telle proposition.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je trouve la punition bien disproportionnée par rapport à la faute commise. Après tout, nous ne faisions que nous promener dans la forêt ! » continua-t-elle, avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant le jeune Lupin. « Enfin, tu ne faisais rien de mal, pas vrai ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non », répondit Remus, précipitamment.

Althaïs déposa sa brosse sur le sol et fit quelques pas pour se placer près du jeune homme. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Rusard. Il avait un peu de scrupule à faire ce genre de blagues. Mais il était un Maraudeur après tout ! Il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Et puis, la farce n'avait rien d'incroyable. Il appuya son doigt sur l'épaule du concierge pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien et sortit une plume de sa poche, en la tendant à …

« C'est bien Althaïs, ton nom, je crois ? » demanda-t-il, en lui adressant un petit sourire. « À toi l'honneur. »

La jeune fille lui retourna un sourire amusé et attrapa la plume des mains de Remus. Deuxième contact … Le jeune homme sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer, mais ce n'était pas de tristesse cette fois-ci. Althaïs se mordit un peu la lèvre, se concentrant sur son œuvre. Elle dessina de magnifiques moustaches à l'endormi, ainsi que des sourcils plus broussailleux qu'au naturel. Remus fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua qu'elle lui avait ajouté un petit graffiti sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi t'as dessiné des bougies ? » demanda-t-il, interloqué.

« Et bien … Nous avons le con », murmura-t-elle, en faisant un geste pour montrer Rusard. « Et aussi les cierges. Con-cierge, tu saisis ? »

Remus haussa un sourcil, en la regardant. Althaïs devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire mais le jeune Gryffondor ne put résister.

« Tu sais que c'est une blague … Disons … Non, je trouve pas vraiment d'adjectif pour la qualifier. »

Althaïs avait abandonné l'idée de résister à son rire. Elle était adorable. Sa blague était vraiment nulle, mais elle était définitivement adorable.

« Incroyablement bien trouvée ? » proposa la jolie Serdaigle, les yeux brillants de malice. « Parfaite ? Subtile ? Ingénieuse ? »

« J'osais pas le dire », lui lança Remus, en souriant largement tandis qu'il reprenait sa plume des mains de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci balaya la volière d'un regard désespéré mais Remus conserva son sourire. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura « _recurvite_ », ce qui fit disparaître en un clin d'œil toutes traces de saletés. Rien de plus efficace que la magie … Althaïs lui lança un sourire radieux et se mit à secouer l'épaule du concierge endormi.

« Mr Rusard ? » l'appela-t-elle, avec douceur. « Mr Rusard ? Nous avons fini. »

L'homme au crâne déjà bien dégarni se leva d'un bond, en fusillant du regard tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité, objets, animaux ou individus. Sans dire un mot, il parcouru les alentours en détaillant, en scrutant chaque recoin pour avoir le plaisir de leur reprocher leur travail bâclé. Mais rien. Le sort de Remus avait fait des merveilles.

« Allez-vous-en ! » grommela Rusard, presque déçu. « Et que je ne vous reprenne pas à traîner dans la forêt interdite, ou laver des fientes de hiboux passera pour une tâche agréable à côté de ce que je vous ferai. »

Althaïs baissa un peu la tête et Remus avait déjà tourné les talons pour sortir de la volière. Ils descendirent une volée de marche en silence. Le jeune Gryffondor se demandait intérieurement comment faire en sorte de rester avec Althaïs encore un peu plus longtemps. Il la trouvait agréable et aurait bien voulu la connaître un peu plus. La difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'il était aussi très timide et n'adressait la parole aux autres qu'en cas de nécessité. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le ventre de la jeune fille grogner si fort qu'il trouva le courage, et surtout le prétexte, pour lui parler.

« Je crois que le déjeuner est terminé depuis un moment dans la Grande Salle », lança-t-il, avant de poursuivre sans s'arrêter. « Tu veux descendre aux cuisines pour manger quelque chose ? »

« Tu sais où se trouve les cuisines ? » lui demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

Il hocha la tête et lui montra d'un signe du menton la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent donc à marcher. Remus se passait la main dans le cou, comme il le faisait systématiquement quand il était nerveux.

« Tu sais comment vont tes amis, au fait ? » demanda Althaïs en regardant devant elle.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Remus, en sursautant et en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

« Oh, rassure toi, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de quoi s'inquiéter. Mais ce matin, pendant les essais de Quidditch, Potter et Black se sont énervés contre … Des Serpentards. Je suis partie, alors je n'ai pas vu comment ça s'est terminé », raconta-t-elle, en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi », répondit Remus, brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien », souffla Althaïs.

Le jeune Lupin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet. Il savait pourtant que James et Sirius étaient suffisamment doués pour ne pas perdre un duel quelconque contre des Serpentards. Il savait aussi que le sablier de Gryffondor présentait un niveau désespérément bas et ce n'était pas en « s'énervant » contre des Serpentards qu'ils allaient remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons, cette année.

« Et qu'ils ont mis une bonne raclée aux Serpentards », ajouta la jeune fille, d'une toute petite voix.

Cette réflexion plaça Remus au comble de l'ébahissement. Il savait que le frère d'Althaïs faisait parti de la bande en question, la ressemblance étant particulièrement frappante entre eux deux. Ainsi, il aurait pu pensé qu'elle s'intéressait à la dispute aussi pour savoir comment allait celui-ci. Ça avait l'air bien différent …

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton frère ? » demanda Remus, timidement.

Althaïs le regarda un instant dans les yeux, comme pour le jauger. Son regard s'attarda sur l'écusson rouge et or cousu sur son pull et elle sembla finalement convaincue.

« Je … Je ne suis pas souvent d'accord avec Owen », avoua-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Remus hocha la tête et resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, mais il pensait avoir compris. Après tout, il était ami avec Sirius. Sale histoire que ces familles de sang-pur aux idéaux particuliers ...

« C'est bien que tu aies été répartie à Serdaigle », finit-il par lâcher, alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle eut un sourire, il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait raison. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans les cuisines. Remus tourna les yeux vers Althaïs, tandis que des dizaines de petits elfes de maison se précipitaient sur eux.

« Bonjour Monsieur, bonjour Miss ! »

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous faire plaisir ? »

« N'hésitez pas à nous demander ! Nous sommes à votre service ! »

Althaïs ouvrit ses yeux grands comme des gallions, avant de sourire largement. Remus avait eu plus ou moins la même réaction quand il était entré ici pour la première fois. C'était en deuxième année, avec Peter, Sirius et James évidemment. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un elfe de maison en vrai. Il savait que certaines familles de sorciers en possédaient mais ce n'était pas le cas des Lupin, et ces petites créatures étaient des plus surprenantes. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était loin d'être la première fois pour Althaïs. Venant d'une famille riche, Remus se demanda même de combien de serviteurs elle disposait. Il fallait aussi avouer que la pièce était exceptionnellement grande, une réplique parfaite de la Grande Salle, et il était toujours étonnant de découvrir qu'une pièce de ces proportions pouvait être gardée secrète.

« Ce serait possible d'avoir quelque chose qu'on va pouvoir emporter et manger facilement ? » demanda Remus, en souriant un peu aux elfes.

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, deux petits elfes leur fourrèrent dans les bras deux sacs de sandwichs et de beignets à la confiture.

« Merci beaucoup ! Sans vous, la demoiselle ici-présente serait sans doute morte de faim ! » lança Remus, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Althaïs, qui avait déjà fourré un gros morceau de sandwich dans sa bouche, ne put répondre et se contenta de donner un coup de coude dans le bras de Remus.

« Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! » s'écria-t-il, faussement indigné. « Ton ventre faisait plus de bruit qu'un norvégien à crêtes ! »

« Je crois que tu ne me connais pas encore assez pour me traiter de dragon ! » répliqua enfin la jolie blonde, en souriant largement.

Ils venaient de rejoindre de nouveau le hall d'entrée quand un petit groupe de Serdaigles fondit sur eux.

« Depuis le temps qu'on te cherchait, Althaïs ! T'étais où ? »

« En retenue », les informa la jeune fille, sur un ton joyeux.

« En retenue ? » répéta une petite blonde toute fine, absolument horrifiée.

« T'as l'air très heureuse pour quelqu'un qui sort de retenue », observa le jeune garçon, d'un air soupçonneux.

« Je vais vous laisser, je pense », souffla Remus, qui voulait se faire discret.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui comme s'ils venaient seulement de remarquer sa présence. Le jeune Lupin glissa une main dans son cou, retrouvant sa nervosité habituelle. Althaïs avait l'air étrangement contrarié, mais elle se reprit vite et tourna vers lui un sourire doux.

« Un grand merci pour ça, Remus », dit-elle, en levant un peu son sandwich. « Et pour le reste aussi ! »

Remus ne répondit rien mais adressa un léger sourire à la jeune fille, ainsi qu'un signe de tête aux autres Serdaigles. Mal à l'aise, il ne perdit pas de temps et s'enfuit dans les escaliers de marbre, avec dans l'idée de rejoindre la tour des Gryffondors.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il monta les sept étages qui le séparaient de la salle commune, sans même passer par ses habituels raccourcis. Il se sentait … Il ne savait même pas exactement. Bizarre ? Rien de tout ça ne lui était encore arrivé. Trouver une fille aussi belle qu'il en était à essayer de déterminer la couleur de ses yeux – entre le bleu et le vert – … Se repasser en boucle les moments où il lui avait touché la main … Se dire que son rire avait quelque chose de léger, de joyeux comme rien d'autre ne pouvait l'être. Il traversa le portrait de la Grosse Dame en murmurant simplement le mot de passe. Et elle l'avait remercié.

« Mais t'étais où ?! » s'exclama James, en se levant brusquement de son fauteuil.

« On s'est inquiété ! » rajouta Peter.

« Ouais ! J'étais tellement inquiet que j'ai refusé un rendez-vous avec Glenda Bonham », assura Sirius, qui secouait la tête d'un air las.

Remus ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien en avoir sorti. Il déglutit et se reprit. Les autres se moqueraient de lui s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Et vous ? Vous vous êtes encore battu avec des Serpentards, il paraît ! »

Il avait un ton furieux, mais aucun des trois autres maraudeurs ne se sentit vraiment menacé.

« Ils l'ont bien mérité », répliqua Sirius, sans plus de cérémonie. « Et on a même pas eu de retenue. »

« Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Remus, méfiant.

« Lily-la-préfète est intervenue. Ça nous a juste coûté vingt points. »

James s'enfonça si profondément dans son fauteuil comme s'il essayait de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Remus ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé près de Peter. Tout le monde finit par se détendre. Sirius, à moitié avachi dans son propre fauteuil, avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Alors Lunard, t'as toujours rien dit. T'étais où ? » demanda-t-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail.

« J'étais en retenue », marmonna-t-il, en se dissimulant derrière un livre dans lequel il fit semblant de se plonger.

« Quoi ?! » entendit-il sortir de la bouche d'un Peter médusé.

Remus rougit légèrement derrière son bouquin. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être le sujet de l'attention et encore moins lorsque cela concernait le non-respect du règlement.

« J'étais dans la forêt interdite pour terminer la partie ouest de la carte et … Bref, je me suis fait pincer par Rusard », raconta-t-il d'une voix monocorde.

« Toi ? Tu t'es fait pincer par Rusard ? » railla James, en regardant fixement le livre de Remus. « Tu vieillis ou quoi ? »

« Je courrais et je suis rentré en plein dans une fille. Ça a suffit pour que Rusard me rattrape. »

« C'était qui cette fille ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt interdite ? »

« C'était une Serdaigle, Althaïs Jugson, et figure-toi que sur le coup, j'ai même pas pensé à lui demander de me raconter sa vie, Patmol. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez du faire, du coup ? » questionna Peter.

« Nettoyer la volière », répondit Remus, avant de poursuivre. « Mais c'était assez sympa finalement. Rusard s'est endormi, alors Althaïs a proposé de lui dessiner des moustaches sur le visage. »

James et Peter éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant, qui fit sursauter quelques élèves assis près de la fenêtre. Sirius, quant à lui, paraissait un peu perplexe.

« C'est pas du tout son genre », expliqua-t-il, les sourcils froncés. « C'est une fille sérieuse. Ses parents n'arrêtent jamais de se vanter de l'intelligence et de la bonne tenue de leur petite princesse. Je te parie mille gallions que c'était sa première retenue, d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve, elle t'a proposé ça pour te piéger, Lunard ! »

Sirius ne pouvait visiblement pas s'empêcher de parler d'Althaïs sur un ton un peu froid.

« Je ne pense pas, elle m'a semblé sympa », l'informa Remus, qui fronçait les sourcils également. « Elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle espérait que vous aviez mis une bonne raclée aux Serpentards, ce matin. »

« Tu rigoles ? » ironisa le jeune Black, en secouant la tête. « C'est impossible. La preuve, c'est que son frère faisait parti du lot. Et elle adore son frère. Quand elle était plus petite, elle restait toujours collée à ses basques, je m'en souviens. Cette fille, c'est une graine de mangemort, c'est sûr. »

« Je ne pense pas », soutint Remus, dont la voix n'était plus aussi assurée. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas souvent d'accord avec lui. »

Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant et le jeune Lupin sentit ses espoirs se dissoudre petit à petit.

« Elle t'a dit ça parce qu'elle sait très bien que t'es à Gryffondor et que c'était ce que tu voulais entendre. Crois-moi, la famille Jugson est peut-être une des plus noires que je connaisse. Sans doute même pire que la mienne. Et pourtant, la mienne est déjà bien demeurée. »

« Mais au final, on s'en fiche, non ? » s'exclama Peter, avec un grand sourire. « Ça vous dit pas d'aller faire un tour dehors ? J'arrive à rien avec mes devoirs, de toute façon. »

« Très bonne idée, Queudver. Je m'ennuyais ! » le coupa Sirius, qui s'était déjà levé. « Cornedrue, tu prends ton balai ? »

Remus se leva également mais garda son livre en main. Peter avait beau adorer jouer au Quidditch autant que Sirius et presque autant que James, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du lycanthrope, qui volait avec modération. Pour autant, c'était toujours un plaisir d'accompagner ses amis et il ne se fit pas prier, malgré les questions et autres réflexions qui se battaient vigoureusement dans son esprit. Althaïs était-elle si douce, si gentille qu'elle en avait l'air ? Pourquoi sentait-il son ventre se serrer en la regardant ? Pourquoi, par Merlin, se posait-il cette question alors qu'il avait déjà la réponse ? Oui, clairement, il la trouvait belle, drôle et … Il était un loup-garou, une saleté de loup-garou qui n'avait rien à voir avec une fille comme elle. Il aurait juste voulu être normal, pour une fois. Rien que cette fois-ci. Pour pouvoir espérer avoir une infime chance avec elle. Pour pouvoir s'autoriser à penser à elle, tout simplement. Déjà que le fait d'avoir des amis constituait, pour lui, une aubaine inespérée, il valait mieux arrêter de tenter sa chance.

Heureusement, la fin de la journée fit oublier à Remus toutes ses interrogations à propos d'Althaïs. Ils rentrèrent du terrain de Quidditch juste à temps pour pouvoir prendre leur dîner dans la Grande Salle et se couchèrent assez tôt ce soir-là. Dans l'obscurité du dortoir, Remus s'autorisa pourtant à penser à Althaïs, en se faisant la promesse qu'il ferait tout pour l'oublier dès le lendemain matin. Il savait très bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans un monde parfait et penser à cette fille ne lui pourrait que lui faire du mal. De toute façon, c'était sûr : la jolie Serdaigle l'avait déjà oublié et c'était une chance pour elle.


	9. Le chasseur de chocogrenouilles

Bonjour, bonsoir ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, qui font toujours tellement plaisir ! Et que j'attends avec impatience, il faut le dire ! :)

D'ailleurs, merci **Danaud64** pour tous ces commentaires ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! Autant te dire que je fais mon maximum pour respecter les livres et les films (qui ne collent parfois pas du tout entre eux d'ailleurs). J'ai même ... A peu près 13 pages Word de chronologie. Je suis prête pour Qui veut gagner des Gallions ! Et du coup, j'essaye d'y incorporer des événements qui pourraient bien être arrivés (Qui sait !). Remus, amoureux ? Hum ... Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça s'annonce compliqué ! Et une tarte à Sirius ? Oh, il la mérite peut-être un peu (surtout avec ce qu'il va faire dans l'un des prochains chapitres ! Mais je ne dis rien de plus. Héhéhé ...). Enfin, je pense qu'après avoir récemment quitté sa famille, il est encore dans sa phase d'opposition. D'un côté, il y a les supers-héros et de l'autre, les mangemorts psychopathes. Il se simplifie la vie. Mais il va grandir, faut y croire ! Tant qu'il y a de la magie, y'a de l'espoir ! Enfin ... Encore un grand merci ! Et à très bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Le chasseur de chocogrenouilles**

 **Date : Vendredi 29 octobre 1976 – POV Althaïs**

La pluie tombait à torrent dehors et rien ne passionnait plus Althaïs que ça. Regarder l'eau dévaler le parc de Poudlard, écouter les rafales de vent contre les carreaux … Cela suffisait amplement à faire son bonheur. Et cela la faisait surtout rester tranquille sur sa chaise, pour le plus grand bonheur de Victoria qui coiffait la jeune fille. Elle était parvenue à transformer les longs cheveux lisses d'Althaïs en une crinière ondulée qu'elle releva au-dessus de sa nuque.

« Bon, on se dépêche un peu, on a pas toute la soirée », bougonna Lysandra, qui tapait du pied d'impatience.

Elle avait déjà du prendre son mal en patience et regarder le dortoir se transformer en cabine d'essayage pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Lysandra semblait désormais sur le point de craquer. Elle avait enfilé sa propre robe et réuni ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, comme à l'habitude. Victoria, qui s'occupait des finitions de la coiffure d'Althaïs, sembla ne même pas l'avoir entendu.

« Ça fait plaisir à Victoria », observa Althaïs, avec douceur. « Laisse-la me prendre pour une poupée encore deux minutes. »

La jolie blonde rayonnait dans sa robe d'un bleu électrique, fraîchement achetée à Pré-au-Lard grâce aux conseils divers et variés de Circé, Victoria et Lysandra. Cette dernière quitta le dortoir pour laisser Victoria terminer ce qu'elle avait entreprit. Lorsqu'Althaïs se regarda dans le miroir, elle grimaça un peu.

« Tu sais que je vais juste chez Slughorn, pas vrai ? »

« Je le sais ! » assura Victoria. « Et je pense que tout ça sera parfait ! Tu es parfaite, Althaïs Jugson. »

Victoria serra brièvement son amie dans ses bras et finit par la relâcher, en souriant. Althaïs nota qu'elle avait l'air déçu. À vrai dire, le contraste était saisissant. D'un côté, Althaïs avec sa coiffure impeccable, sa robe parfaitement repassée et ses petits talons et de l'autre, Victoria qui avait les cheveux emmêlés et portait un vieux pyjama aux motifs floraux, trop large pour elle.

« Merci beaucoup », répondit Althaïs, en rougissant un peu. « Lys' et moi, on te racontera tout dès qu'on reviendra, d'accord ? »

« Je sais. En attendant, dépêche-toi, Al' ! Si tu les laisses seuls tous les deux trop longtemps, Lysandra risque d'assommer Gaspard ! »

Et en effet, quand Althaïs débarqua dans la salle commune, Lysandra semblait bouillir d'exaspération, malgré la présence d'un Gaspard tout sourire près d'elle. Ce dernier était le petit frère de Circé et Slughorn était clairement son idole. Il vantait les mérites et les talents du maître des potions à qui voulait l'entendre – ce qui se résumait à très peu de personnes, en réalité –. Jamais encore Althaïs ne l'avait entendu parler d'autres choses que de potions, de chaudrons ou d'innombrables ingrédients inconnus. Le bruit courrait même qu'il avait recouvert une partie des murs de son dortoir avec des photos de chaudrons en ébullition. À côté de ça, le garçon était adorable, toujours prêt à rendre service et véritablement intéressé par ses camarades, si ce n'était qu'il ramenait toujours tout aux potions. Avec lui, vous pouviez parler de guerre, de musique, de tarte à la mélasse, tout finissait toujours avec le mot « potion ». Althaïs n'était d'ailleurs pas surprise qu'il soit un membre actif du Club de Slug. Lysandra était également invitée de façon régulière par le professeur Slughorn, pour être une joueuse de Quidditch incroyable, et aussi et surtout pour être la fille de Gwendolyn Morgan, la célèbre Harpie de Hollyhead, championne de la ligue anglaise à plusieurs reprises et également championne du monde. Du côté des Serdaigles, Benjy Fenwick avait aussi été convié en tant qu'espoir du Quidditch. Autant Lysandra ne souhaitait pas en faire son métier, autant Benjy en rêvait plus que de raison. Il avait cependant décliné l'invitation, préférant « assister Circé dans ses devoirs ». Dirk Cresswell, un cinquième année, serait aussi présent, sans qu'Althaïs connaisse la raison exact de sa présence. Il semblait juste que le jeune homme ait un lien vague avec des gobelins. Althaïs était la dernière invitée de la maison Serdaigle et c'était d'ailleurs la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité. D'après ses amis, la raison de cette invitation résidait dans le nombre de BUSEs qu'elle avait obtenu l'an passé.

En vérité, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller se pavaner chez Slughorn, mais Lysandra l'avait littéralement supplié à genoux et évidemment, face à tant de persuasion, toute forme de résistance disparaissait. Il lui fallait donc affronter le maître des potions et son accueil étrange mais chaleureux. Il avait la gentillesse d'adresser un petit mot à chacun, mais nul doute qu'il discourait bien plus lorsqu'il évoquait ses élèves préférés. Ainsi, ce fut la soirée de Lily Evans et de Severus Rogue décrits comme possédant « un véritable instinct naturel pour ce qui était de préparer les potions ». Gaspard n'en fut même pas offusqué. À vrai dire, il idolâtrait autant les deux élèves que son propre professeur. De l'autre côté de la table, Regulus Black était entouré par ce qui semblait être deux gardes du corps, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange. Althaïs leur avait adressé à tous les trois un salut poli en entrant dans la pièce, mais rien de plus. Le plus jeune des Black avait retrouvé son air arrogant qui avait disparu lors du dîner donné après le départ de son aîné. Il affichait désormais un visage fermé et hautain, comme il savait parfaitement le faire. Althaïs n'aurait jamais pu y lire quoi que ce soit, tristesse ou colère. Rien ne se voyait. Rodolphus semblait, quant à lui, être le plus heureux des hommes, fier de faire partie d'une sorte d'élite. Son petit frère se contentait d'engouffrer tant de pudding qu'il le pouvait, ce qui semblait représenter une quantité assez impressionnante.

« Et vous, Miss McDonald, vers quelle branche vous orientez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore bien sûre, Professeur », répondit distinctement Mary MacDonald. « Mais j'aimerais bien me rapprocher de la Magizoologie ou devenir vétérimage. »

« Rien d'étonnant », beugla Slughorn. « Le professeur Brûlopot ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous ! Vous connaissez donc, bien sûr, Newt Scamander, l'auteur émérite de « Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » ? Il profite d'une retraite bien méritée dans le comté du Dorset, mais je suis certain qu'il ne refuserait pas un entretien avec une sorcière passionnée telle que vous l'êtes, Miss. »

Mary MacDonald hocha la tête, visiblement impressionnée. À chaque ambition, le professeur Slughorn répondait toujours par des encouragements manifestes, proposant une aide ou une rencontre déterminante. Althaïs avait éludé la question concernant son avenir, en affirmant qu'elle se laissait encore le choix. Cela n'eut rien d'étonnant, compte tenu du nombre des matières qu'elle avait choisi en ASPICs. « Brillante, incroyablement brillante » avait répété Slughorn, en la détaillant longuement. Il avait rajouté que pour elle, les portes s'ouvriraient certainement dans tous les domaines, mais qu'il la voyait très bien entrer au département de la Justice Magique. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour paraître agréablement surprise, même si la perspective d'entrer au Ministère ne la réjouissait pas trop. Étant la fille de Wilbert Jugson, spécialiste en la matière, elle ne savait que trop bien comme ce lieu, en temps de guerre, devenait l'endroit de toutes les corruptions.

La soirée ne fut pas si désagréable finalement. Althaïs avait fait connaissance avec Lily Evans, la préfète des Gryffondors, découvrant que cette fille était d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

« C'est dommage qu'on ne se parle pas davantage entre maisons », fit remarquer la rousse. « On ne sait pas ce que l'on perd. Vraiment ! J'imagine que c'est un peu à cause du Quidditch. Trop de compétition tue la compétition ! »

Le sourire d'Althaïs s'élargit encore un peu plus quand elle remarqua le regard noir que lança Lysandra à Lily. D'un autre côté, la blonde avait aussi noté le regard acide de Rodolphus Lestrange à son égard. Elle était en train de pactiser avec le diable … Ou plus précisément avec Lily Evans, Gryffondor et surtout sang-de-bourbe. Pour autant, elle décida de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Être à Poudlard la rassurait suffisamment pour qu'elle prenne courage.

« Ne dis rien de mal à propos du Quidditch devant Lysandra », expliqua Althaïs, en riant un peu, penchée vers la Gryffondor.

« Oh, je vois », murmura Lily, amusée, avant de hausser le ton volontairement. « D'un autre côté, le Quidditch permet de parfois réunir les gens ! Dans la Gazette de ce matin, ils annonçaient les fiançailles de Ludo Verpey et de Svetlana Vassiliev, qui est une personnalité politique très importante en Ukraine. »

« C'est pas ça qui va aider les Frelons à gagner quelque chose, tiens », répliqua Lysandra, sur un ton méprisant.

Le visage de Lily se figea. Elle qui croyait s'être rattrapé auprès de Lysandra … Elle s'était bien trompée. Althaïs se pencha à nouveau vers elle.

« Encore raté, Lily. Lysandra déteste Ludo Verpey. Elle trouve qu'il fait plus souvent la une des journaux pour ses histoires d'amour que pour ses résultats au Quidditch », murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin. « Oui, je sais, c'est compliqué … »

Les deux jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de rire, la situation étant trop désespérée pour être rattrapée. Lysandra se tourna délibérément vers son voisin de droite, à savoir Gaspard Shingleton qui fut absolument ravi de trouver un interlocuteur pour discuter des intérêts du cuivre dans la fabrication des chaudrons.

Mary MacDonald choisit ce moment-là pour se lever et annoncer son départ. Elle remercia chaleureusement le professeur Slughorn, qui lui offrit de nouveaux compliments, et Althaïs sauta sur l'occasion pour se lever à son tour. Se savoir observée par Rodolphus Lestrange la dérangeait tout particulièrement, mais elle ne voulait pas être la première à partir. Que Mary MacDonald et son envie de se coucher tôt soient bénies, pensa Althaïs. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent donc ensemble les quartiers du maître des potions et traversèrent tranquillement une partie des cachots.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si passionnée par les créatures magiques », fit observer Althaïs, tandis que leurs pas résonnaient dans le long couloir.

« Oh si », s'exclama Mary, surexcitée. « Je crois que si je pouvais, après Poudlard, j'ouvrirais un grand zoo. Tu sais, comme les moldus ? Pour faire découvrir certaines espèces aux gens. »

Althaïs n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pouvait bien être un zoo, mais l'enthousiasme de sa camarade la fit sourire malgré tout.

« _CONIUNCTIVIS MALEFICIA_! » lança une voix masculine, sortie de nul part.

La Serdaigle se baissa vivement mais constata tout aussi vite que ce n'était pas elle qui avait été visé. En revanche, Mary n'avait pas la même chance. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres et la jeune fille se recroquevilla, portant ses mains à son visage abîmé. Toute la peau autour de ses yeux s'était brusquement enflammée et avait pris une teinte rougeâtre. Althaïs posa instinctivement une main sur le bras de Mary tout en se retournant de tout côté pour essayer de comprendre qui était à l'origine de ce maléfice. Ses yeux horrifiés tombèrent rapidement sur les responsables de l'attaque. La jolie blonde n'eut aucun mal à mettre un nom sur leur visage satisfait. À moitié caché au détour d'un couloir voisin, Edwyn Avery affichait un sourire victorieux qui s'agrandit encore lorsque Mary gémit à nouveau. Il tenait encore sa baguette à la main et il n'y avait besoin d'aucune preuve pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait lancé le maléfice, tant il semblait fier de lui. Derrière son épaule, le petit Mulciber tordait le cou pour profiter du spectacle. Tout sourire, il leva le pouce en direction d'Althaïs, persuadé qu'elle les approuverait. Celle-ci sentit son estomac se révulser presque instantanément. Elle se détourna des deux Serpentards en sentant Mary trembler sous ses doigts. Il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie de toute urgence. Le cerveau d'Althaïs sembla alors s'arrêter de fonctionner normalement et le pilote automatique prit la relève.

« _Expelliarmus_! » s'exclama-t-elle finalement, en pointant sa baguette sur Avery et Mulciber.

La fureur qui la parcourait fut suffisante pour les désarmer et les projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Les deux Serpentards avaient été tellement surpris par la réaction de la jeune Jugson qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas réagi. Cette surprise l'énerva d'autant plus. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle allait les féliciter ? Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'elle allait les laisser faire sans rien dire ? Pour la seule raison qu'ils appartenaient tous, en tant que sang-purs, à une sorte de secte moribonde ? Althaïs ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et passa un des bras de Mary sur ses épaules, tandis qu'elle glissait le sien autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

« Viens Mary, il faut aller à l'infirmerie ! Mme Pomfresh va t'arranger tout ça », expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante. « Ne touche pas tes yeux ! »

« Je ne vois plus rien, je ne vois plus rien … », répétait une Mary complètement paniquée qui se cramponnait à Althaïs. « Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! »

« Ça va s'arranger, je te promets », affirma la Serdaigle, en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix.

Par chance, Mary n'était pas très lourde et se laissa entraîner dans les escaliers sans opposer la moindre difficulté. Lorsqu'Althaïs poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh était occupée à panser les mains d'une fillette brune. Elle se leva d'un bond, en remarquant la position de Mary, et approcha des deux jeunes filles à grands pas.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? » s'écria l'infirmière, en allant soutenir le côté droit de Mary. « Asseyons-la ici ! »

La jeune blessée se laissa guider, les sanglots et la douleur associés semblaient la fatiguer de manière importante.

« Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé ? » répéta Mme Pomfresh, en écartant les mains de Mary de manière à examiner correctement ses yeux.

Tremblante, Althaïs n'avait toujours pas compris que c'était à elle que l'infirmière s'adressait.

« Êtes-vous blessée, vous aussi ?! » interrogea l'infirmière, en tournant un bref regard vers Althaïs.

« Non, moi, pas du tout ! » répliqua cette dernière, en retrouvant ses esprits. « Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sort, je ne sais pas lequel. Mais les yeux de Mary sont devenus rouges comme ça presque immédiatement. »

Debout près du lit de Mary, Althaïs sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. L'adrénaline achevait de se rependre dans ses veines. Mme Pomfresh posa une main sur l'épaule de Mary et lui intima de rester le plus calme possible, lui indiquant qu'elle allait lui chercher une potion pour calmer ses douleurs. Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs très rapidement. En l'espace de trente secondes, la jeune infirmière revenait déjà à son chevet pour lui faire avaler une potion blanchâtre.

« Avec ça, vous allez vous détendre rapidement. Si vous vous sentez fatiguée, ne luttez pas contre le sommeil », expliqua-t-elle à Mary, tout en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le lit au cadre grinçant.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le professeur McGonagall, qui arborait une expression encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Minerva ! » se réjouit Mme Pomfresh, en la voyant s'approcher.

Les yeux du professeur passèrent de Mary, qui s'était déjà endormie, à Althaïs, qui se demandait comme elle avait été prévenu, en terminant par l'infirmière de Poudlard, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé en un simple regard.

« Minerva, il semble que quelqu'un ait lancé un maléfice de Conjonctivite à Miss MacDonald. Son état nécessite l'application rapide d'une potion Oculus, ou elle risque de perdre complètement la vue. Je dois tout de suite contacter Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Allez-y, Pompom », l'encouragea McGonagall, qui s'approcha du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mary.

Althaïs, debout devant le lit, ne pouvait quitter la jeune Gryffondor du regard. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'entendre le bruit provoqué par la poudre de la cheminette et de trouver les minutes qui suivirent interminables. Elle sentit le regard de McGonagall sur elle, mais ne bougea pas d'un cil. L'infirmière de Poudlard finit par revenir, tandis que Mary semblait perdre connaissance. Ou peut-être ne faisait-elle que s'endormir ?

« Des médicomages arrivent dans quelques minutes. Vous pouvez y aller, Minerva. Je vous contacte dès que j'ai plus d'informations sur son état », assura Mme Pomfresh.

« Bien. Miss Jugson, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

La jeune fille quitta Mary à contrecœur et suivit le professeur jusqu'à son bureau, sans un mot. Comment la jeune fille allait-elle s'en sortir ? Pouvait-elle vraiment perdre la vue ? Et Avery ? Et Mulciber ? Pouvait-elle seulement les dénoncer ?

« Racontez-moi l'histoire », exigea McGonagall, assez sèchement.

Si Althaïs avait voulu faire de l'humour, elle lui aurait demandé quelle histoire elle préférait entendre, entre Lapina la Babille ou La Fontaine de la bonne fortune. Mais c'était bien loin d'être le cas. Blanche comme un linge, la jolie blonde avait terminé de ronger ce qui lui restait d'ongles et priait Merlin que Mary n'ait aucune séquelle.

« Mary et moi, on venait tout juste de quitter la soirée du professeur Slughorn et on rentrait nous coucher. Mais quelqu'un lui a jeté un maléfice », commença Althaïs.

Le professeur McGonagall se pencha un peu derrière son bureau, pour planter son regard dur dans celui d'Althaïs. Celle-ci n'eut aucun mal à déterminer ses intentions : elle voulait savoir QUI avait fait ça. Althaïs en était pleinement consciente …

« Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était. J'ai lancé un sort de désarmement un peu au hasard et j'ai tout de suite amené Mary à l'infirmerie », acheva-t-elle, en sentant sa voix vaciller.

Un court silence s'immisça entre les deux femmes et la directrice des Gryffondors sembla soudain bien plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était. Elle allait désormais devoir annoncer aux parents de Mary que leur fille avait été agressé et que personne ne savait qui était responsable. McGonagall soupira doucement. C'était la partie qu'elle aimait le moins dans son travail de directrice de maison.

« Je vous félicite pour votre rapidité, Miss Jugson. Vous avez très certainement augmenté les chances de guérison de Mary MacDonald », assura-t-elle, en se levant de son fauteuil.

Althaïs fit de même mais ne put répondre. A cause d'elle, Avery et Mulciber ne seraient pas sanctionnés. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était particulièrement grave, Althaïs ne saurait en douter. Mais la peur la paralysait. Les deux serpentards savaient très bien qu'elle était la seule à les avoir vu. S'ils étaient inquiétés, ce ne pourrait être que de la faute de la petite Jugson. Ils seraient très certainement renvoyés, les familles s'en mêleraient et Althaïs payerait un prix très élevé. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler, se souvenant des coups qu'elle avait pris pour avoir simplement prononcé deux phrases douteuses. Cette fois-ci, son père la tuerait certainement.

Ce soir-là, elle eut moins la chance de rentrer dans un dortoir où toutes ses camarades dormaient déjà. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Elle put se contenter de s'étendre lentement et de fixer la fenêtre, sans même oser pleurer. De toute façon, de quel droit pouvait-elle être malheureuse ? Ce serait entièrement de sa faute si les coupables restaient impunis.

En dépit de tout cela, la vie continuait. Halloween était et avait toujours été une des plus grandes fêtes de l'année à Poudlard. Cette année, les elfes de maison, Hagrid le garde-chasse et quelques professeurs s'étaient surpassés. Les citrouilles étaient encore plus gigantesques qu'à l'accoutumée, une nuée de chauve-souris survolait la tête des élèves et la tarte à la citrouille ravissait même les estomacs plus difficiles. Pourtant, Althaïs n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête. Assise à la table des Serdaigles, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à participer à la conversation. Cela faisait désormais deux jours que Mary avait été attaqué et la jolie blonde n'avait toujours pas dénoncé les auteurs de cette agression. Elle avait été prête à le faire à plusieurs reprises, mais s'était finalement ravisée, craignant des représailles. Les nuits avaient été longues et la journée du samedi, comme celle du dimanche, avait consisté à rester enfermer dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle ne s'était autorisée à sortir que pour manger et pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de la jeune MacDonald. La petite Gryffondor avait été transféré à Sainte-Mangouste mais semblait en parfaite voie de rémission. Elle n'aurait certainement aucune séquelle et Althaïs sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'alléger un peu. Pour autant, le sourire sadique d'Avery continuait à la réveiller en pleine nuit et sa culpabilité de ne pas le dénoncer augmentait à mesure que les heures passaient.

 _« Retrouve-moi à 21 heures, près du tableau représentant « Le crapaud, l'aigle et le renard », au quatrième étage. Owen »_

Tout en rangeant le petit mot de son frère dans la poche de sa jupe, Althaïs jeta un œil autour d'elle pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait remarqué. Owen s'était arrangé pour transmettre le morceau de parchemin à un petit Serdaigle qui était venu le donner à Althaïs. D'une nature secrète, celle-ci préférait autant que ses amis ne sachent rien. D'autant plus qu'elle savait déjà parfaitement ce que son frère lui voulait … Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Circé, Lysandra, Victoria et Eden n'avaient pas eu, de la part d'Althaïs, une version différente de celle qu'elle avait donné au professeur McGonagall.

Même si elle ne mangeait pas grand chose et que les conversations de ses amis lui passaient au-dessus, Althaïs recula le plus possible le moment où elle allait devoir se lever et annoncer qu'elle allait se coucher. Un énième mensonge. Cela faisait deux mois que la rentrée avait eu lieu et presque autant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à son frère. Comme si rien, à Poudlard, ne les réunissait vraiment.

« Je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit », lança-t-elle d'une traite, avant de se lever et de s'esquiver rapidement pour ne donner à aucun de ses amis l'idée de la suivre.

La soirée était loin d'être terminée dans la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient encore sagement assis à leur place, le couvre-feu étant un peu repoussé pour cause de soirée exceptionnelle. En passant près de la porte d'entrée, Althaïs entendit Rusard brailler au professeur McGonagall qu'une bande de voyous « et je pense exactement savoir de qui il s'agit » avait collé sur la tête d'Apollon un chapeau de sorcier miniature et qu'il lui était impossible de l'enlever.

En montant lentement les escaliers de marbre, Althaïs essayait de déterminer ce qu'elle allait dire à son frère. Allait-elle rester silencieuse et acquiescer sagement ? Devait-elle s'énerver et lui cracher à la figure ce qu'elle pensait de ses amis plus minables les uns que les autres ? Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait déjà atteint le lieu de rendez-vous. Elle sentit alors une main ferme se refermer sur son bras et l'attirer dans un recoin de couloir. Levant son visage inquiet sur le propriétaire de la main en question, elle reconnut Owen. Le grand blond avait le même visage d'ange que sa sœur, mais la puissance de sa poigne contrastait largement avec cette soi-disante douceur. Il la lâcha cependant assez rapidement et la laissa s'écarter un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens, durs et glacés.

« Bonsoir à toi aussi, Althaïs. Je vais très bien, je te remercie », répondit-il, sur un ton ironique.

Un petit rire émergea de nul part et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Althaïs remarqua la présence d'Antonin Doholov quelques mètres plus loin. Adossé contre la porte du fond du couloir, il avait plié la jambe, le pied appuyé sur la porte et donnait l'impression d'être en train d'assister à un spectacle relativement plaisant, les bras nonchalamment croisés sur sa poitrine. Tout d'abord, Althaïs ne répondit rien, se contentant de le regarder en se demandant si sa baguette était bien dans sa poche. Ce début de conversation ne lui annonçait rien qui vaille.

« Tu vas mieux que Mary MacDonald, en tout cas », finit par dire la jeune fille, aussi froidement que possible.

« C'est bien. Tu rentres directement dans le vif du sujet, ça sera plus rapide comme ça. Sache que je t'interdis de dénoncer les responsables de cette plaisanterie ou même d'en parler à qui que ce soit », déclara Owen, en pesant chaque mot.

« Cette plaisanterie ?! » s'indigna Althaïs. « Elle a faillit perdre la vue, Owen ! C'est loin d'être une plaisanterie ! Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une agression de la part de pauvres lâches complètement sadiques ! »

« Tais-toi ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe, elle ne mérite que ça », répondit-il sur un ton méprisant. « Si nous n'avions pas ce vieil imbécile de Dumbledore collé à nos basques, crois-moi qu'elle aurait eu bien plus que les yeux brûlés. Poudlard devrait être débarrassé de ces parasites, de toute façon. »

Entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son frère donna à Althaïs l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Ce n'était même pas son regard écœuré, son ton glacé ou son visage déformé qui lui faisaient le plus mal. C'était bien ses mots et la signification qu'ils avaient. Son frère n'était plus son frère. Ce mage noir lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau, c'était on-ne-peut-plus clair.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » murmura Althaïs, au bord des larmes. « Tu parles d'une fille qui ne t'a jamais rien fait … Et qui vaut, sans même exagérer, mille fois mieux que ta future femme. »

C'en fut trop pour Owen qui saisit la jeune fille par les bras, la plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Le souffle coupé, Althaïs ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, tandis que son frère lui serrait les bras si fort qu'ils s'engourdirent presque immédiatement.

« Ça suffit, Althaïs », la sermonna-t-il, à voix basse. « Tu commences par fréquenter des sang-de-bourbes, tu pactises avec ces saletés de Gryffondors … Ne me mens pas, quelqu'un t'a vu avec ce type, Lupin. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser. Par Merlin, je ne te croyais pas si stupide. Et maintenant, tu protéges une … Une erreur de la nature ! C'est quoi, ta prochaine idée ? Déshonorer totalement la famille ? Père m'avait bien prévenu de te surveiller. J'étais persuadé qu'il exagérait. Mais une fois de plus, il a bien vu. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ?! Que je n'adresse plus la parole à personne ?! »

« Je voudrais que tu t'adresses à des sorciers dignes de ce nom ! Je te préviens, Althaïs … Tiens-toi tranquille. Je ne pense pas que je te pardonnerais de nouvelles erreurs », la menaça Owen, avant de rire un peu en se tournant vers Doholov. « Et encore … T'as de la chance qu'Antonin apprécie ton sourire. Tu n'as même pas réussi à le dégoûter. Tant mieux. Il ne manquerait plus que tu n'épouses pas à un sang-pur ... »

Owen la relâcha enfin et lui tourna délibérément le dos. Il adressa un regard à Doholov et commençait déjà à s'en aller quand ce dernier daigna se détacher de la porte du fond, parcourant tranquillement les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'Althaïs.

« Il neigera en enfer avant tu réussisses à me dégoûter, princesse », souffla Antonin dans le creux de son oreille, tout en glissant lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Althaïs ferma les yeux, il ne lui restait que ça à faire pour s'échapper de cette situation. Elle sentait la respiration du Serpentard sur son visage, un souffle qui la blessait encore un peu plus. Quand elle osa rouvrir les paupières, elle était seule dans ce bout de couloir, le dos toujours collé au mur. Les larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues mais la jeune fille resta immobile, à fixer silencieusement le mur d'en face. Ses bras lui faisaient un mal de chien et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. La jolie blonde se laissa alors glisser contre le mur, sentant ses jambes se plier sous son poids. Alors, plus rien ne l'empêcha d'éclater en sanglots. Elle resserra un peu plus son gilet contre elle et se recroquevilla autant qu'elle le pouvait. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que pleurer, vider toutes ces larmes trop longtemps retenues qui, maintenant, ne demandaient plus qu'à sortir.

« Ça va ? »

La jeune fille releva vivement la tête, sur la défensive, et tomba presque nez à nez avec Remus Lupin. Celui-ci s'était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur et parut surpris quand il la reconnut.

« Althaïs ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il semblait véritablement inquiet, à présent. Une mèche châtain lui glissa sur les yeux mais rien ne parut le déconcentrer tandis qu'il observait la jeune fille, à la recherche, semblait-il, d'une blessure ou de quelque chose qui explique sa détresse.

« Il ne m'arrive rien. Et on ne se connaît pas, je ne te permets pas de m'appeler par mon prénom », cracha sèchement la jeune fille, en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le Gryffondor fut encore plus étonné et Althaïs aurait pu l'être aussi de son propre ton. Elle ne s'était presque jamais entendue parler si sèchement à quelqu'un. Encore moins à quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait de son état. Elle s'en voulut presque immédiatement mais n'ajouta rien. Remus Lupin faisait parti des infréquentables, selon la liste édictée par son frère. Il valait donc peut-être mieux qu'elle l'évite, tant pour sa santé à lui que pour sa sécurité à elle. Pour autant, le Gryffondor ne mit pas longtemps à se remettre de sa surprise. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et entreprit de chercher quelque chose dans la poche de sa cape.

« Et bien, pour une personne à qui il n'arrive rien, ça fait beaucoup de larmes … », déclara-t-il, à voix basse.

Le jeune homme tira une chocogrenouille de cette fameuse poche et la tendit à Althaïs. Celle-ci secoua la tête, gênée par cette attention.

« Je viens de te parler comme si t'étais une bouse de dragon et toi, tu me donnes du chocolat ? » murmura-t-elle, entre deux sanglots.

« Peut-être que je l'ai empoisonné dans l'ultime but de me venger ? Ou penses-tu qu'une bouse de dragon n'est pas assez intelligente pour mettre ce genre de stratégie en place ? » répliqua-t-il, en lui souriant d'un air un peu amusé.

Le visage humide de la jeune fille s'égaya d'un petit sourire et avec lenteur, elle leva la main pour attraper la confiserie. En essayant de ne pas trop bouger ses bras douloureux, Althaïs ouvrit le petit paquet et une grenouille en chocolat s'en échappa, sautant sur Remus qui l'attrapa au vol avant de la redonner à la jolie Serdaigle. Celle-ci croqua finalement dans le chocolat et le laissa fondre dans sa bouche, sentant enfin son corps se réchauffer. Le jeune Lupin, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Toujours accroupi près d'elle, il semblait véritablement concerné par son état et Althaïs, qui lâcha un soupir au passage, ne comprenait pas ce que son frère pouvait bien lui reprocher. Les apparences étaient décidément bien trompeuses, pensa la jeune fille. Owen, avec sa tête d'ange, était certainement un monstre et Remus Lupin, avec son air mystérieux, était peut-être le garçon le plus gentil qu'Althaïs connaissait … Plus rien n'avait de logique dans ce fichu monde.

« Excuse-moi. T'es bien mieux qu'une bouse de dragon. »

Remus éclata de rire devant son air sérieux et finit par s'écarter d'elle pour aller s'asseoir par terre, s'adossant contre le mur d'en face.

« C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait », rétorqua-t-il, en arborant un sourire faussement fier.

Althaïs lui retourna un sourire et avala le reste de sa chocogrenouille en silence. La peau de ses joues la tiraillait un peu, les larmes ayant finies par s'assécher. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux. Comme si elle n'était plus vraiment seule dans ce couloir en pierres noires. C'était une sensation agréable, mais aussi inconnue. La jolie blonde avait souvent été seule face au reste du monde. Elle n'avait encore laissé personne transpercer la solide carapace. Althaïs avait toujours farouchement gardé ses secrets et comptait bien continuer comme ça. De plus, elle n'allait tout de même pas commencé à se plaindre à un garçon avec qui elle n'avait parlé que deux fois dans sa vie, dont une en retenue. Mais il ne semblait pas attendre de discours et c'était un soulagement. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas de mensonge à inventer et pas de façade à entretenir.

« Merci pour le chocolat », lui souffla-t-elle, reconnaissante.

« Tu en veux un autre, peut-être ? » proposa-t-il, en plongeant précipitamment sa main dans sa poche.

Le rire d'Althaïs résonna dans le bout de couloir, lorsqu'elle le vit sortir un nouveau paquet.

« T'es une sorte de … Trafiquant de chocolat ? Pour en avoir autant sur toi. »

« Je préfère largement le terme de chasseur de chocogrenouilles, si ça ne t'embête pas. »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et Althaïs attrapa le bonbon, le partageant en deux avant de tendre une moitié au jeune homme. Son visage était pâle, comme s'il sortait d'une longue semaine de grippe. La jeune fille le détailla un peu plus. Il était mince aussi et ne semblait pas être dans une forme incroyable. Elle n'avait pas remarqué ça, lors de leur dernière rencontre. À croire qu'elle était bien trop concentrée sur le fait de ne pas se mettre trop de fientes de hiboux sur le pantalon ...

« Seulement si tu en manges aussi », murmura-t-elle alors.

Il parut un instant surpris mais sans un mot, il prit le morceau de chocolat et le fourra dans sa bouche. La silence se poursuivit un peu, tandis que les deux étudiants terminaient leur chocogrenouille. Althaïs réalisa soudainement que Remus venait de la surprendre en train de pleurer, assise par terre dans un couloir sombre. C'était ridicule … Un peu mortifiée, elle se demanda s'il penserait que c'était à cause du choc consécutif à l'agression de Mary MacDonald. Après tout, elle en avait été témoin et ça aurait secoué n'importe quelle personne censée. Peut-être penserait-il ça, oui … Tant qu'il ne se posait pas trop de questions ! Althaïs se leva difficilement, en grimaçant lorsqu'elle dut s'appuyer sur ses bras. Près d'elle, Remus se levait aussi et sembla hésiter à s'approcher d'elle, en remarquant ses difficultés. Par Merlin, c'était suffisamment humiliant d'être découverte en train de sangloter … Pourquoi fallait-il, en plus, qu'elle grimace de douleur maintenant ?

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il, comme elle s'y était attendu.

« Ça ira, oui, merci », répondit-elle, en retrouvant sa voix calme et si douce. « Est-ce que je peux abuser encore un peu et te demander quelque chose ? »

Remus acquiesça rapidement, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il devait se demander ce qu'elle allait inventer.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ? Le fait de m'avoir trouvé en train de pleurer et tout ça », murmura-t-elle, en baissant les yeux sur la cape du Gryffondor.

« Oh. Bien sûr », assura-t-il, rassuré. « Je ne comptais pas envoyer le scoop à la Gazette, de toute façon. »

Althaïs lui adressa un dernier sourire, avant de le remercier sincèrement et de lui tourner le dos pour se diriger vers les étages supérieurs. Lorsque la jeune fille rentra finalement dans la tour des Serdaigles, elle était encore bien triste, malgré tous les efforts de Remus pour la faire sourire. Désormais, ce n'était plus tant la culpabilité qui la rongeait. La peur avait, à présent, pris presque toute la place. Elle avait cru connaître son frère mais ne savait plus de quoi il était capable. Peut-être même pourrait-il la tuer si elle allait trop loin ? Althaïs ferma les yeux sur ces pensées morbides, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Ni après le retour de ses camarades de dortoirs, ni avant que son réveil magique ait affiché cinq heures du matin. Elle repassait la scène dans son esprit, ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses questions, ne trouvant aucun réconfort dans ses suppositions. Elle se repassa également la scène qui avait eu lieu après, avec Remus, et c'est uniquement en pensant à celle-là qu'elle parvint enfin à s'endormir, le cœur un peu plus léger. Il existait bien dans cet enfer des gens capables de gentillesse.

Althaïs s'éveilla deux heures et demi plus tard, avec l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi du tout. Elle n'avait fait que cauchemarder. Dans ses songes, les seules personnes en qui elle avait confiance avaient fini par montrer une face cachée des plus désagréables. Circé, pourtant si loyale et désintéressée, lui avait crié dessus, en lui disant qu'elle avait toujours détesté sa façon de s'habiller et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester amie avec une personne qui n'avait aucun goût. Eden l'avait royalement ignoré, lui préférant la compagnie d'une superbe plante parlante. Lysandra et Victoria n'avaient pas fait beaucoup mieux. Même Remus Lupin, qui pourtant ne faisait absolument pas parti de ses amis, lui avait révélé qu'il n'était pas le type si gentil qu'elle s'imaginait. Dans ses cauchemars, le Gryffondor s'était avéré être un tueur en puissance, avec une préférence pour le massacre de petits enfants. Althaïs haussa les sourcils et chassa les images de ses cauchemars. Tout cela était ridicule.

« On se bouge ! C'EST LUNDI ! » cria Lysandra, en ouvrant en grand les rideaux de son lit.

« Oui, et alors ? » l'interrogea Victoria, qui était déjà en train de se coiffer.

« LUNDI, TOUT EST PERMIS ! »

« Complètement barge, cette fille. Tu la connais ? » demanda une Circé hilare à Althaïs.


	10. Un regard vers l'avenir

**Hola !** Voilà la suite pour bien commencer la semaine ! N'hésitez pas à commenter !

 **Danaud64** : Déjà merci, merci ! C'est super cool de voir que ça plaît et que t'attends la suite. Et voilà que je souris encore à mon ordinateur tellement je suis contente. En tout cas, je confirme. La vie d'Althaïs n'est pas simple. Et elle ne le sera que rarement, en fait. Elle a été élevé dans un monde bien particulier, elle a peur et elle est seule face à tout ça. Donc clairement, c'est loin d'être simple. En fait, je sais pas trop si c'est deux facettes qu'il va y avoir ou deux phases. L'insouciance d'abord, et l'omniprésence de la guerre ensuite. En même temps, même pendant une guerre, je pense pas que les maraudeurs puissent vivre sans blagues. :) Enfin, pour savoir, il faudra lire pour toi et continuer à écrire pour moi. Héhéhé ! Encore merci pour la review et à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un regard vers l'avenir**

 **Date : Lundi 1er novembre 1976 – POV Lily**

Comme pour bien montrer que le mois de novembre était arrivé, la température ambiante baissa de plusieurs crans, obligeant les élèves de Poudlard à ajouter à leurs uniformes un pull supplémentaire, sans parler des trios gants-bonnet-écharpe indispensables pour ceux qui se risquaient à sortir du château pour affronter la pluie glacée.

Cela faisait trois jours que Mary avait été agressé, trois nuits que son lit était désespérément vide dans le dortoir des Gryffondors et pour Lily, des longues heures à espérer que Severus, le garçon qui était encore son meilleur ami quelques mois plus tôt, n'était pas lié à cette sordide histoire. Lily avait cet espoir solidement ancré en elle. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins lucide et même si aucun coupable n'avait encore été trouvé, elle savait très bien que les amis de Severus étaient derrière tout ça, comme toujours. D'ailleurs, le jeune Serpentard devait se savoir observé, car il gardait la tête résolument baissée sur son chaudron bouillonnant. Il ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre signe et comme pour bien montrer sa désapprobation, Lily s'était assise le plus loin possible de Severus en cours de potions.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lily manqua d'ajouter un ingrédient en trop dans sa préparation. Ce fut Marlene qui lui retint le bras, avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

« Lily ! Une seule pincée de corne de licorne, pas deux ! » lui lança-t-elle, effarée.

Agacé, la jolie rousse secoua la tête, en se rendant compte de son inattention. Habituellement, c'était plutôt elle qui corrigeait Marlene. Lily n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir quand il s'agissait de confectionner des potions. C'était simple, instinctif, un véritable jeu d'enfant. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs toujours eu du mal à comprendre comment elle pouvait être perçue comme une « génie des potions » par le professeur Slughorn, alors que pour elle, tout ça semblait si naturel. Mais aujourd'hui, il fallait croire que le génie de Lily s'était envolé. Sûrement jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste, où Mary était actuellement soignée. Surprise par une chaleur soudaine, la préfète des Gryffondors leva les yeux vers Marlene pour constater que celle-ci avait maintenant attrapé sa main et la serrait avec douceur.

« Arrête de te ronger les sangs, Lily. Mary sera très vite de retour et en parfait état. Tu sais bien que les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste sont des Dieux. D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure actuelle, Mary est en train de se rincer l'œil en se demandant si c'est vrai qu'ils sont tout nus sous leurs blouses. »

Lily pouffa de rire et hocha la tête, avant de se retourner vers son chaudron qui écumait tranquillement. La grande blonde était d'un optimisme à toutes épreuves, ne doutant jamais du fait que tout irait pour le mieux. Cette fille était un rayon de soleil quotidien, pour quiconque l'approchait. D'ailleurs, la jeune préfète ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi déclaré et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

Pendant que Lily songeait à Mary et rageait à propos des coupables qui vaquaient librement à leurs occupations, la vie continuait à suivre son cours à Poudlard. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les entraînements de Quidditch des Gryffondors avaient toujours lieu le mardi et William O'Neal, le petit attrapeur des rouges et or, rencontrait toujours autant de difficultés pour faire ses devoirs de défense contre les forces du mal.

« J'ai un devoir à rendre demain sur les Erklings et je n'arrive à rien », gémit William, alors qu'il venait juste de croiser Lily au détour d'un couloir. « Et je ne maîtrise toujours pas le sortilège de Désarmement. O'Donnell va finir par croire que je suis un cracmol ! »

La jeune préfète prenait, en effet, ses responsabilités très au sérieux et avait proposé ses services aux jeunes Gryffondors qui avaient du mal avec leurs devoirs. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Hugh O'Donnell, lui donnait d'ailleurs du fil à retordre. Il était si exigeant que les premières et deuxièmes années revenaient parfois de ses cours complètement paniqués, se jugeant incapables de quoi que ce soit. À chaque fois, Lily soupirait d'exaspération, ennuyée qu'un tel individu puisse être autorisé à enseigner. La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu à subir personnellement les humeurs de O'Donnell, mais elle voyait bien l'acharnement dont il pouvait faire preuve à certains cours. Contre Remus Lupin, notamment. Et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Malgré cela, elle avait bien trop de respect pour les personnes détentrices de l'autorité pour oser s'en plaindre auprès de sa directrice de maison. Et puis après tout, Albus Dumbledore l'avait engagé lui-même. Il devait donc être qualifié.

« Je peux t'aider ce soir, si tu veux ? » proposa la jeune fille, inquiète en remarquant les tremblements du jeune garçon.

« C'est que … », commença à dire William, avant de continuer à marmonner quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Tout en parlant, le jeune Gryffondor regardait autour de lui de façon hésitante et Lily tourna les yeux pour remarquer que ses propres camarades n'avaient pas encore quitté le couloir. Parmi eux, Sally McCrory était en grande discussion avec Marlene. James Potter et Sirius Black riaient plus fort que jamais en se balançant ce qui semblait être une bombabouse, le jeu résidant dans le risque qu'elle tombe et explose. Il y avait également Remus Lupin qui avait glissé ses mains dans ses poches et regardait ses deux amis en donnant l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir d'un instant à l'autre et Peter Pettigrow, dont les yeux gros comme des gallions, n'avait même pas vu le drame arriver. La bombabouse s'échappa des mains de Sirius et alla s'écraser aux pieds du petit Peter, éclaboussant tout le bas de son uniforme. Une odeur nauséabonde se propagea dans le couloir et Lily se hâta de s'éloigner en compagnie du petit William, qui tremblait toujours.

« Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai pas tout compris », l'informa alors la jolie rousse, en lui souriant doucement.

« Ce soir, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch », murmura William, dont la voix faiblissait encore.

« Oh mince … Hum, tu aurais du venir me voir hier soir », répondit Lily, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire désormais.

« C'est que … Hier soir aussi, il y avait entraînement. »

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais la referma vite sans avoir pris la peine de répondre. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard avait lieu le samedi suivant et la sixième année eut la désagréable impression que le capitaine des rouges et or faisait du zèle.

« Je vais parler à James Potter et ce soir, tu n'auras pas d'entraînement, d'accord ? Le Quidditch a beau être important, il faut quand même que tu puisses finir tes devoirs dans les temps. »

« Mais … Ne dis surtout pas à James que je suis venu me plaindre, s'il te plaît ! Il veut gagner, alors il nous fait travailler, c'est normal. Moi aussi, je veux gagner ! Et j'aime beaucoup être attrapeur. Mais je ne pensais pas que les entraînements me prendraient autant de temps ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre », répliqua Lily, en souriant doucement. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, William, Potter ne t'en voudra pas. C'est lui qui exagère, pas toi. »

En revanche, Lily ne se retint pas pour bouillonner de colère contre ce grand dadais de James Potter. C'était inhumain d'imposer des entraînements quotidiens à ses joueurs. D'autant plus quand ils ne font pas plus d'un mètre trente. Ce petit William faisait presque de la peine à Lily. Il était minuscule et avec ses cernes sous les yeux, il ressemblait plus à un petit garçon maltraité par un capitaine impitoyable qu'à un jeune adolescent accompli et passionné par le sport.

« Tu savais que Potter avait planifié des entraînements presque tous les jours, cette semaine ? » demanda Lily, lorsqu'elle eut rattrapé Marlene. « Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas allée à celui d'hier et à ceux du week-end ? »

Un instant, la jeune blonde parut un peu gênée mais se reprit bien vite.

« Avec ce qui est arrivé à Mary, je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule », répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ! Mais je … », balbutia Lily, en rougissant légèrement. « Tu exagères, je vais bien. Ne te prive pas de Quidditch pour moi. Mais … Potter a accepté que tu t'absentes ? Vu comme William paraissait terrorisé à l'idée de ne manquer qu'une séance, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait accepté de t'accorder plusieurs absences. »

« Bien sûr que si », assura Marlene, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Au début, j'ai cru qu'il allait faire une attaque cardiaque. Mais quand je lui ai expliqué que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, il n'a pas hésité, il m'a même remercié de prendre soin de toi. »

Les joues de Lily, qui étaient déjà bien colorées, ne manquèrent pas de s'embraser. Elle chercha rapidement un commentaire acide à faire sur James Potter, pour bien montrer qu'elle ne trouvait pas son comportement touchant. Mais impossible … Il avait accepté les absences de Marlene sans même se vanter de l'avoir fait. Elle l'aurait bien vu fanfaronner en disant qu'il « ne pensait qu'au bien-être de sa Lily Jolie » et que pour ça, elle devrait vraiment accepter de sortir avec lui. Heureusement pour Lily, Marlene n'était pas du genre à la taquiner sur son prétendant. Au contraire, elle savait bien dans quel état cela mettait Lily de parler de Potter.

Pendant le cours de métamorphose, Lily fut à nouveau inattentive. Cette fois-ci, elle cherchait une façon de faire accepter sans difficulté l'absence de William lors de l'entraînement de Quidditch du soir même. Et plus encore, elle cherchait le courage nécessaire pour aller parler à Potter. Elle allait sûrement avoir besoin de toute sa patience pour ne pas s'énerver. Ce ne fut qu'après le déjeuner que la jeune fille s'arrangea pour croiser le capitaine des Gryffondors. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'apercevoir et fonça directement sur lui. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser l'occasion de trouver une réplique de séducteur ou autre imbécillité dont il avait l'habitude.

« Potter, il faut que je te parle », lança-t-elle, assez sèchement.

Le jeune homme se retourna incroyablement vite et leva la main pour s'ébouriffer les cheveux, tout en affichant un de ses sourires de charmeur.

« Tu peux me faire ce que tu veux, Evans », souffla-t-il, en lui adressant un regard éloquent.

« Seul à seul, est-ce que c'est possible ? » continua la jeune fille, en jetant un œil aux trois autres garçons.

Étonné, Sirius haussa un sourcil et adressa un sourire à James. Peter lâcha un gloussement qui agaça un peu Lily et par chance, Remus resta impassible. Mais ils finirent tous les trois par s'en aller, assurant à James qu'ils lui garderaient une place en cours de sortilèges. Au fond de la classe comme toujours, se rappela Lily. Les quatre garçons avaient toujours donné l'impression de se moquer des cours. Comme si leur intelligence naturelle les dispensait d'un enseignement de qualité. Un point qui énervait particulièrement Lily, d'ailleurs.

« Si tu veux éloigner mes amis pour pouvoir m'agresser sexuellement, sache que je n'opposerai aucune résistance », lança-t-il avec un grand sourire amusé et une certaine décontraction.

Cependant, la jolie rousse remarqua ses sourcils froncés. À croire qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter ! Elle ignora ostensiblement sa plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

« Je veux que William O'Neal soit excusé pour l'entraînement de Quidditch de ce soir. Il est beaucoup trop en retard dans ses devoirs pour … »

« C'est d'accord », la coupa James.

« … Participer aux entraînements tous les jours. Je sais que tu veux gagner le match et William aussi », continua Lily, sans prendre en compte la réponse de James. « Mais … Attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

« J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Il peut s'absenter », assura-t-il, avant de sourire en coin. « J'ai juste une condition. »

« Laquelle ? » interrogea Lily, méfiante.

« Tu ne le sauras que samedi. »

« Et tu penses que je vais accepter quelque chose sans savoir ce que c'est ? Je ne suis pas si bête, Potter. »

« Et moi, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que tu crois. Je ne t'imposerai jamais quelque chose de désagréable, Lily Jolie. »

« J'ai des doutes », marmonna la jeune fille. « Tu m'imposes déjà ta bêtise quotidiennement. »

« Tu veux plutôt parler de mon humour, de ma beauté et de mon intelligence ? »

Drôle de conversation, pensa Lily, tandis que la cloche sonnait la reprise des cours. Tout à coup pressée par le temps, la jeune fille ne laissa pas le temps à son cerveau de réfléchir correctement.

« J'accepte ta condition si tu me promets que tu laisses William tranquille pour ce soir, sans lui faire aucun reproche ? » demanda-t-elle, rapidement.

« Parfait ! »

« Alors, je rajouterai une autre demande : Calme-toi un peu sur les entraînements. Et je parle pour toute l'équipe. Tu vas tuer tes joueurs avant même qu'ils aient joué le premier match de l'année. »

« Tu acceptes vraiment ma condition ?! » s'étonna James, qui se fichait complètement du nombre d'entraînements tout à coup.

« Oui. Même si je le regrette déjà », répondit-elle, en lui tournant le dos.

Lorsque Lily s'éloigna en direction de la salle de sortilèges, James Potter semblait si radieux qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter fortement. Si la condition qu'il avait posé le rendait si heureux, ça ne pouvait pas être positif pour elle. Impossible !

La journée se termina par un cours d'histoire de la magie. Si tout le monde trouvait Binns soporifique, Lily jugeait le cours d'histoire absolument passionnant. Plus jeune, la jolie rousse racontait à Pétunia les guerres des Géants et les révoltes des Gobelins dans de longues lettres, enjolivant un peu le récit pour le rendre plus intéressant, plus magique encore. Sa sœur ne l'avait jamais remercié à propos de ces histoires mais Lily savait que Pétunia gardait toutes ses lettres sous son lit. Avec le temps, l'aînée des Evans avait pris ses distances et refusait catégoriquement d'entendre parler de magie. Pour autant, Lily ne s'était jamais désintéressée de ce cours, apprenant par cœur chaque partie de l'histoire sorcière comme si elle devrait un jour la raconter à sa sœur.

Ce soir-là, la salle commune était tranquille. De tous les Gryffondors, James Potter et Sirius Black étaient clairement les plus bruyants, selon Lily. Il y avait, certes, des énergumènes assez bêtes pour tenter de leur ressembler mais aucun n'y arrivait vraiment. Ainsi, les soirs d'entraînement de Quidditch étaient bien calmes dans la tour des rouges et or. Black ne jouait pas dans l'équipe mais ne manquait jamais d'assister aux entraînements de son bigleux de meilleur ami. Lily en profitait donc toujours pour organiser ses séances de tutorats ces soirs là.

« Ce que tu as commencé à écrire est vraiment très bien, William », assura-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur le parchemin du jeune garçon. « Par contre, tu devrais ajouter des détails sur les différentes espèces d'Erkling et parler du fait que cette créature est protégée dans certains pays. Tu trouveras des détails là-dessus dans « Le Grand Livre des petites créatures magiques ». »

Il ne fallut pas si longtemps à l'attrapeur des Gryffondors pour achever son devoir de défense. Il était loin d'être bête et avec le soutien de Lily, il ne semblait même pas rencontrer de difficultés.

« Je croyais que tu n'arrivais à rien ! » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée de n'avoir presque rien fait. « Tu as quasiment fini ton devoir tout seul. »

« C'est un peu grâce à toi, quand même. À croire que tu es une sorte de porte-bonheur ! »

Lily souriait largement. Ce William était adorable. Mais elle eut un instant la sensation que James Potter l'avait payé pour lui faire des compliments.

« Tu crois que tu pourrais aussi m'aider pour le sortilège de Désarmement ? » demanda le jeune garçon, ses yeux plein d'espoir levés vers la préfète.

Les deux Gryffondors s'isolèrent alors dans un coin de la salle commune pour éviter de gêner leurs camarades. Et ils firent bien, car William s'avérait rencontrer beaucoup plus de difficultés en pratique qu'en théorie. Des livres volèrent, un coussin sauta sur Lily sans aucune raison mais dans aucun cas, sa baguette ne frémit. Et plus le temps passait, plus le petit garçon désespérait à l'idée de ne jamais réussir. Il imaginait déjà le professeur O'Donnell se moquer de lui et le ridiculiser devant toute sa classe. À la recherche d'une idée pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas, la jolie préfète balaya la salle commune du regard et la solution s'imposa à elle tout naturellement. Remus Lupin, son homologue masculin, était assis sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et discutait avec Peter Pettigrow.

« Attends, William, je reviens dans deux minutes. Et c'est promis, tu réussiras ce sortilège, même si on doit y passer des heures ! » lança Lily, avec force.

La jolie rousse s'approcha doucement de Remus, en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle lui avait déjà demandé de l'assister pour les séances de tutorat, mais le jeune Lupin avait refusé tout net. Pourtant, Lily avait toujours eu une intuition à son égard, en le voyant avec Peter notamment. Ce dernier était de loin le moins brillant des quatre garçons et Remus montrait toujours une patience incroyable lorsqu'il l'aidait dans ses devoirs. C'était certainement grâce à lui que Peter avait pu décrocher ses trois BUSEs.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, les garçons », s'excusa Lily, en se postant devant eux.

« Pas besoin d'être désolé », assura Remus avec un léger sourire, tandis que Peter rougissait en voyant la jeune fille. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Lily avait toujours trouvé étrange que le jeune garçon rougisse à chaque fois qu'elle débarquait. D'ailleurs, il avait beau être dans la même année, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, Lily n'avait jamais beaucoup entendu la voix de Peter.

« À vrai dire, c'est de toi que j'ai besoin, Remus », souffla-t-elle, avec un sourire d'excuse. « William O'Neal, l'attrapeur tu sais, a du mal avec le sortilège de Désarmement et j'ai beau essayé … J'arrive pas à lui expliquer la façon de faire. »

« Et tu viens me demander de l'aider ? » devina le jeune homme, suspicieux et mal à l'aise. « Tu te souviens que je ne … Que je ne veux pas faire de tutorat ? »

« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît », implora Lily. « T'es le meilleur pour ça. »

« Non, non, vraiment, je ne pense pas être le meilleur », opposa-t-il, en tirant sur ses manches pour y cacher ses mains. « Lily, je crois que tu te trompes cette fois-ci. »

« Mais je lui ai promis qu'il réussirait ce soir ! En plus, il a cours de défense demain et je crois qu'il a une peur panique de O'Donnell. »

Et c'est en remarquant le regard de Remus que Lily comprit qu'elle avait gagné. Il allait aider William et en plus, il allait réussir. L'argument O'Donnell avait porté ses fruits. Ils traversèrent la salle commune pour rejoindre le petit William et le retrouvèrent assis sur une chaise. L'air maladif, il avait croisé les bras sur son ventre mais il se releva vivement en les apercevant.

« Je te présente Remus ! Tu vas voir, c'est le meilleur », assura Lily, bien trop sûre d'elle selon le jeune Lupin.

« Salut William », fit Remus, en souriant gentiment, avant de s'approcher du jeune garçon. « Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, plus que prêt ! »

« Alors, on va essayer une première fois. Tu vas essayer de me désarmer, d'accord ? »

La tentative se solda par un échec cuisant. Tremblant, William fit même tomber sa baguette par terre. En silence et en croisant les doigts, Lily alla s'asseoir quelques mètres plus loin pour assister à la leçon de Remus. Celui-ci ramassa la baguette de William pour la lui redonner.

« Ce n'est pas si mal », assura Remus, tandis que William lui adressait un regard plus que surpris. « Je t'assure. Tu as le bon geste et tu prononces très bien la formule. »

« Mais alors, c'est quoi mon problème ? Ça existe les demi-cracmols ? » demanda-t-il, au bord des larmes.

« Non, ça n'existe pas. Tu n'es ni un cracmol entier, ni un demi-cracmol », répliqua Remus, en secouant la tête. « Mais pour commencer, il va falloir essayer de te détendre un peu. Je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu fasses marcher ton imagination. Pense à … Tiens, imagine que tu es sur ton balai. Tu as l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse en face de toi. »

« Regulus Black, l'attrapeur des Serpentards ? » demanda William, visiblement soucieux des détails.

« Euh … Si tu veux. Donc, il est en face de toi et tu ne veux évidemment pas qu'il s'empare du Vif d'Or. Pourtant, il est tout près, il ne lui reste que quelques centimètres à faire. Toi, tu es trop loin pour intervenir. Le seul moyen que tu as pour l'empêcher de le prendre, c'est de le désarmer, d'accord ? »

« Mais c'est pas autorisé d'utiliser sa baguette pendant un match de Quidditch ! Je risque l'expulsion ! » s'écria William, en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder Remus comme s'il était complètement inconscient.

« Je sais bien », s'amusa Remus, hilare. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de faire marcher ton imagination ! »

« Ah ! Ah bah oui, d'accord ! » répondit le petit garçon, qui souriait désormais.

« Allez, ferme les yeux ! Est-ce que tu visualises la scène maintenant ? Tiens ta baguette prête et quand tu te sens prêt, je veux que tu essayes de jeter le sort. »

William hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et serra la main sur sa baguette, tandis qu'il faisait un véritable effort de concentration.

« Expelliarmus ! » s'exclama-t-il avec détermination.

La baguette de Remus s'envola alors dans les airs et William la rattrapa presque instinctivement. Il rouvrit alors les yeux, surpris de tenir une seconde baguette dans les mains. Il étouffa un hoquet de surprise et son visage s'illumina d'une joie infinie. Lily, quant à elle, s'était levée d'un bond, se retenant d'applaudir comme si elle regardait un véritable match de Quidditch.

« Félicitations ! » fit la voix chaleureuse de Remus.

« J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! » répéta William, émerveillé. « Je n'avais encore jamais réussi à désarmer quelqu'un ! Merci, merci, merci ! »

« C'est toi qui a réussi. Pas moi ! Pas la peine de me remercier ! » le contra Remus, qui souriait pourtant.

« On recommence ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et cette fois, tu gardes les yeux bien ouverts. »

La nouvelle tentative ne fut pas aussi spectaculaire. Il ne suffit à Remus que de serrer un peu la main pour retenir sa baguette mais il y avait quand même du progrès. Le sixième année ne tentait pas de le désarmer en retour, il ne faisait office que de cobaye mais malgré tout, William visait juste et il y avait une réaction. Il lui fallut encore plusieurs essais pour réussir à obtenir un vrai résultat. Lily observait les deux Gryffondors avec une joie non dissimulée. La déprime de William avait laissé la place à un espoir sans borne. Remus, quant à lui, semblait s'amuser comme rarement.

L'enthousiasme de William grandissait à chaque nouvel essai et le jeune garçon finit par envoyer Remus valser dans la salle commune. Son corps fut projeté contre une table, à près de dix mètres de là, tandis que sa baguette faisait le double du trajet. C'est exactement cet instant que James et Sirius choisirent pour rentrer de l'entraînement et passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. En apercevant Remus par terre, les deux jeunes garçons se précipitèrent sur lui, tout comme Lily et William. Le pauvre Lupin grimaçait, en essayant de se redresser. Tout se passa alors très vite. Sirius avait déjà sorti sa baguette mais James l'avait devancé en attrapant William par le col, le soulevant presque du sol, prêt à rugir. Peter avait à peine eu le temps de se lever du canapé.

« NON ! Non, arrêtez ! » s'écria Lily, en s'interposant entre James et William. « Il s'entraînait au sortilège de Désarmement, c'est tout ! »

James, le visage blanc, relâcha William aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé. Sirius se pencha sur Remus pour l'aider à se relever. Il avait l'air secoué.

« Je-je … Je suis, suis … Vraiment désolé, Remus », balbutia William, qui avait reprit ses tremblements intempestifs.

« C'est rien du tout ! Au contraire ! C'était un progrès auquel je ne m'attendais vraiment pas ! » haleta le jeune Lupin, en se frottant les côtes malgré un sourire franc. « Par contre, on va s'arrêter pour ce soir, je pense. T'es au point, là. »

William pouffa un peu de rire et remercia plusieurs fois Remus et Lily, avant de s'éclipser très rapidement en accordant un regard craintif à James et Sirius.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda enfin Lily, en s'approchant de Remus, se sentant un peu coupable.

« Tu lui demandes si ça va ? » siffla James, qui avait toujours le visage très blanc et les lunettes un peu de travers. « Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! »

James Potter n'avait jamais utilisé ce ton avec Lily et la jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal quand elle croisa son regard.

« Hé James, calme-toi … Evans n'y est pour rien », lança Sirius, en posant la main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« D'autant plus que je vais très bien », assura Remus, qui grimaça pourtant encore.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. Tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal, au moins ? » se permit Lily, d'une petite voix.

« J'aurais sûrement quelques bleus, mais je devrais survivre », répliqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules. « Et je devrais plutôt te remercier. C'était un vrai plaisir de l'aider, ce petit William. »

« Ce _petit_ William qui t'a fait traversé la salle commune pour te balancer sur une table … », grommela James qui semblait particulièrement rancunier.

« James, c'est bon », commença Remus.

« Quoi ?! Non, c'est pas bon ! Et toi, tu pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Remus pour faire le cobaye ?! » s'exclama-t-il, en s'adressant directement à Lily. « T'es inconsciente ou quoi ? »

« Je suis pas si fragile », marmonna le jeune Lupin.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant, James ! » intervint Sirius, en tirant ce dernier par le bras. « Tes paroles dépassent tes pensées, alors on va se coucher. »

Les deux jeunes garçons montèrent ensemble les escaliers du dortoir et Peter les suivit sans attendre son reste. La lèvre de Lily tremblait un peu quand Remus se tourna vers elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Potter soit si protecteur envers Remus.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute ? » demanda-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Je … Je ne sais pas trop. Je t'ai forcé à aider William et voilà qu'il te fait mal. James a raison. J'aurais du me débrouiller toute seule. »

« Lily, te bile pas pour ça », la supplia Remus, gêné à présent. « Je vais bien et James exagère toujours un peu. Ce n'était qu'un sortilège de Désarmement. Et puis, entre nous, j'imagine déjà la tête de O'Donnell quand il comprendra que William réussit le sortilège parfaitement. Si William l'envoie valser à travers la classe, je considérerais même ça comme une victoire personnelle. »

La jolie rousse pouffa de rire, soulagée que Remus ne lui en veuille pas et qu'il n'aille pas si mal. Deux blessés parmi les Gryffondors en moins d'une semaine … Lily ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« En tout cas, j'avais un peu raison », souffla la jeune fille, en souriant faiblement. « Tu es vraiment le meilleur pour ça. »

Remus secoua la tête, comme si la phrase de Lily n'était pas très réfléchie, et annonça qu'il allait se coucher à son tour. Il se retourna cependant avant d'atteindre les escaliers.

« Au fait, n'en veux pas trop à James, s'il te plaît. Il s'est emporté et je pense qu'il doit déjà s'en mordre les doigts. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme monta à l'étage et Lily resta plantée en plein milieu de la salle commune. Cela l'étonnerait beaucoup que James Potter s'en morde les doigts. Il ne semblait jamais éprouver le moindre regret pour quoi que ce soit. Il tournait toujours tout à la dérision, se trouvait des excuses et finissait toujours par faire rire tout le monde. Et à vrai dire, Lily ne voulait pas qu'il s'en veuille pour lui avoir parler de cette façon, elle voulait qu'il se reproche les agressions incessantes envers Severus et le fait de se croire supérieur aux autres. Voilà, elle aurait juste voulu qu'il arrête de se prendre pour le roi du monde. Et pour ça, Lily avait du mal à croire qu'il puisse changer.

La jeune fille se reprit en se disant que toute façon, cela ne changeait rien. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Potter, alors qu'il l'apprécie ou non ne changerait pas grand chose. L'essentiel était que Remus ne se soit pas fait trop mal, ce qui semblait être le cas. Lily réunit toutes ses affaires et monta au dortoir, où Sally McCrory se couchait à peine et où Abigail King dormait déjà. La jolie rousse passa une dizaine de minutes sous la douche pour détendre ses muscles tendus, souriant toute seule en repensant à l'air émerveillé de William O'Neal. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Lily alla directement se glisser sous sa couverture. Habituellement, Mary lui faisait une longue tresse après la douche, pour faire onduler sa tignasse rousse. Depuis la première année, la petite McDonald adorait passer des heures à coiffer les cheveux de ses camarades de dortoir. Et même sans magie, elle faisait des miracles. N'importe qui chez Gryffondor le savait d'ailleurs et quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement capillaire, il savait vers qui se tourner. En pensant à Mary, Lily eut un pincement au cœur et se sentit encore plus inquiète en voyant que Marlene n'était toujours pas rentrée au dortoir. Cela faisait maintenant un moment que l'entraînement était terminé. D'ailleurs, Sally, qui était poursuiveuse, dormait déjà à poings fermés. Quelque chose n'allait pas, songea Lily en s'asseyant dans son lit. Elle hésita un instant à repousser sa couverture pour se lever et partir à la recherche de son amie. Il restait à peine dix minutes avant l'heure du couvre-feu et Lily se décida à laisser ces dix minutes passées avant de se mettre à paniquer complètement. La jeune fille se rallongea et fixa le plafond, en entendant presque son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et Marlene s'approcher de son lit. La gardienne des Gryffondors déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu peux dormir maintenant, Lily », murmura-t-elle, dont la voix révélait un sourire.

Lily se redressa un peu pour constater que la jeune fille portait toujours sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je me suis inquiétée. »

« Attends, je prends ma douche et je t'explique », chuchota Marlene, en s'éclipsant un bon moment.

À son retour dans le dortoir, Lily s'écarta un peu pour laisser une place à Marlene dans son propre lit. Depuis que Mary était à Sainte-Mangouste, les deux jeunes filles avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, pour se rassurer mutuellement.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu arrives si tard ? » demanda Lily, qui était toujours un peu inquiète.

« C'est à cause de Patrick », soupira son amie, en se mordant la lèvre.

Lily hocha la tête. Rien d'étonnant. Patrick Robbins était devenu, depuis la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le nouveau petit ami de Marlene. En septième année à Poufsouffle, il était aussi le capitaine et l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Le jeune homme était grand, blond et de l'avis de la quasi-totalité des filles de Poudlard, il devait avoir du sang de Vélane dans les veines. D'ailleurs, avec Marlene et sa belle chevelure blonde, ils formaient un couple parfaitement assorti. Jusqu'à présent, Lily ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé mais d'après son amie, il était adorable, même s'il la monopolisait beaucoup.

« Il a voulu assister à l'entraînement, mais tu peux imaginer la réaction de James … Le capitaine des Poufsouffles qui vient espionner … Il n'allait pas le laisser faire », chuchota Marlene, qui ne semblait pourtant pas si indignée. « Et c'est normal. J'ai expliqué ça à Patrick, alors il a accepté d'aller se promener en attendant que ça se termine. Mais à la fin, il ne voulait plus me quitter du tout. C'est limite si j'ai pu aller aux toilettes toute seule. Il m'a porté mon balai pour rentrer au château et il m'a aussi dit qu'il voulait que je rencontre sa famille. »

« Mais … Ça fait à peine un mois que vous sortez ensemble ! »

« Je sais », assura Marlene, en hochant la tête. « Alors je lui ai dit que ça me paraissait un peu rapide. Mais ce n'est pas du tout son avis ! Bien au contraire ! »

« Il va falloir lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas si pressée », chuchota Lily, qui avait posé la tête sur son oreiller.

« J'ai essayé d'en placer une, mais là-dessus, il a commencé à me dire qu'on pourrait emménager ensemble après Poudlard et qu'il voulait que je porte son nom le plus vite possible. Qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre », raconta Marlene, dont la voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë. « Mais Lily … Je veux pas me marier, moi ! J'ai seize ans, par le caleçon de Merlin ! Je veux … Je sais pas, demander à mes parents de m'offrir un nouveau balai parce que le mien vire trop à gauche et … aller au concert des Rockets! Et voilà, c'est déjà bien suffisant ! »

« T'inquiètes pas, Marlene. Tu vas lui expliquer ça et il comprendra », souffla Lily, sur un ton apaisant. « Il n'a pas l'air si bête, ce Patrick Robbins. Très amoureux, peut-être, mais pas stupide ! »

« Mais s'il le prend mal ? C'est un ange et moi, je veux pas être celle qui lui brise le cœur ! Je devrais peut-être rompre tout de suite. Mais même ça … Il va être triste, bon sang. Peut-être que je devrais lui envoyer un hibou ! »

« Tu ne vas pas rompre par hibou, Marlene McKinnon ! Ça ne se fait pas ! » s'exclama Lily, d'une voix un peu trop forte.

« Réveiller les autres, ça ne se fait pas non plus ! » marmonna une voix endormie, qui venait du lit de droite.

« Oh désolé, Abbie ! » s'excusa la jolie préfète, en baissant la voix.

Marlene se blottit contre elle et les deux jeunes filles restèrent silencieuses un petit moment.

« On en reparle demain matin », souffla Lily.

« Oui. Et on ira aussi demander des nouvelles de Mary », ajouta Marlene. « Bonne nuit, Lily. »

« Fais des beaux rêves. »

La journée de mercredi s'avéra bien plus joyeuse que Lily ne l'aurait imaginé. Première chose – et de loin la plus importante –, Mary sortirait de Sainte-Mangouste le soir même. Elle devrait passer le restant de la semaine à l'infirmerie, mais ses amies étaient autorisées à lui rendre visite et même « à lui amener ses devoirs » dixit McGonagall, ce qui faisait dire à Lily et Marlene que Mary devait vraiment être en bonne forme. Seconde chose, William O'Neal sauta dans les bras de la préfète des Gryffondors en sortant de son cours de défense contre les forces du mal. O'Donnell avait prévu de le ridiculiser une nouvelle fois devant toute la classe, mais il avait finalement si bien réussi son sortilège de Désarmement qu'il avait cloué le bec à son professeur. Troisième chose, Marlene avait parlé à Patrick Robbins, qui avait reconnu s'être un peu emporté la veille au soir. L'état de nerfs de la belle blonde faisait donc parti du passé, au grand bonheur de Lily. Et finalement, James Potter était resté fidèle à lui-même. Il agissait avec « Lily Jolie » comme si rien ne s'était passé et la jeune fille en question se dit qu'à défaut de le faire grandir, au moins la scène de la veille ne l'avait pas traumatisé.

Dès la fin des cours, Lily et Marlene se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie, sans même prendre le temps d'aller déposer leur sac dans la tour des Gryffondors. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'elles s'aperçurent qu'elles avaient été devancé ! Un élève se tenait près du lit de Mary et semblait en pleine discussion avec elle.

« Pas plus de deux personnes en même temps ! » s'écria Mme Pomfresh, en repoussant Lily et Marlene à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

Dans le couloir, les deux jeunes filles se dévisagèrent, aussi surprise l'une que l'autre.

« C'était qui, ce type ? » interrogea Marlene.

« Je crois qu'il est à Gryffondor. Oui, c'est ça, il doit être en septième année. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec Mary ?! »

« C'est une bonne question … », murmura la blonde, en fronçant les sourcils.

Lorsque l'étudiant sortit de l'infirmerie quelques minutes plus tard, Lily le détailla rapidement. Il n'était pas très grand, pas plus que Marlene en tout cas, et avait un visage anguleux avec des yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Impossible de se souvenir de son nom. La préfète se souvenait l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois, mais le garçon était particulièrement discret, semblait-il.

« Oh les filles ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! » s'écria Mary, en apercevant ses deux meilleures amies.

« Toi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas ! »

Après une longue étreinte à trois, Lily et Marlene s'assirent au bout du lit de la convalescente.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? »

« Très bien, franchement ! Je suis bien contente d'être revenue à Poudlard. Il y avait pas mal de beaux guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste, mais quand même, je préfère être ici. »

Marlene éclata de rire et donna un petit coup sur le bras de Lily, en lui adressant un regard qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

« Par contre, je dois rester à l'infirmerie au moins jusqu'à vendredi. Il faut que je prenne des potions presque toutes les heures et puis, je vois encore flou avec l'œil droit. »

Lily s'en serait douté. Les yeux de Mary étaient encore gonflés et rouges. Sa peau et ses jolies iris avaient été brûlé par le maléfice et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle qu'elle voit quelque chose.

« Mais je n'aurais aucune séquelle », assura-t-elle, en remarquant le visage figé de Lily. « La semaine prochaine, ça sera de l'histoire ancienne. »

« Heureusement ! Mais quand même … J'aurais aimé qu'on trouve qui t'a fait ça. »

« Moi aussi ! Mais je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter de vivre pour ça ! »

« D'ailleurs … C'était qui ce gars qui était avec toi, tout à l'heure ? » demanda Marlene, qui n'y tenait plus.

Mary eut la réaction la plus étrange qui fut. Son visage devint si rouge qu'il s'accorda parfaitement avec la couleur de ses brûlures et elle ne put retenir un immense sourire.

« Il est à Gryffondor, en septième année », répondit la jeune fille, qui semblait littéralement aux anges.

« Ça, on avait réussi à le deviner toutes seules ! Mais on veut la suite, maintenant ! »

« Oh ben, je … Je sais pas par où commencer ! » balbutia Mary, en tirant la couverture sur elle.

« ALLEZ ! On veut savoir ! » s'exclama Marlene, qui affichait elle aussi un large sourire. « Comment il s'appelle, ce gars ? »

« Reginald Cattermole. Et ce gars vient de me faire la plus belle déclaration du monde », raconta Mary, en parlant très vite.

« Une déclaration de quoi ? » demanda Lily, surprise.

« Pas une déclaration de revenus, je pense ! » assura Marlene, qui riait aux éclats.

Mary rougit davantage si c'était encore possible, et se cacha le visage sous sa couverture.

« Mais tu lui as même déjà parlé ?! » demanda la préfète, sans se préoccuper de la gêne de Mary.

« Oui, quelques fois. Enfin … Je lui ai prêté un livre, il y a deux ans. Et l'année dernière, je lui ai donné ma plume puisqu'il avait cassé la sienne. »

« C'est tout ?! »

« Oui. Mais pourtant, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis des années et qu'il avait jamais osé venir me le dire. Il a dit qu'il m'observait tout le temps et qu'il adorait entendre mon rire. Il sait que j'adore les créatures magiques, alors il m'a dit que ses parents tenaient la ménagerie magique sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'il serait très heureux de m'y amener si je voulais. Depuis trois ans, il avait toujours voulu m'y inviter mais il était beaucoup trop timide. Et puis, quand il a appris ce qui m'était arrivé la semaine dernière, il a décidé qu'il avait beaucoup trop tarder et qu'il allait venir me voir dès que je reviendrai à Poudlard. Et donc, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Et moi … J'en reviens pas ! »

« Waah … Alors ça, c'est … Magique ! » souffla Marlene, pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » questionna Lily, impatiente.

« Que … Bah ... Je l'ai remercié », marmonna Mary, en grimaçant un peu.

« C'est tout ?! »

« Je lui ai aussi dis que je devais y réfléchir. »

« Cette fille est complètement folle ! Un type lui fait une déclaration d'amour trop mignonne et elle, elle doit réfléchir ! » s'exclama Marlene, qui souriait toujours autant.

« Il a répondu qu'il comprenait et qu'il ne voulait pas me presser ou me forcer à quoi que ce soit. Il a aussi dit que si je voulais, je n'aurais qu'à venir le voir et qu'on pourrait prendre tout notre temps pour nous connaître mieux. »

« Mary … Je crois que ce garçon en pince vraiment pour toi », murmura Lily, enchantée pour sa meilleure amie.

La jeune MacDonald n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance à Poudlard. Les Serpentards l'avaient prise en grippe et cela avait été plutôt loin, elle n'était tombée amoureuse que de sales types et mêmes certaines des filles de Gryffondor trouvaient le moyen de se moquer d'elle, sans que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Cela avait toujours révolté Lily. Mary était une fille douce et si gentille qu'elle ne méritait vraiment pas cet acharnement. Elle était mignonne et débordait de joie de vivre et de curiosité pour tout. Par chance, c'était aussi une jeune fille bien courageuse qui ne s'était jamais laissé impressionnée. Pour ça, Lily l'admirait beaucoup et se promit de se renseigner sur ce Reginald Cattermole, afin de s'assurer que ses intentions envers Mary étaient honorables. Elle ne laisserait plus personne s'en prendre à elle. C'était hors de question !


	11. La révolte était notre seul talent

**Salut les gens !** J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas votre petit commentaire !

 **Danaud64** : Noooon, pas de pression du tout ! Ahahah ! Enfin, j'ai pas intérêt de faire de bêtises, du coup. En vrai, j'me suis posée la même question sur le couple James/Lily, on a l'impression de partir de tellement loin qu'on se demande si on va vraiment réussir à les faire s'entendre ces deux-là ! D'autant plus que le caractère de Lily, j'ai un peu de mal à le cerner. J'ai tendance à la rapprocher un peu d'Hermione (préfète, attentive aux règles ...) mais je crois pas non plus qu'elle soit à ce point là ! Je la vois bien plus sociable, en tout cas. Et attentive aux autres. Il est bien là le problème : Je ne lui trouve pas assez de défauts ! Non mais j'ai de l'espoir, je vais trouver. Et aussi me concentrer sur les relations Sirius/Lily et Remus/Lily, parce que je suis convaincue que ces gars-là (même Peter d'ailleurs, à son échelle) ont joué un rôle dans son histoire avec James. En tout cas, comme toujours maintenant, un grand merci pour tes compliments qui réchauffent mon petit cœur et qui me poussent à continuer ! A très bientôt !

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : La révolte était notre seul talent**

 **Date : Mercredi 3 novembre 1976 – POV Sirius**

« T'es pas sérieux ! T'as bouffé le devoir de James ?! » s'écria Remus, dont les yeux jetaient des éclairs.

Affalé sur son lit, Sirius, lui, n'en pouvait plus de rire. James paraissait complètement ahuri et Remus avait l'air dépassé par la situation.

« Avouez que c'est brillant ! Imaginez la tête de la prof d'études des moldus quand James lui dira qu'un chien a mangé son devoir ! » s'écriait le jeune Black, entre deux éclats de rire.

« T'as vraiment de la chance que ce soit ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui », marmonna Remus. « Et toi, James … Ça te fait rien que ton devoir ait disparu ? »

« C'est … Génial ! Patmol, t'es mon idole ! C'est une excuse parfaitement moldue pour ne pas rendre un devoir. Jamais la prof ne pourra m'en vouloir pour ça. Ça montre qu'on a vraiment bien étudié les moldus, elle devrait même nous féliciter d'avoir trouvé l'idée ! »

Après avoir lâché un soupir désabusé, Remus secoua la tête et Peter fut le premier à descendre les escaliers du dortoir. Il était près de dix-neuf heures et les estomacs des Gryffondors criaient famine. À peine fut-il arrivé dans la salle commune qu'une jolie demoiselle attrapa la main de Sirius. Celui-ci sursauta et la regarda d'un air étonné.

« Rhiannon ? »

« Tu vas où ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui souriant en coin. « Je voudrais te donner ton cadeau d'anniversaire. »

« J'allais manger là, en fait. Donc on voit ça après, d'accord ? »

Sirius n'attendit pas la réponse et retira sa main de celle de la jeune fille pour rejoindre James, Remus et Peter près du passage du portrait. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir et Sirius adressa un regard perplexe à ses trois amis.

« Mais pourquoi elle arrête pas de me suivre ? Hier, elle m'a embrassé. Aujourd'hui, elle me prend la main et elle veut m'offrir un cadeau. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?! »

Les trois autres maraudeurs ne se retinrent pas de rire devant l'incompréhension du jeune Black. James s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

« Mon vieux … Tu veux peut-être un dessin ? »

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi et répondez », grogna Sirius, qui secoua la tête.

« Rhiannon pense que vous sortez ensemble », l'informa Peter, bien au fait de la situation.

« Mais comment elle peut croire ça ? » l'interrogea Sirius, après avoir éclaté de son habituel rire plutôt proche de l'aboiement.

« Je pense que ça a un lien avec ce que vous avez fait tous les deux le week-end dernier », déclara le petit Peter qui semblait sérieusement réfléchir à la question.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, en se rappelant assez clairement ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux le soir d'Halloween, dans la salle de bain du dortoir des garçons. Mais à nouveau, rien n'expliquait pourquoi Rhiannon le collait de la sorte. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'ils allaient former un couple ou quoi que ce soit du même genre.

« Je vois toujours pas le rapport. On s'est peut-être bien amusé mais je l'ai jamais demandé en mariage, moi ! » se défendit Sirius.

« Je crois que pour elle, votre amusement représentait un peu plus que ça », soupira Remus.

« D'accord », se renfrogna alors le beau Black. « Si les filles sont bêtes à ce point, il va falloir que je songe à me faire tatouer mes intentions en gros sur le torse. Un truc qui ferait « Je ne veux pas me marier, je veux juste m'envoyer en l'air » et je vais le tatouer en latin, pour faire plus classe. »

Les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et soudain, alors que Sirius s'apprêtait à oublier le problème « Rhiannon », un sanglot bruyant se fit entendre derrière eux. La jeune fille en question les avait visiblement suivi de près et n'avait pas perdu une miette du discours de Sirius. Avant même que l'un des garçons ait réagi, Rhiannon avait pris ses jambes à son cou et avait disparu dans un couloir adjacent.

« Et merde … », marmonna Sirius, un peu ennuyé.

« Elle s'en remettra », assura James, qui haussait les épaules.

« Non, c'est pas ça … Ce qui m'embête, c'est que j'aurais pas mon cadeau, du coup », lâcha Patmol avec toute la désinvolture dont il était capable.

« Sirius … », grommela Remus, qui ne semblait pas approuver la situation.

« Oh, c'est pas si grave quand même ! »

« Non, pas tant que ça », fit la petite voix de Queudver.

« Tu viens de briser le cœur d'une fille qui n'avait rien demandé. Bien sûr que c'est grave ! » s'indigna Remus.

« Oui, c'est sûr … », murmura Peter, qui ne savait visiblement pas dans quel camp se placer.

« Bon … Si j'ai l'occasion, j'irais m'excuser », soupira Sirius. « Mais maintenant, on peut parler d'autre chose ? Vous allez me déprimer pour mon anniversaire ! »

Le sujet de conversation ne fut pas difficile à choisir. À l'approche du match contre les Serpentards, James se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa façon de gérer l'équipe de Quidditch. Était-il trop sévère, comme Lily l'avait laissé entendre l'autre soir ? Au contraire, n'était-ce pas son rôle que d'être exigeant ? Peter le trouvait brillant quoi qu'il fasse. Remus restait assez vague sur la question et lui conseillait de consulter la bibliothèque et les différents ouvrages sur les stratégies au Quidditch. Sirius nota d'ailleurs que, malgré l'imminence de la pleine lune et les conséquences directes sur son moral et sa santé, Lunard faisait tous les efforts du monde pour paraître heureux et complètement éveillé. Ce fut certainement le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il pouvait lui faire. Pour autant, après avoir soufflé une bougie plantée sur un Fondant du Chaudron, Sirius reçut ses véritables cadeaux. De la part de James, une paire de gants et une splendide veste noire en peau de dragon « pour aller avec ta future moto ». Peter lui avait dégoté un tee-shirt du groupe des Whomping Willows et Remus, quant à lui, avait investi dans un assortiment de chocolats et un grand sac de farces et attrapes de chez Zonko.

« Les années passent mais vous restez les meilleurs », conclut Sirius, en se levant en même temps que ses amis.

Il tritura brièvement son nouveau bracelet en cuir, heureux de se dire qu'il avait désormais une toute nouvelle famille et sans doute la meilleure qui existait. Les parents de James le lui avaient fait parvenir par hibou. Celui-ci rappelait à son propriétaire ses rendez-vous importants et les anniversaires de ses connaissances, une propriété qui avait beaucoup fait rire James. Sirius n'était, en effet, pas connu pour avoir une très bonne mémoire concernant ses rendez-vous, et le jeune homme savait pertinemment que c'était Cornedrue qui avait fait passé le message à ses parents. Du côté de la famille Black, ce fut le calme plat. Aucune lettre, aucun cadeau. Ni des parents, ni du petit frère. L'espace d'un instant, Sirius avait cru voir Regulus le regarder, mais quand il détailla la table des Serpentards, l'aîné des Black ne put que constater que son frère était plongé dans une grande conversation avec Rabastan Lestrange.

Le repas se termina et les maraudeurs quittèrent la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. Ce soir-là, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, ils comptaient bien aller faire un tour du côté de chez Honeydukes et de la réserve des Trois Balais pour s'approvisionner et fêter dignement l'anniversaire de Sirius.

« Les gars … Ça vous ennuie pas si je reste dans le dortoir en vous attendant ? » demanda timidement Remus, qui avait l'air épuisé.

« Fatigué à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure ? »

Sirius leva la main pour faire taire James, alors qu'il venait d'entendre un frémissement derrière l'une des portes du hall d'entrée. Il y avait certes pas mal de passages à cette heure-ci mais le flair du jeune Black ne le trompait que rarement. Il donna un coup de pied puissant dans la porte et Severus Rogue s'en écarta brusquement, en se tenant le nez, se révélant tout à coup. La colère bouillonna dans les veines de Sirius. Toute la journée, cette sale gargouille les avait suivi, en tentant d'entendre leurs conversations. Il l'avait fait plus ou moins discrètement mais à chaque fois, un professeur était dans le coin pour lui sauver la mise et retenir la fougue de Sirius.

« Cette fois-ci, aucun professeur aux alentours, Servilus ... »

« C'est quoi ce petit problème de fourrure, Lupin ? » cracha Rogue, qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Pourquoi tu veux absolument m'énerver le jour de mon anniversaire, Rogue ? Ce n'est vraiment pas très intelligent », claironna Sirius, qui était finalement heureux de pouvoir s'occuper du cas du Serpentard. « Ah … Et autre chose, n'essaye plus de te cacher derrière des portes. C'est sans espoir. Déjà, ton nez dépasse et en plus, ton odeur de moisi te rend repérable à des kilomètres à la ronde. »

« Je découvrirais ce que vous cachez, tous les quatre. Et vous serez renvoyés », marmonna Rogue qui serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts.

« Ah oui, tu penses ? Bon … En attendant, si tu veux absolument écouter aux portes, Servilus, je vais essayer de te faciliter la tâche. »

Sans la moindre hésitation, Sirius leva sa baguette en regardant Rogue d'un air mauvais et lança sur lui un maléfice de Glu, collant le dos du Serpentard à la porte derrière laquelle il s'était précédemment caché. La dizaine d'élèves qui s'étaient accumulé autour d'eux éclata d'un rire simultané. Il fallait dire que la tête de Rogue était mémorable et que cette nouvelle humiliation, il la méritait bien. Les maraudeurs laissaient volontiers Rogue les taquiner, les provoquer pour le seul plaisir de pouvoir l'attaquer en retour. James et Sirius ne perdaient jamais face à lui mais le Serpentard ne semblait pas vouloir se lasser pour autant. Et les rouges et or avaient fini par le détester autant qu'il les haïssait. Depuis quelques temps, Rogue avait cependant reporté toute son attention sur Remus et ses absences régulières. Et rien ne faisait plus sortir Sirius de ses gonds que lorsque l'on s'attaquait au jeune Lupin. Le garçon au cheveux graisseux en avait pourtant fait une véritable obsession et se rapprochait à chaque fois un peu plus de la vérité. Des quatre garçons, c'était visiblement Peter qui s'en inquiétait le plus. Remus, lui, gardait le silence sur la question. Il ignorait Severus autant qu'il pouvait mais après chaque échange, le jeune Lupin paraissait un peu plus fatigué. James et Sirius dédramatisait la situation, comme toujours. Ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que Rogue soit suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre la situation de Remus. Et quand bien même il le ferait … C'était Dumbledore lui-même qui avait intégré le lycanthrope à Poudlard. D'après Sirius et James, leur ami était trop bien protégé pour risquer quoi que ce soit. Pour autant, c'était un principe. Personne n'avait le droit d'ennuyer Remus, et encore moins ce bouseux de Servilus.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit irruption dans le grand hall, sous doute alertée par les rires. Elle analysa la situation en l'espace d'une ou deux secondes et fondit sur Sirius, après avoir libéré Rogue du maléfice.

« Encore vous … », soupira-t-elle, en secouant la tête. « Le professeur Dumbledore va vouloir avoir une discussion avec vous, Mr Black. »

« Oh, mais ma réponse est définitive. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, je n'irais pas au bal de Noël avec lui », répliqua Sirius en souriant avec arrogance.

Un sentiment de fierté le remplit de joie lorsqu'il entendit tous ses camarades éclater de rire. Une petite retenue n'était pas cher payé pour ressentir cette impression de victoire et voir le visage livide de Rogue. Au contraire … Quel plaisir parfois de jouer au rebelle ! Sirius adressa un sourire insolent à sa victime.

« Black ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor », asséna McGonagall. « Il est tard et je ne veux pas ennuyer le directeur avec ça ce soir. Mais je veux vous voir dans mon bureau, demain à dix-huit heures. C'est compris ? »

« Vous avez été plutôt claire, oui », répondit Sirius dont le sourire ne s'était toujours pas effacé.

« Disparaissez de ma vue, maintenant ! Et arrêtez de sourire ! »

Le beau Black pivota sur ses talons et rejoignit James, Peter et Remus, qui avaient respectivement observé la scène avec fierté, effroi et inquiétude. Quand il s'agissait de Rogue, ce dernier – préfet – était excessivement laxiste, mais ne cachait jamais ni son inquiétude, ni son agacement.

« T'as énervé Minnie, Patmol », s'amusa James, qui ne craignait pas plus les sanctions que son meilleur ami.

« Oh, pas d'inquiétudes. Elle m'adore ! » assura Sirius, avec désinvolture. « Je parie un gallion qu'elle ne va rien faire d'autre que de me remonter un peu les bretelles. »

« Pari tenu », répondit le jeune Potter.

« Quand même, Sirius … Demain, tu es convoqué dans son bureau et il y aura peut-être même Dumbledore », s'inquiétait Peter.

« J'espère bien qu'il sera là. Il ne m'a toujours pas souhaité mon anniversaire ! »

Sirius fut soulagé de voir ses trois amis rire sans exception. Mais cette bonne humeur ne dura pas et Remus reprit bien vite le regard un peu sombre de celui qui ruminait ses idées noires. Tandis qu'ils rentraient tous à la Tour des Gryffondors, le grand Black ralentit le pas pour rejoindre Remus qui était un peu à la traîne. Sirius lui adressa un de ses grands sourires mais resta silencieux. Il voulait le laisser parler et cela prenait parfois quelques minutes avant que Remus ne daigne ouvrir la bouche. Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

« Je pense que Rogue commence à comprendre », finit par marmonner Remus, qui regardait ses pieds.

« Et moi, je pense que Servilus est bien trop bête pour comprendre quoi que ce soit », assura Sirius.

« Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer », répliqua le jeune Lupin dont la voix rauque prouvait toute l'inquiétude. « Si jamais il comprend, il ne se gênera pas pour le dire à tout le monde. »

« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'on le laisserait faire ça ? » intervint James, qui haussa un sourcil. « On fera tout pour éviter ça ! »

« Tout ? Si on peut éviter de tuer quelqu'un, c'est sûr que ça m'arrangerait quand même ! » lâcha Peter, qui se révéla étrangement doué pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Peu à peu, l'ambiance s'allégea et la soirée qui suivie fut des plus agréables. Sirius n'était pas du genre à se formaliser pour une punition et oublia complètement sa convocation du lendemain. Remus les attendit dans le dortoir, pendant que James, Peter et Sirius se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard par un passage secret pour aller chercher quelques provisions et une bonne quantité de bièraubeurres. Et preuve de sa grande amitié pour Sirius, il avait toujours les yeux grands ouverts quand ils revinrent, les bras chargés.

« Séance dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, les gars ! » annonça James, en sortant le paquet.

Tout y passa. Chocolat, toast, fraise … Mais aussi crevette, herbe ou poivre. Et loin d'être surprenant, Peter fut le plus malchanceux au jeu. Alors qu'il avait un énième haut-le-cœur causé par une dragée au goût de vomi, Sirius donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de ce dernier, avant de se tourner vers Remus, hilare.

« J'te promets qu'on a jeté aucun sort contre Queudver, cette fois ! » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix réjouie. « C'est simplement le type le plus malchanceux que … »

Sirius s'interrompit en constatant que Remus s'était endormi et respirait paisiblement, la joue enfoncée dans les couvertures du lit du jeune Black. James haussa un peu les épaules, comme s'il avait déjà remarqué.

« Il a pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière », souffla-t-il en se levant doucement.

« On émigre sur ton lit ? » ajouta Sirius, qui se leva à son tour en attrapant les paquets de bonbons pour les laisser tomber sur le lit voisin.

Il se saisit ensuite d'une couverture pour en recouvrir le jeune Lupin. Ce dernier trouvait toujours le moyen d'attraper froid. Le reste de la soirée, les trois garçons tâchèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais Sirius passa malgré tout une très bonne nuit d'anniversaire, ponctuée par la bataille d'oreillers la plus silencieuse du monde.

Le lendemain, Remus fut le premier réveillé, comme toujours. Après s'être souvenu qu'il s'était endormi sur le lit de Sirius, le jeune homme chercha ce dernier du regard. Il avait imaginé qu'il aurait trouvé refuge dans son lit à lui, mais là, mis à part des couvertures défaites, rien n'indiquait la présence de Sirius. Tout proche de l'éclat de rire, Remus trouva ce dernier allongé par terre, roulé en boule dans sa couverture. Sirius, comme toujours quand il ne dormait pas dans son propre lit, trouvait le moyen de bouger toute la nuit et de se réveiller dans des positions improbables. Quand il daigna lever la tête, ses trois camarades de dortoirs purent ainsi admirer une magnifique trace de plancher imprimée sur sa joue. Elle résista à toute tentative d'effacement, d'assouplissement ou autre torture et le beau Black dut se résoudre à quitter le dortoir avec cette marque. Mais Sirius n'aurait pas été Sirius s'il n'avait pas tourné sa situation gênante en une occasion parfaite pour parvenir à ses fins.

Arrivé dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de James, Peter et Remus, il marcha résolument vers Rhiannon, la jeune fille de cinquième année qu'il avait vexé la veille. Pour tout dire, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire des états d'âme de la jeune fille. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire de mal aux gens, mais il n'aimait pas non plus perdre son temps à des futilités. Et il assimilait véritablement la réaction de Rhiannon comme une futilité. Il était de notoriété publique que l'aîné des Black ne sortait pas pendant des mois avec les filles qu'il fréquentait. Sirius voulait simplement s'amuser et n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des histoires de couple. À ses yeux, Rhiannon était juste trop stupide pour comprendre qu'ils n'avaient fait que s'amuser et qu'elle pouvait passer à autre chose. Mais ce matin, les cernes de Remus s'étaient encore agrandies malgré sa longue nuit et sa mélancolie semblait vouloir reprendre le dessus. Sirius faisait donc comme à son habitude : tout pour rendre la vie de Lunard agréable. Il avait bien compris que son ami n'avait pas apprécié son comportement de la veille avec cette fille et il comptait donc se rattraper. Bien sûr, Sirius n'avouerait jamais cela à quiconque.

« Rhiannon ?» l'interpella Sirius en attrapant la main de la jeune fille. « Est-ce que tu m'accorderais deux minutes ? »

La fille aux cheveux courts rosit légèrement, sans rien répondre. Mais elle ne bougea pas et Sirius prit ça pour une réponse positive, ouvrant la bouche pour improviser un monologue.

« Tu sais, je me sens mal par rapport à ce que j'ai dit hier. J'ai été injuste, alors qu'on s'est vraiment bien amusé tous les deux l'autre soir. Vraiment, c'était super. Je … Je crois que j'ai jamais vécu ça avec une autre fille, en fait. Mais je pense pas que je sois assez bien pour toi. Des fois, je suis maladroit et stupide. Et c'est même pas toi le problème. Non, toi, t'es jolie et vraiment sympa. Mais je suis pas prêt pour être en couple. Peut-être un jour ! Qui sait ! Enfin, j'espère que tu me pardonnes ? Regarde un peu ... Cette nuit, je m'en voulais tellement que je me suis levé pour aller te parler. Je me suis assis en bas des marches du dortoir des filles et je t'ai attendu. Mais t'es jamais descendue et moi, je me suis endormi sur le parquet de la salle commune. T'as vu, j'ai même encore la marque ! »

La jolie Rhiannon laissa échapper un gloussement amusé, en remarquant que la trace était belle et bien réelle, et sembla se radoucir instantanément.

« Et tu ris de mon malheur en plus ? » protesta Sirius, qui rit un peu avec elle.

« Non, non, bien sûr. Mais quand même … T'es resté toute la nuit en bas des marches ?! »

« Je crois bien que oui », mentit le jeune homme, en lui adressant un regard plein d'une fausse douleur. « Mais rassure-moi, tu me pardonnes, alors ? »

« Évidemment. Tu viens de passer la nuit à m'attendre, je vais quand même pas t'en vouloir ! Ça serait inhumain ! »

« T'es la fille la plus gentille que je connaisse ! » assura-t-il, en lui lâchant la main. « Bon, il va falloir que je te laisse. Le devoir m'attend ! »

Lorsque Sirius alla s'asseoir sur le banc en face de Peter et Remus, il arborait un sourire radieux. Cette fille était vraiment trop naïve, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de sortir le grand jeu pour se faire pardonner.

« Si tu ne réussis pas en tant qu'auror, tu pourras toujours devenir menteur professionnel », grommela Remus, dont la tête reposait dans la main.

« Oh mais l'essentiel, vois-tu, c'est que j'ai redonné le sourire à cette jolie demoiselle qui avait le cœur brisé ! » s'exclama Sirius, sans se laisser démonter.

Au fond, il savait très bien que Remus était fier de lui. Enfin … Un peu. Peut-être un vingtième de Remus. Mais en considérant que le jeune Lupin était bien plus gentleman que Sirius, c'était déjà pas si mal !

Le cours d'études des moldus fut assez comique. Du point de vue de Sirius du moins. Leur jeune professeur manqua de s'énerver face à James, qui assurait que son devoir avait véritablement été mangé par un chien. Il proposa même de se faire interroger sous Véritaserum, ce qu'elle refusa tout net. En revanche, James eut comme consigne de refaire son devoir et en gagna un nouveau en prime. Bien évidemment, Sirius se mit en tête qu'il l'aiderait un peu à les faire, son alter-ego animal étant le responsable de cette non-présentation de devoir.

Et la journée passa comme toujours à Poudlard. Imprévisible. Remus manqua de s'endormir en plein milieu des escaliers entre le cours de potion et celui de sortilèges, et lorsque quelqu'un annonça le retour de Mary MacDonald, Sirius afficha un sourire sincère. Bien qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Mary, il savait que la jeune fille ne méritait pas ce qui lui était arrivé et la savoir de retour sans séquelle était une nouvelle appréciable. En revanche, les coupables n'avaient pas été attrapés et cela haussa d'un nouveau cran la haine de Sirius pour ces saletés de Serpentards qu'il tenait pour responsables.

« Je te jure que si vous les battez pas samedi, je me débrouille pour introduire des dragons dans leur salle commune », assura Sirius à un James déjà déterminé.

L'après-midi fut long et à part se balancer sur les pieds arrières de sa chaise, le jeune Black ne fit pas grand chose de constructif. La soirée commença de la même manière. Sirius, affalé dans le canapé de la salle commune, s'amusait à ensorceler des morceaux de parchemin pour qu'ils aillent se jeter dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Minnie t'aime peut-être beaucoup mais elle ne tolère pas le retard, Sirius », lança une voix tout à coup.

L'interpellé leva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, cherchant l'origine de cette voix étrange. Peter n'avait pas relevé la tête de sa bande dessinée sorcière et James jouait toujours avec son Vif d'Or, volé l'an passé. Remus, lui, était parti se coucher directement après la fin des cours. Il ne supportait pas toujours bien le bruit et la lumière à l'approche de la pleine lune, et assister aux cours durant toute une journée constituait déjà un effort assez intense pour lui.

« Ça vient de ton nouveau bracelet », indiqua James, le sourire aux lèvres. « C'est Remus qui l'a ensorcelé hier soir pour que tu n'oublies pas ta convocation chez McGo. Et je crois qu'il a bien fait. »

Le jeune Black prit le temps de s'étirer avant de se lever du canapé. Il dénoua sa cravate qu'il avait enroulé autour de son poignet et entreprit de la replacer à son cou. Il savait comme McGonagall pouvait être exigeante quand il s'agissait de la tenue des Gryffondors et tant qu'à faire, il préférait autant ne pas se la mettre à dos dès le début de cette convocation.

Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas. Après son entretien avec sa directrice de maison et le directeur de Poudlard, l'humeur de Sirius, plutôt joyeuse depuis le début de la semaine, changea du tout au tout.

« J'y crois pas, répéta-t-il, effaré. « McGonagall estime que coller Rogue contre la porte n'était pas « _une bonne idée_ ». Enfin … Elle n'a pas complètement tort, j'aurais mieux fait de le tuer directement. Et globalement, Dumbledore pense que j'utilise assez mal mon potentiel et que les portes de Poudlard ne m'ont rien fait. Donc après tout un tas de menaces diverses et variées, ils sont tombés d'accord sur le fait que je dois passer TOUTE la journée de samedi en retenue avec O'Donnell, qui a besoin d'aide pour je-ne-sais-trop-quoi. Ce qui veut dire que je ne verrai pas le match de Quidditch et que je vous rejoindrai très tard pour nous occuper du petit problème de fourrure de Lunard. Vraiment, je regrette que les parents de Rogue ne l'aient pas noyé à la naissance ! »

« Dis pas ça, Patmol », répondit James, qui semblait bien plus concerné par l'absence de Sirius lors du match que par le sort du Serpentard. « Si Rogue n'était pas là, on rigolerait quand même moins. »

Et c'était vrai. Mais Sirius ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. À vrai dire, il fulminait. Assis avec James et Peter dans la salle commune, il observait ses camarades d'un regard sombre. Son meilleur ami aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés était affalé sur un fauteuil et caressait d'un air distrait le chat de Lily Evans, Sardine. Ce dernier était pourtant loin d'être amical. D'ailleurs, Sirius le détestait. Peut-être que son côté « Patmol » reprenait le dessus quand il était en présence de félins … Peter non plus ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et le chat le lui rendait bien. En première année, il l'avait presque défiguré d'un coup de griffes. Mais peut-être était-ce du au fait que Peter lui avait jeté une bombabouse dessus ? Ou était-ce le rat en lui qui posait problème ? En revanche, ce foutu chat adorait James et passait presque plus de temps avec lui qu'avec sa propre maîtresse. Plus que sa relation avec le chat, le jeune Potter adorait le fait que ça oblige constamment Lily à venir le voir pour récupérer son animal. D'ailleurs, la préfète, assise avec plusieurs autres filles de Gryffondor à l'autre bout de la pièce, jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans leur direction. Un autre jour, Sirius aurait sauté sur l'occasion pour taquiner James mais rien ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche ce soir.

« Lunard est déjà parti se coucher ? » finit-il par grommeler.

« On a fini par le convaincre d'aller à l'infirmerie, il marchait plus droit tellement il était fatigué », répondit James sur un ton qu'il voulait léger.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête. Décidément, c'était une mauvaise journée. Remus faisait toujours en sorte de résister le plus possible avant de devoir aller à l'infirmerie. Dans les bons jours, il lui arrivait même parfois de rester jusqu'au soir de la pleine lune. Une journée d'absence était plus facile à expliquer aux autres qu'une semaine, c'était sûr. Sirius se rembrunit encore un peu plus. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Rogue, il le savait. À les espionner sans cesse, à essayer de découvrir le secret qu'ils partageaient, le Serpentard aux cheveux graisseux avait inquiété Remus. Celui-ci était toujours méfiant, toujours sur le qui-vive et n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle son problème en permanence, ce que Rogue s'efforçait pourtant de faire. Ce sale type allait le regretter. Foi de Sirius Black.

« ENFIN ! J'ai enfin fini mon devoir sur les tentaculas vénéneuses ! » s'exclama Peter, tout à coup, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Sirius renifla sans rien dire. Il n'y avait que Peter pour être heureux aujourd'hui. Pourtant, après avoir travaillé pendant trois jours pour achever ce pauvre petit devoir de botanique que James et Sirius avaient bouclé en une heure, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier, pensa le jeune Black. Celui-ci songea un instant à ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour rompre l'ennui et l'ambiance maussade. Rendre visite à Remus ? Il dormait certainement déjà. Faire un tour dans les couloirs ? À Pré-au-Lard ? Dans la forêt interdite ? Rien ne convint Sirius, qui prit finalement la décision d'aller se coucher.

« Vous venez ? » demanda-t-il aux autres.

« Je range ça et j'arrive », répondit Queudver, qui semblait toujours si fier de lui.

« Je vais rester un peu encore », les informa James qui venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux. « J'ai des stratégies à revoir pour le match. »

Sirius, qui s'était déjà levé et avait enfoncé ses mains dans les poches de sa robe, lui adressa un regard exaspéré. Habituellement, James réfléchissait à ses stratégies au lit, ses bouquins sur le Quidditch bien calés sur ses genoux. Le beau Black n'était donc pas dupe et le fait que son ami reste dans la salle commune n'était pas sans lien avec Lily Evans et Sardine, son chat sagement installé sur les genoux de James.

« Essaye de ne pas t'endormir avant qu'elle ne vienne le chercher », lui conseilla-t-il, en souriant un peu. « Tu risques d'être beaucoup moins séduisant avec la bouche grande ouverte et de la bave qui te coule sur le menton. »

Ce soir-là, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Sirius ne mit pas bien longtemps pour s'endormir. À croire que détester Rogue était une tâche bien fatigante ! Et à vrai dire, le jeune homme aurait préféré rester endormi pour le restant de la semaine. La journée du vendredi fut incroyablement longue et le professeur McGonagall leur demanda de redoubler d'efforts et de se consacrer davantage à leurs sujets d'étude. « Potter ! Personne ne vous a demandé de transformer les bras de Rosier en tentacules ! Nous étudions la métamorphose du visage, par Merlin ! », les avait-elle sermonné. À voix basse, James demanda à Sirius si elle aurait été en accord avec lui s'il avait métamorphosé uniquement le nez de Rosier en tentacule. Mais après réflexion, ils s'efforcèrent de se retenir et de ne pas tester.

« Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'il serait beaucoup plus beau avec une tentacule au milieu du visage », leur murmura Marlene McKinnon, en se penchant un peu vers eux.

Tous les Gryffondors à portée d'oreilles ricanèrent allègrement. Tous sauf Lily, qui adressa un regard sévère à son amie.

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être parfait, Lily », intervint James, qui semblait se redresser sur sa chaise. « Certaines personnes ont besoin d'un petit coup de baguette et d'autres non. Toi, Lily Jolie, tu n'en as pas besoin évidemment, tu es la perfection à l'état pur. Et comme moi ! Tu vois, encore un point commun ! Vraiment, tu devrais sortir avec moi. On les éblouirait tous ! »

« Tu es sourd, Potter ? » répliqua Lily, avec froideur. « Je t'ai déjà dit que je préférerais encore sortir avec le calmar géant ! »

« Alors peut-être qu'avec une tentacule sur le … », commença James, qui voulait dissimuler sa déception derrière une plaisanterie.

« POTTER ! Taisez-vous ou vous rejoindrez Black en retenue demain ! » s'écria McGonagall, qui semblait aussi impatiente que Sirius de voir la semaine se terminer.

Cette histoire de tentacules fut certainement le moment le plus amusant de la journée. Rien de bien exaltant donc … Les trois maraudeurs attendirent ensuite le début du couvre-feu pour se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité et se glisser discrètement dans la pièce de l'infirmerie où Remus se reposait, dans l'attente de la pleine lune. Impossible d'aller le voir avant et de façon visible. L'excuse pour expliquer les absences du lycanthrope consistait à dire que sa mère était gravement malade, qu'il était allé lui rendre visite et il n'était donc pas du tout logique que le jeune homme se trouve au même moment à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. De plus, aucun adulte ne savait que Remus avait mis ses amis au courant de sa situation. Ni Mme Pomfresh, ni McGonagall, ni Dumbledore … Enfin, peut-être que le directeur s'en doutait mais il n'en avait jamais parlé.

Remus luttait contre le sommeil quand James, Sirius et Peter débarquèrent à l'infirmerie. La nuit approchant, Mme Pomfresh lui avait donné une potion de sommeil et avait, comme à l'habitude, insisté pour voir son patient la terminer entièrement avant de s'en aller. Après avoir lancé un _assurdiato_ en direction du bureau de l'infirmière, les maraudeurs purent enfin discuter librement.

« Mais en même temps, il vaut mieux que tu dormes », assura Peter, qui hochait la tête dans un semblant de sagesse.

« On t'a amené des chocogrenouilles et aussi ton bouquin sur les vieux sortilèges. Je les planque en bas du meuble », l'informa James qui se baissait pour tout ranger.

« Et si tu veux tout savoir, Cornedrue s'est encore pris un vent de la part d'Evans », ajouta Sirius, qui voulait faire rire Remus, ce qui ne manqua pas.

« James … Tu devrais peut-être la laisser un peu tranquille ? » suggéra ce dernier, dont les yeux papillonnaient de fatigue.

« Pas tant qu'on ne sort pas ensemble », répliqua-t-il, plus têtu qu'un gobelin.

« Et toi, Patmol, où tu en es avec MacGonagall ? » s'enquit Remus, qui sentait le terrain devenir glissant.

« Tu sais qu'il a failli avoir un rendez-vous avec elle en tête-à-tête, mais Dumbledore s'est encore incrusté », répondit Peter, qui riait sous cape.

« J'imagine qu'il est jaloux », assura James, en s'asseyant sur le lit du jeune Lupin.

« En même temps, il a raison. Même Patmol la trouve à son goût et il est pourtant réputé pour être difficile ! »

« Vous savez quoi, les gars ? Vous êtes tous des bouses de dragon », finit par lâcher Sirius, qui hésitait entre le rire et l'exaspération.

L'ambiance était bonne et la relation entre Sirius et Minerva MacGonagall occupa un moment le centre de la conversation. Malheureusement, voilà à peine quinze minutes que les trois garçons étaient arrivés que Remus s'endormait déjà. À dire vrai, rien, ni personne ne pouvait résister à la potion de sommeil de Mme Pomfresh et c'est ainsi que Remus bailla largement.

« Excusez-moi les gars, mais je tiens plus. Bonne chance pour demain, James », murmura rapidement le jeune Lupin dans un souffle.

Le sommeil l'emporta dans la seconde qui suivit et Sirius ne put qu'en être satisfait. Son ami avait la peau plus pâle que jamais, contrastant parfaitement avec le noir qui cernait ses yeux dorés. Ils s'assurèrent de n'avoir rien oublié derrière eux et se dissimulèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité pour rentrer dans leur dortoir, se faisant poursuivre par ce fichu Apollon entre le troisième et le quatrième étage.

Le lendemain, Peter fut tiré du lit aux aurores. James se réveillait toujours très tôt les jours de Quidditch, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de battre les Serpentards, et Sirius avait rendez-vous avec le professeur O'Donnell pour son interminable retenue. La tête dans le chaudron pour certains, la mine concentrée pour d'autres, ils avalèrent un petit-déjeuner plus que consistant.

« Cornedrue, je t'en supplie, fais-leur bouffer leurs balais à ces … Je sais même pas comment les qualifier ! » soupira Sirius, en se frottant une nouvelle fois les yeux.

« Véracrasses attardés ? » proposa inutilement Peter, qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois de la journée.

« De toute façon, il est hors de question que JE perde contre eux. En six ans, nous n'avons jamais perdu contre ces saletés de serpents, ce n'est pas maintenant que JE suis capitaine qu'on va commencer. Non mais vraiment … J'accepte de perdre contre Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle mais pas contre Serpentard. Le jour où ça arrive, ma vie sera définitivement fichue. Je n'aurai plus qu'à me jeter de la tour d'astronomie … »

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

« … Sans parachute moldu », termina James.

Sirius soupira à nouveau et se leva sans plus de cérémonie. Il salua ses deux amis, adressa un regard éloquent à James qui n'avait décidément pas intérêt à perdre et tourna les talons pour monter les deux escaliers qui le séparait du bureau du professeur O'Donnell.

« Sachez que je ne tolère aucunement ce que vous croyez être des petites plaisanteries. J'ai l'infime espoir qu'un jour, vous apprendrez la retenue. Vous et vos petits camarades. Et ne croyez pas que vous ratez le quidditch à cause de vos professeurs. Oh non, vous êtes l'unique responsable de ce qui vous arrive, Mr Black », énonça le professeur de sa voix impartiale, dans laquelle Sirius reconnaissait bien un membre du Magenmagot.

« C'est pas complètement vrai. Si c'était que moi, je ne me serais pas mis de retenue », répliqua le jeune homme, du haut de toute son insolence.

« Taisez-vous », sermonna O'Donnell, en le fusillant du regard. « A moins que vous ne souhaitiez revenir me voir tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin de l'année ? »

« Ca dépend », ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Sirius. « On parle de l'année civile ou de l'année scolaire ? Parce que ça change … »

« ASSEZ ! » le coupa-t-il, en se détournant. « Nous nous reverrons la semaine prochaine également. »

Il était minuit quand Sirius sortit du bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, avec les mains remplies d'égratignures et les yeux brillants. Il n'avait pas arrêter de toute la journée. O'Donnell avait beau être un vieux croûton aux yeux du jeune Gryffondor, il n'avait pas bronché de la journée tandis qu'ils partageaient les mêmes tâches et ne lui avait adressé la parole que pour lui aboyer ses ordres. Ils avaient nettoyé la classe de défense de fond en comble, avaient réorganisé une partie des meubles pour pouvoir accueillir une créature des sables, un sujet d'étude pour les troisième années, semblait-il. Mais jamais O'Donnell n'avait adressé un mot à Sirius et cela avait été particulièrement agaçant pour ce dernier. Un peu plus et O'Donnell devenait la copie conforme de son propre père, Orion Black. Dans le silence le plus total, le jeune Black avait donc pu ruminer, s'énervant un peu plus à mesure que les heures passaient. Et celles-ci n'arrêtaient pas … La nuit était déjà tombée, Remus s'était certainement transformé depuis un moment. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un animagus, Sirius n'était pas près de son ami. Cela le faisait enrager plus que toute autre chose, plus encore que de ne pas connaître le résultat du match de Quidditch. Il savait pourtant que James et Peter seraient là pour Lunard, mais peu importait. Pour Sirius, ces nuits passées dehors étaient une bouffée d'oxygène, une aventure qui apportait à la vie un intérêt supplémentaire. Plus aucun mur autour de lui, plus d'enfermement. Juste la liberté. C'était à cause de Rogue que Sirius ne pouvait pas apporter son soutien à son ami ce soir. Ce sale type aux cheveux graisseux méritait vraiment une bonne leçon …

Il était minuit passé de quinze minutes quand Sirius se retrouva devant le passage secret pour sortir du château. Sans cape d'invisibilité, il avait mis bien plus de temps qu'il n'avait besoin pour s'y rendre normalement. A présent, il se demandait sérieusement comment il allait pouvoir s'approcher du Saule Cogneur sans Queudver. Ces réflexions, normalement inutiles, ne firent que renforcer la rage que Sirius entretenait pour Rogue.

« Que croyez-vous faire ici si tard, Monsieur Black ? »

Le jeune adolescent se figea, en reconnaissant la voix de McGonagall. Il ferma les yeux un instant, effaré de s'être fait attraper, avant de se retourner vers le professeur.

« Je rentre de ma retenue avec O'Donnell », assura-t-il simplement, en haussant les épaules.

« Le _professeur_ O'Donnell, Mr Black. Et il me semblait que les sixième années connaissaient un peu mieux le château », répliqua McGonagall, avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « Vous êtes bien loin de la tour de Gryffondor. »

Sirius ne répondit rien. Il était en colère après lui-même, après Rogue aussi et il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le professeur de métamorphose, habituée à ses réparties immédiates.

« Vous vous sentez bien, Monsieur Black ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est par rapport à mon teint un peu terne que vous me demandez ça ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me maquiller ce matin, c'est tout », marmonna Sirius, sans même l'espoir de faire rire qui que ce soit.

McGonagall le jaugea brièvement et commença à marcher. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle allait le ramener jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor, et peut-être même l'accompagner jusqu'à son chevet. Cette journée avait mal commencé et semblait vouloir se terminer de la même façon. Sirius et McGonagall ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot jusqu'à être arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« Au fait, professeur, qui a gagné ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard ? » demanda Sirius, avant de traverser le portrait.

« Et bien, vous n'aurez qu'à réveiller Potter pour le lui demander, ce que vous ne manquerez pas de faire, j'imagine », répondit-elle, avec une ombre de sourire. « Bonne nuit, Monsieur Black. Et que je ne vous surprenne plus en dehors de votre lit, à cette heure tardive. Vous risquerez bien plus qu'une journée de retenue. Suis-je assez claire ? »

Sirius ne fit que grogner pour toute réponse et atterrit dans une pièce commune encore en désordre de la fête de la victoire. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement. Voilà déjà une bonne nouvelle.

« Evans ?! » s'exclama Sirius, en apercevant la silhouette de la jeune fille dans un des fauteuils devant la cheminée presque éteinte.

Lily se redressa brusquement, manifestement désorientée. Le jeune Black se mordit la lèvre en s'approchant, il venait de la réveiller.

« Tu dormais ? »

« Question idiote », répondit-elle, avec un sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle se frottait les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? » poursuivit-il, sans réagir plus.

« J'attendais Potter pour lui rendre son écharpe et je crois bien que je me suis endormie. C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu de la soirée. Lui qui aime tant être le centre de l'attention, c'est étonnant qu'il rate une fête en son honneur. »

La jeune fille retira rapidement l'écharpe qui trônait sur ses épaules pour la tendre à Sirius, qui l'accepta sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec l'écharpe de James ? », l'interrogea le jeune Black, stupéfait.

« Il m'a rendu un service et en échange, il a voulu que je la porte pour je cite : « lui porter chance pendant le match » », marmonna Lily, en secouant la tête comme si elle trouvait l'idée particulièrement stupide.

« T'as l'air sceptique, mais il semblerait pourtant que ça ait marché », répliqua Sirius, qui souriait en coin. « C'est un fait, Evans, tu lui portes chance. T'es son porte-bonheur. »

« La chance, ça n'existe pas », répondit-elle, piquée.

« Alors tu sous-entends que c'est son talent qui fait tout ? » continua Sirius, pour la taquiner.

« Oui. Enfin non ! Oh, t'es encore pire que lui, Black ! » s'emporta Lily, qui ne sembla pourtant pas vraiment en colère. « Bon, je vais me coucher. Tu lui rendras son écharpe, s'il te plaît. »

« Attends », s'écria Sirius. « On a gagné combien ? »

« 200 à 60. Avant que William n'attrape le Vif d'Or, c'était très serré », déclara-t-elle, avec un sourire satisfait.

« James a bien joué ? » poursuivit le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire ? » s'enquit Lily, méfiante.

« C'est pas une question piège. J'étais en retenue et j'ai rien vu du match, alors je veux juste savoir s'il va être de bonne humeur ou non », expliqua Sirius, en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Il a mis 40 points tout seul et il a fait une sorte de ... Tu sais, il est monté en chandelle, en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'il allait vers le but, mais en fait, il a laissé tomber le souafle en plein dans les mains de Sally qui attendait en-dessous, et qui a pu aller marquer presque tout de suite après. C'était spectaculaire ! » répondit la jolie rousse, avant d'ajouter précipitamment : « Oui, il a très bien joué. »

« Ça s'appelle une feinte de Porskoff », précisa Sirius, sans réussir à retenir un large sourire.

« A tes souhaits ! » répliqua Lily, un peu amusée. « Je vais y aller, maintenant. Bonne nuit, Black ! »

Sirius sourit en retour, avant que Lily ne s'éloigne vers le dortoir des filles. Ils avaient gagné, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Mais en plus, le jeune Black imaginait déjà la tête de James quand il lui rapporterait les paroles de Lily Evans. La jeune fille avait trouvé qu'il avait très bien joué. Oh oui, James allait littéralement exploser de bonheur, c'était plus que sûr.

Pour autant, malgré l'amusement et la joie que Sirius pouvait ressentir à l'idée de dire tout ça à James, il n'avait pas oublié la pleine lune. Impossible, elle brillait tellement dehors que ses rayons lumineux éclairaient une bonne partie de la salle commune. L'espace d'un instant, Sirius hésita. Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Tenter une nouvelle sortie ? Aller se coucher sagement ? Il grimaça en imaginant qu'il se faisait attraper par McGonagall. Après une journée entière en retenue avec ce véracrasse de O'Donnell et la promesse d'une nouvelle journée comme celle-ci, il était un peu réticent à prendre le risque. En quelques secondes, son moral venait de retomber bien bas. Il enfonça ses poings rageurs et douloureux au fond de ses poches et entreprit de monter les marches qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Hors de question de rater une pleine lune ou de ne pas être là pour Remus. Hors de question qu'il se laisse dicter sa conduite par quiconque. Sirius effaça toute réflexion de son esprit et quitta une nouvelle fois la tour de Gryffondor. Le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger, il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire et personne n'allait l'en empêcher.


	12. Le monde ne s'écoulera pas aujourd'hui

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre en attendant la suite (sans doute ce week-end) ! Bon, c'est sûrement l'un des chapitres les courts que j'ai écrit, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Comme toujours, bonne lecture !

Et un petit mot pour de supers revieweurs :

 **Aambres** : Un grand merci à toi pour apprécier ce que je propose ! C'est très valorisant d'avoir des retours si positifs et ça me motive vraiment beaucoup pour continuer. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Danaud64** : Contente que tu aies aimé ! Et tsss ... T'es loin d'être lente ou quoi que ce soit. Après tout, ce serait dommage d'analyser en permanence tout ce que l'on lit et puis, la plupart des choses importantes sont répétées donc c'est loin d'être un problème ! Alors, je dois t'avouer que j'ai galéré un peu à savoir si James était attrapeur ou autre. Dans le 1er film, on voit une récompense où il est noté « attrapeur », sauf que dans les livres, rien n'est précisé ! Il se trouve que J.K. Rowling a dit qu'il était poursuiveur, pendant une interview organisée par sa maison d'édition en 2000. Donc, je colle au plus près de ce qu'a pu dire notre grande prêtresse ! D'autant qu'elle a vraiment pensé à beaucoup de choses et partagé des tas de détails. C'est impressionnant ! D'ailleurs, je suis encore en pleine recherche pour savoir si oui ou non, James et Lily étaient préfets-en-chef lors de leur septième année. Certains disent que oui, d'autres que non. Sur ce sujet, je suis un peu paumée. D'autant plus que la traduction anglaise « head girl/boy » peut à la fois vouloir dire « préfet-en-chef » et « meilleur de la classe ». Alors, je vois bien James et Lily être les meilleurs de leur année, mais James préfet-en-chef ? Hum ... J'ai de vrais doutes. Bref, j'arrête le roman là-dessus. Et je te remercie encore pour ton soutien !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Oh, heureuse de te voir de retour ! Ne t'excuse pas. Je peux pardonner des vacances ! Héhéhé ! D'ailleurs, c'est à moi de te remercier pour le commentaire ! Je suis trèèès contente de voir que tu apprécies les échanges Remus/Althaïs. Les deux sont des personnes douces et plutôt discrètes, qui donnent parfois un peu l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur leurs épaules. Je trouve qu'ils se correspondent plutôt bien et qu'ils ne peuvent que s'encourager l'un l'autre. Ou du moins, j'espère ! Rien de définitif, tant que je n'ai pas fini d'écrire ... Pour ce qui est de Sirius, le chapitre à suivre va apporter encore quelques éléments et il passera véritablement à l'action dans le chapitre d'après. Toi, tu appréhendes la réaction des maraudeurs suite à ça. Moi, j'appréhende surtout vos réactions, je dois le dire ! Donc, bonne lecture et à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Le monde ne s'écroulera pas aujourd'hui.**

 **Date : Lundi 29 novembre 1976 – POV Althaïs**

Depuis la victoire des Serdaigles face aux Poufsouffles, deux jours plus tôt, Lysandra ne redescendait plus de son nuage, vantant les mérites de chaque membre de son équipe à longueur de journée. Althaïs partageait cet enthousiasme avec une joie non dissimulée. Le Quidditch était un très bon moyen pour redonner le sourire aux gens et les Serdaigles ne faisaient pas exception. Depuis la mise en garde d'Owen, la jeune fille avait été inquiète. Tantôt prête à accepter de ne plus fréquenter Victoria, tantôt atteinte d'une motivation sans borne pour la rébellion. Son amie, fille de moldus, avait partagé les mêmes doutes, ne souhaitant pas finir en bas d'un escalier ou les yeux brûlés comme Mary MacDonald. Mais rien de dramatique n'était arrivé depuis ça et presque un mois s'était écoulé. Calme, relativement apaisée, la vie avait reprit son cours normal.

« J'ai terminé ! » s'écria Althaïs, en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, avant de se recroqueviller en se rendant compte qu'elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres de Mme Pince.

Assise avec Circé, Eden et Victoria à une table de la bibliothèque, elle venait d'achever un long devoir de Botanique, particulièrement ardu. Certes, la jeune fille adorait étudier et apprendre, mais un peu de détente était aussi bon à prendre. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion. Lysandra lui avait proposé d'aller jouer au Quidditch et devait d'ailleurs déjà se trouver sur le terrain. En cette fin de mois de novembre, il faisait encore beau et il était impossible de ne pas profiter du soleil avant que celui-ci soit remplacé par un ciel blanc, annonçant la neige et un hiver glacé. Avec une précipitation peu commune, Althaïs fourra ses livres dans son sac et le balança sur son épaule.

« Je file voir Lys », annonça-t-elle, avec un grand sourire. « Bon courage ! »

Même le regard renfrogné que lui adressa Mme Pince quand elle alla lui rendre ses livres ne l'atteignit pas. Elle boutonna sa cape, en marchant à grands pas dans le couloir désert. Les cours n'étaient pas finis pour tous les élèves, semblait-il. Elle croisa Rogue qui marchait silencieusement, la tête baissée sur ses pieds. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Althaïs commença à se tendre, les sens en alerte, et ses soupçons se justifièrent quand elle aperçut au loin Regulus Black venir dans leur direction. Quand l'un des Serpentards rodait dans le coin, il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'était pas seul. Regulus ne l'avait pas vu. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Althaïs recula instinctivement, sans trop savoir vers où s'enfuir et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se sentit tout à coup happée par un rideau noir. Elle manqua de tomber en arrière mais sentit des mains la retenir. Une main chaude se plaqua sur sa bouche tandis qu'une autre, puissante, l'immobilisait. Elle rouvrit les yeux, après les avoir fermé par pur réflexe. Il faisait noir, mais elle n'était pourtant pas loin du couloir. Elle en entendait toujours les bruits. C'était un peu comme si elle était passée à travers un tableau, comme si elle s'était enfoncée dans les murs humides du château. Et qui était cette personne qui l'empêchait de parler et de bouger ? Elle sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Que se passait-il, par Merlin ?!

« Rogue ! Attends ! »

Althaïs reconnut la voix de Regulus Black derrière le rideau noir. Elle hésita à se débattre et à se faire remarquer. Si elle entendait leurs voix si distinctement, ils l'entendraient aussi. Certes, elle n'avait pas une très bonne image de Regulus mais elle avait encore en tête les souvenirs de leur jeunesse. Ils avaient joué ensemble quand ils étaient enfants, et il était presque devenu un ami. Il pourrait l'aider. Seulement il y avait Rogue avec lui désormais, et en lui, Althaïs n'avait aucune confiance. Il ne faisait pas parti d'une famille de sang-purs alors, la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais fréquenté. La seule dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'il respirait littéralement la magie noire et ne lui avait jamais vraiment inspiré la moindre sympathie. Mais qui était la personne qui la retenait, bon sang ?! Devait-elle se sentir menacer ? Elle ne le savait même pas et c'était ça le plus dérangeant. Où était ses véritables ennemis ? Dans le couloir ou ici même, dans le noir ? Impuissante, elle ne fit pas le moindre mouvement et ne put qu'écouter Rogue répondre à Regulus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Black ? »

« Simplement te faire savoir que j'ai reçu un hibou de Bellatrix. Elle m'a dit qu' _il_ voulait tous nous voir pendant les vacances de Noël. »

« Et pourquoi donc ta chère cousine ne me l'a pas écrit directement ? »

« Oh, elle a sans doute mieux à faire que t'écrire des mots doux », assura Regulus, d'une voix moqueuse. « Bon … Je lui réponds que tu viendras ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Tu penses que c'est pour quoi ? » finit par demander le jeune Black, au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

« Je sais que chez les Black, ce n'est pas forcément naturel de réfléchir mais quand même, c'est assez évident. »

« Et ça ne t'inquiètes pas ? »

« Pourquoi ça m'inquiéterait ? C'est une fierté. »

« Oui, bien sûr », répliqua Regulus, bien trop rapidement pour que ce fut si sûr.

« Tu as peur ? », lui demanda Rogue, presque heureux d'avoir décelé un signe de faiblesse chez son interlocuteur.

« N'importe quoi ! Pas du tout ! », se défendit-il.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel Althaïs imaginait bien Rogue sourire à Regulus de façon la plus narquoise possible. Pourtant, en tant que Jugson, elle savait bien de quoi il retournait et que le plus jeune des Black avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur.

« Je vais faire comme si je te croyais. En attendant, arrête de paniquer. Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Il n'a pas besoin de sorciers si jeunes à son service. À mon avis, il veut juste nous parler. Bon … C'est tout ce que tu avais à dire ? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux, j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler à un morveux. Tu transmettras mes amitiés à ton frère », ajouta Rogue avant de s'en aller, faisant résonner ses pas lents sur la pierre.

Althaïs sentit la main qui l'immobilisait se raidir encore un peu plus, avant d'entendre les pas de Regulus – certainement – résonner dans l'autre sens du couloir. Il fallut encore attendre quelques secondes pour que la personne qui maintenait Althaïs ne la lâche, sûrement à l'affût du moindre bruit. La jeune fille, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués au manque de lumière, se retourna vivement pour se retrouver face à Sirius Black qui levait les mains en signe d'innocence.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin, qu'est-ce que … », commença Althaïs, avec force.

« Excuse-moi, mais s'il te plaît, parle moins fort ! », répliqua un Sirius alarmé qui s'apprêtait presque à lui sauter dessus pour la faire taire à nouveau.

Althaïs, effarée, poussa un soupir qu'elle n'avait pu retenir. Pour autant, elle était à moitié rassurée. Sirius Black ne lui paraissait pas vraiment menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On est où ? », demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure.

« Si je te réponds, il faudra que je te tue », répondit-il d'une voix particulièrement sérieuse.

La jeune Serdaigle recula d'un pas, heurtant le mur en grimaçant. Finalement, au niveau de la menace …

« C'était une blague ! C'était une blague, je rigolais », assura-t-il, en se radoucissant. « En fait, on est dans un passage secret. Quand t'as reculé, t'es passée à travers le grand miroir. Pour en sortir, il te suffit de retraverser. »

Althaïs tourna la tête, en priant pour qu'il ne mente pas. Un passage secret alors ? La jeune fille n'avait jamais rien entendu de la sorte. Enfin si, elle l'avait lu dans des vieux livres mais en croyant toujours qu'il s'agissait de mythes et non de faits réels.

« Il va jusqu'où ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse désormais.

« Jusqu'au hangar à bateaux. »

« Et comment tu l'as découvert ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Par hasard. Un peu comme toi », souffla-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

« Ça fait longtemps ? »

« Un moment. »

« Il y a beaucoup de monde au courant ? »

« Je crois qu'on est que deux. »

La jeune fille n'aurait su dire s'il mentait ou non, mais elle devrait s'en contenter. Immobile, elle se mit à dévisager Sirius, encore pleine d'interrogations.

« Tu peux sortir maintenant, si tu veux. Je compte pas te retenir », assura-t-il, en retrouvant son sourire nonchalant.

« Tu parles encore à ton frère ? », demanda alors Althaïs, de but en blanc.

« Non », répondit le jeune Black, qui se renfrogna brusquement.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que Rogue a dit à Regulus de te transmettre ses amitiés ? »

« Parce que c'est un crétin, sûrement ? », répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Face au ton glacé de Sirius, Althaïs se tut, mais elle mourrait d'envie de poursuivre et elle ne put s'en empêcher bien longtemps.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire tout ça », murmura-t-elle. « Tu sais de qui ils parlaient et tu as entendu aussi bien que moi que Regulus avait peur. »

Sirius s'obstinait à rester silencieux, ce qui ne satisfaisait pas vraiment la jolie petite blonde.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu ferais bien de lui parler ? Il changerait sûrement d'avis et … »

« C'est trop tard », répondit-il, dans un souffle.

« Comment tu peux le savoir, ça ?! », s'emporta Althaïs. « Si tu ne lui parles pas ... »

« Écoute, je crois que tu es assez mal placée pour me donner des leçons. Regarde un peu ta famille à toi ! »

« Parce que tu croies que je l'ai choisi, ma famille ?! »

« Elle n'a pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça. Je t'ai assez vu te pavaner avec ton abruti de frère et je ne t'ai jamais entendu contredire la moindre de leurs remarques. »

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, Sirius ! »

« Je ne demande à personne d'être comme moi », se révolta Sirius, qui élevait la voix désormais, se moquant visiblement d'être entendu. « Mais il y a une énorme différence entre le fait de se tirer de chez soi et n'être qu'une soumise, heureuse de se marier avec un type complètement fou sous prétexte que son sang est pur et que ton père a passé un marché suffisamment juteux avec le sien. »

Althaïs était au bord des larmes désormais. Que répondre à ça ? Sirius avait raison. Complètement. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Si elle ne faisait qu'un tiers de ce que l'aîné des Black avait fait, son père la tuerait. Elle en était presque sûre. La rébellion n'était pas une chose facile. Pas pour tout le monde, du moins. Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius, qui fulminait encore.

« En tout cas, sache que je suis désolée pour ton petit frère », murmura-t-elle, avant de se retourner pour traverser le miroir en sens inverse.

Elle n'hésita pas, quitte à foncer dans le mur. Mais non, elle le traversa comme on traverse un rideau. Le couloir était toujours désert. Une chance. Althaïs sécha ses yeux humides d'un revers de main et dévala les marches d'un escalier tout proche. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air. Elle fit un détour par la réserve de balais de l'école et rejoignit Lysandra sur le terrain de Quidditch, comme elle l'avait promis. La jeune fille l'accueillit avec chaleur, mais ne remarqua rien de particulier. Et sans plus d'aventure, Althaïs s'éleva dans les airs, suivie de près par son amie. Elle joua un moment au poste de gardien, permettant à Lysandra de s'entraîner, ce qui n'était pourtant pas nécessaire.

« S'entraîner est toujours nécessaire, Althaïs Jugson ! », lui cria Lysandra, faussement solennelle. « Au moment où tu croies être arrivé à ton meilleur niveau, c'est à partir de là que tu perds tout. Je ne prendrais jamais ce risque. »

Althaïs ne répondit rien. Elle n'était pas si malheureuse dans les buts. Au moins, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, ne sachant plus vraiment où elle en était. Sirius avait eu raison de s'emporter. Elle faisait certes partie d'une famille détestable, mais elle ne faisait rien pour s'émanciper. Althaïs s'avouait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas sa force. Elle aimait sa famille. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ne plus leur parler, comme le faisait l'aîné des Black avec sa propre famille. Pour autant, en l'espace de trois mois, elle n'avait adressé la parole à son frère que trois fois, et n'avait pas échangé plus de lettres à ses parents. Ce n'était, en effet, pas le signe d'une très bonne entente. D'un autre côté, Althaïs avait peur. Elle avait grandi dans la peur, dans un silence menaçant et ce n'était pas si simple de s'en séparer. Et Regulus … Sa voix lui avait semblé si enfantine, tout à l'heure. Il n'était qu'un adolescent effrayé, pris au piège dans un jeu macabre. Celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom avait des plans pour lui et pour tous les autres. Peut-être pour elle. Ce serait certainement un honneur pour ses parents qu'Althaïs finisse par le servir tant qu'elle le pourrait. Servir Voldemort, pour l'aider à exterminer une grande partie de la population sorcière, pour éliminer ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas digne d'utiliser la magie. Ces derniers mois, Voldemort avançait à couvert dans la communauté sorcière. Il ne s'affichait pas de manière si extrême. Il séduisait ceux qui pouvaient l'être et menaçait ceux qui n'étaient pas dupes. Mais dans les dîners que donnaient la famille d'Althaïs, il n'était pas question de politique modérée. Les idées extrêmes étaient claires et annoncées avec fierté. Voldemort allait nettoyer, « purifier » le pays et c'était « tant mieux ». La jeune Jugson songea à Victoria, à Mary MacDonald et à tous les enfants nés de moldus. Quel avenir pour eux ? Comment ses propres parents, son propre frère, pouvaient haïr tous ces innocents et combattre aux côtés d'un mage noir pour les massacrer ? Du haut de toute sa naïveté, Althaïs ne comprenait pas ce monde. Et pire encore, que pouvait-elle faire pour lui ? Pouvait-elle devenir une sorte d'informatrice ? Pour le compte de qui ? Elle ne connaissait pas de groupe de résistance. Et était-elle seulement assez courageuse ? Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle commence à réfléchir à cette question. Allait-elle laisser les choses aller de mal en pis ? Allait-elle se soumettre, comme le pensait Sirius Black à juste titre ? Circé interrompit Althaïs dans ses pensées en déboulant sur le terrain à la vitesse d'un Vif d'Or surexcité. La jeune Jugson se secoua un peu. Il était temps d'oublier les soucis. Après tout, le monde n'avait pas prévu de s'écrouler aujourd'hui.


	13. Le Servilus Show

**Salut !** En fait, merci Twitter, j'ai appris que nous étions « 19 ans plus tard » aujourd'hui ! Oui, le jour de l'épilogue de HP7, alors j'ai décidé de fêter ça à ma manière en postant le chapitre un peu plus tôt ! Bonne lecture à tous, donc ! Oh et pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire dès le début, vous allez peut-être remarquer que j'ai changé le nom de Mme Lupin. Elle s'appelait Esperance au début, j'ai maintenant opté pour Hope. C'est simplement traduit, mais plus je lisais "Esperance", plus je trouvais ça bizarre. Et puis, c'est des anglais, pas des français. Hope Lupin, donc !

 **Danaud64** : L'humour noir, j'adore ! Héhéhé ! Sympa tes réflexions sur Althaïs et sa possible implication. Je suis justement en train d'organiser tout ça ! Pour ce qui est de son issue, on peut toujours croiser les doigts ;) Et je suis bien d'accord, on peut se poser sérieusement la question de Regulus. Est-ce qu'il aurait peut-être pu être sauvé ... C'était pas un mauvais, le petit gars. Et plus j'y réfléchi, plus je l'apprécie. Il est mort en essayant de se rattraper, ce qui n'est pas rien ! D'un autre côté, à ce moment de l'histoire, il a 15 ans, il est immature et influençable. Tout son entourage est tourné vers Voldemort et lui répète que Sirius est un traître à son sang, c'est presque automatique qu'il suive. En tout cas, comme toujours maintenant, je suis trèèèès contente que tu aies apprécié ! Et j'espère que tu continueras avec ce chapitre !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Ah, ah, Sirius et Althaïs, c'est l'eau et le feu en vrai ! Sirius, c'est un exigeant et un têtu. Quand il s'est fait un a priori sur quelqu'un, c'est dur de le faire changer d'avis et comme Althaïs fait partie du pack "mangemorts" ... À ses yeux, Regulus fait parti du même pack, d'ailleurs. À part que c'est juste un petit gars paumé finalement, qui se laisse entraîner par les événements. Je partage tes regrets le concernant. C'est un des destins que j'aime le moins dans les livres. Dommage qu'il soit mort, vraiment. Sans même laisser une lettre ou un petit truc pour Sirius, en plus. Son frère, ça a du être le regret de la vie de Regulus ... Oh et merci pour le titre ! Il colle vraiment bien à l'ambiance. Merci aussi pour la review ! Qui fait toujours, toujours très plaisir !

 **SilverwolfDream** : Déjà, un grand merci d'avoir laissé une review ! C'est un bonheur de recevoir des avis ! Alors figure-toi que quand quelqu'un a posé la question à J.K. Rowling, elle a répondu qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir été préfet pour être préfet-en-chef. Très bizarre, pas vrai ? Et elle n'a ni confirmé, ni infirmé le fait que James ait été préfet-en-chef. Mais tu as raison : capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ET préfet-en-chef, ça fait vraiment beaucoup. Le pauvre garçon n'aurait plus une minute pour lui (ou pour Lily, héhéhé !). Oh, et puis dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, quand Harry s'inquiète que son père ait été préfet, Remus lui répond que non, assez clairement. S'il avait été préfet-en-chef, c'était le moment ou jamais d'en informer son fils. Pour Lily, ça colle beaucoup plus, j'suis d'accord ! Et tu vois, je suis contente que t'aies donné ton opinion là-dessus. Ça me conforte dans mes choix ! Merci donc, et à très bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le Servilus Show**

 **Date : Dimanche 5 décembre 1976 – POV Sirius**

« Quand est-ce que la carte sera finie ? », demandait Peter, sans arrêt.

« Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de toujours poser les mêmes questions inutiles ? », répliqua Sirius, agacé.

« C'est bientôt terminé », souffla James, d'une voix bien plus douce que celle du jeune Black. « Il manque juste à ajouter le passage du quatrième, à trouver le sort pour la localisation des gens et … Salut Lily Jolie ! »

« Tais-toi, Potter ! », répondit la belle rousse, en achevant de descendre l'escalier qui les menaient, elle et ses amies, jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Trois des quatre maraudeurs s'étaient installés en bas des marches qui donnaient sur le hall d'entrée. Remus, en ce jour de pleine lune, était si fatigué qu'il était déjà à l'infirmerie depuis la veille. Prétexte invoqué : sa mère était tombée malade et il était allé lui rendre visite. C'était sans doute l'excuse qui revenait le plus souvent. Si Sirius n'avait jamais su la vérité, il aurait sans doute cru Remus sur parole. Il avait rencontré sa mère à King's Cross et elle était loin d'avoir l'air en bonne santé. Elle devait être aussi fatiguée que son fils, en réalité. Peut-être même plus. Et jamais quiconque ne pourrait l'en blâmer. Voir grandir son enfant dans de telles conditions doit être effroyable pour n'importe quelle mère. Cela faisait maintenant presque douze ans que Remus était devenu un loup-garou et que Hope Lupin, moldue de son état, ne pouvait que regarder son fils souffrir tout en étant particulièrement impuissante. Sirius fit le calcul rapidement. Douze ans, cela représentait environ 144 pleines lunes … Dont une bonne partie passée à Poudlard quand même, avec ou sans les maraudeurs. Le jeune Black se secoua un peu, décidé à mettre de côté ces tristes pensées.

Près de lui, James tapotait son genou du bout du doigt, visiblement impatient. Il ne quittait pas Lily des yeux et lorsque celle-ci pénétra dans la Grande Salle, il se leva brusquement.

« Salut Servilus ! », lança-t-il gaiement.

Sirius le chercha des yeux et l'aperçut à l'autre bout du hall. Son sac sur l'épaule, Rogue semblait essoufflé d'avoir monté trop vite les marches des cachots. Il se figea en constatant qu'il allait devoir passer juste devant le groupe des Maraudeurs pour avancer dans les étages. _Sans doute pour aller essuyer ses cheveux graisseux sur les livres de la bibliothèque_ , pensa Sirius. Le Serpentard resta impassible et reprit son chemin, comme si personne ne l'avait interpellé. Il y avait pas mal d'autres élèves dans le hall et Rogue n'avait sans doute pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Pourtant, tous les étudiants présents avaient déjà entendu la voix forte de James et la plupart s'était arrêtée, attendant la suite avec une impatience visible. Cela encourageait James et Sirius à continuer de le martyriser d'ailleurs. Ils savaient très bien que cela faisait rire et ils adoraient être au centre de l'attention. Rogue monta encore quelques marches, assez pour arriver au niveau des Maraudeurs. Sirius sourit, en se tournant un peu pour appuyer son dos contre la rambarde comme le ferait un spectateur lambda.

« Alors Servilus, on ne dit plus bonjour ? », s'exclama James, hilare, tandis que Rogue accélérait le pas. « Te presse pas trop, tu risques de … »

Le Gryffondor lança un sort rapide et le sac de Rogue se déchira, déversant tout son contenu dans les escaliers.

« Oups ! », fit le jeune Potter, en grimaçant un peu, avant d'éclater de rire.

Sirius, qui souriait largement, se baissa pour attraper une plume qui avait dégringolé jusqu'à son pied. Il tourna la tête, remarqua un Gryffondor qu'il connaissait et lui lança la plume de Rogue.

« Tiens, cadeau ! Et surtout, ne me remercie pas ! », s'écria-t-il, tandis que tout le monde riait avec lui.

Rogue, à côté d'eux, avait perdu sa pâleur habituelle et devenait un peu plus rouge à vue d'œil. Il s'approcha de James à grands pas et Sirius sauta sur ses pieds, la baguette déjà sortie de sa poche, prêt à contrer toute attaque.

« Vous pouvez rire, mais vous rigolerez moins quand toute l'école saura que Lupin, votre monstre de meilleur ami, adore les promenades à la pleine lune », murmura Rogue dans un souffle.

« T'es complètement fou, mon pauvre », répliqua James, dont la mâchoire s'était serrée imperceptiblement.

« Il est absent à chaque pleine lune. Parfois peu, mais les calculs sont assez simples … », commença le Serpentard.

« La ferme. MAINTENANT ! », aboya Sirius, en poussant Rogue qui tomba sur le premier palier de l'escalier.

Ce dernier lui adressa un regard mauvais, mais se releva rapidement. Sirius se secoua intérieurement, il avait très mal réagi, en montrant à Rogue que sa remarque le touchait. Il reprit son masque d'arrogance et haussa les épaules.

« Bon, on va manger les gars ? Il faut profiter que Rogue n'ait pas encore réussi à nous couper l'appétit », lança-t-il en descendant les quelques marches qui le séparaient du hall.

Sirius s'inclina ensuite, faisant presque une référence aux élèves qui avaient assisté au spectacle.

« Merci d'avoir assisté au Servilus Show ! Nous acceptons les gallions, les noises, les mornilles et les paiements en nature ! »

A nouveau, tout le monde éclata de rire, ne faisant même plus attention à Rogue qui ramassait lamentablement ses affaires. Un septième année de Gryffondor donna une claque dans le dos de James, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. Et deux petites demoiselles de Poufsouffle gloussaient encore quand les maraudeurs entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Ça m'avait manqué, ça », assura Sirius en passant une jambe par dessus le banc de leur table. « Un bon petit spectacle, ça ne fait de mal à personne ! Enfin si, à Rogue. »

« Ouais, autant dire personne, t'as raison », poursuivit James, qui remplissait déjà son assiette.

« Si Remus avait été là, il n'aurait pas aimé », ajouta Peter, d'une petite voix hésitante, comme s'il ne voulait blesser personne.

« Ce qu'il ignore ne lui fera pas de mal », assura Sirius, en haussant les épaules. « Et puis, par Merlin, on parle de cet abruti de Rogue. Non mais vous avez vu ça ? Il était tellement fier de lui quand il a parlé de Lunard. »

« Vous croyez qu'il a compris et qu'il va le dire ? », s'inquiéta Peter, qui ne mangeait jamais beaucoup avant d'aller passer la nuit avec un loup-garou.

« Personne ne le croira, s'il dit quelque chose », assura James. « Pas besoin de s'inquiéter. D'autant qu'il n'a aucune vraie preuve. »

Les trois maraudeurs finirent par se taire, tandis que des élèves de deuxième année vinrent s'asseoir près d'eux. James commença à parler Quidditch avec Sally McCrory, la poursuiveuse, et le sujet « Rogue » fut vite oublié. En apparence, du moins …

Sirius fut étrangement silencieux le reste du repas. Il rageait encore à propos de Rogue. Il l'avait toujours détesté, mais ces derniers temps, il ne l'oubliait que rarement. Il n'avait pas oublié la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre Rogue et Regulus. Il n'avait aimé ni la forme, ni le fond. Ni le ton qu'il avait employé pour se moquer de la peur de Regulus, ni la façon dont il lui avait dit de « transmettre ses amitiés » à son frère, et encore moins l'approche de leur rencontre avec Voldemort. Cela signait la fin de la relation que Sirius avait eu avec Regulus et ça le brûlait de l'intérieur. Il n'arrivait pas à en faire le deuil et Rogue était devenu le responsable de ces malheurs. Oui, il était un bouc-émissaire parfait. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'aidait pas lui-même. Il cherchait sans cesse les maraudeurs, toujours à guetter Remus pour réussir à le piéger. Aux yeux de Sirius, il n'était qu'un fouille-merde. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Lunard était le seul du petit groupe à ne jamais lui avoir fait de crasse, à toujours avoir un mot pour désapprouver ses amis. Il n'y allait pas toujours de bon cœur, certes. Mais Sirius trouvait ça incroyablement ingrat de la part de Rogue de s'attaquer à lui en priorité. Comme n'importe quelle saleté de mage noir, il s'immisçait partout et essayait de débusquer la moindre faiblesse. C'était écœurant.

« Patmol ? », demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

« C'est quoi la question ? », s'exclama celui-ci, en esquissant un sourire.

« Peter voulait savoir si t'avais fait ton devoir de sortilèges. »

« C'est pour quand ? »

« Mardi après-midi. »

« Alors tu devrais savoir que je le ferais mardi midi. Comme d'habitude », conclu-t-il, en secouant la tête, tout sourire.

« Ça me laisse pas le temps de copier », bougonna Peter, en engloutissant une pomme de terre.

« Ça te laissera peut-être le temps de réfléchir par toi-même alors ? », répliqua James, qui rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Ouais. Tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit, il paraît », lança Sirius, l'air particulièrement convaincu.

« Hein ? J'ai rien compris », annonça le plus petit des Maraudeurs.

« Parfois, tu devrais faire semblant, Peter », assura James, après avoir échangé un regard désespéré avec Sirius.

Le dessert fut englouti en peu de temps et les maraudeurs se dirigèrent vers la tour de Gryffondor, pour se préparer à sortir en cette belle nuit de pleine lune.

« Les gars ! J'ai oublié mon pull dans la Grande Salle », s'exclama Sirius, au milieu du chemin. « Je me dépêche et je vous rejoins. »

Le jeune brun se mit alors à courir, ne voulant pas trop retarder ses amis. Il se fit réprimander par pas moins de cinq personnages de tableaux. Certains d'entre eux détestaient vraiment l'animation. Difficile de comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient dans une école. Mais aucune de leurs remarques n'embarrassa Sirius. La seule chose qui ennuya le jeune homme fut de tomber nez à nez avec Rogue, avant même d'entrer dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu veux une nouvelle représentation, Servilus ? », demanda Sirius, avec arrogance.

« Tu peux faire ton intéressant, Black. Mais entre nous, on sait très bien que j'ai trouvé le secret de ton petit copain et ça, ça t'énerve, pas vrai ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, affichant un air impassible, se contentant de rire un peu.

« Tu sais ce qui t'énerves aussi ? C'est que tu ne peux pas me contredire pour une fois. J'ai vu Lupin traverser le parc avec Mme Pomfresh tout à l'heure. De mes propres yeux. Ton petit copain est une saleté de loup-garou », murmura Rogue, en pesant chacun de ses mots.

« Tais-toi, Servilus », souffla le Gryffondor, en secouant la tête.

« J'ai touché la corde sensible, peut-être ? Tu sais que tu ne vas plus pouvoir protéger ce monstre encore très longtemps. »

Le jeune Black commençait à voir rouge. De quel droit cette erreur de la nature pouvait parler de Remus comme ça ?

« Tu veux vraiment le connaître le secret ? », cracha Sirius, en regardant Rogue comme s'il voulait le défier. « Débrouille-toi pour atteindre le nœud en bas du Saule Cogneur. Tu dois être capable de trouver un bâton suffisamment long. Il y a un souterrain à partir de là. Vas-y, Rogue. Vas-y et tu verras toi-même. »

Rogue recula un peu, affichant un air victorieux. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Ce crétin allait avoir la peur de sa vie et c'était tant mieux. Le Gryffondor ne resta pas là, à attendre. Il repartit en sens inverse, enfonçant nerveusement ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon. Après quelques minutes, il traversa la pièce commune et grimpa jusqu'au dortoir, où James avait déjà sorti la cape d'invisibilité de sous son lit. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard surpris.

« T'étais pas allé chercher ton pull ? »

« Oh quel crétin, j'ai oublié. »

« T'as oublié ? Mais comment t'as réussi à faire ça ? », l'interrogea James, de plus en plus intrigué. « Tu tournes vraiment pas rond ce soir, Patmol. »

« C'est parce que je suis tombé sur Servilus en chemin », répondit-il, en sortant un nouveau pull de son placard. « Lui va pas m'oublier, par contre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », s'exclama Peter, mi admiratif, mi inquiet.

« Il fanfaronnait encore à propos du secret de Lunard. Disons qu'il va comprendre pourquoi il ne vaut mieux pas être trop curieux. Surtout quand on parle d'un loup-garou », assura Sirius, qui affichait un sourire amusé.

James s'était redressé en l'entendant, laissant tomber tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Peter suivait l'échange, la bouche entrouverte.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Sirius ? », demanda James, sans aucun amusement dans la voix.

« Je lui offre une bonne leçon, c'est tout », répondit Sirius, qui enfila son pull, sans s'inquiéter.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Rogue, bon sang ?! », s'écria James, alarmé.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Je lui ai juste dit comment il pouvait entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ça lui fera les pieds quand il verra qu'il avait raison, mais qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester un peu tranquille. »

« Mais Sirius, par Merlin ! T'es complètement inconscient ! »

James prit ses jambes à son cou et ouvrit la porte du dortoir avec tant de puissance qu'elle se referma toute seule dans un claquement bruyant.

« Je vois pas le problème », soupira Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

Ce soir-là, James Potter découvrit qu'il courrait extrêmement vite. Un peu plus et il pourrait certainement participer à des marathons de moldus. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, à vrai dire. Si jamais Rogue passait la porte … S'il voyait Remus et pire encore, si Remus le voyait, s'il le blessait ou le tuait … Jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Mais où Sirius avait-il eu la tête ?! Le binoclard attrapa la même branche que Rogue avait utilisé pour entrer avant lui et le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisa soudainement. Pas question d'attendre plus. James s'immisça dans le tunnel et courut encore, le souffle court, le cœur battant comme rarement. Lorsqu'il aperçut la cape noire du Serpentard, il était déjà arrivé à la porte de la Cabane Hurlante et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir.

« NON ! ROGUE ! NON ! N'OUVRE PAS ! », hurla James, à s'en déchirer la gorge.

C'était trop tard. Le loup-garou laissa échapper un grognement menaçant et la porte s'entrouvrit. James attrapa un pan de la robe de Rogue et le tira en arrière si fort qu'il tomba par terre. Le Gryffondor se balança littéralement contre la porte pour l'empêcher de s'ouvrir. Rogue, encore à terre, reprenait ses esprits comme il pouvait. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit la porte secouée par les assauts répétés du loup-garou.

« COURS ! PAR MERLIN, COURS, ROGUE ! »

Tandis que le maigrichon obéissait enfin en déguerpissant, James réussit à sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

« _COLLAPORTA_ ! »

Il n'attendit même pas de voir si son sortilège était efficace et se rua derrière Rogue, évitant par chance les pierres qui dépassaient du plafond. Derrière eux, ni les hurlements, ni les coups dans la porte ne cessaient.

Dans une autre partie du château, Peter se recroquevillait devant le professeur McGonagall.

« Où allez-vous, en courant si vite ? Où est Monsieur Black ? »

« Dans notre dortoir », assura Peter en hochant rapidement la tête.

« Et Monsieur Potter ? »

« Il … Essaye d'empêcher … Quelqu'un … De faire quelque chose. »

« Ah », fit McGonagall, les lèvres pincées. « Monsieur Pettigrew, il va donc falloir m'en dire plus. »

« Je ne sais pas si … Je devrais », répondit Peter, en tremblotant.

« Pettigrew, par Merlin ! Dites-moi de quoi il s'agit ! Maintenant ! »

« Je … James est allé voir Rogue pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante », déclara Peter, de but en blanc.

« Mon Dieu », murmura McGonagall, inquiète à présent mais prête à bondir. « Rentrez dans votre dortoir, Pettigrew ! »

« Mais je … »

« Taisez-vous et rentrez dans votre dortoir ! Tout de suite ! », s'exclama le professeur de métamorphose en se précipitant en sens inverse.

Lorsque Rogue et James atteignirent le hall d'entrée du château, le gryffondor attrapa son rival par la manche.

« Lâche-moi ! », s'écria Rogue, en essayant de se dégager. « Vous avez voulu me tuer, bande de ... »

« Je te jure que si tu dis quelque chose, je te tuerai vraiment ! », le menaça James, entre deux halètements.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités », assura une voix calme mais ferme.

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent de lutter tout à coup et découvrirent la haute silhouette d'Albus Dumbledore, vêtu d'une grande robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

« Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Rogue, allons nous asseoir quelques instants dans mon bureau afin que je puisse comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. »

James lâcha le bras de Rogue et sans lui adresser un regard, il emboîta le pas du directeur. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'en sortir maintenant ?! Rogue allait sûrement se plaindre, accusant les maraudeurs d'une tentative de meurtre qui n'en était même pas une. James savait très bien que Sirius n'avait pas réfléchi à tout ça. Son meilleur ami était impulsif, inconscient, irresponsable et tout ce que l'on voulait mais ce n'est pas un assassin ! Et à l'heure qu'il était, James n'était même pas sûr qu'il juge ce qu'il avait fait comme étant plus grave qu'une mauvaise blague.

« Bien … Pour commencer, je tiens à vous annoncer que le professeur McGonagall s'est assurée que Monsieur Lupin n'avait pas quitté la Cabane Hurlante. De ce côté-là, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ce qui est déjà une bonne nouvelle », annonça Dumbledore en fixant ses deux élèves derrière son bureau. « A présent, je vous écoute. »

« Ils ont essayé de me tuer, voilà toute l'histoire ! », s'écria Rogue, en faisant presque sursauter James.

« Nous, on a essayé de te tuer ? T'es complètement timbré, ma parole ! », répliqua-t-il, avant de se reprendre. « Excusez-moi, professeur. »

« Monsieur Rogue, expliquez-moi. Je vous écoute », dit Dumbledore, toujours si calme.

« Lupin est un loup-garou ! Je le savais ! J'ai fait les calculs, tout concordait et ce soir, comme pour prouver que j'avais raison, je l'ai vu traversé le parc. Black me l'a presque confirmé, il m'a expliqué comment passer le Saule Cogneur. Alors j'y suis allé et je l'ai vu. J'avais raison. »

« Non mais quel crétin », marmonna James, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Si vous voulez bien développer vos opinions, Monsieur Potter, je vous en prie. »

Avant de parler, James prit une profonde inspiration, pour se retenir d'insulter Rogue de toutes les pires choses qu'il connaissait.

« Rogue a toujours été à l'affût d'une information concernant Lunard – Enfin, Remus –. Il rôde sans arrêt autour de nous, il écoute aux portes, alors évidemment il a fini par comprendre. Et si Sirius t'a expliqué comment entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante ce soir, c'était plus pour te donner une bonne leçon que pour t'assassiner, espèce de crétin », lâcha James, avant de s'excuser à nouveau auprès du professeur Dumbledore.

« D'ailleurs, comment êtes-vous sorti de là entier, Monsieur Rogue ? Vous avez appris qu'un loup-garou se cachait dans la Cabane Hurlante et vous y avez foncé tête baissée. N'aviez-vous pas conscience de la dangerosité de ce que vous faisiez ? »

James laissa échapper un rire narquois, tandis que Rogue le fusillait du regard. Le Gryffondor se fit rappeler à l'ordre et le second prit la parole.

« Il fallait que j'aille vérifier si c'était vrai », bougonna-t-il, sans plus regarder autre chose que ses pieds. « J'avais à peine ouvert la porte quand Potter est arrivé. Il m'a tiré en arrière, il a refermé la porte et on a couru jusqu'au château. »

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regardant les deux élèves comme s'il pouvait lire dans leurs esprits. James fut félicité pour avoir arrêté Rogue au péril de sa propre vie. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait adressé à son rival un grand sourire narquois, mais pour cette fois la rancœur régnait encore. Remus aurait pu tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui et pour ça, James s'en serait personnellement voulu. Tout s'était bien terminé, mais le jeune Gryffondor sentait encore son cœur battre à tout rompre. Et Sirius qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait risqué … Quel irresponsable, celui-là. Et c'était sans parler de Rogue. Il était encore pire que Sirius dans l'histoire. Quelle idée de foncer droit dans la gueule d'un loup-garou … Vraiment, ce n'était pas l'intelligence qui l'étouffait !

« Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Je voudrais partager quelques mots avec Monsieur Rogue, à présent », expliqua Dumbledore, en adressant un regard apaisant à James à travers ses petites lunettes. « Pourriez-vous informer Monsieur Black que je souhaiterais le voir également ? Demain soir, peut-être ? Disons, à dix-huit heures ? »

James acquiesça et prit congé sans attendre son reste. Tandis qu'il remontait toutes les marches du château, il fut accompagné par Peeves sur une grande partie du chemin. L'esprit frappeur n'embêtait que rarement les maraudeurs, partageant leur attrait pour les âneries. Mais ce soir, James se serait bien passé de sa seule présence. Il était encore plus agacé quand il passa la porte du dortoir. Il la referma avec le plus grand calme et se retourna face à ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient, l'air interrogateur.

« Sirius, il faudra que tu ailles voir Dumbledore demain, à dix-huit heures », marmonna James en commençant à se déshabiller.

« Oh non, je vais encore avoir une retenue, vous allez voir », grimaça le jeune homme.

« Tu devrais t'estimer heureux qu'il n'y ait que ça comme conséquence. Rogue aurait pu être tué, par Merlin ! »

« Au moins, on en aurait été débarrassé ! », soupira Sirius, en adressant un sourire amusé à Peter.

« Et t'as pensé à Remus ? », s'écria James, rageur. « Comment il s'en serait remis s'il avait tué quelqu'un ?! »

« Oh, ça ne l'aurait pas beaucoup dérangé, il n'aime pas Rogue non plus ! »

« T'es un crétin, Sirius Black ! »

« Oh bah si on peut même plus rigoler ! », grogna Sirius, vexé. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On est censé rejoindre Lunard. »

En guise de réponse, James lui adressa un regard agacé et se coucha sans plus de cérémonie. Ils en avaient assez fait pour ce soir. Et c'était exactement ce que James pensait sur le moment : que Sirius était un parfait crétin. Patmol ne prenait pas la chose au sérieux mais au fond, James savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas mesuré les risques, qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir. C'était du Sirius tout craché et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il adorait le jeune Black d'ailleurs. Même si ça, le jeune Potter ne l'aurait jamais avoué ce soir-là.

« James ? », fit la petite voix de Peter. « Il ne va rien dire, Rogue ? Sur Remus, je veux dire ? »

« Non. Dumbledore le lui interdira. Il n'y a pas de risque de ce côté-là, Rogue n'a aucune envie d'être renvoyé. »

« Bon voilà, Rogue va la fermer et n'a même pas réussi à se faire une seule égratignure. Tout est bien qui finit bien », bougonna Sirius, quelques minutes plus tard.

James ne put se retenir et lui balança un de ses oreillers à travers la pièce. Un peu plus, et cet abruti aurait pu le faire rire. Le jeune Potter se redressa d'ailleurs, s'asseyant dans son lit pour pouvoir regarder son ami. Celui-ci était toujours debout, occupé à parcourir le dortoir de long en large.

À vrai dire, Sirius avait du mal à s'accorder sur un avis. D'un côté, on parlait de cette sale gargouille de Rogue, le fouineur. Celui qui était si détestable qu'il harcelait le seul des maraudeurs qui ne lui avait jamais causé le moindre tort, celui qui représentait tout ce que Sirius détestait chez les serpentards, celui qui s'était moqué de la peur de Regulus quelques temps plus tôt ... Aux yeux de l'aîné des Black, sa disparition ne serait pas vraiment une grande perte. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être même le moment d'en finir avec lui. Dans quelques années, en tant que mangemort, il serait peut-être lui-même responsable de plusieurs morts ? Sirius renifla avec mépris, en se disant que ça ne l'étonnerait même pas. D'un autre côté, le jeune homme avait conscience de ne pas être innocent dans la rivalité qu'ils entretenaient. Servilus était plus souvent victime que bourreau et il était plutôt compréhensible qu'il cherche à atteindre les maraudeurs d'une façon ou d'une autre. De là à mériter la mort, il y avait un monde et Sirius en était bien conscient.

En filigrane de toutes ses réflexions pointait sa fierté, celle qui l'empêchait d'avouer qu'il avait eu tort de répondre à Rogue. Et plus on lui reprochait des choses, plus Sirius avait tendance à se braquer en défendant son point de vue ou en dédramatisant la situation. Il croisa finalement le regard de James.

« Je sais bien que t'as pas réfléchi, Patmol », commença le jeune Potter, avec une voix un peu moins dure. « J'imagine que Servilus l'avait bien cherché, en plus. Mais ça aurait pu le tuer. Et Lunard … Il va pas aimer quand il va savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Sans un mot, Sirius hocha la tête, déjà soulagé de voir que James ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Pour autant, le jeune homme continua de faire les cent pas. Avec Remus, ça allait sans doute être une autre paire de manche.

« Par contre, si tu continues à piétiner comme ça, c'est moi qui risque de te tuer, Patmol », grogna James, qui s'était rallongé et soupirait bruyamment.

Le jeune homme se laissa donc tomber près d'une des fenêtres de la salle commune et se mit à ruminer autant qu'il le pouvait. Peter mit un bon moment avant de se mettre à ronfler et Sirius commença alors seulement à se détendre. Dans le noir et perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne bougea pas lorsque James vint s'asseoir près de lui.

« Tu sais … J'ai entendu Rogue parler à Regulus, l'autre jour. Ils doivent rencontrer Voldemort pendant les vacances de Noël », murmura Sirius, les yeux fixés sur le parc.

« Je pense pas qu'il compte leur tatouer la marque des ténèbres tout de suite, ils sont trop jeunes », répondit James, précipitamment.

« Sans doute pas, mais il doit vouloir évaluer sa future petite armée », souffla le jeune Black, en hochant la tête. « Regulus avait peur, c'était évident. Il est influençable, c'est toujours un gamin et il est … Il est pas capable de faire face à Voldemort. Quand il va comprendre ce qu'on attend de lui, il va paniquer et il va finir par se faire tuer. Et Rogue … Ce sale petit … Il a trouvé le moyen de lui rire au nez. »

« Peut-être que si tu lui parles ... », commença James, doucement.

« C'est aussi ce que m'a dit la petite serdaigle », chuchota Sirius, en laissant échapper un rire dépourvu de la moindre joie.

« Jugson ? Elle a pas forcément tort. »

« Je pense que c'est trop tard. Walburga et Orion seront trop honorés que leur fils participe à purifier le sang des sorciers. En plus, il est à Serpentard, entouré par des tarés comme Lestrange, Doholov ou les Avery … »

« Je sais que ça s'annonce compliqué. Mais impossible n'est pas maraudeur et c'est pas ton genre de baisser ta baguette à la première difficulté », répliqua James, avec fermeté.

Sirius tourna doucement la tête vers lui et croisa le regard noisette de son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'était certainement pas le plus à plaindre ce soir-là, mais il n'était pas seul. Et bientôt, tout irait mieux.


	14. Des mots qui soignent

**Salut !** Désolé pour avoir mis si longtemps avant de poster ce chapitre. Cette semaine a été ... Folle ? Je trouve pas d'autres mots. Et pas dans le bon sens ! Alors bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! En espérant que je mettrais moins d'une semaine pour poster la suite ! ;)

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Déjà, merci pour m'avoir donné ton avis ! Et désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur pour le coup ! Je dois avouer être assez d'accord avec toi sur la rapidité des événements. J'ai beaucoup modifié ce chapitre depuis la première écriture. J'ai même ajouté la discussion de James et de Sirius juste avant de poster le chapitre. Et je pense que ça s'est ressenti malheureusement. À mes yeux, la blague de Sirius est un vrai mélange entre son impulsivité, son insouciance totale (il n'a que seize ans, mine de rien), son inquiétude pour son frère et le fait qu'il voit Rogue comme un des responsables de toutes ses emmerdes. Pour ce qui est des réactions ... Sirius est très fier et je pense qu'il a du mal à avouer ses erreurs, à s'excuser, même s'il se sait responsable. Il appartient à la Noble Maison des Black en plus et son éducation a bien du laisser des traces au niveau de sa fierté. D'autant plus lorsque la personne qui subit les conséquences se trouve être Rogue. Mais il éprouve clairement du remord et plutôt que de se montrer bouleversé, de se répandre en excuses, il préfère les petites attentions pour se rattraper et forcément, c'est long. James, quant à lui ... Je l'imagine un peu plus responsable que Sirius (de peu, cela dit) et ça se voit dans le fait qu'il intervient pour arrêter Rogue. Mais je crois aussi qu'il sait que Sirius se sent déjà coupable et il n'a pas forcément envie d'en rajouter une couche. James et Sirius, j'ai du mal à les voir se disputer vraiment. Ils sont un peu trop sur la même longueur d'ondes pour ça. Après tout, en grandissant, Sirius dit bien à quel point lui et James ont pu être des petits cons arrogants parfois et que comme le bon vin, ils ont mûri avec l'âge. Mais James pense aussi que Remus va massacrer Sirius quand il l'apprendra et il lui en laisse la primeur ;) Enfin, c'est un avis parmi tant d'autres ! Et je comprends que ça ne corresponde pas vraiment à ta vision à toi ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne te bloquera pas, que tu oublieras ta déception et que la suite te plaira mieux !

 **Danaud64** : Je partage ton avis pour Sirius. Pour le moment, il est perdu, il a une vie plutôt instable alors il réagit comme il peut et je pense que le gars a vraiment besoin de grandir. Mais promis, ça va s'arranger dans les mois/années à venir ! Il va s'en prendre des paires de claques (Peut-être pas littéralement, mais métaphoriquement c'est sûr !) ! Ah, ah, et ne doute pas que le grand James Potter est très puissant ! Non mais en vrai, c'est juste le seul sort que j'ai trouvé pour fermer des portes, qu'un étudiant de 6ème année doit pas en connaître beaucoup d'autres et que Hermione l'utilise dans HP5 pour se protéger des mangemorts au département des Mystères (et que si Hermione l'utilise, c'est que ça doit être top !). Oh et puis, McGo est passée derrière James. On peut imaginer qu'elle a renforcé tout ça ! J'te remercie toujours de donner ton avis, en tout cas ! À très vite ! Oh ! Et oui, 19 ans ... Ça fait peur ! Mais t'as raison : Même à 80 ans, on sera toujours potterheads. (PS : Je veux être enterrée avec ma baguette *out*)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Des mots qui soignent**

 **Date : Lundi 6 décembre 1976 – POV Remus**

Cette nuit de pleine lune avait été éprouvante et au réveil, Remus se souvenait encore d'avoir aperçu Rogue et James la nuit passée. Mais il se rappelait aussi de n'avoir vu ni le cerf, ni le chien, ni le rat pendant la nuit. Quelque chose s'était mal passé, semblait-il. En plus des courbatures et des morsures qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même, un malaise profond s'immisça en lui. Et si Rogue savait ? Devait-il s'attendre à un désastre ? Remus avait commencé par inspecter la Cabane Hurlante et le tunnel qui menait à la sortie, à la recherche du moindre indice. D'abord soulagé de ne voir aucun corps et aucune trace de sang, il continua pourtant à s'inquiéter comme rarement. Et si toute l'école avait été mise au courant ? Ce serait la fin de tout espoir pour lui. Il ne pourrait pas poursuivre ses études. Outre le fait qu'il puisse un jour tuer quelqu'un, devoir arrêter ses études constituait l'un de ses pires cauchemars. Le jeune homme fut pris de sueurs froides, sentant son cœur s'accélérer. À côté de ces inquiétudes, ni la douleur physique ni la fatigue n'avaient d'importance. Il entreprit de quitter la Cabane Hurlante, ressentant l'urgence de parler à quelqu'un. Mme Pomfresh, peut-être ? De toute façon, il fallait qu'il passe par l'infirmerie avant d'aller rejoindre les autres. Il saurait donc bien vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Dumbledore l'y attendrait peut-être pour le ramener chez lui. Le cœur lourd comme un rocher, il fit le chemin vers l'école, ne sentant même pas la brume froide qui lui tombait sur les épaules.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? », lui demanda Mme Pomfresh en le faisant asseoir sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

« Ça va », marmonna le jeune garçon, en essayant de repérer un élément qui pourrait éclairer ses soupçons.

Mais rien. Rien n'avait changé. L'infirmière de Poudlard n'avait pas changé de regard à son égard. Comme toujours, elle lui proposa de rester se reposer pour la journée. Comme souvent, Remus lui répondit qu'il préférait aller en cours et que si ça n'allait pas, il saurait trouver le chemin de son dortoir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de soigner ses plaies, elle ne l'en empêcha pas. Impossible donc qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de vraiment grave … Remus n'y comprenait rien mais James serait sans doute capable de lui expliquer. Il était l'heure de la pause quand Remus entreprit de traverser le premier étage pour se rendre en classe de défense contre les forces du mal et il put remarquer que le regard des autres élèves n'avait absolument pas changé non plus. Rien ne laissait présager de drame et petit à petit, le cœur de Remus s'allégea un peu.

Enfin, il aperçut James, Sirius et Peter, adossés à un mur près de la classe et les rejoignit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

« Lunard ?! », s'exclama James, en s'approchant de lui. « Comment ça va ? On ne pensait pas te voir ce matin ! »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir », murmura le jeune Lupin, avec une certaine urgence dans la voix.

Sirius baissa la tête, en grimaçant, et entreprit de gratter le sol avec son pied. Sa gêne était si exagérée que l'on aurait pu croire à un sketch humoristique. Peter semblait vouloir se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui n'était pas si difficile, et James soupira, en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux.

« Pour commencer, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien pour tout le monde et tu n'auras pas de problème du tout », commença Cornedrue, les mains en avant comme s'il cherchait à apaiser Remus, ce qui eut en fait l'effet opposé.

« De quoi tu parles ? », le pressa-t-il.

« Disons que … Rogue sait tout. Il t'a vu avec Pomfresh hier soir. Il s'en ait vanté et pour se venger, Sirius a voulu lui faire une … Sorte de blague. »

Le regard de Remus sauta de James à Sirius en un millième de seconde. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard en haussant les épaules, pour bien montrer à quel point il était incompris. Remus, lui, n'avait pas encore intégré toute l'information.

« Quoi ? », demanda le jeune loup, d'une voix étranglée.

« Il lui a expliqué comment entrer dans le tunnel et évidemment, cet idiot n'a pas hésité. Je suppose que tu nous as vu à ce moment-là ? », demanda James, avec douceur.

« James est arrivé juste à temps pour empêcher Servilus d'aller plus loin et pour refermer la porte », poursuivit Peter, qui couinait d'une voix débordante d'admiration pour son ami. « Finalement, tout s'est bien fini et Dumbledore a interdit à Rogue d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! »

Remus était complètement atterré par ce qu'il apprenait et ne put lâcher Sirius des yeux. Il avait la douloureuse impression d'avoir été trahi.

« Tu … Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu arriver ? », demanda Lupin, qui n'avait plus de souffle.

« C'était juste une blague », se défendit Sirius, en haussant un peu le ton. « Je pensais même pas qu'il serait assez idiot pour y aller vraiment ! »

« Mais … T'aurais du y penser, Sirius. T'es … Et si je l'avais blessé, ou même pire ? Et si j'avais tué James ? T'es ... Je … Je te comprends pas ! »

« Non mais, c'est pas arrivé ! »

« Peu importe ! Je n'ai aucune envie de devenir l'objet d'une de tes stupides blagues, bordel ! », s'écria Remus, tandis que la porte de la classe s'ouvrait.

O'Donnell réclama le silence et s'écarta pour laisser passer les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors de sixième année. Peter haussa les épaules et partit dans l'autre sens, n'ayant pas été accepté en défense contre les forces du mal pour les ASPIC. Le jeune Lupin soupira et entra dans la salle qui avait été débarrassé de ses tables et ses chaises. Les élèves se placèrent autour du professeur qui rappela quelques principes concernant les sortilèges informulés. Après la théorie, le cours serait donc pratique et Remus regretta de ne pas être resté à l'infirmerie. Il ressentait douloureusement chaque partie de son corps et les muscles de ses bras étaient si courbaturés qu'ils l'empêchaient de les lever plus haut que ses hanches. De plus, il aurait bien voulu mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sirius, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui remontait les bretelles de la sorte. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui et Queudver pour trouver ça drôle … Remus, lui, en avait encore le souffle coupé.

En binôme, chaque élève devait donc s'entraîner aux sortilèges informulés et le cours commença par beaucoup de grognements et de visages rougis par l'effort. Les premiers à réussir l'exercice furent bien entendu James et Sirius. Ils avaient tous les deux déjà expérimentés ce genre de sorts, les trouvant particulièrement intéressants dans les duels pour prendre leurs victimes par surprise. Bien sûr, ils manquaient d'expérience mais ne mirent pas plus d'une demi-heure pour maîtriser la question de façon parfaite, s'attirant les regards admiratifs des autres élèves. Pour Remus, c'était une autre paire de manche. Il faisait équipe avec Althaïs, la petite Serdaigle blonde. La jeune fille réussit à désarmer Remus au bout de quelques essais, mais pour lui, rien n'aboutissait. Les sortilèges informulés exigeaient une concentration intense, ce dont le jeune homme ne se sentait vraiment pas capable après avoir appris les événements de la veille. Mais O'Donnell était loin de penser la même chose que lui …

« Vous n'essayez même pas », asséna-t-il, après avoir regardé quelques-uns de ses essais face à Althaïs.

Malgré qu'il sache très bien à quoi il devait s'attendre, Remus se garda de toute réaction et laissa le professeur prendre la place de sa binôme.

« Bien. Je vais essayer de vous désarmer et vous lancerez un sort de protection, c'est bien compris ? », demanda le grand homme.

Le jeune Lupin acquiesça sans grande conviction. Il n'était même pas sûr de voir bien clair. Et le calvaire commença. Sa baguette vola dans la pièce et Remus dut aller la chercher une première fois. Les fois suivantes ne furent pas plus glorieuses. Il n'arrivait ni à fixer sa concentration, ni à trouver une once de rapidité dans ses gestes.

« Connaissez-vous au moins le sortilège de protection, Monsieur Lupin ? Ça m'étonnerait que vous ayez réussi à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un P à votre BUSE avec un niveau pareil. »

« Bien sûr que je le connais », marmonna Remus.

« Pardon ? Je ne vous ai pas entendu », fit O'Donnell, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le tourmenter.

« Je connais le sort de protection ! », répliqua le jeune homme après s'être éclairci la voix.

Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir parlé si fort. Il y avait déjà Althaïs qui le regardait mais désormais, c'était l'ensemble de la classe. Remus n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : disparaître. Mais O'Donnell n'avait manifestement pas la même idée et il continua à exiger de son élève un effort supplémentaire. Remus sentait ses jambes trembler, alors il s'accrocha plus fortement à sa baguette. C'était sûrement inutile, cela dit. Les minutes passaient et le professeur ne le lâchait pas.

« Je suis certain que vous en êtes capable, Lupin », assurait-il, avant de tenter une nouvelle charge.

Remus blanchissait à vue d'œil et en se redressant lentement après avoir ramassé une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le sol, il croisa le regard de James, impuissant. Une nouvelle attaque du professeur le fit chanceler. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas, Remus allait tourner de l'œil, c'était certain.

« Peut-être que l'on pourrait … », commença la voix d'Althaïs.

« S'il vous plaît, Miss Jugson. Ne nous interrompez pas », déclara sèchement O'Donnell.

Remus croisa d'abord le regard de la jeune fille, il était doux et bleu. Puis ce fut le regard plus sombre du professeur O'Donnell qu'il rencontra. Gris, sévère, froid. Que lui voulait-il ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il comme ça ? Remus avait l'impression d'être une proie face à son bourreau. Un bourreau qui allait très certainement l'achever dès la prochaine attaque. Peut-être ne savait-il pas que nous étions un lendemain de pleine lune ? Tous les professeurs étaient pourtant au courant de la situation du jeune homme.

Tout à coup, tout le monde sursauta en entendant un grand bruit de verre brisé. Pas moins de trois encriers posés sur le bureau du professeur O'Donnell venaient d'exploser, projetant tout leur contenu dans la pièce et sur les élèves les plus proches.

« QUI A FAIT CA ?! », hurla le professeur, qui abaissa rapidement sa baguette.

Évidemment, personne ne se dénonça. Mais mieux encore, au milieu du silence qui s'installait, la cloche se mit à sonner, annonçant la pause de midi. Remus sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules, ayant enfin la possibilité d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit. Mais il faisait toujours aussi chaud, à en devenir presque étouffant. Tandis que tout le monde continuait à s'observer du coin de l'œil, attendant que le professeur donne le signal pour sortir de la classe, Althaïs fit un pas pour s'approcher de Remus.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-elle, dans un murmure.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur elle, sur cette jeune fille qui lui paraissait véritablement inquiète pour lui, et il se sentit chanceler. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, tandis que le sol semblait se dérober petit à petit sous ses pieds. Au loin, il entendit O'Donnell menacer le coupable inconnu une dernière fois avant d'autoriser tout le monde à partir. Dans le chahut naissant, Althaïs adressa un regard suppliant à James et Sirius, en voyant que Remus semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les deux garçons se précipitèrent près de leur ami, glissant un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

« Ça va, les gars, ça va bien », souffla Remus, en essayant de se concentrer pour tenir sur ses jambes.

« Vas-y, on s'occupe de lui », fit James à Althaïs, qui ne voulait pas trop attirer l'attention.

Le plus discrètement possible, James et Sirius aidèrent Remus à sortir de la salle et tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, les trois maraudeurs se débrouillèrent comme ils purent pour monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Remus tomba sur le lit et laissa ses amis lui retirer ses chaussures. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il arriverait à dormir. Pourtant, il ne mit pas bien longtemps à fermer les yeux.

Remus passa le reste de la journée au lit et se leva tôt le mardi. N'ayant profité d'aucune potion, il se sentait presque aussi mal que la veille. Mais il voulait se lever, absolument. Il éprouvait un tel sentiment de trahison à l'égard de Sirius, que le savoir à côté lui donnait presque la nausée. Malheureusement, Remus se leva trop vite, un vertige le prenant instantanément.

« Comment ça va ce matin ? », demanda James, qui jouait avec son Vif d'Or assis contre sa tête de lit.

« C'est pas extraordinaire … », murmura Remus, qui avait mal à la gorge.

« Ça, c'est parce que t'as rien mangé ! », lui répondit-il, avec un sourire optimiste accroché aux lèvres. « Si ma mère avait été à Poudlard, crois-moi qu'elle serait venue te réveiller hier soir et t'aurais du aller manger de gré ou de force. »

« Peut-être. On va manger alors ? »

« Maintenant ? », demanda James, qui jeta un œil à Peter et Sirius encore endormis. « On les attend pas ? »

« Tu peux, mais moi je préfère pas. »

« Il est désolé, tu sais », déclara Cornedrue, l'air ennuyé. « Tu sais comment il est. Il réfléchit toujours après. »

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé. Mais ça change rien à la situation », soupira Remus qui quitta le dortoir pour éviter une conversation qu'il ne souhaitait vraiment pas tenir.

Dix minutes après, lui et James s'asseyaient dans la Grande Salle. Et malheureusement, un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus rejetait tout son petit-déjeuner dans les toilettes. Assis sur le carrelage, il leva ses yeux fatigués vers James qui lui tendait un verre d'eau.

« Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Toute la semaine, ce fut sans doute la question que les maraudeurs lui posèrent le plus. Et ce fut toujours un refus qu'ils obtinrent en retour. Remus accepta de retourner au lit ce mardi-là, mais ce fut la seule journée qu'il s'autorisa à manquer. Le lendemain, il s'endormit en sortilèges et en métamorphose, mais par chance, McGonagall et Flitwick furent particulièrement tolérants. Il oublia la moitié de ses devoirs et ne put avaler qu'un repas sur deux. Il fut également convoqué chez Albus Dumbledore, qui comptait bien lui parler de la « blague » de Sirius. Remus passa une bonne partie de la rencontre à s'excuser, répétant qu'il ne savait rien des plans de son ami, que jamais il n'aurait couru le risque de blesser quelqu'un. En vain, puisque le directeur semblait n'avoir même jamais imaginer que Remus puisse être responsable. Sans qu'il n'y ait aucune nouveauté dans l'histoire, Dumbledore l'informa du ressentiment de Rogue à son égard. Malgré l'intervention du directeur, le serpentard s'avérait complètement buté, ne croyant pas en l'innocence de Remus. Cependant, il le rassura sur le fait que son secret serait toujours bien gardé et que Rogue n'aurait désormais aucun intérêt à le révéler, si ce n'était de risquer l'expulsion. Sirius, quant à lui, avait écopé d'un mois entier de retenue et apparemment, Dumbledore avait perdu une once de son calme légendaire avec lui. Tant mieux, avait pensé Remus, à contrecoeur.

Ce fut avec un grand soulagement que le jeune Lupin accueillit le week-end. Rester au lit jusqu'au repas de midi fut salvateur et les vertiges disparurent enfin. Il n'avait pas reparlé à Sirius depuis plusieurs jours et cette situation devenait compliquée à gérer entre les maraudeurs. James cherchait par tous les moyens d'excuser Sirius et Peter ne savait plus où se mettre. Le jeune Black était, quant à lui, fidèle à lui-même. Il forçait même le trait, exagérant son arrogance naturelle, et Remus savait bien qu'il était vexé. Peut-être même se sentait-il un peu coupable ?

Ce ne fut que lors du repas de midi que Remus reçut son courrier. Une lettre de sa mère. Une écriture tremblante et un parchemin un peu chiffonné. Le jeune homme eut l'impression de recevoir un sort dans le ventre. Après chaque pleine lune, il écrivait à sa mère. Parfois, ce n'était même que quelques mots pour la rassurer, mais il le faisait toujours. Et pour la première fois en six ans, Remus avait complètement oublié. Évidemment, Hope Lupin avait cru mourir d'inquiétude. Elle savait pourtant que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé, le directeur de Poudlard l'aurait prévenu. Si la femme avait confiance en quelqu'un, c'était bien en Dumbledore. Il était le seul qui avait donné une chance à son fils dans ce bas monde et cela valait certainement tout l'or du monde. Le jeune Lupin laissa sa fourchette retomber dans son assiette. Décidément, il était temps que cette semaine se termine. Il prit congé de ses amis et alla s'asseoir sur l'escalier d'entrée du château. Pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas … Remus sortit une plume toute rabougrie et se mit à réfléchir avant de poser ses mots sur le morceau de parchemin. Il ne pouvait pas lui raconter la vérité. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune Lupin était de ceux qui détestaient mentir. A croire que ceux qui en ont réellement l'utilité sont les plus scrupuleux à ce sujet … Remus parla donc de ses études, de la masse de devoirs et de tout ce qui lui avait fait oublié sa lettre. Il évoqua les difficultés de Peter et la patience dont ils devaient tous faire preuve pour l'aider au mieux, il parla brièvement des nouveaux déboires de James avec la préfète rousse, mais ne trouva rien à dire sur Sirius. Ce n'était pas grave et il valait d'ailleurs mieux ne pas en parler s'il voulait réellement redonner le sourire à sa mère.

Un hibou de l'école fut engagé pour porter la lettre et en sortant de la volière, Remus aperçut Rogue qui arrivait en face. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant et le Serpentard fit demi-tour en plein milieu de l'escalier, ne cherchant visiblement aucun contact avec le jeune Lupin.

« Rogue ! Attends ! », s'écria-t-il, en descendant les marches rapidement.

Arrivé aux bas des marches, le garçon aux cheveux noirs fit volte face, une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Remus se figea alors, sans que le moindre mot ne parvienne jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Lupin ?! Essayer de me tuer ? Puisque tu n'as pas réussi l'autre jour ! »

Le Gryffondor mit plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre. Les yeux de Rogue étaient encore plus sombres qu'à l'accoutumée et jamais Remus n'aurait imaginé qu'on puisse montrer tant de haine dans un seul regard.

« Je voulais juste … », réussit-il à murmurer. « Juste dire que j'étais désolé. Je ne savais pas que … »

« Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne savais pas », le coupa Rogue, d'un ton dégoûté. « Tout le monde sait que c'est un instinct chez vous de tuer. Black est une sorte de rabatteur, c'est ça ? Je ne comprends même pas que personne ne vous ai encore massacré, toi et tes amis les monstres ! »

Rogue cracha aux pieds de Remus, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et ne le vit même pas partir. Il ne chercha pas à lui courir après pour achever de lui transmettre son message. C'était peine perdue et Rogue avait certainement raison. Remus en voulait à Sirius pour la « mauvaise blague » qu'il avait faite, mais au fond le seul responsable, c'était lui. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à quelqu'un, ça aurait été purement et uniquement sa faute. C'était lui le monstre, pas Sirius. Rogue avait raison de se méfier et Dumbledore était un fou d'avoir accepté un loup-garou dans cette école. Le jeune garçon, qui ressentait un grand vide depuis la trahison de Sirius, avait l'impression désormais de ne plus pouvoir se raccrocher à rien.

Quitter l'école ? Cela impliquait de retourner chez ses parents et Remus n'avait aucune envie de leur imposer ce fardeau. Se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie serait sans doute une meilleure solution encore. Mais voilà, Remus se souvenait encore parfaitement de la lettre qu'il venait d'envoyer à sa mère. Le suicide n'était vraiment pas une option. En revanche, il avait besoin de respirer, de reprendre le contrôle et surtout d'être seul. Ces temps-ci, les regards sur lui étaient inquiets ou dégoûtés, mais aucun n'était réparateur. Alors oui, il serait sans doute mieux seul. Ne serait-ce que pour une heure. Et comme une invitation, un peu plus bas, la forêt lui ouvrait les bras.

Remus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ruminer, pour le moment. Quelle malédiction et quelle vie … À l'âge où il ne devrait s'occuper que de ses devoirs, de ses amis et éventuellement même des filles, il ne se demandait que s'il n'allait pas finir par tuer quelqu'un un jour. Il n'était pourtant pas violent. Il n'avait pas une once de haine en lui, il le savait, il en était sûr. Elles étaient bien rares les fois où il haussait vraiment la voix, où il se sentait dépassé par sa colère. Il avait déjà vu James hurler de fureur, Sirius casser des tas de choses en les balançant à tort et à travers et Peter devenir plus rouge que le blason de Gryffondor. Sa mère avait toujours eu tendance à pleurer de colère et son père hurlait presque aussi fort que James. Remus, par contre, avait toujours réussi à contenir sa colère. En vérité, il contenait tout. Et malgré ses poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses jointures, il gèrait sa fureur en l'enfouissant le plus loin possible. Jusque là, ça avait marché ...

Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi près de blesser quelqu'un et c'est ce qui le poussa à frapper cet arbre innocent qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il essaya de placer toute sa fureur dans ses coups, il tenta par tous les moyens de sortir le monstre qui était en lui, de se mettre véritablement en colère pour une fois. Comment pouvait-il être si éloigné de ce qu'il était réellement, au fond de lui ? Un loup-garou. Un monstre sanguinaire, sans aucun scrupule. Cogner cet arbre s'avéra n'être qu'un semblant de défouloir et Remus s'arrêta en sentant la douleur dans sa main droite, sans être soulagé le moins du monde. Il expira longuement, s'étant machinalement retenu de respirer pendant qu'il frappait le tronc. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour chercher un endroit où s'asseoir, ses yeux tombèrent instantanément sur une paire de bottes. Devant lui, se tenait Althaïs, la jolie Serdaigle, qui entrouvrait la bouche, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Oh », fit Remus, sans trop savoir quoi dire.

« Tu t'es blessé », déclara Althaïs d'une voix neutre, sans quitter la main du jeune homme des yeux.

« Je … Quoi ? », souffla-t-il, surpris, en baissant les yeux à son tour.

« Ça saigne beaucoup », lui fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Sans même sourciller, Althaïs s'approcha du jeune homme et lui attrapa la main, tandis qu'il grimaçait légèrement. En silence, elle l'observa, la retourna, glissa son pouce sur la peau de Remus. Celui-ci se laissa faire, surpris. À l'intérieur de lui, son cœur battait à tout rompre et lui donnait l'impression de résonner dans sa poitrine vide.

« Ca n'a pas l'air cassé, tu as de la chance », murmura-t-elle, songeuse.

La jeune Serdaigle lui rendit sa main et détailla les alentours. Remus la suivit des yeux, sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle attrapa plusieurs longues feuilles et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu veux bien t'asseoir, s'il te plaît ? », lui demanda Althaïs, avec sa voix éternellement douce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », répondit-il, en reculant jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre mort pour s'y laisser tomber.

« C'est une plante qui aide, pour arrêter les saignements. Elle apaise aussi, tu vas voir », expliqua la jeune fille, qui prenait place près de lui, tout en broyant quelques feuilles au creux de ses mains. « Un sort aurait été aussi efficace, mais c'est un peu profond. Et j'ai peur de faire plus de mal que de bien. »

D'une main, elle attrapa à nouveau celle de Remus, recouvrant ses plaies avec les morceaux de plantain broyé. Ses gestes étaient doux, mais précis et étonnamment assurés. Elle enroula une feuille un peu plus longue que les autres autour de sa paume pour faire tenir le cataplasme et leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait rien manqué de ce qu'elle avait fait, et soupira légèrement en sentant un certain soulagement dans sa main douloureuse.

« C'est mieux ? », demanda-t-elle, en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Oui, c'est impressionnant », assura Remus, dont le regard alternait entre elle et sa main.

« Quand même, il faudra que tu nettoies ta main en arrivant au château. D'ailleurs, tu ferais même mieux de passer par l'infirmerie », souffla Althaïs, toujours songeuse.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais tout ça ? », poursuivit-il, étant plus curieux qu'inquiet en ce qui concernait sa petite blessure.

« Je lis beaucoup et j'ai plutôt une bonne mémoire », répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« C'est vrai que t'es une Serdaigle. »

Remus lui adressa un faible sourire et la jeune fille le lui rendit rapidement, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore lâché la main. Ce qu'elle fit dans la seconde.

« Oui. Et d'ailleurs, j'espère que cette fois-ci, on aura plus de chance que la dernière fois. Par rapport à Rusard, je veux dire. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire perdre des points à Serdaigle. »

« Moi non plus », assura Remus. « Si seulement on pouvait savoir où il était en permanence, ça nous éviterait pas mal d'ennuis. »

« Et si ça pouvait s'appliquer à d'autres personnes que Rusard, ça ne serait qu'un plus … », murmura Althaïs, tandis qu'une ombre passait sur son visage.

« De qui tu … », commença Remus avant d'être interrompu.

« Oh mais attends, je crois que c'est possible ! », s'exclama la jeune fille. « Enfin, ça ne doit pas être si simple. Mais il y a un sort assez ancien qui permet de localiser les gens. C'est quelque chose comme _Hormonculus_ ... Je ne sais plus vraiment, mais ça existe ! »

Impressionné par cette fille qui semblait décidément en connaître beaucoup, Remus hocha la tête et se promit de transmettre l'information aux autres maraudeurs. Leur carte allait devenir une vraie mine d'informations. Et c'était grâce à cette fille. Le jeune homme glissa sa main valide dans son cou, soucieux.

« Au fait, O'Donnell, il a quelque chose contre toi ? », demanda-t-elle alors, sans prendre de gants. « Il donne l'impression de s'acharner. »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas », répondit Remus, en se souvenant du cours désastreux durant lequel Althaïs était sa binôme.

« C'est pour ça que tu … Que tu t'es fracassé la main contre ce pauvre arbre qui n'avait rien demandé ? »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. Depuis qu'il avait vu Althaïs, il avait réussi à oublier sa rancœur contre Sirius, les paroles de Rogue et le dégoût qu'il avait de lui-même. Sacrée victoire. La prise de conscience fut d'autant plus douloureuse que Remus n'avait rien réglé. Il avait et aurait toujours une piètre opinion de lui-même et être si près d'Althaïs ne lui sembla pas raisonnable.

« Pas uniquement, non », souffla le jeune homme, en se levant. « D'ailleurs, je vais y aller. J'ai pris du retard sur mes devoirs cette semaine, il est temps que je rattrape tout ça. »

Remus s'étonna d'apercevoir une lueur de déception dans le regard d'Althaïs. Ou non, ça devait plutôt être de la surprise. Oui, certainement.

« Un grand merci pour ça », déclara-t-il, en lui montrant sa main. « Bon après-midi ! »

« N'oublie pas de passer à l'infirmerie ! », s'écria Althaïs, après de longues secondes de silence.

En pénétrant dans l'entrée du château, Remus observa un peu sa main et décida qu'il n'irait certainement pas à l'infirmerie. Il y passait déjà bien trop de temps à son goût. En revanche, il était midi passé et il jeta un œil dans la Grande Salle. Il mit quelques instants avant de repérer ses amis, assis au bout de la table des Gryffondors. Les trois adolescents le regardèrent s'installer et Peter lui tendit directement le plat de pommes de terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main ? », s'exclama Sirius, bondissant presque sur son banc.

« C'est une technique de dissimulation ? », plaisanta James, un sourcil levé. « T'essayes de te déguiser en plante ? »

« C'est rien. C'est qu'une égratignure », répondit Remus, sans leur adresser le moindre coup d'œil.

« Montre », demanda le jeune Black. « Je suis sûr que je peux te soigner ça en une seconde. »

Remus entreprit d'ignorer royalement Sirius et continua de remplir son assiette, tout en sentant le silence et les regards toujours sur lui. Les jours passés, Sirius s'était gardé de toute intervention en présence de Remus et cela allait très bien au jeune loup. Cela l'aidait même à contenir cette colère froide, qui finalement ne faisait que grandir.

« L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? », finit-il par demander, en se tournant vers James.

Un peu gêné sans doute de participer à la mise à l'écart de Sirius, celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche mais n'eut même pas le temps de répondre.

« Tu pourrais ravaler ta fierté et me laisser te soigner », s'écria Sirius, qui visiblement ne supportait plus de se taire.

« Ma fierté ? Allez, Sirius, vas-y, fais ta bonne action ! Si je peux t'aider à soulager ta conscience », ironisa Remus, en arrachant précipitamment les feuilles qui recouvraient sa blessure et en tendant sa main à son ami.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, en se figeant un peu. Sans répondre, il agita sa baguette et la peau de Remus commença à cicatriser à vitesse grand V. Patmol était étrangement le meilleur des quatre maraudeurs pour ce qui était des sorts de guérison. Le jeune Lupin baissa la tête et entreprit de mâcher un morceau de viande un peu trop gros. Le silence se mit à peser un peu plus à chaque seconde et Remus sentit avec agacement Peter qui le fixait avec des gros yeux.

« Même pas un merci. Et après, c'est à moi que tu vas reprocher d'être malpoli », marmonna Sirius, en secouant la tête.

« Ta politesse, c'est la dernière de mes préoccupations ces temps-ci », répliqua Remus, avec froideur.

« Il va falloir que je m'excuse combien de fois ? », demanda le jeune Black, la mâchoire visiblement serrée.

« Je m'en fiche pas mal de tes excuses. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de jouer avec la vie des autres ! », s'écria Lunard, en haussant la voix, se sentant tout à coup dépassé par sa colère.

« Je ne joue pas avec la vie des autres ! », s'indigna son ami, en se levant brusquement.

« C'est que t'es trop stupide pour le comprendre alors ! », répondit Remus, en sautant sur ses pieds à son tour.

« Et toi, t'es trop stupide pour comprendre que je suis désolé ! », continua Sirius.

Remus ne sentit pas le coup partir et ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait. Il balança son poing dans la tête de Sirius et le vit chanceler, en manquant de tomber par-dessus son banc. Le jeune Black plaqua ses mains sur sa joue, sans quitter Remus des yeux. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, à plusieurs reprises sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

« Je suis vraiment désolé », murmura-t-il finalement, atterré par son geste.

« T'as pas à l'être. Je pense que je l'ai bien mérité, celui-là », souffla Sirius, en retour.

Les conversations des étudiants autour d'eux s'étaient complètement arrêtées et tout le monde les regardait, en attendant impatiemment la suite. Sirius et Remus ne l'avaient pas vraiment remarqué et se contentaient de s'observer en silence. James s'était lui aussi levé, prêt à intervenir si ses amis décidaient de continuer à se taper dessus. Peter, quant à lui, était toujours assis, la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés sur Remus comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. À vrai dire, c'était à peu près l'attitude de tous les autres étudiants. Lily était cependant la seule, en plus de James, à s'être levée, baguette en main. Des pas précipités rompirent le silence stupéfait.

« Mr Lupin, Mr Black, dans mon bureau, tout de suite », siffla le professeur McGonagall, en pointant un index menaçant sur chacun d'entre eux.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive, en se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris. La situation était déjà inconfortable. À présent, Sirius avait la pommette qui enflait à vue d'œil. Le jeune Lupin sentait que la blessure de sa main s'était rouverte, n'ayant visiblement pas eu le temps de cicatriser comme il fallait. Et Minerva McGonagall marmonnait furieusement, tout en quittant la Grande Salle.


	15. L'oncle Alphard

**Salut les gens !** Et voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ps : Le site laisse relativement peu de possibilités pour ce qui est de la mise en page et c'est bien dommage, j'dois le dire. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à très vite ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer. J'adore connaître votre/vos avis ! Et globalement, ça me fait sourire ! (Et sourire, c'est bon pour la santé. Donc vous faites un geste pour mon espérance de vie et c'est vachement sympa ! Salut, je m'égare !)

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Toujours dans la place ! Ah oui, je comprends que l'adaptation ait été difficile ! Quand on a quelque chose en tête ... Mais je suis soulagée de savoir que tu n'es pas particulièrement bloquée et puis, je te remercie pour les compliments ! Parfaite, ma façon d'écrire ? Hum, j'ai quelques doutes, je dois dire. Mais si elle te plaît, je suis juste comblée ! Remus, je le trouve presque fascinant. Il est moins "parfait" que James et Sirius et aussi moins présent dans les livres. Du coup, y'a beaucoup à imaginer et ça, ça me plaît. Celui avec qui j'aurais le plus de mal, ça serait Rogue, je pense. Et j'essayerai même pas d'écrire quoi que ce soit de son point de vue, d'ailleurs ! J'arrive pas à le comprendre. Je le déteste pas, ni rien. Mais je le trouve incroyablement contradictoire. Ça doit être un bordel monstre dans sa tête, en fait ! Enfin, peut-être pas en tant qu'ado, mais en tant qu'adulte, pouarf' ... Oh et Remus qui tape Sirius, oui ... Humff ... J'ai hésité un moment et ça sera la première et dernière fois que Remus frappe l'un de ses amis. Disons qu'après ces événements, Remus est devenu une cocotte-minute. Il garde tellement de choses pour lui (la "trahison" de Sirius, l'acharnement de O'Donnell, l'agressivité de Rogue, sa propre culpabilité, etc.) qu'il faut bien qu'il explose à un moment donné. Et Sirius le mérite un peu ... Héhéhé ! Encore un grand merci pour la review ! À bientôt !

 **Danaud64** : Et le fait que tu prennes le temps de donner ton avis est très appréciée ! Merci beaucoup pour ça ! Ah, ah, je pense que le fait que tu m'aies parlé de patate concernant Sirius s'est immiscé dans mon inconscient et il a fallu que je l'intègre dans le chapitre ! C'est bien que tu aimes Lunard, parce que lui après ça, c'est pas sûr qu'il se soit lui-même beaucoup apprécié ! Ah oui, il avait besoin de fluff, Remus. Et parfois un peu de fangirlisme, ça fait pas de mal ! Enplusavecunpeudeconcentrationj'airéussiàcomprendrecequet'asécris, alors je suis super contente, voilà ! Encore merci !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : L'oncle Alphard**

 **Date : Mercredi 15 décembre 1976 – POV Sirius**

Les maraudeurs avaient beau n'être que quatre dans leur dortoir, il n'était pas aberrant de penser qu'il s'agissait du dortoir le plus animé de la tour de Gryffondor. James trépignait d'impatience derrière Remus, qui était assis au bureau et achevait les derniers croquis de la carte de Poudlard. Tout en jouant machinalement avec son Vif d'Or, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le harceler de questions.

« T'y es presque ? », s'exclama-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule du jeune Lupin.

« Presque », répondit-il, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui posait la question.

De son côté, Peter était assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre son lit, et feuilletait la pile de livres qu'ils avaient emprunté à la bibliothèque. Dans ceux-ci, ils avaient découvert l'existence du sortilège de localisation, Homonculus, et l'incantation qui correspondait. Remus n'avait pas avoué que c'était Althaïs qui lui avait soufflé l'idée, mais les autres n'avaient pas insisté pour savoir. Ils étaient bien trop excités à l'idée de rendre leur carte vivante et véritablement utile qu'aucun n'avait été chercher plus loin dans l'origine de cette découverte. Au grand soulagement de Remus.

Mais la découverte qui avait fait le plus d'effet à Sirius était certainement la vieille photo de Minerva McGonagall. Elle avait glissé d'entre deux pages, sans que personne ne s'y attende, et depuis que le jeune Black l'avait vu, il avait du mal à calmer son hilarité. Non pas que la photo fut déshonorante pour la directrice de Gryffondor, bien au contraire, mais Sirius avait le don pour imaginer ce à quoi elle pourrait servir. Et il était certain qu'elle ferait sensation parmi les élèves de Poudlard. L'austère professeur de métamorphose était, en effet, en maillot de bain sur cette photo. Il était très couvrant, pudeur oblige, mais cela la changeait très nettement de ses longues robes de sorcière. D'autant plus qu'elle était très jeune sur la photo. Et très belle, ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer les jeunes adolescents.

« Sirius, si tu arrêtais de rire, peut-être que je pourrais me concentrer plus facilement ! », s'écria Remus, agacé.

Il ne manquait que quelques détails à la carte. Des détails qui devaient être absolument intégrés avant d'appliquer le sortilège de localisation, qui figerait la carte de façon permanente. Se sentir si prêt d'achever cette œuvre était grisant pour tous les maraudeurs et l'excitation était palpable. Remus était dans le même cas que les autres, mais étant le maraudeur le plus patient des quatre, il devait pourtant encore se concentrer pour apporter les dernières modifications. Sirius adressa un regard désolé au jeune homme et en une fraction de seconde, se transforma en un grand chien noir, qui n'avait vraiment rien à faire en plein milieu d'un dortoir. Il alla poser le museau contre la jambe de Remus, lui adressant un gémissement triste ainsi qu'un regard de chien battu des plus convaincants. Le jeune Lupin lui adressa un regard torve, tout en sachant que Sirius essayait encore de se rattraper depuis l'histoire avec Rogue. Les choses s'étaient clairement adoucies après le coup de poing de Remus. Ce dernier s'était senti si mortifié par son acte qu'il avait eu du mal à reprocher frontalement quoi que ce soit à Sirius. Pour autant, il avait fallu toute l'aide de James et de Peter pour retrouver une ambiance sereine dans le groupe des maraudeurs. Et rien n'était encore oublié. Comment auraient-ils pu ? Entre les retenues journalières de Sirius et les regards acides de Rogue qu'ils croisaient en classe ou dans les couloirs, tout était prétexte à le leur rappeler.

« Détends-toi, Patmol », lui dit Remus, en se penchant à nouveau sur son ouvrage. « Je veux juste quelques minutes de silence, histoire de terminer ça et de ne pas faire d'erreur. »

Patmol reprit alors forme humaine et pencha un peu la tête, visiblement compréhensif.

« Je sais, je fais vraiment ce que je peux », assura-t-il, en se mordant la lèvre.

Remus prit une longue inspiration et leva les yeux au ciel, en sentant derrière lui que Sirius était à nouveau prêt à exploser de rire. Il avait beau se retenir, c'était peine perdu.

« Non mais quand même … Vous avez vu son maillot de bain ? », s'exclama-t-il, en repartant dans un de ses rires proches de l'aboiement.

Sirius était le seul à rire à ce point mais il sentait bien les sourires de ses amis, malgré tout. Même Lunard souriait ! C'est vrai que c'était particulièrement étonnant de la part de McGonagall, il devait bien l'avouer.

« T'as fini maintenant ? », interrogea James, revenant à la charge.

Le jeune Lupin leva les yeux au ciel et garda les lèvres closes. Entre l'impatience de James, les rires de Sirius et les questions existentielles de Peter, il fallut près d'une heure pour que Remus achève les croquis de la carte. James, étant le meilleur en sortilèges, se chargea de l'incantation Homonculus et petit à petit, d'une manière tout à fait magique, de petites formes apparurent les unes après les autres. Elles bougeaient et étaient surmontées d'une fine écriture indiquant le nom de la personne qui y était associée. Les quatre maraudeurs s'adressèrent un regard appréciateur et reportèrent leur attention sur la carte, fasciné par ce qu'ils y découvraient.

« Regardez ! », s'écria Peter, la voix aussi aiguë que celle d'une souris, en indiquant le nom « Apollon ». « Il y a même le chat de Rusard ! »

« Et Dumbledore est en train de faire les cent pas dans son bureau », murmura James, qui plissait les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Par contre, je suis déçu de voir que McGo n'est pas allée faire un petit bain de minuit dans son magnifique maillot de bain », souffla Sirius, dont la voix trahissait l'hilarité.

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers », lui opposa le binoclard, en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

« Cause toujours, Cornedrue. Je t'ai vu regarder où était Lily », répliqua Sirius, en haussant plusieurs fois les sourcils, d'un air résolument pervers.

La découverte fut des plus fascinantes et les quatre adolescents passèrent une grande partie de la nuit à détailler la carte. Ils la connaissaient presque par cœur, mais voir des petits noms s'y promener était particulièrement amusant.

« Par contre, il va falloir la cacher », murmura Remus, qui s'inquiétait toujours des risques et des conséquences associées. « Si jamais quelqu'un d'autre que nous tombe dessus, on risque d'être ennuyé. »

« Il suffit de la cacher au fond d'un placard, non ? Ou sous un matelas ? », proposa Peter, sans que personne ne relève.

« On pourrait la rendre invisible ? », questionna James, qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

« Bien sûr qu'on pourrait », affirma Sirius. « L'idéal, ça serait d'utiliser deux mots de passe. Un pour faire apparaître la carte, l'autre pour la faire disparaître. Comme ça, on retrouverait un parchemin vierge. Quelque chose comme … Je sais pas. Servilus est un crapaud à cornes ? Oh non, j'ai mieux : Une sorte de devinette ! Quelle est la tenue préférée du professeur McGonagall ? »

« Patmol, il faut quelque chose d'intemporel », l'informa le jeune Potter. « La carte du Maraudeur est faite pour durer. Dans deux ans, quand on quittera Poudlard, il faudra qu'on la transmette à des jeunes prometteurs. »

« Hum », grogna Sirius, sceptique. « On trouvera jamais des jeunes aussi doués que nous. »

« Si tu préfères, on peut la conserver et la transmettre à tes enfants, Patmol ? », proposa Remus, qui souriait doucement.

Sirius haussa les sourcils et regarda les trois autres maraudeurs éclater de rire. Des enfants, lui ?

« Vous êtes complètement fous, mes pauvres vieux », railla-t-il, en secouant la tête.

Leurs rires se calmèrent et les maraudeurs se mirent à réfléchir plus intensément. Ils en arrivèrent à une conclusion partagée. La carte du Maraudeur ne devait servir que des intérêts louables. Et par louable, ils entendaient par là tout ce qui pouvait servir à ennuyer des types comme Rogue. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être lisible par tout un chacun.

« On peut peut-être utiliser la même chose que pour le mur des Maraudeurs ? », proposa Peter, en haussant les épaules.

Les trois autres adolescents fixèrent leurs regards sur lui, le faisant rougir.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, interloqué.

« Pourquoi on y a pas pensé avant, Cornedrue ? », s'indigna Sirius, les sourcils levés.

« Je ne sais pas, Patmol. Je crois qu'on se fait vieux », marmonna James, en secouant la tête.

« Je m'en occupe », assura Remus, en attrapant sa baguette.

Et il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute au lycanthrope pour rendre la carte uniquement accessible à ceux qui connaissent le mot de passe.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! », déclara James, en donnant un petit coup de baguette.

A nouveau, des lignes commencèrent à se dessiner sur le parchemin.

 ** _« Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_**

 ** _spécialiste en assistance_**

 ** _aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_**

 ** _sont fiers de vous présenter_**

 ** _LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR »_**

« Je crois que j'ai pas été aussi heureux depuis la victoire de l'Angleterre à la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch », s'exclama James, avec une ferveur indescriptible.

Toute la nuit et toute la journée du jeudi furent dédiées à l'étude de la carte. Sirius et James tenaient absolument à la faire insulter quiconque essayerait de la lire sans avoir le mot de passe, mais Remus était un peu réticent. La mesure était plus qu'un principe de vie pour le jeune Lupin, mais pour cette fois, il n'était vraiment pas sûr de gagner. Il fallut donc encore parcourir la bibliothèque de long en large et de haut en bas pour essayer de trouver le sort adéquat. Et croyez-en l'expérience de Remus, ce n'est pas dans L'histoire de Poudlard qu'on trouve ce genre d'enchantement. Le jeune lycanthrope ressortit d'ailleurs bredouille. Aucun livre ne contenait de sort permettant à une carte d'insulter les personnes qui la lisent et Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à blâmer Mme Pince pour cela. Il allait donc falloir ouvrir un peu les recherches …

« Attends, Cornedrue, j'ai une super question. Tu crois qu'il se passerait quoi si on envoyait un loup-garou sur la lune ? Tu crois qu'il y aurait des interférences ou des trucs comme ça ? », murmura Sirius, en se penchant vers James, les coudes appuyés sur la table.

La matinée du vendredi était généralement consacrée à un double cours de défense contre les forces du mal et il semblait que ce jour, O'Donnell n'avait prévu aucun exercice pratique. Un véritable supplice pour Sirius qui n'avait qu'une envie, ou plutôt qu'un besoin fondamental : bouger. D'autant plus qu'il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le début des vacances de Noël et à mesure que les flocons tombaient dehors, les projets de James et Sirius s'étoffaient un peu plus.

Tandis que le professeur discourait sur les inferis, l'esprit du jeune Black s'évadait vers tout autre chose. De toute façon, pensait-il, ce n'était certainement pas un professeur qui allait lui apprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il ne savait déjà. Par chance, James était dans la même optique, cherchant la moindre occasion de rire, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire lorsqu'il entendit la question de Sirius. Assis juste devant eux, Remus sembla se tendre légèrement.

« Oh, je pense surtout qu'il exploserait ou mourrait d'asphyxie, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'oxygène sur la lune. »

« Attends, j'ai jamais dit qu'on allait l'y envoyer sans un scaphandre. On est pas des monstres, quand même ! », s'exclama Patmol, suffisamment fort pour que leur professeur leur adresse un regard courroucé.

« Messieurs, comment se fait-il que je vous entende ? », demanda-t-il, d'une voix sévère, en se rapprochant des deux gryffondors.

« Hum … », fit Sirius, qui faisait mine de réfléchir à la question. « Parce que vous avez des oreilles ? »

« J'aimerais surtout savoir de quel droit vous parlez durant mon cours ?! » continua O'Donnell, imperturbable.

« Et vous, pourquoi faites-vous votre cours pendant notre conversation ? », répliqua James, en se passant une main dans les cheveux, avec toute l'insolence dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Après un silence surpris, Lily Evans étouffa un soupir révolté et le professeur de défense tapa du poing sur la table des deux arrogants maraudeurs.

« Retenue. Tous les deux. Je vous attends à la rentrée », murmura-t-il, en ayant l'air de bouillir de l'intérieur. « Je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez à ce point passer vos soirées à récurer le château, Mr Black. »

Il se retourna et reprit son cours où il l'avait laissé. Sirius, quant à lui, adressa un sourire satisfait à James, que celui-ci lui rendit dans la seconde. Il n'était pas la peine de préciser que O'Donnell était loin d'être très apprécié parmi les maraudeurs.

Les deux énergumènes durent ensuite véritablement prendre sur eux pour rester en place et ne pas continuer à rire à chaque occasion, sous peine de se faire exclure de cours. Et ce fut avec une joie non dissimulée qu'ils sortirent enfin de leur salle de classe, balançant leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, tandis que le ventre de Sirius criait famine. Ils firent un détour pour rejoindre Peter et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, tout en racontant à ce dernier les frasques de Patmol et Cornedrue. Comme à son habitude, le plus petit des maraudeurs ne manqua pas d'applaudir, impressionné face à tant d'audace. Après avoir fait les comptes, il ajouta même que Sirius était en passe de battre son record de retenues. Peter marchait à reculons devant les trois autres maraudeurs et ne manqua pas de percuter un autre étudiant, alors qu'ils approchaient à peine du premier étage. Peter se répandait déjà en excuses, quand Sirius reconnut l'étudiant en question. Un peu plus petit que lui, Regulus avait les mêmes yeux gris et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de se forcer pour avoir l'air hautain. En revanche, il portait ses cheveux courts, contrairement à Sirius. Leur différence de taille et de coupe de cheveux donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un an d'écart entre les deux Black. Les frères se toisèrent un moment du regard, tandis que James attrapait Peter par le bras et le tirait un peu pour aller rejoindre Remus, quelques mètres plus loin.

« Comment ça va ? », demanda alors Sirius, sans trop savoir comment entamer la conversation.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de parler à son petit frère, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu seul jusque là. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion, même s'il ne savait toujours pas quels mots employer. Regulus haussa un sourcil et entreprit de dépasser Sirius, l'ignorant complètement. Celui-ci lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir aussi vite.

« Ne me touche pas », lui opposa Regulus, en s'écartant un peu.

« Rassure-toi. L'intelligence, c'est pas contagieux », ironisa Sirius, à voix basse.

« On ne s'est pas parlé depuis six mois. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? », demanda froidement le plus jeune des deux frères.

« Il paraît que tu veux rejoindre les mangemorts », balança Sirius, de but en blanc. « C'est vraiment ça que tu veux faire de ta vie, alors ? »

« C'est un honneur de ... », commença Regulus, qui avait légèrement blanchi.

« Tuer des innocents, menacer des gens complètement terrifiés, obéir à un psychopathe ? On doit pas avoir la même définition d'honneur », s'emporta le plus âgé des Black.

« Tu te trompes complètement », répliqua-t-il, sans montrer la quelconque émotion. « Et t'as perdu le droit de critiquer mes choix le jour où t'es parti de la maison, Sirius. Je suis le seul Black qui reste et je fais ce que j'ai à faire pour être digne de mon rang. »

L'aîné s'apprêtait à répliquer quand il aperçut un petit groupe de septième années qui s'approchait. Parmi eux, Antonin Doholov et Madelyn Avery, ainsi qu'Owen Jugson qui se distinguait des autres avec ses cheveux parfaitement blonds. En alerte, Sirius glissa sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette et aperçut James du coin de l'œil qui faisait de même.

« Un problème, Reg' ? », demanda Jugson, sur le ton de la conversation.

« Absolument aucun », assura Regulus, haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

« Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde », gronda Sirius, mécontent de l'interruption.

« Il faut croire que cette école n'est pas encore assez grande pour nous éviter de croiser des traîtres à leur sang », commenta le grand blond, en regardant Sirius comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire tâche de moisi.

La plupart de ses amis se mirent à rire à sa remarque. Regulus esquissa un faible sourire et Sirius sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. La main sur sa baguette, il avait malheureusement remarqué le professeur Slughorn en pleine discussion avec un élève à quelques mètres de là. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais provoquer les serpentards en duel n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle.

« Si l'école ne vous plaît pas, faut surtout pas hésiter à en changer », ironisa Sirius, sans quitter son frère des yeux. « Regulus ? »

L'aîné des Black s'était directement adressé à son frère dans l'espoir que celui-ci se débrouille pour les faire dégager du couloir. C'était sans grand espoir, cela dit. Doholov posa la main sur l'épaule de Regulus, les yeux fixés sur Sirius et un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

« Alors … Tu réponds pas à ton grand frère ? », demanda-t-il à Regulus, sur un ton narquois.

Encore une fois, des rires s'échappèrent de la bande de serpentards et Sirius se sentit alors complètement impuissant.

« Quel frère ? », répondit Regulus, avec lenteur.

« C'est bien ce que je me disais », commenta Doholov, qui semblait particulièrement amusé par la situation.

Lui, le premier, fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner. Quelques mètres plus loin, il manqua de tomber, comme si quelqu'un lui avait fait un croche-pied. N'ayant rien fait, Sirius ne put qu'imaginer que l'un des trois autres maraudeurs venait de lui jeter un sortilège informulé. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il croisa le regard de James. Vert de rage, Doholov se retourna vers Sirius, la baguette déjà brandie. Slughorn choisit ce moment-là pour venir souhaiter de bonnes vacances de Noël aux étudiants de sa maison, ne remarquant même qu'il venait de clouer le bec à un Doholov particulièrement revanchard. Sirius chercha Regulus des yeux, mais celui-ci ne le regardait plus. Il sentit alors une main le tirer en arrière et comprit qu'il s'agissait de celle de James. Les maraudeurs, sans regarder en arrière, reprirent la direction de la Grande Salle.

« C'était pas le maléfice du Croche-Pied que t'aurais du jeter, Lunard. C'est un Avada Kedavra bien placé qu'il méritait, ce sale troll », s'énerva James, les poings serrés.

« C'était pas très concluant », marmonna Remus, en adressant un regard compatissant à Sirius.

« C'était une catastrophe, ouais », grogna Sirius, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu réessayes, Patmol », glissa Peter, de sa petite voix couinante.

« Je pense surtout qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête d'en parler », conclu le jeune Black, d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réponse.

Sur le chemin qui les menait à la Grande Salle, Sirius fit en sorte de se ressaisir. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de neuf sous le soleil. Regulus était un petit crétin et Sirius ne faisait officiellement plus parti de la famille Black. Se le faire rappeler était certes douloureux, mais il était temps qu'il se fasse une raison. D'autant plus s'il voulait éviter une nouvelle scène de ce genre … Une scène qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre comme une humiliation. « Quel frère ? » Non mais vraiment ... Quel petit con.

A peine eurent-ils pris place à la table des Gryffondors qu'un hibou grand-duc plongea sur Sirius, porteur d'une missive qui semblait, à première vue, bien trop officielle pour lui. En plus de ça, les hiboux n'étaient pas supposés apporter de courriers en dehors du petit-déjeuner. Décidément, cette dernière journée était riche en événements …

« Tu viens d'où, toi ? », demanda le jeune homme à l'animal, tout en détachant la lettre de la patte qu'il lui tendait. « C'est bizarre, on dirait que ça vient du Ministère de la Magie. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? », murmura Peter, horrifié.

« Il a rien fait du tout, Queudver. C'est sûrement juste une médaille pour le remercier d'exister, c'est tout », assura James, qui souriait largement en regardant le grand oiseau s'envoler.

Sirius laissa échapper un sourire à son tour, mais ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit, la retourna et fit tomber sur la table deux parchemins, ainsi qu'un petit paquet contenant deux objets qui ressemblaient à de simples miroirs.

.

 _Cher M. Black,_

 _Suite au décès de M. Alphard Black, en date du 15 novembre 1976, il a été procédé à une ouverture de testament. Vous en trouverez copie dans cette enveloppe et pourrez constater que vous êtes le seul bénéficiaire du défunt susnommé._

 _Le transfert des biens se fera automatiquement, sur le compte portant le numéro 711, à votre nom à la banque des sorciers Gringotts._

 _Dans l'attente d'un accord de votre part, je vous prie d'agréer, cher M. Black, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

 _Stuart Craig_

 _Service des successions, dons et legs sorciers_

 _Ministère de la Magie_

 _._

Sirius relut plusieurs fois la lettre, en se demandant si le Ministère ne s'était pas trompé de destinataire. Il donna le courrier à James, qui s'empressa de le lire avant de le tendre à Remus, et attrapa le second parchemin sans attendre.

.

 _Dernières volontés et testament d'Alphard Walden Cygnus Black,_

 _A mon neveu Sirius Black, je lègue l'ensemble de mes possessions, à savoir :_

 _\- 3 700 gallions, 10 mornilles et 27 noises, placés sur mon compte à Gringotts, le 56_

 _\- ainsi que mes miroirs à double-sens, brillamment gagnés après un pari dans un pub des Highlands._

 _En espérant qu'il poursuive sur la voie qu'il a choisi et qu'il continue à leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._

 _Alphard Black_

 _._

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui pouvaient faire taire Sirius, mais l'oncle Alphard semblait avoir réussi son coup. Il se contenta de regarder les lettres passer entre les mains de James, de Remus et de Peter.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était mort », soupira-t-il, d'une humeur étrange.

« Désolé Sirius », glissa Remus, qui repliait consciencieusement les deux parchemins.

« En tout cas, maintenant, je pourrais parier 3 700 gallions que ma mère vient de rayer son nom de l'arbre généalogique de la famille », assura Sirius, en esquissant un léger sourire.

« Si tu fais ça et que tu te trompes, tu risques de ne plus avoir assez d'or pour t'acheter ta moto », lui rappela James, qui savait parfaitement comment changer les idées de son ami.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? C'est quoi exactement des miroirs à double-sens ? », demanda alors Peter, en brandissant les deux petits miroirs.

« C'est tout ce qui nous manquait », répondit le jeune Black, en adressant un clin d'œil à James.

C'était la promesse de rester en contact de façon discrète et permanente. Voilà qui était vraiment parfait. Sirius se souvenait précisément de la première fois qu'il avait vu ces deux miroirs. Il devait avoir sept ou huit ans et l'oncle Alphard était venu leur rendre visite, après un long voyage en Écosse. Il était de ces gens originaux, l'oncle Alphard, curieux de tout, jamais lassés des découvertes qu'offre le monde. Les gens, les paysages, les cultures, tout était prétexte à l'étonner. Et quand il revenait de ses périples, il avait toujours des tas d'histoires à raconter. Sirius n'avait jamais compris pourquoi l'oncle Alphard était si décrié dans sa famille. En vérité, il plaçait sans doute trop de foi en l'humanité. C'était un taiseux, certes. Parfois, il était même particulièrement renfrogné, mais il aimait profondément les gens et savait reconnaître le bon chez eux. Sirius se souvenait d'avoir passé des soirées à l'écouter parler. Il avait raconté les lochs noirs des Highlands et les monstres qui les peuplaient, il avait décrit à la perfection les personnages qu'il avait rencontré et il avait montré au petit garçon les miroirs à double sens comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Il avait expliqué la rareté de ces objets et les « sacrifices inhumains » qu'il avait du faire pour se les procurer. Aujourd'hui, Sirius réalisait enfin que par sacrifice, l'oncle Alphard entendait sans doute qu'il avait du payer une ou plusieurs tournées de whisky pur-Feu à tous les clients d'un pub écossais.

Voilà un peu plus de deux ans aujourd'hui, une dispute particulièrement houleuse entre Alphard et sa sœur Walburga, la mère de Sirius, avait mis un terme à leur semblant de relation. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme n'avait plus entendu parler de son oncle. Ainsi, l'homme était sûrement mort seul. De quelle façon ? Pour quelle raison ? Sirius l'ignorait. Pour autant, son décès était un nouvel élément à ajouter à la liste des choses que le jeune homme reprochait à ses parents. Pour autant, une victoire semblait pointer parmi ces drames. En acceptant le départ de Sirius de la maison, Orion et Walburga Black avait espéré priver leur fils de tout : reconnaissance au sein de la société, argent, honneur. Sirius sourit en rangeant les parchemins et les miroirs dans leur enveloppe. Par le biais de son héritage, l'oncle Alphard venait de lui offrir la seule chose véritablement importante pour lui : la liberté. Grâce à lui, l'adolescent allait pouvoir faire ses propres choix, sans même avoir à s'inquiéter des aspects financiers. La main serrée sur son enveloppe, Sirius se sentit tout à coup véritablement chanceux.

La soirée qui suivit fut dédiée aux bagages et aux dernières blagues de l'année 1976. Le Poudlard Express partait à neuf heures le lendemain matin et les quatre maraudeurs rentraient chez eux. Il n'y avait pas de Pleine Lune pour les deux prochaines semaines et ils avaient donc décidés d'un accord commun de ne pas rester à Poudlard.

« Vous viendrez, les gars ? », demanda James, en se laissant tomber sur une banquette du train.

« Je ne pense pas que mes parents seront partants », répondit Remus, qui sortait un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

« Dommage. Et toi, Queudver ? »

« La deuxième semaine, oui ! », s'exclama-t-il, tout sourire. « De toute façon, je ne verrai pas beaucoup ma mère, elle travaille tout le temps. »

Le trajet fut joyeux et plutôt calme, si l'on oubliait l'échange vif entre James et Lily. Le jeune homme, en plein milieu d'une conversation, s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas souhaité de bonnes vacances à l'élue de son cœur. Il s'était donc précipité jusqu'à la porte et en courant de peur de la rater, il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il avait été alors presque soulagé en se rendant compte que la personne qu'il venait de percuter et d'envoyer valser contre une bonne pile de bagages était justement la préfète rousse des Gryffondors. Cette dernière, cela allait sans dire, avait nettement moins apprécié l'attention.

En descendant du train, arrivé en gare de King's Cross, Sirius tendit l'un des miroirs à double-sens à Remus, qui haussa les sourcils, étonné.

« Ça sera bien plus rapide que les hiboux », assura-t-il. « Si tu peux pas être là, on pourra au moins se parler ! Et puis, il faut bien qu'on voit s'ils marchent sur des longues distances ! »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que oui », répondit Remus, en glissant précautionneusement l'objet dans sa poche. « S'il s'agit d'un vrai miroir à double-sens, tu pourrais même l'utiliser depuis la lune. »

« Hum, je crois que ce que je vois », conclut Sirius, avant de serrer la main des parents du jeune Lupin qui étaient tous deux venus le chercher.

Comme souvent, la mère de Peter arriva avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard, en se répandant en excuses. Le jeune garçon lui adressa une moue renfrognée, ce qui contraria Sirius. Certes, la mère Pettigrow avait toujours du retard et était parfois vraiment maladroite, mais il le trouva un peu ingrat. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Sirius avait aperçu ses propres parents qui accueillaient Regulus et le jeune homme avait hésité l'espace d'un instant à aller les voir. Oh, pas pour se réconcilier ou quoi que ce soit, simplement pour leur montrer son air satisfait. Mais il n'avait pas hésité bien longtemps, au final. Il n'en avait plus besoin. Grâce à l'oncle Alphard, il se sentait terriblement libre désormais. Grâce aux Potter, à Remus et à Peter, il avait aussi une famille. Tout allait bien dans le monde. Et cela se vérifia quand Euphemia et Fleamont, les parents de James, l'accueillirent comme s'il était leur second fils.

« J'espère que vous avez faim », lança Fleamont en souriant d'un air amusé. « Euphemia a passé toute la journée dans la cuisine. Elle croit qu'on vous nourrit mal à Poudlard. A croire qu'elle a oublié qui en est le directeur. »


	16. Vive le Potter Noël !

**Amis du jour, bonjour !** Enfin techniquement là, c'est le soir, mais vous m'excuserez sans doute ! Voilà donc un nouveau _petit_ chapitre, léger et que je n'ai relu que pour constater que certaines parties ne me plaisaient pas beaucoup ! Pour info, le prochain sera plus long et sans doute plus important pour le déroulement de l'histoire. Au fait, je viens d'avoir une révélation et je préfère vous prévenir pour ne pas que vous soyez déçus : le titre du chapitre correspond plus à la période de l'année qu'au contenu en lui-même. Ne vous attendez pas à lire Noël chez les Potter. Je viens de me dire que ça aurait été sympa d'écrire ça, mais il y aura d'autres Noël, pas vrai ? Pour celui-ci, je crois que je vais simplement laisser vos imaginations travailler ! - _Travailler plus pour gagner plus, vous connaissez ? Héhéhé_ \- En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Merci pour les encouragements, super revieweuse ! Tu m'as fait sourire en disant que Rogue était attirant. Ce n'est vraiment pas le mot que j'aurais employé. Mais il en faut pour tous les goûts, je juge pas, héhéhé ! Non, je me moque, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu voulais dire par là et je ne peux qu'être complètement d'accord ! Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour savoir si ça plaît, donc merci de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit mot ! Et à très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Vive le Potter Noël !**

 **Date : Samedi 18 décembre 1976 – POV James**

Les mains dans les poches, James observait l'intérieur du magasin de motos, intrigué. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude du monde moldu. Beaucoup moins que Sirius, en tout cas, qui semblait terriblement à l'aise.

« C'est ce modèle que je veux », déclara le jeune Black, en montrant une photo toute chiffonnée à un vendeur au crâne rasé.

« Hum, t'as l'âge pour conduire ça au moins ? », grogna celui-ci, qui semblait davantage poser la question par obligation que par véritable conviction.

« Si j'ai l'âge pour la payer, c'est que je devrais pouvoir la conduire », assura Sirius, en le toisant d'un air mi-suffisant, mi-amusé.

« C'est ça », répondit le vendeur, qui riait un peu. « Allez, venez alors, on va vous trouver ça ! »

L'homme les conduisit à travers le magasin, jusqu'au garage attenant où s'alignaient toute une série de motos rutilantes. James soupira, il ne savait vraiment pas ce que Sirius pouvait leur trouver. Rien de tout ce qu'il voyait ne valait un bon balai volant, par le caleçon de Merlin !

« C'est un bon choix. Le bruit du moteur est magnifique et elle est très stable. Elle est fiable, elle a été faite pour durer. Bref, c'est une perle. Celle-là vaut 4 300 livres. »

Le jeune Black se baissa, inspecta l'engin, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la selle, le guidon … James croisa les bras sur son torse, ses yeux passant du vendeur à son ami qui semblait absolument passionné par le moindre détail de la moto. La scène dura plusieurs minutes et avant que le vendeur ne se lasse, Sirius se redressa.

« Elle a l'air parfaite, je la prends », annonça-t-il, en sortant une enveloppe remplie de billets moldus de la poche de son pantalon.

Quelques dix minutes après, ils sortaient donc du magasin, en poussant une Royal Enfield noire. Sirius prit place, démarra l'engin et tourna la tête vers James, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitatif mais follement heureux pour son ami. Sirius avait vraiment l'air aux anges et James était bien placé pour savoir qu'il avait rêvé de faire cet achat presque toute sa vie.

« Je te jure que si ta mère te voyait là, sur une moto moldue, elle péterait les plombs ! », s'enthousiasma le jeune Potter, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Parce que tu crois qu'elle a besoin de ça pour péter les plombs ? », ironisa Sirius, tandis que James grimpait derrière son ami.

Le conducteur aux longs cheveux bruns n'eut besoin d'aucune formation et James ne s'en étonna même pas. Sirius avait passé un nombre incalculable d'heures à lire des magazines sur les motos, sur leur moteur, sur leur assemblage et toutes les pièces dont elles pouvaient être constitués. Il apparaissait aujourd'hui que la conduite lui était presque automatique. Peut-être que c'est inné, comme pour les balais, songea James en s'accrochant au conducteur. La vitesse était bien là, supérieure à celle de la Flèche d'Argent de James et le jeune joueur de Quidditch pouvait sentir le vent s'immiscer dans ses cheveux. Mais se sentir si près du sol était loin d'être rassurant et il raffermit vigoureusement sa prise. Passées les premières minutes, James ne trouva cependant rien à redire de l'achat de Sirius. Celui-ci, de son côté, profita largement de la puissance de l'engin, poussant le moteur à montrer ses grandes capacités.

Ils passèrent une partie de la matinée sur la route et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés sur la côte. Les deux adolescents descendirent de la moto avec les joues glacées, le nez insensibilisé mais les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Les moldus sont des inventeurs de génie », s'extasia Sirius, en passant une main sur le guidon.

« Tu crois qu'elle va plus vite qu'un balai ? », s'interrogea James, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

« Je pense, ouais. Et encore, j'crois que je vais la bidouiller pour faire mieux encore. »

« Tu sais que c'est interdit par la loi, Sirius ? », dit James, en imitant à la perfection le regard soi-disant menaçant de Remus, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire largement.

« Interdit par les lois des sorciers ET celles de moldus. Ouais, je sais ! », confirma Sirius, qui souriait encore plus.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, faisant sursauter les membres d'une famille qui passait près d'eux. L'estomac dans les talons, les deux jeunes gens prirent rapidement la décision de s'engouffrer dans un restaurant tout proche.

« T'es conscient que j'ai jamais foutu les pieds dans un restaurant moldu, Patmol ? »

« Y'a pas tant de différences, tu vas voir », assura celui-ci, qui trouva presque incroyable que ce fut lui le mieux renseigné des deux, sachant qu'il appartenait tout de même à une famille particulièrement opposée au mode de vie moldu.

En cette fin de mois de décembre pluvieuse et froide sur la côte jurassique, les clients ne courraient pas les rues et ce fut avec plaisir que le patron du minuscule restaurant accueillit les deux premiers clients de la journée. Les fenêtres basses n'apportaient que peu de lumière de l'extérieur mais la luminosité n'était visiblement pas un problème, ravivée par l'éclat du feu dans la cheminée et les plafonniers orangés. Tout l'intérieur semblait être construit de bois et il était impossible de se sentir mal à l'aise dans un environnement pareil. D'autant plus que le patron, le vieux Harold Ranson, illuminait encore la pièce de son sourire partiellement édenté.

« Je vous ai entendu arrivés. Votre moto fait un sacré bruit », annonça le vieil homme à James et Sirius.

« Elle est toute neuve, il vient tout juste de l'acheter ! » confirma James, en montrant son ami d'un mouvement de tête.

« Oh, une nouvelle acquisition. Vous avez des projets en vue, alors, les petits gars ? » demanda-t-il, en leur désignant une table de la main où ils s'assirent après avoir retiré leur veste.

« Je compte bien voyager avec, monsieur ! Dès que j'ai fini mes études, je fonce » lança Sirius, enthousiaste.

« Ah, partir à l'aventure … Si j'avais cinquante ans de moins, je partirai bien avec vous ! », soupira le restaurateur.

Le vieil homme s'absenta quelques instants, leur apportant le plat du jour. Malgré sa jambe de bois, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Sentant le regard des adolescents sur celle-ci, il entreprit de s'asseoir près d'eux, grognant un peu au passage.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute comment je l'ai perdu ? » marmonna-t-il, tandis qu'une ombre passait sur son visage. « La guerre, mes petits gars … La guerre ! J'ai servi vingt ans dans l'armée britannique. Vingt ans ! J'avais pas un sou et c'était un bon moyen pour voir du pays. Mes collègues et moi, on a sauté sur une mine, dans le nord de la France. On était six, je suis le seul à en être sorti. Avec une jambe en moins, peut-être, mais après ça, je me suis promis que ça m'empêcherait pas de vivre. »

« En fait, je trouve surtout que ça vous donne un air de pirate ! », s'exclama James, pour lui redonner le sourire.

« Tu crois pas si bien dire ! », s'exclama le vieil homme, en riant. « J'ai trouvé une place sur un bateau après la guerre. On était pas des pirates, mais on était loin d'être innocents. On transportait toutes sortes de choses. Ah, fallait bien vivre ! Surtout qu'aucun employeur ne voulait de moi. Faut les comprendre, mes petits gars ! Qui voudrait d'un type avec une jambe en moins ? Alors je me suis débrouillé et j'ai vu plus de pays qu'en vingt ans de service. Le Panama, le Brésil, le Canada, la République Dominicaine … Je pourrais même pas vous décrire les paysages, les odeurs. »

Les yeux de Sirius brillaient à l'évocation des souvenirs du vieil homme et James souriait de voir son ami si enthousiasmé. Il avait quitté sa famille six mois plus tôt, son oncle venait de mourir, son petit frère était en train de se faire recruter par les mangemorts, mais il ne se laissait pas abattre et c'était précisément ce que James adorait chez son meilleur ami, sa capacité à rebondir, avec l'envie de bouffer le monde. Tout en mangeant, les trois hommes n'arrêtèrent pas de parler. Si bien que le repas finit par durer plus de deux heures.

« Quand vous aurez fini vos études, je veux que vous repassiez me voir tous les deux », annonça le vieil homme, tandis qu'il se levait difficilement. « En attendant, vivez, les petits gars. C'est le seul conseil valable qu'un vieux comme moi peut vous donner. Profitez de votre journée comme si c'était la dernière, et recommencez pareil le lendemain. »

Ils se serrèrent brièvement la main et ce fut l'estomac plein et la tête pleine de récits d'aventure que James et Sirius quittèrent le restaurateur pour s'engouffrer dans le froid hivernal.

« J'adore les restaurants moldus, Patmol », s'écria James, en se rapprochant de la moto.

« Je pense que les propriétaires sont quand même pas tous comme ça », s'amusa Sirius, en enfourchant l'engin.

Sans surprise, l'après-midi fut consacrée à la nouvelle acquisition du jeune Black. Ce fut sur une route déserte que James prit le risque de dompter la bête.

« Tu mets ta main gauche sur l'embrayage et la main droite sur l'accélérateur. Jusque là, ça va ? »

« Je suis peut-être pas un moldu, mais je suis pas complètement crétin », s'amusa James, qui regardait ses mains. « Après, je fais quoi ? »

« Il va falloir que tu relâches doucement l'embrayage tout en accélérant un peu, pour que la moto prenne. Essaye, tu vas voir ! »

« C'est quand même vachement plus simple, les balais ! », marmonna le jeune Potter, tout à fait concentré.

Au premier essai, la moto fit un bond et le moteur s'arrêta tout net.

« T'as calé », annonça Sirius, avec un sourire en coin. « Ça arrive si t'accélères pas suffisamment. Allez, redémarre ! »

« Je comprends rien à ce truc, Patmol ! J'dois pas être fait pour ça ! »

« Mais bien sûr que si. T'es bon en tout. Faut juste quelques essais de plus. On a quand même pas construit le chemin de Traverse en un jour ! »

Il fallut, en effet, plusieurs nouveaux essais pour parvenir à un résultat convenable. La première fois que James réussit à démarrer, Sirius l'entendit hurler « COMMENT ON FAIT POUR FREINER ?! PAR LE CALEÇON DE MERLIN, SIRIUS BLACK ! » et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Mais finalement, il s'avéra au fil de l'après-midi que James n'était pas mauvais conducteur. Une fois qu'il eut compris la manœuvre, le jeune homme devint fan de la moto, au même titre que son meilleur ami. Même s'il persistait à dire que « mon balai va peut-être moins vite mais il est bien plus instinctif », il était clairement convaincu.

Ce fut avec des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles que les deux maraudeurs prirent la route du retour. Il faisait déjà nuit et James entendait déjà sa mère les sermonner pour être rentrés si tard. Ainsi, sans plus tarder, Sirius mit les gaz. Le jeune Potter, fermement accroché à son meilleur ami, jubilait. Cet achat était sans doute la meilleure idée sur Sirius n'ait jamais eu. À défaut de pouvoir utiliser la magie à leur guise avant leur majorité, ils allaient pouvoir se promener un peu partout dans le pays. Les vacances s'annonçaient mémorables. Il ne manquait que Lunard et Queudver. D'ailleurs, il faudrait leur envoyer une lettre dès ce soir, avec une photographie de la moto. Lunard trouverait sans doute ça un peu bizarre, mais Queudver allait sûrement adorer !

Des sirènes se firent entendre, tout à coup, et James mit un moment avant de comprendre d'où elles venaient. Ce ne fut que lorsque des motards de la police moldue les montrèrent du doigt qu'il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Sirius s'arrêta donc sur le bas-côté et James descendit doucement de la moto, avant d'être rejoint par le duo de policiers.

« On se serait bien arrêtés pour faire la conversation mais … », commença le jeune Potter, qui affichait un faux air ennuyé.

« Faites pas les malins, vous deux ! Vous êtes dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. NOMS ! JE VEUX DES NOMS ! », beugla l'un des agents, en les pointant du doigt.

James croisa alors le regard de Sirius, qui haussa les épaules en faisant une petite moue. Le jeune Potter étouffa un rire. Ils étaient visiblement sur la même longueur d'ondes et allaient essayer de rendre les policiers encore plus fous de colère qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Des noms ? Et bien … Bradley … Scott … Alexis ... », proposa Sirius, d'un air innocent.

« Et ce qui est bien avec le dernier, c'est qu'on peut le donner aussi bien à une fille qu'à un garçon », ajouta James, en secouant la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre. Vous rouliez à plus de 160 km/h, 50 km/h au-dessus de la limite ! C'est une infraction grave, messieurs ! »

« Parce qu'il y a une limite, en plus ? », s'écria James, sincèrement. « Déjà que c'est compliqué à conduire, avec tous ces boutons et toutes ces vitesses, et les embrayages et je ne suis plus trop quoi … En plus, il faut respecter une vitesse particulière ?! »

« Avez-vous au moins le permis ? », interrogea le second policier, soupçonneux.

« Non, mais lui, il a lu plein de choses sur les motos. Il se débrouille vraiment pas mal ! », assura Cornedrue, en montrant son ami.

« Merci, merci », répondit Patmol, en levant les mains modestement.

« Oh, c'est normal ! », répliqua James, avec un sourire franc.

De leur côté, les deux policiers partagèrent un regard circonspect. Sur quelle sorte de phénomènes venaient-ils de tomber ? De leurs côtés, James et Sirius réfléchissaient à vitesse grand V. Étant encore mineurs, il était hors de question d'utiliser la magie, la Trace étant particulièrement efficace dans les endroits vides de population magique. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'ils s'enfuient. Si les policiers poussaient leur investigation, ils découvriraient bien vite que non seulement, aucun des deux jeunes n'avaient le permis, mais qu'en plus ils n'avaient même pas l'âge requis pour le passer.

« Messieurs, nous allons vous demander de nous suivre au poste », déclara l'un deux, fermement.

« Ah oui, mais non, ça va pas être possible. Sa mère nous attend et elle va pas être contente si on tarde trop », l'informa Sirius, tout en regardant James. « En plus, mon chien est tout seul à la maison. »

Le jeune Potter plissa un peu les yeux. Sirius venait d'insister sur le mot « chien » et James finit par hocher la tête, pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien compris son plan pour se débarrasser des policiers. Seulement, il allait falloir courir un peu, avant de se transformer en animagus. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire directement devant des moldus. Ceux-ci continuaient à les menacer, mais James était déjà occupé à observer les alentours. Beaucoup d'arbres, voilà qui était parfait.

« OH, REGARDEZ ! », s'écria Sirius, en tendant le bras en face de lui, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou vers l'exact l'opposé.

James fit de même, surprenant les policiers. Il se jeta derrière un fossé et se transforma aussitôt. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit les moldus approcher, il ne restait plus dans le champ qu'un cerf en train de gratter la terre, l'air de rien. Ils poursuivirent donc leur chemin au pas de course, intrigués par la rapide disparition des adolescents, et Cornedrue se fraya tranquillement un chemin pour se rapprocher de la moto, où un grand chien noir l'attendait déjà. Ils se retransformèrent ensemble et se fut avec des sourires satisfaits que les deux jeunes sorciers reprirent la route, laissant les policiers les chercher dans la nature environnante.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent enfin de Godric's Hollow, il faisait déjà nuit noir mais pourtant, la porte du manoir des Potter était grande ouverte, laissant échapper un large rayon lumineux. Au milieu duquel, deux ombres se distinguaient, l'une plus petite que l'autre.

« Il est plus de vingt-deux heures, les garçons ! », s'écria Euphemia Potter, les mains sur les hanches. « Vous imaginez combien nous étions inquiets de ne pas vous voir revenir ?! Il aurait pu vous arriver n'importe quoi et … »

« D'où elle sort, cette moto ? », interrogea Fleamont, suffisamment stupéfait pour risquer d'interrompre sa femme.

D'ailleurs, Euphemia lui adressa un regard assassin avant de froncer les sourcils et de tourner lentement le visage vers son fils et celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme tel. James crut qu'il allait éclater de rire face à la surprise de sa mère, tandis qu'il descendait de la monture. Sirius l'imita mais avait, étonnement, l'air de sentir bien plus coupable.

« C'est la nouvelle moto de Sirius ! Il l'a acheté ce matin et elle est gé-niale ! », s'exclama le jeune Potter, enthousiasmé par la journée qu'il venait de passer.

« Mais c'est ... Moldu ! », déclara Fleamont, perplexe.

« Et ces choses-là sont affreusement dangereuses ! », poursuivit Euphemia, qui passait alternativement de l'inquiétude à la colère, puis de la surprise à l'angoisse.

« C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé », souffla Sirius, qui enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

James lui adressa un coup d'œil surpris, mais n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour comprendre l'état d'esprit de Sirius. Celui-ci avait beau être l'arrogance incarnée, il se sentait farouchement redevable pour l'accueil que les parents Potter lui réservaient depuis sa fugue. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de se montrer ingrat, en les contrariant ou en les inquiétant. Pour autant, la réponse de Sirius sembla surprendre tout le monde et en un clin d'œil, Euphemia se radoucit.

« Ne t'excuse pas, Sirius », objecta-t-elle. « Bon … Entrez vite les garçons. On en parlera à l'intérieur. Il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un hyppogriffe dehors. Et vous devez avoir faim, non ? »

Le visage de James s'illumina à nouveau. Quand sa mère commençait à parler de nourriture, c'est que la bataille était en partie gagnée. La femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'éloigna dans la cuisine, tandis que les trois hommes pénétraient dans la maison.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as acheté cette chose moldue, Sirius », reprit Fleamont, en haussant les sourcils derrière ses lunettes. « Nous avons des balais très performants. Si encore nous étions resté à l'époque des Comète 180, j'aurais compris. Mais il y a eu de nettes améliorations. »

« D'ailleurs, Nimbus va sortir un nouveau modèle à la fin de l'année. On parle d'une accélération de 150 km/h en dix secondes », renchérit James, qui avait déjà un achat en tête.

« 150 km/h ? », s'exclama son père, avec une moue admirative.

« Oh mais Patmol, voilà ce qu'il manque sur ta moto pour éviter les excès de vitesse ! », s'écria le jeune Potter. « Il faut réussir à la faire voler. »

Tout en plissant les yeux, réfléchissant certainement à la mise en œuvre de cette idée brillante, Sirius prit place à côté du père Potter.

« Ça ne vous suffit pas qu'elle roule ? », demanda celui-ci, intrigué.

« Non mais attends, tu vas rire », commença James, en posant les coudes sur la table, convaincu que son père allait partager son incompréhension. « Les moldus imposent des limitations de vitesse sur les routes ! Ils fabriquent des supers engins qui peuvent aller jusqu'à 300, 400 km/h, mais c'est interdit d'aller si vite. Alors je vois vraiment pas l'intérêt de ... »

« C'est à cause des accidents, James », l'informa son père. « Les moldus n'ont pas nos protections. »

« Des petits joueurs ! », grogna le jeune homme.

« N'empêche que cette moto est géniale et que si on réussit à la faire voler … », commença Sirius.

« Les garçons, il faut quand même que vous sachiez que c'est interdit par la loi de trafiquer des objets moldus », le coupa Fleamont, qui n'aimait pourtant pas jouer les rabats-joie.

« Qui veut trafiquer des objets moldus ? », demanda Euphemia, qui émergeait de la cuisine avec un grand plat qui la suivait à portée de baguette et Argis, l'elfe de maison qui trottinait sur ses talons avec un autre plat fumant.

« Personne, ma chérie », assura Mr Potter, en adressant un sourire rassurant à sa femme.

Celle-ci prit place à la table et leva les sourcils en regardant James et Sirius, qui avaient déjà commencé à remplir leurs assiettes.

« Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ? », demanda-t-elle, avec douceur. « Sirius, tu aimes les patates douces, j'espère ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! », répondit précipitamment le jeune homme, en adressant un sourire franc à Euphemia.

« Demande lui plutôt ce qu'il n'aime pas », ironisa James, avec la bouche pleine.

« Ta bouche, James », le réprimanda sa mère. « Argis, merci. Tu peux retourner à la cuisine. »

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles James et Sirius mangèrent à toute vitesse, Mme Potter toussota légèrement et son visage changea du tout au tout. Affable et douce auparavant, ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient désormais l'air d'un Norvégien à crête particulièrement énervé. James baissa la tête vers son assiette pour éviter de croiser son regard, mais trouva le moyen d'adresser une petite grimace à Sirius pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils allaient sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure. Le jeune Black posa doucement sa fourchette et leva la tête, visiblement prêt à affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Mr Potter, lui, prenait tout son temps pour réajuster ses lunettes, tout en regardant sa femme d'un air contrit.

« Par où dois-je commencer ? », déclara Euphemia, dont le regard passait rapidement de James à Sirius. « Vous êtes partis ce matin sans nous laisser le moindre mot et vous rentrez ce soir, dans la nuit noire, à vingt-deux heures passées, avec une _moto moldue_ ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'état d'angoisse dans lequel nous étions ?! »

James, la tête toujours baissée, ne remarqua pas le regard un peu surpris que son père adressa à sa mère. Il se contenta de rester silencieux, en attendant que la tempête passe. La plupart du temps, sa mère s'énervait un peu, rappelant comme elle pouvait être inquiète, à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était dangereux, qu'il y aurait pu avoir des conséquences graves. Et une fois que c'était fait – ça ne durait jamais très longtemps –, il lui suffisait d'afficher un air désolé et l'affaire était close. Il avait une telle habitude de ce genre de scènes qu'il ne s'en formalisait plus. En revanche, Sirius était loin d'en avoir l'habitude. Autant James aurait pu gagner une récompense pour son parfait jeu d'acteur, son meilleur ami avait l'air parfaitement sincère quand il prit la parole.

« Je n'y ai pas du tout pensé », déclara Sirius, à voix basse. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, pour toute l'inquiétude qu'on vous a causé. En fait, on a juste été faire un tour avec la moto, sans voir le temps passer. »

Stupéfait d'entendre une nouvelle fois des excuses sortir de la bouche de son ami, le fils des Potter tourna vivement la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, trop occupé à fixer Euphemia. Celle-ci sembla se radoucir presque instantanément.

« Peut-être que tes parents, Sirius, ne se souciaient pas des endroits où tu allais », commença-t-elle, donnant l'impression de peser chacun de ses mots. « Mais ici, il y a des règles et James est supposé les connaître. Je sais que les vacances viennent de commencer et que vous avez simplement envie de vous amuser. Mais je ne vous demande pas grand chose, simplement que vous nous informiez de l'endroit où vous allez et à quelle heure vous pensez revenir. Que vous rentriez tard certains soirs, _sans exagération tout de même_ , ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux simplement savoir où vous êtes. »

Euphemia adressa un regard triste aux deux adolescents, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Vous savez qu'il se passe des choses affreuses, ces temps-ci. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a des partisans partout et je n'ai pas envie que vous vous retrouviez entre deux baguettes, vous m'entendez ? S'il vous arrivait quelque chose à l'un ou à l'autre … Oh non, je ne peux pas penser à ça … Non, je veux juste savoir où vous êtes. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord là-dessus ? »

« Bien sûr que oui », souffla Sirius, qui semblait prêt à la prendre dans ses bras à tout instant.

James hocha simplement la tête, en échangeant un regard un peu surpris avec son père. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre sa mère si inquiète, et encore moins de l'entendre parler de Voldemort.

« Bien », acquiesça-t-elle, avant de reprendre fermement. « À présent, j'aimerais savoir d'où sort cet engin de l'enfer, garé devant l'entrée du manoir. »

« La moto est à Sirius », répéta James, qui devait se contenir pour ne pas sourire à pleines dents. « Il a reçu un héritage de son oncle au début du mois de décembre et il voulait une moto depuis … Oh, des années ! Alors, on a été dans un magasin moldu ce matin. Et voilà ! »

« En parlant d'héritage, si vous voulez, je peux ... », commença Sirius, avant d'être interrompu par Fleamont Potter, intervenant calmement dans la conversation.

« S'il te plaît, ne nous insulte pas en nous proposant de l'argent, Sirius. Tu es ici chez toi. Au même titre que James, à qui – _jusque là, du moins_ – nous n'avons jamais réclamé d'or. »

Fleamont adressa un sourire amusé à son fils. Celui-ci le lui rendit, avant de tourner la tête vers Sirius, qui semblait à court de mots. Il avait ouvert la bouche mais l'avait refermé presque aussi vite. James se demanda brièvement s'il allait bien et décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« D'ailleurs, tu me dois un gallion, Patmol. Les Canons ont gagné leur dernier match, n'oublie pas », le railla James, en se passant la main dans les cheveux et en appuyant son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Comment ça, les Canons ont gagné ? Les Canons de Chudley ? », s'exclama Fleamont, qui n'en croyait pas sa baguette.

« Mais oui ! », répondit James, en éclatant de rire. « Le pire, c'est qu'ils ont même pas fait exprès ! Le Vif d'Or s'est coincé dans la manche de leur attrapeur. Le match s'est fini après six minutes de jeu, à peine. Il paraît que même les supporters n'ont pas cru l'arbitre quand il a annoncé la victoire des Canons, ils lui ont demandé une confirmation écrite. »

Le père Potter éclata de rire à son tour et bientôt, Euphemia fut la seule à garder un visage impassible. James repéra malgré tout une étincelle de malice dans les yeux de sa mère.

« Les garçons, je crois que nous parlions d'une certaine moto et du fait qu'utiliser un engin pareil représente un risque un peu trop élevé à mon goût », reprit-elle, en parlant fort pour raccrocher leur attention.

« C'est pas du tout dangereux, Maman ! Beaucoup moins que le Quidditch, en tout cas. C'est pas comme si on risquait de tomber de plusieurs mètres », s'écria James, en défendant la moto bec et ongles.

« D'autant plus que je suis un conducteur hors-pair ! », poursuivit Sirius, bien plus assuré que quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Exactement ! Il a tout lu sur les motos, même les notices de sécurité », termina le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Ça t'ennuierait de me montrer comment elle marche, Sirius ? », demanda Mr Potter, l'air particulièrement intéressé tout à coup.

« Fleamont ! », le gronda sa femme, en lui donnant un coup sur le bras.

« Oh ! Simple curiosité, ma chérie. Simple curiosité ... », se défendit maladroitement le grand homme, en haussant plusieurs fois les épaules.

James baissa la tête précipitamment, fourrant une grande quantité de purée de patates douces dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Si t'avais pas été là, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été pire qu'un Norvégien à crête », s'exclama le jeune Potter, une fois que les deux maraudeurs eurent rejoint leur chambre.

« Arrête. Tes parents sont trop cools, Cornedrue », répliqua Sirius, à un James particulièrement surpris.

Cependant, sa stupéfaction fut rapidement oublié, tandis qu'il se rappelait à quoi ressemblait les parents de Sirius. _Forcément, à côté des Black, n'importe quels parents auraient l'air « trop cools »_ , songea James. Le jeune homme manqua de trébucher sur son livre de potions, laissé à l'abandon près de sa malle lorsqu'il en avait extirpé son pyjama la veille au soir. En l'espace d'un instant, son esprit associa les cours de potion à Rogue, à cause de qui il avait passé des soirées et des soirées en retenue. Et finalement, James se rendit compte à quel point il avait des parents merveilleux. N'importe quel parent censé l'aurait déjà jeté à la rue, lui qui n'était pas loin d'atteindre le record de retenues à Poudlard et qui confondait sans aucune gêne 'divertissement modéré' avec 'blagues potentiellement mortelles'.

* * *

 **Note de moi** : Il faut préciser que la scène entre James, Sirius et la police moldue est inspirée d'un écrit de J.K. Rowling. L'idée n'est donc pas de moi, mais je l'ai tellement aimé que j'ai simplement voulu vous la faire partager !


	17. À vaincre sans péril

**Salut à tous !** Voilà un chapitre qui concerne Peter et qui va apporter quelques nouveaux personnages. J'ai hésité un moment avant d'écrire sur lui. Étonnamment (*ironie*), je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Mais d'un autre côté, ça me semble intéressant d'essayer de comprendre comment quelqu'un peut en venir à trahir son meilleur ami, sa femme et leur bébé. Bien sûr, ça viendra petit à petit et il y aura donc d'autres chapitres sur Peter. Mais voilà le début, en tout cas. Bonne lecture à tous !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : VOILÀ DES MAJUSCULES QUI M'ONT FAIT PLAISIR ! :D Merci pour ton super avis ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et je trouve que ça ressemble bien à des comportements que Sirius et les Potter auraient pu avoir. Enfin, qui sait ! Le chapitre qui suit se passe encore pendant les vacances. Moins drôle que le précédent, mais disons qu'il est utile ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! À très bientôt !

 **Danaud64** : Ah, ah, la police, c'était prévisible, ils l'ont bien cherché ! Et tiens, je me suis fait exactement la même réflexion sur Fleamont et Mr Weasley. Bien que Mr Weasley est plutôt intéressé par le côté moldu, Fleamont, lui, il adore tout ce qui peut être drôle, en règle générale. J'le considère comme la copie conforme de James, avec quelques années en plus, bien plus un grand-père cool qu'un père autoritaire. Et pour Euphemia, je suis très heureuse que tu l'aies ressenti comme ça. Ils ont eu James tard, après avoir pas mal galéré, alors je crois qu'elle chérit James comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle lui pardonnerait presque tout, je pense. Et maintenant qu'il y a Sirius ... Elle craque son slip. Deux petits gars à gâter, c'est le bonheur ! Et je suis bien contente que tu laisses un commentaire de temps en temps. Tu es entièrement pardonnée, d'un coup ! J'te dis à très vite, enfin j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : À vaincre sans péril**

 **Date : Jeudi 30 décembre 1976 – POV Peter**

« Peter, tu vas être en retard ! », gronda Enid Pettigrow, en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. « Tu n'es toujours pas debout ? Tu dois pourtant être parti dans une demi-heure ! »

Loin d'être un lève-tôt, le jeune garçon grogna, ouvrant un œil avant de le refermer. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, Peter en profitait pour passer la totalité de ses matinées au lit. Au grand dam de sa mère.

« Il faut que tu te lèves tout de suite ! », insista celle-ci.

« J'irai plus tard », marmonna-t-il, d'une voix pâteuse. « De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, James et Sirius dorment encore. »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je devais refermer la cheminée après ton départ. Et comme je dois bientôt partir travailler, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. D'autant que les parents de James Potter sont prévenus que tu vas bientôt arriver. Les faire attendre serait malpoli. Ils me rendent déjà le fier service de t'amener à King's Cross dimanche. Ce serait mal les remercier, Peter. »

La petite sorcière replète traversa la chambre tant bien que mal, évitant les piles de vêtements et les papiers de bonbons abandonnés par terre. Elle ouvrit les volets pour éclairer un peu la pièce et fronça les sourcils, mécontente.

« Et tu n'as même pas fait ta valise ! », s'écria-t-elle, en hochant la tête.

« Sans magie, c'est trop long », se plaignit le jeune garçon.

« _Failamalle_! », murmura Enid, ne voulant pas perdre de temps en négociation. « Et maintenant, dépêche-toi de descendre pour prendre ton petit-déjeuner. »

Les yeux toujours clos, Peter sourit largement en entendant ses affaires se ranger d'elles-même dans sa valise. Il avait beau n'être arrivé à la maison qu'il y a dix jours, il avait déjà trouvé le moyen de s'éparpiller. Et une fois que cela était fait, autant dire que la tâche de rangement lui paraissait bien trop complexe. En ce matin pluvieux de décembre, Peter se leva finalement en se disant qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'être un sorcier.

Malgré ça, ce ne fut qu'au bout de quarante longues minutes que le jeune Pettigrow fut prêt à partir.

« Je vais être en retard, Peter », grogna encore sa mère, agacée d'abord avant de changer d'humeur. « Oh, dire que je ne vais pas te voir pendant six mois ... »

Pour la petite femme, laisser partir son fils unique était toujours un crève-cœur. D'autant plus que lorsqu'il était en vacances à la maison, elle avait toujours d'importantes obligations professionnelles et ne pouvait pas le voir beaucoup. Oh, elle n'avait certes pas un métier très valorisé. Mais faire le ménage au ministère de la magie était, malgré tout, bien utile.

Peter détestait ça. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il se rappelait surtout de voir sa mère partir au travail. Chez les Pettigrow, partir était une sorte de tradition, apparemment. Son père, un moldu, était parti quelques temps après sa naissance, les laissant, sa mère et lui, dans une situation financière et psychique particulièrement fragile. Et le jeune homme que Peter était désormais devenu détestait cette situation. Il se retrouvait toujours seul à la maison, occupé à jalouser les grandes familles sorcières qui possédaient plus qu'elles ne pouvaient même en dépenser. La vie serait tellement plus facile s'il avait appartenu à l'une de ces familles. D'ailleurs, il avait mis un moment avant de comprendre la fugue de Sirius. Certes, les Black étaient loin d'être sympathiques. Mais Patmol n'avait jamais manqué de rien. D'ailleurs, après avoir été déshérité par sa mère, il avait même réussi à hériter d'un oncle. La vie est injuste, voilà ce que se répétait Peter pendant ses jours de déprime. Même si lui non plus n'avait jamais vraiment manqué de rien. Il possédait même d'incroyables collections de disques de rock sorcier et de tee-shirts de groupes musicaux dont il était particulièrement fier.

Il regarda sa mère enfiler son tablier de travail, en grimaçant un peu. Elle avait en permanence mal au dos et semblait un peu plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Peter ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu honte, de se dire que si elle avait eu un peu plus d'ambition, elle ne serait pas obligée de nettoyer les crasses des autres aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme savait qu'il aurait du être un peu plus reconnaissant et qu'avoir honte d'elle était particulièrement ingrat. Mais il avait seize ans et il fallait croire qu'il était encore dans l'âge bête. Parce que rien ne put l'empêcher de se promettre de faire mieux qu'elle … En vérité, c'était aussi tout ce que lui souhaitait sa mère.

« Ne fais pas de bêtises, d'accord ? », déclara Enid Pettigrow, en posant ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. « Sois prudent. Et sois sage. »

« Mais oui ! », assura Peter, en hochant la tête d'impatience.

« Tu remerciera encore Mr et Mme Potter pour moi. Allez, maintenant, tu vas me manquer mais il faut que tu files ! Bonne journée et profite bien de tes derniers jours de vacances. »

« A plus tard, Maman ! »

Le jeune homme grimpa dans la cheminée, après y avoir placé sa valise et la cage de son hibou Griggs. Il adressa un sourire à sa mère, qui semblait presque au bord des larmes. Mal à l'aise et impatient de retrouver James et Sirius, Peter jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et se retrouva dans une pièce bien plus grande et chaleureuse que le salon de la maisonnette des Pettigrew. James avait vraiment une chance incroyable, songea Peter une nouvelle fois. Il avait tout ce dont on pouvait rêver : une chambre immense et décorée aux goûts de n'importe quel jeune sorcier, des parents qui ne lui refusaient jamais rien et qui n'arrivaient pas vraiment à le réprimander malgré toutes les plaintes de McGonagall, un balai de course dernier cri qui lui permettait de gagner l'essentiel de ses matchs et de devenir l'idole de tous les Gryffondors, des robes de sorciers taillées sur mesure, un certain charisme et des compétences magiques indéniables. Peter avala sa salive. Pourquoi n'était-il pas né dans sa famille, par Merlin ?!

« Bonjour Peter ! », s'exclama Euphemia Potter, avec son habituel sourire si amical.

« Bonjour Mme Potter ! Salut James ! »

« Chalut ! Cha va ? », déclara James, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Après avoir répondu brièvement, Peter fut invité à s'asseoir par la mère de son ami et se vit même proposer une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat. Malgré la proximité de son petit-déjeuner, le jeune homme accepta sans une once d'hésitation. Jamais, ô grand jamais, Peter Pettigrow ne refuserait du gâteau confectionné par l'elfe de maison des Potter. Ou par qui que ce soit d'autre, en fait !

« Sirius dort encore ? », demanda-t-il, entre deux bouchés.

« Tu parles. Pour Noël, mes parents lui ont offert tout un kit pour nettoyer sa moto. Alors là, il est dehors, sous la pluie, à la bichonner. Comme il l'a fait hier, avant-hier et le jour d'avant. »

« Tu crois qu'il voudra bien que je l'essaye, la moto ? », s'enquit Peter, avec excitation.

« C'est pas si simple à conduire », répondit James, en grimaçant un peu. « Et je suis même pas convaincu que tes pieds touchent le sol, en fait ! »

« Ah ... », soupira le plus petit des Maraudeurs, un peu déçu.

« Mais Patmol sera d'accord et rien ne t'empêche d'essayer ! », répliqua son ami, en essayant de se rattraper. « En fait, on voudrait essayer de la faire voler. Ca serait carrément plus cool ! »

« La faire voler ? Mais vous savez comment faire ça ? », l'interrogea Peter, admiratif.

« Faire voler quoi ? » demanda Euphemia Potter, qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main.

« Un dirico », lâcha James précipitamment, tout en haussant les sourcils, sans doute surpris de sa propre improvisation. « Hagrid a trouvé une femelle le mois dernier. Tu sais, c'est une espèce d'oiseau assez bruyant qui ne vole pas. Mais Hagrid voudrait bien essayer de lui apprendre. »

« Je crois que c'est voué à l'échec, les garçons. Les diricos ne volent pas, ce n'est pas dans leur nature. Ça m'étonne que Hagrid ne sache pas ça », commenta Mme Potter, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

James haussa les épaules et Peter se contenta de mâcher la dernière bouchée de son gâteau. Son ami avait un sacré talent pour le mensonge, c'était toujours impressionnant d'en être le témoin. C'est ce moment-là que Sirius choisit pour faire son apparition.

« J'ai besoin d'aller acheter de l'huile pour la moto », annonça-t-il, en s'asseyant près de James. « Oh salut Queudver ! Déjà réveillé ? »

« Ouais, ma mère devait aller travailler. Mais ça m'étonne surtout que toi, tu sois réveillé ! »

« Tu rigoles. Depuis que je suis l'heureux propriétaire de cette magnifique moto, j'ai des responsabilités ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand t'auras des enfants ? », s'amusa James, qui venait de finir son petit-déjeuner.

« C'est pas prévu. Et puis, je pense que Minerva et moi, on pourra pas en avoir. Elle doit être trop vieille pour avoir des enfants. »

« Sirius ! », s'exclama Euphemia, la mine un peu sévère. « On ne parle pas d'un professeur comme ça ! »

« Je rigole, je rigole ! », répliqua Sirius, avec un petit sourire gênant, en levant les mains devant lui.

« Je sais mais quand même … Un minimum de respect, s'il te plaît. Minerva est une grande sorcière », souffla-t-elle, en se radoucissant. « Bon, est-ce que tu as besoin d'un peu d'argent moldu pour l'huile ? »

« Oh non, merci ! Il doit m'en rester suffisamment », assura le jeune homme.

L'espace d'un instant, en regardant Sirius et la mère de James, Peter se demanda si lui aussi pourrait être adopté si facilement par la famille Potter. Ce serait clairement le rêve. Le petit maraudeur soupira discrètement. Ce n'était sans doute pas pour aujourd'hui.

Après que James ait finalement trouvé son manteau, les trois adolescents prirent la route pour le village moldu le plus proche. La discussion fut animée sur la route du magasin. James et Sirius n'arrêtèrent pas une minute et racontèrent leur mésaventure avec la police moldue, rendant l'histoire encore plus rocambolesque qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

« Et vous vous êtes juste enfui comme ça, sans avoir aucun problème ? », s'étonna Peter, impressionné.

« On a tellement galéré pour devenir animagus, on peut bien en profiter maintenant, non ? », s'enthousiasma James, avant de pousser la porte de la petite épicerie du coin.

Peter suivit ses deux amis jusqu'au rayon dédié à l'automobile, mais fut vite ennuyé par la conversation qu'ils débutèrent avec l'un des vendeurs sur la meilleure huile de vidange. Le petit Queudver entreprit donc de faire le tour du magasin, jetant un œil un peu dubitatif sur les objets moldus. Rien ne bougeait et de ce fait, rien ne semblait particulièrement attrayant. Rien sauf … Les disques, bien sûr. Peter ne connaissait pas vraiment très bien la musique moldue. Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait réunir les communautés, c'était bien la musique, alors Peter entreprit d'y jeter un œil.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? », demanda une voix féminine, tout à coup.

Les mains entre les disques, Peter sursauta, manquant d'en faire tomber la moitié par terre.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Je pensais que tu m'avais entendu arriver », s'excusa la jeune vendeuse.

Queudver cligna des yeux. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que lui et pourtant, elle portait l'uniforme de la boutique, une chemise blanche avec un petit écusson sur lequel était brodé le prénom « Lucy ».

« C'est pas grave », bredouilla-t-il.

« C'est mon album préféré », annonça-t-elle, en baissant les yeux sur le vinyle que Peter tenait entre ses doigts.

« Ah ! Je ne connais pas. »

« Alors, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques. Je les ai vu en concert, il y a quelques mois. C'était incroyable. Le guitariste est fabuleux. Il faut au moins que tu écoutes l'album ! », s'exclama la jeune fille, dont le sourire ne faisait que grandir à mesure qu'elle parlait de musique.

« En fait, je regardais juste. J'ai pas d'argent sur moi », soupira Peter, un peu désolé.

« Oh mais alors, je peux te prêter mon album ! Tu l'écoutera et tu me dira ce que t'en as pensé ! »

Peter ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu, en reposant doucement le vinyle sur l'étalage. En réalité, il n'avait même pas encore regardé le nom du groupe.

« Ce serait super », répondit-il à la jeune fille.

« Alors attends-moi ici. Je vais te le chercher. »

Lucy fit alors volte-face et se pressa de rejoindre l'arrière-boutique, laissant sur place un Peter quelque peu surpris. Habituellement, les gens avaient tendance à le saluer brièvement ou à l'ignorer totalement. Pas elle visiblement. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien de différent des autres. Elle était petite, encore plus que lui peut-être. Elle était assez banale, en réalité, avec des cheveux bruns sommairement attachés, la peau pâle, de grands yeux tout ronds et des lèvres roses toutes fines. Est-ce qu'elle était jolie ? Peter ne saurait vraiment le dire. Pour lui, toutes les filles avaient quelque chose d'intimidant. Le jeune homme se secoua un peu. Elle portait l'uniforme de la boutique, c'était donc la moindre des choses qu'elle soit gentille avec les clients. L'air enjoué, elle revint quelques instants plus tard et lui tendit le disque avec un petit sourire.

« J'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer ! », annonça-t-elle, tout en semblant étrangement convaincue.

« Pour te le rendre, je repasse ici ? », s'enquit Peter.

« Ça dépend. Je termine mon travail ici, demain midi. Donc si tu veux me le rendre après, il faudra passer chez moi », répondit Lucy, en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce que tu vois la grande maison en briques rouges, au coin de la rue ? »

« Je crois, oui. »

« Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à passer me le rapporter ! Et si tu aimes, je pourrais peut-être t'en prêter d'autres ! »

« Ça serait génial. Merci beau ... », commença Peter, avant d'être coupé.

« QUEUDVER ! On y va ! », appela James, près de la porte d'entrée.

« Queudver ? », demanda Lucy rapidement.

« C'est mon surnom ! Je m'appelle Peter, en fait », répliqua celui-ci, en lui adressant un petit sourire avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être sur une autre planète. Cette conversation était peut-être des plus normales pour les gens ordinaires. Mais pas pour lui ! Pas avec une fille ! Pas du tout ! En plus, il avait réussi à ne pas trop rougir, ni à trop bafouiller.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Peter ? », demanda Sirius, tenant son bidon d'huile entre ses bras comme on tient un nouveau-né.

« Pour rien ! », balbutia-t-il, gêné.

« Et ça, c'est quoi ? » l'interrogea James, en montrant le disque qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« C'est la vendeuse, Lucy, qui me l'a prêté ! Elle pense que je devrais aimer. »

« Et tu comptes l'écouter comment ? C'est un truc moldu, ça marche pas dans nos postes. »

« On va trouver une solution », assura Sirius, en haussant les épaules. « Bon, on rentre ? Ma bien-aimée me manque ! »

« Ta bien-aimée ? », demanda Peter, sans comprendre.

« Sa moto, Queudver. Sa moto », répondit James, impassible.

Il fallut presque trois heures de recherche active et l'aide de Fleamont Potter pour trouver et ensorceler un tourne-disque, afin que Peter puisse enfin écouter Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap de AC/DC, l'album préféré de la vendeuse. Il ne s'était jamais beaucoup intéressé à la musique moldue, mais cet album fut une grande révélation.

« C'est vraiment la musique que t'apprécies ou c'est la fille ? », railla Sirius, en se raclant la gorge, hautain sans même le vouloir.

« Lily me manque », grommela James, lamentablement affalé dans le canapé.

Peter grimaça un peu en regardant Sirius. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Il était simplement hors de question qu'ils laissent leur ami déprimer de cette façon.

« Quidditch alors ? », proposa Patmol, en se levant, déjà opérationnel.

Le plus petit des Maraudeurs recracha le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire, tandis qu'il tourna rapidement la tête vers la fenêtre. Dehors, il pleuvait tellement que l'on pouvait entendre l'eau se fracasser contre le sol.

« Quidditch ! », s'exclama James, qui se levait aussi, se passant une main dans les cheveux au passage.

« Vous avez subi un sortilège de confusion, les gars ? Vous avez vu comme il pleut ! », tenta de les raisonner Peter, qui avait encore les fesses bien accrochées au fauteuil.

« A vaincre sans péril, on triomphe sans gloire », articula James, la main sur le cœur.

« Tu fais le gardien, par contre, Queudver ! », l'informa Sirius.

Peter lâcha un soupir incroyablement long et se leva pour aller attraper le miroir double-sens de son ami. Il prononça « Remus Lupin » et l'image de ce dernier s'afficha rapidement dans le miroir.

« Salut Peter ! », s'écria celui-ci, l'air un peu moins fatigué qu'à l'habitude.

« Remus … Je t'embête pas longtemps. Je voulais juste te dire adieu. On va jouer au Quidditch là. La ville sera bientôt plus inondée que le lac de Poudlard, mais on va quand même jouer au Quidditch. Normalement, sereinement », annonça Peter, quelque peu fébrile.

« T'as tout mon soutien moral », compatit Remus, tout en étant bien amusé.

« Queudver t'a dit qu'il s'était trouvé une copine ? », demanda James, coupant court à toute conversation convenable.

« Ah non ! » avoua Remus, surpris.

« Arrête James, c'est pas ma copine ! », se révolta Peter, en se grattant la tête.

« T'es un maraudeur. Si tu veux qu'elle le devienne, elle le deviendra ! » assura Sirius, décidé.

« Mais c'est une moldue ! »

« Et alors ?! La mère de Lunard est une moldue et elle est super cool ! »

« D'ailleurs, comment ça va, Lunard ? T'as reçu le bouquin qu'on t'a envoyé ? »

« Et comment ! », répondit Remus, en montrant au miroir l'exemplaire de « Créatures abominables des profondeurs » qu'il était visiblement en train de lire.

« On savait bien que t'allais aimer un truc bizarre comme ça ! », déclara Sirius, en hochant la tête. « On va jouer, les gars ? Quand il fera nuit, ça sera trop tard ! »

« Déjà qu'il pleut ... », marmonna Peter.

« A vaincre sans péril, on ... », commença James, plein d'entrain.

« On sait, Cornedrue. On sait ! », termina Sirius, en riant.

Les trois amis saluèrent Remus, le laissant au chaud chez lui devant sa lecture, et sortirent de la maison, leurs balais sur l'épaule et un souaffle dans les mains de James. Au grand désespoir de Peter, une fois que le Quidditch commençait, il était rare de connaître l'heure de fin de partie. Et la pluie ne faiblissait pas. Froide, collante, elle s'immisçait sous les vêtements du petit maraudeur, le frigorifiant complètement. En fin d'après-midi, il lui était devenu presque impossible de décoller ses mains du balai. C'est ainsi qu'il se débrouilla pour faire un arrêt de l'épaule et un second de la pointe des orteils, sans même être sûr qu'ils ne s'étaient pas brisés sur le coup.

« Ah, c'était GÉNIAL ! J'ADORE le Quidditch sous la pluie ! », s'extasia James, tandis qu'ils rentraient tous les trois chez les Potter.

Le grand Black et le capitaine des Gryffondors dégoulinaient de pluie, mais n'avaient pas l'air d'en souffrir, si l'on en jugeait par leurs grands sourires. C'était loin d'être le cas pour Peter, qui tremblait comme le Saule Cogneur sous la neige. Il dut se battre avec ses vêtements collants pour les retirer et manqua de s'endormir sous l'eau chaude de la douche. Quel plaisir ensuite de s'étendre sur le matelas doux et moelleux installé par terre dans la chambre de James, la couette chaude remontée jusqu'au menton ...

Quelle horreur de se réveiller, quelques heures plus tard, en sentant chacun de ses muscles hurler de douleur. Peter tenta de se tourner sur le côté pour voir si ses amis étaient réveillés, mais grimaça et abandonna sans combattre davantage.

« C'est parce que tu manques d'entraînement, Queudver », expliqua James, sur un ton d'expert sportif.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par une armée de géants », se plaignit le jeune homme, en grognant un peu.

« Mais savoir que tu vas revoir ta copine cet après-midi, ça va te revigorer, pas vrai ? », lança Sirius, qui était en train de s'habiller quelques mètres plus loin.

Peter laissa échapper un petit rire, mais ne répondit rien. Comment aurait-il pu oublier ? Pour le revigorer, oui, ça le revigorait ! Mais le jeune Pettigrow avait aussi un sacré trac. Qu'allait-il pouvoir lui dire ? Allait-il perdre tous ses moyens ? Devant James et Sirius, ce n'était pas impossible. Et si ça trouve, Lucy allait juste vouloir récupérer son vinyle et point à la ligne. La nervosité de Peter ne fit que s'accroître à mesure que le temps passait et il eut même du mal à manger lors du repas du midi. À côté de Sirius, James et Fleamont qui parlaient avec animation de la saison de Quidditch et du fait que le club de Flaquemare était bien parti pour gagner la Coupe de la Ligue, Queudver faisait pâle figure.

« Ah, salut Peter ! », s'exclama Lucy, en ouvrant la porte de la maison en briques rouges.

« Salut ! J'te présente Sirius et James », déclara-t-il d'une traite en montrant ses amis de la main. « Les gars, c'est Lucy donc ! »

« Enchanté ! », ajouta le jeune Potter, en inclinant la tête.

« Moi aussi. Alors, ce disque ? Tu l'as aimé ? », demanda-t-elle, impatiemment.

« Ouais, je comprends que ça soit ton préféré », bredouilla Peter, en sentant tous les regards sur lui.

Derrière la jeune fille postée dans l'encadrement de la porte, sautillait un petit garçon brun qui n'avait sans doute pas plus de six ans. Armé d'un ballon ovale, il tirait sans cesse sur le pull de Lucy.

« Arrête Tim ! », ordonna la jeune fille, avant de tourner la tête vers les trois garçons à nouveau. « Est-ce que vous voulez entrer boire quelque chose ? »

« Mais je veux aller jouer au rugby », gémit le petit garçon.

« Seulement si on dérange pas ! », répliqua James, en haussant les épaules.

« Bien sûr que non. Entrez ! », fit-elle, en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Peter fut le premier à entrer et manqua de se faire renverser par ce qui ressemblait au premier abord à une tornade. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'était en réalité une femme, sans doute la mère de Lucy, occupée à enfiler une botte en sautant sur un pied. Déséquilibrée, elle avait bien du faire 3 ou 4 mètres depuis qu'elle avait commencé l'enfilage. Le petit maraudeur laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. C'est d'ailleurs son rire qui fit remarquer à la femme que trois garçons avaient pénétré dans sa maison. Elle s'arrêta ainsi rapidement de sautiller, pour retrouver une certaine contenance.

« Bonjour les garçons ! », s'exclama-t-elle, en adressant un sourire à chacun d'entre eux.

La femme était la copie conforme de sa fille, Lucy. Elle avait un visage avenant et un sourire qui donnait l'impression d'être l'invité qu'elle attendait depuis très longtemps. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, tant elle était jeune.

« Maman, j'te présente Peter à qui j'ai prêté mon disque, et Sirius et James, ses amis. J'leur ai proposé d'entrer boire un verre ! », annonça Lucy, qui refermait la porte derrière elle.

« Je veux pas boire un verre, je veux jouer au rugby ... », marmonnait toujours le petit Tim.

« Oh mais tu es James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? », s'étonna la femme, tout à coup. « J'ai travaillé pour ton père quand je sortais à peine de Poudlard ! À l'époque où il commençait tout juste à mettre au point la potion capillaire Lissenplis. C'est fou ce que tu lui ressembles ! »

« Mais vous êtes des sorciers alors ? », s'écria Lucy, dont la voix résonna depuis la cuisine.

« Le monde est vraiment petit », commenta James, effaré.

« Je suis déçue de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus avec vous mais il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler. Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de ma part, James ! Enfin, de la part de Maeve Prescott ! », recommanda la jeune femme, qui se recouvrait d'une longue cape multicolore.

Peter suivait des yeux la mère de Lucy, qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger. En l'espace de dix secondes, elle attrapa son sac, ramassa des papiers tombés par terre pour les poser sur un buffet, embrassa le front de son petit garçon et attrapa une bouteille de bièraubeurre dans les bras de sa fille, revenue de la cuisine.

« C'est pour la route ! », annonça-t-elle. « Bonne journée à tout le monde ! Et à ce soir, mes deux enfants préférés ! »

« Vous êtes combien d'enfants ? », demanda Sirius, tandis que Mme Prescott avait déjà disparu derrière la porte d'entrée.

« On est que deux », répliqua une Lucy amusée, en tendant une bouteille à chacun des garçons présents.

« Et moi, je veux jouer au rugby ... », chuchota le petit Tim, toujours collé à sa sœur.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard ? », s'enquit Peter, en mettant les pieds dans le chaudron.

James et Sirius se tournèrent soudainement vers lui, lui adressant un regard exaspéré. Le jeune maraudeur rougit violemment, sans comprendre. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ?

« Je n'ai pas de pouvoir », répondit la jeune fille, d'une voix neutre.

Peter ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir de grands yeux. A l'exception d'Argus Rusard, il n'avait jamais vu de cracmol et Lucy était loin de ressembler au concierge de Poudlard. Gêné, il toussota un peu et sentit ses joues s'empourprer encore un peu plus. Paradoxalement, il eut l'impression que la température de la pièce venait de passer de 20 à – 10 degrès en quelques secondes. Il aurait du s'en douter. La grande majorité des jeunes sorciers britanniques allait à Poudlard. En plus, rien dans la maison n'indiquait que des sorciers vivaient là, si ce n'était la présence de bièraubeurres. Peter leva maladroitement sa bouteille à la bouche. Ça l'empêcherait sans doute de dire de nouvelles bêtises.

« Alors, il paraît que tu veux jouer au rugby, Tim ? », demanda Sirius, comme si c'était une découverte.

« OUI ! », s'exclama le petit garçon, en hochant frénétiquement la tête, content que quelqu'un l'entende enfin. « Vous voulez jouer avec moi ? »

« D'abord, va falloir que tu nous expliques comment on joue ! », annonça James, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de rugby de sa vie.

« Je vais vous apprendre ! Vous avez l'air d'avoir du potentiel ! », assura Tim, avec sérieux, en attrapant la main du jeune Potter.

La mine étonnée, James se tourna vers les autres adolescents, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Ils traversèrent donc le salon jusqu'à une porte située à l'opposé et les voilà déjà arrivés dans le jardin. Le petit garçon était désormais plus que surexcité à l'idée d'ENFIN pouvoir jouer au rugby. D'autant plus qu'il venait de rencontrer trois jeunes hommes taillés pour l'affronter. C'était Noël avant l'heure !

En posant le pied sur l'herbe humide, Peter ne put s'empêcher de soupirer doucement. Ils allaient encore finir complètement trempés et passablement frigorifiés. C'était TOUJOURS comme ça. Mais après que Lucy lui ait adressé un adorable sourire, son appréhension se dissipa bien vite. Et finalement, apprendre à jouer au rugby s'avéra plutôt amusant. Tim était intarissable sur les commentaires et les explications, et James et Sirius se comportaient comme des enfants de son âge, se laissant plaquer par le petit garçon avec un enthousiasme communicatif. Lucy, quant à elle, redoutait les plaquages et finissait toujours par lancer la balle n'importe où pour éviter de se retrouver par terre. Même une fois qu'elle avait lâché le ballon, elle continuait à courir de peur qu'on ne la poursuive, provoquant le rire des trois garçons. L'après-midi passa incroyablement vite tant les jeunes s'amusaient et le père Prescott fut surpris, en revenant du travail, de trouver tant de monde dans son jardin.

« Papa ! », s'écria Tim, en adressant un grand signe de la main à son père.

Peter se redressa pour regarder le nouveau venu. Il était grand, mince, barbu et semblait aussi jeune que sa femme. Il portait un costume moldu plutôt chic mais son grand sourire compensait bien l'air sévère que lui donnait sa accoutrement. À côté de la bande de jeunes recouverts de boue, sa présence immaculée jurait un peu.

« Papa ! Il faut que je te présente mes meilleurs amis ! », annonça le petit garçon à son père qui s'approchait. « C'est des sorciers, mais ils adorent aussi le rugby, comme moi ! »

« Bonjour monsieur ! », le salua James, en serrant la main du grand homme. « Je m'appelle James et voilà Sirius. Et Peter ! »

« On s'est rencontrés hier au magasin », poursuivit Lucy, les mains sur le ventre tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle.

« Bienvenue chez nous, alors ! Et pas de 'monsieur' avec moi. Appelez-moi Bryn. Je ne suis pas encore Ministre de la Magie ! », dit-il, avec un sourire en coin, tandis que Tim tirait sur le bas de sa veste. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tu joues avec nous ? », lui demanda le petit garçon, dont les yeux brillaient. « Avec toi, il manquera juste Maman pour faire une équipe de rugby à sept ! »

« Bien sûr que je joue avec vous ! », confirma Bryn, en retirant sa veste.

« Je veux une équipe avec James et Sirius ! », cria Tim, les bras levés.

Et ce fut donc sous une brume naissante que James, Sirius et Tim s'évertuèrent à plaquer Lucy, Peter et Mr Prescott, dont la chemise blanche devint de plus en plus brune à mesure que le temps passait. La seule chose qui arrêta la fine équipe fut la nuit qui les empêchait de voir le ballon et donc de plaquer la bonne personne. Un inconvénient relativement important, tout de même ...

Se moquant de la quantité de boue dont ils étaient tous recouverts, le père de Lucy et Tim les invitèrent donc à entrer dans la cuisine, leur offrant à chacun une grande tasse de chocolat chaud. Les trois maraudeurs eurent chacun une petite pensée pour Remus, dont l'amour pour le chocolat n'était plus à démontrer, et qui manquait malheureusement ça.

« Où est-ce que vous travaillez, Bryn ? », s'intéressa Sirius, qui se balançait sur les pieds de sa chaise comme toujours.

« Au Ministère. Au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu », répondit le grand homme, qui étirait ses muscles tendus.

« C'est intéressant ? », renchérit James, les coudes posés sur la table, le menton posé sur la main.

« Si vous le lancez sur son boulot, il ne va plus s'arrêter », les prévint Lucy, en riant légèrement.

« Très intéressant ! C'est peut-être pas le boulot le important du Ministère mais ce qu'on fait est utile, mine de rien. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, on a confisqué tout un lot de sèche-cheveux ensorcelés. La plupart faisaient disparaître les cheveux de ceux qui les utilisaient, mais certains étaient si mal ensorcelés qu'ils auraient mis feu à la tête des moldus. Imaginez les drames qui auraient pu se produire ! Bon, on a aussi saisi des bidons de lessive qui disaient « laver plus blanc que blanc ». Tellement blanc donc, que tous les vêtements disparaissaient au lavage. Il paraît qu'une des victimes s'est présentée à la police seulement vêtue de sa paire de chaussettes rescapée. »

Un grand boum retentit, tout à coup, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tim, exténué par l'exercice de la journée, venait de s'assoupir sur la table de la cuisine. Il fut cependant bien vite réveillé en sentant sa tête cogner contre le bois et se redressa, l'air de rien.

« Non, non, je ne suis pas fatigué ! », assura-t-il, en clignant des yeux, faisant rire sa famille et les maraudeurs.

« Et votre femme, elle travaille où ? On l'a croisé, mais on a pas eu le temps de lui demander », demanda James, qui souriait toujours.

« Elle est vendeuse chez Pirouette et Badin. C'est un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Oh, croyez-moi … On connaît ! », assura Sirius, qui laissa échapper un rire amusé.

« D'ailleurs, on aurait bien quelque chose à lui demander ! », s'exclama James, tout à coup.

« Oh mais sans problème. Repassez demain. Elle sera là en fin d'après-midi ! »

« Et on pourra rejouer au rugby ! », fit la petite voix de Tim, qui avait abandonné la lutte et fourré sa tête dans ses bras.

Avant de partir, ce soir-là, Peter rendit le disque d'AC/DC à Lucy et la jeune fille trouva le moyen de le lui en prêter un nouveau. Le jeune homme lui promit de lui en amener un des siens, après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien en possession d'un poste de musique magique.

Arrivé chez les Potter, Peter mit un moment à choisir le disque en question, vidant presque toute sa malle pendant la recherche. Le lendemain, alors que les trois garçons frappaient à la porte des Prescott, le petit maraudeur avait finalement opté pour les Rockets. La porte s'ouvrit et Peter parut un moment stupéfait de ne voir personne. C'est en entendant un cri étouffé qu'il comprit que c'était le petit Tim qui avait ouvert et que ce dernier avait directement foncé dans les jambes de James, pour étreindre son nouvel ami.

« Depuis qu'il est levé, Tim n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous ! », s'exclama Lucy, qui arrivait tranquillement. « Entrez les gars ! Restez pas dehors ! »

« On va jouer au rugby ? », demandait déjà le petit garçon, qui restait bien placé entre James et Sirius à présent.

« J'espère que tu t'es bien échauffé ? », s'enquit Sirius, qui retirait sa veste en cuir et étirait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Bien sûr ! », répondit Tim, toujours très sérieux lorsque l'on parlait de rugby.

Il ne fallut qu'un petit quart d'heure ce jour-là pour que James, Sirius, Peter, Tim et Lucy soient à nouveau couverts de terre de la tête aux pieds, leur donnant un air de combattants. Le souffle court, la jeune fille finit par abandonner avant les autres pour se réfugier sur les petites marches de la maison. Peter en profita pour s'arrêter également. Quidditch jeudi, rugby vendredi, rugby samedi. Tout ce sport commençait à tirer un peu sur les muscles inusités du jeune homme. Au final, Peter et Lucy rirent presque encore plus à regarder James soulever Tim pour qu'il attrape la balle que Sirius lui lançait. Les voir s'amuser comme des gamins faisait plaisir à voir.

« Ça doit vraiment être super, Poudlard », soupira Lucy, en faisant une petite moue. « Vous avez vraiment de la chance. »

« J'imagine que les écoles moldues ont leurs avantages, non ? », répondit Peter, en hochant un peu la tête.

« Je suis dans une bonne école, je ne vais pas me plaindre », continua la jeune fille. « Mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir ma place nulle part. Pour les sorciers, je ne suis pas l'une d'entre eux et pour les moldus, je ne suis pas non plus vraiment normale. C'est compliqué. »

« J'imagine », murmura le petit maraudeur, en tournant la tête vers elle. « Mais tu n'as vraiment rien à envier aux autres, je trouve. »

« Merci », chuchota Lucy, avant de se reprendre. « Bon, Peter, on va pas se laisser abattre, pas vrai ? Tu veux que je te montre ma collection de disques, alors ? »

« Avec grand plaisir ! », répondit-il, en sautant sur ses jambes.

La chambre de Lucy valait vraiment le détour et Peter passa un bon quart d'heure à tout regarder. Des tas de posters dédicacés, de photos de concerts, de casquettes et de tee-shirts de groupes musicaux et un grand placard dédié à ses disques de rock. Ils passèrent un autre quart d'heure à discuter de ces vinyles.

« Ah tiens. C'est le premier album que j'ai choisi moi-même, j'avais six ans », commenta Lucy, en tendant l'album cartonné et passablement abîmé à Peter. « Je l'écoutais en boucle. »

« Les Beatles ? Pour une fois, je connais ! », s'écria Peter, tout sourire.

« J'espère bien ! C'est grâce à eux que j'ai commencé la guitare. »

« Tu me fais écouter ça ? », demanda le jeune homme, le visage implorant.

« Hum … Let it be, alors » répondit Lucy, en attrapant l'instrument avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Un accord après l'autre, une phrase après l'autre, Peter eut l'impression d'avoir transplané dans un autre monde. Il aurait très certainement pu continuer à l'écouter des heures.

« Si tu ne deviens pas une chanteuse célèbre, je comprends plus rien », lança Peter, le souffle coupé.

« Déjà qu'il comprend pas grand chose ... », entendit-on marmonner à la porte de la chambre.

Peter et Lucy se tournèrent suffisamment vite pour voir James donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Sirius. Pour faire bonne figure et parce que ce n'était pas complètement faux, Peter laissa échapper un rire amusé, que Lucy et les autres rejoignirent bien vite.

« Sympa ta chambre ! », commenta Sirius, en s'approchant sans avoir attendu une quelconque autorisation. « Oh, c'est une guitare électrique, ça, pas vrai ? »

Le jeune homme écouta à peine la réponse et l'attrapa, se prenant aussitôt pour une rock star. Jusqu'à ce que sa main glisse sur les cordes, provoquant un bruit si horrible qu'il parvint presque à faire trembler les murs.

« Pose ça tout de suite, Sirius ! Tu risques de tuer quelqu'un ! », s'écria James, en s'interposant et lui prenant la guitare. « C'est fait pour les professionnels et là, t'es pas encore prêt ! »

« C'était pas très réussi ! », constata Tim, qui se glissa une main dans les cheveux pour faire comme James.

Le groupe d'adolescents, accompagné du petit garçon, était encore hilare lorsque Mme Prescott entra dans la chambre, haletante.

« C'était quoi ce cri ?! », s'exclama-t-elle, sa baguette en main.

Personne ne put lui répondre de suite, étant donné que sa dramatique arrivée n'aida pas leur fou rire à se calmer. Maeve Prescott ne se démonta pas et patienta sagement, les mains sur les hanches. Après tout, elle travaillait dans un magasin de farces et attrapes et avait l'habitude de vivre ce genre de moments.

« C'est juste Sirius qui apprend la guitare électrique », la rassura finalement sa fille.

« Mais je suis doué en plein d'autres trucs ! », se défendit Sirius, en secouant la tête.

« Je n'en doute pas ! Alors, vous avez fait quoi aujourd'hui ? A part essayer de nous faire détester du voisinage. »

« DU RUGBY ! », s'extasia Tim, en sautillant autour de sa mère.

« Par ce temps ? Vous devez être gelés. Des chocolats chauds, ça vous intéresse ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça, avec plus ou moins d'impatience, et Mme Prescott s'éloigna pour aller préparer la mixture.

« C'est une sorte de tradition chez vous le chocolat chaud ? », demanda James, qui souriait toujours largement.

« Toujours ! Paraît que ça résout pas mal de problèmes, en plus de juste te réchauffer. Tu sais que le chocolat était même considéré comme une drogue au 18ème siècle ? »

« Tiens … Il va vraiment falloir qu'on te présente notre copain Remus. Il serait sans doute très heureux de discuter de l'histoire du chocolat avec toi », lança Peter, en adressant un regard amusé à James et Sirius.

Et comme la veille, les nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent autour de la table de la cuisine des Prescott, une grande tasse de chocolat fumant entre les mains.

« Votre mari nous a dit que vous travaillez chez Pirouette et Badin et en fait, on voudrait vous demander quelque chose … », commença James, en se demandant si la jeune femme allait accepter de les aider.

« Je vous écoute », répondit-elle, les yeux fixés sur ceux de James.

« Disons qu'on fait des petites expériences nous même et on voudrait ensorceler un parchemin pour qu'il, disons … Qu'il fasse des commentaires sur la personne qui essaye de le lire », termina le jeune Potter, en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'agissait d'une demande anecdotique.

Maeve se mordit la lèvre et regarda les trois maraudeurs l'un après l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, Queudver se demanda si la mère de Lucy allait vraiment les aider à ensorceler la carte du Maraudeur pour qu'elle insulte des inconnus. Pour une mère responsable, ce n'était pas vraiment un travail extra-scolaire particulièrement intelligent. Elle n'hésita cependant pas longtemps et Peter n'eut alors plus aucun doute. Mme Prescott avait l'air jeune, mais elle avait aussi et surtout le mental d'une gamine prête à faire des farces. Pas étonnant pour quelqu'un qui travaillait chez Pirouette et Badin, après tout ... Même pour Peter qui n'était pas le plus observateur des maraudeurs, c'était facile à comprendre.

« Vous connaissez le principe des miroirs parlants, n'est-ce pas ? Ils commentent le physique de la personne qui regarde dedans. Vous pouvez déjà partir là-dessus. La formule est presque la même pour enchanter les parchemins que pour les miroirs. Si vous voulez quelque chose de plus poussé … Que le parchemin puisse reconnaître les traits de caractère ou la profession de la personne, par exemple, ça se complique un peu. »

« Mais c'est possible ? », demanda Sirius, avec émerveillement.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible ! », confirma Maeve, un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres. « Par contre, il faut que je recherche la formule. Je dirais à Lucy quand j'aurais trouvé et elle vous enverra une lettre à Poudlard. »

« Ça serait vraiment parfait. Merci beaucoup », répondit James, qui n'en revenait pas.

« Au fait, je veux pas casser l'ambiance ou quoi que ce soit, mais ta mère va pas aimer qu'on rentre trop tard ce soir, Cornedrue », souffla Sirius, en faisant la moue. « On prend le train demain matin pour retourner à Poudlard et t'as toujours pas fait ta valise. »

« Toi non plus », grommela James, qui se leva pourtant, suivi du reste des adolescents et de Maeve Prescott.

« Oh non, vous retournez déjà dans votre école », gémit Tim, le visage complètement défait. « Ça veut dire qu'on va plus pouvoir jouer au rugby ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, peiné par le détresse de sa voix, et James choisit ce moment-là pour s'accroupir en face du jeune garçon, plaçant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Ecoute Tim, on va faire un marché », commença le jeune Potter. « Tu vas bien t'entraîner, surtout pour les pénalités. T'as un minuscule point faible de ce côté là. Nous aussi, on va s'entraîner. Dans notre école, on a un grand parc, rien que pour ça. Et quand on reviendra de l'école, la première chose qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va revenir te voir pour la revanche. T'es d'accord ? »

« Comment vous allez vous entraîner ? Vous avez même pas de ballon de rugby ! », s'indigna le petit garçon, avant de filer en quatrième vitesse.

Ils l'entendirent courir dans un sens, puis dans un autre, et finalement revenir avec un ballon dans les mains. Tim le tendit à James, avec un grand sourire.

« Comme ça, vous pourrez vraiment vous entraîner ! Et moi, j'en ai plein d'autres des ballons, alors c'est pas grave ! », assura le petit brun.

Les remerciements furent longs et les au-revoirs encore un peu plus. Peter promit à Lucy de lui rendre son disque des Beatles au plus vite et la jeune fille fit de même avec celui des Rockets. Une fois de plus, les trois maraudeurs rentrèrent chez les Potter avec des vêtements boueux, humides, mais avec la tête pleine de rires, de musique et de rugby. Les vacances de Noël avaient été riches en émotions cette année, mais retrouver Poudlard était tout de même une bénédiction pour les maraudeurs. Ils allaient retrouver Remus et leurs expéditions au clair de lune. Ils allaient aussi retrouver l'excitation des farces, avec en bonus une carte du Maraudeur opérationnelle, et James allait retrouver Lily. Ce soir-là, Peter s'endormit avec un grand sourire.


	18. Méfaits accomplis

**À tous, bonjour !** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Avant le prochain, qui sera plus triste. Bonne lecture et à très vite !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : C'est pas un problème que tu te répètes, j'te jure ! Le chapitre a été assez sympa à écrire et je dois avouer que je suis contente que t'aies apprécié Peter et Lucy. C'était vraiment le but. À un moment de sa vie, j'espère que ce type n'a pas été la saleté qu'il est devenu après. Enfin bref, je te laisse retrouver Poudlard ! Et je te dis encore un grand MERCI pour tes commentaires réguliers !

 **Aambres** : Oh, une revenante ! Voilà qui fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'espère que l'histoire va continuer à te plaire surtout. Et que tu n'oublieras pas de passer la lire de temps à autres ! À très bientôt, j'espère !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Méfaits accomplis**

 **Date : Mardi 4 janvier 1977 – POV Sirius**

« Tu sais que je recommencerai pas ! », s'écria Sirius, levant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Écoute Sirius, je suis fatigué, j'ai la migraine et ... », marmonna Remus, qui semblait en avoir assez de l'insistance de son ami.

« Si tu veux, je te fais un massage de la tête ! », assura le jeune Black, précipitamment.

« Tu t'approches pas de ma tête ! », le prévint son ami.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de se retourner vers son lit. Sirius, lui, commençait à désespérer.

« S'il te plaît ... », gémit le jeune homme, désemparé.

« C'est bon. Je ne vais pas t'interdire de venir. Je veux juste que tu comprennes à quel point ce que tu as fait était idiot, c'est tout », expliqua Lunard, avant de se glisser sous ses nombreuses couvertures.

Sirius avala sa salive, acquiesça et quitta le dortoir.

« Alors ? » s'enquit James, en levant la tête de son parchemin.

« Oh, bah tu sais, personne peut m'en vouloir indéfiniment », répondit Sirius, sur le ton de l'humour, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé à côté de son ami.

Pour autant, il échangea un regard ennuyé avec James. Sirius avait du mal à avaler que Remus lui en veuille toujours. Cela faisait déjà un mois depuis l'histoire de Rogue et de la Cabane Hurlante et le jeune Lupin s'était avéré particulièrement rancunier vis-à-vis de Sirius, allant jusqu'à refuser que celui-ci le rejoigne pour la Pleine Lune de janvier. Cela faisait désormais deux jours entiers, depuis la rentrée, que Patmol harcelait donc Remus pour le faire changer d'avis. Il avait quelques fois eu l'impression que Lunard allait de nouveau le frapper, mais le loup garou s'était contenté de lui soupirer au nez. Le harcèlement avait finit par fonctionner, certes, mais Sirius trouvait sa réaction un peu agaçante malgré tout.

« J'ai l'impression que Lunard est plus en colère contre moi que contre Rogue », grogna Sirius, en fixant le feu dans la cheminée d'un air irrité.

« Je pense que c'est le cas », confirma James.

« Quoi ?! C'est insensé ! Rogue passe son temps à nous insulter, à nous espionner comme une saleté de fouine et ... », s'emporta Sirius, en se redressant brusquement.

« Justement, on déçoit plus souvent nos amis que nos ennemis. Remus attend rien de Rogue. Il sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir. Par contre, il s'attendait pas à ce que toi, tu révèles son secret et que tu risques la vie de quelqu'un ... », expliqua James, qui semblait triste de devoir blesser Sirius en lui rappelant ses erreurs.

« J'ai vraiment merdé, je sais », souffla Sirius, en s'affaissant de nouveau dans le canapé.

« C'est derrière nous, maintenant », le réconforta James, en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Et puis, Servilus a eu la peur de sa vie. Si ça n'avait pas impliqué Remus, t'aurais bien mérité une récompense pour service rendu à l'humanité, mon gars. »

La mine tendue de Sirius s'éclaira largement, tandis qu'il adressait un regard amusé à James. Il avait raison. Il fallait passer à autre chose, maintenant.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-il à James, qui s'était de nouveau penché sur son parchemin.

« Je termine le devoir sur le sortilège d'Amnésie », répondit celui-ci, sans relever la tête. « Il me reste plus grand chose à ajouter. »

« Ça te dit pas plutôt d'aller faire un tour ? Tu te souviens, on avait parlé de mettre des bombabouses devant le donjon des Serpentards. Avec la carte et la cape, ça sera du gâteau. »

James répondit par un sourire malicieux et rangea sa plume et son parchemin dans son sac. Sirius jeta un œil autour de lui. Peter était assis dans un fauteuil tout proche, le nez collé à un livre sur les « arbres carnivores du monde magique » et le reste de la salle commune était relativement vide. Seuls quelques-uns des élèves les plus âges étaient encore éveillés, terminant sans doute les devoirs qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire pendant les vacances de Noël. C'était une chance : Il serait bien plus facile d'éviter les bousculades, lorsqu'ils seraient recouverts de la cape d'invisibilité. James et Sirius se levèrent d'un même geste et Peter leva la tête, prêt à abandonner tout ce qu'il faisait sur l'instant pour les suivre.

« Vous allez vous coucher ? », demanda-t-il, confus.

« On va offrir notre cadeau de Noël aux Serpentards », souffla James, fier de lui.

« Je viens ! », annonça le petit maraudeur, en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant tomber l'ensemble de ses notes par terre. « Ah mince ... »

« Finis tes devoirs, Queudver ! », conseilla le jeune Potter, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. « Demain soir, t'auras pas le temps et jeudi soir, tu seras sans doute trop fatigué pour les faire ! »

« On te racontera ! », termina Sirius, tandis que les deux jeunes adolescents s'en allaient déjà pour rejoindre leur dortoir et collecter leur attirail.

Cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, carte du Maraudeur en main et les poches pleine de bombabouses, Patmol et Cornedrue quittèrent discrètement la Tour de Gryffondor, sous le regard soupçonneux de Sardine, le chat de Lily. Savoir qu'ils ne se feraient plus jamais prendre était particulièrement grisant pour les deux adolescents. Ils évitèrent Rusard au quatrième étage, mais ne manquèrent pas de bombarder son horrible chat Apollon d'une demi-douzaine de bombabouses. Une vengeance bien méritée après toutes ses filatures sournoises !

Arrivés devant l'entrée du donjon des Serpentards, les deux maraudeurs déposèrent avec précision les bombabouses sur le sol. Entre chacune d'entre elles, James glissa un pétard du Dr Flibuste, ce qui devait encore améliorer l'effet explosif des bombabouses. Le jeune homme était prêt à partir mais Sirius le rattrapa par la manche.

« Attends ! », murmura-t-il, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Patmol fit apparaître une grande banderole sur le mur d'en face et y inscrivit « En vous souhaitant une horrible année 1977 ! » en lettres d'or.

« T'as toujours eu le sens du spectacle, Patmol », souffla James, sur un ton sérieux avant de pouffer de rire, vite rejoint par Sirius.

Comme souvent, le jeune Black s'endormit en songeant aux pauvres Serpentards qui allaient continuer à subir les affres des maraudeurs, pour encore une longue année.

Et comme souvent après ce genre de blagues, les petits serpents observaient les Gryffondors avec des yeux noirs lors du petit-déjeuner. Mais sans preuve, ils ne pouvaient accuser personne et c'était sûrement cela le plus amusant pour les maraudeurs. En passant devant leur table, James se passa nonchalamment une main dans les cheveux, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire proche de l'aboiement, tandis que Peter baillait aux corneilles, indifférent à l'atmosphère tendue de la Grande Salle. Depuis la table des professeurs et loin d'être dupe, Minerva McGonagall les détaillait avec les yeux plissés. Allergique à l'injustice, elle ne pouvait cependant pas accuser sans être parfaitement sûre.

Les trois garçons furent interrompus dans leur rapide petit-déjeuner par Lily Evans qui se posta devant eux. Visiblement, elle, n'avait pas du tout besoin de preuves …

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en empêcher ... », soupira-t-elle, en secouant la tête d'un air exaspéré. « Si jamais quelqu'un vous avait vu, Gryffondor aurait encore perdu des dizaines de points. »

« Que je n'aurais pas manqué de récupérer en gagnant au Quidditch, Lily Jolie ! », répliqua James, en se passant à nouveau une main dans les cheveux.

« Provoquer les Serpentards n'est pas très intelligent », poursuivit la jolie rousse, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. « D'accord, certains d'entre eux n'ont pas besoin d'excuses pour agresser les gens, mais c'est inutile de se mettre les autres à dos. »

« Si on arrête, tu sors avec moi ? », demanda James, avec un grand sourire.

« Ce que tu fais, c'est du chantage, Potter », rétorqua une Lily agacée.

« Non, c'est de la détermination ! Je ferais tout pour te plaire, Lily Jolie ! », lâcha le jeune homme.

« Commence par grandir alors », conseilla la jeune fille, avant d'aller rejoindre ses amies quelques bancs plus loin.

Sirius, les mains placées derrière la tête tandis qu'il assistait à l'habituel carnage, ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Quant à Peter, celui-ci hochait la tête avec lenteur, compatissant face aux difficultés rencontrées par James.

« On finira mariés. C'est moi qui vous le dit ! », affirma le maraudeur à lunettes, en haussant les épaules.

« En attendant le mariage, faut qu'on aille réveiller Remus, les gars », annonça Sirius, qui enfermait quelques toasts dans une serviette.

En cette journée de Pleine Lune, il était clair que Remus n'allait pas avoir la grande forme et c'était la raison pour laquelle les trois garçons l'avaient laissé dormir au maximum, avant le début des cours. Après leur bref petit-déjeuner, ils filèrent donc en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à leur dortoir pour réveiller le dernier maraudeur. Sirius eut un instant d'appréhension en tendant la serviette pleine de toasts à Remus, mais celui-ci l'accepta en souriant. Lunard était, lui aussi, passé à autre chose et Patmol sentit un grand poids disparaître de ses épaules. Être en mauvais termes avec l'un ou l'autre de ses amis était quelque chose de particulièrement difficile pour lui. En six ans, James, Peter et Remus étaient devenus bien plus importants pour lui que sa propre famille. En vérité, ils étaient réellement devenus sa famille, ses frères et sa fierté.

« On commence par quoi, déjà ? », marmonna Remus, en se frottant la tempe.

« T'as arithmancie et nous, étude des moldus », répondit Peter, qui enfonça ses mains au fond des poches de sa cape.

Sirius trouva la journée particulièrement longue. Contrairement à Remus évidemment, le jeune Black appréciait les sorties au clair de lune et avait encore plus de mal à tenir en place que d'habitude. Il passa le cours d'études des moldus à faire voler sa plume d'oie dans la pièce, envoyant celle-ci chatouiller l'oreille de Lysandra dès lors que la professeur regardait ailleurs. La première fois, la jeune Serdaigle lui adressa un coup d'œil mi-amusé, mi-agacé. La seconde fois, elle fusilla le Gryffondor du regard. La troisième fois, elle sortit sa baguette et carbonisa la plume de Sirius. Surpris, celui-ci haussa un sourcil, en regardant les cendres de sa plume tomber sur le sol en marbre. A côté de lui, James tremblait presque en essayant de contenir son fou rire.

« Rigole pas, c'était ma dernière plume », murmura Sirius, qui souriait malgré lui.

Cornedrue laissa échapper un rire et se mit à tousser, dans un parfait exercice de dissimulation. Leur professeur ne remarqua rien, et Peter non plus d'ailleurs. Le second cours de la matinée ne fut pas plus glorieux. Remus les rejoignit pour un cours de Sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles, durant lequel Sirius tomba de sa chaise après s'être trop balancé. A croire que ça ne l'avait pas calmé car il recommença à se balancer sur sa chaise en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal en fin d'après-midi, ce qui avait le don d'agacer le professeur O'Donnell. D'un autre côté, cela détourna l'attention de ce dernier de Remus, dont les yeux menaçaient de se fermer d'un instant à l'autre. Non pas que le cours sur le sortilège d'amnésie fut particulièrement barbant, mais O'Donnell avait la mauvaise habitude d'être très – trop – pointilleux.

Malgré cette impatience – du côté de Sirius – et cette appréhension – du côté de Remus –, la pleine lune arriva « étrangement » en temps et en heure. Comme à chaque fois, les maraudeurs se firent les plus discrets possibles pour quitter la Tour de Gryffondor et rejoindre le passage secret qui menait dans le parc du château. Un exercice bien difficile, en sachant que leur taille avait presque doublée en six ans et qu'à présent, chacun devait se recroqueviller pour que ses pieds ne dépassent pas de la cape d'invisibilité.

« Tu m'as marché sur le pied, Queudver », marmonna James.

« C'était pas moi ! », se défendit celui-ci, outré.

« Je croyais que c'était celui de Peter », expliqua Sirius, sans plus de commentaires.

« Et en quoi ça rend le geste excusable ? », s'indigna le petit maraudeur.

« En rien. Mais c'est plus drôle », conclu le jeune Black, en ricanant.

« Maintenant qu'on a la Carte, on devrait pouvoir se passer de la cape, non ? », gronda Peter, qui en avait assez de se retrouver coincé, la tête entre les aisselles de James et de Sirius.

« Les tableaux peuvent aussi aller nous dénoncer. J'en connais des sournois. Alors, c'est plus sûr, c'est tout », murmura James, avec sagesse. « Taisez-vous, voilà Rusard ! »

Dans le parc du château, la nuit était claire. Elle l'était souvent les soirs de pleine lune, sans un nuage à l'horizon pour dissimuler l'une des causes des transformations douloureuses de Remus. Ce soir-là, plus encore que d'habitude, la lune éclairait Poudlard, donnant presque l'impression aux maraudeurs d'être en pleine journée. Le manteau neigeux qui recouvrait le sol donnait l'impression que chaque brin d'herbe qui en dépassait brillait comme autant de joyaux. Les trois garçons se figèrent un instant, subitement hypnotisés par ce paysage grandiose. Pas un souffle de vent ne venait déranger la quiétude de cette vision.

« Cornedrue, Queudver, les gars ... », commença Sirius, solennellement. « Il faudra absolument qu'on remercie Lunard de nous permettre de voir ça. »

« On croirait à de la magie », murmura Peter, le souffle coupé.

« On est dans une école de magie, mec. Y'en a forcément un peu dans le coin », soupira James, avec un rictus.

« Cornedrue … La poésie, ça te passe carrément au-dessus de la tête », commenta Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Mes réflexes sont trop bons. Quoi qu'il me passe au-dessus de la tête, je l'aurais déjà attrapé », répliqua James, très sérieusement.

Leurs rires résonnaient encore dans le parc, tandis que les trois adolescents commençaient à se frayer un chemin dans la neige, se moquant pas mal des empreintes qu'ils laissaient derrière eux. D'après les hurlements qui retentissaient au loin, Remus s'était déjà transformé et aucun de ses amis ne voulait perdre de temps à présent. Queudver se transforma le premier, comme toujours, et immobilisa le Saule Cogneur pour laisser à ses amis le temps de se faufiler dans le souterrain. En se débarrassant de la Cape d'invisibilité, Sirius ressentit en lui comme une immense bouffée de liberté. Visiter le parc de Poudlard, parcourir la Forêt Interdite … Tout cela sans que personne ne le sache lui donnait l'impression d'être un privilégié. Il l'était et il le savait bien. Peu d'étudiants pouvaient se vanter de connaître le château et ses extérieurs comme lui, les connaissait. Peu d'étudiants pouvaient ne serait-ce qu'espérer vivre ce qu'il vivait à cet instant. Avoir appris à devenir un animagus au nez et à la barbe du Ministère de la Magie était tout aussi grisant. Eux qui se croyaient si importants, qui se prenaient tant au sérieux et qui trouvaient le moyen de compliquer la vie de familles comme celles de Lunard … Aux yeux du jeune Black, ces gens-là – les gens de pouvoir – n'avaient pas vraiment d'humanité. Ils ne comprenaient pas la vie comme Sirius la comprenait. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'apprécier comme lui la chérissait. Oh, elle n'avait jamais été rose, sa vie. Mais dans ces moments-là, quand il ne sentait plus aucune contrainte, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer sa vie … Et sa liberté chérie.

La nuit passa trop vite à son goût mais ce fut avec le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'assit dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, entouré de James et de Peter qui avaient les mêmes yeux cernés que lui. Autant qu'il profite un peu de ses souvenirs de la nuit … Dans quelques temps, Remus allait les rejoindre et Sirius allait vite redescendre de son nuage. La pleine lune avait beau être une parenthèse de liberté pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour Lunard. Et à chaque fois, le moral de Sirius en prenait un coup. En apprenant la condition de Remus, quelques années plus tôt, le jeune Black n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'ampleur du phénomène et encore moins réalisé la souffrance que cet état induisait chez son ami. Aujourd'hui, il connaissait mieux Remus qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même et même si être un animagus non déclaré était quelque chose d'incroyablement excitant, il aurait donné tout l'or du monde pour que Remus n'ait plus à subir les pleines lunes.

La journée du jeudi était sûrement la moins chargée de la semaine, ce qui fut un soulagement pour les quatre maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il dormait peu, Sirius avait du mal à être aussi dynamique qu'il l'était en temps normal. Peter rencontrait le même problème mais James n'avait jamais l'air affecté par le manque de sommeil. À vrai dire, Cornedrue avait la particularité d'être toujours fidèle à lui-même. Contrairement à Sirius qui était naturellement impulsif et surprenant, James était assez prévisible. Aux yeux de ses amis, du moins … Et à l'exception du Quidditch. Les trois garçons profitèrent donc d'une salle commune presque vide pour paresser un peu avant le début du dernier cours de l'après-midi. Remus n'était pas encore revenu de l'infirmerie, mais cela n'inquiéta personne outre mesure. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se reposer et il eut été idiot de leur part de l'en empêcher en débarquant à l'infirmerie. S'ils ne le voyaient pas ce soir, il serait toujours temps de sortir la cape d'invisibilité.

« Tiens … », commença Sirius, alors qu'il était enfoncé au fond de son fauteuil à détailler la Carte du Maraudeur. « Qu'est-ce que fait Sturgis dans les donjons avec Helen Pervis ? »

« L'attrapeuse de Serdaigle ? Je croyais qu'ils se détestaient ! », se demanda Peter, avec une voix endormie.

« Si tu parles de Sturgis Podmore, rien d'étonnant », ironisa James, qui était assis en tailleur près du feu et ne lâchait pas son intrépide vif d'or des yeux. « Ce type n'est jamais là où on l'attend. Qu'il soit dans les donjons ? C'est bizarre. Qu'il y soit avec Pervis ? Encore plus bizarre. Donc pour Sturgis, non, tout est normal. »

La fin de journée n'eut rien d'extraordinaire et c'était exactement tout ce que pouvait souhaiter Sirius un lendemain de pleine lune. Remus les rejoignit pour le repas du soir, avec l'air de celui qui se serait pris un cognard en plein dans l'estomac. Assise quelques mètres plus loin, Lily Evans lui adressa un sourire radieux, en lui signifiant qu'elle était contente de voir qu'il allait mieux.

« Tu me dois 1 gallion ! », lança Sirius, l'air de rien.

« Pardon ? », marmonna Remus, qui avait l'air de souffrir du bruit de la Grande Salle.

« J'ai plongé dans le lac, hier soir. Tu croyais pas que je le ferais ! »

« Tu rigoles, Patmol … Le lac était complètement gelé. T'es même pas passé à travers la glace. »

« Ah mais j'ai quand même plongé ! La prochaine fois, faudra être plus spécifique dans tes paris », s'écria Sirius, tout en lâchant son habituel rire digne d'un aboiement. « Pas vrai, Cornedrue ? »

Sans réponse, Sirius tourna les yeux vers James, qui avait la main dans les cheveux et les yeux dans le vague. Le grand Black suivit son regard et ne fut pas étonné en constatant qu'il n'avait pas lâché Lily du regard depuis son sourire à Remus. Il lui secoua l'épaule pour le ramener au temps présent et James sembla, en effet, tomber de haut. Il sembla un peu déboussolé, avant de fixer son regard sur celui de Sirius, qui ricanait.

« Tu vis tes rêves éveillés, maintenant, Cornedrue ? », le railla-t-il, amusé.

« En fait, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily dans vingt-quatre jours et je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui offrir comme cadeau », annonça James, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

« Bah dis-donc … Quand c'est mon anniversaire, tu t'inquiètes moins ! », s'indigna faussement Sirius.

« T'as pas peur qu'elle te le jette à la figure comme l'année dernière ? », souffla Peter, hésitant.

« Les gars, vous ne m'aidez pas du tout », conclu le jeune garçon, en s'ébouriffant encore un peu plus les cheveux.

« Peut-être que tu pourrais lui offrir un livre ? Elle aime bien lire », proposa Remus, en haussant les épaules, avant de se remettre à mâchouiller sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

« Ou un filtre d'amour ? », ajouta Sirius, pince-sans-rire.

« Peut-être », répondit James, qui n'avait rien écouté. « Il faut que j'y réfléchisse sérieusement. Mais cette fois, je voudrais trouver quelque chose qui lui fasse vraiment plaisir et ... »

« Tu deviens bizarre, Cornedrue », l'avertit Sirius, en grimaçant.

« Et quelque chose qui pourrait la protéger. J'ai pas confiance dans ces saletés de serpents », marmonna-t-il, en adressant un regard acerbe à la table des Serpentards.

« Voilà. Là, je te retrouve ! », s'exclama Patmol, tout sourire.

La soirée fut plutôt calme, si ce n'était que les maraudeurs croisèrent Rogue en sortant de la Grande Salle. Sirius grogna un peu en l'apercevant, mais garda la bouche close. Depuis sa « tentative de meurtre » comme certains l'appelaient, le jeune homme tendait vers un peu plus de retenue. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que la trêve ne durerait pas, mais le Serpentard graisseux semblait vouloir jouer le jeu et évitait les maraudeurs au maximum. Pour autant, Sirius n'avait rien oublié de son ressentiment, et encore moins du comportement de Servilus face à Regulus. Les apprentis mangemorts étaient supposés rencontrer leur maître pendant les vacances d'hiver. Sirius avait donc observé son petit frère à plusieurs reprises depuis la rentrée, mais rien n'indiquait un quelconque changement.

La fatigue avait tendance à assombrir le moral du grand Black et il refusa sobrement de participer au jeu de cartes explosives instigué par James dans la salle commune. Chaque joueur plaçait une carte l'une après l'autre, construisant petit à petit un monument plus ou moins imposant. À tout moment, l'édifice menaçait d'exploser, le dernier à avoir posé une carte était alors éliminé, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un gagnant. Le jeu était relativement populaire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et James s'avérait particulièrement doué. Il ne lui était arrivé qu'une seule fois de se faire éliminer depuis le début de l'année et encore, c'était de la faute de Queudver qui avait applaudi en laissant traîner ses mains trop près de la construction, la faisant exploser sur lui. Depuis cet incident, Peter prenait garde de rester soigneusement éloigné du tas de cartes.

Affalé dans son fauteuil, les pieds posés sur la petite table, Sirius sentit son moral s'alléger, tandis qu'il observait la grande pièce. Près de lui, Remus et Lily étaient plongés dans ce qui semblait être un livre de potions. Malgré la pleine lune toute récente, le jeune homme semblait de bonne humeur et relevait parfois la tête pour regarder la structure de cartes. Un peu plus loin, Mary MacDonald discutait joyeusement avec un septième année – un certain Cattermole –, tout en caressant le chat de Lily qui était roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Sirius poursuivit son inspection jusqu'à croiser le regard de Rhiannon, la cinquième année avec qui il s'était bien amusé quelques mois plus tôt. Celle-ci lui sourit et ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'elle vienne le voir, le jeune homme tourna rapidement la tête, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il posa donc ses yeux sur le centre de la pièce, d'où parvenaient rires, cris de joie, de surprise ou de déception. Entre ceux qui regardaient et ceux qui jouaient véritablement, il ne devait pas y avoir moins d'une vingtaine de Gryffondors réunis. James et Peter évidemment, Sally McCrory, la poursuiveuse et sa meilleure amie Abigail King, de sixième année également, Edric Murray, le batteur de septième année ... L'équipe de Quidditch était au complet, en tout cas. Sirius se promit d'ailleurs de le dire à James. Depuis qu'il était capitaine, il avait fait un boulot plus qu'efficace au niveau de la cohésion de l'équipe.

À présent, la tour était devenue gigantesque et chaque joueur devait faire léviter sa carte pour la déposer sur le haut de la construction. Ils n'étaient en fait plus que trois joueurs en lice : Marlene McKinnon, James et William O'Neal, le petit attrapeur.

« J'ai un problème avec le sort de lévitation », murmura celui-ci, le visage défait.

« Attrape ta carte et monte sur mes épaules ! », lui proposa James, en s'accroupissant au sol.

Loin d'être mauvaise joueuse, Marlene éclata de rire en les regardant faire, bientôt suivie par le reste des spectateurs. James et William avaient une drôle d'allure tous les deux, amusés mais presque plus concentrés encore. La partie s'acheva rapidement par une victoire de Cornedrue. Sirius regretta une seconde de ne pas avoir avoir parié mais oublia rapidement son idée, en voyant Peter, James et Marlene s'approcher de lui.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, McKinnon ! Je réussis tout ce que je fais. Je transforme en or tout ce que je touche », s'exclama un James ravi, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Si tu cherches encore un domaine dans lequel il serait mauvais, tu risques de chercher longtemps, Marlene », déclara Sirius, en ricanant.

« Il doit bien avoir un point faible ! », rétorqua la jeune fille, amusée.

« Oh, un point faible … Il en a un, je confirme », répondit Patmol, en désignant Lily de la tête.

Il échangea un regard avec Marlene et éclata de son habituel rire proche de l'aboiement. Se sentant observée, Lily leva ses grands yeux verts vers la petite bande en leur adressant un regard soupçonneux. Par chance, elle n'avait visiblement rien entendu.

« Vous rigolez ? Elle n'est pas mon point faible », commença Cornedrue, en écartant les bras, avant de hausser la voix. « Lily Evans, c'est mon porte-bonheur ! »

La jeune fille en question laissa échapper un grognement, en fusillant James du regard. Elle adressa quelques mots à Remus et referma son livre, avant de se lever et de prendre la direction des dortoirs.

« Fais de beaux rêves, ma Lily ! », s'écria James, couvrant de sa voix toutes les conversations de la pièce.

L'espace d'un instant, la vie sembla s'arrêter dans la salle commune. Tout le monde sembla dans l'attente de la réponse de Lily. La plupart des Gryffondors avaient déjà été témoins de scènes entre Evans et Potter et certains d'entre eux les attendaient comme les moldus attendent des nouveaux épisodes de soap-opera. Pour toute réponse, le jeune Potter n'obtint qu'un violent claquement de porte et les conversations reprirent presque instantanément.

« Bon ... Y'a encore du boulot de ce côté-là, James », annonça Marlene, en hochant la tête et en posant la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, faisant rire Peter, Sirius et Remus qui les avait rejoint.

« Continuez de rire comme ça et vous serez pas invités à notre mariage ! », répliqua Cornedrue, faussement agacé.

« Pas sûr non plus que tu sois invité au mariage de Lily ... », poursuivit Marlene, en grimaçant légèrement.

« Dis pas de bêtises », répondit James avec fermeté, comme si son commentaire clôturait la conversation à ce propos. « En tout cas, pour travailler la précision et la stabilité, je pense qu'on pourrait utiliser le jeu de cartes explosives demain soir. »

Sirius, Peter, Remus et Marlene échangèrent des regards étonnés. James était, tout à coup, redevenu parfaitement sérieux. Il avait rehaussé ses lunettes et fixait la grande blonde en attendant sa réponse.

« Tu parles toujours de mariage, là ? », demanda Peter.

« De mariage ? », s'étonna James. « Je parle de l'entraînement de Quidditch. »

« Ah ! Bah oui, bien sûr », répondit Marlene, en levant les yeux au ciel, stupéfaite de ce soudain changement de sujet.

« Donc ! Au lieu d'empiler les cartes depuis le sol, on pourrait le faire depuis notre balai », expliqua-t-il, sur un ton de professionnel. « Je me disais … On a pas de match avant février et on joue contre Poufsouffle. C'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de raisons de s'inquiéter. Donc on peut bien se détendre et apporter un peu de légèreté dans le jeu. En plus, on pourra travailler notre stabilité. Pour William surtout, je pense que ça ne serait pas du luxe. Il a encore un peu de mal à lâcher son balai. Et Ishan pourra utiliser les explosions des cartes pour essayer de les esquiver. Un peu comme les cognards, en fait. Il a toujours du mal à les éviter. Il en a encore pris trois au dernier match ... »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et adressa un sourire discret à Remus, tandis que James poursuivait son discours explicatif. Une fois que le jeune capitaine avait une idée en tête concernant le Quidditch, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter d'en parler. Par chance, Marlene était plutôt encline à l'écouter et cela soulagea un peu les trois autres maraudeurs.

« Queudver ? », demanda Sirius, à voix basse. « T'as des nouvelles de ta copine ? Enfin de sa mère, je veux dire. Pour la Carte ! »

« C'est pas ma copine », marmonna Peter, en rougissant un peu. « Et non, rien pour l'instant. Peut-être demain ! »

Et non, ce ne fut pas le hibou de Lucy qui se posa sur la table du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin. Ce vendredi, ce fut la une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui provoqua murmures et cris d'effroi. Sur les photographies qui accompagnaient l'article, n'importe qui pouvait reconnaître le Chemin de Traverse et les vitrines des magasins dont la rue était pourvue. Les vitres avaient, semble-t-il, explosées et beaucoup de débris jonchaient le sol. La marque des ténèbres scintillait au-dessus de tout ce désordre. Les maraudeurs avaient étalés le journal sur la table, le penchant pour que chacun puisse lire. Sirius s'était même levé de son banc pour mieux voir.

 _« PANIQUE SUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE »_

 _Hier soir, aux alentours de vingt heures, cinq individus cagoulés ont semé la panique sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Londres. D'après les témoins, ils auraient fait explosé la vitrine de certaines boutiques. Celle de l'apothicaire, Chez Orycte, a été partiellement détruite et des experts sont toujours en train d'évaluer les dégâts, pour déterminer notamment la cause de l'attaque. Les aurors sont intervenus rapidement mais à l'heure actuelle, nous déplorons déjà un mort et douze blessés, principalement de jeunes enfants victimes d'éclats de verre._

L'article se poursuivait, énumérant les boutiques touchées et relatant quelques témoignages de sorciers apeurés. La personne décédée se trouvait être l'apothicaire lui-même, propriétaire du magasin le plus durement touché. D'après le rédacteur de l'article, il ne faisait aucun doute de l'identité des responsables. Il s'agissait de mangemorts mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été attrapé par les aurors. Il semblait que les partisans de Voldemort avaient très bien préparé leur coup. Sirius renifla d'un air dégoûté, en se rasseyant sur le banc.

« Mon père connaissait bien Hector Orycte », précisa James, les sourcils froncés. « Ils ont été à l'école ensemble et il lui fournissait toujours pas mal d'ingrédients pour les potions. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il me donnait toujours des bonbons quand j'étais petit. »

« Sans défense surtout », ajouta Sirius, qui avait également eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'apothicaire.

« Mais pourquoi les mangemorts en avaient après lui, alors ? », demanda Peter, qui hésitait entre l'effroi et l'incompréhension.

« Soit il a eu des problèmes avec les mangemorts et c'est une sorte de vengeance. Soit c'est un vol qui a mal tourné », proposa Remus, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le journal.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que les mangemorts aient volé des choses, ouais », confirma James, en hochant la tête. « Orycte était connu pour dégoter des ingrédients plutôt rares, utiles pour certaines potions. »

Le silence s'abattit sur les maraudeurs, tandis que chacun d'entre eux se perdait en réflexion. Autour d'eux, la Grande Salle était en effervescence. Passée la surprise, les étudiants discutaient désormais de l'événement avec animation. La plupart d'entre eux semblaient inquiets à l'idée qu'un lieu si fréquenté et si apprécié dans le monde sorcier puisse être la cible d'une telle attaque. Les professeurs, à leur table, partageaient le même état d'esprit, semblait-il. Dumbledore, en revanche, n'était pas là. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Sirius jeta un œil du côté des Serpentards. Comme toujours, Rogue avait le visage fermé et ne semblait absolument pas concerné par ce qui se passait autour de lui. À quelques mètres, Regulus était aussi sérieux jusqu'au moment où un garçon lui donna un petit coup de coude en lui montrant le journal. Sirius reconnut Rabastan Lestrange et vit son frère rire à une supposée plaisanterie. Il n'y avait que les Serpentards pour rire de ce genre de nouvelles. Le jeune homme se sentit d'un coup un peu malade et détourna les yeux pour les poser sur James.

« Il faut que t'écrives à ton père, Cornedrue. Je suis sûr qu'il doit en savoir plus que la Gazette », marmonna-t-il.

« Je comptais bien le faire », assura James, en inclinant un peu la tête vers son ami.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans toute l'école et les cours du matin en furent grandement perturbés, les élèves ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'en parler entre eux. Certains assuraient qu'ils ne remettraient plus les pieds sur le Chemin de Traverse tant que les responsables n'auraient pas été arrêté. D'autres semblaient particulièrement bouleversés par la nouvelle, leurs parents étant commerçants de l'allée sorcière. L'atmosphère était devenue étrange à Poudlard.

« Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose », déclara Remus, à la pause de midi.

« Oui … On va manger là. C'est considéré comme 'quelque chose' ? », s'amusa Peter, qui jouait avec sa baguette.

« Non, je veux dire, quelque chose pour remonter un peu le moral de tout le monde », répondit-il, en se glissant une main dans le cou.

« Lunard ? », demanda James, un rictus apparaissant petit à petit sur son visage. « T'es en train de nous encourager à faire une blague, là ? »

« Toi ?! L'honorable préfet des Gryffondors ? », poursuivit Sirius, en échangeant un regard malicieux avec James.

« Oh, je me disais juste que ça nous changerait tous les idées », expliqua Remus, avec un sourire en coin.

Les maraudeurs riaient déjà en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Ils prirent place en plein milieu de la table des Gryffondors, alors qu'une bonne partie des autres étudiants avaient déjà commencé à manger.

« Attends, j'ai faim quand même ! », s'exclama Sirius, en voyant Remus sortir sa baguette.

Le grand Black se servit rapidement, faisant sourire ses camarades. Cependant, ceux-ci suivirent son exemple en remplissant leurs propres assiettes. Ils mangèrent à toute vitesse et ce fut le moment de passer à l'action, avant que tout le monde ne quitte le réfectoire pour retourner en cours.

« C'est parti, les gars ! », finit par souffler Remus, en glissant sa baguette sous la table.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un cri de surprise ne se fasse entendre non loin d'eux. Tout le monde se tourna vers le responsable du cri pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Edric Murray, le batteur de septième année, qui venait de se faire recouvrir de purée. Après avoir retiré une partie des pommes de terre de ses yeux, le jeune homme se leva brusquement.

« C'était toi ?! », s'exclama-t-il, en s'adressant à un de ses amis.

« Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout ! », répondit celui-ci, mi-indigné, mi-étonné.

Cependant, Edric, qui était connu pour être plutôt impulsif, n'en crut pas un mot et attrapa une saucisse pour la lancer sur son camarade, qui ne comprenait toujours rien. Celui-ci se figea un instant avant d'éclater de rire et de lui jeter une poignée de purée. Un de leurs amis fut victime de dommage collatéral et se lança dans la bataille à son tour. Hilares, les maraudeurs regardèrent le manège pendant quelques secondes et après s'être mutuellement adressé des regards victorieux, ils se plongèrent dans la mêlée.

Bientôt, d'autres étudiants sautèrent sur cette magnifique occasion de faire les fous et la table des Gryffondors ne ressembla plus à rien d'autre qu'à un champ de bataille. Les premières années étaient, pour la plupart, timides dans l'action mais c'était loin d'être le cas de leurs aînés. Les Poufsouffles rejoignirent le combat et des plats de toute nature volèrent en tout sens. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approcha pour arrêter le carnage, Sirius et James étaient dos à dos, debout sur le banc, se défendant mutuellement. Remus était aux prises avec Patrick Robbins, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des jaunes et noirs, et Peter … Peter avait trouvé une planque plutôt inefficace derrière un grand plat. Le jeune homme jetait de la nourriture par-dessus sans même regarder qui il visait et en vérité, il n'atteignait que rarement une potentielle cible.

Le niveau sonore baissa brusquement d'un cran lorsque les élèves remarquèrent la directrice adjointe et la plupart d'entre eux s'arrêtèrent, s'attendant au pire. Tout le monde sauf Peter qui, caché derrière sa grande assiette, continuait de projeter des poignées de purée. C'est ainsi que la sévère, la redoutée, l'inflexible Minerva McGonagall fut à son tour aspergée de nourriture. Dès lors, il fut même possible d'entendre les nargoles voler … Sirius réprima un éclat de rire en se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer.

« Mr Pettigrow … », commença-t-elle, les yeux prêts à lancer des éclairs. « Dans n'importe quelle bataille, il convient de regarder son adversaire en face avant même de penser à attaquer. »

Lorsqu'il émergea de sous sa grande assiette, le visage de Peter était tellement rouge que c'en était inquiétant. Pourtant, c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius laissa échapper un bruit étrange. À trop retenir son rire, il ne put qu'exploser cette fois-ci et une sorte de grognement mêlé à un rire sortit de sa bouche. Conscient que le moment n'était pas le meilleur, il s'efforça de se mettre à tousser pour dissimuler son hilarité.

« Jamais ... », commença sèchement McGonagall avant de se corriger. « Rarement, j'ai pu voir des étudiants de MA maison se comporter avec si peu de tenue ! Jouer avec de la nourriture ... Votre comportement me déçoit beaucoup ! »

Le professeur, sans même regarder la purée qui glissait lamentablement sur sa robe, adressa un regard meurtrier à l'ensemble des élèves impliqués. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pour une fois, il n'était pas le seul accusé et cela était particulièrement agréable. De plus, il ne savait pas vraiment comment McGo allait réussir à tous les punir. Il était donc peu probable que leur bataille de nourriture ait une quelconque conséquence.

« Je retire 100 points à la maison Gryffondor et autant aux Poufsouffles », déclara la sorcière, en adressant un regard à la directrice de maison de ces derniers, le professeur Chourave, qui acquiesça gravement. « Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je laisse ce comportement se reproduire. En attendant, asseyez-vous et reprenez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

« Peut-être que nous pouvons aider à nettoyer ? », proposa une voix douce, émergeant du groupe des Gryffondors.

Sirius tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir Lily, l'air désolé et la robe pleine de tâches. Il sourit encore plus en comprenant que les deux préfets de Gryffondor – Lunard et Evans – avaient activement participé à cette magnifique bataille. Quelle fierté ! À côté de lui, James sauta du banc.

« Je suis volontaire pour aider Lily ! », s'écria-t-il précipitamment, en s'ébouriffant un peu les cheveux.

« Je crois que vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui ! », répliqua le professeur McGonagall, froidement. « _Evanesco_ ! »

Toute trace de nourriture disparut, qu'elle soit sur le sol, le mobilier ou les vêtements des étudiants. Les professeurs s'éloignèrent pour retourner s'asseoir à leur table et Sirius descendit aussi du banc, non sans avoir d'abord jeté un œil à ses camarades. La plupart d'entre eux étaient encore essoufflés mais ils avaient tous des sourires accrochés aux lèvres et refaisaient la bataille avec animation. Le jeune Black croisa le regard de ses acolytes aussi rayonnants que lui. Ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

« Méfait accompli », murmura Sirius, simplement.


	19. Un courage de lion

**ENFIN** , vous allez vous dire ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster. Bon, je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé du boulot et du coup, je n'ai plus autant de temps pour moi. Mais le prochain chapitre arrivera cette semaine, c'est sûr. Et ensuite, je ferais en sorte que ça ne change pas trop ! Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Promis, je ne mords pas !

 **ga drctnr pttrhd** : Bon ... Alors, tu vas rire. Mais j'ai bien cru que j'allais pleurer en lisant ta review. J'ai pas trop compris, je devais être fatiguée parce que c'est PAS DU TOUT mon habitude. Mais elle m'a fait trop plaisir et j'ai passé le reste de la soirée avec un sourire collé aux lèvres. Donc un grand MERCI ! Même deux, tiens : MERCI ! J'espère donc ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Tu me tiens au courant !

 **Danaud64** : Vraiment drôle de se dire que Lily va craquer. Comme quoi la détermination paye vraiment ! Non mais en vrai, le coup de la bataille de nourriture, j'aimerais trop pouvoir aller à Poudlard, rien que pour faire ça. Surtout avec une baguette. Même plus besoin de se salir ! Et oui, Lunard, je suis sûre qu'il est aussi dissipé que les autres, mais lui, c'est toujours pour la bonne cause et jamais au dépit de quelqu'un (Même Servilus) ! Contrairement à d'autres ! Merci beaucoup pour ta réaction (toujours si complète :D ) ! À très vite !

 **aambres** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Un courage de lion**

 **Date : Mercredi 2 février 1977 – POV Althaïs**

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal finissaient toujours tard le mercredi. Il faisait déjà bien sombre au dehors lorsque les sixièmes années terminèrent leur étude des Moremplis, une créature très rare sévissant sous les climats tropicaux. Proches des détraqueurs, le seul moyen de s'en protéger était de faire appel à un Patronus, ce qui constituerait le sujet du prochain cours. Autant dire que le professeur O'Donnell savait apporter une bonne touche de suspens à son enseignement. Le Patronus était sans conteste l'un des sujets les plus attendus par les étudiants de Poudlard, même si la plupart d'entre eux n'arrivait à produire qu'une petite brume argentée.

Tandis que le professeur terminait sa description absolument exhaustive des Moremplis – _En avait-il déjà vu, pour être si précis ?_ –, Althaïs laissa son esprit vagabonder en regardant par la fenêtre. La neige s'était arrêtée de tomber depuis le début de l'après-midi et le ciel était dégagé désormais. Autant qu'il pouvait l'être en tout cas, malgré la nuit tombante. À la lisière de la forêt interdite, un cerf et une biche se disputaient quelque chose que la distance empêchait de reconnaître. Althaïs était trop loin pour en voir plus, mais le spectacle était assez surprenant pour qu'elle se sente complètement hypnotisée. Un petit faon apparut entre les pattes du cerf et se lança dans un étonnant concours de cabrioles.

Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de se tourner vers Remus, qui était devenu son habituel voisin de table. Elle lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui montra la fenêtre en toute discrétion. Le visage du jeune Lupin, d'abord perplexe, se fendit d'un petit sourire amusé en apercevant la scène. Il pivota sur sa chaise et interpella silencieusement Sirius Black, assis derrière lui. Le beau brun, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, laissa échapper un petit rire et secoua un James Potter plongé dans une esquisse de ce qui ressemblait à une formation de Quidditch. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés releva la tête en formant « quoi ? » avec ses lèvres et constata que Sirius et Remus le regardaient. Althaïs croisa son regard interrogateur mais le Gryffondor ne sembla pas lui accorder plus d'importance que ça. Il finit par regarder par la fenêtre à son tour et il pouffa de rire, avant d'échanger un drôle de regard avec ses amis. Remus se retourna finalement et fixa le professeur qui expliquait brièvement le déroulé du prochain cours.

Althaïs, quant à elle, conserva les yeux sur lui, curieuse. Il était amusant d'observer les quatre – trois, pendant le cours de défense – Gryffondors ensemble. Ils donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir à se parler pour se comprendre, comme s'ils partageaient une conversation secrète rien que par les regards. Ce qui était déconcertant, à première vue, mais qui s'expliquait sans doute par une amitié toute particulière et une connaissance parfaite les uns des autres.

La petite blonde plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil aux dos de Lysandra et d'Eden, assis quelques tables devant. Tout comme Circé et Victoria, Althaïs les considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, mais elle ne pouvait pas se targuer de les connaître comme semblaient le faire les quatre Gryffondors entre eux. Lorsque le professeur O'Donnell annonça la fin du cours, la jeune fille devait toujours avoir un regard un peu incertain, car Remus prit la parole, ce qu'il ne faisait pas très souvent.

« James a une grande passion pour les cerfs », expliqua le jeune homme, sans doute persuadé qu'Althaïs était toujours en train de s'interroger sur le comportement de son ami.

« C'est pas une passion très courante », commenta Althaïs, en se levant avec un sourire.

« C'est pas quelqu'un de très courant non plus », poursuivit Remus, en haussant les épaules.

La jeune Jugson rit un peu tout en remplissant son sac. Autour d'eux, le niveau sonore avait considérablement augmenté et elle ne remarqua pas la légère grimace de Remus.

« Et toi, alors ? », se permit Althaïs, sans regarder le jeune homme.

« Moi, quoi ? », répliqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur elle, le sac déjà calé sur l'épaule, prêt à partir.

« Tes passions ? », continua-t-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Le chocolat ! », s'exclama Potter, qui s'était approché d'eux.

« Et les livres », ajouta Black, qui était derrière son ami.

« Voilà, je l'avoue … Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'un livre sur le chocolat », ironisa Remus, secouant la tête d'un air mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

Les trois garçons ricanèrent un peu et Althaïs les rejoignit, tout en passant la bandoulière de son sac par-dessus sa tête.

« Ali', on va à la bibliothèque. Tu viens ? », lui demanda Eden, les bras chargés de livres.

« Tiens, des Serdaigles à la bibliothèque ! Comme c'est inattendu ! », s'exclama James, avec un sourire en coin.

« En même temps, on ne peut faire que ça. Les Gryffondors ne font que s'accaparer le terrain de Quidditch, ces temps-ci », marmonna Lysandra qui avait les bras croisés et les fesses posées sur le coin d'une table.

« On pourrait peut-être faire autre chose tous les deux, s'il n'y a que ça qui t'embête », proposa Sirius, avec un sourire qu'il voulait charmeur.

« T'as des idées, peut-être ? », demanda la jeune fille, avec un sourcil levé et un petit rictus.

« Sirius ? Il est jamais à court d'idées », assura James, avant que son ami n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. « Tiens Eden, on a mis le temps mais on a réussi à trouver la plante que tu voulais ! »

« C'EST PAS VRAI ?! », s'écria le jeune homme, en laissant tomber quelques-uns de ses livres, le visage complètement extatique.

« VOUS COMPTEZ PASSER LA NUIT ICI ?! ALLEZ CRIER AILLEURS, AU NOM DE MERLIN ! », se mit à hurler le professeur O'Donnell, tout à coup.

Althaïs sursauta en entendant la voix forte et constata dans la seconde que la salle de classe avait été déserté par leurs camarades. Il ne restait plus qu'eux six et le professeur de défense, qui s'était assis à son bureau recouvert de parchemins. Le petit groupe se hâta donc de sortir de la pièce.

« Il faut qu'il se détente, lui. Qu'il se trouve une copine à la hauteur de son caractère de troll », marmonna Sirius, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les étudiants éclatèrent de rire, avant de baisser le volume tout à coup en se rappelant de la proximité d'un professeur O'Donnell à moitié enragé. D'ailleurs, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de marcher, souhaitant placer la plus grande distance possible entre eux et leur professeur.

« Je l'ai reçu ce matin », expliqua James à Eden, en reprenant leur conversation sur la fameuse plante qui danse. « Et elle adore les Whomping Willows, apparemment. »

Tandis qu'Eden laissait éclater sa joie et remerciait James et Sirius de façon démonstrative, Althaïs jetait un œil à Remus qui frissonna légèrement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Bien sûr. Je suis juste fatigué », assura le jeune homme, en souriant doucement. « Et il y a pas mal de boulot, ces temps-ci. »

« À croire que les profs ont décidé de tous se liguer contre nous en nous donnant les plus gros devoirs en même temps », soupira Althaïs, en hochant la tête.

« Je pensais que les devoirs ne dérangeaient pas les Serdaigles », commenta Remus, en souriant toujours.

« Disons que nous aussi, on aime faire autre chose de nos soirées », expliqua Althaïs, gagnée par le sourire doux et communicatif du Gryffondor. « Mais je pensais surtout à l'arithmancie, en fait. Le devoir sur les mauvaises interprétations est interminable et on est pas nombreux à avoir pris cette option, alors pour avoir une aide, c'est loin d'être simple. »

« J'ai fini la première partie. Si tu veux, je peux te donner un coup de main ? », proposa le jeune homme, en glissant machinalement sa main sur son cou.

« Je veux pas t'embêter », répondit-elle, en se mordant la lèvre.

« Tu rigoles. Si je peux aider … Et puis, à deux, peut-être qu'on réussira à rendre l'arithmancie un peu plus intéressante », espéra Remus.

« L'arithmancie ? Intéressante ? Pas sûr que vous y arriviez », intervint alors Sirius, qui souriait d'un air un peu narquois.

« Tu nous sous-estimes », fit remarquer Althaïs, en soutenant le regard dur du Gryffondor.

La jeune fille avait toujours la désagréable impression que Sirius ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup. N'ayant jamais rien fait pour entrer dans ses mauvaises grâces, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver un peu injuste. Elle avait beau appartenir à cette horrible famille, elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour leur ressembler. De quel droit se permettait-t-il de la juger et de la classer dans la même catégorie que ceux qu'il exécrait ?

« C'est peut-être vous qui surestimez l'arithmancie ? », proposa le jeune Black, dont le visage sembla s'adoucir un peu.

Althaïs laissa échapper un sourire amusé, en détaillant les yeux gris de Sirius. Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment et elle se sentit un peu soulagée. Il n'était peut-être pas si injuste, en vérité. Peut-être était-il simplement très méfiant ?

« Qui sait ! », répondit alors Remus. « Ça te va si on se rejoint à la bibliothèque demain soir ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien », répondit précipitamment Althaïs, tout en fixant avec nervosité le groupe de Serpentards qui traversaient le couloir adjacent.

Ils semblaient trop petits pour appartenir au groupe de son frère, mais les uniformes verts et argents avaient toujours tendance à inquiéter la blonde. Il n'était pas impossible qu'un de ces élèves de première ou deuxième année ne soit un proche d'Owen ou de ses amis. La jeune fille crut même reconnaître en l'un d'eux l'attitude de Faris Selwyn, le fils d'un assistant de son père. Elle finit par retourner les yeux vers Remus pour constater que celui-ci venait de suivre son regard.

« À six heures, c'est bien ? », continua le Gryffondor, sans poser la moindre question mais tout en fronçant ostensiblement les sourcils.

« C'est parfait ! », répondit la jeune Jugson, en lui adressant un grand sourire dans l'espoir de dissimuler toute trace de nervosité, avant de se tourner vers Eden et Lysandra. « On y va ? »

Un bras chargé d'une grande pile de livres en équilibre, Eden tendit sa main libre à James, Sirius et Remus, tout en les remerciant frénétiquement. Il adressa un sourire radieux à Althaïs et tout en commençant à se diriger vers la bibliothèque, manqua de faire tomber à nouveau la moitié de ses livres. La jeune Jugson lui emboîta le pas, en le soulageant d'une partie de ses ouvrages. Lysandra, qui s'était adossée au mur, quitta son attitude arrogante et entreprit de les suivre, non sans avoir adresser un regard au jeune Black. Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de leur trouver une sacrée ressemblance.

Victoria les rejoignit à la bibliothèque quelques temps plus tard, mais les quatre Serdaigles eurent du mal à se concentrer sur leurs devoirs à cause d'Eden qui ne pouvait visiblement plus s'arrêter de montrer sa joie à tout le monde. Par chance, cela suffit à Althaïs pour oublier le passage des Serpentards. Le sujet ne lui revint à l'esprit que lors de son dernier cours, le lendemain. Elle aurait du refuser la proposition de Remus, c'était désormais assez évident. Si jamais son frère apprenait ça, elle allait sûrement le regretter. D'un autre côté, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'ils avaient un devoir à faire ensemble ? Il ne pourrait rien dire si cette collaboration était imposée par un professeur. Althaïs se mordit la lèvre violemment. Rogue étudiait l'arithmancie avec eux et elle l'imaginait bien la contredire auprès d'Owen. Il était de notoriété publique que le Serpentard graisseux détestait les Gryffondors, et Remus à fortiori.

Après s'être demandé si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'envoyer Eden dire au jeune Lupin qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, la jeune Jugson prit sa baguette à deux mains et décida qu'elle n'allait tout de même pas se terrer dans une grotte toute sa vie. Elle était à Poudlard et cette école lui donnait des forces.

« Ça te va, si on se met là-bas ? », demanda Althaïs à Remus, en désignant l'une des sections les plus éloignées de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

« Dans la section des arts domestiques ? », s'étonna-t-il, sans comprendre.

Pour autant, les deux étudiants avaient déjà presque atteint le coin en question. La jeune fille se demanda un instant comment elle allait se justifier, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un livre en particulier. Avec un grand sourire, elle le tendit à Remus.

« Ensorceler vos invités avec 100 potions au chocolat ? », put lire le jeune homme, d'une voix incertaine.

« Je croyais que rien ne te ferait plus plaisir qu'un livre sur le chocolat ? », fit remarquer Althaïs, avec un sourcil levé.

Les deux étudiants pouffèrent de rire, s'attirant au passage un regard assassin de la part de Mme Pince, qui avait surgi d'on-ne-sait-où armée d'un plumeau. Les lèvres pincées pour s'empêcher de continuer à rire, ils s'installèrent donc à une table toute proche de la fenêtre, sortant chacun livres, parchemins et plumes. L'arithmancie étant une affaire sérieuse, ils se penchèrent rapidement sur leurs devoirs.

« Dans la première partie, j'ai énuméré les grandes erreurs d'arithmancie dans l'histoire et ... », commença Remus.

« Et tu as fait apparaître les liens entre ces erreurs. C'est très bien fait », assura Althaïs, les yeux sur l'écriture fine du jeune homme.

« Merci », répondit-il simplement. « Mais j'ai du m'arrêter au dix-huitième siècle alors ... »

« Alors, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir s'occuper du dix-neuvième », termina la jeune fille, en se levant déjà pour partir à la recherche des livres adéquats.

Contrairement à ce que Sirius avait présumé, les deux étudiants réussirent à rendre l'arithmancie plutôt intéressante. Aucun d'entre eux ne vit d'ailleurs le temps passé et Althaïs se surprit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié d'être observatrice quant aux éventuels étudiants de Serpentard susceptibles de l'espionner dans la bibliothèque. À croire qu'elle n'était pas encore devenue complètement paranoïaque …

« Il ne sait pas quoi faire pour remercier Potter. Il m'a même demandé de te soutirer des informations sur ses goûts », s'amusa Althaïs, en parlant désormais d'Eden et de la reconnaissance que celui-ci portait à James. « Je pense qu'il veut lui offrir un cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. »

« Je pense pas que James s'attende à quoi que ce soit », répondit Remus, après avoir pouffé de rire. « Et puis, je crois que James est plus intéressé par Lily Evans que par Eden. Navré pour lui. »

« C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, mais je lui ai quand même conseillé de l'inviter à boire le thé chez Mme Pieddodu. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien », répliqua-t-elle, souriante.

Petit à petit, la conversation s'était complètement éloignée de l'arithmancie, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'y prennent vraiment garde. Le jeune homme avait posé le coude sur la Numérologie à travers les âges et son menton reposait dans sa main. Il avait toujours cet air épuisé presque caractéristique, mais ses yeux étaient si rieurs qu'Althaïs avait réussi à arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui. La jeune fille, quant à elle, mordillait machinalement sa plume en sucre.

« Tu crois qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? », finit par demander Remus, les yeux plissés.

« Eden et James ? » s'interrogea Althaïs, en regardant autour d'elle.

« Non, je voulais parler de Sirius et de ta copine Lysandra », avoua le jeune homme, avec un sourire amusé.

« Ça serait horrible, tu crois pas ? », essaya de déterminer la jeune fille. « Ils ont tous les deux un caractère de dragons, j'ai l'impression. Ils risquent de faire exploser le château si on les laisse trop longtemps ensemble. »

« C'est le genre de défi que Sirius aimerait bien relever », marmonna Remus, soudainement un peu inquiet.

« Et voilà qui est très inquiétant », répondit-elle, en riant doucement.

« La bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes », entendirent-ils dire, à quelques mètres de leur table.

Les deux étudiants s'adressèrent un léger sourire et se levèrent en même temps, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs affaires.

« Merci beaucoup pour l'aide, en tout cas », souffla Althaïs, en fourrant ses parchemins dans son sac.

« De rien. C'était plus drôle que de faire ses devoirs tout seul », assura Remus, qui faisait le tri entre ses livres et ceux de la bibliothèque. « Est-ce que celui-là est à toi ? »

La jeune Jugson attrapa le livre pour en regarder le titre. Étonnamment, il s'agissait des Contes de Beedle le Barde.

« Pas du tout. J'imagine qu'il devait déjà être sur la table quand on est arrivé », répondit-elle, en haussant les épaules.

« Je peux aller le ranger, si tu veux », proposa Remus, en tendant la main pour reprendre le livre.

« Avec d'autres sang-purs, mon père a essayé d'interdire l'un des contes, celui de la Fontaine de la Bonne Fortune. Tout ça parce qu'un moldu y épouse une sorcière. Lui et ses amis trouvaient ça contre-nature et n'avaient pas vraiment envie que leurs enfants pensent que c'est même envisageable », expliqua-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur la couverture du livre.

« C'est … », commença Remus, en donnant l'impression de ne pas trop savoir que répondre.

« Complètement idiot, je sais », termina Althaïs, en adressant au jeune homme un regard triste et en lui redonnant le livre. « D'ailleurs, le ministère a refusé. »

Remus accepta le livre, sans quitter la Serdaigle des yeux.

« T'es tombée dans une famille compliquée, j'ai l'impression », murmura-t-il, sans bouger.

« On ne choisit pas », fit-elle remarquer, en haussant encore les épaules.

« C'est de ton frère que tu te caches, en fait ? », souffla Remus, avec douceur. « La dernière fois où on s'est vu dans la forêt, t'as dit que t'aurais bien voulu savoir en permanence où se trouvaient certaines personnes. »

Althaïs fronça brusquement les sourcils. Elle se doutait jusque là du fait qu'il avait compris beaucoup de choses, mais elle en avait désormais la certitude. Elle lui avait dit pas mal de choses, après tout. Et il avait même réussi à la voir pleurer, affalée dans un coin de couloir. La jeune fille hésita un peu. Si jamais il répétait quoi que ce soit à Owen ou à n'importe quel autre de ses abrutis de sang-purs … La jeune fille le regarda un instant, silencieuse. Son frère n'aimait pas Remus et ce dernier était ami avec Sirius. Non, il ne dirait rien.

« Il n'apprécie pas certaines de mes fréquentations », expliqua-t-elle, à demi-mots.

« Sang-de-bourbe et traîtres à leur sang, c'est ça ? », demanda Remus, qui ne semblait pas vraiment attendre de réponse. « Je connais. Je fréquente Sirius depuis six ans. »

« Il … Oui, je l'admire pour ce qu'il a fait, pour être parti sans regarder en arrière », avoua Althaïs, qui faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. « Mais je ne crois pas être vraiment prête à déclarer la guerre à ma propre famille. »

« Je peux comprendre », soupira le jeune homme, en lui adressant un regard compatissant.

« Mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de leur obéir », ajouta Althaïs, qui avait finalement commencé à empiler les livres dans ses bras. « Si ça te va, j'aimerais bien qu'on continue à se voir. Pour l'arithmancie, je veux dire. »

Remus se détourna le temps de ranger quelques livres sur leurs étagères et Althaïs ne réussit pas à capter son expression. Ce qui s'avéra dommage … Elle pouvait faire le choix de désobéir à sa famille et être prête à en assumer les conséquences. En revanche, elle ne voulait pas exiger la même chose de ses fréquentations. Pourtant, ils étaient aussi concernés et étaient aussi susceptibles qu'elle de subir d'éventuelles répercussions.

« Bien sûr que ça me va », assura Remus, qui sortait en premier de la bibliothèque. « Mais je ne veux pas te causer de problèmes. »

« Moi non plus, je veux pas t'en causer. J'ai pas envie que mon frère s'en prenne à toi, juste pour m'avoir donné un coup de main en arithmancie », s'agaça Althaïs, en plaçant son sac sur son épaule.

« Oh, te bile pas. Je suis un Gryffondor et à Gryffondor, on adore les problèmes », répliqua Remus, en haussant les épaules d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Althaïs éclata de rire et après avoir grimpé quelques étages en sa compagnie, se tourna vers le préfet rouge et or.

« La tour de Gryffondor n'est pas par là », indiqua-t-elle, en s'arrêtant de marcher.

« Je sais bien », répondit Remus, qui souriait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », continua Althaïs, les sourcils froncés.

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle », poursuivit-il, en haussant les épaules. « T'as dit que t'avais des raisons de craindre certains Serpentards. Alors je vais pas te laisser traverser le château toute seule à huit heures du soir. »

« C'est inutile ! », s'écria Althaïs, en se sentant rougir violemment. « C'est ridicule. Ils vont pas m'attaquer comme ça. Et puis quand bien même, je sais me défendre. »

« Je sais que tu sais », répliqua Lupin, pour qui ça ne changeait visiblement rien.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu … Oh, vous les Gryffondors ! », soupira-t-elle, en reprenant sa marche.

Une fois arrivés devant le tableau qui menait à la salle commune, la jeune fille se tourna vers Remus, tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Et tu vois, maintenant, c'est toi qui va devoir traverser une partie du château tout seul ... », grommela Althaïs, en secouant la tête.

« Si tu songes à me raccompagner jusqu'à chez les Gryffondors, sache que je devrais aussi de nouveau te raccompagner et ainsi de suite ... Et ça risque de durer très longtemps ! », ironisa Remus, qui riait légèrement. « Allez, dors bien, Althaïs. »

« Sois prudent, quand même », murmura-t-elle, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

Le sac lourd de grimoires, Althaïs répondit à l'énigme et put enfin entrer chez les Serdaigles. Elle rejoignit Lysandra, Circé, Victoria et Eden près d'une des grandes fenêtres et ce dernier ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui sauter dessus.

« Alors ? T'as demandé à Lupin ce qu'aimait Potter ? », s'écria-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

« Il m'a confirmé que l'inviter chez Mme Pieddodu était une très bonne idée », répondit la jolie blonde, tandis que tout le monde – sauf Eden – éclatait de rire.

La semaine se termina aussi tranquillement qu'elle avait commencé, mais Althaïs fut étonnée de se retrouver seule à sa table en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers Potter et Black pour leur demander des nouvelles de Remus.

« Il est malade, rien de bien grave ! », murmura le Gryffondor aux cheveux noirs.

Black, qui se balançait sur sa chaise comme toujours, lui adressa un regard un peu étrange mais Althaïs n'attendit pas que le professeur O'Donnell remarque son inattention pour se retourner.

Ce fut sous la neige que le match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle débuta le samedi midi. Les tribunes n'avaient pas autant de couleurs qu'à l'accoutumée, la plupart des élèves étant tous recouverts d'épaisses capes noires pour résister aux températures extérieures. Le froid n'empêcha pas les Gryffondors, menés par James Potter, de se montrer particulièrement brillants. Sous les huées des Serpentards et les encouragements bruyants de leur maison, les rouges et or lancèrent une longue salve d'attaques. Le trio de leurs poursuiveurs marqua près de 100 points, avant que le Vif d'Or pointe ses ailes une première fois. Le petit attrapeur des Gryffondors se mit à accélérer comme un fou, suivi de très loin par l'attrapeur des Poufsouffles.

« ENFIN ! Stebbins a ENFIN compris pourquoi O'Neal accélérait ! Rien d'étonnant, ce type est toujours en retard pour tout, y compris pour le Vif d'Or ! », déclara Bertram Aubrey, le commentateur du match.

Un cognard manqua de faire tomber le petit O'Neal de son balai et le Vif d'Or disparut, le temps que l'attrapeur se remette de ses émotions.

« Au moins, tes batteurs, eux, sont à l'heure ! », cria James Potter à Patrick Robbins, le capitaine des Poufsouffles.

Plus que fair-play, les deux capitaines partagèrent un sourire amusé et le match monta aussitôt en intensité. Le score était désormais de 140 à 30 pour Gryffondor et la neige s'était arrêtée pour laisser la place à un soleil plus qu'appréciable. Le match tirait en longueur et les heures s'additionnaient, sans que beaucoup plus de souaffle ne passe entre les cercles de but. Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor étaient clairement les meilleurs, mais le gardien de Poufsouffle s'avérait tout aussi talentueux.

« Bon … Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Robbins ? On va boire un thé ? », demanda Potter, d'une voix forte.

Une grande majorité du stade éclata d'un rire simultané et Potter s'inclina un peu en faisant mine de remercier le public pour ses encouragements.

« C'est seulement la semaine prochaine, la Saint-Valentin, Potter ! », répliqua Robbins, avec un sourire un peu plus tendu aux lèvres.

Visiblement, il était d'humeur moins gaillarde que son homologue rouge et or et cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu que son équipe perdait d'environ 90 points.

« IMPOSSIBLE ! IL VA DÉJÀ BOIRE UN THÉ AVEC MOI, POUR LA SAINT-VALENTIN ! », hurla Sirius Black depuis les tribunes, ce qui fit encore plus rire les étudiants.

Althaïs, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui, remarqua non loin une Lily Evans, emmitouflée dans une écharpe rouge et or, qui paraissait plus qu'exaspérée par l'attitude de ses camarades.

Une action vint augmenter l'écart entre les deux équipes de dix nouveaux points et alors que les Gryffondors célébraient leur but, les yeux des spectateurs se tournèrent brusquement vers William O'Neal qui avait une nouvelle fois repéré le Vif d'Or. L'ensemble du stade retint son souffle car pour une fois, Stebbins n'avait pas autant de retard qu'à l'accoutumée. Les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude et malgré l'écart de points, la victoire se jouait là. William O'Neal le savait apparemment très bien car il se redressa sur son balai et sauta sur le Vif d'Or, sans même se dire qu'il était aussi en train de sauter dans le vide. À croire qu'il n'y avait plus que la petite balle qui comptait ! Des cris de frayeurs retentirent des tribunes et les joueurs les plus proches se précipitèrent pour essayer de rattraper l'attrapeur suicidaire. Robbins, le capitaine des Poufsouffles, était le plus près et fut celui qui réussit à remettre O'Neal sur son balai. Celui-ci se tourna vers son sauveur et grimaça en montrant le Vif d'Or qui battait dans sa main. Althaïs se demanda même s'il ne venait pas de s'excuser de l'avoir attraper. Une partie des tribunes explosa en applaudissements et l'ensemble de l'équipe rouge et or se réunit autour de William O'Neal. Toute l'équipe, sauf James Potter qui se hâta d'aller serrer la main de Patrick Robbins, le remerciant pour le sauvetage de son attrapeur.

Benjy Fenwick et Lysandra passèrent encore vingt bonnes minutes à refaire le match. Serdaigle devait jouer contre Gryffondor à la fin du mois de mai et autant dire que les joueurs bleu et bronze avaient du souci à se faire. Une fois rejoints par Daisy Pennifold, leur capitaine, il s'avéra impossible de les faire bouger du stade de Quidditch. Victoria et Eden ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de descendre voir le match et n'étaient donc pas là. Circé, qui ne quittait plus Benjy d'une baguette, rechigna à rentrer au château sans lui et Althaïs descendit donc des gradins toute seule.

Le stade s'était vidé rapidement, les étudiants sans doute pressés d'aller se réchauffer à l'intérieur. De plus, à l'heure qu'il était, le dîner avait déjà commencé à être servi. La jeune fille sauta une dernière marche et longea les vestiaires avant de tomber sur Black, Pettigrow et Remus. Black semblait particulièrement enthousiaste.

« C'était juste splendide ! 300 à 30, Lunard ! », s'écriait-il. « Ça nous fait 500 points au total et 280 d'avance sur Serpentard. On va la gagner cette année, la coupe ! Tu vois qu'on peut perdre tous les points qu'on veut, on les récupérera toujours au Quidditch ! »

« Salut Althaïs », murmura Remus, avec une voix un peu rauque mais un sourire chaleureux.

La jeune fille baissa sa capuche et répondit au sourire du Gryffondor, avant de froncer les sourcils. Avec son teint grisâtre et ses cernes presque noires, Remus semblait particulièrement fatigué et même un peu courbé, comme s'il avait mal quelque part. De plus, à la façon dont Sirius lui racontait le match, Althaïs eut l'impression que Remus n'y avait pas assisté.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux », fit-elle remarquer, en s'approchant de lui.

« Sûrement la grippe ou quelque chose comme ça », expliqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire grimacer.

« Il est comme ça, notre Remus. Il réfléchit trop, alors son cerveau surchauffe. Ça créé un déséquilibre de température et paf, il tombe malade ! C'est habituel », s'exclama James Potter qui sortait tout juste des vestiaires, fraîchement douché.

« Tu sous-entends que j'ai pas un corps assez bien équipé pour réfléchir, Potter ? », demanda Remus, en souriant un peu.

« FÉLICITATIONS, CAPITAINE ! », s'écria Sirius, incroyablement exubérant.

Il partagea une accolade avec James, qui irradiait de bonheur. Remus et Peter le félicitèrent à leur tour et Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. La jeune fille était loin d'être une experte en Quidditch, mais Potter donnait l'impression à tout ceux qui le regardaient que toutes ses actions étaient absolument naturelles. Pour n'être pas très à l'aise sur un balai, Althaïs savait bien que rien de tout ça n'était pourtant facile.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille remarqua un peu d'animation. Là où pourtant il ne devait pas rester grand monde, elle repéra le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné du professeur Chourave et d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les trois sorciers avaient la mine grave et entrèrent dans les vestiaires des Poufsouffles sans les voir.

« C'est Maugrey », murmura James, d'une voix où l'on pouvait entendre une sorte d'émerveillement.

« Wilhelm ou Alastor ? », demanda Sirius, à voix aussi basse.

« Tu connais un Wilhelm Maugrey ? », l'interrogea Potter, en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Non », répondit-il, comme si c'était évident.

Remus pouffa de rire et leva les yeux au ciel, adressant ensuite un regard amusé à Althaïs.

« Mais alors, c'est qui ce Maugrey ? », poursuivit sérieusement Peter, qui n'avait de toute évidence pas saisi la blague de Sirius.

« C'est un auror. Le meilleur de tous, un vrai héros », souffla James, en s'approchant un peu des vestiaires. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait à Poudlard. »

Les cinq étudiants se glissèrent derrière les vestiaires et s'accroupirent pour ne pas se faire repérer. Althaïs se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qu'elle faisait là, entourée de quatre Gryffondors à écouter sournoisement le directeur de l'école, la directrice des Poufsouffles et un auror visiblement reconnu. L'instant d'après, elle manqua de s'étaler sur le sol boueux après avoir marché sur une racine et fut rattrapée par Remus, qui la remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant encore.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais pas te faire mal », chuchota la jeune fille, sincèrement ennuyée.

« Taisez-vous », leur intima Black, qui essayait d'écouter.

« Professeur Dumbledore, professeur Chourave ! Qu'est-ce … ? », fit la voix de Patrick Robbins.

« Reste assis, Patrick », conseilla la voix douce du directeur. « Je voudrais te présenter Alastor Maugrey, il travaille au Ministère. »

« Je sais », les informa le capitaine des Poufsouffles, d'une voix hésitante. « Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Vous êtes auror, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Et c'est au sujet de ton père que je suis venu te voir, mon garçon », grogna l'auror.

« Au sujet de mon père ? Pourquoi ? », demanda Patrick, avec lenteur.

« Il est arrivé un drame, Patrick », articula la voix du professeur Chourave.

« En raison de sa place au Magenmagot, ton père avait reçu de nombreuses menaces et ... », commença Dumbledore.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, professeur ? », l'interrompit le jeune garçon, d'une voix blanche.

« Il y a eu une attaque chez toi, ce matin. Des mangemorts sont venus. Ta petite sœur, Claire, a réussi à se cacher. Les aurors l'ont retrouvé et elle va bien. Mais tes parents et ton petit frère sont tous les trois décédés », finit par annoncer le directeur, la gorge visiblement serrée.

Althaïs n'osait plus bouger d'un millimètre et il semblait que ses acolytes étaient touchés du même mal. Ils n'échangèrent pas non plus le moindre regard. Elle entendit seulement Peter étouffer une exclamation d'effroi et Patrick éclater en sanglot à l'intérieur des vestiaires. La jeune fille avait l'impression que le froid s'était abattu sur eux. De longues minutes de silence s'installèrent, interrompues seulement par la respiration haletante du septième année. Althaïs n'avait qu'une envie : celle de quitter cette cachette et de s'éloigner au maximum. Mais il en était hors de question. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire attraper, et encore moins de montrer à Robbins que plusieurs étudiants avaient été témoin de tout ça.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que vous les avez attrapé ? Les mangemorts ? », demanda Patrick, visiblement déboussolé.

« Non », bougonna Maugrey, mécontent. « Quand on est intervenus, ils s'étaient déjà tous enfuis, les lâches. Mais voilà pourquoi je suis venu te voir, mon garçon. Sais-tu quelque chose à propos de ces menaces ? As-tu entendu quelque chose ? Un nom, peut-être ? N'importe quel détail pourrait nous être utile. »

« Non, je … Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais rien. Mon père était … Il ne parlait pas de son boulot à la maison. Ma mère n'aimait pas ça, elle ne voulait pas que les petits entendent. Bon sang, Adrian … Adrian n'avait que dix ans ! », s'écria le jeune homme, avant que sa voix révoltée ne se brise.

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, Patrick », déclara le directeur, avec douceur.

« Faites tout, s'il vous plaît », implora le jeune homme, d'une voix qu'on ne reconnaissait plus. « Faites pour tout pour trouver qui a fait ça. »

« Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir, mon garçon », assura Maugrey.

« Où est Claire ? Elle est toute seule, il faut que je la vois », exigea précipitamment Patrick.

« Ta sœur est à Sainte-Mangouste. Alastor va t'y emmener », répondit Dumbledore.

Robbins, Robbins … Althaïs ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répéter ce nom sans cesse. Elle connaissait évidemment Patrick, le capitaine et poursuiveur des Poufsouffles. Tout le monde le connaissait à Poudlard. Il était très apprécié, tant pour son caractère que pour son physique avantageux. Mais ce n'était pas à lui qu'Althaïs pensait. Associer le nom Robbins avec le mot assassinat semblait résonner différemment dans sa tête, cette fois-ci. Comme si elle avait déjà entendu parler de menaces concernant cette famille … Figée d'horreur, elle comprit enfin.

Les vacances de Noël avaient été affreuses pour la jeune fille, qui avait passé près de deux semaines dans le silence le plus complet. Tant comme moyen de résistance que comme outil de protection, garder la bouche fermée s'était avéré plutôt sage. Par chance, Owen avait passé la quasi-totalité des vacances chez les Avery, avec sa fiancée Madelyn, et Althaïs n'avait eu que peu de nouvelles. Contrairement à lui, sa mère avait passé pas mal de temps à rappeler à la jeune fille son appartenance à une famille de sang-purs et ce que cela impliquait. Le ton avait été sec et abrupt, comme toujours, et le harcèlement semblait être la stratégie mise en place par Harmonia pour contenir sa fille. Son père, en revanche, avait été étrangement absent et Althaïs n'avait pu que s'en satisfaire. Elle ne l'avait entendu qu'une seule fois en deux semaines et désormais, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement, mot pour mot. Alors qu'elle traversait leur grande maison pour rejoindre la bibliothèque, elle avait surpris une conversation, entre son père et le jeune Lucius Malefoy.

 _« Hors de question que quelqu'un soit reconnu ... », grommelait Wilbert Jugson._

 _« Rookwood est bien placé pour savoir si c'est le cas, Merton Blane lui dit absolument tout », assurait Malefoy, de sa voix traînante._

 _« Blane, de la brigade de police magique ? », demanda Jugson._

 _« Tout à fait », répondit Lucius, d'une voix fière._

 _« Blane n'est qu'un sous-fifre. Ça n'empêchera pas que quelqu'un soit reconnu », répliqua le père d'Althaïs, sévèrement. « Et si tel est le cas, il faudra agir vite. »_

 _« J'ai demandé à MacNair de se rapprocher de Robbins ... », commença Malefoy._

 _« MacNair ?! Il est incapable de la moindre subtilité. Robbins le verra venir à des kilomètres. Non, avec MacNair, ça ne marchera certainement pas », prédit le plus âgé._

 _« C'est le seul qui ait accepté. Et si la persuasion ne marche pas, je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres peut compter sur MacNair pour agifr efficacement. », avait conclu Malefoy, avant de laisser échapper un rire sadique._

Jusque là, tous ces noms n'avaient aucun sens pour Althaïs. Mais aujourd'hui, derrière les vestiaires, elle réussissait enfin à faire le lien et n'avait plus aucun doute. MacNair avait tué la famille Robbins, et son père et Lucius Malefoy avaient peut-être même fait parti de l'organisation punitive. Le père de Patrick n'avait visiblement pas été impressionné par les menaces deds mangemorts. Envahie par une vague de froid, la jeune fille se sentit blanchir tout à coup et dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Son propre père avait peut-être été à l'origine de trois meurtres, dont celui d'un enfant de dix ans. Remus posa sur elle un regard inquiet.

« On va rentrer », souffla-t-il, d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Je-Je crois que … Je crois que je sais qui a tué les Robbins », murmura la jeune fille, malgré sa gorge plus que sèche.

Ses paroles eurent le même effet que le sortilège de stupéfixion sur les maraudeurs. Aucun d'entre eux n'osaient plus faire le moindre geste. Remus fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Il faut que tu ailles voir Dumbledore », déclara-t-il, fermement.

« Tu penses que c'est qui ? », demanda James, qui n'avait visiblement pas pu s'en empêcher.

« T'es pas obligée de répondre », assura Remus, précipitamment, avant d'adresser un regard sombre à son ami à lunettes.

« J'ai entendu mon père parler des Robbins avec Lucius Malefoy. Je pense que c'est un membre du Ministère qui les a tué. MacNair, je crois », souffla Althaïs. « J'aurais … J'aurais pu empêcher ça. Si j'en avais parlé à quelqu'un ... »

« Comment tu peux être sûre ? », demanda Peter, à qui personne ne prêta la moindre attention.

Cette sensation d'horreur ne la quittait pas. Si seulement elle avait parlé … Althaïs ne pouvait que se répéter qu'elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher un drame, si seulement elle avait pris son père et Lucius Malefoy aux mots. La petite Jugson n'avait toujours pas oublié l'épisode Mary MacDonald et s'en voulait toujours autant d'avoir protégé les responsables. Par chance, Mary s'était parfaitement remise. Mais ce n'était aujourd'hui pas le cas de la famille Robbins et il était hors de question qu'Althaïs reste silencieuse. Entourée des quatre Gryffondors, elle se sentit soudain un courage de lion.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute », murmura le jeune Lupin, en la regardant fixement.

« Par contre, si tu ne dis rien et que MacNair s'en sort, ça le deviendra », ajouta le jeune Black, d'une voix dure.

« Sirius ... », grogna Remus, avant d'être coupé par Althaïs.

« Il a raison et je ne compte pas me taire », assura-t-elle, toujours si pâle. « Il faut que j'aille voir le professeur Dumbledore. Il faut que je le vois tout de suite. »

La jeune fille se redressa un peu et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. Si elle avait su ce matin-là qu'elle allait devoir accuser son père de meurtre le soir même … Peut-être qu'elle serait restée au lit.

Les cinq étudiants remontèrent le chemin jusqu'au château en marchant silencieusement. Une pluie fine et froide avait remplacé la neige de la matinée. Althaïs ne la remarqua même pas. Elle se sentait déjà complètement gelée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Patrick qui devait être en route pour Sainte-Mangouste, prêt à retrouver l'unique rescapée d'une famille assassinée. Non, elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester silencieuse. Si elle faisait ça, elle ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans un miroir.

« Mot de passe ? », réclama l'une des gargouilles gardiennes du bureau du directeur.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il faut vraiment que je vois le professeur Dumbledore. C'est urgent », déclara Althaïs, la voix tremblante.

« Il est indisponible. Il est en entretien », expliqua l'inflexible statue de pierre.

« Alors, je vais attendre », assura la jeune Serdaigle, avant de se tourner vers les quatre garçons. « Vous pouvez y aller, vous savez. »

« Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu faim », murmura Peter, avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

« On attend avec elle, Queudver », répliqua Sirius, d'une voix agacée.

Et le silence se fit instantanément dans le bout de couloir. Althaïs ressentit une sorte de reconnaissance pour le jeune Black, ne souhaitant pas vraiment se retrouver seule. James et Sirius s'adossèrent contre le mur, dans le même genre d'attitude, les bras croisés et la tête baissée. L'air plus fatigué que jamais, Remus s'assit par terre, le dos appuyé contre les pierres froides, et Peter l'imita, tandis qu'un grognement s'échappait de son ventre. Althaïs, quant à elle, commença à faire les cent pas. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle perdit le compte. Au bout de dix minutes, elle avait fini de ronger ce qui lui restait d'ongles. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle commença à avoir mal aux pieds.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien », murmura-t-elle, en passant une nouvelle fois devant Remus.

Avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de répondre, les gargouilles s'animèrent et plusieurs professeurs apparurent l'un après l'autre. Il s'agissait des directeurs des quatre maisons : Chourave, McGonagall, Flitwick et Slughorn. Dumbledore avait sans doute souhaité les réunir pour les informer de la situation de Patrick. Althaïs prit une nouvelle inspiration pour se donner du courage, pendant que les professeurs constataient avec surprise la présence des cinq étudiants.

« Miss Jugson ? », fit la voix flûtée du professeur Flitwick.

« Potter ? Black ? Lupin et Pettigrow ... Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? », demanda le professeur McGonagall, s'attendant visiblement au pire.

« Ils n'ont rien fait. Ils m'ont juste accompagné, il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore. C'est important », expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix presque implorante.

« Très bien. Allez-y », l'encouragea le professeur McGonagall, en lui indiquant l'escalier.

Étonnée que la directrice des Gryffondors n'insiste pas pour connaître la raison de sa demande, Althaïs tourna la tête vers les maraudeurs et leur adressa un faible sourire. Remus fut le seul à le lui rendre. James se contenta de s'ébouriffer les cheveux, Sirius lui adressa un signe de tête plutôt encourageant et Peter lui fit un petit signe de main étrange.

La petite blonde sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, tandis qu'elle frappait quelques coups à la porte du directeur. Celui-ci l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta, un peu fébrile. Le professeur Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et la regardait par-dessus ses petites lunettes, son visage affichant une expression de surprise intéressée.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, Miss Jugson ? », demanda-t-il, avec douceur.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de vous parler. Je crois que je sais qui est responsable du meurtre de la famille Robbins », déclara d'une traite Althaïs, en ayant l'impression qu'une autre parlait à sa place.

Dumbledore se redressa un peu et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil face à lui. Althaïs s'exécuta, en observant timidement les nombreux portraits présents dans la pièce. La plupart des personnages la regardaient comme s'ils essayaient de se faire une idée sur sa crédibilité.

« Je vous écoute », souffla-t-il, tandis que leurs yeux bleus se retrouvaient enfin.

« Quand j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé aux Robbins, je me suis rappelée d'une conversation que j'ai entendu pendant les vacances de Noël », commença Althaïs, en évitant toutefois d'expliquer comment elle avait appris le décès de la famille de Patrick.

La jeune fille répéta les paroles de son père et de Lucius Malefoy, en veillant à rester la plus fidèle possible à ses souvenirs. Le directeur ne bougea pas, ne montra aucun signe d'une quelconque surprise et Althaïs se demanda une seconde s'il la croyait. Elle s'était attendue à ce que Dumbledore se montre sans doute surpris, à ce qu'il se mette peut-être en colère, mais certainement pas cet absence de réaction. Savait-il déjà ?

« Un caramel, Miss Jugson ? », proposa le professeur, en lui désignant un grand pot plein de confiseries.

« Vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit, professeur ? », demanda-t-elle, tellement stupéfaite qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas d'avoir été impolie.

« Ma vue n'est peut-être plus aussi bonne, mais je vous garantie que mon ouïe demeure absolument parfaite », confirma Dumbledore, en baissant la main.

« Et vous croyez … Vous pensez que ça va suffire pour les faire arrêter ? », l'interrogea Althaïs, hésitante.

« Je vais transmettre vos paroles à l'auror responsable de l'enquête », déclara-t-il, en croisant ses mains sur le bureau. « Ces informations vont permettre d'orienter les recherches, très certainement. Mais cela ne suffira sans doute pas pour conduire à des arrestations et encore moins à un procès. Dans ce que vous rapportez, il y a certes des menaces à l'encontre de Mr Robbins. Mais aux yeux d'un tribunal, rien ne prouve que ce soit eux qui soient réellement passés à l'action. »

Althaïs hocha la tête, consciente qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa parole. Si cette affaire allait jusqu'au procès et que les aurors ne trouvaient aucune preuve supplémentaire, ce serait sa parole contre celle de son père, de Lucius Malefoy et de MacNair. Tous trois étant riches et influents, ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Althaïs, en revanche, jouait sa vie dans l'affaire et elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Son esprit se mit à divaguer un peu. L'impuissance du directeur l'inquiétait. Sa parole était-elle donc si inutile ? Ne pouvait-elle rien faire de plus ?

« J'aurais une question pour vous, Miss Jugson », annonça le professeur Dumbledore, après un court silence. « Pourquoi tenez-vous à dénoncer votre père ? »

« C'est n'est pas … Je n'y tiens pas. Mais s'il est capable d'organiser le meurtre de toute une famille, alors je préférerais autant le savoir à Askaban », expliqua lentement Althaïs, en se sentant blanchir.

Elle put entendre un ou deux portraits marmonner des propos indistincts, grogner un peu, sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Son regard s'orienta dans leur direction, mais elle revint aussi rapidement sur Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

« Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences, s'il apprend que vous avez joué un rôle dans cette histoire ? », poursuivit le directeur, en observant la jeune fille à la dérobée.

« Je m'en rends compte, oui. J'ai eu seize ans pour m'y préparer, en fait », répondit Althaïs, en sentant une vague de détermination lui parcourir les veines.

Pour autant, la question du professeur était résolument violente et cela étonna Althaïs. De ce qu'elle savait, le directeur montrait toujours beaucoup de tact dans ses paroles et demander à une jeune fille de quinze ans si elle était prête à affronter le courroux d'un père mangemort n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait faire de mieux en matière de subtilité. Le silence se fit à nouveau et un magnifique oiseau – la jeune Jugson reconnut un phœnix – siffla doucement. Althaïs releva la tête pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de Dumbledore, comme pour le sonder. « S'il apprend que vous avez joué un rôle ... » Drôle de remarque … Était-ce une sorte de menace ? Était-il en train de lui dire qu'il allait lui-même la dénoncer à son père ? Ne devenait-elle pas un peu paranoïaque, à penser des choses pareilles ? Inquiète tout à coup, Althaïs hésita, prête à se rétracter, prête à dire qu'elle avait tout inventé. Cependant, sa bouche resta close. Non, elle n'allait plus reculer désormais. Elle devait la vérité à Patrick Robbins et à sa famille. L'ardente détermination qui la parcourait toujours réchauffa son corps et son inquiétude se dissipa.

« Quand je suis chez mes parents, je vois et j'entends des choses. Je ne veux plus les garder pour moi », continua-t-elle. « Il y a trop de conséquences, trop de victimes et si je me tais, alors je suis aussi responsable qu'eux. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel Althaïs eut l'impression d'être également jaugéé. Les secondes passèrent, les minutes ensuite et la petite blonde se demanda si elle devait s'en aller.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'occlumancie, Miss Jugson ? », demanda alors le professeur Dumbledore, qui semblait en proie à une effroyable lutte intérieure.

Lorsqu'Althaïs quitta le bureau du directeur, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps mais Remus l'attendait toujours. Ou du moins, s'était endormi en l'attendant. Dans le couloir, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de James, Sirius ou Peter. Sans attendre, la jeune fille s'accroupit près du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Remus », murmura-t-elle, avant de sursauter lorsque celui-ci s'éveilla brusquement.

Les paupières du Gryffondor papillonnèrent quelques secondes, avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux d'Althaïs, et il sembla enfin se souvenir de ce qu'il faisait là.

« Ça va ? », demanda-t-il, de sa voix toujours un peu rauque.

Il glissa une main sur son cou et le massa un peu, sans doute pour éloigner la douleur causée par la même position que le sommeil l'avait obligé à prendre. Pour autant, il ne fit pas le moindre geste pour se relever.

« Oui, mais toi ? T'es épuisé, t'aurais du aller te reposer », souffla-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le sol près de lui.

« C'est rien qu'une nuit de sommeil ne pourra arranger », répondit Remus, en haussant un peu les épaules. « Et je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« C'est bizarre, mais je me sens mieux, en fait. Plus légère », expliqua Althaïs à voix basse. « Même si ça ne changera sans doute rien pour l'instant. »

« Ah non ? », s'étonna Remus.

« Non. Si les aurors ne trouvent pas de preuves, ce sera juste ma parole contre la leur. À vrai dire, j'aimerais autant ne pas avoir à parler devant mon père. Et même si je le faisais, je n'aurais aucune crédibilité. Mais je vais quand même peut-être pouvoir aider », assura-t-elle, un peu hésitante malgré tout.

« Comment ? », s'enquit Remus, qui ne manquait pas un mot de la conversation malgré son état de fatigue avancée.

« Tu sais ce qu'est l'occlumancie ? », lui demanda-t-elle, en le regardant.

« Plus ou moins. C'est une technique pour bloquer l'accès de son esprit aux intrusions, si je me souviens bien ? »

« Exactement. Si je veux aider sans être découverte, il faut que je maîtrise ça », expliqua la jolie Jugson.

« Tu veux dire que tu vas devoir espionner ton père ? », s'inquiéta Remus, dont les sourcils froncés accentuaient encore la noirceur de ses cernes.

« Je compte bien essayer, en tout cas », assura Althaïs, avec un léger sourire.

« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Si jamais quelqu'un le découvre ... »

« Et voilà tout l'intérêt de l'occlumancie. Personne n'est censé découvrir ce que je fais », conclu la jeune fille, sur un ton qui semblait résoudre tous les problèmes. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus. Je pense que je sais ce que je fais. Et puis, c'est censé être toi le Gryffondor ici, non ? »

« Justement, je crois qu'on préfère prendre les risques nous-mêmes, plutôt que de les faire courir à d'autres », répondit Lunard, songeur. « Ça m'étonne de Dumbledore, il ne devrait pas te demander ça. T'es même pas encore majeure. »

« Dumbledore ne m'a pas demandé d'espionner qui que ce soit. Il voit l'occlumancie comme une sorte de protection, pour que personne ne se doute que j'ai dénoncé mon père. Sauf que plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je suis sûrement la mieux placée pour apporter certaines réponses », poursuivit Althaïs, en haussant un peu les épaules. « En plus, j'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner, et puis … À période désespérée, mesures désespérées, pas vrai ? »

« Sûrement », répondit le jeune homme, qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air aussi emballé que sa camarade.

« Je ne compte pas prendre des risques inconsidérés, tu sais. Et de toute façon, il faut d'abord que je maîtrise l'occlumancie. Si j'y arrive pas ... »

« J'ai pas vraiment de doute là-dessus », murmura Remus.

Althaïs lui adressa un sourire et appuya ensuite sa tête contre le mur de pierres, en fermant un peu les yeux. C'était incroyable comme elle pouvait se sentir mieux, à présent. Jusque là, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre qu'attendre, subir et se taire. Enfin, elle avait agi. Elle avait pris son destin en main et elle n'avait étrangement pas peur. Elle savait aussi que cet état changerait bientôt, qu'elle allait sûrement se mettre à paniquer. Mais pour l'instant, elle appréciait juste de se sentir un peu plus libre. Elle avait aussi eu peur que Dumbledore la prenne pour une menteuse et se sentir écoutée avait été particulièrement appréciable.

Après toutes ces émotions, la jeune fille remarqua soudain qu'elle était aussi épuisée. Ses membres engourdis la pesaient. Tout semblait si lourd. Elle sentit sa tête se pencher suffisamment pour se poser sur l'épaule de Remus. Il suffisait juste qu'elle garde les yeux fermés encore un peu et elle allait s'endormir sans difficultés. La cape du jeune homme était chaude, moelleuse … Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille plongeait doucement dans le sommeil, sans opposer la moindre résistance.

Presque une heure plus tard, Althaïs inspira doucement mais ne reconnut pas l'odeur de son oreiller. Les rouages de son cerveau eurent du mal à se mettre en route mais quand elle comprit qu'elle s'était lamentablement endormie avec la tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus, elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux en remarquant cet état de fait.

« Oh, je suis désolée », murmura-t-elle, mortifiée.

La jeune fille sauta sur ses pieds et déglutit, gênée. Bien qu'il clignait des yeux, visiblement éveillé également, le visage de Remus était parfaitement impassible et Althaïs ne sut qu'en déduire. S'était-il endormi lui aussi ? Il finit par se lever à son tour sans un mot. Encore plus mal à l'aise, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil au pull de Remus pour vérifier au moins qu'elle ne lui avait pas bavé dessus. A priori, non. En voilà une nouvelle rassurante … Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se sentit rougir bêtement.

« Je crois qu'on s'est endormi », poursuivit Althaïs, à voix basse.

« Il semblerait, oui », répondit Remus, qui semblait encore un peu somnolent.

À vrai dire, « un peu somnolent » était un euphémisme. Althaïs se demanda s'il n'allait pas s'effondrer sur place. Pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de la semaine et malgré un épuisement presque maladif, le jeune homme insista pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles. Il était presque minuit quand Althaïs se glissa enfin dans son lit et retrouva son oreiller. Chaud et moelleux, certes. Mais sans l'odeur de Remus.


	20. Poudlard n'oublie pas

**Bonjour à tous !** Très en retard, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez ! J'ai beaucoup plus de boulot qu'avant ces temps-ci (d'ailleurs, je n'ai rien écrit depuis 15 jours - la tristesse -) et donc je ne vais sans doute plus poster que les week-ends. Il vaut mieux ne pas s'attendre à davantage, en tout cas ! Malheureusement ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez tous très bien !

 **dicaprisun** : Tiens, un changement de pseudo (maintenant, je pense à Leonardo Dicaprio qui boit du jus d'orange, c'est original) ! Oui, il est temps d'avoir un peu d'action pour Althaïs, je suis d'accord (bon, elle ne sera pas présente dans ce chapitre, en tout cas !). Et si James ne s'y intéresse pas beaucoup, je pense que c'est surtout du fait du choc de la tragique nouvelle. Il se rend compte petit à petit de la guerre en-dehors de Poudlard et ça le fait cogiter. Et elles sont très bien tes reviews ! :D D'autant plus que ça me permet de savoir si ça te plaît ! Et plus généralement s'il y a des gens qui lisent ! Donc, merciiiiii ! Comme toujours !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Poudlard n'oublie pas**

 **Date : Dimanche 6 février 1977 – POV James**

La victoire des Gryffondors face aux Poufsouffles avait bien évidemment ravis tous les rouges et or et la fête avait battu son plein jusque tard dans la nuit. Mais contrairement à leurs collègues, James, Sirius et Peter s'étaient retranchés dans leur dortoir, le moral plutôt bas. Ils avaient surveillé Remus sur la Carte du Maraudeur et avaient décidé de le laisser tranquille avec Althaïs, près du bureau du directeur. _Sans la moindre remarque railleuse de Sirius_ , avait remarqué James, avant de décréter qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose pour Robbins. D'un accord commun, ils entreprirent donc de grandes manœuvres pour le lendemain matin. Remus les rejoignit un peu après minuit, le teint gris et le dos un peu courbé. Au final, il tomba de fatigue aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, mais aucun des trois autres maraudeurs ne ferma l'œil et ce fut avec des cernes identiques que les quatre garçons prirent place à la table des Gryffondors en ce dimanche toujours enneigé.

« Je tenais à m'adresser à vous ce matin, avant même que les nouvelles ne vous parviennent », avait commencé gravement Dumbledore, après avoir réclamé le silence. « Hier, l'un de vos camarades a perdu trois membres de sa famille, lâchement assassinés par des adorateurs de Lord Voldemort. Seule une petite fille, âgée de six ans, a survécu à cette sordide attaque en se dissimulant dans un placard. Votre camarade a pris la décision d'arrêter ses études pour se consacrer à sa sœur. »

Le directeur laissa échapper un long soupir en balayant la Grande Salle du regard. Les étudiants n'osaient plus bavarder, ni même bouger. Le regard de James tomba sur la table des Serpentards et à son bout, certains des étudiants les plus âgés levaient les yeux au ciel sans même s'en cacher. Le jeune Potter serra un peu le poing, malgré lui.

« La période est sombre, vous le savez. Les journaux sont là pour nous le rappeler quotidiennement. Les Robbins avaient choisi de faire le bien, de résister face à cette chape de plomb qui tente de tout obscurcir. Un jour, vous aussi aurez peut-être à faire ce choix et ce jour-là, j'aimerais que vous ayez tous en mémoire le prix payé par cette famille. N'oubliez pas. Rappelez-vous toujours, dans les moments de doute ou de solitude, des raisons pour lesquelles vous gardez la tête haute et droite. La famille Robbins fait désormais partie de ces raisons. À présent, respectons ensemble une minute de silence, en adressant une pensée à notre camarade Patrick et à sa petite sœur, ainsi qu'à ses parents et à son frère, injustement arrachés à la vie en résistant contre la noirceur de certaines âmes. »

La voix du professeur s'éteignit et personne n'eut l'audace de briser le silence. James sentit une colère brûlante irradier ses veines face à cette terrible injustice. Dans un monde en guerre, n'importe qui pouvait devenir une cible, y compris des enfants si jeunes. Le temps de rendre hommage impliquait de rester immobile, de penser aux victimes de cette guerre, et James se demanda s'il en était vraiment capable. Était-il utile de pleurer ou était-ce le temps d'agir ? La communauté sorcière lui donnait la désagréable impression de subir sans réagir. Le père de Patrick Robbins et son désir de résistance n'étaient-ils que des exceptions dans un monde amorphe ? Le jeune Potter se promit de ne jamais faire parti de ceux qui ne font rien. Du haut de toute son arrogance, il se dit qu'il avait le talent suffisant pour faire bouger les choses. Un jour ou l'autre, il participerait à quelque chose de grand. Il le savait.

Au bout de quelques instants de silence, James releva les yeux pour regarder les trois autres maraudeurs. Ces derniers lui répondirent d'un signe de tête et comme cela était prévu depuis plusieurs heures, le jeune homme agita sa baguette en direction du plafond de la Grande Salle.

Une partie du ciel magique s'assombrit et ce qui ressemblait à un souvenir apparut tout à coup, dans des couleurs délavés. Une jeune version de Patrick Robbins s'asseyait sur le tabouret à trois pieds et le Choixpeau sembla tout de suite crier « Poufsouffle ! ». Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait demi-tour sur son balai, les bras levés en signe de victoire. Plusieurs scènes se succédèrent ainsi, dans le silence le plus complet. Certaines images étaient plus claires ou plus colorées que d'autres, mais dans tous ces souvenirs, Patrick semblait rayonner de bonheur, ce qui était l'une de ses caractéristiques premières à vrai dire. Il était rare de ne pas le voir avec un sourire aux lèvres. La brume de souvenirs s'estompa petit à petit, pour laisser apparaître une petite banderole aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, sur laquelle était inscrit « Poudlard ne t'oubliera pas, Patrick ». Celle-ci tomba doucement sur le sol et un ami du jeune homme vint la ramasser, souhaitant sans doute la lui transmettre. La Grande Salle se répandit en applaudissements, tant du côté des élèves que des professeurs. Le professeur Chourave semblait au bord de la crise de larmes.

« Mes plus sincères remerciements à ceux qui ont réalisé ce très bel hommage », ajouta Dumbledore, qui finit par se rasseoir en douceur.

L'ami de Patrick adressa un signe de tête à James, que le jeune homme lui rendit, accompagné d'un faible sourire. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers la table des Gryffondors, il sursauta en remarquant que Lily, assise quelques mètres plus loin, s'était penchée dans sa direction et le fixait de ses grands yeux verts. Surpris, James glissa précipitamment sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? », demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« C'est les amis de Robbins qui ont fourni presque tous les souvenirs. Nous, on a juste tous réuni et ajouté la banderole. C'est pas grand chose », répondit James, un peu sur la défensive.

« Tu vas quand même pas lui reprocher ça ? », s'exclama férocement Sirius, aussi étonné que James du fait que la préfète n'apprécie pas le geste.

« Oh non ! Non, je n'ai rien à reprocher ! », récria Lily, en plaçant ses mains devant elle. « Je suis juste surprise. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'être très subtils, alors je ne pensais pas que vous auriez pu avoir ce genre d'idées. »

« On peut prendre ça pour un compliment ? », demanda James, avec un sourire de gosse.

« Ne t'y habitue pas trop, Potter », protesta la jeune fille, en reprenant une posture digne.

« Au fait, tu as décidé de garder mon écharpe ? », poursuivit le jeune homme, taquin. « Oh, tu peux, c'est pas un problème. En plus, je suis sûr que tu en profites pour dormir avec. Autant dire que ça me remplit de ... »

« Pas aujourd'hui, s'il vous plaît », le coupa Marlene, sans sourire.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, le regard partagé entre Lily qui avait ouvert la bouche pour répliquer mais qui n'en avait pas eu le temps, et Marlene dont le visage ne lui avait jamais paru si triste. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en saisir la raison. Sa coéquipière de Quidditch était, en effet, en couple avec Patrick Robbins depuis un peu moins de quatre mois et le savoir parti ne devait pas être simple à vivre. Leur couple était-il même toujours d'actualité ? James, qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment aux potins, ne connaissait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants de l'histoire. Il choisit de hocher doucement la tête, sans rien ajouter.

« En plus, j'ai pas décidé de la garder », marmonnait Lily, à présent. « J'ai juste oublié de te la rendre. Pas de quoi en faire tout un chaudron. »

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir son sourire, mais tenta vaguement de le dissimuler en baissant la tête vers son bol de céréales. Après le petit-déjeuner, les maraudeurs décidèrent d'un accord commun de retourner dans leur dortoir. Même James se sentait complètement vidé de toute énergie. La pleine lune avait eu lieu le vendredi et ils n'avaient dormi que trois petites heures. La nuit de la veille avait été complètement blanche et le capitaine des Gryffondors sentait désormais ses muscles lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas un surhomme, malgré ce qu'il pouvait croire. En passant dans la salle commune, il reporta l'entraînement de mardi à mercredi sur le panneau d'affichage, sentant qu'il allait faire plusieurs heureux. D'autant plus que revenir sur le terrain de Quidditch allait sûrement leur rappeler à tous le départ de Robbins.

James se laissa tomber sur son lit et entreprit de retirer son pull et ses chaussures tout en restant parfaitement allongé. Chacun des maraudeurs fit de même, avant de se glisser sous leurs couvertures respectives. Le jeune homme soupira légèrement, en constatant que le dortoir n'avait jamais été aussi silencieux.

« Vous pensez que c'est lequel d'entre nous qui va mourir en premier? », demanda Peter, sans prévenir.

« T'en as d'autres des questions pleines de joie de vivre comme ça, Queudver ? », le railla James, sans trop savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

« Tout le monde dit qu'on est en guerre, il y a des morts presque toutes les semaines, alors je me posais juste la question », se défendit le maladroit, sa voix un peu étouffée sous ses couvertures.

« Peut-être moi ? », proposa Remus, de sa voix éraillée. « Les loup-garous n'ont pas une espérance de vie très élevée, à ce que j'en sais. »

« Sauf que t'es unique. Faut pas te comparer aux autres, Lunard », le contredit James, qui fixait le plafond. « En plus, d'ici quelques années, je suis sûr que quelqu'un aura trouvé une solution pour ton petit problème de fourrure. Tu nous survivra tous, tu verras ! »

« En tout cas, moi, j'ai pas envie de mourir vieux », s'exclama Sirius. « Vous m'imaginez, _moi_ , avec des rides et des cheveux gris ? Hors de question. »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Patmol », confirma le jeune Potter. « Si c'est pour finir comme mon oncle Charlus, merci bien. Il arrêtait pas de confondre sa baguette et sa fourchette, c'était consternant. »

« Horrible », acquiesça le jeune Black. « L'idéal, ce serait de mourir en faisant quelque chose de vraiment utile. Y'a rien de plus noble que de donner sa vie pour une cause en laquelle on croit. »

« Ou pour sauver quelqu'un », ajouta Remus, visiblement d'accord avec la remarque de Sirius.

« Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, les gars », poursuivit James, avec un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes bizarres », grommela Peter. « Moi, j'aimerais bien vivre vieux et mourir dans mon sommeil ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« OK. Alors, bonne sieste, Queudver ! », lâcha Sirius, avec un soupçon d'humour noir.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire et le silence retomba sur la pièce circulaire. James fut le premier à s'endormir et le premier à se réveiller, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Non seulement la sieste le laissa un peu groggy, mais la question de Peter l'avait aussi fait cauchemarder. Frissonnant un peu, le jeune Potter enfila l'un des gros pulls de Remus. Après avoir partagés un dortoir pendant si longtemps, les quatre garçons semblaient avoir perdu le sens de la propriété individuelle. Remus était encore un peu résistant à l'idée de s'accaparer les affaires des autres, mais ce n'était certainement pas le cas de James. Il s'approcha en silence du Mur des maraudeurs et dévoila la partie habituellement invisible. Rien n'avait bougé depuis un moment. Les esquisses de la Carte étaient toujours bien en évidence, malgré que celle-ci fut entièrement terminée. Au milieu du mois de janvier, la mère de Lucy Prescott leur avait fait parvenir tout un tas d'explications par hibou et les maraudeurs avaient mis presque deux semaines pour les réaliser. Ils avaient eu besoin de plonger le parchemin dans une étrange potion, à base de poudre d'argent, d'alihotsy, de cheveux et bizarrement, de pâquerettes. Ce fut d'ailleurs ces fleurs qui furent les plus difficiles à trouver, en ces temps glacés. Les cheveux, quant à eux, devaient servir à capturer une partie de l'esprit des auteurs de la Carte. Une fois l'opération réalisée, les maraudeurs avaient passé la nuit à rire, en essayant de communiquer avec leurs alter-égos. Ils avaient hâte de voir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir trouver si elle tombait dans les mains de Rogue ou de Rusard. En quelques mois, la Carte était devenu un objet magique absolument incroyable et tout à fait utile. La fierté d'avoir réalisé un tel outil flatta largement l'ego de James et de Sirius, et les deux gryffondors se montrèrent encore un peu plus arrogants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Pour autant, ne s'attribuant pas seuls le mérite d'une telle réussite, les maraudeurs s'étaient promis d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter un cadeau valable à Maeve Prescott, de façon à la remercier pour son aide.

James attrapa un bout de parchemin suffisamment grand et le scotcha au mur avec du Sorcier Collant. Il commença à écrire dessus de son écriture irrégulière, se recula d'un pas pour observer ce qu'il avait inscrit et sourit un peu.

 _« Avant de mourir, je veux … :_

 _\- me marier avec Lily et avoir au moins sept enfants pour pouvoir créer une super équipe de Quidditch »_

« Méfait accompli », murmura-t-il, pour rendre le mur de nouveau invisible.

Les autres n'auraient donc qu'à continuer et impatient, James dut se faire violence pour ne pas réveiller ses amis et leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient répondre. En traversant la chambre, le jeune homme marcha sur un disque. Pieds nus, James grimaça douloureusement en sentant un bout du vinyle lui percer la peau du pied.

« Bordel de sac de gargouilles », grogna-t-il, s'asseyant au bout du lit de Sirius, en se tenant le pied.

Sûrement Peter qui avait encore laisser traîner ses affaires ... _Ça doit encore être les Beaters, Beakles ou je ne sais plus quel nom de groupe moldu que Lucy essaye de lui faire écouter_ , songea James.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », demanda Sirius, en émergeant de sous son oreiller.

« Rien. _Reparo_ », chuchota James, la baguette dirigée vers le disque.

Le jeune homme tourna ensuite la pointe de la baguette vers son pied et Sirius sauta par-dessus sa couverture rouge pour l'arrêter.

« Arrête, tu te souviens de la dernière fois où t'as essayé de te soigner tout seul ? Tu t'étais fait pousser un troisième pied, vieux », le stoppa le jeune Black, en attrapant sa propre baguette.

« Qui te dit que j'avais pas fait exprès ? Un troisième pied, c'est toujours utile ! », répliqua James, toujours à voix basse.

« Sur un balai, ça doit quand même apporter une certain déséquilibre », commenta Sirius, le sourcil levé.

« Ah ouais, j'avais pas pensé à ça », lui accorda le jeune Potter, en riant un peu.

« Je me disais bien aussi », murmura son ami, avant de diriger sa baguette sur le pied écorché et d'articuler une formule de guérison.

« Parfait, j'ai toujours que mes deux pieds, tout va bien. Bon, ça te dit une partie d'échecs dans la salle commune ? », proposa James, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Attends une seconde ... », souffla Sirius, qui s'approcha de la table de chevet de Remus pour en sortir un gros paquet de chocogrenouilles.

« Je t'ai vu, Patmol », grogna le jeune Lupin, sans bouger d'un poil pour autant.

« C'est pas volontaire. Cornedrue m'a placé sous Imperium », s'amusa le beau brun.

« Utiliser un Impardonnable pour voler des chocolats ? Oui, tout à fait le style de James, ça », grommela Remus, les yeux toujours clos.

James souriait encore lorsque lui et Sirius entrèrent dans la salle commune. Ils se débrouillèrent comme toujours pour obtenir la meilleure place, celle devant la cheminée, et entamèrent une longue série de parties d'échecs, parfois interrompues par le saut inattendu d'une chocogrenouille. Silencieux, le petit William O'Neal les rejoignit et s'assit par terre, près d'eux, croisant ses avant-bras sur la table basse pour les regarder jouer. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'attrapeur faisait ce genre de choses et cela ne dérangeait plus vraiment les maraudeurs. Pour ce qui était des échecs, Black était sans doute le meilleur quand il s'agissait de stratégies, mais James était le propriétaire du jeu et les pions sorciers avaient tendance à être particulièrement loyaux. Enfin, rien de bien grave puisqu'en vérité, le vainqueur importait peu. Potter et Black n'entraient en concurrence sous aucun prétexte et formaient toujours une équipe plus que soudée. Aucun d'eux n'aurait même eu l'idée de compter les points.

Derrière eux, la salle commune vivait plutôt calmement. Cinq ou six troisièmes années étaient rentrés tout mouillés d'une supposée bataille de boules de neige. Mary MacDonald et Reginald Cattermole se bécotaient, assis sur les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs. Lily était installée à une table toute proche de la fenêtre, entourée d'un grand nombre de grimoires et de petits élèves, que James reconnaissait vaguement comme étant des premières années. D'autres lisaient dans leur coin et Abigail King dessinait sur une grande toile. Évidemment, entre chaque mouvement de ses pions, James n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily et se passait régulièrement une main dans les cheveux.

Le jeune homme manqua de laisser échapper un soupir de plaisir, lorsqu'il comprit que ce que Lily triturait de ses doigts fins n'était autre que le pendentif-scrutoscope qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, une semaine plus tôt. Il avait la particularité de chauffer lorsqu'il détectait un risque. Quand il lui avait offert, Lily lui avait au moins fait l'honneur de ne pas le lui jeter dessus. Mais elle n'avait pas été tendre pour autant et jamais James n'aurait imaginé qu'elle ait pu apprécié le cadeau.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle le porterait », murmura-t-il à Sirius. « Cavalier en C6. »

Celui-ci chercha pendant quelques secondes de quoi parlait James et lorsqu'il comprit, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Ah, j'en étais sûr, c'était le cadeau parfait », assura Patmol, presque aussi satisfait que son ami. « Tour en H8 et ... Échec et mat. T'es tout sauf concentré, Cornedrue. »

James lui offrit un sourire tout sauf désolé, avant de s'étirer, en manquant d'éborgner Marlene McKinnon qui passait par là.

« Oh, désolé ! », s'exclama le jeune Potter, en rabattant rapidement ses longs bras contre lui.

« Y'a pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas », répondit-elle, avec un sourire franc.

« Ça te dit une partie, Marlene ? », lui proposa Patmol. « James est incapable de se concentrer et moi, je préférerais autant avoir un adversaire digne de ce nom. »

James plissa les yeux en détaillant Sirius, se demandant si ce dernier voulait vraiment se débarrasser de lui comme il le disait ou s'il cherchait à changer les idées d'une Marlene plutôt déprimée depuis la veille. Celle(ci le regarda et le jeune Potter remonta ses lunettes avant de hausser les épaules, en souriant un peu. Sirius avait l'habitude de faire passer ses bonnes actions pour des comportements anodins et James ne put que constater qu'il s'agissait exactement de ça, dans ce cas précis. Une bouffée de fierté le fit sourire encore plus, tandis qu'il se répétait à quel point il avait bien choisi ses amis.

« Prépare-toi à souffrir, Sirius Black ! », annonça Marlene, en s'asseyant par terre, près du petit William.

« Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous ranger, bande d'incapables », ordonna Sirius, en s'adressant aux pions récalcitrants qui avançaient tout doucement sur le plateau d'échecs.

La partie était déjà bien entamée quand Remus et Peter les rejoignirent dans la salle commune. Sirius, quant à lui, grognait à chaque mouvement de Marlene, finalement ennuyé de s'être trouvé une adversaire « trop » digne de ce nom.

« Je pensais pas que t'étais douée à ce point-là », commença le jeune Black, sans quitter ses pions des yeux. « Si j'avais su, je t'aurais laissé partir sans rien dire ! »

« À vaincre sans péril, Sirius, on triomphe sans gloire », assura Marlene, tout aussi concentrée mais avec en supplément, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

James se redressa, les yeux gros comme des gallions, et Sirius fit de même, en lui adressant un regard surpris. Marlene haussa doucement un sourcil en les regardant tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« À vaincre sans péril … C'est ma phrase ! », s'exclama James, amusé.

« Oh, désolé, je savais pas que c'était de toi », le railla la jeune fille, qui riait à présent.

Tandis que tout le monde riait de bon cœur, Sardine, le chat de Lily, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à James et sauta sur ses genoux pour s'y installer confortablement. L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse, ponctué de parties d'échec et d'éclats de rire. Remus finit par s'éloigner un peu pour rattraper le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses devoirs la semaine précédente. James observa un moment Peter en se demandant si celui-ci allait prendre la même résolution. Le plus petit des maraudeurs était toujours en retard dans ses devoirs, mais avait du mal à équilibrer son temps de travail avec son temps de divertissement. Le jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de secouer un peu la tête, en se disant que Queudver allait encore se mettre à paniquer dès le lendemain lorsque viendrait le temps de rendre les devoirs en question.

Ce fut effectivement le cas et Peter passa toute la journée à griffonner des réponses bâclées sur des parchemins chiffonnés à force d'être sortis et à nouveau fourrés dans son sac. Pris de pitié, James lui proposa finalement de copier ses propres réponses et les maraudeurs furent tous libres d'aller voir Hagrid le mardi soir. Fidèle à lui-même, le demi-géant leur proposa une énorme tasse de thé et des biscuits immangeables. En première année, Peter s'y était cassé deux dents. Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment compris comment il avait réussi à faire ça. Il avait supposé que ces dents devaient certainement déjà bouger, ce qu'aucun des autres maraudeurs n'avait contredit, trop occupés à rire. Depuis, en revanche, plus aucun des quatre étudiants n'avait pris le risque de goûter les biscuits en question. Le gardien des clés ne le remarqua même pas tant il était heureux de leur montrer son nouveau protégé.

« Je l'ai trouvé hier », commença Hagrid, en leur désignant une petite cage.

« C'est un vivet doré ?! », s'exclama James, en sautant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de l'oiseau. « Alors ça, c'est incroyable. Ils étaient utilisés avant l'invention du Vif d'Or. Tellement utilisés que l'espèce s'est presque éteinte. Waouh, j'en avais jamais vu en vrai. »

« Mais Hagrid … Ils sont très protégés. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit autorisé d'en garder un chez soi », commenta Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, non, bien sûr ! », répondit Hagrid, en secouant un peu ses grandes mains devant lui. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, il était blessé. – Vous voyez son œil tout abîmé ? – Quand il aura fini sa convalescence, je compte bien le relâcher. »

« Vous devriez proposer au professeur Brûlopot de le montrer en cours de soins aux créatures magiques », poursuivit Lunard, intéressé.

« Oh, tu crois ? », demanda le garde-chasse, en baissant les yeux sur le Gryffondor.

« Ça sera toujours plus intéressant que les veracrasses », confirma Sirius, dont le regard était hypnotisé par le vol furtif du petit oiseau.

James, flanqués des trois autres maraudeurs, eut du mal à détacher le regard du vivet doré, mais ils finirent par quitter la cabane dans la soirée. Avec toute la chaleur dont il était capable, Hagrid les remercia de leur visite et leur fit la remarque que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été envoyé en retenue avec lui. James suspectait McGonagall de ne plus les envoyer chez Hagrid, car les maraudeurs l'appréciaient un peu trop. La retenue n'était ainsi pas autre chose qu'une grande partie de plaisir, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le but.

En ce début de semaine, les maraudeurs se contentèrent de se laisser vivre, trop fatigués pour animer la vie du château comme à l'habitude. Le mercredi, James écourta même l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du niveau de l'équipe, mais bien de l'humeur de ses joueurs. Les discussions tournaient autour du même sujet, en des termes plus ou moins futiles. Comment allait Patrick Robbins ? Avait-on trouvé les responsables des meurtres ? Qui allait le remplacer à la tête des Poufsouffles ? James n'avait bien sûr aucune réponse et Marlene restait complètement muette. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part laisser un peu de temps passer, s'était dit le jeune capitaine.

La semaine suivante, avant le début du cours de métamorphose, James, Sirius et Remus se débrouillèrent pour transformer leurs sacs en trois souris blanches. Après avoir créé un petit parcours semé d'embûches, les maraudeurs encouragèrent leurs souris dans une course effrénée. Une bonne partie de la classe s'était regroupé autour d'eux et suivait la course avec excitation. Ils ne surent malheureusement jamais quelle souris fut victorieuse. Le professeur McGonagall était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte, faisant tomber un silence inquiet dans toute la classe.

« Je suppose que vous réalisez que ce genre d'idioties ne sera pas toléré dans ma classe », asséna-t-elle, en s'approchant du lieu de rassemblement.

« Y'a t-il un autre genre d'idioties avec lequel vous seriez plus à l'aise ? », demanda Sirius, faisant rire la moitié de la classe.

Sans répondre, l'austère professeur agita sa baguette, faisant disparaître les souris et toutes les autres traces de la course.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Black », commença Minerva. « J'aurais pu en enlever davantage, mais vos métamorphoses ont au moins le mérite d'être particulièrement réussi. »

James, qui était allé chercher son sac, releva la tête avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Sirius et Remus étaient tout aussi radieux. Il n'était pas vraiment courant d'obtenir des compliments de la part de leur directrice de maison. Leur joie s'en trouva forcément décuplée.

Le samedi suivant annonçait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants. Cela faisait désormais une semaine que le drame de la famille Robbins avait été annoncé et petit à petit, l'ambiance était revenue à la normale. Du moins, pour les adolescents qui ne fréquentaient pas quotidiennement Patrick. Les maraudeurs, eux, s'étaient efforcés de redonner le sourire à un maximum de gens. Et par chance – ou grâce au talent comme James se plaisait à le penser –, aucun d'entre eux n'eut à subir la moindre retenue. La Carte du Maraudeur était absolument miraculeuse pour ne pas se faire attraper. C'est ce qui rappela aux quatre Gryffondors la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait de chercher un cadeau pour Maeve Prescott et c'est aux Trois Balais, attablés devant une bièraubeurre, qu'ils commencèrent à réfléchir à la question.

« Des fleurs ? »

« Un vêtement ? »

« Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé offrir à une femme de … Quarante ans ? », demanda Peter, la mine interdite.

« Pourquoi tu nous demandes ? Tu crois qu'on a plus l'habitude que toi, peut-être ? », répliqua James, en riant un peu.

« Honnêtement, je me demande si Patmol n'a pas déjà réfléchi à la question », commenta Remus, les yeux fixés sur Sirius.

James tourna les yeux à droite pour constater que son meilleur ami souriait de son air de séducteur à Mme Rosmerta, occupée derrière le comptoir. Celle-ci semblait l'avoir remarqué, car elle souriait aussi et semblait particulièrement amusé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Rosmerta n'a pas quarante ans », leur souffla Sirius, qui avait tout entendu malgré qu'il n'en donnait pas l'impression.

« Alors, t'as une idée ? », lui demanda James, après avoir pouffé de rire.

« Non, mais ça va venir ... », commença le beau brun, en adressant un petit signe de la main à la jolie serveuse.

Celle-ci s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et s'approcha des maraudeurs, en regardant le niveau encore bien haut de leurs bièraubeurres, essayant apparemment de deviner ce dont ils pouvaient bien avoir besoin.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, les garçons ? », demanda-t-elle, joyeusement.

« Maintenant que vous êtes là, tout va mieux », assura Sirius, enjôleur.

« J'ai du travail, vous savez », objecta-t-elle, en souriant pourtant.

« En fait, on aurait besoin de votre aide », commença James, tout sourire également.

« Pour trouver un cadeau à sa mère », compléta Sirius, en désignant Remus du menton. « On a pensé qu'en tant que femme de goût, vous seriez mieux placée que nous pour trouver une bonne idée. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas trop, c'est toujours difficile quand on ne connaît pas la personne », souffla Madame Rosmerta, en plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches, pensive. « Peut-être une plume à dictée automatique ? Ça sert toujours. Ou une écharpe auto-chauffante ? Par ces temps froids, ça peut être agréable. Oh, ou une tasse qui garde le thé toujours à la température parfaite. Je sais qu'ils en vendent chez Derviche et Bang ! »

« Oh, c'est parfait, merci ! », s'exclama James, en hochant la tête.

« N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin d'autre chose », déclara la jolie serveuse, en leur offrant un petit clin d'œil.

Peter manqua de s'étouffer dans sa bièraubeurre et Sirius offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à la jeune femme, sous les regards amusés de James et Remus. Ces derniers étaient les seuls des maraudeurs à ne pas avoir grand-chose à faire des formes avantageuses de Madame Rosmerta. Depuis quelques années, Sirius s'était mis en tête de la séduire, comme une sorte de défi personnel, et Peter perdait toujours ses moyens lorsqu'elle s'approchait de lui. Remus lui avait d'ailleurs conseillé d'éviter de regarder son décolleté s'il voulait conserver une once de dignité. Un conseil avisé, quand on se souvenait qu'il s'était déjà renversé des tas de bièraubeurres dessus, s'était pris les pieds dans des chaises et avait même renversé une vieille sorcière, en quatrième année.

« La tasse, c'est pas mal, vous croyez pas ? », s'enquit Remus.

« Ça me paraît très bien, ouais ! », confirma James.

« Pourquoi t'as dit que c'était pour la mère de Lunard ? », interrogea Peter qui toussait encore un peu.

« Je veux pas qu'elle croit que j'ai plein d'autres prétendantes ! », s'exclama Sirius, comme si c'était évident.

James éclata de rire et leva sa chope de bièraubeurre avec enthousiasme.

« À Sirius Black et à ses nombreuses prétendantes ! », lâcha-t-il, en veillant à ce que la serveuse ne l'entende pas.

Les trois garçons entrechoquèrent leurs verres contre celui de James et avalèrent une longue gorgée du liquide chaud.

Avant de quitter les Trois Balais, Sirius s'approcha du comptoir et tendit une fleur à Mme Rosmerta sortie de Merlin-sait-où. La serveuse pouffa de rire et accepta la rose avec un plaisir non dissimulée. Lorsque les maraudeurs sortirent dans la petite rue, ils étaient encore en train de rire de l'audace du jeune Black.

« T'en pinces vraiment pour elle, Patmol ? », demanda Peter, avec curiosité.

« Rassure-toi, je compte pas tout de suite la demander en mariage », le railla Sirius, en secouant la tête.

« Attendez les gars ! Il faut que j'aille chez Scribenpenne ! », s'écria James, tandis qu'ils passaient devant la petite boutique aux volets de bois.

« T'as tout ce qu'il te faut à Poudlard, Cornedrue. Tes parents t'ont même envoyé des nouvelles plumes, l'autre jour », le corrigea Remus, étonné.

« C'est pas pour moi ! C'est un cadeau pour Lily », expliqua le jeune homme, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Encore un cadeau ? », s'étonna Peter, les yeux grands comme des gallions.

« C'est pas de ma faute si son anniversaire et la Saint-Valentin sont seulement à quinze jours d'intervalle ! », se défendit James.

Après un tour dans le magasin de plumes, une rencontre fortuite avec Sturgis Podmore qui s'était trompé de boutique et une bonne quantité d'or dépensée chez Honeydukes, puis Zonko, les maraudeurs reprirent le chemin du château.

Le dimanche leur offrit un splendide soleil et leur permit d'aller voler sur le terrain de Quidditch des heures durant. James avait passé une bonne partie du déjeuner à harceler Roderick Plumpton, le professeur de vol, pour obtenir les balles habituellement réservées aux matchs et aux entraînements. Il avait évidemment réussi, mais Remus et Peter s'accordèrent sur le fait de ne garder qu'un seul cognard. James passa un bon moment à râler, expliquant que ce ne serait donc pas vraiment du Quidditch digne de ce nom, que c'était presque un blasphème. Mais il se tut finalement, en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas son équipe en face de lui.

Dans l'après-midi, d'autres étudiants finirent par les rejoindre et Poudlard connut des matchs tout particuliers ce dimanche-là, mêlant des joueurs de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor. Évidemment, aucun Serpentard n'avait daigné se mélanger à la joyeuse bande.

Le premier match opposa James, Remus, Lysandra Morgan, Eden Skively, Dave Goujon, Grace Hilliard – une deuxième année, poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle – et William O'Neal – que James avait souhaité garder dans son équipe – à l'autre équipe, composée de Sirius et Peter, Benjy Fenwick, Dirk Cresswell, Martin Stebbins, Mary MacDonald et Reginald Cattermole. Le jeune Potter manqua de s'arracher les cheveux en constatant le niveau de certains des joueurs, mais Remus l'aida à conserver un maximum d'indulgence, en lui rappelant qu'ils ne jouaient que pour s'amuser. Dave Goujon, tout particulièrement, manqua plusieurs fois de se faire éjecter de son balai par l'unique cognard en jeu. James se demanda, l'espace d'une seconde, s'il ne faisait pas exprès de se jeter sur la trajectoire de la petite balle noire.

Ses réflexions furent, cependant, interrompues lorsqu'il entendit Hagrid les encourager des tribunes. Le demi-géant les avait sans doute vu voler depuis le parc et s'était approché pour voir tout ce petit monde. Près de lui, James repéra le professeur Plumpton, responsable du vol sur balais. Cela ne l'étonna pas. Roderick Plumpton n'était jamais bien loin du terrain et le jeune Gryffondor suspecta qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une déformation professionnelle. L'homme était né sur un terrain de Quidditch et avait fait une grande carrière en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe des Tornades de Tutshill. James l'avait toujours beaucoup estimé et gardait en permanence ses statistiques dans un coin de sa tête. Cinq fois vainqueur de la Coupe de la Ligue, convoqué vingt-deux fois par l'équipe d'Angleterre, détenteur du record britannique de la capture la plus rapide du Vif d'Or. « Trois secondes et demi », lui avait sans cesse répété James, impressionné, lorsqu'il avait rencontré l'ancien joueur, lors de sa première année. Près du professeur, s'était aussi installé une Minerva McGonagall emmitouflée dans une épaisse cape noire.

Les équipes changèrent plusieurs fois, certains se lassant du jeu, tandis que de nouveaux joueurs venaient les remplacer. L'un des matchs fut particulièrement périlleux pour James, qui dut se débrouiller pour aider plusieurs premières années à tenir sur leurs balais. Par chance, Marlene était dans son équipe et l'aida autant qu'elle le put. Le jeune homme, en voyant la poursuiveuse sur le terrain, avait rapidement compris que Lily n'était pas loin et avait presque supplié la jolie rousse à genoux pour qu'elle rejoigne son équipe, ce qu'elle avait fermement refusé sous les regards amusés de Hagrid, des deux professeurs et d'autres étudiants. Ce fut lors de ce match, entouré de cinq petits premiers années, qu'il reçut la pire raclée de sa vie, malgré l'aide bénie de Marlene.

Pour remonter le moral de James, Sirius et Remus se débrouillèrent pour motiver Roderick Plumpton à jouer. Il n'accepta qu'à condition de rester au poste de gardien, mais le jeune Potter fut tout de même ravi d'évoluer aux côtés d'une de ses idoles. Pour des raisons évidentes, Hagrid resta bien assis dans les tribunes. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, était déjà rentrée au château depuis un moment.

Petit à petit, la nuit vint envelopper les étudiants et la visibilité, autant que la diminution de la température, contraignit tout le monde à se réfugier dans le château. Le repas du soir fut particulièrement savoureux pour les joueurs qui s'étaient dépensés pendant tout l'après-midi. En remontant la Grande Salle pour trouver une place, James reçut de nouvelles félicitations de la part de Hagrid et crut apercevoir sur le visage du professeur McGonagall l'ombre d'un sourire fier.

La nuit suivante s'avéra étrangement agitée pour James, qui appréhendait de donner son cadeau à Lily. Les bras croisés en-dessous de sa tête, il fixa un long moment le plafond complètement flou, en l'absence de ses lunettes. Avec l'expérience, il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle préférait la discrétion et même si ça coûtait à James, il sentit qu'il valait mieux faire l'effort. L'entendre répéter qu'elle le détestait commençait à peser sur le moral du jeune homme, malgré ses réactions relativement désinvoltes. Il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve une nouvelle stratégie … D'autant qu'il était un gars bien, non ? Tout le monde l'appréciait. Pourquoi pas elle ? James plissa un peu le nez en songeant à l'amitié que Lily entretenait avec Rogue. Enfin, elle ne semblait plus beaucoup lui parler depuis qu'il l'avait insulté et aux yeux de James, c'était déjà un sacré soulagement. Servilus baignait dans la magie noire jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux gras et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait apporter de bon à Lily. Pour autant, cela n'étonnait pas tellement James que Lily ait été ami avec lui. Elle avait une telle gentillesse en elle, une telle indulgence qu'elle avait sans doute du le prendre en pitié. James se mordit un peu la lèvre, s'en voulant un peu de voir comme un soulagement la fin d'une amitié que Lily semblait ressentir comme une grande perte.

Après avoir méditer un long moment, James finit par se lever vers cinq heures du matin, en veillant à bien ajuster ses lunettes et à ne pas marcher sur quoi que ce soit. Il afficha le Mur des Maraudeurs, décidé à y rajouter les photos qu'il avait prit la veille. L'une d'elle montrait en premier plan Lysandra Morgan, le souaffle dans les mains. Derrière elle, Sirius approchait le plus discrètement possible et bondissait tout à coup, attrapant le souaffle. En se retournant, visiblement surprise, la Serdaigle trouva le moyen de lui faire un croche-pied et Sirius s'étala de tout son long. « Mais toujours avec une certaine grâce ! », avait ajouté le jeune Black, lorsqu'il avait vu l'imagie. Sur une autre photo, Remus démontrait ses talents inattendus au poste de gardien, rattrapant in extremis le souaffle du bout des doigts. La dernière que James afficha était sans doute sa préférée. Benjy Fenwick avait gracieusement accepté d'immortaliser les Gryffondors présents. Près de la tribune, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se tenaient par les épaules, les visages éclairés de magnifiques sourires. À côté d'eux, Reginald Cattermole enlaçait Mary MacDonald et Marlene tenait son balai en souriant à une Lily qui grimaçait un peu et agitait la main, montrant qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment être prise en photo. Tout petit à côté des sixièmes et septièmes années, William O'Neal levait la tête vers elles deux. À l'autre bout, les deux batteurs comparaient leurs muscles, hilares. La différence de taille entre les deux joueurs était particulièrement visible sur la photo, ce qui fit sourire James. Edric Murray, le septième année, faisait sans doute le double de la taille de Rhys Grover, le troisième année. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant que des batteurs si différents fassent une si belle paire ! Finalement, une ribambelle de premières années était accroupi devant tous les autres et souriaient timidement. L'ensemble des Gryffondors présents sur la photo avaient l'air fatigué, mais tous étaient radieux et c'était un bonheur à voir.

Après que James eut fini de se battre avec le Sorcier Collant, il baissa les yeux et remarqua que ses meilleurs amis avaient ajouté des choses depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé.

« Avant de mourir, je veux … :

me marier avec Lily et avoir au moins sept enfants pour pouvoir créer une super équipe de Quidditch

devenir quelqu'un d'important

raisonner mon abruti de petit frère

arrêter d'avoir peur. »

James perdit automatiquement son sourire et resta figé devant l'écriture enfantine de Peter, celle plutôt épaisse de Sirius et celle fine et soigné de Remus. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul insouciant du groupe, tout à coup, même si rien ne l'étonnait. Peter avait toujours été plus que timide et ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'il souhaite se mettre un peu plus en avant. James avait bien conscience du fait que lui et Sirius volaient souvent la vedette à leurs deux autres amis. Ce qui n'était apparemment pas pour déplaire à Remus. Le jeune Lupin voulait juste une vie normale. Pas de célébrité, pas de gloire, ni de fortune. Il voulait juste avoir le droit de contrôler sa vie et James se sentit terriblement triste à l'idée que même lui ne pourrait pas lui apporter ça. Quant à Sirius, là, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Mais l'affaire était loin d'être réglée. Regulus Black n'avait jamais montré la moindre ouverture d'esprit et ce n'était sans doute pas demain la veille.

Le jeune Potter finit par attraper sa plume et griffonna quelque chose sous les souhaits de ses amis.

« Impossible n'est pas maraudeur ! »

Le jeune homme fit disparaître l'affichage du mur d'un coup de baguette et traversa le dortoir pour aller prendre sa douche. Ce fut pendant celle-ci qu'il prit sa décision de grimper ensuite à la volière pour confier le cadeau de Lily à son hibou de façon à ce qu'il le lui apporte lors du petit-déjeuner. C'était sans doute la façon la plus discrète que James ait réussi à trouver. Décidé, il grimpa ainsi les marches de la volière deux à deux et salua brièvement l'élève déjà présent, en passant devant lui. Entouré d'un tas impressionnant de paquets, les yeux bleus, les cheveux bouclés et blonds, le jeune garçon adressa un sourire absolument éclatant à James. Celui-ci crut reconnaître un deuxième ou troisième année de Serdaigle, mais n'y accorda pas plus d'importance et rejoignit son hibou, le dénommé Merlin.

« T'as pas mal de courriers à envoyer, on dirait », ne put s'empêcher de dire James au petit blond une fois sa tâche accomplie.

« C'est parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin ! », s'exclama celui-ci, avec toujours ce grand sourire éblouissant.

« Ah », lança le jeune Potter, qui n'arrivait pas vraiment à voir le rapport.

À moins que ce petit gars ait déjà des tas de prétendantes ? Sans chercher plus d'informations, James descendit l'escalier puis traversa les couloirs en sens inverse. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il décida qu'il était l'heure de réveiller ses amis. Il sortit son miroir à double-sens de sa poche et hurla « SIRIUS BLACK! » aussi fort qu'il put.

« MAIS ENFIN, JEUNE HOMME, OU VOUS CROYEZ-VOUS ? », s'indigna un portrait, qui venait d'être réveillé en sursaut.

« Hum ouais, bonjour à vous aussi ! », répliqua James, en continuant sa route, sans quitter le miroir des yeux. « ALLEZ LES GARS, C'EST L'HEURE DE SE LEVER ! »

Un Sirius complètement ahuri y apparut soudainement et le jeune Potter éclata d'un rire qui raisonna dans tout le couloir.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! », marmonna Sirius, qui se frottait les yeux.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, Patmol ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de faire ça », annonça James, complètement hilare.

Le jeune homme entendit un gémissement et le miroir devint tout noir, faisant supposer que Sirius l'avait laissé tomber à l'envers sur son lit.

« Je te souhaite une année entière de retenue avec O'Donnell, Cornedrue ! » entendit-il sortir du miroir.

« Je parie que c'était Lunard, ça ! », s'exclama James, toujours aussi amusé.

« Mais on est tous d'accord avec lui », grogna la voix étouffée de Sirius.

« Je vous aime aussi, les gars ! », conclu le jeune Potter, avant de ranger le miroir dans sa poche à nouveau.

Lorsqu'il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame, la salle commune commençait déjà à fourmiller d'élèves plus ou moins réveillés et James prit la sage décision de s'y installer pour attendre le reste des maraudeurs. Quand ceux-ci descendirent enfin, la mine un peu renfrognée, le jeune Potter affichait toujours une certaine hilarité.

« La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Potter », murmura Remus, en passant à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme se promit de ne pas oublier de placer un sortilège de protection autour de son lit pour les nuits prochaines et entreprit de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction de Lily et il savait également que Remus attendait de lire la Gazette pour y vérifier les mises à jour concernant l'enquête sur les meurtres de la famille Robbins. Jusque là, rien n'avait été divulgué et les maraudeurs en avaient déduit que les aurors n'avaient pas du trouver de preuves suffisantes. Après plus d'une semaine de recherches, une découverte semblait devenir de plus en plus improbable.

Lorsque les hiboux commencèrent à descendre depuis le plafond de la Grande Salle, James arrêta brusquement de manger et essaya vainement de repérer Merlin. Étonnamment, la plupart des hiboux semblait se diriger uniquement vers la table des Serdaigles.

« Je sais que c'est la Saint-Valentin, mais quand même … Ça fait beaucoup de hiboux », fit remarquer Sirius, dont le regard suivait également les innombrables volatiles.

James comprit enfin que c'était l'unique et même personne qui recevait toutes les lettres. Le Gryffondor se leva et aperçut le même sourire éclatant qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt à la volière. Il s'agissait bel et bien du petit blond de Serdaigle et celui-ci se retrouva rapidement enseveli sous les enveloppes. Bientôt, la Grande Salle s'assombrit et les élèves ne purent que constater que le plafond était entièrement caché par des hiboux, des chouettes et autres grands aigles, chacun d'entre eux bien décidés à livrer sa lettre à son destinataire. Étrangement, il s'agissait pour tous les oiseaux du même destinataire et un incroyable embouteillage commença à se créer. À mesure que les secondes passaient, le nombre ne faisait qu'augmenter et les fientes commencèrent à tomber sur les élèves et sur les tables, faisant hurler certaines filles.

« LES PRÉFETS, S'IL VOUS PLAÎT ! FAITES ÉVACUER LA GRANDE SALLE ! », s'écria Minerva McGonagall, qui se précipitait dans la bataille.

Remus se leva brusquement et se hâta d'aller rejoindre Lily. Dans la cohue, James les perdit des yeux et se contenta de suivre le mouvement, grimaçant lorsqu'une fiente lui tomba sur l'épaule.

« Sympa le petit-déj' ! », ironisa Sirius.

Les mains dans les poches, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux.

« Je suis dégoûté. Lily n'a même pas eu le temps de recevoir le cadeau que je lui ai envoyé », se plaignit James, alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin dans le hall d'entrée.

« Ouais, je me demande bien qui est responsable de ce bordel. _Tergeo_ », souffla Sirius, en pointant sa baguette sur le pull de son ami, avant de faire la même chose pour Peter, puis pour lui-même.

Les trois maraudeurs se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'au grand escalier de marbre pour s'y asseoir en attendant la suite des événements. Ils rirent un peu en regardant des premières années de Serpentard essayer des sorts pour nettoyer leurs vêtements ou leurs cheveux. L'un réussit à faire sauter une fiente en l'air, avant qu'elle ne retombe lamentablement sur un autre de ses amis. Cela n'aida vraiment pas à calmer l'hilarité des maraudeurs.

« Aidez-nous au lieu de vous moquer », siffla l'un des Serpentards, le visage rouge de colère.

« Ils sont où, vos préfets ?! », demanda James, en essayant de reprendre son calme. « C'est à eux de vous aider. »

Les garçons de premières années les cherchèrent des yeux, mais visiblement trop petits parmi la foule pour repérer quoi que ce soit, ils abandonnèrent rapidement. Sirius grogna et montra les préfets en question d'un signe de tête. Ceux-ci étaient entourés de leur bande d'amis et riaient comme des baleines, pas vraiment préoccupés par les membres de leur maison. De l'autre côté du hall, James aperçut Remus et Lily qui semblaient pourtant occupés à aider les plus jeunes. Il finit par agiter sa baguette en direction des petits Serpentards, enlevant les excréments de leurs vêtements pour les déplacer sur ceux des inutiles préfets de Serpentard. Sirius et Peter se mirent à rire de plus belle et les petits Serpentards rougirent un peu, en tentant de cacher leurs sourires amusés. Le niveau sonore baissa d'un cran, tout à coup, et le professeur McGonagall prit la parole.

« Malheureusement, vous n'allez pas pouvoir réintégrer la Grande Salle pour le moment. Nous allons nous efforcer de nettoyer les dégâts et d'évacuer tous ces hiboux, mais cela va nous demander un peu de temps. Je vous prierai donc de rejoindre vos salles de classe dans le plus grand des calmes. Si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à vous adresser à vos préfets. »

Le nombre de décibels augmenta considérablement, tandis que les conversations reprenaient et que la plupart des élèves entreprit de grimper les marches de l'escalier en marbre. Une autre partie se dirigea vers les cachots et patiemment, les maraudeurs réussirent à s'approcher de Remus.

« J'ai laissé mon livre dans la Grande Salle », gémissait une première année de Gryffondor.

« T'expliqueras ça à ton professeur et ça devrait pas poser de problème. Tu pourras sans doute suivre avec ton voisin ou ta voisine », répondit Lunard, avec douceur.

« Mais c'est le professeur O'Donnell ! », s'exclama la petite fille, complètement affolée.

« Ah ! », lâcha le préfet, en grimaçant et en regardant autour de lui. « Bon … Ben, attends-moi là. Je vais aller te le chercher. »

James attrapa Remus par le bras, lorsque celui-ci passa devant eux. Il tenait à savoir qui était l'abruti, responsable du fait que Lily n'avait pas pu avoir son cadeau en temps et en heure.

« T'as su ce qui c'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils levés.

« Figurez-vous qu'un deuxième année de Serdaigle, Gilderoy Lockhart, a trouvé le moyen de s'envoyer à lui-même presque huit cent cartes de Saint-Valentin. Et évidemment … Vous avez vu le résultat », expliqua Remus, dont le visage reflétait parfaitement l'exaspération qui le traversait.

Le jeune préfet adressa un regard en coin à la petite fille qui attendait toujours son livre et disparut rapidement dans la Grande Salle, le nez plissé. Peter laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Sirius éclata de rire. James Potter, quant à lui, entreprit de détester cordialement Gilderoy Lockhart.


	21. Horreurs et humeurs

Première chose : **Salut** ! Deuxième chose : Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé (x10) pour le délai. C'était pourtant pas faute d'y penser et de me le reprocher tous les jours ! D'autant plus que je vous offre un chapitre que je trouve passablement inutile. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai mis autant de temps à publier d'ailleurs. J'avais envie de le modifier, mais pas le temps pour le faire donc AUTEURE FRUSTRÉE (et lente) ! Mais du coup, le voilà enfin ! Et je m'attaque au suivant dans la foulée, en espérant le poster aujourd'hui si j'ai le temps. Mercredi au plus tard ! En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Des bisous sur vos petits nez !

 **dicaprisun** : Un grand grand merci ! Plein de compliments et même pas trop de pression, ça me fait très plaisir ! Mais oui, ils peuvent être mignons les maraudeurs. Un peu de fluff ne fait jamais de mal ! Ps : Ton pseudo me donne soif. *out*

 **Danaud64** : Aïe, aïe ... Si tu m'avais trouvé longue la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que ça doit être cette fois-ci ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour la compréhension ! Parce que clairement, c'est très frustrant. Presque désespérant ! On est d'accord, vive le Quidditch ! Il y aura d'autres matchs et j'espère qu'ils te plairont aussi ! Pour ce qui est d'Althaïs, ce ne sont que les débuts. Dur de changer après 16 ans à suivre les ordres d'une famille de psychopathes (enfin, j'imagine ! :') ) Mais petit à petit, la demoiselle va devenir utile, y'a pas de doute !

Raaah, je suis contente que tu aimes James ! Beaucoup ne l'aiment pas et se disent qu'il s'agit uniquement d'une brute, voir d'un harceleur (de Servilus). Mais le gars était très populaire, notamment auprès de Hagrid. Il a été membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et a combattu les forces du mal autant qu'il a pu. Lily aussi a fini par changer d'avis sur lui. Le gars ne peut pas être foncièrement mauvais ! Bref, pas la peine de m'étendre, je crois que t'es convaincue, héhé ! Ah, Lockart, ce personnage me fait rire. Des fois, je me dis que son personnage est incroyablement exagéré. Comment est-ce possible d'être si fier de soi-même ? Mais d'un côté, ça doit bien exister quelque part des gens comme ça et pas que dans HP. Ah, ah, et je crois que je vais te frustrer encore plus que tu ne l'aies déjà, parce que je n'ai pas écrit la réaction de Lily au cadeau de James. Héhéhé ! Mais il y en aura d'autres, c'est promis !

En tout cas, un gros merci pour les encouragements, les conseils et la confiance que ça me donne ! À la prochaine !

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Horreurs et humeurs**

 **Date : Lundi 7 mars 1977 – POV Althaïs**

« La troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus que la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants », annonça Lily Evans, d'une traite.

« Et l'on parle, bien sûr, ici de puissance magique et non du poids des ingrédients », ajouta Slughorn, avec un sourire calme. « Même si je suppose que Miss Evans aurait su le dire bien mieux que moi. Cinq points pour Gryffondor ! »

La préfète lui retourna son sourire et le professeur poursuivit sa diatribe, en regardant ses étudiants avec une attitude presque paternelle.

« Comme le sous-entend si bien cette loi, la réalisation d'antidote est un art précis et nécessite une très grande rigueur. Je vais donc vous demander la plus grande concentration. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, vous répartir en équipe de deux. Chacun des chaudrons devant vous contient un poison composé. À vous d'en déterminer la composition et d'en créer l'antidote ! »

La bonne humeur de Slughorn était communicative et beaucoup des étudiants présents s'installèrent à leur poste avec le même état d'esprit. James et Sirius prirent évidemment place autour du chaudron le plus éloigné, parfaite location pour le bavardage. Rogue s'associa avec Evan Rosier, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut besoin de se parler. Goujon et Stebbins, les Poufsouffles, firent évidemment équipe. Marlene et Lily choisirent le chaudron qui contenait la potion rouge vif, quant Circé et Victoria préférèrent la mixture bleutée. Eden se tourna donc vers Althaïs et celle-ci sortit son Manuel avancé de préparations des potions.

« La seule chose que je peux dire, moi, c'est que je ne savais pas qu'il fallait être bon en calcul pour suivre le cours de potions », assura Eden, en se pinçant un peu le nez.

Althaïs fit de même, en se disant qu'ils avaient sûrement hérité de la potion la plus malodorante de toutes. Pour un lundi matin, c'était relativement brutal !

« Une fois qu'on a ajouté le philtre dégonflant, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? », demanda Althaïs, au bout d'une bonne heure de cours.

« Deux yeux de poisson, deux feuilles de livèche ... », commença à énumérer Eden, les yeux fixés sur son livre tout en plongeant les ingrédients un par un dans le chaudron.

Ce cours était particulièrement complexe et tout le monde semblait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. En parlant de cheveux, Althaïs avait finit par se les attacher, lorsqu'un liquide noirâtre et indéterminé lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Eden avait cru reconnaître une odeur de poisson et avait fait quelques pas en arrière, avec une grimace dégoûtée. Il avait agité sa baguette en direction d'Althaïs, déclamant une ribambelle de sortilèges de récurage. Malheureusement, rien ne fonctionna et Slughorn ne fut pas d'une grande aide, trop occupé à chanter les mérites de Lily Evans. Althaïs se résolut simplement à l'idée de conserver l'horrible substance dans les cheveux pour encore quelques temps.

« Attention, Eden ! », s'exclama tout à coup la jeune fille, en attrapant le poignet de son ami.

Trop tard ... Leur antidote se mit à bouillonner violemment et Althaïs eut à peine le temps de se baisser que la potion se projetait déjà sur eux. Lorsque la jeune fille émergea de sous la table, Dave Goujon avait déjà éclaté de rire, le doigt pointé sur Eden. Ce dernier s'était protégé des éclaboussures avec ses mains et celles-ci avaient été réduites à la taille de celles d'un bébé. Au milieu de son visage, son nez avait aussi presque disparu tant il avait rapetissé.

« Et bien, je crois constater un manque de concentration apparente ! », commenta le professeur Slughorn, qui semblait plus amusé que réprobateur. « Miss Jugson, si vous voulez bien accompagner Mr Skively à l'infirmerie ? »

« Bien sûr », assura la jeune fille, en adressant un regard inquiet à Eden qui contemplait ses mains minuscules avec appréhension.

« Vous avez mis quoi dans votre chaudron pour réussir à faire un truc pareil ? », murmura James, sur un ton presque admiratif, tandis que les deux Serdaigles passaient devant lui.

« Aucune idée », répondit Althaïs, en haussant les épaules.

Elle entreprit d'ouvrir la porte à la place d'Eden, en constatant les difficultés de celui-ci, et la referma derrière eux, tandis que son ami se pressait déjà dans le couloir.

« T'imagines si je reste comme ça à vie ?! », s'écria Eden, d'une voix particulièrement aiguë.

« Mais non ! Slughorn n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Mme Pomfresh va te soigner ça comme il faut », tenta Althaïs, en lui souriant doucement.

Les yeux incapables de se détacher de ses mains, son ami manqua de tomber dans les escaliers, tandis qu'ils montaient dans les étages pour rejoindre l'infirmerie. Althaïs se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle avait remonté ces marches pour l'infirmerie. C'était avec Mary MacDonald et cette journée n'était pas une de celles qu'elle voulait revivre. Même si les circonstances étaient radicalement différentes cette fois-ci, Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une petite pointe d'angoisse, la rendant complètement muette et parfaitement incapable de rassurer Eden.

À peine avaient-ils passé les portes de l'infirmerie que Mme Pomfresh avait déjà pris Eden en charge. Althaïs le laissa partir, après avoir été informé qu'il pourrait certainement rejoindre ses camarades dans l'après-midi. En faisant volte face, prête à retourner en classe, la jeune blonde s'immobilisa en reconnaissant Remus dans l'un des lits. Un pansement épais cachait son cou et des bandages recouvraient son bras, du poignet jusqu'au coude. Althaïs croisa son regard et eut l'impression d'y lire une sorte de culpabilité. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement la surprise de la voir là ?

« Salut », souffla rapidement le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! », demanda-t-elle, en s'approchant de lui à grands pas.

Le jeune homme se redressa un peu contre ses oreillers, en se retenant visiblement de grimacer de douleur. Avait-il encore plus de blessures qu'elle n'en voyait ? Il avait l'air bien fatigué et était plutôt pâle, mais c'était une habitude chez lui. Il ne devait pas avoir un très bon sommeil, songea Althaïs simplement. Mais ses pansements ne recouvraient sans doute pas des blessures qu'il s'était fait à cause d'une insomnie. La jeune fille se demanda depuis combien de temps il était là et essaya de se souvenir. L'avait-elle vu ce week-end ? Elle avait passé un cours près de lui vendredi et elle n'avait rien remarqué de particulier, si ce n'était qu'il n'était pas resté traîner après celui-ci. En revanche, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu durant le week-end. Rien d'étonnant non plus ... Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps dans la tour de Serdaigle.

« Je suis tombé de balai, hier matin », répondit-il sur un ton léger, en lui souriant doucement. « C'est rien, je devrais même pouvoir sortir ce soir. »

« Hum, je confirme. Je ne monterai jamais sur ces trucs », souffla Althaïs, en répondant à son sourire.

« C'est un risque à prendre quand on compte James Potter dans ses amis », répliqua Remus, avant de froncer les sourcils en désignant sa tête du doigt. « Mais toi, on dirait que tu t'es fait attaquée par quelque chose ? »

Althaïs remonta la main jusqu'à ses cheveux et sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts. En se souvenant de la mixture noire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à enlever, elle grimaça violemment. Quelle allure, elle devait avoir … Et quelle odeur surtout.

« Oh, c'est ... En fait, je ne sais pas du tout ce que c'est. Mais ça m'est tombé dessus en potions et c'est impossible à enlever », expliqua Althaïs, gênée.

« Tu veux que j'essaye ? », proposa le jeune homme, les sourcils toujours froncés par la réflexion.

La jolie blonde haussa les épaules et hocha doucement la tête. Remus attrapa sa baguette avec sa main valide et murmura quelque chose qu'Althaïs ne comprit pas. Il grogna un peu en constatant que ça n'avait pas marché et essaya autre chose. La jeune fille ferma les yeux en sentant une forte chaleur lui parcourir la tête. Après quelques secondes de silence et d'appréhension, elle ouvrit doucement un œil pour regarder la tête du Gryffondor qui, à son grand soulagement, paraissait plus amusé que paniqué.

« Promis, je ne t'ai pas défiguré », déclara-t-il, en riant un peu.

« Tu as réussi ? », demanda-t-elle, en sentant son sourire revenir.

« T'es redevenue aussi belle qu'avant », acquiesça Remus, avant de se mettre à tousser brusquement.

Althaïs se sentit rougir en comprenant le compliment, mais l'oublia vite en remarquant que le Gryffondor ne s'arrêtait plus de tousser et devenait un peu plus gris à chaque instant. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus du lit et hésita à poser la main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Mme Pomfresh ? », demanda-t-elle, proche de l'état de panique.

Remus, lui, avait repris des couleurs, en se forçant à prendre de longues inspirations.

« Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas », assura-t-il, d'une voix un peu rauque.

« Bien sûr que si, je m'inquiète », répliqua-t-elle fermement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

Le Gryffondor, qui avait enfin réussi à calmer sa toux, parut un peu stupéfait et Althaïs se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux d'arrêter de parler. Il allait la trouver bizarre si elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour lui à ce point, alors qu'au fond, ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

« J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule en cours de défense, c'est tout », ajouta-t-elle, avec une pointe d'ironie.

Malgré elle, la jeune fille lui adressa un petit sourire, comme pour bien montrer que ce n'était pas vrai du tout. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pu s'en empêcher.

« Je peux comprendre ça », répondit Remus, qui lui retourna un sourire compréhensif. « Au fait, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à ton copain, Eden ? »

« Oh ... Un petit accident en potions. Ses mains et son nez se sont mis à rétrécir jusqu'à atteindre la taille de ceux d'un bébé. C'était pas très beau à voir », expliqua Althaïs, en souriant doucement.

« Ah, c'est un risque », confirma-t-il, en donnant l'impression de se souvenir d'une de ses aventures passées.

La porte d'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudainement et des pas se rapprochèrent, résonnant dans la grande pièce. L'infirmière, comme prévenue par une sorte de troisième œil, se montra dans la seconde qui suivit.

« Encore des blessés ? », demanda-t-elle, en regardant les nouveaux arrivants. « Ah, c'est vous ! »

« C'est nous, oui ! », répondit James, sur un ton joyeux. « On savait bien que vous nous attendiez avec impatience ! »

« Beaucoup trop de visiteurs ! Mes patients ont besoin de calme », s'exclama Mme Pomfresh, visiblement agitée.

« Je vais y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas ! », assura précipitamment Althaïs.

L'infirmière la regarda avec des yeux satisfaits, tout en hochant la tête. James, Sirius et Peter avaient fini par s'arrêter tout près d'Althaïs et de Remus.

« Tiens, c'est à toi. Tes copines voulaient les prendre, mais comme t'es pas revenue en cours, on pensait bien que tu serais toujours à l'infirmerie et comme on y allait ... », expliqua James, en lui tendant son sac et sa cape qu'elle avait abandonné en potions.

« Et les affaires de _Jardin de Paradis_ », poursuivit Sirius, en imitant le geste de son ami.

« Eden ? », demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise avant de se souvenir du surnom. « Ah oui, merci ! »

La jeune fille déposa doucement son propre sac sur son épaule et garda les affaires d'Eden en mains.

« Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qu'il y avait dans la potion ? », insista Sirius, pensif.

« Non, pas exactement. Mais si ça vous intéresse tant que ça, je pourrais peut-être essayer de retrouver nos brouillons », proposa Althaïs, le sourcils froncés, se demandant un peu pourquoi il tenait tant à connaître les ingrédients d'une potion ratée.

« Ça nous intéresse tant que ça ! », confirma James, en riant un peu.

« Si tu te demandes ... », commença Remus, s'adressant à Althaïs tout en regardant ses amis d'un air suspicieux. « Je pense que ça les intéresserait beaucoup de savoir comment rapetisser des Serpentards. Ou certaines parties des Serpentards. »

De grands sourires s'étalèrent sur les visages de James, Sirius et Peter. Althaïs mit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable projet et alors, elle ne put résister à pouffer de rire.

« Vous prenez des vacances de temps en temps ? », s'exclama-t-elle, hilare.

« Jamais ! Ils ne s'arrêtent jamais », soupira Remus, qui ne semblait pas si désolé que ça.

« Si vous pouviez rapetisser certains septièmes années de Serpentard pour moi, je vous serai redevable à vie », déclara Althaïs, entre deux nouveaux rires.

« Du calme ! », s'écria Mme Pomfresh, qui semblait à deux doigts de les mettre tous dehors.

La jolie Serdaigle sentit son sourire s'affadir et leva précipitamment la tête vers les garçons.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Merci pour mes affaires et celles d'Eden et promis, je regarde si je peux retrouver les ingrédients de la potion », glissa-t-elle, à toute vitesse. « Oh et Remus, repose toi bien ! »

L'infirmière, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, les regardait tous d'un air sévère et semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'ils n'allaient pas tous rester au chevet de Remus. Althaïs lui adressa ce qu'elle voulait faire passer pour un sourire, mais qui finalement se rapprocha plus de la grimace, et s'empressa de quitter la pièce.

La jeune fille se glissa parmi la foule des élèves qui descendaient les marches pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Circé, Victoria et Lysandra s'y trouvaient très certainement déjà. Althaïs balança le sac d'Eden sur son épaule libre et entreprit sans grand succès de l'y faire rester le plus longtemps possible. Il s'avérait incroyablement lourd et la jeune fille se demanda un peu ce que son camarade avait bien pu y fourrer. Le sac finit par lui échapper des mains.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai », soupira-t-elle, en constatant que la moitié de son contenu venait de se répandre sur le sol.

« Tu déménages ? », lui demanda une voix grave.

Accroupie au sol, Althaïs leva les yeux pour apercevoir Antonin Dolohov, debout devant elle, les mains dans les poches. La jeune fille baissa rapidement la tête et continua de ramasser la pile de livres de son ami, son cœur se mettant à tambouriner dans sa poitrine. La présence du Serpentard la faisait toujours paniquer rapidement.

« Ce ne sont pas mes affaires », précisa-t-elle brièvement, pour ne pas paraître malpolie.

Le grand Serpentard mit un bon moment avant de daigner se baisser à son tour pour lui donner un petit coup de main. Autour d'eux, la jeune fille entendit d'autres élèves murmurer et elle ne put à nouveau s'empêcher de rougir. Les rumeurs allaient déjà bon train, sans qu'Althaïs n'ait besoin de chercher très loin pour en découvrir l'origine. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dolohov passe par là ? Une fois les fournitures réunies et tout son courage en bandoulière, la jeune blonde entreprit de soulever le sac à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi faire », intervint Antonin, sans qu'Althaïs ne sache s'il s'agissait d'une proposition ou d'un ordre.

Comme s'il n'était pas plus lourd qu'une plume, le jeune homme attrapa le sac des mains de la petite blonde et ils recommencèrent à marcher.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas en train de me salir avec les affaires d'un sang-de-bourbe », lâcha-t-il, sur le ton de plaisanterie. « Je n'aimerais pas faire ça. Même pour toi. »

Althaïs sentit sa mâchoire se serrer et elle ne réussit pas à émettre la moindre réponse. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, tout en fixant la porte de la Grande Salle qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque pas. Elle allait bientôt se débarrasser de lui. Dans quelques pas. Bientôt, bientôt …

« Ça fait longtemps que j'essaye de te parler. T'es pire qu'une anguille », souffla le grand brun, en lui adressant un sourire étrange.

« Merci pour le compliment », ironisa Althaïs dans un murmure, sans trop savoir si elle voulait qu'il l'entende. « Bon, je vais rejoindre mes ... »

Antonin glissa un pied devant elle et lui fit face, finissant par lui bloquer complètement l'accès à la Grande Salle. Elle se figea et finit par lever la tête vers lui. Il souriait de son air étrange et la regardait comme s'il appréciait particulièrement ce qu'il voyait. Visiblement, le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de la laisser filer si vite et Althaïs eut la désagréable impression d'être une proie prise dans les filets d'un prédateur.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne soies pas à Serpentard », soupira Dolohov. « On aurait pu passer plus de temps ensemble. »

« Je suis très bien à Serdaigle », répondit Althaïs, à voix basse.

« J'en doute pas, même si je trouve que t'es beaucoup trop brillante pour ton propre bien », ajouta-t-il, avec un petit rictus.

« C'est un compliment ? », demanda-t-elle, doucement.

« Oh, je ne sais pas trop », poursuivit-il, en haussant les épaules et en riant d'une façon étrange.

Althaïs se sentit frissonner. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester son rire … Il n'avait rien de joyeux et ne comportait pas une once d'humour. Il était froid, détaché et il l'inquiétait. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux. Ils riaient et parlaient de choses et d'autres, avec une telle légèreté que la jeune fille eut l'impression de ne plus faire partie du même monde. Antonin se pencha un peu vers elle et approcha ses lèvres de sa joue. La jeune fille recula mais la main du jeune homme saisit son bras avec une force qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, l'empêchant de bouger davantage.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi, quand même ? », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le mur, mais garda les yeux bien ouverts et ne répondit rien. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes réponses à sa question. Si elle répondait négativement, il en serait sans doute déçu, et donc encore plus motivé à la terroriser. Si elle avouait sa peur, elle le laissait gagner. Qu'elle ne lui offre pas de réponse ne sembla pas déranger Antonin outre mesure.

« Parce que tu sais que de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix », poursuivit-il, à voix basse. « Dans quelques temps, tu seras à moi. Autant que tu l'acceptes tout de suite. »

Elle sentit les lèvres de Dolohov se poser sur sa joue et dut se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à le frapper. Elle ferma les yeux, en espérant simplement qu'il arrête au plus vite. Ce qu'il ne fit pas évidemment.

« Laisse-moi tranquille », finit-elle par murmurer, en rouvrant les yeux et en essayant de se dégager.

« Pour cette fois », répondit-il, avant de la lâcher et de se reculer.

Il lui adressa un sourire qui aurait pu être charmant, s'il ne débordait pas de tant de sadisme, avant de la planter là. Dans un coin du hall d'entrée, ses affaires ainsi que celles d'Eden posées à ses pieds, Althaïs se demanda si elle n'allait pas tout simplement se mettre à pleurer. Comment avait-il pu oser lui demander s'il lui faisait peur ? C'était une telle évidence. C'était même exactement ce qu'il cherchait, en vérité. La jeune fille avait toujours cru que Bellatrix Black était la plus folle de tous les gens qu'elle connaissait. Face à Dolohov, il convenait de se reposer la question.

« Althaïs ! », s'exclama une voix qui la fit sursauter. « Il paraît qu'il est arrivé des bricoles à Eden en potions ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille se tourna lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec Gaspard Shingleton, qui venait de déraper à ses pieds, emporté par son élan. Intérieurement, Althaïs le remercia de toutes ses forces. En débarquant comme ça, le petit frère de Circé venait juste de lui éviter de s'effondrer en plein milieu du hall d'entrée. Elle lui adressa le sourire le plus sincère dont elle était capable à cet instant et entreprit de lui raconter les déboires d'Eden. Son inquiétude la rendit particulièrement concise, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Gaspard.

« Et le professeur Slughorn, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? », demanda le cinquième année, en buvant les paroles de la petite blonde.

« Je ne sais plus vraiment », répliqua-t-elle, en faisant la moue.

« C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je suis sûr qu'il a bien réagi. Comme d'habitude. »

Althaïs pouffa de rire devant l'adoration manifeste de Gaspard pour Slughorn. C'était presque malsain ! À mesure qu'ils parlaient, ils avaient fini par atteindre la table des Serdaigles et s'arrêtèrent devant Circé, Lysandra et Victoria.

« Circé, je suis désolée de te le répéter, mais Slughorn est toujours l'idole de ton frère. Ça devient inquiétant », lâcha Althaïs, en déposant ses affaires sur le banc.

« Il est brillant dans ce qu'il fait, c'est tout ce que je dis ! », s'indigna Gaspard, tandis que sa sœur levait les yeux au ciel.

« Nos parents envisagent déjà de faire tester son cerveau à Sainte-Mangouste », se moqua-t-elle. « Il a passé toutes ses vacances de Noël enfermé dans sa chambre, à magouiller des chaudrons. Il pense qu'il va révolutionner le monde des potions avec ses petites inventions. »

« Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal ! », s'exclama Gaspard, qui avait les bras croisés.

« Oh, j'ai pas dit que c'était mal. Je pense juste qu'afficher des photos de chaudrons sur les murs de son dortoir, c'est une sorte de fétichisme ! », répliqua Circé, en haussant un peu le ton.

« OH ! ON SE CALME ! », s'écria tout à coup Lysandra, d'une voix forte qui réussit à faire taire tout le monde. « J'ai besoin de paix pour lire et mémoriser les résultats de la Ligue de Quidditch ! »

Surpris par son ton, tout le monde regarda la grande brune en silence et celle-ci hocha brièvement la tête, satisfaite.

« Je vous remercie ! », lâcha-t-elle, en se replongeant dans la rubrique sport de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Gaspard et Althaïs finirent par s'asseoir et la conversation reprit sur un ton bien plus apaisé. Les filles demandèrent des nouvelles d'Eden et la petite Jugson put leur en apporter de rassurantes. Malgré ces changements constants de sujets, Althaïs ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder en tête le sourire sadique de Doholov. Elle dut faire preuve de toute la retenue dans elle était capable pour paraître normale, aux yeux de ses amis.

« Oh Ali', je crois que tu as oublié de t'inscrire pour les leçons de transplanage. Ça commence samedi, il faut absolument que tu fasses ça rapidement ! », lui rappela Victoria, qui déchirait machinalement son pain en petits morceaux.

« Je ferais ça, ce soir, oui ! C'est douze gallions, c'est bien ça ? », demanda-t-elle, avant de se le faire confirmer.

« Vous avez vraiment de la chance. Dans quelques mois, vous pourrez déjà tous transplaner. Nous, on devra toujours … Marcher », marmonna Gaspard, tout en mâchant une belle portion de quiche.

« OH ! Par Merlin, il n'y a jamais de bonnes nouvelles dans ce torchon ! », s'exclama Lysandra tout à coup, faisant claquer le journal sur la grande table de bois.

La jeune fille se leva si brusquement que sa baguette, autour de laquelle elle avait enroulé ses cheveux en chignon, tomba au sol. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, se recoiffant en à peine trois secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? », demanda Circé, formulant à haute voix la question que tout le monde se posait.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Mais il m'arrive que les Harpies ont ENCORE perdu contre les Frelons ! », s'écria Lysandra, qui paraissait complètement hystérique. « C'est quand même incroyable ! Ils sont tellement prévisibles ! Depuis le début de la saison, ils jouent toujours de la même façon ! Toujours à vouloir garder le souaffle au lieu de le jouer ! Toujours à défendre au lieu d'attaquer ! Ils me dépriment, voilà ! La ligue de Quidditch me déprime ! Un peu plus et les bavboules vont me paraître plus intéressantes, à cause de cette belle bande de veracrasses ! C'EST UNE HONTE ! »

La jeune fille tapa du pied de colère et sa coiffure se défit à nouveau. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de rage, en ramassant de nouveau sa baguette par terre, et finit par quitter la Grande Salle à pas décidés. Althaïs s'était figée alors qu'elle portait sa fourchette dans sa bouche, Victoria s'était littéralement ratatinée, Circé ouvrait ses yeux aussi grands que des gallions et Gaspard regardait toujours à l'endroit où Lysandra s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Un peu plus loin, Nigel Renshaw, l'adorateur des Bavboules, n'avait rien raté de l'élan de fougue de Lysandra. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour jubiler.

« Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était complètement folle ! », s'exclama-t-il, en pointant le doigt sur Althaïs et ses amis.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?! Il faut te répéter combien de fois que tu ferais mieux de la fermer ? », répliqua férocement Althaïs, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « _Bloclang_! Tiens, comme ça, c'est sûr que tu vas vraiment te taire. »

Prise d'une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline, la jeune fille avait sorti sa baguette sans même y réfléchir. Le jeune homme sembla muet tout à coup et lui adressa un regard irrité, avant de se retourner vers ses propres amis. La jeune fille posa sa baguette et soupira longuement. Circé et Victoria échangèrent un regard surpris, qu'Althaïs remarqua sans mal. Pour autant, elle resta silencieuse et ne chercha pas à s'expliquer. Si les coups de colère de Lysandra n'étaient pas rares, Althaïs était plutôt connue pour être très discrète et loin de tout conflit. Cette dernière glissa ses mains sous la table, le temps qu'elles s'arrêtent de trembler. Elle sentait le contrecoup de sa rencontre avec Dolohov et ne savait pas trop quoi faire sans passer par une folle dingue. Elle attrapa rapidement le journal abandonnée par Lysandra et envisagea de le déplier. Voilà qui l'occuperait un peu.

« Au fait, très jolie ta nouvelle écharpe, Vic' ! », souffla finalement Althaïs, en adressant un petit sourire à ses amis.

Circé et Victoria finirent par lui sourire en retour, autorisant ainsi l'atmosphère à se radoucir. Gaspard, qui avait moins l'habitude de toutes ces scènes, hocha longuement la tête et marmonna quelque chose avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre des élèves de son année. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « Au moins les chaudrons ne sont pas si lunatiques ». Pour changer un peu de sujet, Victoria entreprit de raconter l'achat de son écharpe à Pré-au-Lard, se demandant encore si elle n'aurait pas du la prendre dans une autre couleur, et Circé s'efforça de la rassurer du moins qu'elle pouvait. La petite Jugson, quant à elle, était déjà ailleurs, contemplant les articles de la Gazette avec une toute nouvelle concentration.

 _Nouvelle crise au sein du Ministère de la Magie, après la découverte d'agents placés sous Imperium. Il est encore, à l'heure actuelle, difficile de connaître les noms des victimes, de savoir depuis combien de temps ces individus étaient soumis au sortilège impardonnable et surtout de condamner les coupables. Le département de la Justice Magique semble être le plus touché, nous confiait ce matin Sage Prickle, du Service administratif du Magenmagot. Les investigations ont révélés que les personnes impliquées ont notamment eu accès à des informations confidentielles concernant les sorciers issus de moldus._

L'article prenait presque toute la page et un peu plus bas, l'auteur y chantait les louanges d'un auror nommé Rufus Scrimgeour, impliqué dans cette grande découverte. La page suivante décrivait le sortilège de l'Imperium et les moyens de le détecter. La page d'après montrait une grande photographie du directeur du Département de la Justice magique. Althaïs le reconnut dans la seconde, avec sa moustache reconnaissable et son allure particulièrement stricte. Ces temps-ci, il n'y avait pas une semaine où son image n'était pas affiché dans le journal et tout le monde s'accordait à penser qu'il serait très certainement le prochain Ministre de la Magie.

 _« Face aux exactions commises par Vous-savez-qui et ses fidèles, Bartemius Croupton accorde plus de droits aux aurors. »_

Althaïs commença à lire et se sentit un peu plus horrifiée à chaque ligne. À présent, les aurors seraient donc autorisés à utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. L'époque devait être vraiment désespérée pour que des hommes de lois en arrivent à de telles extrémités. La jeune fille referma le journal avant même d'avoir fini l'article et leva les yeux vers Circé et Victoria.

« Finalement, je crois que Lysandra avait raison. Il n'y pas beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles, là-dedans », soupira la jeune fille, en attrapant une pomme.

Ses amies hochèrent longuement la tête, partageant un regard triste.

« À Poudlard, on est en sécurité, c'est déjà pas mal », ajouta Circé, qui haussa un peu les épaules.

« On a Dumbledore », poursuivit Victoria, dont le léger sourire réchauffa un peu l'ambiance.

Althaïs acquiesça et son regard passa de la table des professeurs, presque désertée, à la table des Serpentards, bondée. Si tous les serpents du château étaient là, elle pourrait se déplacer dans le château sans crainte. La jeune fille se leva donc et plaça doucement son sac sur ses épaules.

« Ça ne vous ennuie pas de garder les affaires d'Eden ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Non, bien sûr ! », assura Victoria, rapidement.

« Tu vas où ? », ajouta Circé, les sourcils froncés.

« À la bibliothèque. Il reste un peu de temps avant le prochain cours, je voudrais en profiter pour emprunter quelques livres », répondit Althaïs.

La jolie blonde salua donc ses amis et remonta la Grande Salle, en croquant dans sa pomme. En traversant le hall d'entrée, elle repéra Lysandra en pleine discussion avec Benjamin Fenwick et Daisy Pennifold, deux de ses coéquipiers de Quidditch. La jeune fille au caractère de troll levait les mains pour accentuer ses propos et Althaïs ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu en se disant qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas encore lâché l'affaire et qu'ils allaient tous en entendre parler pendant le reste de la journée. La petite Serdaigle espérait simplement que Benjy et Daisy allaient réussir à désamorcer l'animosité de Lysandra.

Althaïs grimpa jusqu'à la bibliothèque en longeant les murs, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas interroger Sirius Black sur l'existence d'autres passages secrets. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à éviter les rencontres désagréables. Althaïs était tellement sur les nerfs qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua de laisser échapper un cri lorsqu'elle se cogna contre un élève qu'elle n'avait pas vu. La jeune fille mit quelques secondes avant de s'excuser, finalement rassurée qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un ennemi. Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard perplexe et surpris mais la contourna pour continuer son chemin sans plus de cérémonie. Althaïs prit une longue inspiration, avant de reprendre sa route. Dire qu'elle se sentait même en danger à Poudlard, maintenant … La Serdaigle se glissa au fond d'une section de la bibliothèque. Au moins là, elle serait tranquille pour un temps. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour se plonger dans « Théories de l'esprit », imprimant chaque ligne dans sa tête.

Depuis son entretien avec le directeur, Althaïs avait parcouru des dizaines de livres plus ou moins intéressants sur l'occlumancie et faisait tout son possible pour retenir tout ce qui s'y rapprochait de près ou de loin. Pour le moment, la jeune fille n'avait reçu aucun mot de la part de Dumbledore, qui s'était proposé pour lui enseigner cet art. Elle ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, le vieil homme avait certainement des choses plus importantes à faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps pour autant. Le jour où les leçons commenceraient, elle devrait se montrer brillante et s'intéresser à la théorie paraissait être le moyen le plus simple pour y parvenir. À plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé de vider son esprit, d'oublier ses émotions et cela lui avait semblé plutôt facile. La jeune fille avait grandi en se contenant, en faisant tout pour oublier qu'elle était entourée de personnes cyniques ou complètement dérangées. Avec cet aspect de l'occlumancie, elle n'aurait sans doute aucun mal et cela la rassura grandement. Maîtriser cet art constituait, à ses yeux, une véritable protection. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée concernant la capacité ou non de son père et de son frère à pratiquer la legilimancie. Mais le fait que Dumbledore lui en parle suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux être trop prudent.

Absorbée par son livre, Althaïs ne fit pas attention à l'heure et dut traverser le château en courant pour rejoindre la classe de sortilèges. La jeune fille s'insulta copieusement, détestant à la fois déranger un cours qui avait déjà commencé et se faire remarquer. Par chance, la porte n'était pas encore fermée lorsqu'elle parvint à destination. Par malchance, elle dérapa sur la dernière marche et s'effondra sur Eden, qui arrivait en sens inverse et venait visiblement de sortir de l'infirmerie. Celui-ci bascula en arrière et Althaïs le suivit dans son élan.

« Oh non, je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! », répéta la petite blonde en se relevant comme elle pouvait, pour arrêter d'écraser son ami.

Celui-ci s'assit sur le sol en grimaçant et baissa la tête sur son poignet qui avait l'air étrangement tordu. Ses yeux gros comme des gallions croisèrent ceux d'Althaïs et il laissa échapper une sorte de gémissement, mélange surprenant entre un rire et un sanglot.

« Je crois que je vais gagner le titre du type le plus malchanceux de Poudlard, Ali' », s'exclama Eden, qui semblait ne pas vraiment croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Ne me dis pas que je t'ai cassé le poignet ? », demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix, en posant une main sur son front. « Oh, c'est pas possible. Je suis vraiment désolée. T'as pas trop mal ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Althaïs parcourut les couloirs du château jusqu'à l'infirmerie aux côtés d'Eden. Pour la deuxième fois, elle put adresser quelques mots à Remus, qui n'en croyait pas plus ses yeux que tous les autres. Et pour le reste de la journée, la jeune fille se garda du moindre risque, évitant de courir, de se tenir à proximité d'un chaudron et même de donner le sel à Lysandra lors du repas du soir.

Ce ne fut que le soir, au fond de son lit, lorsque la lumière s'éteignit sur le dortoir des Serdaigles, qu'Althaïs s'autorisa enfin à respirer calmement.


	22. Same old joke, my friend

**Salut !** Chose promise, chose due ! Voilà le chapitre, et il est looooooong, ce chapitre ! Mais j'ai adoré l'écrire ! J'espère que vous sourirez au moins autant que moi en le lisant !

 **dicaprisun :** Ah oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. C'était un chapitre bien light. Mais bon, peut-être qu'il en faut pour se détendre un peu ? x) Une nouvelle courte apparition de cette saleté de Doholov dans ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse et je confirme. J'aimerais bien l'avoir comme punching-ball chez moi pour quand je suis un peu sur les nerfs ! Et je suis vraiment contente que t'aies aimé Lockart ! Il réapparaîtra lui aussi dans un ou deux chapitres encore, on est pas au bout de nos peines avec ce petit gars ! Merci pour les commentaires ! Et sur ce, j'te souhaite une bonne lecture ! À très vite !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Same old joke, my friend.**

 **Date : Vendredi 11 mars 1977 – POV Remus**

En cette veille de week-end, l'ambiance chez les Gryffondors était à la fête. Remus venait, en effet, d'atteindre la majorité. Pour respecter la tradition, ses parents lui avaient envoyé une montre par hibou. Elle était très belle et le jeune homme l'avait déjà placé à son poignet, se demandant bien comment ses parents avaient pu trouver assez d'or pour l'acheter. Ses trois amis, quant à eux, s'étaient ligués pour le couvrir de cadeaux. D'une part, il avait reçu un grand stock de livres : « Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire les sorcières » avec lequel il frappa Sirius, « Histoire des préfets célèbres » avec lequel il fit de même avec James et plus sérieusement, une collection d'ouvrages concernant différents aspects de la défense contre les forces du mal. D'autre part, son stock de chocolats fut largement renfloué. Les trois autres maraudeurs finirent par lui offrir son dernier cadeau, simultanément victimes d'un fou rire partagé. Remus se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment ouvrir le paquet, mais le courage du Gryffondor – ou sa curiosité, du moins – prit le dessus et il déchira le papier. Au départ, Remus ne remarqua rien d'autre qu'un pull noir.

« Il a l'air normal », commença Remus, toujours suspicieux. « Mais pour que vous riez comme ça, c'est qu'il y a une mauvaise idée cachée quelque part. C'est évident. »

Le jeune homme poursuivit son inspection et retourna le vêtement, soulevant un peu la capuche.

« Moon Knight ? », put-il lire, inscrit en grandes lettres grises.

Le premier 'o' de Moon représentait une pleine lune et le second montrait plutôt un quartier de lune descendante. Le jeune homme leva des yeux atterrés sur ses amis, qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire.

« Ça vient d'une bande dessinée moldue ! Moon Knight, c'est un super-héros apparemment », finit par expliquer James, en reprenant sa respiration. « On a trouvé que ça te correspondait bien. »

« Un super-héros qui se transforme en loup-garou ! », compléta Peter, les yeux brillants, sans que sa remarque soit vraiment utile.

« J'avais cru comprendre ! », répliqua Remus, qui ne savait pas trop s'il devait rire ou pleurer. « Et donc, vous pensez vraiment que je devrais porter ça en public ? »

« Ça, c'est toi qui voit ! », répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules.

Malgré toute l'ironie contenue dans le cadeau, Remus remercia chaleureusement ses trois amis. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour voir sa lycanthropie comme un simple « petit problème de fourrure » et pour avoir suffisamment de dérision pour lui offrir un pull qui révélait presque sa condition au monde. Et mine de rien, il était vraiment appréciable de pouvoir vivre si légèrement parfois. Lui qui était toujours si sérieux, si responsable … L'humour de James, de Sirius et de Peter lui offrait une superbe piqûre de rappel : avant d'être un loup-garou, il était surtout un jeune sorcier de dix-sept ans et sans eux, Remus l'aurait sans doute oublié depuis bien longtemps.

Le jeune homme plongea la main dans le paquet de chocogrenouilles et en lança une à chacun des maraudeurs.

« Si vous avez Mirabella Plunkett, je vous préviens : ne la jetez pas ! », s'écria Peter, qui déchirait déjà l'emballage de son chocolat pour en découvrir la carte.

« Oh, mais jamais on n'oserait jeter Mirabella Plunkett ! », répliqua James, en riant un peu.

La collection de cartes de chocogrenouilles de Peter ne reçut malheureusement pas de nouveauté, ce soir-là. Et le jeune homme entreprit de boire une nouvelle gorgée de Whisky Pur-Feu pour oublier sa déconvenue.

« N'empêche que Lunard, t'es le seul qui a le droit de boire ça légalement ! », fit remarquer Peter, en montrant la bouteille sombre.

« Hum, je suis pas convaincu que ce soit autorisé de boire du whisky à Poudlard, Queudver ! », ironisa Sirius, en riant et en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

« Pas sûr, non », ajouta Remus, qui souriait malgré lui.

Assis par terre près de la fenêtre, le jeune Lupin sentait lui aussi les effets de la boisson ambrée et son moral s'en trouvait grandement amélioré. La pleine lune était passée depuis une semaine, mais le jeune homme avait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Blessé et exténué, il avait du passer deux journées entières enfermé à l'infirmerie. James, Sirius et Peter avaient évidemment passé tout leur temps avec lui, sous le regard perçant de Mme Pomfresh, et dès son retour en cours, ils avaient multiplié les blagues pour remonter le moral de leur ami. C'était devenu une habitude : les semaines précédentes et suivantes la pleine lune étaient désormais celles où les maraudeurs étaient les plus actifs. Remus avait donc pu se reposer et se changer les idées de la meilleure des façons.

Ce soir-là, Peter semblait aussi en forme que lui. Souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il avait passé toute la journée à lire et relire la lettre qu'il avait reçu de Lucy Prescott. Sa mère avait tenu à ajouter un parchemin dans l'enveloppe pour remercier personnellement les maraudeurs du cadeau qu'ils lui avaient expédié quelques temps plus tôt. La jeune cracmole avait joint un nouveau vinyle à sa lettre et le tourne-disque ensorcelé du père de James crachait à plein volume des chansons d'un groupe moldu.

« OH, JE LA CONNAIS ! », s'exclama Sirius, en sautant sur ses pieds tout à coup.

Le jeune homme attrapa le balai de James et sauta sur un lit, se lançant dans une impressionnante prestation de guitare-balai. James éclata de rire, réajusta ses lunettes et se leva pour attraper sa baguette et celle de Sirius. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre Sirius dans son spectacle, imitant lui le rythme de la batterie.

« IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY ! SAME OLD SONG AND DAAAAAAANCE, MY FRIEND ! », hurlèrent les deux maraudeurs en cœur.

« Vous savez que je suis préfet, les gars ? », demanda Remus, qui hésitait à nouveau entre rire et pleurer.

« Quel rapport avec Aerosmith ? », répliqua James, qui s'arrêta tout à coup, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question.

« Aucun ! Disons juste que le dortoir le plus bruyant actuellement, ça doit être le nôtre et que c'est pas tout à fait normal », poursuivit Lunard, le sourire aux lèvres.

« La normalité, c'est chiant, Remus ! », déclara Sirius, qui souriait largement derrière ses longues mèches de cheveux noirs.

Le jeune Black adressa un regard amusé à James et les deux garçons recommencèrent leur numéro, l'un mimant magnifiquement des riffs de guitare et l'autre balançant ses baguettes dans un rythme parfait.

« Fate comes a-knockin'  
Doors start lockin'  
Your old time connection  
Change your direction  
You ain't gonna change it  
Can't rearrange it  
Can't stand the pain  
When it's all the same to you, my frieeeeeeeend », chantèrent-ils, en cœur.

Remus et Peter, toujours assis par terre, les regardaient en se demandant tous les deux s'ils ne devraient pas pousser leurs amis à créer un groupe de musique. Ils ne savaient peut-être jouer d'un instrument, ils n'avaient peut-être pas le niveau vocal de Celestina Moldubec mais ils avaient définitivement le sens du spectacle. Sirius, notamment, avait la longueur de cheveux idéale pour rivaliser avec les rockeurs du moment. Son visage mal rasé et son tee-shirt déchiré par endroit lui donnait aussi un air de rebelle particulièrement marqué. James, lui, n'avait pas la même attitude mais il n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de passer pour une star du rock. Un rock moins hard sûrement, mais du rock tout de même.

« Allez les gars ! », les encouragea James, qui avait rejoint Sirius sur le lit.

Remus tourna les yeux vers Peter. Celui-ci était hilare et secouait sa tête en rythme avec la musique. Cette soirée d'anniversaire était simplement magique.

« IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY ! SAME OLD SONG AND DAAAAAAANCE, MY FRIEND ! », se mirent-ils alors à chanter tous les quatre, avec toute l'énergie dont ils étaient capables. « IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY ! SAME OLD STORY ! SAME OLD SONG AND DAAAAAAANCE ! »

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI, CE BORDEL ?! », hurla tout à coup un septième année qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte du dortoir.

Remus sentit son emballage de chocogrenouille tomber sur le parquet et son sourire s'effacer brusquement. James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent de sauter sur le lit et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, le premier aussi essoufflé que le second était échevelé.

« Sturgis ! », s'exclama James, avec un grand sourire accueillant, tout sauf inquiet du ton que celui-ci avait employé. « On t'offre un verre ? »

Sturgis Podmore sembla s'adoucir dans la seconde et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du dortoir, tandis que Remus agitait sa baguette vers le tourne-disque pour baisser le volume. James sauta du lit et entreprit de conjurer un gobelet, qu'il remplit rapidement de whisky Pur-Feu. Sirius, quant à lui, se laissa tomber sur le lit, déposant précautionneusement le balai de son ami près de lui.

« Vous fêtez quelque chose ? », demanda le septième année, en acceptant le verre et en humant brièvement le liquide, haussant un sourcil en le reconnaissant.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Remus. Dix-sept ans d'intelligence et de sagesse nous contemplent », expliqua James, en donnant une claque dans le dos de celui-ci.

« Bon anniversaire, alors ! », lui souhaita poliment le grand blond. « Mais je suis désolé, les gars. Je pense qu'on doit vous entendre depuis les cachots. À vrai dire, ça m'étonne un peu que McGonagall n'ait pas encore débarqué. »

« Tu rigoles ?! », s'exclama Sirius, tout à coup. « On l'a invité et elle a même pas daigné répondre à l'invitation ! »

Les cinq Gryffondors pouffèrent simultanément de rire, mais Remus ne put s'empêcher ensuite de se gratter le cou, un peu gêné.

« On va faire moins de bruit », promit-il alors à Sturgis.

« Y'a pas de mal », sourit celui-ci, en hochant la tête. « Mais on est plusieurs septièmes années à devoir se lever tôt demain matin. On a des tas de projets à finir avant les ASPIC, alors ... »

« Oh, nous, on a nos leçons de transplanage qui commencent ! », s'écria Peter, soudainement surexcité.

« Hum ... », grogna Sturgis, à qui ça n'avait pas l'air de rappeler de bons souvenirs. « Je me souviens très bien de mon examen. Ça n'avait vraiment rien de très drôle. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda Cornedrue, impatient d'avoir la réponse.

« J'étais supposé transplaner devant les Trois Balais, mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné », commença le grand blond après avoir avalé une bien longue gorgée. « J'ai atterri au milieu de nul part et des policiers moldus sont venus m'arrêter pour tentative d'intrusion dans un terrain militaire. »

« Un terrain militaire ? C'est une sorte de terrain de camping ? », demanda James, un sourcil arqué.

« Aucune idée, mais j'ai vu aucune tente nul part. Par contre, c'était entouré de grillages et les types n'avaient pas l'air super accueillant. Je ne vous raconte pas la tête du moniteur de transplanage quand il a du expliquer aux moldus que j'avais simplement mal compris la consigne d'un exercice. Ils ont cru que j'avais fugué de l'école. Enfin ... J'espère que ça se passera mieux pour vous. »

« Oh ... J'espère aussi », répondit Peter, qui était devenu aussi blanc que sa chemise.

Sturgis Podmore prit congé quelques instants plus tard, non sans avoir d'abord soigneusement terminé son gobelet de whisky Pur-Feu.

« _Incendio_ », murmura Sirius, en pointant sa baguette sur la cigarette qu'il avait glissé entre ses lèvres.

L'extrémité devint rouge et le jeune Black souffla une longue traînée de fumée en direction du plafond. Les quatre garçons avaient repris leur place au sol et discutaient avec animation de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois le permis de transplanage en poche.

« Ça a quand même l'air difficile », marmonna Peter, que les souvenirs de Sturgis avait inquiété.

« Tu rigoles, ça va être un jeu d'enfant », assura Sirius, en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

« T'y arriveras, Queudver. On y arrivera tous. Comme toujours », poursuivit Remus, chez qui le whisky avait un effet très encourageant ce jour-là.

« Ah ! Ce que j'aime quand vous êtes comme ça, les gars ! Optimistes ! C'est le nerf de la guerre », lança James, soudainement philosophe.

Le jeune Potter, le dos appuyé contre le lit, étendit ses longues jambes devant lui et fronça le nez en recevant de la fumée provenant de la cigarette de son meilleur ami. Remus laissa échapper un sourire.

« En parlant de guerre, t'as eu des nouvelles de ton père, Cornedrue ? », demanda Sirius, l'air de rien.

L'ambiance s'assombrit quand James acquiesça lentement. Fleamont Potter avait beau être à la retraite depuis un moment, il n'en était pas moins au cœur d'un formidable réseau qui lui permettait de se tenir au courant de tous les événements du monde sorcier.

« Ouais, et pas des bonnes », répondit James, en s'ébouriffant un peu les cheveux. « Chez Orycte, l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, il manquait vraiment beaucoup d'ingrédients. Selon mon père, avec tout ça, les mangemorts vont pouvoir fabriquer des tas de potions, et pas pour soigner la fièvre si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Quel genre de potions, tu crois ? », demanda Peter, visiblement horrifié.

« J'en sais rien, je m'appelle pas Rogue », répliqua-t-il, quelque peu irrité.

« Des poisons peut-être ? Ou des potions plus utiles pour infiltrer un endroit, pour espionner, comme du polynectar par exemple », expliqua Remus avec douceur.

« Dur à dire », poursuivit le fils Potter, en faisant la moue. « Pour ce qui est de l'Imperium au Ministère ... Mon père en savait un peu moins là-dessus. La plupart de ceux qui y travaillent n'ont aucune envie d'en parler. Soit parce qu'ils ont peur d'être eux aussi attaqué, soit parce qu'ils veulent continuer à faire croire que le Ministère contrôle quelque chose. En vérité, je crois qu'ils sont complètement dépassés et qu'ils ne savent même pas s'il y a eu des fuites ou non, si Voldemort – oh arrête, Queudver, c'est rien d'autre qu'un nom – a appris quelque chose d'important. En tout cas, il paraît que l'une des personnes placées sous Imperium a réussi à obtenir des informations de la Brigade de Police Magique, sur des gens qui ont dénoncé des mangemorts. Ils craignent des représailles maintenant. Il paraît que le bureau des aurors est sans dessus dessous. »

« Si les gens apprennent ça, plus personne n'osera les dénoncer », commenta Remus, en se grattant le cou.

« Déjà qu'ils n'y en a pas des masses qui ont le courage de le faire ... », poursuivit Sirius, sur un ton dédaigneux.

« Ouais, ces saletés ont vraiment des méthodes efficaces », confirma James, dont l'irritation était bien visible.

Un silence finit par tomber sur le dortoir, tandis que les quatre garçons réfléchissaient à ces informations désagréables. Le vinyle d'Aerosmith continuait malgré tout à tourner et à grésiller de temps à autre.

« Et pour les Robbins ? », finit par demander Remus, en pensant à Althaïs qui devait sans doute déjà dormir à cette heure tardive.

« Toujours rien. Mon père pense qu'aucun des responsables ne sera inquiété », répondit James, comme si l'avis de son père était un fait déjà avéré.

« C'est incroyable », marmonna Sirius, exaspéré. « Les aurors ont le droit de tuer n'importe qui, mais ils sont même pas capables d'arrêter des types comme MacNair. »

« Sans preuves, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, Patmol », compatit Remus, impuissant.

« Alors, c'est qu'ils cherchent mal ! », poursuivit le jeune Black.

« Les aurors sont surentraînés, appartiennent à un corps d'élite, mais non, Sirius Black, seize ans, pense qu'ils cherchent mal », ironisa Lunard, avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, c'est ce que je pense ! », rétorqua ce dernier, avec fierté.

« N'hésite pas à aller leur donner un coup de main alors ! », continua Remus, qui parlait avec légèreté.

« C'est bien mon intention », assura-t-il, farouchement.

« Et la mienne ! Mais en attendant, les gars, je crois que Queudver a besoin d'un coup de main pour répondre à la lettre de sa copine ! », les informa James, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Le plus petit des maraudeurs était à nouveau plongé dans la lecture de la lettre de Lucy et se mit à rougir en entendant la réflexion de James.

« Mais c'est ... C'est pas ma copine ! », bafouilla-t-il, tandis que ses amis souriaient tous largement.

« En attendant, tu reçois plus de lettres de Lucy que Cornedrue n'en reçoit de sa mère et ça, c'est pas rien ! », fit remarquer Patmol, avec un petit rictus.

« En plus, regarde ... Elle t'a écrit 'je t'embrasse', ça veut tout dire ! », commenta James, en riant légèrement.

« En fait, Queudver a plus avancé avec sa copine en six mois que tu ne l'as fait avec Evans en six ans », grimaça Sirius.

« Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, Patmol ! », philosopha le maraudeur à lunettes. « En plus, ça fait des mois que Lily ne m'a plus insulté. On peut appeler ça un sacré progrès ! »

« Je pense que ça, c'est juste du au fait qu'elle ne t'a pas vu agressé Rogue depuis un moment », expliqua Remus.

« Tu penses que je devrais envoyer une carte de remerciement à Servilus ? », proposa James, avec ironie.

« Si tu le fais, pense à joindre un échantillon de shampoing surtout », ajouta Sirius, qui s'était affalé sur le sol et avait ouvert un paquet de chocogrenouilles.

Tandis que James continua à parler de Lily, Remus regarda Sirius fourrer une poignée de confiseries dans sa bouche, se moquant complètement de l'allure qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant. Le préfet lui adressa un regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé et Sirius se redressa sur son coude, les joues gonflées par la grande quantité de chocolats ingurgités.

« Je sais. Je fais parti de ces rares personnes qui sont séduisantes, même quand elles mangent des chocogrenouilles », finit-il par lâcher, faisant rire Remus malgré lui.

Le jeune homme imita plus ou moins Sirius, en ne déballant qu'une seule chocogrenouille, et sentit ses pensées se perdre dans le vague. Peter et James avaient entreprit de commencer à répondre à Lucy. Sirius chantonnait en secouant la tête, les yeux fixés sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Et Remus ... Remus songeait à Althaïs. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle allait devoir maîtriser l'occlumancie, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'y intéresser également et cela ne l'avait pas vraiment rassuré. Cet art était loin d'être simple à pratiquer, même avec un enseignant comme Dumbledore lui-même. Il n'en avait toujours pas parlé avec les autres maraudeurs et se demandait si ce ne serait pas le bon moment. Il avait voulu respecter le souhait d'Althaïs de n'en parler à personne, mais Remus avait une confiance infinie en James, Sirius et Peter et ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en leur cachant quelque chose d'aussi important. Le jeune homme avait déjà ouvert la bouche, lorsque Peter se mit à gémir.

« Lunard, ils veulent que je surnomme Lucy Bianca ! Dis leur que c'est ridicule », se plaignit le plus petit maraudeur.

« Pas du tout ! Et toi, tu serais Bernard ! Elle va trouver ça super mignon », expliqua Sirius, qui trouvait l'idée visiblement magnifique.

« Bernard et Bianca ? », demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais si, c'est une super idée ! », poursuivit James, enthousiaste. « Le petit frère de Lucy, Tim, regardait le dessin animé sur le ... La ... Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

« Une télévision ! », répondit Sirius.

« Voilà ! C'est des sortes de souris. Et Bernard ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Queudver. Il manque un petit chapeau, mais sans ça, c'est exactement lui ! », insista Cornedrue, amusé.

« Sauf que Lucy ne sait pas que Peter est un animagus et comme il n'est pas assez bête pour le lui révéler, elle risque de ne pas trop comprendre la référence », fit remarquer Remus, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Ah, merci Lunard ! », s'écria Queudver, infiniment soulagé.

La déception lisible sur le visage de James et de Sirius amusa les deux autres maraudeurs, mais cet état ne dura pas bien longtemps, car le jeune Black proposa malgré tout de porter un toast en l'honneur de Bernard et Bianca.

Ce fut le premier d'une longue série et Peter fut le premier à abandonner pour aller se coucher, s'accrochant à ses couvertures avec une force étonnante.

« Je crois qu'il a l'impression que la Terre tourne trop vite », commenta James, en observant le jeune homme avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu crois qu'avec ton balai, tu pourrais aller aussi vite, Cornedrue ? », demanda Sirius, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de découvrir l'eau chaude.

« Je suis sûr que oui. Oh, maintenant, j'ai envie d'aller voler ! Vous croyez qu'on peut essayer de voler dans les couloirs ? À cette heure-ci, en plus, y'a personne ! », continua le jeune Potter, toujours aussi enthousiaste.

« Ta voix résonne dans ma tête, Cornedrue », ajouta Sirius, d'une voix très lente.

« OK, tous les deux, on va aller se coucher avant que vous détruisiez le château », annonça Remus, en se levant.

James sauta sur ses pieds comme s'il pensait rebondir, mais Sirius eut besoin de toute l'aide de ses amis pour parvenir à se mettre debout.

« Même en haut de la Tour, le sol est bas, les gars », constata-t-il, en pouffant de rire.

« Merci au Whisky Pur-Feu pour cette remarque philosophique », soupira Remus, amusé malgré tout.

Il poussa Sirius dans son lit et par chance, James n'eut besoin d'aucune aide pour retrouver le sien. À peine dix minutes plus tard, les deux garçons ronflaient doucement. Remus, qui avait entrepris de remettre leur dortoir en ordre, ne se coucha qu'un quart d'heure plus tard, mais avec un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, les quatre Gryffondors eurent besoin de réunir tout leur courage pour sortir du lit et après un petit-déjeuner revigorant, purent constater que la Grande Salle avait été débarrassé de ses tables et de ses bancs. La grande majorité des élèves de leur année s'y était réunie et attendait avec impatience le début de la première leçon de transplanage. En traversant la Grande Salle en compagnie des autres maraudeurs, Remus passa juste à côté d'un groupe de Serdaigles.

« Salut ! », fit Remus, en adressant un sourire à Althaïs.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire mais se retourna rapidement vers Eden, qui continuait à lui parler avec animation et n'avait rien remarqué de l'entrée des maraudeurs.

« Salut », murmura Sirius à son oreille, dans une tentative moqueuse d'imitation.

Pour toute réponse, Remus grogna un peu et poussa son ami pour qu'il avance plus vite, et surtout pour qu'il arrête de sourire de façon aussi narquoise. Il ignora totalement les rires de James et de Peter et alla déposer ses affaires dans un coin de la Grande Salle, comme tous les autres étudiants. James le tira par la manche, alors que Remus était prêt à faire volte-face pour rejoindre tous les autres.

« Attends ... », murmura le jeune Potter, avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? », demanda précipitamment Remus, en baissant la voix.

Sirius s'accroupit et sortit de son sac ce qui ressemblait à deux petits animaux, particulièrement agités. Remus se baissa un peu pour mieux voir, tandis que Peter semblait déjà sautiller sur place d'excitation. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de jeunes niffleurs, remarqua Remus. Le pelage court et brun foncé, des petites griffes acérées au bout des pattes, ils remuaient le nez comme s'ils sentaient quelque chose de particulièrement appétissant. Le jeune Lupin regarda dans la même direction qu'eux, vers le tas de sacs et de capes. Un carnage était en préparation.

« Où est-ce que vous les avez trouvé ? », demanda le jeune préfet, effaré.

« Chez Hagrid », répondit Sirius, en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

« Vous comptez les lâcher dans les affaires des élèves ? », poursuivit le jeune homme, en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Exactement », confirma James, qui retenait son rire.

« Mais ... », commença Remus, qui était carrément alarmé à présent. « Les niffleurs causent de gros dégâts. Vous vous souvenez du cours d'histoire de la magie sur la crise financière des années 30 ?! »

« Y'en avait des centaines, à l'époque », nuança James.

« On sait », confirma Sirius en même temps, tout en caressant l'un des niffleurs du bout du doigt. « Et le mieux, regarde ... On leur a collé des numéros sur le dos. Celui-là porte le numéro un et celui-ci le numéro trois. »

« Il est où, le deux ? », demanda Peter, perplexe.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait, Queudver », expliqua lentement Remus, qui commençait à comprendre.

« Non, il n'y en a pas ! Je crois qu'ils vont bien s'amuser à le chercher pendant des heures dans tout le château », commenta James, qui avait abandonné l'idée de résister à son rire.

Sirius déposa doucement les niffleurs sur le sol et en un clin d'œil, les deux petites créatures disparurent sous la pile de sacs et de manteaux.

« Que le spectacle commence », souffla-t-il, avec un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres.

« Complètement irresponsables ... », grommela Remus, en glissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, les maraudeurs allèrent se placer dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Devant eux, chaque élève avait pris place devant un cerceau et le moniteur de transplanage expliquait déjà l'importance des 3 D.

« Destination, Détermination, Décision ! », répéta-t-il, à plusieurs reprises. « Veuillez répéter après moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Tout à coup, le silence se fit parmi les élèves et laissa sur le visage du moniteur un air de stupéfaction. Remus hésita à lever les bras au ciel, de désespoir, en voyant James et Sirius rougir à force de contenir leur rire. Dans la pile d'affaires agglutinées dans le fond de la Grande Salle, régnait une animation difficilement compréhensible pour la plupart des professeurs et des élèves présents. Des sacs se soulevaient, d'autres étaient visiblement jetés quelques mètres plus loin. Des petits couinements se firent entendre et des cris de stupeur émergèrent du groupe d'élèves les plus proches.

« Les 3 D, s'il vous plaît ! », insistait l'envoyé du Ministère, en essayant sans succès de concentrer ses troupes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda une Poufsouffle, le doigt pointé sur le tas d'affaires mouvantes.

« Dément ! », s'exclama Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

« Désespérant », soupira Lily, qui avait les bras croisés et regardait James et Sirius comme si un trop plein d'exaspération l'empêchait de venir leur taper dessus.

« DÉSOLANT ! », s'emporta le professeur McGonagall, en s'approchant à grands pas.

Sur ses talons, les professeurs Slughorn, Flitwick et Chourave avaient eux aussi sortis leurs baguettes, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

« Et voilà, on a trouvé les 3 D », murmura James, qui avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire.

Remus s'étonna à sourire et finit par se corriger, en regardant les professeurs se battre avec les affaires des élèves. Le professeur Flitwick se fit entièrement recouvrir par la cape d'un des élèves, qui avait volé depuis la pile de vêtements. Le professeur Chourave se baissa suffisamment vite pour éviter de se prendre un sac en pleine tête et le professeur McGonagall se releva finalement, en tenant l'un des niffleurs à deux mains. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement agité, remuant comme un fou pour retourner parmi les sacs et ainsi parfaire son butin.

« C'est le numéro 3 ! », informa-t-elle ses collègues, avant de tourner vers les élèves un regard meurtrier. « J'ignore qui est à l'origine de cette blague, mais sachez qu'elle est très mauvaise ! »

« J'ai le numéro 1 ! », s'écria le maître des potions, en brandissant le second petit niffleur.

Le tas d'affaires semblait à nouveau calme, mais les quatre directeurs de maisons étaient encore à l'affût. La sous-directrice encouragea le moniteur de transplanage à continuer la leçon, pendant que les professeurs continuaient de chercher l'autre niffleur.

« Donc les 3 D ... », reprit le petit homme, d'une voix gênée. « Destination, détermination, décision. »

Lors de cette séance, Remus trouva qu'il était vraiment compliqué de se concentrer sur un éventuel déplacement magique. Derrière eux, les quatre directeurs de maisons grognaient et marmonnaient, ne trouvant apparemment pas le deuxième niffleur. À côté de lui, le fou rire de James et Sirius repartaient de plus belle toutes les cinq minutes. Lily leur adressait constamment des regards meurtriers et Peter semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux, secouant la main d'un air admiratif à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Lorsque le moniteur leur demanda de tourner sur place pour tenter un premier transplanage, ce fut l'apothéose. Peter s'emmêla les pieds et s'effondra dans son cerceau. James et Sirius éclatèrent simultanément d'un rire bruyant et Remus ne put, cette fois-ci, pas s'empêcher de lever les bras d'un air désespéré.

La recherche du niffleur inexistant resta le seul événement notable de la matinée. Aucun élève ne réussit à transplaner dans son cerceau, ce qui n'eut pas vraiment l'air d'étonner leur moniteur.

« Combien il y a de leçons déjà ? », demanda Peter, qui se tordait les mains avec anxiété.

« Douze », répondit Remus, qui était le seul à avoir écouté la question.

James et Sirius avaient toujours les yeux fixés sur les professeurs, réunis en conciliabule dans un coin de la Grande Salle. Les quatre enseignants semblaient particulièrement suspicieux et évoquaient les dégâts qu'un niffleur en liberté pourrait faire dans le château.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'y en avait que deux », fit une voix féminine, près d'eux.

Remus se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille en question, tandis que James passait déjà une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oh, salut Lily ! », déclara James, en se redressant fièrement.

« Je suis sûre qu'il n'y avait que deux niffleurs », répéta la jolie rousse, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu dois reconnaître que c'est une idée de génie », s'exclama le jeune Potter, tout sourire.

Remus secoua la tête presque imperceptiblement. Comment James pouvait-il à chaque fois réagir de façon aussi maladroite face à Lily ? La jeune fille avait les mains fermement plaqués sur ses hanches et rien qu'avec ça, James aurait du comprendre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment encline à reconnaître son « idée de génie ». En plus de ça, son ton était absolument méprisant et ses beaux yeux verts plus assassins qu'amicaux.

« Je reconnais juste que tu es pathétique, Potter », asséna-t-elle, froidement.

« Pathétique ? Moi ? », répliqua James, dont le regard sembla tout à coup un peu perdu.

« Il faut toujours que tu trouves quelque chose pour te faire remarquer ! », commença Lily, qui semblait bouillir de colère à présent. « Tu n'as pas pensé que Hagrid pourrait avoir des ennuis ?! Il est le seul à Poudlard à posséder des niffleurs et maintenant, tout le monde va croire qu'il est incapable de s'en occuper et de les garder en sûreté ! »

« Mais non ... », commença un James hésitant.

« Tu vois ?! Tu n'y as même pas pensé ! », conclu la jeune fille, qui semblait presque plus triste à présent qu'énervée. « Jamais je ne te reprocherais tes blagues, Potter, si seulement tu ne riais pas aux dépends des autres ! »

Sur ce dernier constat, la jeune fille se retourna et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, laissant des maraudeurs pantois derrière elle.

« Et bien … Elle était énervée, Evans », fit inutilement remarquer Peter, en se rapprochant de ses amis après avoir été chercher sa cape.

« Mais au fond, elle n'a pas complètement tord », souffla doucement Remus, en regardant James.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, la mine renfrognée. Sirius lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

« Allez Cornedrue, te fais pas de bile. Hagrid n'aura aucun souci, Dumbledore a toute confiance en lui. Et Evans … Oh, elle te pardonnera assez vite ! Elle n'avait rien de méchante, cette blague », déclara-t-il, sur un ton encourageant. « Elle était juste énervée, parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à transplaner, c'est tout. »

Personne ne répondit, mais James haussa de nouveau les épaules. Il y eut un rapide débat sur ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent. Le capitaine des Gryffondors insista bien évidemment pour aller voler, ce que les autres refusèrent catégoriquement en lui montrant le temps exécrable bien visible depuis la fenêtre.

« Salut Sirius », déclara une voix joyeuse, interrompant la conversation animée des maraudeurs.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent d'un seul mouvement. Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et bouclés et à la peau noire adressa un léger sourire à celui qu'elle avait interpellé. Remus avait beau la dévisager, impossible de se souvenir de son nom.

« Mademoiselle ! », la salua Sirius en s'inclinant un peu et en adressant à la jeune fille un sourire charmeur.

Il leva une main en direction de ses amis, comme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de deux minutes. Posant sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, Sirius l'éloigna un peu et débuta visiblement une conversation très amusante. La fille n'arrêtait pas de pouffer de rire.

« Il nous cache des choses ! », marmonna James, sans quitter les deux élèves des yeux.

« C'est qui cette fille ? », demanda Remus, qui faisait preuve d'un peu plus de politesse en détournant les yeux.

« Caitriona Callaghan, elle est de notre année mais à Poufsouffle », commenta Peter. « Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? En première année, ses cheveux avaient pris feu en potions. »

Remus et James lui adressèrent un regard impressionné et secouèrent la tête. Évidemment, aucun d'eux ne se souvenaient de ce passage. Comment Queudver pouvait-il avoir autant de mémoire pour ce genre de détails et si peu pour ses cours ?

Sirius revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il riait encore et leva les bras pour les placer autour des épaules de James et de Remus. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, sans même essayer de s'en empêcher.

« Ah, ah, elle est cool, cette fille », fit-il, radieux.

« Tu la connais d'où ? », demanda James, avec un sourcil levé.

« Elle était en retenue avec moi, le mois dernier », expliqua Sirius, qui avait l'air de réfléchir en même temps. « Je me souviens plus quelle retenue, par contre. »

« Sûrement la fois où t'avais oublié le miroir à double-sens dans le dortoir », proposa le jeune Potter, qui réajustait ses lunettes.

« Exactement ! Il fallait bien que je m'occupe du coup, que je socialise ... Enfin, vous voyez ! »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? », grogna son ami aux cheveux noirs.

« Ma parole, mais t'es jaloux, Cornedrue ! », s'exclama Sirius, qui éclata de rire et se mit à ébouriffer les cheveux de James.

« Je croyais être le premier dans ton cœur, c'est tout ! », s'amusa ce dernier.

« Oh mais tu restes le seul et l'unique ! », s'écria le jeune Black, en posant sa main sur son cœur.

« Bon, à part ça, elle te voulait quoi, alors ? », répéta James, en retrouvant une once de sérieux.

« On doit se voir, ce soir », répondit Sirius, en soupirant d'aise.

Avec un grand sourire, James leva le bras et Sirius lui tapa dans la main, en éclatant de rire. Peter applaudit un peu et Remus leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Le petit maraudeur demanda à Patmol où lui et la Poufsouffle comptaient passer la soirée et le jeune homme haussa les épaules, encore indécis. Sirius n'était pas vraiment du genre à planifier quoi que ce soit quand il s'agissait de rencard. D'un accord commun finalement, ils se débrouillèrent pour aller s'entasser dans la salle commune, s'installant tous autour du plateau d'échecs de James. Comme d'habitude, Sirius n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour battre tout le monde à plates coutures. Son humeur s'en trouva encore amélioré, ce qui le rendit un peu exaspérant aux yeux de Remus.

Les maraudeurs ne quittèrent la salle commune que pour aller déjeuner et la retrouvèrent presque aussitôt après, s'installant encore et toujours au plus près de la cheminée. La mi-mars était arrivée mais la pluie incessante ne permettait malheureusement pas aux élèves de Poudlard de se réchauffer.

James quitta la salle commune en pleine partie au milieu de l'après-midi pour aller enfiler son équipement de Quidditch. Il sautillait presque de plaisir en redescendant deux à deux les marches du dortoir, vêtu aux couleurs de Gryffondor, resserrant les protections de ses poignets. Cornedrue adorait plus que tout le Quidditch sous la pluie. Étrange pour quelqu'un de normal sans doute, mais il s'agissait de James Potter et le concernant, rien n'était vraiment normal, semblait-il.

« Vous venez ? », demanda-t-il aux trois garçons, qui avaient souvent l'habitude d'assister aux entraînements.

« Et comment ! », répondit joyeusement Peter, en sautant sur ses pieds.

« Tu rêves, t'as vu le temps de chien dehors », répliqua Sirius, en secouant la tête.

« Je pense pas », termina Remus, qui faisait au moins l'effort de paraître hésitant.

« Patmol et Lunard, vous êtes des lâcheurs », constata James, la mine agacée.

Le visage de Peter, qui était le seul debout, commença à se tendre un peu, quand il prit conscience qu'il allait se retrouver seul dans les tribunes, sous une pluie battante. James passa un bras autour des épaules du petit maraudeur.

« Queudver, au moins, c'est un vrai ami ! », s'exclama James, faussement indigné.

Remus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire en voyant le regard misérable de Peter. Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de retenir un de ses habituels rires, proches de l'aboiement.

« Essaye _Impervius_ , Queudver », recommanda Remus, en souriant. « Et prends une veste, Cornedrue. T'as vu comme il pleut dehors ?! »

« Bien sûr, Maman ! », assura James, en adressant un sourire exagérément poli à Remus.

Celui-ci grogna un peu et se replongea dans sa partie d'échecs.

« Cavalier en F3. Tu crois qu'un jour, Queudver va demander Cornedrue en mariage ? », demanda Sirius sur le ton de la conversation.

« C'est une possibilité. Lily finira avec le calmar géant et James avec Peter. Hum, ça paraît censé », répondit Remus, sérieux malgré son amusement.

« Si je devais parier, j'aurais quand même plus vu James avec Evans et Peter avec le calmar géant. Mais bon, je ne suis pas Cassandra Trelawney », poursuivit Patmol, en haussant les épaules.

« Cavalier en F6. Clairement », confirma Remus.

« Tu vas faire quoi après ? Tu vas aller les rejoindre au terrain de Quidditch ? Quand je serais avec la fille de Poufsouffle, je veux dire », l'interrogea Sirius.

« Elle s'appelle Caitriona, au cas où tu t'en souviendrais pas, et non, je pensais aller à la bibliothèque », répondit Remus, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. « Cavalier en E5. »

« Oh, par Merlin, je suis lamentable aujourd'hui », commenta Sirius, en voyant son propre cavalier se faire écraser par celui de son ami. « Hum, pion en D6. Et c'est déprimant, Lunard. La bibliothèque, un samedi soir, franchement … Si encore Mme Pince était canon, j'aurais rien dit. Mais non, personne ne peut dire que son nez crochu est sexy. »

« Oh, elle doit bien plaire à quelqu'un », le contredit Remus, avec un sourire en coin. « Cavalier en F3. »

« Ouais, sûrement. Cavalier en E4. À quelqu'un comme Rusard. Ou … À Kreattur, peut-être ? »

« J'ai une vision horrible dans la tête, maintenant. Merci Patmol ! »

« C'est toi qui m'a lancé sur le sujet de la bibliothèque ! Bon, tu joues ? Et après, tu me dis quelle fille tu préférerais avoir dans tes visions », souffla Sirius, en levant les yeux de l'échiquier pour regarder Lunard.

« Cavalier en D6. Et il n'y a aucune fille que je _préférerais_ avoir dans mes visions, Sirius », rétorqua Remus, qui avait commencé à se gratter le cou.

« Roi en E7. Donc tu avoues que Mme Pince t'intéresse ? », demanda Sirius, en faisant la grimace.

« Beurk, mais non, arrête tes conneries ! », grogna Lunard.

« Mais c'est toi qui a commencé ! », se défendit le jeune Black, heureux de faire rager son ami. « En plus, tu mens. Vu la façon dont tu lui as dit 'salut' ce matin, je parie que tu penses à Althaïs Jugson. »

« Je pense à personne », marmonna Remus, gêné. « Pion en C5. »

« Allez, dis-moi. Promis, je dirais rien à James et à Peter ! », lui demanda un Sirius impatient, qui avait abandonné la partie d'échecs.

« Déjà, tu ferais mieux de pas faire de promesses que t'es incapable de tenir. Et en plus, c'est à toi de jouer. »

« Arrête, c'est plus important qu'un jeu », fit remarquer l'aîné des Black, en souriant de plus belle.

« Sirius, joue et tais-toi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est pas pour moi, tout ça », poursuivit Remus, dont les yeux ne quittaient pas le plateau d'échecs.

« Alors ça, c'est ton avis, et il est complètement nul », ironisa Sirius, qui posa son dos contre le dossier du canapé. « Moi, je suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça. Et je pense que t'as autant le droit que les autres. Regarde, même ma cousine, la plus tarée de toutes, est censée se marier dans l'année. Avec un gars aussi dérangé qu'elle, je te l'accorde, mais quand même ... »

« T'es pas en train de me comparer avec ta cousine Bellatrix, quand même ? »

« Mais non, mais non, Lunard ! Je dis simplement que t'as tout à fait le droit de penser à Althaïs Jugson. Elle est mignonne et elle a l'air plutôt sympa, en fait. Bon, par contre, niveau belle-famille, tu vas pas être gâté. Son père et son frère sont pires que les miens, mais bon, quand on aime ... », monologua le jeune Black, qui ne savait plus très bien comment organiser son discours.

« Sirius, arrête ça ou ... », commença Remus, qui n'avait pourtant aucune idée de la menace qu'il allait bien pouvoir proférer.

« Ou quoi ? », répliqua Sirius, en souriant largement.

« Ou je dis à James que t'as balancé une bombabouse sur Lily ! », lâcha finalement le jeune Lupin.

« T'es un traître ! », souffla finalement Patmol, en secouant la tête. « Un traître qui apprécie pas mal une certaine petite blonde de Serdaigle, en plus., et qui aimerait bien lui ... »

« _Waddiwasi_ », murmura Remus, en agitant sa baguette.

Un de ses pions sauta du plateau d'échecs pour aller s'enfoncer dans la narine de Sirius. Celui-ci plaqua ses mains sur son nez et gémit de douleur.

« HÉ ! Mais ça fait mal ça, Remus ! », s'écria-t-il, en laissant tomber le pion sur la table basse.

« Je l'aurais pas fait si t'avais arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé », déclara Remus, d'une voix douce.

« Hum … Et voilà, maintenant le petit préfet qui n'aime pas qu'on contredise son autorité », marmonna Sirius, qui baissa le visage sur le plateau d'échecs. « Je le dirais à James, 't'façon. »

Remus pouffa de rire, en entendant ses grognements dignes de ceux d'un enfant de six ans, et la partie d'échecs put finalement reprendre en silence. Petit à petit, la lumière du jour fut remplacée par celle des lampes et la salle commune se remplit un peu plus à chaque minute. La plupart des élèves avaient terminé leurs activités de l'après-midi et Remus ne put en être qu'enchanté. Il serait au moins tranquille à la bibliothèque.

« Oublie pas de prendre la Carte et la cape, Patmol ! Surtout si tu rentres après le couvre-feu », souffla Remus, en regardant Sirius se lever.

« Bien sûr que je vais rentrer après le couvre-feu », confirma ce dernier, en souriant en coin.

Celui-ci s'étira longuement et contourna le canapé, ébouriffant les cheveux de Remus au passage.

« À tout à l'heure, Lunard. Sois sage ! », lança joyeusement Sirius.

Remus soupira, en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. C'était bien à Sirius de lui demander d'être sage ! Tout en enfilant une chemise sur son tee-shirt des Whomping Willows appartenant très certainement à James, le jeune Black salua des camarades et disparut derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Vraiment, à côté de cette décoration datée, Sirius Black faisait tâche avec son jean déchiré. Remus, quant à lui, entreprit de ramener 'sagement' l'échiquier de James dans leur dortoir. En redescendant, son sac sur l'épaule, le jeune homme manqua de percuter une jolie demoiselle aux longs cheveux roux.

« Oh, Remus ! Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais », se désola Lily, en levant ses beaux yeux verts dans sa direction.

« On était deux, je crois », assura-t-il, en souriant doucement.

« Tu es tout seul ? », demanda-t-elle, en balayant les alentours des yeux d'un air suspicieux.

« James est à l'entraînement de Quidditch, avec Peter. Et Sirius est … Avec une Poufsouffle », répondit Remus, en sachant que la jeune fille n'aurait pas besoin de détails.

« Oh oui. Caitriona Callaghan, je crois ? Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de lui pendant toute la leçon de transplanage de ce matin », s'amusa Lily, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Dis pas ça trop fort ! S'il l'entend, je crois qu'il risque de prendre la grosse tête », répliqua Remus, amusé.

« De ce côté-là, aucun risque. C'est déjà fait ! », se moqua gentiment la jeune fille, avant de remarquer le sac sur l'épaule du Gryffondor. « T'allais travailler, peut-être ? »

« À la bibliothèque, ouais. Elle devrait être plutôt vide, à cette heure-ci », répondit Remus, en haussant les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je t'accompagne ? » demanda-t-elle, timidement.

« Oh non, bien sûr que non. Au contraire ! », assura-t-il, plutôt heureux d'avoir de la compagnie.

« Génial. Tu m'attends ? Je vais chercher mes affaires ! »

Remus s'écarta pour laisser passer la jeune fille et n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour la voir revenir, un grand sac dans les mains. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la Tour des Gryffondors et descendirent dans les étages, parcourant tranquillement les longs couloirs du château.

« Au passage, je suis désolée pour ce matin, de m'être encore énervée contre Potter. Mais il a le don pour me faire sortir de mes gonds », fit remarquer Lily, au cas où Remus aurait été le plus piètre des observateurs.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. De temps en temps, je pense que ça ne lui fait pas de mal à James qu'on lui rappelle certaines choses », souffla Remus, un peu gêné d'avouer ça à Lily.

« J'imagine. Mais ça ne me plaît pas vraiment d'être aussi autoritaire et désagréable. Je ne suis pas comme ça, normalement », confessa la jolie rousse, en se mordant un peu la lèvre.

« Je le sais bien, Lily », assura-t-il, en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. « Et tu sais que James n'est pas non plus toujours … Comment tu disais déjà ? Une abominable petite brute arrogante ? »

« J'ai un peu de mal à le croire », soupira Lily, en souriant un peu également.

Les mains dans les poches, Remus espéra que James n'entende jamais la dernière phrase prononcée par la jeune préfète. Enfin, elle avait nuancé ses propos en disant 'un peu', après tout. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu. Dans tous les cas, le jeune Lupin comprenait l'acharnement de son ami. Il ne trouverait sans doute pas deux Lily Evans dans sa vie. C'était vrai : Qui pouvait décemment ne pas apprécier cette fille ? Elle était sans doute l'une des plus gentilles personnes qu'il ait pu rencontré, l'une des plus douces, mais aussi la plus loyale. Remus l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et il ne l'oublierait jamais.

Ils étaient alors tous en deuxième année et le jeune Lupin s'absentait déjà chaque mois, trouvant tous les prétextes pour expliquer ses absences. Il se souvenait d'un matin, au détour d'un couloir, où une fille de Serpentard avait suggéré devant tout le monde qu'il mentait pour manquer les cours qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Fatigué, effrayé que quelqu'un découvre son secret, Remus avait eu beaucoup de mal à répliquer. Mais Lily avait été là, ce jour-là, et elle avait défendu son camarade bec et ongles. La fille de Serpentard avait insisté, mais la petite Evans n'avait jamais reculé. « Il a des meilleures notes que toi dans toutes les matières », avait-elle dit. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse qu'il faut le faire payer aux autres ! » Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre ans mais Remus se souvenait encore de chacun de ses mots. Il se souvenait aussi de l'émerveillement de James ce jour-là. Le jeune Lupin se demandait même si son béguin pour la petite Evans ne datait pas de là. Malgré les mots acerbes de la fille de Serpentard, Remus s'était senti incroyablement chanceux ce jour-là et n'avait jamais pu remercier Lily autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. C'était aussi à partir de ce jour-là que James, Sirius et Peter avaient commencé à lui poser plus de questions sur ses absences. C'était à partir de ce jour-là qu'ils avaient décidé d'enquêter véritablement et à partir de là, que Remus avait pu découvrir qu'il avait de véritables amis.

« Non, je t'assure que c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien », poursuivit-il, avec ferveur.

« Alors, il fait tout pour le cacher », souffla Lily, avec douceur.

Parvenus au sixième étage, les deux élèves se figèrent soudainement en entendant une dispute, qui semblait avoir lieu dans les toilettes des filles.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! », ordonnait une voix féminine.

Remus échangea un regard avec Lily et s'approcha au pas de course. La jolie rousse avait déjà brandi sa baguette quand ils atteignirent le lieu en question. Remus ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita à l'intérieur, Lily sur les talons. Un grand Serpentard maintenait une jeune fille blonde contre l'un des murs gris, son avant-bras appuyé sous le cou de celle-ci. Remus sentit sa prise se serrer sur sa baguette, lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

« Éloigne-toi d'elle », déclara-t-il, d'une voix rauque qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

Dolohov baissa un peu la tête et un sourire apparut sur son visage, tandis qu'il se mit à soupirer d'un air faussement ennuyé. Althaïs avait déjà tourné la tête vers Remus et Lily, et le jeune homme eut l'impression de prendre une claque en voyant des larmes dans ses yeux bleus. Après quelques secondes de silence, le Serpentard tourna lui aussi la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants.

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? », demanda-t-il, lentement mais sur un ton presque amusé.

« Peut-être parce que tu es tombé sur deux préfets de Gryffondor ?! », s'exclama Lily, d'une voix forte.

« Oh, bien sûr. Me voilà effrayé tout à coup », ironisa Dolohov, en levant finalement les mains en signe de reddition.

Il avait fait un pas en arrière, mais Althaïs n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Dégage d'ici », siffla Remus, dont le cœur battait à tout rompre.

« C'est vous qui avez débarqué comme ça, tout énervés, alors que je suis ici avec une amie. En fait, ce serait plutôt à vous de partir », les informa Dolohov, qui donnait l'impression d'exposer une théorie plutôt simple.

« Va t-en d'ici. À moins que tu préfères que j'aille chercher un professeur ? », demanda Lily, la main fortement agrippée à sa baguette.

« Ah, je me demandais où était passé le courage des Gryffondors justement », ironisa-t-il, avec un rictus. « Non, non, mais vous donnez pas cette peine. Je m'en vais. Vous avez refroidi l'ambiance, de toute façon. »

Le grand Serpentard poussa un nouveau soupir et recula sans faire attention où il mettait les pieds, visiblement très sûr de lui.

« On se voit plus tard, princesse », souffla Dolohov, en pointant un doigt en direction d'Althaïs.

Celle-ci était parfaitement immobile et n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Remus se demandait même si elle respirait encore. Le Serpentard passa près des Gryffondors et quitta les toilettes, sans leur adresser un regard. Le silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce leur permit d'entendre ses pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir. Lily fut la première à rejoindre Althaïs, qui finit par enfin se détacher du mur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demanda doucement Lily, qui avait posé sa main sur le bras de la petite Serdaigle.

Autant dire qu'après ça, Remus avait l'impression qu'Althaïs était encore plus petite. Elle lui paraissait vraiment minuscule et incroyablement fragile, à cet instant. Pourtant, comme pour le contredire, la jeune fille avait surtout un visage particulièrement déterminée. Ses yeux avaient beau être noyés de larmes, aucune d'entre elles n'avait coulé sur ses joues et elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas les laisser faire.

« Je vais bien », répondit Althaïs, qui sembla alors presque surprise d'avoir réussi à parler. « On s'est disputé, il était juste un peu énervé. »

« Il te bloquait contre un mur, il t'empêchait de bouger », souffla Remus précipitamment, inquiet à l'idée qu'elle trouve des excuses à Dolohov. « Ce type est dangereux, tout le monde le sait. »

« Ce type, comme tu dis, est très proche de ma famille. Et il était juste énervé », s'agaça la jeune fille.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle à un professeur ? Slughorn, par exemple. Il pourrait peut-être en discuter avec lui », proposa Lily, sans lâcher le bras de la Serdaigle.

« Non ! Non, vous n'en parlez à personne ! », s'exclama Althaïs en s'écartant, brisant le contact.

« On ne le fera pas, si tu ne veux pas », répliqua Remus, après quelques secondes d'un silence stupéfait.

« Non, je ne veux pas. S'il vous plaît, en parler ne ferait que compliquer les choses », expliqua-t-elle, en se radoucissant petit à petit.

« D'accord », confirma Lily, en hochant lentement la tête. « Je veux juste savoir si tu vas bien. »

« Ça ira, oui. Merci », acquiesça Althaïs, en adressant un faible sourire à la jolie rousse.

Remus fit glisser son sac de son épaule et plongea la main à l'intérieur, en sortant une chocogrenouille qu'il tendit à la jeune Serdaigle. Celle-ci le regarda un peu surpris, mais finit par se saisir de la confiserie, en offrant un sourire tout particulier à Remus. Le Gryffondor le lui rendit, sans la quitter des yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait pris soin de sa main. Il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille à sa façon. Même si c'était bien loin d'être suffisant ...

« Je vais y aller, maintenant. Mes amis doivent m'attendre », déclara-t-elle, sans avoir ouvert le chocolat. « Merci encore. À plus tard ! »

La jeune fille s'en alla si vite qu'elle ne laissa la chance ni à Remus, ni à Lily de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard, rangeant chacun leur baguette.

« C'était très curieux », souffla Lily, les yeux tournés vers ceux de Remus, espérant sans doute que celui-ci lui apporte des réponses. « On ferait quand même mieux de prévenir un professeur, tu crois pas ? Dolohov m'a semblé franchement menaçant. »

« Il ne vaut mieux pas », murmura Remus, dont le visage traduisait l'inquiétude. « Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort quand elle dit que ça ne ferait que compliquer les choses. Dolohov est un ami de son frère, et Althaïs n'a pas une famille très simple. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

« Je ne sais que ce que Sirius m'en a dit. Tu sais, les familles de sang-purs, les Black, les Malefoy, les Jugson … Elles se ressemblent toutes un peu. »

« Oh … Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle soit comme ça, Althaïs. Je lui ai parlé une ou deux fois, elle m'a semblé plutôt gentille », le contredit Lily, en secouant la tête.

« C'est le même combat que Sirius, j'imagine. Ils sont nés dans la mauvaise famille », expliqua Remus, en haussant les épaules. « La différence, c'est que lui, il est parti et qu'elle, elle doit encore les subir. »

« Sirius est parti ? Comment ça, parti ? Il n'est même pas majeur ! », s'exclama la jeune fille, stupéfaite.

Les deux élèves avaient fini par reprendre le chemin de la bibliothèque et avaient même fini par la rejoindre. Remus posa son sac sur une table, en se demandant si ça plairait à Sirius qu'il parle de sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Sirius n'est _vraiment_ pas tombé dans la bonne famille », répéta Remus, avec un sourire triste.

« Je ne savais même pas », murmura Lily, qui semblait un peu bouleversée. « Mais … Il va où alors, quand il n'est pas à Poudlard ? »

« Chez James, bien sûr », répondit-il.

« Les parents de Potter doivent être des gens incroyables, pour réussir à en supporter deux comme lui ! », commenta Lily, faussement admirative.

« LUNARD ! », s'exclama Sirius, qui venait de débarquer comme un ouragan dans la bibliothèque. « Ah, salut Evans ! »

Mme Pince lâcha un petit grognement mécontent et Sirius releva brièvement la tête vers elle, pour lui ouvrir un sourire parfaitement exagéré. Remus ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de voir son ami.

« Quand on parle du loup ... », s'écria Lily, qui souriait doucement.

À l'entente de l'expression, Sirius, qui semblait prêt à parler, referma la bouche et lança un regard amusé à Remus. Celui-ci inclina la tête d'un air menaçant. Il savait très bien que son ami était à deux doigts de faire une blague sur le « loup » en question, ce qui n'était vraisemblablement pas une bonne idée. Le grand Black sembla comprendre et secoua un peu la tête.

« Alors, comme ça, vous parliez de moi ? », lança-t-il, en reprenant son habituel masque de séducteur égocentrique.

« T'es pas avec … Je sais plus comment elle s'appelle. La fille de Poufsouffle ? », demanda Remus, en oubliant volontairement la question que son ami venait de poser.

« Caitriona », souffla Lily.

Debout devant la table à laquelle Remus et Lily s'étaient installés, Sirius se baissa un peu, posant ses coudes sur la grande pile de livres et pointant son ami du doigt. De séducteur, son visage venait de passer à meurtrier. Derrière une barrière de cheveux noirs, Remus put croiser un regard gris prêt à lancer des sortilèges de mort.

« Ouais, alors elle … Plus jamais j'approche les Poufsouffles ! Des fourbes, voilà ce qu'elles sont ! », grogna Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », interrogea Remus, étonné.

La fille avait-elle oublié Sirius ? Avait-elle réussi à le vexer ? Il essaya de deviner en observant le comportement de son ami. Celui-ci baissa sa main et fit une petite grimace, tandis que son regard se posait subrepticement sur Lily. Celle-ci, qui le fixait et semblait aussi attendre une réponse, toussota et ouvrit brusquement son livre de potions pour s'y plonger. Il n'y avait absolument aucun doute qu'elle allait continuer à écouter, mais Sirius sembla s'en arranger.

« Bon, ça commençait bien, très bien même. On s'est même trouvé un placard à balai sympa. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, Lunard », expliqua-t-il précipitamment, tout en agitant un peu les mains. « Et c'est là qu'elle a profité de moi. Arrête de rire, c'est vrai ! Et elle est partie juste comme ça, avec mes vêtements et ma baguette. Elle m'a planté là, comme un abruti dans le placard à balais. »

Lily avait évidemment relevé la tête, regardant Sirius comme si elle était prête à éclater d'un grand rire en plein milieu de la bibliothèque. Remus, lui, s'empressa de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue.

« Elle est partie avec tes vêtements », répéta-t-il, avec lenteur, pour bien comprendre la situation. « Donc tu t'es retrouvé à poil dans un placard à balais ? »

La préfète de Gryffondor ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire, plaquant aussi vite qu'elle le put sa main sur sa bouche. Remus échangea un regard avec elle et c'en fut fini de lui. Son rire se mêla à celui de Lily, lorsque la vision d'un Sirius privé de vêtements au milieu du matériel d'entretien de Rusard s'imposa à son esprit. Le jeune Black, qui avait paru particulièrement vexé en constatant les rires de ses camarades, hésitait maintenant entre sourire et grogner.

« Je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir la cape de James avec moi ! », lança-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Remus regarda Lily en biais, un peu inquiet qu'elle s'interroge sur la cape en question. Mais à vrai dire, elle riait encore trop pour pouvoir poser la moindre question. Sirius ne sembla pas du tout s'en offusquer, d'ailleurs.

« Alors j'ai retrouvé la Poufsouffle – tu sais comment, Lunard – et après avoir eu la trouille de sa vie, elle a pu rendre à Sirius ce qui est à Sirius ! », conclut celui-ci, en ouvrant les mains comme si l'histoire était terminée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle t'en veuille comme ça ? », s'étonna Remus.

« Hum … Et bien, figure toi que cette Poufsouffle se trouve être la cousine de ... De … Voilà, j'ai encore oublié son nom. Tu sais, la Gryffondor de cinquième année, aux cheveux courts, une brune plutôt jolie qui porte toujours des grandes boucles d'oreilles, celle à qui j'avais dit que je l'avais attendu toute la nuit pour m'excuser, que je m'étais même endormi par terre dans la salle commune ? Tu te souviens ? »

« Rhiannon Callaghan ? », proposa Lily, qui avait les yeux humides à force de rire.

« VOILÀ ! », s'exclama-t-il, en s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de Mme Pince. « Oh, elle m'énerve, celle-là. Que Chourave lui prête des caches-oreilles, par Merlin ! »

Sans prévenir, Lily replongea dans son fou rire, qu'elle tenta autant que possible de rendre silencieux.

« En tout cas, je crois que je suis devenu un sujet un peu sensible dans la famille Callaghan ! », ironisa Sirius, à voix basse.

« Je comprends pas. Je croyais que Rhiannon t'avait cru quand tu t'étais excusé ! », souffla Remus, songeur.

« Oh, mais elle m'a tellement cru qu'elle pensait que je m'intéressais toujours à elle. Alors, elle m'a écrit une chanson pour la Saint-Valentin. Une chanson, Lunard, t'y crois ça ?! Et elle me l'a chanté, en plus ! C'était ridicule ! Avec des paroles du genre de 'mon cœur épris ne bat que pour tes grands yeux gris' ou quelque chose comme ça. Moi, j'ai cru que c'était une blague ! Alors j'ai rigolé ! »

« T'es pas croyable, Sirius ... », soupira Remus, qui se frappa le front, tout en souriant largement malgré tout.

« Si t'avais été là, t'aurais rigolé aussi ! », se défendit Sirius, qui regardait son ami d'un air plein de reproches.

« Je dois avouer que ... », commença Lily, en se mordillant la lèvre comme si elle s'apprêtait à lâcher quelque chose qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dire. « Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du chanter ça devant tout le monde. Mais c'était très mignon et elle a une très belle voix, mine de rien ! Mais elle a du vraiment être très embarrassé ! »

« Tu vois, Lunard ! Même Evans a trouvé ça ridicule ! », s'exclama Sirius d'une voix forte, ayant apparemment oublié la sévère bibliothécaire.

« Mais non ! J'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ridicule », s'écria Lily, en ouvrant la bouche de façon indignée.

« Mais si ! Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu le penses. T'es juste trop gentille pour le dire à haute voix », continua Sirius, en éclatant de rire.

« CA SUFFIT ! », se mit à crier Mme Pince, en se postant devant les trois Gryffondors. « Croyez-vous vraiment que la bibliothèque est un lieu adapté pour vos conversations bruyantes ? »

Sirius pivota sur ses talons pour faire face à la bibliothécaire, faisant presque une tête de plus qu'elle. Remus prit une longue inspiration des plus discrètes, en sentant le drame arriver.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas entendre des gens parler, vous auriez peut-être mieux fait de bosser à la morgue de Sainte-Mangouste plutôt que dans une école, vous croyez pas ?! », siffla-t-il, en écartant les mains pour montrer l'évidence.

Lily prit sa tête dans ses mains et Remus fut incapable de dire si elle riait ou si elle râlait après Sirius et son insolence. Le sang de Mme Pince sembla afflué jusqu'à son visage et les trois étudiants s'attendirent tous à une explosion de cris. Qui n'arriva pas.

Des pas précipités venaient dans leur direction et des cris s'élevèrent quelques mètres plus loin, indiquant qu'il y avait plusieurs bousculades. Remus put lire sur le visage de Mme Pince l'envie irrésistible de crier à l'intrus « QU'IL EST INTERDIT DE COURIR DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE ! ». Mais le nouvel arrivant ne lui laissa pas le temps, s'engouffrant entre les grandes étagères pour faire face à ses amis.

« James est à l'infirmerie ! », s'exclama un Peter Pettigrow essoufflé, le visage rouge, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », s'écria Sirius, devenant blême.

« C'est grave ?! » interrogea Remus.

Il s'était levé précipitamment, en entendant la nouvelle. Lily, quant à elle, était restée parfaitement silencieuse, mais fixait Peter comme les autres.

« Il s'est cassé la jambe ! », répondit celui-ci, en haletant encore.

« Il est tombé de son balai ? », demanda rapidement le grand Black.

« Non ! Il a glissé dans la boue en sortant des vestiaires », précisa Peter, en grimaçant.

Mme Pince baissa tout à coup les yeux sur les chaussures et le pantalon du plus petit des maraudeurs.

« DE LA BOUE ! », hurla-t-elle, le visage complètement déformé par la colère. « SORTEZ DE MA BIBLIOTHÈQUE, BANDE DE VAURIENS !

Paniquée, Lily sauta de sa chaise et réunit toutes ses affaires, les empilant dans ses mains tremblantes. Remus fit de même, en se demandant si Mme Pince n'allait pas se mettre à cracher du feu. Il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une minute pour atteindre le couloir. Chacun d'entre eux soupira longuement. La seconde d'après, Sirius avait déjà entraîné Peter dans le couloir, sans doute impatient d'aller prendre des nouvelles de James. Remus reprenait encore son souffle quand Lily posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ils sont toujours aussi animés, vos samedis soirs ? », demanda-t-elle, en riant d'un air étonné.


	23. Il n'y a pas de gens méchants

Salut ! Absolument désolé pour l'espèce d'abandon, qui n'en était même pas un vrai puisque je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à écrire tout ce temps. J'espère m'y remettre activement, mais je préfère ne rien promettre. A très vite, j'espère ! Et merci encore pour votre lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : Il n'y a pas de gens méchants. Il y a des gens qui ont peur et qui n'assument pas leur peur.**

 **Date : Mercredi 6 avril 1977 – POV Lily**

 _Chère Tunie,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que ta relation avec ta patronne s'est un peu améliorée. Maman m'a dit qu'elle te faisait faire beaucoup d'heures et se plaignait tout le temps. Elle ne m'a vraiment pas l'air très sympa ! Je compatis et te souhaite bon courage. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas : Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de lui tenir tête._

 _J'espère aussi que Vernon va bien. J'aurais aimé le rencontrer ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous ayez passés toutes les vacances de Noël dans sa famille. Mais on se verra aux prochaines vacances, pas vrai ?_

 _De mon côté, tout va bien, même si j'ai beaucoup de devoirs. Évidemment, c'est la sixième année, c'est une des plus difficiles, je pense. Mais le soleil est revenu et on peut ENFIN profiter de l'extérieur. Tu verrais comme le parc est beau, à cette période. Plein de fleurs. Ça te plairait beaucoup !_

 _Je joins ton cadeau à la lettre et je croise les doigts pour qu'il te plaise !_

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Lily_

 _PS : Désolé si jamais la lettre arrive avec du retard ! Je te l'aurais bien envoyé directement à Londres, plutôt que de l'adresser à Maman et Papa. Mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop recevoir de hiboux, alors je crois que c'est le plus simple !_

Lily posa sa plume et leva le parchemin devant ses yeux verts, relisant ses mots pour vérifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne déplairait à Pétunia. Sa grande sœur avait absolument horreur d'entendre parler de magie, alors la plus jeune s'efforçait d'éviter le sujet. Elle tiqua un peu en relisant la dernière phrase, à l'endroit où elle parlait des hiboux. Mais il lui semblait difficile de trouver une autre formulation et elle voulait bien montrer à Pétunia que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute si sa lettre et son cadeau arrivaient en retard. Satisfaite, la jeune fille finit par plier le papier en quatre et le glissa dans une enveloppe, inscrivant l'adresse de ses parents sur celle-ci. La jolie rousse se pencha vers ses deux amies, pour leur parler discrètement. Depuis l'épisode avec Remus, Sirius et Peter, il était évident que Mme Pince était devenue un peu plus froide à l'égard de Lily. Celle-ci n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pu imaginer qu'elle fut si rancunière. Après tout, cela faisait déjà presque un mois, mais la bibliothécaire continuait à la regarder de travers.

« Les filles ? Ça vous ennuie si on passe à la volière avant le repas ? Ou vous préférez que j'y aille tout de suite et qu'on se rejoigne après ? », chuchota la jeune préfète, par-dessus le grand tas de grimoires.

« Non, bien sûr, on ira ensemble », acquiesça Mary, sans même lever la tête de son livre.

« De toute façon, j'ai fini le devoir sur le sortilège de désillusion. Je ne sais pas si Flitwick se rend bien compte, mais ses devoirs sont toujours d'une facilité déconcertante », fit remarquer Marlene, avec un rictus.

« Parle pour toi », marmonna la brune, en soupirant.

« Oh mais fallait dire que tu galérais ! », lui reprocha la grande blonde, en approchant sa chaise de celle de son amie.

« Je ne galère pas, Marlene. Je désespère ! », gémit Mary, en la regardant d'un air dépité.

Lily sourit un peu, mais laissa Marlene expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants du sortilège de désillusion. Elle croisa ses avant-bras sur la table, appuyant son menton dessus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas menti en disant à Pétunia qu'elle avait beaucoup de devoirs. Avec Mary et Marlene, elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi et la soirée entière à gratter des lignes et des lignes sur des parchemins qui semblaient sans fin. Autant dire qu'elle avait désormais la tête prête à exploser pour cause d'un trop plein d'informations accumulées. Les ASPIC portaient vraiment bien leurs noms. Depuis le début de l'année, Lily n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à consacrer aux plus jeunes, et cela la contrariait beaucoup. Ses yeux se tournèrent d'ailleurs vers la table voisine, d'où lui parvenaient des sanglots étouffés. La jolie rousse reconnut une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, une cinquième année, qui se faisait maladroitement consolée par une fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Lily crut entendre parler de BUSE et ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller un peu la lèvre, partageant les appréhensions de la Poufsouffle. L'année passée, elle avait été à sa place, angoissée à l'idée de ne pas réussir à faire face à la pression des examens.

Ses yeux quittèrent la cinquième année, lui laissant un minimum d'intimité, pour aller se poser sur la silhouette d'un autre étudiant. Il était de dos, penché sur sa table, mais Lily pouvait entendre distinctement sa plume gratter sur le papier à une vitesse folle. Elle sentit sa poitrine se serrer en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Severus. Il était seul dans ce coin de la bibliothèque, les tables les plus proches désertées. La jeune fille prit le temps de l'observer, pour une fois. Sa lettre à Pétunia lui avait rappelé de nombreuses souvenirs et aujourd'hui, Lily ne pouvait plus vraiment blâmer les adjectifs particulièrement désagréables que sa grande sœur avait donné à son ami aux cheveux noirs. Son ami … Non, Severus n'était plus ce que Lily pouvait appeler un ami. Elle le regrettait, c'était sûr. Mais il avait fait ses choix et en les faisant, il lui avait tourné le dos. C'était ainsi et Lily n'avait aucune envie de ressasser le passé.

Sans regarder où il allait, un élève marchait vers la sortie et ne vit malheureusement pas la pile de livres qui flottait dans sa direction. Faisant légèrement sursauter Lily, le jeune garçon tomba à la renverse, mais la pile de livres ne trembla même pas. Lily surprit Mme Pince qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, en se remémorant les paroles de Sirius Black. Peut-être que la bibliothécaire aurait davantage été à sa place à la morgue de Sainte-Mangouste, en effet.

« Prête, Lily ? », demanda Marlene, qui s'était déjà levée.

« Prête ! », répondit celle-ci, en l'imitant rapidement.

Les trois jeunes filles grimpèrent jusqu'à la volière, en discutant énergiquement. La grande quantité de travail scolaire n'avait visiblement pas réussi à abattre l'énergie et la ténacité des trois Gryffondors. Lily héla un des hiboux de l'école, lui confiant sa lettre ainsi que les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Pétunia. La jeune fille avait mis un temps fou à les choisir. Dans le monde sorcier, il était affreusement compliqué d'avoir accès à des objets moldus et Lily avait du se démener pour dégoter des cadeaux qui allaient plaire à sa sœur. Elle avait pourtant trouvé tant de belles choses magiques. C'était à regret qu'elle avait fini par opter pour un pot de thé blanc d'Écosse, suffisamment rare à Londres pour être fortement apprécié par sa sœur, ainsi qu'un foulard aux couleurs chaudes, entre le rouge et le brun.

« Si tes cadeaux ne lui plaisent pas, dis-lui de te les retourner. Je serais très heureuse avec ce foulard », précisa Mary, en souriant légèrement.

Lily lui rendit son sourire, mais sa gorge lui sembla un peu trop serrée pour espérer formuler une réponse correcte. Les réponses de Pétunia à ses lettres étaient souvent très désagréables, et Lily avait déjà pu voir l'un de ses cadeaux jeter à la poubelle. En regardant le hibou s'envoler, la jolie rousse savait déjà que son cœur serait encore lamentablement piétiné dans quelques jours.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'obstines, Lily. Si mes frères étaient si bornés, je pense que ça ferait longtemps que je les aurais envoyé balader. Ou peut-être que je les aurais d'abord réduit en miettes ? Ou changer en limaces ? Hum oui, sûrement le truc des limaces », s'exclama Marlene, en secouant la tête.

« Tes frères sont des sorciers, c'est pas pareil », expliqua Lily, en haussant les épaules.

« Oh, ça ne les empêche pas d'être vraiment casse-pieds parfois, tu sais », souligna la blonde, en lui adressant un petit sourire.

La préfète lui lança un regard amusé, mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait très bien à quel point les McKinnon constituaient une famille soudée. Lily avait déjà rencontré les parents de Marlene, ainsi que ses deux grands frères. Ils étaient d'ailleurs aussi beaux et aussi blonds que leur petite sœur. Myles, l'aîné, venait tout juste de trouver un emploi chez Fleury et Bott et Matthew, le second, était en formation à Sainte-Mangouste, dans l'unité des virus et microbes magiques.

« En parlant de casse-pied, ta mère va mieux ? », l'interrogea Mary, innocemment.

Marlene et Lily échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Pour n'importe quelle personne ignorant la situation de la mère McKinnon, cette question aurait sans doute semblé très insultante. Mais en vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Mme McKinnon s'était brisée le genou récemment, à cause d'un portoloin mal ensorcelé. Les parents de Marlene travaillaient tous deux au département de la coopération magique internationale et avaient régulièrement recours aux portoloins pour voyager. Les risques du métier, donc ...

« Elle est toujours à la maison. Le guérisseur lui a dit qu'elle devait absolument reposer sa jambe pour pouvoir récupérer son équilibre habituel. En vrai, je pense qu'elle est en train de devenir folle », déclara Marlene, qui semblait plus amusée qu'empathique.

Les trois filles se trouvèrent une place sur les bancs de la table des Gryffondors et poursuivirent leur conversation, l'air de rien. Près d'elles, les vêtements et les visages tâchés d'encre, des troisièmes années blâmaient Peeves, avec des voix emplies de colère. À part ça, les Gryffondors étaient plutôt calmes, ce qui – à l'avis de Lily – était aussi surprenant que positif.

« Oh, les filles, je ne vous ai pas dit ! », s'écria tout à coup une Mary surexcitée. « Cet été, je vais travailler à la Ménagerie Magique, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Reg' a demandé à ses parents si ça les intéressait d'avoir une employée pour les vacances et ils ont dit oui ! »

« Alors ça, c'est une nouvelle géniale ! », répondit Lily, sincèrement heureuse pour son amie. « Et Reg', il y travaillera aussi ? »

« Disons qu'il donne un coup de main, de temps en temps. Donc je fais d'une pierre deux coups : J'ai un boulot et je vais passer les vacances avec mon copain. Le paradis ! Mes parents voulaient absolument que je trouve un travail, alors c'est soit ça, soit aller aider dans le restaurant moldu de ma tante. Je vous laisse deviner ce qui m'emballe le plus ! »

« Aucun doute, là-dessus ! », s'amusa Marlene, qui desserrait sa cravate rouge et or. « Tu penses travailler toi, Lily ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop », commença la jeune fille, songeuse. « Ça pourrait être une bonne expérience, non ? Mais je ne sais pas du tout à qui je suis supposée m'adresser. Est-ce que ça fonctionne comme chez les moldus ? »

« Tu devrais demander au professeur Slughorn », proposa Mary, tandis que Marlene lui offrait une moue impressionnante qui signifiait sans doute qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en habitudes moldues. « Avec ses contacts, je suis sûre qu'il te pourrait te trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

« Oh, mais oui, Lily, il t'adore ! », confirma Marlene.

« Qui ?! », demanda une voix grave qui venait de derrière elle.

Lily sursauta et tourna vivement la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux au passage. Elle finit par se retourner pour adresser un regard agacé à Mary et Marlene, en face d'elle. Évidemment, il s'agissait de Potter et de sa clique. Évidemment … Aucune des trois filles ne répondit, mais le binoclard ne sembla pas décidé à partir. Au contraire, il passa une jambe par-dessus le banc, puis la seconde, prenant place juste à côté de Lily. Celle-ci se sentit rougir de colère.

« Alors, Lily jolie, qui t'adore ? », répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que ça te regarde, Potter ? », demanda la jeune fille, tout en observant les amis du jeune homme.

Ils avaient tous l'air un peu gêné, mais prirent lentement place près de leur camarade.

« Si j'ai un concurrent, j'aimerais le savoir, oui ! », expliqua-t-il, tout à fait sérieux.

« Tu n'as pas de concurrent ... », commença Lily, avec fougue.

« AH, JE LE SAVAIS ! Je suis le seul et l'unique, pas vrai ? », demanda James, dont le visage s'était subitement éclairé.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! », grogna la jeune fille. « Tu es loin de faire parti de mes priorités, de toute façon ! »

« Tu n'étais quand même pas en train de parler de Servilus ? », s'indigna-t-il, avec une moue dégoûté.

« De nous deux, je crois que c'est toi qui pense le plus à lui. Maintenant, laisse nous tranquille », répliqua froidement Lily.

« Mais, je ... », commença-t-il, visiblement prêt à continuer jusqu'à obtenir une réponse.

« James, tu ferais mieux de ... », l'interrompit Remus, avant d'être lui-même coupé.

« On parlait de Slughorn ! », expliqua finalement Marlene, un sourcil levé. « Niveau prétendant, je crois que Lily a déjà fait mieux. »

Le bouche de James s'entrouvrit légèrement et même Lily, qui rageait encore, put remarquer que ses épaules s'étaient un peu détendues. À croire que la question l'inquiétait vraiment. Absolument ridicule, songea Lily.

Cependant, celle-ci était passée à autre chose, ses grands yeux verts fixés sur Remus qui avait reprit sa position initiale. Les coudes posés sur la table, il avait les mains plaqués de chaque côté de son visage et semblait se masser les tempes du bout des doigts. Il se sentit sûrement observé car il leva la tête vers elle et lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait sans doute rassurant. Pour autant, la pâleur de son visage ne laissait pas vraiment de doute, il devait encore être malade.

À côté d'elle, la discussion continuait, mais impossible pour elle d'écouter. Et à vrai dire, ce soir, elle ne se sentait pas la patience d'entendre James Potter se vanter de quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, il n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'elle pour ça. Peter avait toujours tendance à le ramener sur son piédestal à chacune de ses paroles, s'il ne le faisait pas lui-même. La jeune préfète leva brièvement les yeux vers le plafond, qui reflétait une nuit noire et nuageuse. Voilà qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de Lily. Elle entreprit donc de faire le décompte de tête. La nouvelle lune avait eu lieu aux alentours du 19 mars. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement pour avoir entendu Slughorn dire que les racines de datura, cultivées par le professeur Chourave, étaient arrivées à maturité lors de cette nouvelle lune. Les cours d'astronomie lui avaient appris qu'il y avait quinze jours entre la nouvelle et la pleine lune. Celle-ci s'était donc montrée … Deux jours plus tôt. La jeune fille se sentit étrangement triste. Severus ne pouvait qu'avoir raison. Remus était un loup-garou. Ce n'était évidemment pas la première fois que Lily faisait les calculs et additionnait les signes, mais plus les années passaient et plus la jeune fille en était assurée. Elle avait commencé par le croire, comme tout le monde, quand il disait rendre visite à sa mère malade, quand il disait que sa grand-mère était décédée, que son grand-père avait eu un accident de balai ou que son père avait été blessé par l'explosion d'une potion mal réalisée.

Puis, la cinquième année était arrivée. Lily avait été nommé préfète aux côtés de Remus, et la jeune fille avait pu apprendre à le connaître. Ce qui lui avait surtout permis de confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà : Remus était quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait adoré passer ses pauses à surveiller les premières années avec lui, elle avait apprécié sa façon d'écouter et de rassurer les petits élèves, elle avait aimé sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Elle avait aussi compris qu'il y avait bien plus que de simples accidents ou maladies familiales. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de Severus pour savoir que quelque chose clochait. Remus avait, chaque mois, cet air fatigué si caractéristique. Il était sensible aux bruits, aux changements de température, de lumière. Des cicatrices s'ajoutaient à celles qui étaient déjà dessinées sur son visage, son cou ou ses bras.

Et puis, il y avait eu un jour où elle avait décidé d'oublier tout ça, ses doutes et la théorie de Severus. Cela faisait presque un an, jour pour jour, ce mercredi. Pétunia lui avait retourné son cadeau d'anniversaire, avec pour seul mot « Je ne tiens pas à recevoir de cadeaux d'un monstre ». Lily avait été bouleversée et avait eu beaucoup de mal à assurer sa ronde après le couvre-feu. Remus avait compris relativement vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il l'avait épaulé du mieux qu'il pouvait et Lily avait fini par s'effondrer dans ses bras. Elle avait pleuré et pleuré, en se demandant si elle pourrait un jour reprendre une respiration normale. Le jeune homme l'avait laissé faire, puis l'avait pris entre quatre yeux pour lui démontrer qu'elle était tout sauf un monstre. C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait pris la décision qu'elle s'en fichait. Était-il vraiment un loup-garou ? Peu importait, à vrai dire. Il était Remus et c'était bien suffisant.

« Tout va bien ? », murmura-t-il, en la dévisageant.

Remus avait fini par déposer ses mains sur la table, laissant voir un visage pâle et marqué par la fatigue. Lily, qui l'avait observé à la dérobée depuis quelques minutes, se sentit prise la main dans le sac. Pour autant, elle fit la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable à cet instant-là. Elle offrit à Remus le sourire le plus doux, le plus chaleureux qu'elle pouvait.

« Tout va très bien », souffla-t-elle, en retour.

La jeune fille se secoua un peu, en constatant qu'elle avait simplement laissé son repas à l'abandon depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle avala quelques bouchés de viande, tout en reprenant rapidement le cours des conversations autour d'elle. Sirius se moquait de Peter et de son incapacité à faire apparaître le moindre petit oiseau.

« Pas même un moineau ! », s'exclamait-il, en échangeant un regard rieur avec James.

À côté d'eux, Mary et Marlene avaient recommencé à parler de la Ménagerie Magique. La première était particulièrement impatiente de pouvoir s'occuper d'animaux dont elle n'avait pas forcément l'habitude.

« Et toi, tu comptes travailler ? », finit par demander Lily à la grande blonde qui avait fini par retirer complètement sa cravate d'un geste agacé.

« Moi ? Pas du tout ! », affirma Marlene, avec un grand sourire. « Mes parents partent en vacances en Italie au mois de juillet et je n'ai aucune intention de louper une occasion pareille ! »

Alors que Mary lui demandait si elle ne trouverait pas une petite place dans sa valise pour elle et Reg', le regard de Lily vrilla de nouveau sur ses quatre voisins. Auparavant bruyants, un silence s'était instauré entre eux. James et Sirius s'étaient un peu retournés, observant la table des Poufsouffles avec des airs dangereusement amusés. Peter semblait au comble de l'excitation, ses fesses reposant à peine sur le banc tant il se penchait pour mieux voir ce que ses amis manigançaient. Remus, lui, les observait du coin de l'œil, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui risquait de vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Alarmée, la jeune fille n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Elle aperçut la baguette de James pointée sur la main de Sirius. Une sorte de petite poudre s'envola et traversa l'espace vide situé entre la table des Gryffondors et celle des Poufsouffles. Le jeune Potter agita de nouveau sa baguette et la poudre tomba doucement sur la tête d'un jeune homme de cinquième année. Celui-ci se trémoussa un peu sur sa chaise et se mit tout à coup à éternuer avec force dans son assiette de semoule. Chaque nouvel éternuement répandait un peu plus de semoule sur le visage de l'étudiant qui était en face. Lily était déjà prête à se lever et à se répandre en cris et en réprimandes, quand elle reconnut le Poufsouffle recouvert de semoule. Il s'agissait de Bertram Aubrey et Lily manqua d'éclater de rire, avant de plaquer rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour se retenir. À côté d'elle, James, Sirius et Peter pleuraient presque, tant ils riaient. Remus avait même réussi à décocher un sourire amusé.

Derrière elle, Bertram Aubrey battait des mains et se frottait nerveusement le visage pour retirer les petits grains jaunes qui lui brouillaient la vue et lui rentraient dans le nez. Lily pinça les lèvres, en se retournant vers Mary et Marlene. Cette dernière adressa un petit signe de tête à James et à Sirius. La jeune préfète savait parfaitement pourquoi. Bertram Aubrey était un cinquième année de Poufsouffle, surtout connu – et détesté – pour ses odieux commentaires lors des matchs de Quidditch. Au dernier match, il avait comparé la grâce de Marlene à celle de la goule qui habitait dans le grenier de sa grand-mère et elle l'avait plutôt mal pris. Le meurtre de la famille de Patrick Robbins, cependant, l'avait assez préoccupé pour qu'elle oublie son désir de vengeance. Lily ne pouvait donc pas reprocher aux maraudeurs une vengeance si légère. De plus, Aubrey était connu pour n'être bienveillant avec aucune équipe, pas même celle des Poufsouffles, ce qui continuait d'étonner tout le monde. En vérité, Lily n'était pas convaincue qu'il se rende vraiment compte de ce qu'il disait. Peut-être était-ce sa façon de faire de l'humour, après tout ?

Lorsque Lily, Marlene et Mary quittèrent la Grande Salle, Potter se leva évidemment pour souhaiter une bonne nuit « à la fille de mes rêves. En espérant que je fasse aussi parti des siens ». Quelques étudiants l'entendirent, pouffant de rire au passage, et la jolie rousse dut se retenir de ne pas faire volte-face pour aller le frapper. Commençant à la connaître jusqu'au bout de leurs baguettes, ses deux amies trouvèrent le moyen de l'encourager suffisamment pour qu'elle passe à autre chose. Et en effet, l'idée du stage d'été continuait à lui trotter dans la tête.

Lily dut cependant patienter jusqu'à la fin du cours de potions le lendemain pour adresser sa demande au professeur ventru. Celui-ci l'avait vu arriver et souriait chaleureusement.

« Ma chère Lily ! Que me vaut le plaisir ? », s'intéressa Slughorn, reportant toute son attention sur sa jeune élève.

« Et bien … À vrai dire, j'aurais voulu vous demander quelque chose », commença la jeune fille.

« Demandez, demandez ! », l'invita le professeur, toujours si avenant.

« En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup trouver un stage ou un petit emploi pour les vacances d'été. Mais je ne sais pas exactement à qui m'adresser », expliqua Lily, en affichant un air un peu ennuyé.

« Oh ! Oh, mais bien sûr, une jeune femme si brillante ! Vous êtes impatiente de passer à la pratique, n'est-ce pas ? », lança joyeusement Slughorn, avant de froncer les sourcils. « Et bien, et bien … Si vous souhaitez véritablement une expérience dans le monde sorcier, avec votre intelligence et votre rigueur, il va sans dire que vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver. Avez-vous une idée du domaine dans lequel vous voulez pratiquer ? »

« Merci beaucoup. Mais je ne suis pas très sûre. Peut-être que je pourrais m'intéresser à un domaine que je ne maîtrise pas encore ? », déclara-t-elle, réfléchissant à haute voix.

« Avez-vous déjà étudier l'alchimie, Miss Evans ? », demanda le professeur, en dévisageant la jeune fille qui secoua la tête. « Vous avez toutes les qualités recquises pour devenir une grande alchimiste, savez-vous ? La responsabilité, de la curiosité mesurée, l'intelligence, la créativité, la détermination, le courage de vos idées … C'est un sujet d'étude merveilleusement passionnant ! Connaissez-vous Archibald Wirth ? »

« Merci pour tout ça, mais non, je ne crois pas le connaître, professeur », répondit poliment Lily, qui se sentit rougir à l'entente de toutes les qualités dont Slughorn la croyait pourvue.

« Oh, c'est un vieil homme. Il a beaucoup voyagé. Beaucoup, vraiment ! Je me souviens encore d'avoir reçu une correspondance du vieil Archie qui me parvenait du Brésil ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, ma chère Lily. Du Brésil ! Enfin … Aujourd'hui, les voyages ne sont plus d'actualité, bien sûr. Il réalise ses expériences à son domicile, mais il n'a rien perdu de son talent. Et je crois que son travail est l'un des mieux documentés au monde. Il a été l'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel, voyez-vous ! »

Impressionnée, Lily se contenta de hocher la tête, en se demandant si elle avait vraiment les compétences pour travailler aux côtés de l'apprenti de Nicolas Flamel. Le professeur Slughorn avait toujours une habileté naturelle pour lui redonner confiance en elle, mais sa liste de compliments lui paraissait aujourd'hui tellement exagérée que Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ce que le maître des potions ne manqua pas de remarquer, d'ailleurs.

« Oh, ma chère Lily, vous feriez une collaboratrice parfaite pour le vieil Archie. C'est un homme véritablement passionné et tout à fait pédagogue. Je pense que malgré le grand âge de son enveloppe corporelle, il est resté bien jeune dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait que vous appréciez grandement, je n'en doute absolument pas. De plus, il cherche désespérément à partager son savoir, mais peu de jeunes gens possèdent les compétences suffisantes pour pratiquer l'alchimie. Il s'agit de mêler une grande quantité de compétences magiques, qu'ils s'agissent des potions, de la métamorphose, des sortilèges … Tout cela est complexe, mais éminemment passionnant. Je peux lui écrire dès ce soir, si vous le souhaitez ! », s'exclama Slughorn, plus qu'enthousiasmé.

« Ce serait vraiment très gentil de votre part, professeur ! Merci ! Vraiment, merci beaucoup ! », répondit Lily, qui n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule hâte : rencontrer cet Archibald Wirth et commencer à travailler avec lui.

L'alchimie semblait incroyablement intéressante, tout à coup.

« Et bien, considérez que cela est fait, Miss Evans ! », annonça-t-il, extatique. « Souhaitez-vous une bièraubeurre ? Ou un soda de branchiflore ? Peut-être préférez-vous le jus d'œillet ? »

« Oh, je suis absolument désolée, professeur ! Mais nous avons vraiment beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci et mes amies doivent déjà m'attendre à la bibliothèque. Il faut que j'y aille. »

« Ah, ah, mais bien sûr ! Qui suis-je pour empêcher des étudiants de travailler ?! », s'exclama-t-il, toujours aussi joyeux. « Alors, je ne peux que vous souhaitez bon courage, ma chère Lily ! Sachez, en tout cas, que je vous transmettrais au plus vite la réponse du vieil Archie. »

« C'est noté. Je vous remercie mille fois, professeur ! », termina la jeune fille, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Même la noirceur des sous-sols dans lesquels Lily se retrouva quelques instants plus tard ne parvint pas à atteindre son moral. Elle allait sans doute travailler et ainsi, faire véritablement son entrée dans le monde sorcier dès les prochaines vacances. Cela la remplissait de fierté.

« Et l'alchimie, c'est vraiment pas rien », souffla Marlene, penchée au-dessus de son Manuel avancé de métamorphose.

Lily avait fini par rejoindre ses amies à la bibliothèque, leur quartier général pour la semaine, semblait-il. Avec les joues rosées et encore un peu d'essoufflement du à la montée d'une sacrée flopée de marches, la jeune préfète leur avait raconté son entretien avec Slughorn. Mary l'avait poliment félicité, mais Marlene avait été bien plus impressionnée. Elle connaissait Archibald Wirth, qui était apparemment un alchimiste connu et reconnu par ses pairs. Il avait écrit des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages dédiés à différentes recherches, dont le principal concernait la pierre philosophale. Tout cela semblait absolument passionnant et serait sans nul doute une expérience plus que formatrice.

« Mais Mr Wirth n'a pas encore dit oui », modéra Lily, dont le visage s'affaissa un peu à cette pensée.

« Vu comme Slughorn te l'a vendu, je pense que c'est dans la poche », l'encouragea Mary.

« Et Archibald Wirth est connu pour partager son savoir, que ce soit dans ses livres ou ailleurs. Il a eu un certain nombre d'apprentis, mais la plupart ne reste pas très longtemps. Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de très exigeant », expliqua Marlene, qui en savait apparemment beaucoup plus que Lily.

La jolie rousse hésita quelques secondes à faire des recherches plus poussées sur l'alchimiste, mais considéra ses priorités. Elle n'était absolument pas sûre d'être acceptée pour le moment – le pauvre homme n'avait même encore reçu aucune lettre – et son devoir d'histoire de la magie était devenu une urgence. Elle était la seule Gryffondor de son année à avoir choisi de poursuivre cette matière en ASPIC, il était donc difficile d'obtenir de l'aide de la part de ses amies.

Ce jeudi soir, la bibliothèque fourmillait d'élèves et Lily dut jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la section réservée aux ouvrages juridiques. Elle se trouva rapidement entourée de plusieurs septièmes années.

« Oh Lily, comment tu vas ? », lui demanda Nellwyn Savage, sans même lever les yeux du rayon qu'elle parcourait.

La jolie rousse ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais ne fut pas étonnée de rencontrer Nellwyn à la bibliothèque. Depuis sa première année, la Gryffondor chérissait l'ambition de devenir avocate et passait la majorité de son temps le nez fourré dans les livres de droit.

« J'irais mieux quand j'aurais enfin trouvé le Code International du Secret Magique. », répondit Lily, en parcourant une étagère du bout de l'index. « Et toi ? »

« Voilà pour toi », répliqua la septième année, en attrapant un vieil exemplaire du Code et en le lui tendant avec un petit sourire. « Et je vais très bien, oui. »

« Oh, merci ! Tu as l'air d'avoir pas mal de travail, non ? », devina la rousse, en voyant la jeune femme soupirer tandis qu'elle avait repris sa recherche de base.

« Hum. J'essaye simplement d'aider mon frère. Tu sais, il est en formation d'auror et il a beaucoup de mal avec les procédures et ce genre de choses », tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

« Je vois. J'aurais bien voulu, mais je crois que je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide. Bon courage, Nell », souffla la préfète, en s'éloignant finalement.

Lily évita de justesse une pile de livres qui allait tranquillement se ranger dans son étagère et aperçut Remus et Althaïs quelques tables plus loin. La jeune fille croisa le regard du jeune homme, tandis que celui-ci avait levé les yeux de ses parchemins. Apparemment heureux de la voir, il lui adressa un sourire, ainsi qu'un petit geste pour l'inviter à les rejoindre. Lily ne se fit pas prier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ? », souffla la jeune fille, le visage fendu d'un sourire franc.

Près d'un mois avait passé depuis l'incident entre Althaïs Jugson et Antonin Dolohov, sans que Lily n'entende plus parler ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. La jolie préfète les croisait de façon régulière évidemment, la petite Serdaigle partageant une grande partie de ses cours. La tension était donc descendue depuis longtemps et Althaïs était devenue aussi agréable que Lily pouvait s'y attendre. L'incident était oublié et c'était évidemment une bonne nouvelle. Malgré tout, la jeune préfète n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'observer les deux élèves. Althaïs, de son côté, avait repris sa routine de façon extraordinairement rapide. Dolohov avait semblé un peu plus réticent et Lily l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à épier la table des Serdaigles dans la Grande Salle. Autant dire que cette histoire intriguait beaucoup la préfète des Gryffondors, malgré qu'elle ne fût proche ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Lily avait été d'autant plus intrigué qu'elle avait constaté que Remus passait beaucoup de temps avec la Serdaigle. Ils étaient voisins en classe évidemment, mais elle les croisait aussi à la bibliothèque de façon régulière. Comme ce soir-là, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit particulièrement beau. Mais on essaye de finir l'arithmancie », répondit Remus, en lui adressant une moue dubitative.

« T'as déjà fait ton devoir, Lily ? », demanda Althaïs, qui semblait tout à coup pleine d'espoir.

« Oui, mais il est dans mon dortoir. Vous voulez que je regarde ce que vous avez écrit ? », souffla-t-elle, en tendant la main pour obtenir le parchemin de ses camarades.

La jolie rousse finit par s'asseoir à leur table, déposant son Code du Secret sur la table et plongeant son regard dans leurs démonstrations. Elle parcourut des lignes et des lignes, les sourcils froncés, les analysant comme elle pouvait.

« On voit presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en route », commenta Remus en regardant Lily, amusé.

« Un peu plus et je pense qu'on pourra aussi voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles », poursuivit Althaïs, dont les lèvres étaient pincées dans une tentative de retenir son sourire.

Lily releva la tête, ouvrant la bouche d'un air faussement indigné.

« Vous me laissez me concentrer, oui ? », grogna-t-elle, en affichant pourtant un grand sourire.

Elle se replongea dans le devoir d'arithmancie et ne se préoccupa plus des réflexions de Remus et d'Althaïs. Ceux-ci avaient d'ailleurs fini par la laisser tranquille, discutant d'une chose ou d'une autre que la jeune fille ne chercha pas à entendre.

« J'ai compris ce qui bloque ! Ce calcul, là, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit bon », expliqua-t-elle finalement, en leur montrant l'erreur sur le parchemin. « Il faudrait vérifier, mais je pense que c'est plutôt le nombre d'évolution qu'il faut utiliser et pas celui de structure. »

« Oh, mais je te l'avais dit et tu voulais pas me croire ! », s'exclama Althaïs, en se tournant vers Remus et en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule.

Celui-ci sursauta un peu et masqua rapidement sa grimace de douleur en une expression mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé. Althaïs n'avait rien remarqué et attrapa le parchemin des mains de Lily, la remerciant à plusieurs reprises de son aide. La rousse, elle, dut mettre un peu plus de temps à se reprendre, car le jeune homme lui parut brusquement inquiet. La veille au soir, lors du repas, il avait aussi surpris le regard de Lily et aujourd'hui, elle avait aussi remarqué sa douleur à l'épaule. S'il avait quelque chose à cacher, les découvertes de la jeune fille ne pouvait que l'inquiéter. Pourtant, Lily ne voulait aucun mal à Remus et cela l'ennuya un peu qu'il pense le contraire.

« J'espère que vous allez pouvoir avancer maintenant », déclara-t-elle rapidement, en s'efforçant de paraître la plus naturelle possible.

« Avancer ? Je dirais plutôt terminer ce foutu devoir, le ranger tout au fond de mon sac et me lancer un sortilège d'amnésie pour oublier que Remus n'a visiblement aucune confiance en moi », lança Althaïs, sur un ton léger.

Lily se mit à rire face à l'exagération de la Serdaigle, mais le jeune homme eut à nouveau une réaction un peu bizarre, se forçant visiblement à sourire. La jolie rousse finit par se lever, reprenant son livre de droit.

« Il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant. Le professeur Binns a beau avoir l'éternité devant lui, je crois qu'il n'aimera quand même pas recevoir mon essai en retard », fit remarquer Lily, en leur montrant le vieil ouvrage.

« Bon courage », souffla Remus, qui lui souriait doucement.

« Et merci encore ! », ajouta une Althaïs visiblement enjouée.

Lorsque la bibliothèque ferma ses portes, la jeune fille n'avait pas encore terminé son devoir et commençait à désespérer de le finir avant l'échéance du lendemain. Abandonnée par une Mary somnolente et une Marlene endolorie après un entraînement de Quidditch intensif, elle finit par s'endormir sur son livre, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

« Lily ? », fit une voix douce, dont l'auteur lui secouait doucement le bras.

« Quoi ? », grommela la jeune fille, en se redressant brusquement, faisant tomber son livre par terre.

Elle balaya brièvement la pièce du regard et son regard fut vite attiré par celui qui venait de la réveiller. Il s'agissait de James Potter, rentré après tout le monde de l'entraînement semblait-il. Il était encore vêtu de son équipement de Quidditch et portait Sardine sur son avant-bras droit. Pas vraiment réveillée, Lily se frotta un peu les yeux et ramassa son livre, le calant sous son bras avant d'arracher littéralement son chat des bras du poursuiveur aux cheveux noirs.

« Je pense que tu serais mieux dans ton lit … », commença le jeune homme, un léger sourire sur le visage.

« Pas de sous-entendus graveleux, Potter ! », cracha Lily, l'interrompant d'une voix furieuse.

La jeune fille le planta là et rejoignit l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs à grands pas, fulminant sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise en remarquant que finalement, il n'avait rien dit de mal. Au contraire. Lily se retourna brutalement, en se demandant toujours si elle ne devrait pas s'excuser. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux, elle finit par changer d'avis et s'engouffra dans son dortoir. Tant pis pour lui. Elle ne douta pas qu'il allait très vite s'en remettre.

Un grand soleil de printemps faisait briller le plafond de la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner du lendemain. Sans un seul nuage à l'horizon, le ciel était déjà d'un bleu profond et Lily, malgré son manque de sommeil, se sentit pleine d'énergie. Le week-end serait sans doute très beau.

Le cours d'étude des moldus se passa de façon satisfaisante, les élèves s'intéressant ce jour-là à la politique moldue et « pourquoi les moldus marchent dans la rue avec des pancartes quand ils ne sont pas contents ». Aussi passionnant que cela puisse paraître, Lily se permit de rêvasser un peu, et surtout de réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait pouvoir terminer son devoir d'histoire de la magie avant le dernier cours de la journée.

La jeune fille rejoignit ensuite la classe de défense contre les forces du mal, où elle retrouva Marlene. Le professeur O'Donnell tarda à apparaître et Lily sauta sur l'occasion pour sortir son devoir d'histoire de la magie sans plus attendre. Elle n'avait pas une seconde à perdre et elle n'était pas la seule à avoir des devoirs à rattraper apparemment. Remus griffonnait quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin, la tête appuyée contre la paume de sa main. Encore une fois, il avait l'air très pâle et étrangement nerveux, faisant un peu tressauter sa jambe. Sans se gêner le moins du monde, les deux autres maraudeurs avaient entrepris une bataille de boules de papier, à l'aide de leur baguette. Marlene les avait rejoint au fond de la salle, évidemment.

« Les sixièmes années ?! », les interpella une voix désagréable au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente.

Lily se retourna sur sa chaise pour observer le nouvel arrivant et constata avec malice que les boulettes de papiers avaient disparu, James et Sirius ayant déjà sur le visage un air tout à fait innocent. Rusard leur adressa malgré tout un regard venimeux.

« Le professeur O'Donnell sera absent aujourd'hui », grommela le concierge, en s'adressant à la classe. « Retournez dans vos salles communes ou aller à la bibliothèque ou je-ne-sais-où. Mais je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous vagabonder dans le couloir, à comploter je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

La jeune préfète sourit en entendant les pas de Rusard s'éloigner dans le couloir. Elle avait juré l'avoir entendu les traiter de « sales petits morveux » au passage. Rien d'étonnant à ça. En tout cas, la plupart des étudiants avait déjà commencé à crier leur joie de voir un cours annulé. Et pour une fois, Lily s'autorisa même à soupirer de soulagement. Elle allait enfin avoir tout le temps pour achever ce fichu devoir d'histoire de la magie.

« S'il te plaît, Lily … Ne me fais plus retourner à la bibliothèque cette semaine ! Je t'en supplie », s'écria Marlene, qui était déjà revenue prendre son sac. « On est libre jusqu'au cours de métamorphose. Je veux juste m'affaler dans un fauteuil de la salle commune et surtout, ne rien faire. Rien du tout ! »

« Pense à respirer quand même », lui conseilla Lily, pince-sans-rire.

« Hum, seulement si ce n'est pas trop fatigant ! »

Personne ne se posa la question de la raison pour laquelle O'Donnell était absent, montrant bien à quel point le professeur était apprécié par ses élèves. Lily n'échappa pas à la règle, trop occupée à réfléchir au Code International du Secret Magique. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs besoin que d'une demi-heure pour terminer sa rédaction et put imiter Marlene, à l'exception tout de même qu'elle se mit à lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ces temps-ci, le journal n'apportait que rarement des nouvelles réjouissantes. Oh, elles pouvaient l'être parfois, lorsque l'équipe préférée de Marlene remportait un match de Quidditch par exemple. Mais cela n'empêchait pas la jolie rousse d'ouvrir chaque jour le journal avec appréhension. Lily parcourut les premières pages avec les sourcils froncés et l'air préoccupé. Aujourd'hui, l'Imperium faisait encore les gros titres. Les déclarations d'une des personnes récemment découvertes avait permis de résoudre plusieurs affaires jusque là non résolues, et notamment des cas de tortures de moldus.

« C'est horrible », déclara la jeune fille, à voix basse. « Comment ce type va pouvoir reprendre le cours de sa vie maintenant ? En sachant qu'on l'a obligé à torturer des gens. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, évidemment, mais ça n'empêche pas que ça doit être dur à supporter. »

« Je sais », confirma Marlene, en hochant la tête gravement. « D'après mon frère, il est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste. Il doit prendre des philtres de paix plusieurs fois par jour pour éviter les crises de panique. Les guérisseurs auraient déjà du lui appliquer un sortilège d'amnésie mais apparemment, les aurors ont refusé. Ils disent qu'il pourrait encore se souvenir de certains détails. Il paraît même que le Ministre lui-même est intervenu pour soutenir les aurors. »

« Ça fait plus d'un mois maintenant. Il l'aurait dit s'il avait encore des informations », ajouta Lily, la gorge serrée.

« C'est la période qui veut ça », poursuivit Marlene, avec fatalisme. « Tous les moyens sont bons pour obtenir des résultats. »

« Sans doute », murmura Lily, qui poursuivit sa lecture de la Gazette.

Dans un petit encadré, sous un article consacré au dégnomage de jardin, le journaliste informait d'une attaque ayant eu lieu au début de la semaine. En-dessous du titre, une sorte de dessin représentait un homme au collier de barbe et à l'air particulièrement revêche. Le croquis avait sans doute été enchanté puisque l'homme clignait des yeux de temps à autres.

« C'est Fenrir Greyback », lui indiqua Marlene, qui s'était redressée pour regarder le journal par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Son nom était, en effet, inscrit dans l'article. Le journaliste précisait qu'il s'agissait d'un loup-garou particulièrement sauvage et qu'il n'en était pas à sa première attaque. Sans que les sorciers connaissent encore son image, le nom de l'homme était déjà connu et craint dans le monde sorcier. Il semblait, cependant, que ce soit la première fois qu'un dessin le représentait publiquement. Lily n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de réprimer un frisson. Lors de la dernière pleine lune, l'homme avait attaqué des enfants dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Bilan : un mort et un bambin au pronostic vital engagé, toujours soigné à Sainte-Mangouste.

« C'est horrible ce que je vais dire, mais je crois qu'il vaut encore mieux qu'il meurt ce petit bonhomme », murmura Marlene, visiblement attristée.

« Dis pas ça », souffla Lily, en mordillant sa lèvre avec nervosité.

« Je dis juste qu'élever un loup-garou, on ne peut le souhaiter à personne. S'il survit et que les parents le gardent avec eux, ils vont devenir des parias », expliqua la jeune blonde, les yeux plissés sur l'article. « En plus, regarde, la mère travaille au Ministère. Elle ne gardera pas son emploi, c'est sûr. C'est déjà arrivé, mes parents m'en ont parlé. Avoir un loup-garou dans la famille, c'est la double peine. Une vraie malédiction. »

« Mais perdre son enfant … C'est bien pire que de perdre son emploi ou d'être rejeté ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! », s'indigna Lily, qui ne comprenait pas son amie. « Alors que s'il survit, ses parents pourront l'élever. Il ne se transformera que tous les mois, il suffit d'installer des protections ou des choses comme ça. »

« Lily … Je veux pas te vexer, mais ça se voit que tu as grandi dans une famille moldue », répondit Marlene, avec un sourire triste. « La plupart des enfants mordus sont abandonnés, tu sais. Les parents préfèrent encore considérer que leur enfant est mort. C'est horrible, mais c'est comme ça. Et puis, imagine s'ils ont d'autres enfants ! Comment leur faire courir le risque de côtoyer un loup-garou ? En plus, une fois adulte, il n'aura droit à rien. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils puissent trouver un travail actuellement. En fait, je ne sais même pas si la loi les considère comme des humains. »

« C'est … Horrible. Ces gens n'ont rien demandé », dit la jeune préfète, un peu chamboulée.

« Je le sais. Ce n'est pas pour rien que Fenrir Greyback est si craint », ajouta la grande blonde, en se laissant retomber sur le fauteuil. « D'ailleurs, pourquoi crois-tu que l'article ne paraît qu'aujourd'hui alors que l'attaque a eu lieu, il y a déjà cinq jours ? Les parents ont sans doute voulu passer l'affaire sous silence. »

Un petit silence s'immisça entre les deux jeunes filles, durant lequel Lily poursuivit sa lecture.

« C'est un peu étrange … La mère de l'enfant mordu fait partie de ceux qui ont dénoncés les personnes soumises à l'Imperium, au Ministère de la magie. Tu crois que Tu-sais-qui est lié à tout ça ? », s'interrogea Lily, qui avait encore plus pâli.

« Tu veux dire, que Greyback est un mangemort et que Tu-sais-qui l'utilise pour une sorte de vengeance ? », précisa Marlene, le visage horrifié.

« Si c'est le cas, je crois que Tu-sais-qui a trouvé la menace la plus efficace qu'il soit pour terroriser les gens », conclu la rousse, en refermant doucement le journal.

« J'ai du mal à le croire. De ce que j'en sais, les communautés de loup-garous sont vraiment très indépendantes et n'aiment pas beaucoup recevoir des ordres. Encore moins de la part des sorciers. Je les vois mal rejoindre Tu-sais-qui », dit Marlene, réfléchissant à haute voix.

« À moins que Tu-sais-qui n'ait trouvé des arguments pour les séduire », murmura Lily, songeuse. « S'ils sont si rejetés, leur haine à l'égard des sorciers doit être ... »

« Vous vous prenez pour des enquêtrices du Bureau des Aurors, les filles ? », demanda tout à coup Mary qui venait se planter devant elles, les mains sur les hanches. « Ça ne vous dit pas plutôt d'aller manger ? »

Marlene et Lily sautèrent sur l'occasion pour se lever et changer de sujet. Après tout, elles n'avaient sans doute pas toutes les informations pour mener la moindre enquête. Et à vrai dire, aucune d'entre elles n'avait vraiment envie d'approfondir un sujet si déprimant.

Les vacances de Pâques, qui commençaient le soir même, constituèrent un sujet tout à fait apaisé pour poursuivre la conversation. Lily avait hâte de rentrer chez elle. Pas que sa petite ville ouvrière aux briques rouges abîmées lui manquait, mais la jeune fille était vraiment impatiente de retrouver ses parents. Vivre si loin d'eux une grande partie de l'année avait été difficile à accepter pour elle et il était hors de question qu'elle reste à Poudlard pendant les vacances. Mary rentrait également chez elle, projetant d'ailleurs de présenter Reginald à sa famille. Les parents de Marlene, eux, seraient à la Conférence Internationale sur les lois magiques qui avait lieu toute la semaine à Lima, au Pérou. Ses frères étaient aussi bien trop occupés par leur travail pour passer beaucoup de temps avec elle. La grande blonde avait donc décidé de rester à Poudlard et à vrai dire, elle en était très heureuse.


	24. Un pour tous et tous pour un

**Chapitre 24 : Un pour tous et tous pour un**

 **Date : Jeudi 14 avril 1977 – POV Remus**

« Remus, je peux t'emprunter un pull ? », demanda une voix forte.

« Queudver, t'es désespérant. Tu vois bien qu'il dort ! », gronda une autre voix, exaspérée celle-ci.

Remus ne daigna pas ouvrir les yeux ou même répondre. À travers ses paupières, il sentait l'éclat du soleil dans le dortoir et n'avait aucune envie de se brûler la rétine de si bon matin.

« T'as qu'à prendre un des miens », proposa la voix de James.

« Ou t'acheter tes propres pulls ! Tu sais que c'est ce que font les gens normaux ? », se moqua Sirius.

Remus se roula finalement en boule dans son lit, rabattant la couverture sur son visage.

« Tu peux parler, Patmol. T'as même pas deux chaussettes pareilles », marmonna-t-il, sans trop savoir si quelqu'un allait l'entendre.

« Et voilà, Peter ! T'as réveillé Remus ! », gronda James.

« C'est un choix ! Je trouve ça beaucoup plus original de porter deux chaussettes différentes. Moi, je suis pas un mouton qui suit bêtement le troupeau ! », s'écria Sirius, sans que l'on sache s'il était sérieux ou s'il blaguait.

« Continue comme ça et tu vas changer le monde avec ton Front de libération des chaussettes dépareillées », le railla Remus, en riant sous sa couverture.

Celui-ci finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux, en prenant soin de tourner le dos à la fenêtre. Vêtu de vêtements moldus à la dernière mode, James patientait déjà devant la porte du dortoir, lançant sa baguette pour la rattraper en beauté quelques secondes plus tard. Peter riait tout en essayant tant bien que mal de passer sa tête dans un des pulls du binoclard. Fidèle à lui-même, Sirius était toujours assis sur son lit, enfilant lentement une chaussette bleu et une autre noire. Le jeune Black leva un sourcil en croisant le regard de Remus, avant de hausser les épaules, amusé.

« Tu veux qu'on t'attende, Lunard ? », demanda Sirius, tandis que Remus commençait enfin à se redresser.

« Allez-y toujours, je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle », répondit le jeune homme, tout en baillant largement.

« Ouais, il vaut mieux que tu te coiffes avant de descendre », lui conseilla James, qui souriait d'un air gentiment moqueur.

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! », lui rétorqua Lupin, faussement indigné.

Cependant, le jeune homme respecta religieusement le conseil de son ami et se glissa dans la douche avant même de se regarder dans le miroir.

Dix minutes plus tard, Remus parcourait les couloirs, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme. Le château était particulièrement calme et à part Nick Quasi-sans-tête, le jeune homme ne croisa personne avant d'arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il manqua de rentrer dans un Serpentard, à qui il adressa rapidement quelques mots d'excuse. Severus Rogue renifla de mépris et Remus crut voir un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Ce fut cependant si bref que le jeune homme se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginé.

La Grande Salle avait été réaménagé pour les vacances de Pâques, ne laissant plus que deux tables au milieu de l'immense pièce, en plus de la table des professeurs. Malgré cela, il s'agissait tout de même des vacances durant lesquelles le château était le plus peuplé. À l'approche des examens, beaucoup d'élèves de cinquième et de septième année restaient à Poudlard pour profiter de la bibliothèque et avancer dans leurs travaux ou leurs révisions. Seulement, il était encore tôt et Remus pouvait compter les élèves présents sur les doigts de ses deux mains. Il salua d'ailleurs Althaïs qui lui répondit chaleureusement, se levant ensuite et abandonnant derrière elle les reliques de son petit-déjeuner. Trois élèves de septième année de Serdaigle discutaient ensemble, non loin d'elle. Sur la même table, un Serpentard de première année avalait à toute vitesse ce qui semblait être du porridge. Deux grandes Poufsouffles riaient doucement et à l'autre bout de la table, Remus put enfin apercevoir James, Sirius et Peter. Même lorsque les maisons étaient réunies et que les élèves ne portaient pas leurs uniformes distinctifs, il était amusant de voir qu'ils se séparaient quand même en fonction de leurs maisons : Les Serdaigles et les Serpentards sur une table, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors sur l'autre.

Les trois maraudeurs n'avaient visiblement pas vu Remus approcher et rapidement, James intima à Peter l'ordre de refermer le journal qu'ils étaient en train de lire. Le jeune Lupin observa les trois garçons l'un après l'autre, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Leur soudaine nervosité avait-elle un rapport avec Rogue, qu'il venait de croiser ? Lily n'étant pas là, cela était peu probable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda Remus, décidé à réclamer directement l'information.

« Rien du tout ! Tu veux du thé ? », proposa James, en exagérant son sourire, tandis que Peter faisait disparaître le journal sous la table.

Remus passa lentement une jambe par-dessus le banc pour s'asseoir près du jeune Potter.

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe, les gars. De toute façon, je finirais par le savoir », déclara-t-il, les sourcils froncés et les yeux passant de l'un à l'autre pour essayer de savoir lequel d'entre eux serait le plus susceptible de passer aux aveux.

« Promis, Cornedrue n'a rien mit dans ton thé. Tu peux y aller sans risque », dit Sirius, dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs malgré son sourire de façade.

Évidemment, Remus se doutait que ça n'avait rien à voir avec son thé. Il fit enfin le lien avec le journal que Peter essayait toujours de replier sans le regarder, d'une façon qu'il pensait sans doute discrète.

« Y'a eu une nouvelle attaque, c'est ça ? », insista Remus, en baissant la voix.

« Non, non, pas du tout. Tout va bien. D'ailleurs, la Gazette n'annonce rien de dramatique aujourd'hui », expliqua James, tout en se passant la main dans les cheveux à plusieurs reprises. « D'ailleurs, il fait super beau. On pensait aller voler après le petit-déjeuner, ça te dit ? »

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, James », répliqua-t-il froidement. « Il s'est passé quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que c'est. »

James, Sirius et Peter échangèrent des regards que Remus ne sut lire. De l'appréhension ? Une sorte de colère ?

« Mais non, enfin. Il ne s'est rien ... », commença Peter, qui fut le premier à se reprendre.

« Donne-moi ce journal, Peter ! », ordonna Remus, en tendant la main devant lui.

« Mais non. Pourquoi ? Tu devrais manger d'abord, tu ... », bafouilla le jeune homme, en plaquant les mains sur le papier en question comme pour empêcher qu'il ne s'envole de lui-même vers Remus.

« Peter ! », poursuivit-il, avec un air meurtrier.

Ces cachotteries l'avaient énervé et sa patience légendaire semblait l'avoir quitté. Remus inclina la tête, la main toujours tendue vers Peter. Sirius laissa échapper un long soupir et se gratta un peu le front. Il fit ensuite un petit signe de tête à Peter et celui-ci tendit lentement le journal à Remus, qui le lui arracha des mains. La Une n'indiquait rien de mauvais, évoquant simplement les sujets débattus actuellement par la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. Rien que Remus ne savait déjà. Après tout, Dumbledore faisait parti de cette organisation et son absence à Poudlard pour la semaine était connu de tous. Le jeune Lupin tourna la tête vers son voisin de table et James prit le temps de réajuster ses lunettes avant d'ouvrir le journal, passant plusieurs pages avant de s'arrêter. Le cœur de Remus avait décidé de se rappeler à son propriétaire et lui faisait presque mal à présent, à force de battre si fort. Le jeune homme se plongea dans la lecture de la double-page, sans que quoi que ce soit ne l'interpelle. James finit par poser l'index sur un bandeau publicitaire et Remus eut l'impression de sentir son cœur rater un battement. « _Fleury et Bott : Sortie en exclusivité de 'La lycanthropie est un crime : pourquoi les loups-garous ne méritent pas de vivre' par Emerett Picardy. Offre spéciale : Trois de ses livres pour le prix de deux ! Croquez l'occasion !_ ».

Remus ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite. Immobile, il se contenta de fixer les mots, essayant de les faire pénétrer l'un après l'autre dans son esprit. Pourquoi les loups-garous ne méritent pas de vivre … Le jeune homme ne put rien faire d'autre que de se prendre cette phrase en plein visage, avec une telle violence qu'il se sentit trembler. Il s'interrogea rapidement sur le nombre de personnes qui allaient lire ce titre et parcourir le livre. Combien de personnes allaient-elles croire les paroles de cet écrivain ? Comment un être humain pouvait ressentir autant de haine à son égard ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi un tel traitement ? Remus ne sentit même pas ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne pouvait que penser à tout ceux qui allaient lire ce livre. À vrai dire, avaient-ils même besoin de le lire pour en saisir le contenu ? Le titre était suffisamment implicite. Remus se sentit tomber de plus haut encore en réalisant que cette phrase horrible était affichée en grands caractères dans le journal le plus lu de la communauté sorcière. Le jeune homme ressentit soudain un sentiment insupportable de honte, mêlé à une culpabilité terrible. Même la plus petite parcelle de son corps n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Il était un monstre et même le journal semblait le savoir. Remus sentit ses oreilles bourdonner, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie. Complètement perdu, il se leva brusquement, sans adresser le moindre regard à ses trois amis.

« Il faut que … Il faut que je sorte d'ici », s'entendit-il dire, d'une voix enrouée.

Son corps était passé en pilote automatique et il parcourut la Grande Salle en sens inverse, sans avoir aucune idée d'où il souhaitait aller. Il monta les escaliers, sans même prendre le temps de respirer, n'adressant aucun regard aux élèves qu'il croisait. Il voulait juste s'enfermer, se protéger, s'éloigner de cette haine qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer d'un instant à l'autre. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il aurait voulu tout casser, mais son corps ne répondait plus.

Au contraire, il s'effondra sur le sol du dortoir, le dos douloureusement appuyé contre sa table de chevet. Les poignées du tiroir lui rentraient dans le dos, mais volontairement, il ne bougea pas.

C'était une chose de savoir que les loups-garous étaient peu aimés dans la société sorcière, mais c'était autre chose de lire dans le journal qu'il ne méritait même pas de vivre. Remus ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu et le choc avait été vraiment violent. S'il était tombé de son balai, à vingt mètres de hauteur, il ne se serait sans doute pas senti plus mal.

« Remus ? », demanda une voix.

Celui-ci leva la tête et remarqua la tête de James dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il tenta un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace, mais le jeune homme se sentit visiblement autorisé à s'approcher. Il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche, y déposa une serviette d'où dépassait une pile de toasts et chercha le regard de Remus.

« Comment ça va ? », demanda-t-il, étrangement sérieux.

« Je ne sais pas trop », répondit Remus, avec sincérité.

« On aurait vraiment préféré que tu ne vois pas ça », déclara James, avec une voix remplie de regrets.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous savez bien », tenta le jeune Lupin, en haussant un peu les épaules.

« C'est pas de ta faute non plus », répliqua-t-il, gravement.

« Je le sais bien », répondit Remus, sur un ton presque révolté. « Je le sais. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. »

James garda le silence un moment, sans quitter son ami du regard. Celui-ci avait glissé une main dans son cou, les yeux fixés sur le parquet.

« Tu sais qu'on est avec toi, Remus ? », demanda-t-il, avec douceur.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers James et tenta un nouveau sourire. La vue du titre de ce foutu livre lui avait donné l'impression d'être seul au monde, voir de ne même pas y appartenir du tout à ce monde. Après tout, comment pouvait-il mériter des amis quand il ne méritait même pas la vie ? Pour autant, Remus n'avait pas douté, cette fois-ci. James, Sirius et Peter étaient ses amis et le resteraient quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait fini par le réaliser, au cours de ces dernières années. Les doutes avaient de moins en moins de places dans sa tête et Remus prit une seconde pour se réjouir du fait que Emerett Picardy n'avait au moins pas gagné cela.

« Tu sais bien que ce bouquin ne te concerne pas. Ce type est le dernier des crétins et je suis presque certain qu'il n'a jamais rencontré de loup-garou de sa vie », déclara James, avec une force dans la voix qui réchauffa le cœur de Remus. « Ou alors, il a rencontré les mauvais. Il y a des abrutis partout, après tout. Que ce soit chez les loups-garous ou les sorciers. En tout cas, il ne t'a pas rencontré, toi ! Je te connais depuis plus de six ans maintenant. On a partagé notre dortoir, je t'ai invité chez moi et je te confierai ma vie et celle de toute famille sans hésiter une seconde. Et c'est ça l'important, pas vrai ? Pas l'avis d'un pauvre con à la cervelle ramollie. Allez, rassure-moi, Remus ! Dis-moi que t'accordes plus d'importance à ma parole qu'à celle de ce débile ! »

Remus prit une longue inspiration tremblante et lâcha ensuite un petit soupir, mêlé à une sorte de rire.

« Évidemment », confirma-t-il, en se sentant un peu plus léger.

« Et Sirius et Peter feraient pareil, ils te confieraient leur vie sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Enfin, je ne suis pas convaincu que Sirius te confierait la vie de sa famille. Vu comme il y tient … Il ne verrait sans doute pas trop l'intérêt ! »

Les deux jeunes garçons pouffèrent de rire et Remus passa ensuite une main sur son visage, en ayant l'impression de revenir dans le monde réel. Ce type, Emerett Picardy, avait réussi à faire ressortir le pire qu'il avait en lui. Il n'était pas question de le laisser continuer.

« Non mais pour une fois, je suis sérieux », commença James, se sentant obligé de le préciser tant c'était inhabituel. « Les personnes importantes savent qui tu es et ce que tu vaux. Tes parents, Sirius et Peter, Dumbledore aussi. Il ne t'a pas fait entrer à Poudlard pour rien et McGonagall t'a nommé préfet. Et puis y'a moi, bien évidemment, le meilleur d'entre tous. »

« Bien sûr », souffla Remus, avec un faible sourire. « Et je crois que Lily sait aussi. »

« Lily ? Evans ? », s'étonna James, qui se passa une main dans les cheveux sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Tu connais d'autre Lily ? Oui, je parle bien de Lily Evans. Elle a une façon de me regarder, des fois … Je pense qu'elle a compris. »

« Et elle est pas partie en courant pour autant, tu vois ! », répliqua James, qui avait un air particulièrement fier affiché sur le visage. « Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. »

« C'est quand même compliqué de se dire que des tas de gens vont voir ce fichu titre dans le journal et que certains d'entre eux vont même vouloir acheter le livre », marmonna Remus, touché malgré tout. « Tu te rends compte, ils font même une promotion pour pousser les gens à l'achat ! »

« Ouais, c'est ridicule. De toute façon, Sirius a décidé d'envoyer une beuglante à la Gazette du Sorcier pour leur expliquer sa façon de penser », l'informa James, d'une façon qui donnait l'impression que la lettre en question allait régler tous les problèmes.

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ?! », s'écria Remus, les yeux écarquillés.

« J'ai l'air de rigoler ? », demanda son ami, avec un grand sourire. « Et je pense que la beuglante est déjà partie, en fait. »

« Il a pas donné son nom, quand même ?! », vérifia-t-il, alarmé. « Parce qu'ils seraient capables d'enquêter pour savoir qui ... »

« Non ! Non, j'ai vérifié. T'inquiètes pas, ils trouveront rien du tout », affirma James, qui avait gardé son sourire fier.

Le maraudeur à lunettes sauta alors sur ses pieds et tendit le paquet de toasts à son ami.

« Bon maintenant, Remus, tu vas manger ça, tu vas souffler un bon coup et tu vas nous rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch, OK ? C'est pas un petit problème de fourrure qui va nous emmerder ! On est des maraudeurs, par Merlin ! », déclara James, avec force et conviction.

Le jeune homme donna une claque sur l'épaule de Remus et fit volte-face pour laisser à son ami un peu de tranquillité. Celui-ci entreprit de manger quelques morceaux de toast, malgré sa bouche désagréablement sèche.

James était d'un optimisme étrangement communicatif et Remus se surprit à ne plus trouver la situation si grave, tout à coup. Il avait exactement ce dont il avait besoin, après tout. Ses parents allaient de mieux en mieux depuis qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, n'ayant plus à se faire un sang d'encre à chaque pleine lune. Ses amis ne comptaient pas le rejeter tout de suite et le directeur de Poudlard n'avait aucune intention de le renvoyer dans l'immédiat. Remus ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait certainement bien pire que lui, à commencer par Emerett Picardy. Pour avoir l'idée d'écrire des livres pareils, le gars ne devait pas être serein.

Après avoir avalé ses toasts et une chocogrenouille plus que bienvenue, Remus enfila un pull plus chaud pour affronter le vent d'avril et finit par descendre les nombreux étages pour rejoindre ses amis sur le terrain de Quidditch. James avait parfaitement raison. Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire emmerder par un petit problème de fourrure !

« J'ai croisé Marlene sur le chemin, alors je lui demandé si elle voulait nous rejoindre ! », s'exclama James, en montrant la jeune fille du doigt.

Elle était avec Peter à quelques mètres de là, très occupée à ensorceler le ballon de rugby que le petit Tim Prescott leur avait prêté lors des vacances de Noël.

« On a de la chance que t'aies pas croisé Servilus, alors », ironisa Sirius, qui portait son balai sur l'épaule.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire, mais Remus entrouvrit la bouche, se rappelant soudainement d'un détail.

« Il m'a sourit. Rogue, je veux dire. J'ai failli lui rentrer dedans en entrant dans la Grande Salle tout à l'heure et il m'a lancé une espèce de sourire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant », expliqua Remus, sombrement.

« Quel petit con », siffla James, son visage transformé par la colère.

« Il va le regretter », assura calmement Sirius.

« Doucement, les gars. S'il vous plaît », murmura le jeune Lupin, mal à l'aise.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard et finirent par se détourner, délaissant la conversation. Le Quidditch leur fit vite oublier leurs préoccupations et la matinée passa très vite, finalement.

« Comment vous faites pour attraper ce truc ?! », s'énervait James, en hurlant après le ballon de rugby qui ne faisait que lui glisser des mains. « C'est pas du Quidditch, ça ! »

« DÉTENDS-TOI, POTTER ! », hurlèrent Sirius et Marlene à l'unisson, faisant rire tout le monde.

En vérité, il était plus qu'évident que James, Sirius et Peter faisaient tout leur possible pour faire rire Remus. Le binoclard, plus à l'aise sur son balai que n'importe quel autre joueur, réalisait des actions particulièrement impressionnantes et parfois franchement drôles. Remus n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de tenir si longtemps debout sur un balai en vol et encore moins de sauter dans l'un des cercles pour se rattraper à son balai qui avait continué à avancer tout seul.

« C'EST DU QUIDDITCH QUE T'ES CENSÉ FAIRE, POTTER ! PAS DU CIRQUE ! », s'égosilla Lucinda Talkalot, la capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards.

Du bas du terrain, la septième année les observait en hochant la tête, comme s'ils étaient complètement demeurés.

« C'est pas moi qui suis le capitaine d'une équipe de clowns ! », répliqua James, qui était redescendu à un niveau inférieur.

« C'est ça, ouais ! En attendant, tu comptes t'accaparer le terrain toute la semaine ?! », demanda-t-elle, visiblement agacée.

« Les meilleurs ont la priorité, ça paraît logique », déclara Sirius, qui avait rejoint James et posait le pied par terre.

L'étudiante était aussi grande que les deux maraudeurs, ce qui fit sourire Remus. Celui-ci ne s'inquiéta pas en la voyant serrer les poings. Les raisons pour laquelle cette fille avait été choisi comme capitaine étaient évidentes. Elle était l'une des seules de son équipe à jouer proprement, sans encourager la roublardise. Son poste de gardienne lui évitait, certes, beaucoup de contacts et ne la mettait pas autant à l'épreuve de l'engagement physique que ses coéquipiers. Mais la jeune femme gardait la tête sur les épaules et jamais Remus ne l'avait vu dépasser les bornes. Il y avait évidemment des mots, notamment lorsqu'elle était en face de James. Mais tout cela restait dans le cadre sportif et c'était assez rare pour être apprécié.

« Sérieusement, on est déjà jeudi et je n'ai pu avoir le terrain qu'une seule fois cette semaine », se plaignit la jeune femme, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Cet après-midi, ça te va ? », demanda James, qui haussait les épaules.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix », grommela la Serpentard, qui fit volte-face et quitta le terrain à grands pas.

« Elle est a-do-rable ! », constata Sirius, qui souriait largement.

« Les gars, on va manger ? Je crois que je pourrais avaler un dragon, là, tellement j'ai faim ! », s'exclama Peter, qui manqua de trébucher sur les brindilles de son balai.

« Les gars ? », répéta Marlene, qui atterrissait doucement aux côtés de Remus. « T'aurais pas oublié quelqu'un, Peter ? »

« Ne vexe pas ma meilleure poursuiveuse, Queudver ! », lui reprocha James, en lui donnant un petit coup dans le bras.

« C'était pas mon intention ! », se défendit Peter, qui n'avait visiblement pas saisi l'humour dans le ton de Marlene et de James.

Les cinq Gryffondors rejoignirent la Grande Salle, où ils s'assirent ensemble. Une sorte de routine s'était mise en place, tandis que la semaine de vacances s'écoulait tranquillement. Marlene les rejoignait souvent, notamment lors des repas. Les maraudeurs n'avaient eu aucun mal à l'intégrer au groupe. James était sans doute celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Après tout, elle était sa voisine à Godric's Hollow. Il la considérait comme un pote parmi d'autres, finalement. Sirius adorait la taquiner, Peter semblait parfois un peu intimidé par sa présence mais Remus se contentait d'apprécier sa bonne humeur caractéristique. Elle était certes beaucoup plus responsable que James, mais ils partageaient sur certains points le même type de personnalité. Leur façon de voir toujours le bon côté des choses rendait les vacances plus qu'appréciables.

« On 'ait 'oi cet ap'ès-mi'i ? », demanda Sirius, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

« Pas sûr que quelqu'un ait compris quelque chose, là, Sirius. On t'a jamais dit de pas parler la bouche pleine ? », répliqua Marlene, amusée.

« Et toi, on t'a jamais dit de manger plus de carottes ? Paraît que ça rend aimable ! », répondit-il, avec un large sourire, tout en poussant vers elle le plat de purée de carottes.

« Saleté, va », marmonna la jeune fille, qui pouffa de rire en refusant le plat.

Pendant le repas, Remus sentit un regard sur lui et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore était toujours aux abonnés absents, mais la directrice de maison des Gryffondors l'observait avec des yeux perçants. Quand Minerva McGonagall croisa son regard, elle leva un sourcil, comme pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Tout en fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme lui répondit rapidement avec un petit sourire. L'avait-elle aperçu quitter précipitamment la table du petit-déjeuner, ce matin-là ? Avait-elle vu la publicité de la Gazette ? S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Remus n'aurait su le dire avec précision, mais il eut l'impression que ces trois réflexions étaient exactes. Le jeune homme se promit d'ailleurs d'écrire rapidement à ses parents. Il se reprocha même de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt. Remus savait très bien qu'ils recevaient la Gazette du Sorcier et il était presque évident qu'ils allaient aussi voir ça, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Si McGonagall s'inquiétait pour lui, il pouvait imaginer l'état de sa mère. Il la visualisait déjà en train de pleurer sur son terrible sort et son père tenter en vain de la consoler. Il allait avoir besoin de tout l'optimisme de James et de Marlene réunis pour réussir à écrire quelque chose de suffisamment positif pour les convaincre tous les deux qu'il allait très bien et qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser abattre par des colporteurs de haine.

« Non mais c'est vrai, on fait quoi cet après-midi, si on peut pas aller voler ? », insista Sirius, qui avait toujours besoin d'avoir un projet en tête. « Pourquoi tu l'as autorisé à nous prendre le terrain aussi, Cornedrue ?! C'est une Serpentard. Elle n'a qu'à moisir dans son cachot avec les autres. »

« À ton avis ? Le terrain ne nous appartient pas. Si jamais on avait refusé, elle aurait été se plaindre à Slughorn ou à McGonagall », répondit James, sagement.

« En tout cas, moi, il faut que je réponde à Lucy et que je trouve un nouveau disque à lui envoyer », les informa Peter.

« Oh, tu devrais pas trop t'en faire pour ça. On s'en est déjà occupé, hier soir », annonça James, entre deux gorgés de jus de citrouille.

« Quoi ?! », s'écria Peter, les yeux grands comme des gallions tout à coup.

Marlene et Remus contemplaient le jeune Potter avec la même expression, entre l'appréhension et l'amusement, tandis que le fou rire de Sirius, toujours aussi proche de l'aboiement, résonnait dans toute la Grande Salle, attirant sur eux les regards de certains de leurs camarades. À quelle bêtise devaient-ils s'attendre cette fois-ci ?

« On a vu que tu tardais à lui répondre, alors on lui a écrit une jolie lettre et on a joint le disque de Celestina Moldubec, en disant à quel point tu la trouvais merveilleuse », poursuivit James, dont les épaules tressautaient à forcer de retenir son rire.

« Elle va jamais vous croire ! », répondit Peter, qui n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux.

« On a quand même super bien imité ton écriture », acheva le binoclard, avant de perdre toute dignité et d'exploser de rire à son tour.

« Vous êtes vraiment des faux amis ! », s'indigna le plus petit des maraudeurs, qui semblait passablement atterré. « Tu savais ça, Remus ?! »

« Non ! Non, pas du tout ! », se défendit celui-ci. « Mais t'inquiètes pas trop. Je pense pas que Lucy se laissera avoir. On parle de Celestina Moldubec quand même ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire et Remus se figea un peu en se demandant dans quel monde bizarre il vivait. Quelques heures plus tôt, il se demandait s'il méritait vraiment de vivre à cause de la parution d'un livre idiot, et à présent, il parlait sur un ton léger de Celestina Moldubec. Il n'y avait vraiment rien à comprendre.

Le repas s'acheva dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quand Sirius saupoudra la tarte de James avec une pincée de poudre colorante de chez Zonko.

« Hé ! Arrête, tu gâches ma nourriture ! Et si je mange pas, ma croissance va pas être optimale. Je vais peut-être même rapetisser et devenir tellement faible que je ne pourrais plus monter sur mon balai. À cause de ça, je vais déprimer et me laisser mourir. T'imagines la tristesse de ce monde sans moi ? », s'exclama James, avec sa retenue habituelle.

« Arrête tes bêtises, c'est comestible ! », rétorqua Sirius, qui souriait un peu. « Allez, essaye ! J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait ! »

James observa longuement Sirius, avant de se décider à porter sa cuillère à sa bouche.

« Que Merlin me garde », murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux et mâchouillant lentement le morceau de tarte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il rouvrit un œil et tomba sur le regard réjoui de Sirius. Celui-ci hochait la tête, visiblement satisfait de son acquisition, ce qui étrangement sembla rassurer James. Remus inspira lentement et lâcha ensuite un long soupir, sans trop savoir si un jour ses amis allaient réussir à grandir. Le jeune Potter sortit le miroir double-sens de sa poche pour s'admirer sous tous les angles. Ses cheveux étaient désormais jaune vif.

« Je ressemble à un soleil, maintenant. Parfait », déclara-t-il, aussi satisfait que Sirius.

« T'es le soleil de ma vie, Cornedrue », lui répondit celui-ci, d'une voix mielleuse.

« Est-ce qu'on les marie tout de suite ? », demanda une Marlene hilare à un Remus consterné et à un Peter fasciné.

« L'effet dure combien de temps ? », demanda James, qui continuait à passer la main dans ses cheveux tout en s'observant dans le miroir.

« Alors ça, j'en ai aucune idée ... », marmonna Sirius, en attrapant le petit paquet pour essayer de trouver l'information.

« C'est pas marqué ?! », commença à s'inquiéter James, en se penchant sur l'emballage.

Autant dire que Remus, Marlene et Peter avaient plongé dans un rire commun en remarquant la détresse de James. Peut-être qu'un jour, il finira par comprendre que ses actes ont des conséquences, se réjouit le jeune Lupin.

« Non mais c'est très bien ! Poufsouffle-Serpentard, c'est dans trois semaines. Si ça dure jusque là, tu seras parfait pour devenir la nouvelle mascotte de Poufsouffle. C'est Chourave qui va être contente ! », lança Marlene, moqueuse.

Comme le hasard faisait toujours bien les choses, le professeur Brûlopot longeait leur table en compagnie de la directrice de maison des Poufsouffles. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers eux, en entendant son nom, mais se contenta de froncer un peu les sourcils. Le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, en revanche, frappa joyeusement des mains, dont l'une n'était plus constituée que d'une prothèse.

« Magnifique cette nouvelle couleur, Potter ! », le complimenta-t-il, en passant. « Tout à fait printanier ! »

« Merci Monsieur ! », répondit James, qui arbora un sourire amusé, avant de se retourner urgemment vers Sirius. « Bon alors ?! Ça dure combien de temps ? »

Remus interpella finalement Peter et lui proposa de remonter à la salle commune, de façon à écrire leurs lettres. Le plus petit des maraudeurs hésita un peu, trop amusé par la mésaventure de James, mais finit par accepter, sans doute impatient de rassurer Lucy sur le fait qu'il n'était pas du tout fan de Celestina Moldubec. Le jeune Lupin passa quelques dix minutes à chercher les mots qui convenaient le mieux pour rassurer ses parents. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas faire paraître son mal-être mais bien tout le contraire, expliquant qu'il jouait au Quidditch tous les jours, que James avait des soucis capillaires, qu'il avait fini tous ses devoirs et que tout allait pour le mieux. Il évoqua forcément le livre maudit, en ajoutant que ce ne serait pas la première fois que Fleury et Bott vendrait des bouquins douteux. Il rappela même à sa mère son dernier achat, en espérant qu'il réussirait à la faire sourire. Hope Lupin avait, en effet, l'habitude de lire des romans d'amour, une habitude dont Remus et son père adoraient se moquer gentiment. De son côté, Peter rencontra davantage de difficultés pour écrire sa lettre, hésitant presque à chaque mot et recommençant à chaque fois qu'il faisait une tâche d'encre sur le parchemin. L'aide de Remus et l'apprentissage d'un sortilège de nettoyage lui furent particulièrement bénéfique.

Un coup d'œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur indiqua à Remus la localisation de James, Sirius et Marlene.

« Ils sont allés voir Hagrid », indiqua-t-il à Peter, qui attachait sa lettre au paquet contenant le nouveau disque et celui des Beatles que Lucy lui avait précédemment envoyé.

« On y va, alors ? T'es prêt ? », demanda le petit blond.

Remus hésita un peu. Il venait d'apercevoir le petit point représentant Althaïs.

« Je crois que je vais plutôt aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque », annonça-t-il, finalement.

« Encore ?! Oh, compte pas sur moi pour venir avec toi. C'est les vacances ! », répliqua Peter, complètement réfractaire à toute forme de travail.

« C'est pas grave, je vous rejoindrais après ! », dit-il, en effaçant la Carte et en la fourrant dans sa poche.

« Comme tu préfères ! Mais je vais passer à la volière d'abord. Tu veux que je m'occupe de ta lettre ? », proposa Peter, affable.

« Je veux bien, ouais. Merci Queudver ! »

« De rien ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Peter n'attendit pas son reste et quitta le dortoir, laissant Remus mener des recherches dans sa malle. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il en ressortit un livre au titre assez évocateur, _Les limites de l'esprit_. Il le glissa dans son sac et imita Peter en quittant la tour des Gryffondors.

« Je croyais que c'était les vacances ! », marmonna la Grosse Dame, en ouvrant le panneau à contrecœur.

Il trouva Althaïs sans grande difficulté, la jeune fille se réfugiant toujours dans le même coin de la bibliothèque durant les vacances. Elle ne parut absolument pas surprise de le voir arriver. La routine s'était décidément bien installée pendant les vacances.

« Salut ! », souffla-t-il, en lui offrant un petit sourire.

« Oh, salut ! Comment ça va ? », demanda Althaïs, en se redressant et en posant son livre sur la table, ne s'embêtant pas à y glisser un marque-page.

« Pas mal et toi ? », répondit Remus, en s'installant sur une chaise toute proche.

« Maintenant que t'es là, mieux », assura-t-elle, en souriant doucement, avant de lui montrer son livre. « Je dois t'avouer que les _Mille et une aventures d'Alberic Grunnion_ , c'est plus qu'ennuyeux ! Moi qui pensais qu'un livre sur le type qui a inventé la bombabouse, ce serait sympa à lire. C'est tout le contraire ! »

Remus entreprit alors de déposer son sac sur la table, plus à l'aise pour en sortir l'ouvrage qu'il venait d'y ranger. Il le tendit à Althaïs, sans cérémonie.

« _Les limites de l'esprit_ ? », se mit-elle à lire, tournant et retournant le livre entre ses mains pâles.

« Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé ? Mon père a fini par me l'envoyer. Y'a une partie sur les défenses mentales, et donc sur l'occlumancie. L'auteur explique plutôt bien les techniques pour organiser ses pensées. Ça devrait bien t'aider », expliqua Remus, à voix basse.

« C'est super. Merci beaucoup », dit Althaïs, en ouvrant doucement le livre. « Comment ça se fait que ton père possède ce genre de livres, en fait ? Il a déjà fait de l'occlumancie ou des choses comme ça ? »

« Non, non, pas du tout », répondit-il. « Il a étudié les épouvantards pour le Ministère de la Magie, il y a quelques années, et ça l'intéressait de comprendre comment une si petite créature pouvait avoir accès à nos peurs les plus terribles. Un peu comme si elle pouvait lire dans nos esprits, tu vois. »

Althaïs frissonna et laissa échapper une grimace, ce qui fit sourire Remus.

« Je détesterais avoir affaire à un épouvantard », avoua-t-elle finalement, songeuse. « Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de pouvoir affronter ça. »

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant à quoi elle pensait. Sans doute essayait-elle de déterminer sa plus grande peur ?

« Tout le monde est capable d'affronter un épouvantard », souffla Remus, avec assurance.

« Si tu le dis », répondit simplement Althaïs, qui semblait toujours dubitative. « Et ton père, alors ? Il a fini par comprendre comment ils font pour lire dans nos esprits ? »

« Pas vraiment, non. Même l'occlumancie ne suffit pas au sorcier pour cacher ses peurs », expliqua-t-il, en souriant.

« Mince … Moi qui croyais y avoir trouver un intérêt de plus », ironisa-t-elle, en lui rendant son sourire.

« T'as hâte de reprendre les leçons avec Dumbledore ? », lui demanda finalement le jeune homme, tandis qu'elle suivait des yeux une Gryffondor de septième année qui passait près d'eux sans les regarder.

« Oui, j'ai surtout hâte d'avoir fini », répondit-elle, les sourcils froncés. « La plupart du temps, j'arrive à bloquer ses attaques et alors, il n'a plus accès à rien. C'est comme si je ne pensais à rien, ce qui est un peu bizarre. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que quelqu'un qui pratique la legilimancie va tout de suite comprendre que je le bloque. Un cerveau normal pense toujours à quelque chose. Alors il faut que je réussisse à organiser mes pensées, de façon à ne montrer que ce que j'ai choisi. »

« Ça semble vraiment abstrait », constata Remus, en soupirant un peu. « Tu penses que ça te prendra beaucoup de temps ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ça dépendait de la personnalité des gens. Une personne qui passe beaucoup de temps à analyser les choses, à les classer aura sûrement plus de facilités que quelqu'un de désordonné, par exemple. »

Remus sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage, lorsqu'il baissait les yeux sur la table. Althaïs y avait abandonné un parchemin, sans doute un plan de devoir, où l'on pouvait observer plusieurs tableaux, rigoureusement dessinés et présentant des dimensions similaires. Althaïs surprit son regard et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! », l'informa-t-elle, amusée par la comparaison.

« Peut-être ! Mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse te qualifier de 'désordonnée' », fit-il remarquer, en riant avec elle.

« Si on m'avait dit que mon amour de l'organisation allait peut-être me sauver la vie, je l'aurais pas cru », souffla-t-elle, ce qui fit retomber brusquement le rire de Remus.

À ses yeux, il était idiot qu'elle risque sa vie, quand la seule chose qui semblait vraiment raisonnable serait qu'elle se protège. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui, avec tout le mal qu'il portait à l'intérieur, avait-il eu la chance de naître dans une famille si aimante ? Pourquoi quelqu'un comme Althaïs, si douce, devait-elle subir une famille si destructrice ?

« Tu recommences », déclara-t-elle après quelques instants de silence, l'observant à la dérobée.

« Qu'est-ce que je recommence ? », demanda Remus, sans comprendre.

« Quand t'es contrarié, tu fronces les sourcils et t'as un petit creux qui se forme juste là », expliqua Althaïs, avec légèreté, en glissant son index entre ses sourcils. « Tu vas finir par avoir des rides. »

Sa préoccupation lui sembla tellement éloignée des siennes que Remus la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, sans comprendre. Il finit cependant par pouffer de rire, oubliant bien vite la gravité de leur conversation précédente.

« Si j'ai des rides, ce sera plutôt de la faute de James, Sirius et Peter, je pense », ajouta-t-il sur le ton de l'humour.

« D'ailleurs, j'espère pour James que ses cheveux vont redevenir normaux. Le jaune n'est pas la couleur qui lui va le mieux », fit remarquer Althaïs, avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, tu as vu ça ? », grimaça Remus.

« Demande-moi plutôt qui ne l'a pas vu ! », lui rétorqua-t-elle, joyeusement.

« Il faut toujours que James se fasse remarquer », constata-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est plutôt drôle », tenta Althaïs, en haussant les épaules, l'air parfaitement innocent.

« Tout le monde ne partage pas ton avis. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le fasse exprès », lâcha Remus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi amusé. « Par contre, c'est un peu bête que tu restes toute seule pendant les repas. Ça dérangerait pas les gars que tu nous rejoignes. La plupart du temps, Marlene McKinnon est avec nous, en plus. »

Le jeune homme connaissait déjà sa réponse, pour lui avoir déjà fait cette proposition au début des vacances. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de réessayer. Après tout, il trouvait triste de la voir assise toute seule, à chaque repas, alors qu'il savait que James, Sirius et Peter l'appréciaient autant que lui. Pour Marlene, il ne savait évidemment pas, mais connaissant la jeune Gryffondor, il avait du mal à croire qu'elle soit vraiment capable de ne pas aimer quelqu'un.

« Je sais bien », répondit Althaïs, en se triturant les doigts. « Mais c'est pas une bonne idée. Mon frère finira par le savoir et ça risque de l'énerver. »

« Il n'est même pas au château », fit remarquer Remus, l'air grave.

« Owen a beaucoup d'amis chez les Serpentards. Et même sans demander à ses amis, il aura ses réponses avec n'importe qui », expliqua la jeune fille.

« Qu'il l'apprenne alors. On sera là pour toi », insista-t-il.

« Vous ne serez pas toujours là », murmura-t-elle, en baissant la tête. « Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi. »

« On sait très bien se défendre, tu sais », grogna le jeune homme, qui ne put s'empêcher de sentir un peu vexé.

« Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet, Remus ? », demanda doucement Althaïs, qui avait désormais l'air inquiète. « S'il te plaît ? »

Le jeune homme prit le temps de souffler un peu avant de répondre. Il avait l'impression que le frère d'Althaïs la paniquait complètement, en plus de la garder emprisonnée sans la moindre chaîne. Évidemment, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être effrayée par ce grand type, visiblement tyrannique. Remus se surprit même à le détester encore plus qu'il ne détestait Rogue. S'il n'avait pas existé, Althaïs aurait sans doute pu passer beaucoup plus de temps avec eux – avec lui – et ils n'auraient pas eu de besoin de se cacher au fond de la bibliothèque pour entretenir une conversation normale. Et pour passer du temps avec elle, Remus n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui faire croire qu'il lui restait encore des devoirs à faire, alors qu'il les avait tous fini depuis le premier jour des vacances. Pourquoi faisait-il ça, d'ailleurs ?!

Le jeune homme se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, en réalisant les efforts qu'il consentait à faire pour passer du temps avec Althaïs. C'était … Étrange, presque incompréhensible. Le jeune homme glissa une main dans son cou, en se demandant s'il ne serait pourtant pas plus simple pour tout le monde qu'ils arrêtent de se parler. Ainsi, plus personne ne serait en danger. Mais Remus était loin d'en avoir envie. Il détestait se l'avouer mais il lui semblait presque inconcevable désormais de ne pas parler à Althaïs. Pour autant, le jeune homme devait se battre avec des sentiments contradictoires. Étaient-ils vraiment amis ? Les mois, les semaines passées lui indiquaient que oui, ils l'étaient naturellement devenus. Mais était-ce vraiment réel ? Remus n'avait jamais eu des tas d'amis et ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de douter. En vérité, en dix-sept ans, il n'en avait eu que trois : James, Sirius et Peter. Ils étaient les seuls à connaître son secret, les seuls qui n'avaient pas été dégoûté par sa lycanthropie. Ils étaient les meilleurs et Remus s'en satisfaisait parfaitement. Les autres élèves pouvaient être adorables, à l'image de Lily que le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup. Mais Remus ne pouvait décemment pas la considérer comme une amie, puisqu'il passait sa vie à essayer de lui cacher qui il était vraiment. Et il faisait la même chose avec Althaïs désormais. Il y avait d'ailleurs quelque chose qui l'ennuyait encore plus dans cette relation là et c'était sans doute cette volonté, forte, brûlante et égoïste, de continuer à la voir et à lui parler malgré tous les risques encourus. L'espace d'un instant, Remus essaya de se raisonner, en se disant que c'était le moment pour partir en courant, avant de ne plus pouvoir. Mais il resta solidement attaché à sa chaise, en tentant avec une certaine lâcheté d'enterrer sa raison le plus profondément possible dans son esprit.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'on peut », finit-il par souffler, en adressant à Althaïs un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jolie petite blonde retrouvait sa place dans le coin de table des Serdaigles et Remus s'asseyait en compagnie de James – qui avait retrouvé sa coloration capillaire normale, de Sirius, de Peter et de Marlene – qui se tenait la mâchoire.

« J'aurais jamais du accepter les biscuits de Hagrid », se maudissait la jeune femme, en grimaçant un peu.


	25. Les lacunes de Remus

Bonjour à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Les lacunes de Remus**

 **Date : Lundi 18 avril 1977 – POV Remus**

Les vacances s'achevèrent comme elles avaient commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tandis que les élèves qui étaient rentrés dans leurs familles revenaient à Poudlard, avec plus ou moins de motivation. Les professeurs n'aidèrent pas beaucoup à améliorer le moral des plus pessimistes et insistèrent pour la plupart sur l'imminence des examens et la nécessité de se montrer plus que jamais attentif et travailleur.

« Attractif et comploteur, tout à fait moi », avait corrigé Sirius, pendant le cours de métamorphose.

« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Black. Contentez-vous de l'attention et du travail, s'il vous plaît », avait énoncé sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Les cours reprirent donc sur les chapeaux de roue et Remus se félicita d'avoir terminé tous ses devoirs pendant les vacances. Peter, lui, n'avait rien terminé et se retrouva proche de la crise de nerfs, le lundi de reprise, en constatant qu'il allait rapidement être débordé. Il avait moins d'heures de cours que ses amis, mais travailler seul lui semblait parfois insurmontable. Remus fit donc l'effort de se lever plus tôt dès la rentrée pour l'aider à avancer, tandis que James et Sirius descendaient jusqu'aux cachots pour assister à leur cours de potions.

Remus l'abandonna cependant, en deuxième partie de matinée, pour rejoindre à reculons le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Althaïs n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui s'avéra plutôt étonnant. Elle ne pointa le bout de son nez que peu de temps après, cela dit, s'attirant un regard assassin du professeur O'Donnell.

« Après les Patronus, nous allons rester dans le domaine des protections. Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître le charme du Bouclier – du moins, j'ose l'espérer de la part de sixièmes années. Mais il existe des dizaines de variantes, présentant plus ou moins d'intérêts. Lupin ? Qu'avez-vous à dire là-dessus ? », demanda sèchement le professeur, alors que le jeune homme était en train de saluer sa voisine.

« Et bien, je crois qu'il existe des boucliers capables de défendre plusieurs personnes en même temps », expliqua précipitamment Remus, avec hésitation.

« Quelle est la formule ? », insista O'Donnell, en s'approchant.

« Je ne sais plus », admit le jeune homme, en levant la tête vers son professeur.

« J'aurais du m'en douter », assura celui-ci, en reniflant légèrement. « Bien. Comme je le disais, avant d'être inutilement interrompu, nous allons nous intéresser aux variantes des sortilèges de protection. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 394. »

Remus ne put s'empêcher d'observer son professeur, avant de baisser les yeux sur son livre. Ce type avait forcément un problème personnel avec lui. Il avait beau être dur avec tous les autres, il avait l'air de vouloir s'acharner tout particulièrement sur Remus. Ce cours fut d'ailleurs plutôt éprouvant pour le jeune homme. O'Donnell l'interrogea au moins une fois toutes les trois phrases et ce fut l'apothéose lorsqu'il leur donna les devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours.

« Je vous demanderai deux rouleaux de parchemins sur les sortilèges de protection. Lupin, vous en ferez trois. Vous avez très clairement des lacunes en la matière », avait-il assené, sans même le regarder.

Surpris, Remus en fit même tomber sa plume.

« Remus n'a pas de lacunes ! », entendit-il râler derrière lui.

« Ah, voyez-vous cela. Potter semble croire qu'il connaît mieux le niveau de mes élèves que moi », ironisa O'Donnell, qui avait relevé la tête pour mieux fixer le jeune binoclard.

« Apparemment oui ! », poursuivit Sirius, d'une voix forte. « Vous avez un problème avec ... »

« Personne ne vous a demandé vos avis, merci », l'interrompit sèchement le professeur.

« Ça ne m'empêchera certainement pas de le donner ! », s'emporta Sirius.

Remus, qui avait posé son front contre la paume de sa main en entendant James commencer à parler, se retourna vivement pour adresser un regard menaçant à Sirius. Cette histoire allait mal finir et Remus n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un vole à son secours. Il les aurait fait sans aucun problème ces trois fichus rouleaux de parchemin. Avec rancœur certainement, mais sans problème.

« Très bien. Alors, vous continuerez ce soir en retenue », finit par déclarer O'Donnell, en secouant la tête gravement.

« Très bien ! », répéta froidement Sirius.

« Le cours est terminé », grogna le professeur, en s'adressant à l'ensemble des élèves.

Il appela Sirius pour lui donner les modalités de sa retenue et pendant ce temps, Remus fit en sorte de se reprendre. Althaïs fut rapidement interpellée par ses amis de Serdaigle et James bouillonnait encore lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir.

« Donner une retenue à Sirius pour ça, c'est … Ce type est une vraie gargouille », déclara-t-il, d'une voix haineuse, en montrant Remus du doigt comme s'il était le principal responsable de ce bazar. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais même pas le faire le rouleau de parchemin en plus. C'est pas normal ! Il a passé tout le cours à essayer de te piéger avec des questions pourries ! Évidemment que t'avais pas les réponses ! Il croit quoi ?! »

« James, tu te calmes ? Il va t'entendre », souffla Remus, en tirant son ami par la manche pour l'éloigner de salle de classe.

« Mais qu'il m'entende ! Je m'en fiche ! », répliqua-t-il, en réajustant ses lunettes qui avait glissé dans sa colère.

« Pas moi ! Et encore moins ton équipe de Quidditch qui risque de t'en vouloir si l'entraînement de ce soir est annulé pour cause de retenue », lui rappela Remus, en cherchant désespérément le meilleur moyen de calmer James.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupira longuement. Le préfet lui adressa un petit sourire, soulagé de voir sa colère diminuer quelque peu.

« Quand même, Lunard … C'est un prof, il a aucun droit d'être aussi injuste avec un élève. Surtout que t'es l'un des meilleurs en défense », fit remarquer James, qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lâcher l'affaire.

Remus haussa les épaules, incertain. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait tout ça, mais quel intérêt de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

« Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ton petit problème de fourrure ? Que ça lui plaît pas et qu'il te le fait payer en cours ? », finit par demander Cornedrue, à voix basse.

« C'est une possibilité », admit Remus, sans s'engager plus sur cette voie.

Il y avait pensé, en effet. Et c'était de loin l'explication la plus plausible. Le souci, c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour améliorer les choses. Sirius les rejoignit rapidement après cela et leur expliqua qu'il allait certainement passer une merveilleuse soirée, entouré du professeur O'Donnell et de Rusard.

« J'ai même pas pu en placer une. À chaque fois que j'essayais de parler, il me coupait. J'ai hésité à lui jeter un _Bloclang_ , mais je pense pas que ça aurait arrangé le cas de Lunard, pour le coup. Encore moins le mien, d'ailleurs », poursuivit Sirius, qui soupirait d'un air ennuyé.

« Quelle sagesse … McGo serait fière de toi si elle savait », lui fit remarquer James, tandis qu'ils étaient parvenus au hall d'entrée.

« MONSIEUR BLACK ! », s'égosilla leur directrice de maison, qui fondait sur les trois maraudeurs avec l'air d'une furie. « Je viens d'entendre que vous avez encore eu une retenue ! Mais il faut que vous appreniez à vous tenir, PAR MERLIN ! »

Elle le réprimanda pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels Remus crut entendre ses oreilles sonner dans son crâne.

« Tu disais quoi, Cornedrue, au niveau de la fierté de McGonagall ? », demanda Sirius, une fois que la professeur de métamorphose se fut éloignée.

« T'es vraiment pas reconnu à ta juste valeur, mon gars », constata James, en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« Je confirme », marmonna Remus, en s'attirant un regard un peu surpris de ses deux amis.

Cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Sirius, si ce n'était peut-être son impulsivité. Mais comment pouvait-il décemment en vouloir à ses amis pour l'avoir défendu ? Il avait beau trouver cela inutile et sans doute même contre-productif, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir plus que reconnaissant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? », avait demandé Peter, lors du déjeuner.

Remus avait laissé James et Sirius lui faire le compte-rendu du cours de défense contre les forces du mal et se contenta de se nourrir sommairement.

La routine des vacances s'était effacée pour laisser la place à la reprise des cours et la Grande Salle était redevenue aussi bruyante qu'à l'habitude. Marlene avait retrouvé Lily et Mary et les Poufsouffles qui avaient partagé la table des Gryffondors étaient retournés à la leur. À la table des professeurs, le directeur montrait une nouvelle collection de robes de sorcier toujours si colorées et discourait avec le professeur Flitwick d'un sujet apparemment passionnant. Il restait deux semaines avant la pleine lune. Il ne valait mieux pas se plaindre. Tout allait bien.

Du moins, c'est ce que Remus avait voulu croire.

Le soir même, Sirius partit pour sa retenue la mort dans l'âme, tandis que James prenait la direction du terrain de Quidditch, où avait lieu l'entraînement. Le binoclard irradiait de bonheur à l'idée de retrouver son équipe et Peter se maudissait toujours de n'avoir pas suffisamment avancé ses devoirs pendant les vacances. Remus, lui, sans la moindre surprise, se hâta de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Althaïs ne le rejoint que quelques temps plus tard, alors que le jeune homme avait déjà bien entamé la rédaction de son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal. Autant prendre de l'avance, ses trois rouleaux de parchemin n'ayant aucun risque de s'écrire tout seul.

« Je trouve que James et Sirius ont eu raison de s'énerver ce matin », lui confia Althaïs, debout devant la table, tandis qu'elle sortait ses affaires de son sac.

« Va dire ça à Sirius qui est en retenue, en ce moment même », souffla Remus, en grimaçant un peu.

« Ce ne sera ni sa première retenue, ni la dernière. T'en fais pas », tenta de la rassurer la jeune fille.

Remus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu disais que j'étais organisée l'autre jour, mais je ne suis incapable de retrouver ce que je cherche dans ce foutu sac », s'agaça la jeune fille, en le retournant complètement sur la table.

Avec l'air de celle qui venait de remporter une grande victoire, elle mit enfin la main sur son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions et le mit de côté, avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

« Ça s'appelle un désordre organisé, je crois », l'informa Remus, en souriant un peu.

La jeune fille rit légèrement et entreprit de remettre tout ce dont elle n'avait pas besoin dans son sac. Entre son livre de métamorphose et une pile de parchemins vierges, Remus aperçut quelque chose qui attira indubitablement son regard. Il reconnut tout de suite la couverture rouge vif, pour l'avoir déjà vu dans la Gazette, et sentit une vague de froid l'envahir.

« T'es de ceux qui voient le chaudron à moitié plein, à ce que je vois », commenta Althaïs, en continuant de fourrer ses affaires dans son sac, sans remarquer l'immobilité soudaine du Gryffondor.

Remus avait cru mettre cette histoire derrière lui. Il avait pensé que le livre d'Emerett Picardy allait rapidement être oublié, comme pouvaient l'être tous les autres livres sortis récemment. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait plus entendu parler depuis la publicité de la Gazette. Voir le livre dans les affaires d'Althaïs le bouleversa plus qu'il ne s'autorisa à l'admettre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda-t-il, en faisant tous les efforts du monde pour conserver une voix chaleureuse.

La jolie blonde s'arrêta de ranger ses affaires et dut lever les yeux vers Remus pour comprendre de quoi il parlait. Elle haussa un peu les sourcils, en attrapant le livre pour le tendre au jeune homme. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et dut faire un effort inhumain pour le saisir entre ses mains.

« Owen me l'a donné, ce matin. C'est pour ça que j'étais en retard en cours, d'ailleurs. C'est mon oncle qui l'a écrit – le frère de ma mère – et comme le livre est sorti la semaine dernière, il a voulu m'en faire parvenir un exemplaire », expliqua Althaïs, en secouant la tête, avant de poursuivre non sans une certaine ironie. « Ils me connaissent tellement bien qu'ils pensent que c'est le genre de livres que je pourrais apprécier. »

« Ouais », répondit Remus, qui sentait son ventre se tordre violemment. « J'imagine que c'est pas très joyeux. »

Il sentait ses mains trembler sur le livre et resserra un peu les doigts sur la couverture pour essayer de se reprendre. Althaïs, elle, avait recommencé son rangement, l'air de rien.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », poursuivit-elle, en riant doucement. « Mais en fait, ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Mon oncle Emerett, il est … Enfin, disons juste que ça ne m'étonne vraiment pas de lui. »

Remus avait l'impression d'avoir le cerveau complètement engourdi et sentit la panique s'infiltrer dans ses veines. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se reprenne et que sous aucun prétexte, Althaïs ne se doute de quelque chose. Il entreprit de baisser les yeux sur le livre et l'ouvrit, feignant de le lire, tout en évitant avec soin de le faire véritablement. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de repérer certains mots : bête sanguinaire, sadisme décuplé, extermination. Remus se demanda un instant s'il allait réussir à ne pas vomir.

« Tu peux le garder, si ça t'intéresse », proposa Althaïs, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait un peu dubitative et cela rassura momentanément Remus. Même sans savoir qu'il était plus que concerné, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment croire que ça l'intéresserait … Sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, le Gryffondor déposa le livre sur la table avec un peu trop de force, mais trouva le moyen de sourire.

« Tu peux le garder. J'ai assez à faire avec mes devoirs de défense, pour le moment », s'efforça-t-il de répliquer, d'une voix exagérément rieuse.

« Je veux bien te croire », soupira Althaïs, en ouvrant son livre de potions. « Rien à voir avec O'Donnell bien sûr, mais Slughorn n'a pas été tendre avec nous, ce matin, non plus. »

Remus lui offrit une petite grimace de compassion et baissa obligeamment la tête sur son devoir de défense. Il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un autre monde, à présent. Rien que le fait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ce foutu livre lui paraissait insurmontable. D'autant plus qu'il trônait toujours dans un coin de la table, avec son écriture noire et sa couverture rouge sang, le narguant jusque dans son refuge. Althaïs allait-elle le lire ? Qu'allait-elle en penser ? Et qu'en pensait-elle déjà ? Elle avait avoué que ce n'était pas 'le genre de livres' qu'elle pourrait apprécier, mais cela n'indiquait en rien ses pensées concernant les loups-garous. Remus eut l'impression que le monde s'affaissait sous ses pieds. Petit à petit. Jour après jour. Il avait le sentiment que sa malédiction s'immisçait partout, le poursuivait et se rappellerait toujours à son souvenir, à chaque fois qu'il réussirait à s'en éloigner suffisamment pour avoir la chance d'être heureux. La jeune fille avait été élevé dans une famille de sorciers ayant des critères de valeurs très stricts. Il savait qu'elle ne partageait pas leur vision concernant les nés-moldus, mais était-ce la même chose pour les autres sujets ? Les familles de sang-purs vouaient un culte à la pureté du sang, et les loups-garous ne valaient sans doute pas à leurs yeux plus que des elfes de maison. Et encore … Les elfes avaient le droit ne serait-ce que d'entrer dans la maison, ce dont Remus n'était pas sûr concernant les lycanthropes. Et si elle se mettait à le haïr ou à le craindre ? Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle aurait parfaitement raison. Il n'avait rien à lui offrir, de toute façon. Rien qui n'était à sa hauteur, du moins.

Le temps se mit à passer extrêmement lentement, aux yeux du jeune homme qui n'avait plus qu'une hâte : s'éloigner d'Althaïs. Il avait besoin d'air et d'un peu de solitude pour se reprendre, pour bannir ce livre de son esprit. Il voulait juste quitter l'atmosphère surchauffée de la bibliothèque. Peut-être même retrouver James, Sirius et Peter qui, eux, savaient tout. Il sentait son cœur battre avec force dans sa poitrine, lui donnant l'impression de manquer d'air. La nausée ne le quittait pas non plus et il se demanda si son visage avait plutôt blanchi ou verdi.

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais t'as pas l'air très en forme ce soir », souffla Althaïs, qui avait relevé la tête de son devoir de potions, en affichant une expression inquiète. « C'est à cause du professeur O'Donnell ? »

« Quoi ? Non, tout va bien », répondit Remus, tout en se rendant compte que sa voix le trahissait. « Je t'assure ! »

Cette fois-ci, Althaïs ne sembla pas convaincue par ses mensonges. Elle posa lentement sa plume sur son parchemin et leva la main pour glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose », murmura-t-elle, avec douceur.

« Tout va bien », répéta-t-il, en sentant sa gorge se serrer malgré lui.

« Je ne vais pas insister si tu ne veux pas, mais ce n'est pas non plus la peine de te forcer à dire que tout va bien si ce n'est pas vrai », assura-t-elle, en pesant chacun de ses mots.

Remus entrouvrit la bouche, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si elle ne s'était pas aussi mise à la legilimancie. Il rompit rapidement le cours de ses pensées, en se disant qu'elles ne feraient qu'aggraver ses inquiétudes.

« Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des secrets, de toute façon », souffla-t-il, en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Après cette réflexion, Althaïs baissa la tête et son expression changea radicalement. De l'inquiétude compatissante qu'elle avait affiché, on ne trouvait désormais plus grand-chose. Lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux s'étaient embués et c'était maintenant de l'appréhension que Remus pouvait lire sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche », assura-t-il précipitamment.

« Je sais », lâcha-t-elle, en se passant une main tremblante sur le front et en soufflant comme si elle se retenait d'éclater en sanglots.

La main libre d'Althaïs était négligemment posée sur la table et Remus s'imagina une seconde la prendre dans la sienne. Ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Il se contenta de fixer les yeux de la jeune fille, complètement immobile. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Et pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il dit ça ?! Le jeune Lupin se maudit intérieurement. Il savait bien qu'Althaïs avait des secrets. Elle avait tendance à éviter certains sujets et trouvait toujours le moyen de diriger la conversation vers ce qui l'arrangeait. Mais il aurait mieux fait de se taire et ne pas l'informer du fait qu'il l'avait remarqué. Face à la détresse de la jeune fille, Remus avait cependant trouvé le moyen d'oublier le livre rouge. Quelques secondes plus tôt, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

« Si je peux t'aider, je le ferais », souffla-t-il, sans quitter ses yeux bleus.

« Il n'y a rien à faire », contra Althaïs, en secouant imperceptiblement la tête.

« Si Sirius était là, il te dirait que s'il n'y a pas de solution, alors c'est qu'il n'y a pas de problème », tenta Remus, en souriant sans aucun humour.

La jeune fille lui retourna son sourire, mais jamais Remus n'avait pu voir un air si triste sur son visage. Il devait absolument y avoir une solution. Il le fallait. Il était inconcevable de laisser Althaïs dans cet état. Celle-ci sembla rassembler tout son courage et finit par reprendre la parole.

« Ce matin, mon frère – en plus de me donner ce magnifique bouquin – m'a dit que nos parents avaient rencontré ceux d'Antonin Dolohov. Il m'a dit qu'ils étaient tombés d'accord sur une date. Dans un peu plus de deux mois ... », murmura Althaïs, d'une voix étouffée qui ne lui ressemblait pas. « Dans un peu plus de deux mois, je serais fiancée avec lui et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça. »

La jolie blonde avait lâché sa dernière phrase à toute vitesse, avant de souffler doucement pour calmer la panique que Remus pouvait nettement percevoir dans sa voix. Des larmes coulaient en silence sur ses joues pâles et ses lèvres tremblaient suffisamment pour que cela soit visible. Atterré et surpris par cette révélation, le jeune Lupin ne sut que dire et en vérité, Althaïs avait l'air de ne rien attendre de lui. Elle se contentait de le fixer avec tristesse et Remus comprit qu'elle essayait d'accepter la situation. C'est sans doute cette réalisation qui lui permit de sortir de sa torpeur. Comment pouvait-elle accepter ça ? Le Gryffondor se souvenait avec netteté de toutes ses rencontres avec Antonin Dolohov et ce type présentait toutes les caractéristiques du psychopathe en puissance. Il se rappelait aussi très bien de la fois où, avec Lily, ils étaient tombés sur le Serpentard et la Serdaigle dans les toilettes du sixième étage. Comment des parents pouvaient laisser leur fille entre les mains d'un type pareil ?

« Tu … Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça », réussit-il finalement à prononcer.

« La bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes », indiqua la voix sèche de Mme Pince, les ramenant à la réalité.

Althaïs essuya précipitamment ses larmes et se leva d'un bond, en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac sans se soucier de plier son parchemin ou de casser sa plume. Sans un mot, Remus l'imita machinalement, et bien plus lentement. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle réponde.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir quelques minutes et le jeune Lupin attrapa la manche de la robe d'Althaïs pour la retenir, tandis que les derniers élèves quittaient les lieux. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient bien seuls.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça, Althaïs », répéta Remus, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu penses que mon avis compte ? Que je peux simplement refuser ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

La jolie blonde semblait à bout de nerfs, mais faisait tout son possible pour conserver sa voix calme et douce. Cela dit, le fait qu'elle ne pleure plus aida grandement le jeune Lupin à se ressaisir.

« J'imagine que non », souffla-t-il, en réfléchissant. « Mais il y a bien quelque chose que tu peux faire. »

« À part quitter le pays, honnêtement, je ne vois pas », répondit-elle, en laissant échapper un petit rire sans joie. « Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir et je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Je savais que ça allait arriver. »

« C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! », s'emporta Remus, agacé d'entendre le fatalisme qui transpirait dans sa voix.

« S'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas », murmura la jeune fille, en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Excuse-moi, ça n'aide pas, je sais », souffla-t-il, en soupirant. « Mais tu ne peux pas te laisser faire. Il faut que tu refuses, que tu partes. Parle-en à Dumbledore, il ne peut pas tolérer qu'on marie quelqu'un de force. On n'est plus au moyen-âge ! »

« Dans les familles de sang-pur, c'est bien plus courant que tu ne penses », assura Althaïs. « Regarde la cousine de ton ami Sirius, Bellatrix. Elle s'est mariée avec Rodolphus Lestrange et ce n'est sûrement pas un mariage d'amour. Mon frère avait à peine adressé la parole à Madelyn Avery avant de se fiancer avec elle. Du jour au lendemain, ils sont devenus un couple, sans que personne n'ait songé à leur demander leur avis. Aucun d'eux ne s'en est jamais plaint. »

« Si tu t'attends à ce que je te compare à ces … Andromeda ! », s'exclama Remus, en se souvenant tout à coup d'une lettre que Sirius avait reçu récemment. « Andromeda Black, elle a choisi son mari contre l'avis de tout le monde. Tu vois bien que c'est possible. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était impossible », admit Althaïs, impassible. « Mais tu n'as pas idée de la façon dont tout le monde parle d'elle maintenant. Ses parents, ses sœurs, les parents de Sirius et de Regulus ... Même si plus personne ne lui parle, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle sorte de chez elle en se sentant en toute sécurité. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes de ce que l'on pensera de toi », marmonna Remus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais tu ne connais pas mon père, Remus », lança la jeune fille, sur un ton à nouveau angoissé. « Cygnus Black, le père d'Andromeda, n'est pas particulièrement violent, et ce n'est pas un mangemort. Il vénère tout ce qui touche à la pureté du sang. Il en est incroyablement fier et ne parlera certainement plus jamais à sa fille. Mais ce n'est pas mon père. Mon père me tuerait, si mon frère ne le fait pas avant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ? », demanda Remus, qui ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle accepte la situation.

« Rien », souffla Althaïs, en secouant doucement la tête. « Je ne ferais rien du tout. Je vais me fiancer avec lui. Je vais continuer à apprendre l'occlumancie et je vais faire tout mon possible pour découvrir ce qu'ils cachent, tous autant qu'ils sont. »

« Te fiancer avec Dolohov ? Je ne crois pas que les informations que tu pourrais – peut-être – trouver en vaillent le prix », commenta le jeune Lupin.

« Ils ont tué des enfants », murmura-t-elle, avec lenteur. « Il faut que je le fasse. Pour ces enfants et toutes ces familles. C'est une guerre, Remus. Je suis en plein milieu et si je fuis, je ne pourrais plus rien faire du tout. »

« J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à te sacrifier », poursuivit Remus, sur le même ton.

« Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de fiançailles », répondit Althaïs, en grimaçant un peu.

La situation semblait incroyablement confuse et le comportement d'Althaïs tout aussi contradictoire. Elle semblait angoissée, voir même paniquée, mais n'allait rien faire pour changer les choses. Le jeune Lupin se sentait impuissant et détestait ça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en as parlé si tu ne me laisses rien faire ?! », demanda-t-il, un peu trop sèchement.

« Il n'y a pas toujours _quelque chose_ à faire », souffla la jeune fille, résignée. « Je voulais juste … J'avais juste … C'était peut-être une erreur, mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi pas à tes amis de Serdaigle ? », continua Remus, surpris à présent.

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que je ne veux pas leur faire peur », admit lentement Althaïs.

« Tu ne leur as rien dit ? »

« Ils savent que ma famille n'aime pas beaucoup les nés-moldus et j'ai l'impression que c'est suffisant », murmura-t-elle.

Remus eut l'impression de voir le masque d'Althaïs tomber. La jeune fille devant lui paraissait soudainement bien plus grave qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« S'ils prennent peur et qu'ils me laissent tomber … Je ne pourrais pas le supporter », ajouta-t-elle, d'une voix si basse que Remus n'était même pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer à quel point il comprenait ça. Et à cet instant, il avait tellement envie de le lui dire. Il aurait eu envie de lui conseiller d'avoir confiance, de lui dire qu'elle allait peut-être trouver en ses amis ce que lui avait trouvé chez James, Sirius et Peter. Mais Remus savait aussi que rien n'était moins sûr. Si ses propres amis n'avaient jamais découvert son secret d'eux mêmes, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il le leur aurait volontairement avoué. Il y avait trop à perdre. Et pourquoi avait-elle pris le risque de lui avouer tout ça, à lui ? N'avait-elle pas peur que lui la laisse tomber, comme pourraient le faire ses amis ? Avait-il si peu d'importance ? Ou au contraire, avait-elle davantage confiance en lui ? À cette pensée, Remus sentit une décharge de plaisir lui tordre le ventre et dut presque s'empêcher de sourire. En se rendant compte à quel point cette pensée était aussi égoïste qu'agréable, il entreprit de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se complaire dans des réflexions irréelles.

« Tu ne fais que subir ta famille, tu n'es pas comme eux. Tes amis n'ont rien à te reprocher », finit-il par déclarer, avec douceur.

« Merci de dire ça », souffla la jeune fille, en esquissant un petit sourire.

« C'est juste la vérité », poursuivit-il.

Althaïs avait l'air bien plus apaisé désormais. Elle conservait son sourire et la rougeur de ses yeux avait presque disparu. Elle avait entrouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais avait fini par la refermer, ayant sans doute changé d'avis entre temps. Contre toute attente, le silence qui s'installa alors fut plutôt appréciable. Remus réalisa enfin à quel point ils étaient proches. Son cœur se rappela tout à coup à son esprit, se mettant à tambouriner sans raison. Il avait juste à baisser la tête pour embrasser Althaïs, juste à lever le bras pour la toucher et la serrer contre lui. Il se demanda s'il allait laisser son imagination lui donner des idées et si son cerveau allait enfin se décider à agir. Sa conscience prit les devants et davantage de place que son courage de Gryffondor, car il ne put se résoudre à bouger. Son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver trop belle pour lui. Le monstre qu'il était n'avait pas le droit de la salir. Il lui était pourtant impossible de détourner le regard de ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces, de ses yeux si bleus qui le dévisageaient. Il avait l'impression étrange de ne plus rien contrôler et surtout de ne plus vouloir le faire.

« Ah, elle est là, je te l'avais dit ! », fit une voix tout à coup. « Ali', on t'attendait dans la salle commune ! »

Remus eut l'impression d'être brusquement ramené à la réalité. Il n'avait pas souvent utilisé de portoloin, mais eut la même impression d'être propulsé dans un autre lieu. Dans le couloir adjacent, il reconnut les amis d'Althaïs qui arrivaient et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement déçu, en réalisant qu'il venait de laisser passer une chance. Il inclina la tête vers la jolie blonde pour constater qu'elle s'était déjà tournée vers eux et leur adressait un grand sourire. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace des larmes qu'elle avait laissé couler quelques temps plus tôt.

« On a pensé que t'étais déjà descendue dans la Grande Salle, alors on est descendu aussi », commença Circé, qui se tenait le ventre visiblement souffrante d'un point de côté. « Sauf que tu n'y étais pas, alors on a du remonter. Tu sais combien ça fait d'étages ? »

« J'avais encore des questions à poser à Remus, désolé », expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix joyeuse presque naturelle.

« Et donc, vous avez fini ? On peut aller manger ? », demanda Lysandra, qui avait l'air agacé.

Remus glissa les mains dans ses poches, tandis qu'Althaïs hocha la tête positivement. Le groupe prit la direction de la Grande Salle et la petite blonde fit de son mieux pour écouter Eden, qui décrivait avec passion les évolutions de sa plante dansante. Le jeune Gryffondor se contenta de suivre le mouvement et ne réussit pas à croiser le regard d'Althaïs avant de parvenir au rez-de-chaussée. Circé, Lysandra, Victoria et Eden prirent la direction de la table de Serdaigle, sans même songer à saluer Remus. Althaïs, en revanche, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour relever la tête vers lui. Elle n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi dire. À vrai dire, le jeune Lupin ne savait pas non plus.

« Bon appétit ? », proposa-t-il, en haussant les épaules et en affichant un petit sourire.

Althaïs pouffa de rire et sembla se détendre assez vite.

« Merci, à toi aussi », répondit-elle sur un ton amusé. « A plus tard. »

Remus hocha brièvement la tête et aurait bien voulu rester là, à la regarder partir, encore un peu plus longtemps. Mais il sentit des regards sur lui et se reprit, en remontant la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et en se dirigeant vers la table des Gryffondors. Au passage, il s'empêcha farouchement de regarder du côté des Serpentards, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de voir Antonin Dolohov avec son habituel sourire de névrosé.

« Puisque je te dis que c'est pas possible, Patmol », soupira James, entre deux bouchées.

« Rien n'est impossible, t'es bien placé pour le savoir », répliqua Sirius, qui avait solennellement posé ses avant-bras sur la table.

« Quand même, ça semble compliqué et je crois que personne n'a encore réussi à le faire », poursuivit Peter, qui hochait la tête en regardant James.

« Si tu crois que c'est un argument comme ça qui va m'arrêter, c'est que tu ne me connais pas beaucoup, Queudver », ironisa le grand Black.

« Tiens, salut Lunard ! », s'exclama enfin le jeune Potter, tandis que Remus prenait place à côté de lui. « Désolé, on a commencé à manger en t'attendant, on avait trop faim ! »

« _Tu_ avais trop faim », se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« C'est pas un problème, vous avez bien fait », répondit Remus, qui se sentit automatiquement bien, de nouveau entouré par ses trois amis. « De quoi vous parlez exactement ? »

« Sirius veut trouver un moyen d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles », expliqua Peter, sans tourner autour du chaudron.

« J'aurais du me douter que c'était quelque chose comme ça », lâcha Remus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu te moques, mais c'est un combat comme un autre ! », se défendit le jeune Black, avec sérieux.

« Un combat ? L'égalité des droits entre les sorciers et les cracmols, ça, c'est un combat, mais entrer dans le dortoir des filles, je vois pas ... », commença James, qui souriait largement.

« C'est un combat pour l'égalité homme-femme, voilà ce que c'est ! Les filles, elles ont le droit de venir dans nos dortoirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse serait anormal ! », protesta Sirius, à qui le sujet tenait visiblement à cœur.

« Et c'est toi qui demande ça ? », demanda un Remus amusé, qui s'était pris au jeu.

Parler d'un sujet aussi léger faisait véritablement du bien au moral. Il n'était plus question de mariage forcé ou de sa condition de lycanthrope, et Remus n'allait pas laisser l'occasion de s'occuper l'esprit avec quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'une escapade dans le dortoir des filles.

« Si Godric Gryffondor était un homme aussi bien qu'on le dit, il a forcément laissé une faille quelque part », poursuivait le grand Black, dont les rouages du cerveau semblaient se mettre en branle.

« Mange, Patmol. Tu réfléchiras plus tard », souffla James, tout en se resservant une nouvelle portion de petits pois.

« Je peux réfléchir et manger en même temps », affirma Sirius, boudeur.

« C'est pas complètement sûr, ça », laissa échapper Remus, pince-sans-rire.

Sirius se mit à grogner et la discussion dévia sur un tout autre sujet, à savoir le Quidditch. James était particulièrement fier de son équipe et ne pouvait s'empêcher de partager son opinion d'une voix forte, la main dans les cheveux à chaque occasion. Il décrivit avec une précision inutile les progrès constants de William O'Neal, les hésitations de Rhys Grover face aux cognards et les performances de sa Flèche d'Argent.

« Mais il faut encore attendre un mois avant le prochain match. C'est trop long », se désespérait-il, une moue sur les lèvres.

« Désolé de changer de sujet, mais j'y pense … Ça s'est passé comment ta retenue, Patmol ? », demanda Remus, qui avait oublié ce détail.

« Oh, rien de bien méchant. J'ai nettoyé des armures », expliqua Sirius, comme s'il s'agissait d'un détail de moindre importance. « Par contre, j'ai voulu expliquer à O'Donnell le principe d'équité entre ses élèves et il a pas trop apprécié. À ce moment-là, Rusard a menacé de me pendre par les pieds au fond d'un cachot et vu la tête que O'Donnell faisait, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait accepter. Mais non, j'ai juste une deuxième retenue demain soir. »

« Tu vas te faire massacrer par McGonagall », le prévint Peter, qui grimaçait.

« Si tu crois que ça me fait peur », l'informa Sirius, en pouffant de rire.

« Tu devrais te méfier. Je pense que ça pourrait retomber sur Remus », marmonna James, qui semblait avoir prononcé ces mots à contrecœur.

« Si ça arrive, il faudra le lui faire regretter plus sérieusement », conclut Sirius, sur un ton menaçant.

« Les gars, ça n'a rien à voir, mais il faut que je vous parle d'un truc », annonça Remus, sans même avoir réfléchi.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda James, à voix basse, visiblement alarmé.

« Pas ici », répondit le jeune Lupin, en désignant leurs voisins de table du menton.

Remus s'attira les regards intrigués de ses trois amis, mais garda religieusement le silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans leur dortoir, James et Sirius assis sur un lit et Peter et Remus sur un autre, que ce dernier débuta son récit. Il leur rappela la mort de la famille Robbins et l'accusation d'Althaïs à l'encontre de McNair, de son père et de Lucius Malefoy. Il leur parla d'occlumancie et des projets d'espionnage de la petite Serdaigle. Il leur raconta sa soirée, du moment où il avait vu le livre d'Emerett Picardy à l'instant où la jeune fille avait fini par lui parler de ses prochaines fiançailles avec Dolohov.

À aucun moment, ses amis n'avaient songé à l'interrompre. Mais leurs émotions se lisaient clairement sur chacun de leurs visages. Peter avait l'air horrifié, Sirius affichait un regard assassin et James était plutôt songeur.

« Tu connais son père, Patmol ? », demanda-t-il, en se laissant tomber sur le lit, s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Connaître Wilbert Jugson, c'est un bien grand mot. Je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, pendant les dîners organisés entre les familles de sang-pur. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup d'argent et sûrement autant d'influence. Je ne pense même pas qu'il ait un métier à proprement parler. Il doit simplement investir et se rapprocher des bonnes personnes. Je me rappelle juste de mon père qui vantait ses conseils de placement. D'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'à chaque fois que mon père allait le voir, il lui amenait une bouteille de whisky Pur-Feu, de chez le vieil Ogden. Mais je ne me souviens pas beaucoup plus de lui. »

« Et Dolohov ? », demanda Remus, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Sur lui, je sais pas grand-chose. Les Black n'ont jamais été très proches des Dolohov. Pas mes parents, en tout cas. Il me semble que ses parents sont d'origine russe et qu'ils sont bien dérangés tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois, je devrais dire. Je me demande bien pourquoi Antonin n'a pas été envoyé à Durmstrang, d'ailleurs. »

Sirius poussa un long soupir et entreprit d'étirer ses longues jambes devant lui. Remus le dévisagea, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole. Après tout, il était sans doute celui qui comprenait le mieux la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement, Remus ? », demanda Sirius, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? », souffla celui-ci, en haussant les épaules.

« Ça me semble vraiment compliqué », commença Sirius, sérieux comme il l'était rarement. « Si Althaïs décide de refuser, elle peut toujours s'enfuir. Mais je pense que sa famille la préférera morte plutôt qu'en vie et déshonorant son nom. Je te le redis, elle a raison de se méfier. »

« Tu penses qu'ils seraient capables de tuer leur propre fille ? », l'interrogea Peter, qui était blanc comme un linge.

« J'en suis presque sûr, ouais. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du fonctionnement de ces familles. La plupart du temps, ces mariages sont institués et faits pour garantir la pureté du sang, ce qui n'est déjà pas rien. Mais là, connaissant un peu les Jugson, je suis prêt à parier qu'il y a aussi des gallions en jeu. La famille Doholov est propriétaire de plusieurs domaines en Russie, il paraît », affirma le jeune Black.

« Ils vendent leur fille ? », s'indigna Peter, qui semblait n'avoir jamais entendu des horreurs pareilles.

« Mais toi, tu t'es enfui. Andromeda, ta cousine, elle aussi », insista Remus.

« Moi ? », lui demanda Sirius, en haussant un sourcil d'un air un peu amusé. « Ne me compare pas à une fille, je pourrais être vexé. La situation n'est pas la même. Mes parents n'ont pas perdu grand-chose. D'une part, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de me marier quand je suis parti – merci à eux ! Et d'autre part, ils ont encore Regulus. Je vous l'accorde, il n'a pas mon charme légendaire, alors il sera sans doute très content que Walburga et Orion lui trouvent une femme. J'imagine que ça leur suffit tout à fait. Pour ce qui est d'Andromeda … Ses parents ont déjà fait un magnifique mariage – c'est de l'ironie – entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. J'imagine qu'ils considèrent Andromeda comme une erreur dans leur superbe parcours de sang-purs parfaits. En plus de ça, elle était déjà mariée avec Ted Tonks quand ses parents l'ont découvert. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, à part la rayer de la famille. En vrai, je me demande s'ils n'ont pas utilisé leur soi-disant désespoir pour se faire prendre en pitié par les vieux Malefoy et leur refiler Narcissa. Bref, dans mon cas et celui d'Andromeda, il n'y avait pas encore d'accord entre les familles. D'ailleurs, je me demande si les Jugson n'ont pas décidé de prendre les devants en fiançant leur fille avant même qu'elle ne soit majeure. Enfin, la seule chose qui est sûre, c'est que maintenant que les Jugson et les Dolohov se sont entendus, il est clair que les parents d'Althaïs verront sa fuite comme une trahison et les Dolohov feront payer cet affront aux Jugson. Rien n'est simple dans cette histoire. »

Ils en revenaient toujours au même point … Remus garda le silence, impuissant à nouveau.

« D'un côté, la petite Jugson n'a pas tort. À la sortie de Poudlard, Dolohov va forcément intégrer les mangemorts et là, elle sera à la meilleure place pour fournir des informations à Dumbledore », commenta James, pragmatique.

« C'est risqué », contra Peter, qui se rongeait les ongles avec vigueur.

« C'est complètement inconscient, oui ! Si elle part maintenant, elle devra se méfier de sa famille et de celle de Dolohov, d'accord. Mais si elle commence à espionner un mangemort, là, c'est Voldemort qu'elle devra craindre et c'est un tout petit peu plus risqué, en effet ! », s'emporta Remus, en se levant et en se mettant à faire les cent pas.

« Lunard … Tu n'y peux rien du tout », soupira Sirius, sans bouger d'un poil.

« Sirius a raison. Si elle veut rester, c'est sa décision », ajouta James, qui regardait Remus d'un air peiné.

Un silence s'installa dans le dortoir des quatre garçons, tandis que le jeune Lupin continuait de parcourir la pièce, glissant machinalement une main dans son cou.

« Et quand t'as vu le livre – tu sais sur les loups-garous, tu ne lui as rien dit sur toi, quand même ? », demanda Peter, qui avait apparemment envie de revenir à des sujets plus terre à terre.

« Évidemment que non », répliqua Remus, avant de soupirer longuement.

Il mit quelques instants pour se calmer et finit par se retourner vers ses amis. Il ne voyait pas le visage de Sirius, mais James et Peter affichaient d'étranges sourires.

« Quoi ? », s'enquit-il, sans bien comprendre ce qui pouvait être drôle dans la situation.

« Elle te plaît bien, non ? », demanda James, qui semblait se retenir pour ne pas sourire à pleines dents.

Remus laissa alors échapper un rire, entremêlé de soupirs de surprise. Absurde … Complètement absurde. Et pourtant, tellement vrai.

« Elle est sympa, c'est tout », répondit-il rapidement, en haussant les épaules.

« Et plutôt jolie », nota Peter, qui avait abandonné ses ongles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Lily aussi est sympa et jolie. C'est pas pour autant qu'elle me plaît », grogna Remus.

« Elle lui plaît », confirma Sirius, qui était toujours allongé mais dont la voix révélait qu'il souriait également.

« Arrêtez avec ça », marmonna Remus, qui serrait la mâchoire à présent.

Peter éclata de rire et James adressa au jeune Lupin un regard étrange. Celui-ci alla finalement se rasseoir près de ses amis, sans plus les regarder. Par respect – ou peut-être parce qu'ils avaient peur que Remus ne les morde, James, Sirius et Peter n'ajoutèrent plus un mot à ce sujet et ils purent tous aller se coucher. Aucun d'entre eux ne fut malheureux de retrouver son lit, après la journée étrange qu'ils avaient tous passé.

Cette nuit-là, Remus resta un moment à observer le plafond, sans trouver le sommeil. Prendre conscience que l'avenir d'Althaïs était déjà prévu avait été une expérience particulière pour lui. Le Gryffondor dut à nouveau se battre avec sa conscience pour ne pas laisser son imagination divaguer. Si elle lui plaisait ? Évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire. Enfin, il le ferait sans doute si l'un de ses amis revenait sur le sujet, mais il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même. Il avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser et il avait adoré se sentir si proche d'elle, ce qui était complètement absurde, inconscient et dangereux. Remus aurait voulu se frapper pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'avait pas le droit de penser à ce genre de choses. Il se l'était interdit et il fallait que ça dure. Un loup-garou n'avait pas le droit à ça et il fallait qu'il l'accepte. Ça faisait parti de la malédiction, c'était ainsi. Il n'était pas normal et s'il ne méritait peut-être pas la mort comme le proclamait l'oncle d'Althaïs, il ne méritait certainement pas la jeune fille.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Antonin Dolohov. Les imaginer fiancés lui paraissait complètement fou et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui – le monstre – ne pouvait pas être pire que cet apprenti mangemort.

Cette nuit-là, Remus se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, son esprit hésitant entre l'éveil et le sommeil, entre la réalité et les rêves.


	26. La haine

**Chapitre 26 : La haine**

 **Date : Samedi 7 mai 1977 – POV Sirius**

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde regrette Robbins. Il était loin d'être bon comme poursuiveur, il ne méritait même pas d'être capitaine des Poufsouffles », déclarait Bertram Aubrey à un garçon de son année.

« Est-ce que tu préfères prendre ton petit-déjeuner d'abord ou est-ce que je te lance un maléfice tout de suite, Aubrey ? », intervint James, sur le ton de la conversation.

Sirius éclata de son rire similaire à un aboiement et James lui adressa un regard amusé, fier de sa réplique. Le commentateur de Quidditch qu'était Bertram Aubrey pinça les lèvres et tira son ami par la manche pour l'attirer dans la Grande Salle, loin des maraudeurs.

« Nous aussi, on t'aime, Aubrey ! », s'exclama Sirius, de sa voix puissante qui résonna dans le hall d'entrée.

« Il va se venger », prédit Peter, qui souriait tout de même.

« Ce type est une langue de vipère qui n'aime personne, il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'excuses pour être odieux », le contra James, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Les quatre garçons venaient de descendre de leur salle commune. En ce jour de Quidditch, James était absolument surexcité et Sirius avait décidé de se laisser gagner par l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls concernés. La Grande Salle avait revêtu les couleurs des Poufsouffles d'un côté et des Serpentards de l'autre. Il était absolument inutile de se demander de quel côté étaient les maraudeurs.

« Bon courage, Heyman ! », lança James, en tapant sur l'épaule d'un élève de leur année.

Le dénommé Heyman venait tout juste de se lever de la table des Poufsouffles et remercia rapidement le jeune Potter. Sirius nota une certaine anxiété sur le visage du gardien des Poufsouffles. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça, personne n'aimait jouer contre les Serpentards.

« Les Poufsouffles vont perdre », pronostiqua le capitaine des Gryffondors, la mine sombre, en s'asseyant avec ses amis.

« Le match n'est même pas encore commencé. Laisse-leur au moins le temps de monter sur leurs balais avant de les déclarer perdants », commenta Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Au fond, il s'en fichait pas mal, pourvu que Gryffondor gagne la coupe à la fin de l'année. Mais comme les autres maraudeurs, James l'avait plus ou moins forcé à porter les couleurs de Poufsouffle et le visage du jeune Black affichait désormais un splendide maquillage jaune et noir.

« 'as b'soin d'être devin », répliqua le jeune Potter, la bouche pleine de porridge.

« Cornedrue ? », l'interpella Sirius, en lui montrant trois jeunes filles qui arrivaient.

Le grand Black dut se retenir de rire en voyant James mâcher et avaler à toute vitesse la grande quantité de porridge qu'il avait dans la bouche, manquant de s'étouffer au passage. D'ailleurs, il se mit à tousser et Sirius lui donna plusieurs claques dans le dos pour l'aider à respirer.

« Evans ! Je crois que tu lui coupes le souffle ! », s'écria Sirius, en s'adressant à la préfète des Gryffondors.

Lily se tourna vers eux et fixa James avec un étrange regard. Elle avait visiblement voulu répliquer quelque chose de cinglant à nouveau, mais en voyant les yeux remplis de larmes de James, ne put sans doute s'y résoudre. Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Il a pas tort ! », confirma James, entre deux nouvelles toux. « Tu imagines ? Je pourrais très facilement mourir d'amour pour toi ! D'un instant à l'autre ! Tu ne veux pas m'accorder un dernier souhait ? Le souhait d'un mourant, Lily ! Sors avec moi et je pourrais partir en paix ! »

Sirius ne chercha pas à être discret et renifla devant la prestation théâtrale médiocre de son meilleur ami. Remus n'avait pas relevé la tête du journal et Peter était absolument hilare. Lily se mit à plisser les yeux, visiblement loin d'être convaincue. Derrière elle, Mary se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire et Marlene était absolument impassible.

« Tu te trompes d'adjectif, Potter. Tu n'es pas un mourant, tu es un abruti », répliqua la rousse, en donnant l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à une personne particulièrement lente d'esprit.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre », commenta Sirius sur un ton amusé, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

C'en fut trop pour Mary qui éclata de rire et s'attira les foudres de la préfète.

« Tu dis ça, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Je pourrais mourir du jour au lendemain et là, je suis sûr que tu regretterais de ne pas m'avoir dit oui ! », lança James, qui était loin de se démotiver.

Lily pouffa d'un rire sarcastique, mais ce ne fut pas le plus étonnant. Marlene s'approcha de leur table et frappa brusquement le bois de son poing, faisant un peu reculer Cornedrue.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, James », asséna-t-elle, d'une voix étrangement froide.

« C'était juste une blague ! », intervint Sirius, prenant la défense de son ami face à la surprenante réaction de la grande blonde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il suivait l'exemple de James et recula un peu lorsque Marlene tourna des yeux meurtriers vers lui.

« Il y a des choses avec lesquelles on ne devrait peut-être pas blaguer », déclara-t-elle gravement.

Semblant prendre conscience de la scène étrange qu'elle était en train de faire, la jeune fille retira lentement sa main de la table et se recula, avant de prendre la direction du hall d'entrée. Lily et Mary ne perdirent pas de temps et la suivirent à pas pressés.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à Marlene ? », les interrogea Peter, en se détendant à vue d'œil.

« Y'a eu un mort ou quoi ? », demanda Sirius, qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« T'as lu la Gazette aujourd'hui, Lunard ? », poursuivit James, en se tournant vers son ami.

Le jeune Lupin replongea dans le journal qu'il avait déjà commencé à parcourir et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement.

« Je ne vois rien », indiqua Remus, après quelques instants de recherche silencieuse.

« C'est peut-être juste le Quidditch qui l'inquiète ? », proposa Peter à ses amis, qui ne semblèrent pas convaincus mais qui lâchèrent l'affaire assez vite.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'efforcèrent d'oublier cette étrange interruption et de reprendre leurs conversations originelles. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Sirius commença à s'ennuyer ferme. Tapotant machinalement des doigts sur la table, il réussit sagement à patienter jusqu'à ce que Peter et James eut terminé leurs bols de porridge.

« On passe à l'action ? », demanda-t-il, en souriant à ses amis d'un air de conspirateur.

« C'est parti ! », s'enthousiasma le plus petit des maraudeurs, grisé par l'excitation.

Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement, attirant les regards de leurs voisins de table, mais n'échangèrent de mots avec personne. Il était bientôt l'heure du Quidditch et les élèves allaient commencer à rejoindre les tribunes.

« On monte jusqu'à la Tour d'astronomie, du coup ? », s'enquit Remus, à voix basse.

« Non. Finalement, c'est de la Tour Nord qu'on voit mieux l'entrée. On a étudié la question l'autre soir », l'informa James.

Les quatre garçons prirent position à l'une des fenêtres les plus hautes de la Tour et Sirius sortit de sa poche un sac absolument minuscule, de la taille d'un portefeuille. La main du jeune Black s'enfonça à l'intérieur, sans que cela étonne les autres garçons. Il en sortit plusieurs ballons jaunes et les posa sur le sol de pierre.

« T'as la Cape, Cornedrue ? », demanda Remus, tout en ouvrant une fenêtre. « Et la Carte ? »

« Bien sûr », affirma James, tout en sortant les deux éléments. « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »

La Carte du Maraudeur se dessina rapidement et James la déposa au sol, dans l'espace vide entre les deux fenêtres d'où les quatre garçons pouvaient la voir.

« À vos baguettes, les gars ! », s'exclama Sirius, qui avait fini de sortir tout un tas de petites balles.

Ils se mirent à sourire tous les quatre et Remus finit par soupirer.

« Je peux pas croire que je fasse ça », grommela-t-il, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée ! », lui rappela généreusement Sirius, en riant.

Lui et James avaient souhaité égayer cette journée de Quidditch, en faisant porter les couleurs de Poufsouffle à un maximum d'élèves. Ils avaient passé pas mal de temps à étudier les différentes possibilités et s'étaient concentrés sur les sortilèges de métamorphose. Mais la meilleure idée avait été celle de Lunard. Il s'était souvenu d'une substance qui s'était renversée sur les cheveux d'Althaïs Jugson en cours de potions. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à l'infirmerie avec Eden, Remus l'avait même aidé à s'en débarrasser.

« J'ai franchement eu du mal. Les sortilèges de récurage les plus courants ne fonctionnent pas et j'imagine que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard n'en connaissent pas d'autres ! Par contre, cette substance a l'inconvénient de sentir le poisson », les avait-il informé, avec un moue un peu dégoûtée.

Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour donner des idées à James et Sirius. Avec l'aide de Peter qui s'était chargé de faire le guet, ils avaient du s'introduire dans la réserve de Slughorn et avaient réussi à retrouver la substance en question. Ils avaient finalement pu la colorer en un jaune vif et l'avaient réparti dans des dizaines et des dizaines de balles qui explosaient au moindre contact un peu brusque. Une chute depuis la Tour Nord sur la tête d'un élève situé en contrebas était donc prévue dans le plan.

« Dépêche-toi, c'est Rogue qui arrive ! », s'écria James, qui jetait un regard sur la Carte du Maraudeur.

Sirius dégaina sa baguette et se hâta de faire voler l'une des balles jaunes par la fenêtre. Il la fit précautionneusement léviter pour la faire descendre jusqu'en bas. Un sourire victorieux scellé sur ses lèvres, il agita sa baguette et la balle s'écrasa silencieusement sur les cheveux graisseux du Serpentard. Les quatre maraudeurs jetèrent un œil par la fenêtre et entendirent avec une certaine hilarité les injures que lançait le Serpentard. Lorsque Rogue commença à regarder autour de lui pour découvrir d'où provenait l'attaque, ils s'accroupirent brusquement pour ne pas être repérés et s'écroulèrent de rire.

« J'aurais donné des centaines de gallions pour voir sa tête ! », haleta James, qui pleurait de rire.

« Avec ses habits noirs, il ressemble à un bourdon maintenant. C'est magnifique ! », croassa Peter, essoufflé.

Quand le grand Black se releva pour regarder comment s'en sortait Rogue, il fut grandement déçu. Le Serpentard s'était déjà débarrassé de la substance jaune et avait déjà repris le chemin du terrain de Quidditch.

« Il connaît pas mal de sorts, mine de rien », fit remarquer Remus, avec toute l'objectivité dont il était capable.

« Vu l'état de ses cheveux, c'est quand même ironique qu'il connaisse autant de sorts de nettoyage », soupira Sirius, qui était agacé d'avoir raté une partie de la blague.

« Il est assez bête pour penser que les cheveux gras sont à la mode », ajouta James, en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Regardez ! Des premières années de Serpentard ! Eux, c'est sûr, ils connaissent pas le bon sort ! », s'exclama Peter, en attirant l'attention de ses amis.

Ils poursuivirent leur jeu pendant un moment et trouvèrent bien plus amusant de jeter leurs balles jaunes sur les plus jeunes élèves. Ceux-ci ne connaissaient absolument aucun sort de nettoyage et se contentaient de ressembler à des poussins détrempés et mécontents, à l'odeur de poisson. Même parmi les plus âgés, ils trouvèrent des cibles de choix. La plupart des étudiants de Poudlard n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de sorts, mis à part dans le cadre du cours de potions où il fallait parfois nettoyer les chaudrons. Mais la formule basique ne suffisait absolument pas et cela réjouit grandement Sirius et ses amis.

« Arrêtez-vous, c'est McGo qui passe », les informa nonchalamment Remus, qui surveillait la Carte du Maraudeur.

« Oups ... », murmura Peter, en rapprochant sa baguette de sa poitrine et en affichant l'air de celui qui venait d'être pris la main dans le chaudron.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Queudver ?! Me dis pas que t'as jeté de la peinture sur McGonagall ? », s'écria Remus, d'une voix étouffée. « On avait dit : pas les professeurs ! »

« C'est toi qui avais dit 'pas les professeurs' ! », précisa Sirius, qui trouvait que c'était idiot de laisser passer de si belles cibles.

« On se planque, y'a Rusard qui arrive ! Transforme-toi, Queudver ! », les interpella James, prêt à leur balancer la cape dessus.

Sirius s'agita et réunit les balles qui traînaient encore au sol, pour les fourrer en quatrième vitesse dans le sac. De son côté, Remus avait fermé les fenêtres et James les attendait dans un coin de la Tour, tout en pliant la Carte du Maraudeur. Peter, quant à lui, s'était déjà transformé en rat et s'était glissé dans une interstice du mur. Ils étaient désormais trop grands pour tenir à quatre sous la cape de James et le fait que l'animagus de Peter soit un rat constituait une véritable bénédiction.

Quelques secondes plus tard, aucun des quatre Gryffondors n'était plus visible et Rusard fit son apparition, le visage déformé par une étrange grimace victorieuse. Il perdit évidemment son sourire – que Sirius n'aurait définitivement pas appelé un sourire – et parcourut la Tour de long en large, marmonnant des menaces plus ou moins fantaisistes.

« Ils pensent pouvoir m'échapper ... », murmura-t-il, en jetant des regards assassins aux murs qui l'entouraient. « Allez, Apollon ! Cherche ! Trouve-moi ces voyous ! »

Le vieux chat de Rusard se mit à renifler et releva la tête d'un côté, le regard fixé sur le coin de la pièce où se trouvaient les trois maraudeurs. Sirius se figea brusquement, en retenant sa respiration. Il savait qu'à côté de lui, James et Remus en faisaient autant. En resserrant les doigts sur le petit sac, il se rendit compte que les petites balles jaunes dégageaient une petite odeur de poisson et se demanda si c'était cela qui avait attiré l'attention du chat de Rusard. Celui-ci se rapprochait d'eux en se tassant un peu sur le sol, comme s'il était en train de guetter sa proie. Par chance, Rusard ne le regardait pas et continuait de marmonner, en observant un autre coin.

En veillant à être le plus lent possible, Sirius glissa sa main dans sa poche pour saisir sa baguette. Pouvait-il jeter un sort à Apollon ? Lequel ? Stupéfixion ? Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre une décision, Sirius sentit la main bouillante de James lui attraper le bras pour le retenir. Tout se passa alors très vite. Apollon se mit à cracher comme une furie, prêt à leur sauter dessus, mais un petit cri de souris résonna à l'autre bout de la Tour. Peter, sous sa forme de rat, était sorti de sa cachette et courrait le long du mur, s'échappant par l'escalier de pierres. Apollon abandonna complètement les trois maraudeurs pour se lancer à la poursuite de Queudver. Le concierge crut sans doute que son chat avait trouvé une piste, car il se mit à courir à sa suite.

Sirius put enfin souffler et James le lâcha pour sortir la carte de sa poche. Il chercha Rusard, Apollon et Peter des yeux. Ce qu'il vit le rassura suffisamment pour qu'il retire la cape.

« Alors là, je vous le dis, on l'a échappé belle », murmura Remus, qui était tout blanc.

« Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Rusard a appelé son chat Apollon. Vous avez vu la tronche qu'il a ? Apollon est pourtant supposé être le dieu de la beauté, non ? », s'interrogea James, qui souriait d'un air satisfait.

« Faut croire que la beauté est un concept relatif, Cornedrue ! », répliqua Sirius, en riant. « Bon, il s'en sort comment, Queudver ? »

« Je pense qu'il s'est plutôt bien caché. Regardez, Rusard et sa saleté de chat sont en train de redescendre », indiqua le binoclard, les yeux rivés sur la Carte.

À peine avait-il entendu l'information que le grand Black montrait déjà les petites balles jaunes à ses amis, prêt à reprendre ses méfaits là où il les avait laissé.

« Et trois petits Serpentard ! Trois ! », s'extasia-t-il, après avoir atteint un petit groupe d'élèves.

Peter les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

« J'en peux plus ! », souffla le petit blond, en essuyant la sueur de son front.

« Tu nous as sauvé la mise, là, Peter ! », reconnut Remus, en adressant un sourire franc au jeune homme.

« Ouais, merci ! C'était une super idée ! », confirma James, qui regardait par la fenêtre. « T'as pas intérêt de viser Lily, Patmol ! »

« Oh, t'es pas drôle ! », constata Sirius, qui avait placé sa tête dans l'ouverture d'une autre fenêtre. « Mais par contre, rien ne m'empêche de ... »

Un cri de rage leur parvint aux oreilles, tout à coup, et les maraudeurs s'accroupirent à nouveau pour se cacher. Sirius pouffait de rire, fier d'avoir atteint sa cible. Il n'avait simplement pas prévu la colère noire de sa proie.

« JE VAIS ME LES FAIRE ! JE VOUS LE JURE, JE VAIS ME LES FAIRE ! », se mit à hurler Marlene, furieuse.

Le grand Black jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et vit la jolie blonde se rapprocher de Lily et Mary. Elles étaient trop loin et il fut incapable d'entendre leurs échanges, mais il put voir la substance jaune disparaître d'un coup de baguette. Pour autant, il en fut nettement moins embêté que lorsque Rogue s'en était débarrassé.

« Décidément, elle est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui, Marlene. Normalement, elle aurait rigolé ! », fit remarquer James, perplexe.

« Ouais, il y a forcément quelque chose qui nous échappe, là ! », confirma Sirius, en adressant un coup d'œil songeur à son meilleur ami.

« Patmol, occupe-toi plutôt des Serpentards », grogna Remus, en arrêtant le geste de Sirius.

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de lâcher une bombe sur un petit groupe de sixième année de Serdaigle. Sirius ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la remarque de Remus, quand il constata que le groupe en question était constitué d'Althaïs, de Lysandra, d'Eden et de leurs deux autres amies. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air un peu narquois, mais réussit à retenir une remarque moqueuse.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, James rappela ses amis à l'ordre, commençant visiblement à s'impatienter. Il était temps de descendre au terrain de Quidditch.

« Impossible de louper le début ! », s'écria James, implacable.

« On va quand même pas gâcher ce qui nous reste », grogna Sirius, qui regardait la dizaine de balles jaunes encore au sol.

« Bouquet final, alors ! », annonça Remus, en agitant sa baguette.

Chacun des maraudeurs l'imita et les balles se mirent à léviter, se glissant toutes par les fenêtres. Elles s'arrêtèrent en plein vol, tandis que Sirius levait la main pour les interrompre.

« Attendez, il y a un groupe de troisième année qui arrive. À trois ! Un … Deux … Trois ! », annonça-t-il, en levant sa baguette.

Les balles tombèrent et s'éclatèrent sur la tête d'un bon nombre d'élèves. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que des troisièmes années, comme Sirius l'avait pensé. Il y avait aussi le professeur O'Donnell dans le lot et les quatre garçons en furent particulièrement réjouis. Sa voix grave et haineuse résonna dans tout le parc et Sirius fut cette fois-ci très déçu qu'ils n'aient pas trouvé une méthode pour rendre la peinture parfaitement indélébile. Il allait falloir songer à la question !

Lorsque Sirius se baissa pour ramasser son sac, il dégota une dernière balle. Il échangea un regard malicieux avec James, laissa à peine le temps à Remus d'ouvrir la bouche et la projeta dans le dos de Peter, qui avait baissé sa garde. La substance jaune et malodorante s'écoula de l'arrière de sa tête jusque dans son dos, le faisant grimacer.

« OH NON, SIRIUS ! », s'égosilla le plus petit des maraudeurs, en glissant une main dans son cou. « C'est dégoûtant ! »

« C'était trop tentant ! », se défendit Sirius, en soupirant d'aise.

« Bon, assez joué ! Il faut vite qu'on descende si on veut pas rater le début du match ! », assura James, en s'élançant par la porte.

Remus haussa les épaules et le suivit, ce que s'empressa de faire Sirius à son tour, après avoir fourrer le tout petit sac dans sa poche.

« Les gars, vous allez pas me laisser comme ça ! C'est quoi le sortilège pour nettoyer ? », demanda Peter, d'une petite voix.

Aucun des trois autres maraudeurs ne répondit, préférant s'échanger des regards amusés.

« Oh non, dites-le moi ! », gémit le petit blond, horrifié, qui descendait les escaliers derrière eux.

« Écoute Queudver … C'est pas contre toi. Mais si jamais on débarque tous les quatre dans le stade sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit tout jaune, ça va sembler louche et tout le monde va comprendre que c'était nous les responsables. Ton sacrifice n'est pas vain, tu vois ! », expliqua Sirius, manquant cruellement de crédibilité, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? », se plaignit le jeune homme, d'une voix lasse.

Le grand Black éclata d'un grand rire, tandis qu'il passait en premier les grandes portes du château. Le parc était inondé de soleil et le ciel d'un bleu profond. Un jour presque parfait pour le Quidditch.

« Avant que le coup d'envoi du match ne soit donné, voici un bref rappel des changements ! », annonça la voix déplaisante d'Aubrey. « Du côté de Poufsouffle, il ne va pas falloir s'attendre à du grand Quidditch ! L'attrapeur Martin Stebbins remplace Patrick Robbins au poste de capitaine – en espérant qu'il arrive à l'heure pour le début du match – et Jacob Perks, de cinquième année, intègre l'équipe au poste de poursuiveur. S'il tient son balai aussi mal que sa baguette, je pense que les jaunes et noirs ont du souci à se faire. »

« Il a oublié qu'il était à Poufsouffle, non ? », commenta Sirius, en haussant les sourcils.

« Pour Serpentard, en revanche, pas de nouveauté ! Mais le dernier match pour plusieurs joueurs de septièmes années, à savoir la grande capitaine – et je ne parle que de sa taille – Lucinda Talkalot, le batteur Owen Jugson et la poursuiveuse Madelyn Avery. Ce qui annonce un match sans grand suspens. Espérons simplement qu'il se termine le plus rapidement possible ! »

« Je crois qu'il a aussi oublié qu'il était censé aimer le Quidditch », ajouta Remus, avec un sourire désabusé.

« Et voilà que Mr Plumpton siffle le coup d'envoi. C'est parti ! Hilliard en possession du souaffle, elle passe à Perks qui … Le laisse tomber ! Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? C'est désormais Avery qui fonce et … Quelle feinte ridicule ! Pas besoin de lire l'avenir pour l'avoir vu venir ! Contre-attaque de Poufsouffle, à présent ! Peut-être que si Grace Hilliard se décidait à maigrir un peu, elle pourrait rattraper les membres de son équipe ! Pour l'instant, il semble que son balai peine à … »

Le commentateur s'arrêta tout à coup de parler et un cri étouffé résonna dans le stade. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Aubrey était supposé se trouver et Sirius ne fit pas exception. Il repéra une fille à la longue chevelure blonde tout près du Poufsouffle et ouvrit de grands yeux amusés, en la reconnaissant. Marlene McKinnon avait toujours eu beaucoup de ressentiments face à Aubrey et même à l'autre bout du stade, Sirius pouvait voir qu'elle semblait hors d'elle.

« GRACE HILLIARD A DOUZE ANS, ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN ! », s'égosilla la jeune fille, qui avait empoigné le bras du malheureux commentateur et le secouait comme un vulgaire pantin. « Ta mère t'a jamais appris à ne pas t'attaquer à des plus petits que toi ?! »

Même certains joueurs en vol se figèrent pour observer la scène et une grande partie des spectateurs se mit à applaudir avec ferveur l'intervention de la jeune Gryffondor. Bertram Aubrey n'était vraiment pas très apprécié.

« HILLIARD, TU ES TRÈS BIEN COMME TU ES ! », ajouta Marlene, d'une voix forte et catégorique.

À nouveau, une vague d'applaudissements résonna dans le stade. Sirius put voir la poursuiveuse des Poufsouffles, qui s'était arrêtée comme les autres, rougir violemment. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi Marlene avait voulu prendre sa défense. Au milieu des nombreux cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années, Grace Hilliard semblait vraiment minuscule.

« MAIS ENFIN, TENEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! », s'écria le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait outrée et avait enfin réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au commentateur. « McKinnon, retournez à votre place. Quant à vous, Aubrey, un peu plus de professionnalisme dans vos commentaires serait bienvenu ! »

A vrai dire, le coup de gueule de Marlene fut le seul moment sympathique du match. Le reste fut une véritable purge pour tout ceux qui supportaient Poufsouffle.

« En attrapant le Vif d'Or, Black met donc terme à ce … Semblant de Quidditch, au bout de presque trois heures de cauchemars. Serpentard remporte la partie, avec 210 points contre 20 pour les jaunes et noirs », annonça Aubrey, qui s'était considérablement calmé après l'avertissement de McGonagall.

« Serpentard vient peut-être de gagner le match, mais ils viennent aussi de perdre la Coupe de Quidditch », annonça James d'une voix forte, absolument rayonnant. « Si Regulus avait eu le choix et avait attendu plus longtemps pour attraper le Vif, peut-être que les Serpentards auraient eu le temps de nous rattraper. »

« On s'en fiche. On vient tout juste de gagner la Coupe », répliqua Sirius, tandis qu'ils se levaient tous des tribunes pour prendre le chemin du château.

« On est bien parti, mais il ne faut pas vendre le sang du dragon avant de l'avoir tué. On a encore un match », assura le capitaine des Gryffondors.

Sirius leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, en écoutant distraitement les analyses sportives de son meilleur ami. Le jeune Black, lui, savait très bien que la victoire contre Serdaigle était déjà assurée et que Gryffondor serait une fois de plus la maison championne. Quoi qu'en disent les autres, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que James avait parfois la modestie mal placée. La conversation se poursuivit jusqu'au château. Remus était évidemment d'accord avec le fait qu'il valait mieux rester prudent, quand Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer une excitation folle à l'idée de voir James brandir la Coupe à nouveau. Sirius sourit un peu. Impossible de ne pas être de l'avis de Peter. La fête qui avait eu lieu après la victoire de l'année dernière avait été la meilleure de toutes.

La foule réunie dans le hall du château interrompit rapidement la conversation passionnée des maraudeurs. Une bonne quantité d'élèves y était réunie. Il s'agissait uniquement de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors, comme si les accès aux escaliers supérieurs avaient été interdit. La foule les empêchait de voir clairement ce qu'il s'y passait. James, Sirius et Peter se tournèrent instinctivement vers Remus.

« J'étais avec vous tout le long. Je vois pas comment je serais au courant de quoi que ce soit », lança celui-ci, à moitié amusé.

« Vous êtes préfet, Lupin ! Aucune excuse ! », s'exclama Sirius, en imitant la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Les quelques élèves qui les entouraient éclatèrent de rire, à l'exception de Serpentards qui passaient par là. Eux pouvaient évidemment descendre jusqu'à leur salle commune et narguaient les autres du regard.

« Peut-être qu'ils ont enfin décidé de bloquer l'accès de l'école aux traîtres à leur sang. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Black ? », avait lancé une voix moqueuse.

Avery et Mulciber adressèrent un regard mauvais à Sirius lorsque celui-ci se retourna pour leur faire face.

« C'est le fait que vous venez de perdre la Coupe qui vous fait parler comme ça ? », répliqua James, en levant la tête, le sourire en coin.

« C'est sûrement ça. Une sorte de jalousie, en fait ... », ajouta Sirius, en affichant un sourire narquois à son tour.

« C'est comme ça, la vie. Des gagnants – nous – et des perdants – vous ! », lâcha James, du haut de tout son orgueil.

Sirius éclata d'un rire qui résonna par-dessus le bruit ambiant et la baguette d'Avery étincela de rouge. En moins de deux, les baguettes de chacun des maraudeurs étaient sorties.

« S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, VOTRE ATTENTION ! », les interrompit la voix du professeur McGonagall, du haut de l'escalier de marbre. « Sachez qu'un incendie vient d'endommager une partie de la bibliothèque. Il semblerait qu'il ait été allumé sciemment. Nous ignorons encore les raisons de ce geste et l'étendue des dégâts. Mais sachez que cet acte malveillant ne restera pas impuni. Par ailleurs, si certains d'entre vous ont connaissance d'éléments qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre, merci de nous les communiquer d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Un silence abasourdi parcourut l'assemblée d'élèves présents. Passer d'un match de Quidditch à un incendie était assez stupéfiant, à vrai dire.

« Vous pouvez vous rendre dans vos salles communes », finit par lancer la directrice adjointe, de sa voix sèche et sans appel.

Le mouvement et les conversations reprirent, dès lors que McGonagall s'écarta pour laisser les élèves grimper dans les étages.

« Peut-être que cette fois, les sang-de-bourbes comprendront le message », leur souffla Avery, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« De quoi il parle ? », murmura Peter, en baissant la tête vers ses amis.

« Quel message, Avery ?! », questionna James, sans avoir beaucoup d'espoir de réponse.

Le Serpentard inclina la tête, en affichant un horrible sourire. Il haussa un peu les épaules et se retourna sans rien ajouter.

« J'vous jure que je ... », commença James, avant d'être stoppé net dans ses paroles.

La baguette serrée entre ses doigts, Sirius venait de penser « Levicorpus » suffisamment fort pour qu'Avery se retrouve la tête en bas. Le Serpentard n'étant pas très apprécié, beaucoup de rires se firent entendre parmi les élèves encore présents. Sirius abaissa sa baguette, sans lever le maléfice pour autant, et haussa les épaules à son tour.

« Peut-être que cette fois, les abrutis comprendront le message », lança-t-il, en reprenant la phrase d'Avery.

Sirius fut le premier à tourner le dos au Serpentard et à s'engager dans le grand escalier de marbre. Les trois autres ne perdirent pas beaucoup de temps pour le suivre.

« C'était sublime, Patmol ! », s'exclama Peter, en grimpant les marches deux à deux.

« Tu as la Cape, Cornedrue ? », demanda directement Remus.

Évidemment, la question était désormais de comprendre ce qu'Avery voulait dire en parlant de « message aux sang-de-bourbes ». Les maraudeurs s'attendaient au pire et ne perdirent pas de temps pour monter jusqu'au quatrième étage.

« Queudver, c'est le moment de te transformer », lui indiqua James, tout en sortant la Cape d'invisibilité de sa poche.

Il la lança en l'air, de façon à se dissimuler, ainsi que Remus et Sirius. Ce dernier grimaça un peu, en ayant l'impression d'être devenu très maladroit. Devoir se concentrer pour ne pas se faire voir tout en évitant de marcher sur les pieds de ses amis devenait plus compliqué d'année en année. Il sentit une main lui serrer le bras pour lui indiquer de s'arrêter. Sans doute celle de James. Sirius leva donc la tête et tendit l'oreille, rendant aveugle par un tournant de couloir. Une conversation avait lieu à quelques mètres d'eux, tout près de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Un peu plus loin, d'affreux sanglots se faisaient entendre. Le jeune Black adressa un regard intrigué à Remus, le seul dont il pouvait voir le visage. Celui-ci lui répondit en formulant sa réponse – Mme Pince – sur ses lèvres, sans émettre le moindre son. Sirius acquiesça. Évidemment, après un incendie dans sa chère bibliothèque, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle qui pleurait de la sorte.

« Sans de nouvelles informations, il va être malheureusement compliqué de trouver les responsables de cet abominable gâchis », annonça la voix du professeur Dumbledore.

« Vu les circonstances, c'est tout de même très, très inquiétant », répondit le professeur d'études des moldus. « Vous savez ce qu'on dit : 'Là où on brûle des livres, on finit aussi par brûler des hommes'. »

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression d'exagérer ? », railla Rusard, de sa voix sifflante.

« Absolument pas ! », s'exclama le même professeur. « Il n'y a que la section des livres moldus qui a été visé. Les enfants de moldus sont des cibles désormais. A Poudlard comme partout ! Ne voyez-vous pas les attaques régulières ? Les sous-entendus dans certains journaux ? Ne savez-vous pas que la classe d'études des moldus a été dégradé l'année passée ? Ce n'est certainement une coïncidence. »

Les adultes échangèrent quelques soupirs, quelques grognements dans le cas de Rusard et plusieurs pas boitillants se firent entendre.

« Nous avons pu récupérer une dizaine de livres. Pour les autres, il n'y a rien à faire. C'est un maléfice qui les a brûlé, rien à voir avec du feu naturel », expliqua le professeur Brûlopot. « Je ne sais pas qui a pu faire ça, mais ils ne cachent pas leur intention. La marque des ténèbres a été reproduite à plusieurs endroits. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Il est plus que temps de s'inquiéter ! La marque des ténèbres à Poudlard, vous rendez-vous compte ?! », poursuivit le professeur d'études des moldus, d'un ton qui devenait un peu plus hystérique à chaque mot.

« Calmez-vous, David », lui intima le professeur Dumbledore de sa voix douce mais ferme. « Ne croyez pas que nous prenons le problème à la légère. Malheureusement, sans témoignage, il nous est pour l'heure impossible de désigner le ou les coupables. »

« Ne pensez-vous pas que certains Serpentards … », commença le professeur.

« Ce que je pense, David », le coupa le directeur. « C'est que des suspicions mal avisées seraient plus délétères qu'autre chose. »

Dumbledore poursuivit en promettant qu'ils allaient bien évidemment mettre tout en œuvre pour retrouver les coupables. C'est à ce moment-là que James serra de nouveau le bras de Sirius, l'invitant à prendre le chemin de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Le silence qui les accompagna jusque là ne fut interrompu que par les petites pattes de Queudver qui tapotaient le sol. La marque des ténèbres à Poudlard était évidemment l'un des événements les plus dérangeants de la soirée et Sirius, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas donner de nom précis, était d'accord avec le professeur d'études des moldus pour dire que les responsables étaient des Serpentards. D'ailleurs, il était convaincu que Dumbledore le pensait également. La moitié d'entre eux avait des parents mangemorts ou sympathisants de Voldemort, ça n'avait rien d'un secret.

« Avery était au courant, évidemment », soupira James, en se laissant tomber sur un lit une fois qu'ils furent arrivés au dortoir.

« Vous pensez que c'est lui ? », questionna Peter, le visage soupçonneux.

« Si c'était lui, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en vanterait auprès de nous », nuança Remus. « Brûler une partie de la bibliothèque, faire apparaître la marque des ténèbres, ça n'a rien d'anodin. »

« Ça peut être n'importe lequel de ces petits serpents », conclu Sirius, qui faisait les cent pas entre les quatre grands lits.

Même Regulus pouvait très bien faire parti des responsables. Le plus âgé des Black ressentit une légère nausée à cette idée. Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de soupçonner son frère. Celui-ci avait sûrement très envie de faire ses preuves auprès de ses merveilleux amis et ce genre d'actes était tout à fait à sa portée.

« Regulus était sur son balai tout le match, Patmol », lui lança James, qui avait apparemment lu dans son esprit.

« Bien sûr, je sais », répondit Sirius, brièvement.

« Les attaques sont de plus en plus nombreuses », constata Peter, qui se tordait les mains. « Que va-t-il arriver la prochaine fois ? »

« C'est une question qu'on se pose tous, Queudver », indiqua le jeune Potter, en soupirant ensuite bruyamment. « Et qui sera leur prochaine victime ? On sait tous que leur but premier, c'est de s'attaquer aux nés-moldus. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers James et croisa son regard empli de colère. Mais aussi d'une sorte de crainte. Plutôt facile de comprendre qui il avait en tête.

« Evans sait se défendre », souffla-t-il, en adressant un léger sourire à son ami.

« Je préférerais autant qu'elle n'ait pas à le faire », répliqua James, un peu à bout de nerfs.

« Il faut leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne resteront pas impunis », dit Sirius, qui réfléchissait à haute voix. « S'ils tiennent tant que ça à envoyer des messages, alors il faut qu'ils obtiennent des réponses. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? », l'interpella Remus, tout aussi concentré.

« Une explosion ? », s'exclama Peter, après quelques secondes de silence.

« Pourquoi tu veux une explosion ? », le questionna Remus, tandis que Sirius et James lui adressaient un regard surpris.

« Oh … Je ne sais pas. C'est toujours sympa les explosions ! », expliqua le petit maraudeur, déconfit.

« Mais quel intérêt ? », pouffa James, qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire.

Les quatre jeunes gens se mirent à rire un peu et Sirius accorda à Peter le mérite d'avoir considérablement détendu l'atmosphère.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait se débrouiller pour reconstituer le stock de livres moldus ? Comme ça, ces abrutis auront clairement perdu », proposa James, en se redressant sur son coude pour regarder ses quatre amis.

« On peut pas dire que ce soit hyper drôle comme idée, Cornedrue ! », nuança Sirius, qui grimaçait un peu.

« Peut-être pas, mais c'est brillant ! », répondit Remus, en hochant la tête, appréciatif. « Tout le monde a bien un livre moldu chez lui, il suffit que chacun participe et ça en fera déjà un sacré nombre. »

« Il va falloir quelques affiches pour prévenir tout le monde. Lunard, tu t'en occupes ? », proposa James, tandis que Remus acquiesçait.

« Il n'empêche que c'est une petite punition pour les coupables », poursuivit Sirius.

Celui-ci reprit ses cent pas, les mains bien enfoncées au fond des poches de son pantalon.

« Ils veulent faire passer des messages … Et si on remplaçait leurs bouteilles d'encre normales par de l'encre à disparition ? », proposa-t-il finalement, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Voilà une idée qui allait les occuper pendant quelques temps. Rien de mieux ! Les trois autres maraudeurs ne mirent d'ailleurs pas longtemps à approuver l'idée.

Le week-end fut finalement bien court pour les maraudeurs. Le soir même, les affiches pour proposer les dons de livres moldus furent affichées dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, ainsi que dans les différentes salles communes par le biais de leurs préfets, à l'exception bien sûr de celles des Serpentards. Ils finirent également par se rendre à la bibliothèque pour y déposer une affiche. L'espace d'une minute d'horreur, Sirius avait bien cru que Mme Pince allait les embrasser. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment ils avaient pu être au courant du fait que seule la section des livres moldus avait été touché. Le directeur fit une annonce le soir même pour annoncer les dégâts à toute la Grande Salle et partagea l'idée du don de livres, dont il avait pris connaissance par le biais d'une affiche au détour d'un couloir. Sirius crut même que Dumbledore leur avait adressé un clin d'œil au passage.

« Comment il a fait pour savoir que ça vient de nous ? Mme Pince lui aurait dit ? », demanda James, à voix basse, par dessus la table des Gryffondors.

« Il arrive toujours à tout savoir, c'est presque effrayant ! », ajouta Sirius, les sourcils levés.

« C'est Dumbledore », conclu Remus, en haussant les épaules.

Le fait que la marque des ténèbres soit apparue pour la première fois à Poudlard fut placé sous silence, sous doute pour ne pas angoisser encore plus les élèves. Beaucoup de murmures avaient déjà parcouru les quatre grandes tables. Les visages enfantins étaient devenus graves et certains jetaient déjà des regards inquiets vers leurs camarades nés de moldus. Les haines qui parcouraient le monde sorcier commençaient à prendre forme au sein de l'école de magie. Sirius remercia intérieurement Dumbledore de ne pas avoir rajouter une couche à une inquiétude déjà palpable.

Pour ce qui était de l'encre à disparition, ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Tout pour plaire à Sirius qui adorait être occupé par autre chose que de l'inquiétude ou des sujets scolaires. Les maraudeurs eurent donc le droit à une petite escapade discrète mais hilarante à Zonko en passant par les souterrains … Sirius en profita pour dégoter un cadeau pour la petite Nymphadora, qui venait tout juste de fêter ses quatre ans.

Il fallut ensuite trouver une diversion parfaite pour remplacer les bouteilles d'encre de quelques étudiants choisis avec soin … Évidemment, il fut difficile d'avoir accès aux sacs des étudiants de Serpentard. Mais impossible n'était toujours pas maraudeur et au milieu de la semaine suivante, la grande majorité des septièmes, sixièmes et cinquièmes années s'était retrouvé en grosse difficulté d'écriture. Quel ne fut pas le plaisir des Gryffondors lorsqu'ils croisèrent Avery à la sortie de son cours de métamorphose … Il semblait furieux et était penché vers son ami Mulciber, avec une plume dans la main qu'ils examinaient tous les deux ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin vierge dans l'autre. Une observation qui fit largement sourire les trois maraudeurs. Peter était le seul absent, n'étant absolument pas concerné par le cours de métamorphose.

« Alors Avery, il paraît que les messages deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à faire passer ? », lança Sirius, moqueur.

« C'est vous ?! », répliqua Mulciber, de sa voix grave rendue tremblante par la colère.

« Nous ? Jamais ! », s'exclama James, en se désignant du doigt, l'air tout à fait innocent.

Malgré son sourire goguenard, Sirius avait déjà attrapé sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin. A chaque fois que les maraudeurs se trouvaient en face de Serpentards, le monde semblait s'arrêter autour d'eux juste pour regarder la scène. Ils ne se retrouvaient jamais sans spectateurs. Sirius vit d'ailleurs James chercher Lily du regard. Par Merlin, ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ?!

« Les sixièmes années, vous rentrez, s'il vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas encore prévu de faire cours dans le couloir », annonça le professeur McGonagall, qui venait de sortir la tête de sa salle de cours.

« Professeur ! Toutes mes notes ont disparu », se mit à crier Avery, rouge de colère, brandissant son parchemin sous le nez de McGonagall. « Et ces traîtres à leur sang de Gryffondors … Ce sont eux les responsables ! »

La directrice adjointe haussa un sourcil, tout en remarquant enfin la tension qui régnait dans le couloir. Elle s'approcha un peu d'Avery, qui s'avéra bien plus grand qu'elle. Sirius resserra machinalement sa prise sur sa baguette. Il était presque impossible qu'Avery attaque McGonagall, mais son attitude disait pourtant tout le contraire.

« Pendant le cours, je vous ai repris trois fois à faire autre chose que de la métamorphose, Avery. J'ignore si vous aviez donc matière à avoir quelque note que ce soit », répliqua le professeur, d'une voix sèche. « Pour ce qui est de votre vocabulaire, il serait temps de le corriger. Cinq points en moins pour Serpentard. »

Avery secoua la tête, visiblement mécontent de se faire envoyer sur les roses par le professeur. Il tourna la tête et adressa un regard assassin aux trois maraudeurs, mais il n'ajouta rien.

« Alors ? Votre version, messieurs ? », demanda-t-elle sans préambule aux trois Gryffondors.

« Je vous assure que nos baguettes sont toutes restées au fond de nos poches, professeur », répondit un Remus impassible.

Sirius ne put empêcher un sourire en coin d'apparaître sur son visage. Même s'ils étaient tous absolument coupables, Lunard réussissait quand même à ne pas mentir.

« C'est vrai, professeur », confirma Lily, qui était toute proche désormais.

A côté d'elle, Marlene hochait la tête pour approuver les dires de son amie. Sirius sentit James souffler un peu. Impossible de s'empêcher de sourire largement. Pour une fois que Lily ne lui reprochait rien, James vivait sûrement un rêve éveillé.

« Les sixièmes années, vous rentrez, s'il vous plaît ! Et Mr Black, enlevez ce stupide sourire de votre visage », poursuivit McGonagall, sans sourciller.

Le groupe d'élèves s'engouffra donc par la porte ouverte, tandis que leur professeur tournait à nouveau les yeux vers Avery qui n'avait pas bougé.

« L'affaire est close », lui indiqua finalement McGonagall. « Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre le cours de sortilèges, il me semble. »

L'étudiant de septième année les fixa un long moment. Personne ne semblait vouloir bouger et Sirius se demanda un instant si Avery n'allait pas leur cracher dessus, tant le dégoût se lisait sur son visage. Il ne dit rien pourtant, mais leur adressa à tous un regard mauvais avant de faire volte-face pour s'en aller, Mulciber sur ses talons. Le visage de McGonagall n'affichait pas la moindre émotion, mais Sirius ne put empêcher plusieurs inquiétudes d'apparaître dans son esprit.

« Vous avez vu la tête d'Avery ? », lança James, à voix basse.

« La guerre est officiellement déclarée », murmura Remus, dans le dos de James et Sirius alors qu'ils rentraient finalement dans la salle de classe.

« Le point positif, c'est que pour une fois, Evans t'a défendu », ajouta Sirius, se voulant beaucoup moins dramatique.

« On finira mariés, je vous le répète », répliqua le jeune Potter, dont le sourire rejoignait presque les oreilles.


End file.
